Kiara, Kion y Kopa: La historia de 3 Hermanos
by Bako
Summary: Kion, Kiara y Kopa se enfrentan a una de las lecciones más importantes para ellos: Descubrir su lugar en el ciclo de la vida pero sus decisiones no siempre serán las correctas e incluso se pondrá en duda la unión de la familia.
1. Introducción

**Hola :D bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction, antes de comenzar con la historia me gustaría dar unos datos extra sobre ella.**

 **La idea me vino después de ver una imagen donde aparecen estos tres cachorros.**

 **Tengo que aclarar que voy a cambiar varias cosas de las películas y la serie.**

 ***Aquí van a aparecer los tres hermanos (Kion, Kiara y Kopa) de cachorros, pues la historia se centrara en ellos. Aquí Kiara sigue siendo la mayor, como en la serie, y kopa y kion habrán nacido al mismo tiempo.**

 ***A pesar de la presencia de Kopa, Zira, Vitani, Kovu y los Outsiders siguen desterrados, el motivo será otro.**

 ***La historia comienza poco antes del primer encuentro de Kiara con Kuvo (de la segunda película).**

 ***Comparte la misma trama que The Lion Guard: Kion se convirtió en líder del nuevo agrupamiento encargado de proteger el círculo de la vida, Kiara sigue con su entrenamiento para ser Reyna ya que por fin acepto que debía tomar ese importante cargo.**

 ***Por tanto con lo anterior incluiré a personajes de la serie: Los amigos de Kion (los que conforman The Lion Guard) y también quiero incluir a Zuri y a Tiifu pues en cuanto las vi me enamore de ellas :D**

 ***La historia no tendrá una "trama" en específico pues quiero meter diferentes géneros, obviamente teniendo continuidad.**

 **Y bueno, solo quería meter esta breve introducción ya que cambiare varias cosas de las que conocemos.**

 **Creo que no se me olvida nada xD**

 **En verdad espero le den una oportunidad a este fic, espero hacer un buen trabajo.**

 **Muchos saludos y nos leemos en el primer cap.**


	2. Kopa

**Hola :D**

 **Aquí el primer cap. de "Tres hermanos" y comenzaré con el lado de Kopa.**

 **Traté de apegarme lo más que pude a la personalidad de los personajes, espero les guste :)**

 **El rey león no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney.**

 **KOPA**

Estaba por comenzar otro día.

La manada se encontraba en la cueva real y el único ruido que había era el cantar de grillos y unas respiraciones bastantes fuertes pero de las cuales ya todos se habían acostumbrado.

Esa mañana no era fría como solían serlo casi todas. Por tal motivo la manada se encontraba un poco dispersa unos de los otros, a diferencia de cuando hacía frio que era cuando todos se juntaban para transmitirse calor.

La joven cachorra Kiara estaba cómodamente acurrucada junto a su madre a pesar del calor. Fuera el clima que fuera ella siempre dormía así. A veces hacía lo mismo con Simba pero no era seguido, solo tomaba esa decisión cuando tenía pesadillas, entonces se levantaba y caminaba hasta colocarse junto a la melena de su padre. Por alguna razón eso la hacía sentir segura. Fue una "maña" que agarró desde pequeña.

Perdida en sus sueños, en los cuales se veía como la líder del grupo de caza, sintió un suave golpe en su hombro, que al inicio ignoro pues el sueño podía más con ella. Fueron las repeticiones de ese golpe lo que la obligaron a abrir de poco en poco los ojos, pues se hacía bastante molesto aquellos golpecitos.

Con el ceño fruncido, enfocó si vista al responsable de despertarla tan temprano. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esas levantadas, solo hace pocas semanas que Simba la despertaba para continuar con su entrenamiento para convertirse en reina.

Cuando la imagen de aquella silueta se volvió visible pudo ver a Kopa mirándola un poco preocupado.

-¿Kopa? – preguntó ella lo obvio pues claramente era él. Kiara alejó su mirada de su hermano para ver la entrada de la cueva y pudo ver que aún estaba oscuro afuera. -¿Qué quieres? Ni siquiera amanece todavía-

Kiara se giró completamente dándole la espalda a Kopa y volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

-Kiara, despierta, escuché unos ruidos afuera – dijo Kopa un poco molesto de que su hermana lo ignorara.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- respondió Kiara en la misma posición que se encontraba.

-Claro que no pero puede ser un forastero, puede haber problemas- Kopa quito la mirada de aquella cachorra y miró para afuera de la cueva.

-Debe ser solo el viento. Duérmete de nuevo, Kopa-

-Si no vas conmigo entonces iré solo y si algo me pasa será tu culpa- decía cada vez más molesto Kopa.

-¿Por qué no despiertas a papá?- cuestionó Kiara tratando de terminar con la charla.

-Porque si es solo el "viento" entonces se enojara conmigo por despertarlo-

Kiara giró solo su cuello para mirarlo pero su cuerpo ni siquiera se movió.

-Entonces dile a Kion – dijo Kiara con los ojos entreabiertos. -¿Por qué siempre me levantas a mi cuando algo te despierta por las noches? –

-¡Eso no es verdad! – contestó Kion subiendo la voz pero aun lo bastante bajo para no despertar a nadie. Por alguna razón pareciera que el comentario de su hermana le molestó.

-¿Recuerdas hace dos noches cuando te dio sed? O que tal la noche anterior a esa cuando tenías que ir al baño y me imploraste para que te acompañara- Para esto Kiara ya se había girado totalmente hacía él pero sin levantarse y lanzándole una mirada acusatoria a Kopa.

-Esas eran emergencias, niña – se escudó él girando la cabeza a un lado y bajando la mirada al suelo y con el ceño fruncido.

-Si pero… - Kiara dio un gran bostezo interrumpiéndose a si misma-… ¿Por qué yo soy la que tiene que pagar el precio de no tener un buen sueño? También está papá y mamá –

-Pues… es que…tú…- Kopa dejo sus palabras al aire pues se notaba que quería evitar esa conversación.

Kiara abrió los ojos completamente mirando curiosa a su hermano. Su ánimo cambió drásticamente. Kopa había cerrado los ojos y en su rostro había desaparecido ese ceño fruncido. Seguía con la cabeza baja y pudo jurar que vio las mejillas de su hermano ponerse de un leve color rojo aunque no estaba completamente segura ya que la poca luz de la luna que entraba no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Estas bien, Kopa?- le preguntó ella demasiada confundida.

-Si- afirmó él rápidamente levantándose después de haber estado sentado todo ese rato y se voltio esquivando la mirada de Kiara. –Si no quieres ayudarme le diré a Kion –

-Bien…- contestó suavemente Kiara siguiéndolo con la mirada y aun con cara de no entender nada. En verdad el bipolarismo de su hermano a veces la sacaba de quicio.

Cuando ambos cachorros dirigieron la mirada a un costado de Simba, donde normalmente dormía Kion, se sorprendieron al ver que su hermano no estaba. Hasta ahora no habían notado la ausencia aquel tercer león y una vez que ambos cachorros se compartieron una mirada entendieron lo que sucedía.

-Kion…- dijeron los dos tranquilamente al unísono.

-Ahí está tu respuesta. Tanto drama para nada- comentó Kiara cansada.

-Vallamos a ver porque salió-

-No, gracias, seguramente fue al baño y créeme… ya tengo suficiente con solo ver a uno de mis hermanos orinando –

Kopa se sonrojó completamente acompañado de un rostro que irradiaba vergüenza pura.

Kiara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de burla al verlo de tal manera.

-Haber si me sigues despertando por la noche – dijo Kiara aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kiara, esto es serio… además ya estas despierta- respondió Kopa una vez que el rubor desapareció de sus mejillas.

-Bien, pero que sea la última vez – dijo Kiara resignada rodando los ojos.

Se levantó de su lugar y siguió a su hermano hasta fuera de la cueva, siempre tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al resto de la manada.

Una vez afuera, los dos voltearon en direcciones contrarias buscando a su hermano.

-¡Kion! – grito Kopa llamándolo.

-¡Shhh!- le regañó Kiara -¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres despertar a los demás?-

Kopa solo guardó silencio dándole la razón a la joven leona.

Enseguida Kiara miró en la punta de la roca real y ahí sentado se encontraba Kion viendo el horizonte.

-¿Lo ves? Ahí está- regañó Kiara a Kopa.

-Más vale que tenga buenas razones para salirse así en la madrugada.- contestó Kopa ignorando los regaños de su hermana mayor.

Ambos cachorros caminaron hacía Kion y cuando estuvieron cerca, este volteó a verlos.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Kion.

-Eso mismo queremos preguntarte. Aquí tu hermano volvió a interrumpir mi sueño por tu culpa – dijo Kiara señalando a Kopa.

Kopa lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a ella.

-Lo siento, no quería despertar a nadie… es solo que ser el líder de "The Lion Guard" me emociona bastante – Kion mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo mientras miraba el paisaje desde aquella majestuosa roca.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- dijo Kiara, pues toda la semana había tenido que aguantar a su hermano hablando solo de eso. En el fondo estaba feliz por él, ella misma vio de lo que era capaz Kion, pero comenzaba a volverse enfadoso.

Por su lado Kopa no dijo nada y puso cara de desinterés total al igual que su hermana, aunque en el fondo había algo más que le molestaba. No era que odiara el nuevo destino de su hermano, y sinceramente no sabía la causa pero algo en todo eso no le agradaba del completamente.

-No eres la única con una gran responsabilidad, "querida hermana" – se defendió Kion remarcando lo último.

-Si pero yo no me la paso alardeando- le contradijo Kiara – Además aún es temprano, no creo que tus amigos estén despiertos.

-Lo sé pero como líder tengo que ser el primero en llegar-

En ese momento se asomó el primer rayo de sol el cual impactó directamente en el rostro de los tres leones.

Fue inevitable admirara aquel hermoso paisaje y bastó con un pequeño vistazo para que los tres hermanos dejaran de discutir pues quedaron hipnotizados ante el panorama.

-Wow- exclamó inconscientemente Kiara. Ella más que sus dos hermanos menores había visto varias veces esa escena pero nunca se cansaba de ella. Era lo que hacía que valiera la pena el levantarse temprano con su padre.

-Veo que mis pequeños decidieron levantarse temprano hoy- dijo Simba dándoles una pequeña risa paternal a sus hijos y acercándose a ellos para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días papá- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días – les respondió el saludos el rey de esas tierras- me alegra verlos juntos esta mañana.

-Bueno, puedes agradecerle a Kion quien es el que nos despertó a nosotros- dijo Kopa con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Quiero empezar cuanto antes- dijo Kion muy animado –hoy comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de the lion guard, ¡será genial!-

-Me alegra verte entusiasmado- le dijo orgulloso Simba.

-¿Puedo ir a buscar a Bunga? – preguntó Kion a su padre.

-No creo que este despierto todavía- dijo Simba.

-Seguramente sí, está tan emocionado por esto como yo. Por favor papá- imploraba Kion con la voz más suplicante que podía usar.

-Está bien – suspiró Simba ante la insistencia de su hijo- pero no causen problemas-

-¡Gracias!, no lo haremos –

Tan pronto terminó de decir esto Kion salió disparado en busca de su amigo.

-¿Algún día cambiara?- cuestionó al aire Kiara.

-Déjenlo, su hermano tiene una ilusión- lo defendió Simba- algún día la tendrán ustedes-

-No lo creo- respondió Kopa tan bajo que solo él se escuchó. Tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro pero ninguno de los dos presentes restantes lo notó.

-Por cierto, es mejor que continuemos con el entrenamiento, princesa – dijo Simba dirigiéndose a Kiara.

-Papá- le reprochó ella. No es que le molestara que la llamara así pero prefería que no lo hiciera en presencia de Kopa o Kion.

Simba soltó una leve risa al ver el puchero de ella, le parecía adorable.

-Kopa, ¿tienes planes para hoy? – preguntó Simba cambiando de tema.

-No realmente, quizá pase el día con mamá- su voz sonaba un poco desanimada.

Simba trató de no darle importancia a ese tono de voz pues no creía que algo malo le pasara a su hijo, simplemente creía que aún tenía sueño.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, cariño- dijo el gran león llamando a Kiara y comenzando a avanzar.

Pero Kiara si notó que algo le sucedía al pequeño Kopa pues él tenía la mirada baja, así como sus orejas. Aun así no le dijo nada pues no era común mostrar preocupación por los demás entre los tres hermanos.

Kiara lo observó por otros breves segundos y comenzó su marcha hacia donde había ido su padre.

-Nos vemos después- fue lo único que dijo Kiara antes de irse pero Kopa no contestó, ni siquiera pareciera que la había escuchado. La pequeña solo esperaba que fuera lo que fuera no durara tanto.

Kopa vio como su padre y su hermana se alejaban poco a poco hasta desaparecer a lo lejos.

Así se quedó por unos minutos, sentado sin más que mirar el paisaje, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Poco después escuchó unos pasos detrás de él pero no se molestó en voltear, sabía perfectamente quien podría ser.

-Buenos días, cariño – le saludó Nala una vez que estuvo a su lado, sentándose junto a él.

-Hola, mamá- dijo Kopa mirándola y fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que podía. Si algo le molestaba, su madre era la primera en darse cuenta y en realidad no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien, gracias- se limitaba a responder.

Nala no era nada tonta y con tan solo con escuchar su voz sabía que algo no estaba bien con él.

-¿Todo está bien?- le cuestionó Nala sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara pues ella creía fielmente que no había mejor medicina para los problemas que una sonrisa.

-Sí, todo bien – Kopa levantó más la voz para sonar seguro de sí mismo. Le sorprendía que su madre adivinara su estado de ánimo con tan solo un "buenos días", era de admirar aquel sexto sentido que solo tienen las madres.

Ante todo pronóstico, Nala no volvió a decir palabra, solo le pasó una mirada a su hijo como si buscara algo en él y luego volteó hacía el horizonte para también ver como el sol salía lentamente.

En verdad Kopa agradecía que su madre no siguiera con las preguntas. Trataba de mostrarse tranquilo y normal pero por dentro el malestar aumentaba.

Nuca se había sentido así hasta que escuchó que Kion se convertiría en el líder un grupo encargado de defender "el ciclo de la vida". Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo pero ahora Kion tenía una gran responsabilidad… tenía una misión en la vida y Kiara no se quedaba atrás, entrenaría con su padre para convertirse en la reina de esas tierras. Parecía que la vida tenía planes para todos… para todos excepto para él y eso era lo que le dolía.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado…

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Y hasta aquí el cap.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, tratare de mejorar cada vez :D**


	3. Kiara

**KIARA**

Simba y Kiara habían llegado a una colina alta llena de césped desde donde podían ver casi el reino completo.

Padre e hija observaban a las manadas de los animales que comenzaban un nuevo día en la sabana africana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi entrenamiento?- le cuestionó Kiara a su padre, pues no entendía en que le serviría solo "observar".

-Una buena reina debe estar atenta a todo lo que sucede en las tierras del reino. Nunca se sabe cuándo un peligro puede atacar o si el ciclo de la vida está en peligro- le corrigió él con una sonrisa.

-Pues aun así no entiendo. Vigilar es el trabajo de Zazu- dijo de mala gana la joven leona.

-Kiara sabes la importancia de esto, no debes de dejarles todo el trabajo a los demás. Es tu deber como…-

-…La futura reina de prindelands- lo interrumpió – No me lo tienes que recordar siempre-

-Pues al parecer es necesario- rió un poco Simba- pero no te culpo, aun eres muy joven-

Simba sin previo aviso se acercó a su hija y le pegó un lengüetazo en la mejilla a la distraída cachorra.

-¡Papá! – gritó Kiara limpiándose la mejilla húmeda y dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos.

Simba no pudo contener la risa y ante la mirada furiosa de su hija soltó una fuerte carcajada al aire.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso- añadió Kiara.

-Lo sé pero eres mi hija y aunque seas una adulta nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Eres mi princesa- dijo Simba una vez que pudo calmar las carcajadas, acompañado de una mirada paternal.

-¿Podemos seguir "observando", por favor?-

-Está bien, pero es mejor que pongas atención. Si no tendré que volver a hacerlo-

-¡Bien, bien. Pondré atención!- dijo Kiara rápidamente.

Justo en ese momento pudieron divisar a lo lejos como las leonas de la manada perseguían a un grupo de gacelas para el desayuno.

-Cómo puedes ver Kiara, todo ser vivo es importante para nosotros. Si una especie falta, entonces el ciclo de la vida se destruirá. Debemos respetar a cada especie.- la voz de Simba ahora era muy serena.

-¿Respetar? Pero papá, nosotros nos comemos a muchas de esas especies. No creo que entiendas el significado de esa palabra- dijo Kiara confundida con las palabras de su padre. Aquello que escuchó se le hizo absurdo y más teniendo justo enfrente de ellos una escena de caza.

Simba tuvo que ahogar una risa al recordar como él había tenido la misma conversación con su padre cuando tenía la dad de Kiara. Miles de recuerdos abordaron su mente.

-El tema va más allá de eso, princesa. Quizá ahora no lo entiendas pero créeme cuando te digo, que aunque no lo parezca, todos nosotros vivimos en armonía. Así se completa el ciclo-

-"¿Armonía?"- volvió a remarcar incrédula Kiara las palabras de su padre. - ¿Y qué hay de los que desterraste? ¿Eso te parece "armonía"?-

Simba abrió los ojos como platos y observó a su hija. Pereciera como si ella lo estuviera regañando. Él no espera tales palabras.

-Kiara, ya te lo hemos dicho antes. Ellos tenían ideas completamente diferentes a las nuestras- respondió Simba una vez que pudo recobrar el habla.

-Eran nuestros amigos- le cortó Kiara un poco triste - ¿solo por pensar diferente crees que era razón para echarlos?-

-Kiara, ellos apoyaban a Scar. Representaban un peligro para…-

-¿… el ciclo de la vida?- cuestionó ella molesta ya cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

-…para nosotros- Simba terminó de completar su propia frase. –Eras muy joven, no comprendes la situación. Puede que creas que tenían almas limpias pero no era así. Por algo seguían a Scar y cuando tomé el trono ellos estuvieron en desacuerdo-

-¿Y los cachorros que se fueron con ellos? ¿Vitani también tenía malas intenciones?- Kiara no paraba de contradecir a su padre –Eran nuestros amigos y se tuvieron que marchar. El más afectado fue Kopa y tú lo sabes. Dejo de comer por días-

-Fue una decisión dura para todos. Todos perdimos algo- Simba trataba de mantenerse fuerte con sus palabras.

-¿A si? ¿Qué perdiste tú, he?- cada vez las palabras de Kiara sonaban más directas y a Simba no le gustaba eso en nada.

Simba respiró hondo y después de unos segundos soltó el aire de sus pulmones tratando de calmarse.

-Perdí amigos- dijo finalmente imitando las palabras de su hija y con un tono de voz bajo pero que Kiara escuchó perfectamente. Incluso sintió tristeza en su voz.

Por primera vez Kiara guardó silencio durante unos segundos, no sabía que responder. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que era verdad lo que comentaba pues muchos de los leones que fueron desterrados eran conocidos de Simba desde que él era pequeño. No quería imaginarse como se debió haber sentido su padre cuando amigos de su infancia se pusieron en su contra.

Cuando por fin pudo levantar la vista hacia el rostro de su padre, Kiara tomó aire y dijo:

-Sé que tú crees que las cosas no pueden cambiar…- Kiara hizo una breve pausa buscando las palabras exactas- …pero te demostraré que estas equivocado-

Simba solo la observó.

-Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy… creo que no llegaremos a ningún lado- tan pronto terminó de decir esto, Simba dio media vuelta y regresó a la roca real, dejando a Kiara sola.

Kiara vio a su padre alejarse. Lo pensó un momento, finalmente se enderezó en su lugar y con voz decidida repitió sus palabras para ella misma.

-Te demostraré que estás equivocado-

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Kion

**invaso'rs Queen:** **Gracias por leer esta historia :D Me alegra bastante que te esté gustando. Espero ir mejorando. Mientras tanto traigo un nuevo cap. espero te guste.**

 **KION**

Kion ya se encontraba esperando al resto de sus amigos en el lugar donde los había citado.

Ya había amanecido completamente y Bunga ya estaba junto con Kion a la espera de los demás.

Fue sorpresa para Kion al llegar que Bunga ya estaba ahí, quien sabe desde que hora. Al parecer él también estaba emocionado por lo que vendría.

-¡Es nuestro primer día como The Lion Guard, estoy ansioso!- comentó entusiasmado Bunga.

-Yo igual. Es un gran paso para mí – respondió el joven león inflando el pecho e irguiéndose con orgullo.

-¿Y cómo no? Tú eres nuestro líder. Todos esperamos mucho de ti- finalizó Bunga con el mejor de los ánimos.

De pronto el humor de Kion cambió completamente.

Volteó a ver a su amigo sin decir nada, solo lo miraba con duda.

No sabía que era pero algo en las palabras de Bunga retumbaron en su cabeza. "Esperamos mucho de ti". No se había puesto a pensarlo bien pero aquello era verdad, debía desempeñarse como todo un líder, y eso implicaba tomar las decisiones correctas e incluso hacerse responsable por el bienestar de sus amigos, pero…

¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si tomaba una mala decisión que le costara caro?... ¿Y si todos se decepcionan de él?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar aquello y la idea no le gustaba en nada.

Kion estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la voz de Bunga anunciándole que el resto del equipo se aproximaba.

Fue apenas cuando los tuvo enfrente que Fuli pudo sacarlo de "trance".

-Kion, ¿estás bien? – Comentó burlona la cheetah al verlo con tremenda cara – Parece como si te hubieran espantado-

-Sí, ayer estabas muy animado – complementó Ono.

-S..si. No es nada – Respondió Kion evadiendo cualquier otra pregunta.

-Bien, entonces comencemos cuanto antes – dijo Bunga levantando el ánimo de todos los presentes, todos excepto Kion que seguía con las orejas abajo.

-¿Y con que comenzaremos? – preguntó atenta Fuli a Kion.

De inmediato todos sus amigos voltearon a verlo esperando alguna indicación de su parte.

Esto, más los pensamientos anteriores, hizo que la mente de Kion se bloqueara. No sabía qué hacer y se notaba nervioso y en varias ocasiones tartamudeo. Era como si de pronto todo lo que había aprendido se hubiera esfumado.

-Pues… yo… no… sé. Nunca había hecho esto antes –

Todos sus amigos se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Fue como si ese cachorro de león de pronto fuera un desconocido.

-¿Bueno porque no entrenamos nuestras fortalezas?- sugirió Bunga al ver a Kion de esa manera.

Por su parte, Kion no lo dijo pero agradecía que a Bunga se le hubiera ocurrido eso.

-¡Sí! Hagamos eso- gritó Kion fingiendo seguridad.

-Bien, ¿y cómo hacemos eso? – añadió Fuli arqueando una ceja y comenzando a desesperarse.

Si bien odiaba un poco la actitud presumida y, a veces egocentrista de Kion, esta nueva "faceta" de él le desagradaba más.

-Pues…- soltó Kion tan solo para que segundos después quedara de nuevo en silencio.

De pronto sintió el codazo de Bunga en su pata izquierda y éste le hacía gestos con las manos para que dijera algo.

Kion regresó la mirada al grupo y ellos aun esperaban respuesta.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire para relajarse y volver completamente en sí y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otra para "despertarse".

De la nada una idea abordó su cabeza, lo cual se agradecía pues un solo minuto más en silencio y seguramente sus amigos se irían.

-Bien, hagamos lo que dijo Bunga: Fortalecer nuestras habilidades – Pudo articular finalmente dando su mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-En realidad yo dije…- pero Bunga no pudo terminar su oración.

-¡Bunga!- le reprocharon el resto del grupo pues les había costado trabajo que Kion hablara solo para que Bunga lo corrigiera.

-Está bien, me callo- se disculpó él.

-Fuli, tu eres muy rápida…- inició Kion dirigiéndose a su amiga tratando de regresar a su idea –Quiero que olvides eso y que te conviertas en la MÁS rápida, tú entrenaras tu velocidad-

-De acuerdo… - respondió ella con el entrecejo un poco fruncido pues no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras.

Kion volteó un momento y regresó con ella.

-¿Ves la roca real?- preguntó Kion.

-Claro, no está muy lejos- contestó Fuli como si fuera lo más absurdo.

-Necesito que corras lo más rápido que puedas de aquí hasta allá y que regreses. Con un poco de práctica romperás tu propio record de tiempo- finalizó Kion con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera.

Fuli le contestó la sonrisa pero en ésta había desafío pues la idea le gustaba bastante.

-Por fin das señales de vida – dijo Fuli pasando por un lado de Kion mientras él la seguía con la mirada. La cheeta se agazapó en el suelo esperando la señal de partida.

-¿Lista? – preguntó Bunga.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza fijando bien su objetivo.

-¡Ahora! – gritó el resto del equipo. Solo hubo una nube de humo en cuanto Fuli dio marcha.

Los chicos solo trataban de seguirla con la mirada.

 ** _Mientras tanto cerca de ahí…_**

Escondidas entre las vegetación de una pequeña colina se hallaban dos cachorras de león observándolo todo.

-No sé para qué me trajiste aquí – Se quejaba Zuri completamente aburrida.

-Créeme, esto vale la pena – se defendía Tiifu agazapada en el pasto.

-Solo son los amigos de Kion, ¿Qué tiene de emocionante eso?-

-Es que tú no lo viste. El rugido de Kion fue impresionante. Él tiene el "rugido", por eso es el líder de ello-

-Al menos, ¿crees que podamos verlo hoy?-

-Eso espero…- susurró levemente Tiifu esperanzada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ni siquiera estas segura?- siento que pierdo mi tiempo – dijo Zuri incrédula.

-Hey, mira eso- interrumpió Tiifu señalando a Fuli que comenzaba una carrera a la roca real.

-¿Qué hace?-

-Deben estar entrenando. Por eso te digo que aguardemos aquí. Puede ocurrir algo-

 ** _Volviendo con Kion…_**

Había pasado los minutos y Fuli no paraba. Ya llevaba alrededor de 4 vueltas. Solo descansaba un poco en cada vuelta y lo intentaba de nuevo.

Los chicos aguardaban su quinta vuelta, ya venía de regreso y a Kion algo no le pintaba bien.

-Creo que Fuli se tomó muy enserio las palabras de Kion – comentó Ono.

-Fuli comienza a verse cansada- añadió Bunga.

Todos voltearon a verla y efectivamente, a cada vuelta que daba ella bajaba su velocidad y jadeaba más.

Kion hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-Es mejor detenerla cuando llegue aquí- sugirió el joven león pues le comenzaba a preocupar aquello.

Pero a menos de 10 metros de llegar, Fuli de pronto por la velocidad que llevaba tropezó con una roca haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y rodara bruscamente por el suelo.

-¡Fuli! –gritaron todos comenzando a correr hacia ella.

Mientras la distancia se cortaba veían preocupados que la felina no se movía.

Una vez junto a ella, la rodearon llamándola. No quería moverla pues podría ser perjudicial.

-Fuli, por favor dinos algo – decía desesperado Kion.

Fue un gran alivio el ver que ella comenzaba a levantarse del suelo temblando.

Todos soltaron un suspiro, alegres.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Kion ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí – fue lo único que dijo. Los demás no lo notaron pero Kion podía ver que ella estaba molesta.

-Es mejor que terminemos por hoy- sugirió él.

-No, Kion. Aún faltan por entrenar los demás – contradijo Fuli adolorida.

-Pero estás lastimada, es mejor que te llevemos con Rafiki, él podrá darte algo para que sanes…-

-¡No! – Interrumpió ella – Es solo un rasguño. Continuemos con los demás-

Pero ella parecía no estar bien pues aparte de los raspones en su cuerpo también estaba sucia por la revolcada.

Y antes de esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar de vuelta al lugar de donde había comenzado.

Los demás se miraron con duda pero al final decidieron seguirla. Kion no estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero sabía que no podía ganarle a Fuli.

Mala fue la suerte de Kion pues el resto del día fue pésimo pues cuando fue el turno de Beshte, se les ocurrió medir su fuerza derribando un árbol cercano. Y en verdad fue mala suerte pues cuando el hipopótamo le dio el primer golpe, del árbol cayó un panal de abejas haciendo que éstas salieran de todas partes.

Los 5 amigos solo dieron un grito y como pudieron escaparon de ese lugar.

Cada uno tomo dirección diferente sin ser consientes a donde se dirigían, lo importante en ese momento era escapar a como diera lugar.

Kion trató de correr lo que más pudo haciendo que se distrajera con lo que había adelante pues cada 3 segundos volteaba a ver si ya no lo perseguían.

Sin previo aviso chocó contra algo, o más bien, contra alguien e inevitablemente ambos cayeron al suelo.

Kion aturdido por el golpe, poco a poco abrió los ojos. Veía todo borroso y cuando pudo enfocar la vista adelante se encontró con unos ojos verdes que también lo miraban espantados.

-¿Tiifu? – preguntó Kion aun un poco mareado.

-Hola Kion- saludó Tiifu en las mismas condiciones ignorando el peso de Kion sobre ella pues el león había caído encima al momento del impacto.

-¿Puedes quitarte de encima de mi amiga, por favor? – preguntó Zuri que había visto todo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Kion parándose.

Zuri ayudó a Tiifu a levantarse.

-Un momento, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Saben muy bien que Kiara no está conmigo, a esta hora está con mi padre.- añadió Kion sacudiéndose y quitándose la tierra de encima.

-Lo sabemos pero aquí la pequeña Tiifu insistía en venir a verte – dijo Zuri como quien comenta el clima, haciendo lo mismo que Kion.

Inevitablemente Tiifu se enrojeció y evitó la mirada de Kion.

-¡No es verdad! Yo solo…quería… verlos… entrenar – dijo Tiifu bajando la voz a cada palabra que decía.

Kion no comprendía nada, quizá fue el golpe o el mal día que estaba teniendo pero no le dio importancia a esas palabras.

-Chicas, es mejor que se vallan. Nosotros no estamos teniendo más que problemas- dijo desanimado el león.

-Te dije que no pasaría nada- insistió Zuri.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tiifu ignorando la voz de su amiga.

-Sí, es solo que…- pero Kion se detuvo sin razón aparente. Tenía las orejas bajas y se notaba preocupado.

Tiifu entreabrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo pero una voz a lo lejos la interrumpió.

-Kion, ¿Dónde estás? – alcanzaron a oír los tres cachorros. Claramente era la voz de Bunga que lo llamaba.

Kion suspiró cansado.

-Tengo que irme, adiós- y fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Tiifu lo miro irse. Su pésimo humor la había contagiado.

-Tiifu, regresemos a descansar. Ese golpe que se dieron fue fuerte – dijo Zuri y sin esperar respuesta comenzó el regreso a la roca real.

La cachorra de ojos verdes no pudo hacer más que seguir a su amiga sin antes dar una última mirada a aquel confundido león.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Antes de terminar quiero invitarlos a un grupo de face que hice para los amantes de The Lion Kion y de The Lion Guard.**

 **Aquí les dejo el link, únanse :D**

 **groups/1089654354400760/**

 **Perdón si se me fue algún error en el cap. :(**


	5. Una charla antes de dormir

**Una charla antes de dormir.**

Ya anochecía en prindelands y hasta ahora los 3 hermanos no habían hablado entre ellos y no era porque no se hubieran visto en todo el día o estuvieran enojados, al contrario, parecía que solo entre ellos había tranquilidad, pero cada niño tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

Kiara evitaba a su padre.

Kopa evitaba a su madre.

Y Kion… bueno, él trataba de evitar a todos.

La actitud de los sus hijos, preocupó a los dos reyes de prindelands pero preferían dejar eso para mañana, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y todos querían dormir.

Ya todos estaban dentro de la cueva real y no fue hasta que Kopa se topó con su hermana en la entrada que decidió hablarle ya que ella tampoco se veía muy bien de carácter y eso le preocupó al joven león.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – inició amablemente Kopa.

-No muy bien- confesó Kiara sentándose en el piso.

-Adivino. Problemas con papá – se aventuró a decir Kopa imitando a Kiara – Pude notar que tratabas de evitarlo-

-Es que… Hay cosas en las que estoy completamente en desacuerdo con él. Me dice cómo debo ser una buena reina pero él no da el mejor ejemplo-

-No es fácil ser una princesa, ¿he?- dijo Kopa con burla pues trataba de animarla un poco.

-¡Cállate!, sabes que odio esa palabra- contestó Kiara a quien no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia la broma de su hermano.

-Papá te la dice todos los días- se defendió Kopa.

-Con él es diferente-

En ese momento Kion salía de la cueva, al parecer no podía dormir.

-¿De qué hablan, chicos?- Kion trató de unirse a la plática.

-De nada- dijo rápidamente Kiara antes de que Kopa dijera algo.

El tercer león hizo una mueca de extrañeza pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu primer día de entrenamiento? – preguntó Kopa.

-Bien –trató de fingir Kion con una sonrisa sabiendo muy bien que no había sido así.

-¿"Bien" le dices chocar contra la pobre de Tiifu? Si vieras el moretón que le dejaste en la cabeza- decía Kiara defendiendo a su amiga.

-Oye, en primer lugar fue un accidente y en segundo Tiifu y Zuri no debían estar ahí. No sé qué planeaban pero espiarnos tampoco es muy honorable- contradijo Kion a su hermana.

-Tiifu solo quería verte entrenar y tú le pagaste con un golpe en la cabeza- Kiara seguía echándole la culpa a su hermano.

-Eso no es verdad, ni siquiera fue intencional, yo solo…- pero Kion se interrumpió a sí mismo. Guardó silencio unos segundos y extrañado volteo a ver a su hermana.

-¿"Verme"? querrás decir "Vernos" entrenar- sugirió él.

-Pfff, no hay más ciego que el que no se quiere quitar la venda de los ojos – citó Kiara con el entrecejo arrugado, característico de ella.

Kion y Kopa compartieron una mirada ante las palabras de su hermana. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro a lo que se refería.

Justo en ese momento los tres escucharon unos pasos a un lado de la cueva real. Alguien subía y el trio volteo esperando ver quién era el responsable de esos ruidos. Por segundos creyeron que eran problemas ya que todos los leones de la manada ya estaban dentro de la cueva pero los hermanos pudieron soltar un suspiro al ver que se trataba de Fuli.

Fuli volteo a verlos tan pronto estuvo arriba de la roca. La cheeta comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Es Fuli- dijo Kion.

-¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora? O más bien… ¿Qué hace AQUÍ? Ella nunca había subido – preguntó Kopa tan confundido como los otros dos cachorros.

-Kion, ¿podemos hablar?- fue lo que primero que dijo Fuli. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar a los hermanos de Kion.

Kion volteó a sus hermanos como buscando permiso en ellos aunque sabía que no era necesario. Kopa y Kiara se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron a la cueva pues seguramente hablarían de algo de lo que no les incumbía.

-Kion, no tardes- dijo Kiara en tono "maternal" antes de desaparecer dentro de la roca pero no sin antes de cruzar una mirada con Fuli. En ninguno de los dos rostros había empatía. Para Kiara había algo en esa felina que no le agradaba del todo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Kion sacó de sus pensamientos a Fuli quien había seguido a Kiara con la mirada- Hablar no es algo que se te de mucho.

-Y al parecer hoy a ti tampoco –

Tan pronto como dijo esto Fuli, y al ver su mirada severa, Kion borró su sonrisa de sus labios. Sabía que tenía razón.

-Fuli, escúchame. Lamento tanto lo que pasó hoy. No debía de meterte esa idea estúpida en la cabeza. Casi te lastimas gravemente y todo es por mi culpa…-

-¿Idea estúpida? – Le cortó Fuli arqueando una ceja – No creo que haya sido algo estúpido-

-Pero te lastimaste – dijo Kion viendo el cuerpo de Fuli. Ya se había aseado el pelaje pero aun sobresalían pequeños golpes y rasguños.

-Esas cosas pasan. Fue mi culpa por no ver por dónde iba –

Las palabras de Fuli se oían sinceras y tranquilas pero su rostro seguía serio. Cosa que no tranquilizaba del todo a Kion.

-¿Entonces que me quieres decir?-

-Kion, eres nuestro líder. Lo de hoy fueron solo incidentes pero nosotros te necesitamos en esto. No solo físicamente sino que tu mente también este presente. No sé qué te ocurrió hoy pero debes de cambiar eso… Necesitamos al Kion de siempre-

-No siempre fui líder de un grupo – se excusaba Kion.

-Pero siempre fuiste valiente y decidido. Desde que te conocimos has sido así y hoy cuando necesitábamos de esa actitud eso simplemente desapareció. Te convertiste en un extraño para nosotros…-

Kion no supo que contestar a eso. Miró al suelo en busca de palabras pero no las había.

Esto es lo que temía esa mañana y ahora estaba ocurriendo.

La intención de Fuli no era hacerlo sentir mal pero ese no era el momento de verse débil. Estuvo a punto de disculparse por las palabras tan severas que le dijo pero decidió contenerse.

Fuli pensó que era suficiente y sin decir nada dio vuelta y comenzó su carrera a casa.

Kion se quedó en ese lugar durante unos minutos repasando cada palabra de su amiga.

Mientras tanto no lejos de ahí un viejo babuino con su bastón veía toda la escena. La actitud de los hijos de Simba le estaba empezando a preocupar y él debía hacer algo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Un cap. un poco más corto pero bueno.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	6. 3 Problemas

**Yuuki Konno** **: En verdad me alegra que te guste. Esos mensajes son los que necesito para seguir escribiendo jaja. Y no te preocupes, Kovu/Vitani/Nuka y el resto tendrán importancia en la historia aunque cambiaré un poco su origen y eso xD. Por cierto, veo que tú también tienes fanfic´s… me gustaría que hicieras uno de The Lion Guard :D en verdad escasean y necesitamos más historias :)**

 **3 Problemas.**

 _La pequeña Kiara se encontraba en lo que parecía ser prindelands pero no estaba completamente segura ya que una espesa niebla hacía imposible mirar más haya de 5 metros. El pasto se encontraba más alto de lo usual a tal punto que a la cachorra se le hacía difícil caminar normalmente._

 _Kiara comenzaba a asustarse pues se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola y esa idea le aterró._

 _-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Kion!, ¡Kopa! – comenzó a gritar desesperadamente pero no obtuvo respuesta._

 _El miedo se apoderó de ella, no sabía que ocurría. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente y esperar a todo eso pasara. Incluso una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

 _-Estas asustada…-_

 _De la inmensa nada se escuchó una voz hablándole._

 _Kiara abrió los ojos y rápidamente buscó el dueño de esa voz. No sabía si por alivio al saber que no se encontraba sola o por terror._

 _-¿Qui…quien está ahí? – la voz de Kiara sonaba nerviosa._

 _-Sé que es lo que sientes. Sé que tienes miedo-_

 _Kiara giraba a todas partes pero no lograba adivinar la dirección de esa voz y la niebla no ayudaba en nada._

 _-¡¿A qué le debería tener miedo?!- gritaba la cachorra._

 _De pronto a unos metro de ella se hiso visible una sombra negra. Entre la niebla se asomaba una silueta. Lo más extraño para Kiara era que esa figura era de un león joven, de más o menos su tamaño. No podía verle la cara pues apenas era visible ante sus ojos._

 _-A ser Reina…-_

 _Kiara se quedó congelada en su lugar, no por la extraña figura o la joven voz que se escuchaba si no por el significado de esas pesadas palabras._

 _-Eres tan fiel a tus ideales que tienes miedo a que esos mismos ideales te lleven al fracaso- prosiguió el extraño león._

 _Kiara no lo soportó más._

 _-¡¿Tú qué sabes?!- gritó ella y se abalanzó contra aquella silueta. Amarga fue su sorpresa al ver como esa sombra se desvanecía tan pronto como saltaba a ella._

 _Kiara se quedó mirando al suelo desconsolada y aun con lágrimas en la cara. Podía ver como las gotas de su llanto caían al piso._

 _Notó que el ambiente había cambiado a su alrededor. Ya no era pasto lo debajo de sus patas sino solo tierra aunque la niebla aún estaba presente._

 _-Tú no sabes nada de mí- trataba de defenderse la joven princesa._

 _En eso sintió una presencia detrás suyo, no muy cerca pero si lo suficiente como para saber que ese extraño león había aparecido nuevamente a sus espaldas. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella._

 _-Eres muy joven para tener ese tipo de sentimientos- dijo suavemente aquel extraño. Parecía que el tono de la voz le había cambiado._

 _-¿Por qué… porque sabes cómo me siento? ¿Quién eres?- interrogaba Kiara._

 _-Se dice que muchos seres vivos nacen conectados… que a pesar de la distancia pueden comunicarse o bien, saber lo que le sucede al otro- respondió esa sombra muy tranquilamente._

 _Kiara se dio vuelta para verlo de frente._

 _-"¿Conectados?" Pero yo no te conozco-_

 _-Aún no, pero pronto-_

 _-Pero para que…- kiara no pudo terminar su oración pues ese joven león desconocido la interrumpió._

 _-Sé que tienes dudas, Kiara. Sé tus intenciones… unificar a las manadas es algo digno de admirar-_

 _De pronto aquella silueta comenzó a desvanecerse entre la niebla, así como llegó._

 _-¡Espera!- Kiara comenzó a correr hacia él pero por más que daba pasos parecía que la distancia no se acortaba._

 _-Lo único que puedo decirte es que no estás sola…- finalizó el joven león._

 _Antes de desaparecer completamente, Kiara pudo divisar en los ojos de aquel extraño un brillo de color verde. No supo porque pero esto hiso que ella se detuviera de repente._

 _Kiara se quedó observando el sitio donde hace unos segundos había estado aquel león desconocido mientras que a su alrededor nuevas voces comenzaban a llamarla. Esas voces eran muy familiares pero decidió ignorarlas pues su atención se fijaba enfrente de ella. De la nada un fuerte dolor a la cabeza le hiso pegar un grito._

-¡Kiara!-

Los constantes gritos llamándola hicieron que ella despertara de golpe.

Ella se encontraba desconcertada por sus sueños que no podía descifrar si solo fue eso o había algo más…

-Por fin despiertas- dijo Kion viéndola.

-¿Estabas teniendo pesadillas?- añadió Kopa.

Kiara los observó por unos segundos sin decir nada para después levantarse lentamente de la roca donde dormía.

-Mmmm no…no. Solo eran sueños- contestó ella insegura de sus propias palabras.

-Bien, ahora que se aclaró ese tema "tan importante", salgamos. Papá nos está esperando en el manantial- dijo Kion a sus hermanos.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Kiara.

-No lo sé pero nos dijo que no tendrías tu entrenamiento de "princesa" hoy, así como Kion no vería a sus amigos para entrenar – dijo Kopa animado tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su hermana que se veía un poco preocupada aunque bien podría ser por el sueño.

-Kion, ¿otra vez nos metiste en problemas?- dijo Kiara girando la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de desaprobación.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no hice nada- trató de defenderse Kion ante las acusaciones ciegas de su hermana.

-Chicos, ya basta. Es mejor que no demos prisa, si no papá se enojará- Kopa trataba de evitar otra pelea entre sus hermanos mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la cueva real.

Kion y Kiara no dijeron nada, sabían que Kopa tenía razón.

En todo el camino ya no hubo más charlas entre ellos, menos aún en el manantial. Al parecer habían llegado antes que su padre y no les quedó más de otra que esperar.

Cada hermano estaban en su propia cabeza y contar sus problemas a sus hermanos no era una prioridad, nunca lo hacían, siempre iban con sus padres si es que el problema ya era grave.

Kion estaba acostado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cerca del agua pensando en la charla con Fuli de anoche. Todo lo que le dijo su amiga era verdad y eso lo atormentaba.

Kiara estaba en otro árbol junto al de Kion pero ella estaba sentada. Repasaba cada escena de su sueño. Había sido tan vivido que estaba segura que no fue una simple creación su mente y lo que más le intrigaba era aquel cachorro.

Por su parte Kopa estaba acostado en una gran roca que estaba a la orilla del manantial. Él movía el agua con su pata derecha dejándose llevar en sus propios pensamientos pues su estado sentimental era similar al de sus hermanos.

De pronto y sin saber porque, su atención se fijó en su reflejo que proyectaba el agua bajo de él. Nunca se había dado cuenta pero su figura solo mostraba la mitad de su cuerpo. Mientras la parte izquierda de él se reflejaba igual, la parte derecha se hacía oscura, casi inexistente. Quitó su garra del agua y arqueando una ceja curioso se acercó más para poder ver mejor aquello.

Cuando estuvo lo más cerca que pudo una piedra cayó en su reflejo haciendo que el pobre Kopa terminara todo mojado de la cara.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?- exclamó Kopa enfadado.

Kiara y Kion voltearon a ver qué había pasado levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Qué te paso Kopa?- preguntó Kion.

-Algún idiota arrojó una piedra al agua haciendo que me salpicara- dijo Kopa sacudiéndose para secarse.

-¿Así que "un idiota", he?- dijo Rafiki con una sonrisa desde una rama de unos de los arboles cercanos.

-Rafiki- dijeron sorprendidos los tres hermanos al unísono.

-Kopa, no creo que a tus padres les guste que te expreses de esa manera- dijo Rafiki bajando del árbol ágilmente cayendo en medio de ellos.

-Lo lamento, es que no lo esperaba- dijo Kopa arrepentido.

-Bueno, cuando menos lo esperes… espéralo- dijo Rafiki entre leves risas.

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde está nuestro padre? Lo íbamos a ver aquí- preguntó Kiara cambiando de tema.

Nuevamente las clásicas risas de Rafiki no se hicieron esperar.

-Oh, mis niños. Su padre no vendrá- dijo él.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los tres hermanos.

-¿Entonces porque estamos aquí? – cuestionó Kion al viejo babuino.

-Bueno, en realidad si debían estar aquí… pero conmigo- Rafiki trató de corregir - Yo mismo hable con su padre ayer y le pedí que me diera un día con ustedes-

-¿Porque?- Kopa no estaba seguro de todo eso.

-"¿Porque?"- imitó Rafiki – Porque los tres están perdidos de su camino-

Kion ya tenía una idea de a lo que iba esto.

-No sé a lo que te refieres – dijo el mismo comenzando a caminar dispuesto a irse. Kion sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pero no se quedaría a escuchar a alguien más decirle que estaba haciendo mal su trabajo como líder de The Lion Guard.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Rafiki colocando su bastón delante de Kion deteniendo su marcha para después señalarlo con el mismo objeto – Tú sientes INSEGURIDAD de ti mismo. Sí no confías en ti para dirigir a un grupo menos lo harán ellos.

Kion no supo que decir. Bajo las orejas y guardó silencio.

Rafiki se giró hacía Kiara y la señaló con su bastón al igual que a Kion.

-En ti, joven princesa, no hay PAZ. Crees tener la solución a muchos de los problemas pero en tu ser hay una parte de odio y esas soluciones no serán las correctas si no controlas tus emociones…-

Kiara quedó en shock. Por alguna razón esas palabras le recordaban al joven león de su sueño.

-Y finalmente tú joven Kopa…- dijo Rafiki haciendo exactamente lo que hiso anteriormente con sus hermanos.

Kopa cerró los ojos… ya esperaba el "golpe".

-Tú eres el más confundido de los tres. Sientes un vacío que no sabes cómo llenar… te sientes incompleto… sientes que no perteneces a ningún lado-

Tan pronto como acabo de decir sus palabras Rafiki, Kion y Kiara vieron incrédulos como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su hermano. Ese simple acto solo le dio la razón a Rafiki.

Los tres hermanos quedaron en silencio, no solo porque todo acerca de ellos mismos era verdad sino que nunca se habían imaginado que sus hermanos también estarían pasando por esos tormentos.

-No trato de ser duros con ustedes, pequeños. Pero créanme cuando les digo que es mejor que se den cuenta de la verdad desde una edad temprana… les evitara mucho dolor- dijo Rafiki cortando ese silencio.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Kiara. Ella también sentía la necesidad de llorar pero pudo contenerse.

-Mi trabajo es aconsejarlos. Lamentablemente yo no puedo resolver sus problemas, ustedes tienen que hacerse cargo de ellos- respondió el simio.

-¿Entonces solo viniste a recordarnos nuestros defectos?- dijo Kion.

-NO…- dijo fuertemente Rafiki- Los traje aquí para recordarles la importancia de la familia. ¿Han escuchado la frase: "La unión hace la fuerza"? Pues esa unión es más fuerte e indestructible cuando se trata de la familia. Cuando nos sentimos "inseguros", "enojados" o "que no pertenecemos a ninguna parte", debemos recordar que no estamos solo… debemos buscar a quienes nos complementen… a nuestra familia y a quienes queremos. Deben de confiar, mis niños… en ellos y en ustedes mismos-

Finalmente Rafiki les regalo una sonrisa que transmitía paz.

Los tres cachorros se miraron entre si buscando la verdad de esas palabras en el rostro de sus hermanos.

Kion en su cabeza se hacía presente la imagen de sus amigos y en lo importante que eran para él.

Kopa trataba de recordar desde cuándo comenzó a sentirse así… como si le faltara algo e inevitablemente a su mente vino la imagen de alguien en especial… _"Vitani"._

En Kiara pasaba algo diferente. Las palabras de Rafiki habían tomado un mayor sentido… Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

 **Continuara…**


	7. El Viaje de los 5

**Gracias a Darkness66, Yuuki Konno y a invaso'rs Queen por dejar sus comentarios :D**

 **TLK y TLG no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **El Viaje de los 5**

Era el final de la tarde y la oscuridad pronto cubriría el cielo.

Kion y Kopa habían pasado el resto del día juntos aunque sus charlas se limitaban a no más de 3 líneas de dialogo. Ambos se sentían incomodos pues sabían que ellos pasaban por algo similar pero la vergüenza podía más con ellos.

Kiara era la que se comportaba distinta desde que tuvieron su "platica" con Rafiki. Los había evitado a toda costa y cuando se acercaban a ella, la joven leona "huía de la escena". Kion y Kopa la vieron hablando con Zuri y Tiifu en una manera muy sospechosa. Los dos hermanos conocían muy bien a Kiara y sabían que algo tramaba… estarían alertas.

Cuando habían caído la noche y todos en la manada dormían, Kiara abrió un ojo para corroborar que nadie estuviera despierto. Cuando vio a todos echados durmiendo plácidamente, ella se levantó de su lugar con extremo cuidado pues su madre, también dormida, se encontraba solo a centímetros suyo.

A paso lento, caminó entre toda la multitud sin hacer ruido y en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba afuera de la cueva.

Iba a soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó dos voces muy familiares detrás suyo.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – dijo Kopa quien estaba al lado de Kion con cara de desaprobación.

Kiara tuvo que ahogar un grito para no despertar a nadie. Esos chiquillos sí que la habían espantado.

-Ehhh… este… yo… iba, iba- tartamudeaba nerviosa la leona tratando de encontrar una buena excusa -… iba al baño –

Finalizó ella tratando de sonar convincente… fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-Kiara, sabemos que mientes. Has estado actuando extraño desde que vimos a Rafiki. Dinos la verdad – dijo Kion.

Kiara soltó el aire de sus pulmones calmándose. Sabía que había sido atrapada.

-Está bien pero necesito que me apoyen en esto, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió ella.

Sus dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Bien –Kiara se tomó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras correctas –Anoche tuve lo que al inicio creí que fue un sueño pero después de lo que dijo Rafiki tengo razones para creer que es más que eso-

-¿Un sueño? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Kopa.

-Alguien me llamaba… era un león joven, como de nuestra edad y necesito encontrarlo-

-¿Para qué? – Kopa insistía en saber.

-Porque él… - hiso una pausa la pequeña -…. Puede ayudarme-

-¿Ayudarte en qué?... ¿al menos lo conoces?- preguntaba Kopa quien no entendía nada.

-¡No! no lo conozco y puede ser que quizá ni siquiera exista pero él me transmitía paz. Él quería ayudarme y apoyarme… cosa que nadie de aquí hace.- dijo ella sin pelos en la lengua – Puede que esté perdiendo mi tiempo pero al menos debo intentarlo-

Kion y Kopa se miraron culpables. Ninguno de los dos nunca mostraba preocupación por su hermana y eso fue como un golpe directo al corazón.

-Solo necesito que me cubran. Mis papás no deben saber que me fui-

-Mmm pues eso será difícil si no estamos aquí – se aventuró a decir Kopa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kiara.

-Iremos contigo – Kion apoyó la idea de su hermano.

Ambos varones mostraban una sonrisa sincera hacia ella que haría que se le ablandara el corazón a cualquiera.

Kiara estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba eso.

-Chicos, no es necesario. Podemos meternos en problemas –

-¿Olvidas lo que dijo Rafiki? Somos familia y debemos estar unidos- le dijo Kion animándola.

-Además nunca te dejaríamos ir sola a un lugar desconocido- Kopa hablaba con el mismo tono que el de Kion – pero es mejor que partamos mañana en la noche, no creo que sea lo más conveniente salir ahora… debemos prepararnos, comer y descansar bien.

Kiara les devolvió la sonrisa conmovida. Quizá era la primera vez que podía decir que actuaban como hermanos responsables.

-Gracias, hermanos pero no iba a ir sola-

Parece que Kion y Kopa no captaron bien las palabras de Kiara pues comenzaban a dirigirse a la cueva para prepararse.

-Claro que no. Iras con nosotros – dijo Kion inflando el pecho con orgullo entrando a la cueva real junto con Kopa.

-No me refería a eso…- pero al parecer no la escuchaban. De pronto desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la gran roca.

Había llegado la hora, la noche estaba en su punto más oscuro y todos dormían, excepto 3 cachorros que, como si hubieran escuchado una alarma, se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

Los tres hermanos se miraron cómplices aunque hicieron una pausa al ver a sus padres durmiendo. Fue en ese momento en que cayeron en cuenta de que tal vez no los verían en mucho tiempo… o quizá nunca pues los tres estaban conscientes de que haya afuera todo sería un peligro.

Kopa no se pudo resistir y acarició suavemente a su madre en la mejilla teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

-No te preocupes Kopa, los veremos pronto, te lo prometo – Kiara trataba de dar ánimos a su hermanos aunque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de esa promesa.

Los tres se despidieron con una última mirada. En verdad no estaban seguros de lo que hacían y tan pronto como sus padres se dieran cuenta de que no estaban los buscarían rápidamente. Su único consuelo era que para el amanecer ellos ya estarían lejos.

Caminaron con cuidado por el lugar hacía la salida y tratando de no mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Kion y Kopa se llevaron una "desagradable sorpresa" al ver frente a ellos a Zuri y a Tiifu. Ellas miraban a los chicos con una sonrisa arrogante, incluso victoriosa. Ambas amigas sabían que pondrían esa cara de desagrado cuando se enteraran que ellas participarían en el viaje.

En realidad a Kion le daba igual, esas cachorras no le caían mal pero hubiera preferido que el viaje hubiera sido de ellos tres. Por su lado a Kopa la idea de que ellas vinieran no le gustaba en nada. Para nadie era secreto que Kopa no se llevaba con Zuri y Tiifu… para él esas dos niñas se le hacían demasiado "infantiles".

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – cuestionó Kopa enfadado.

-¿Tu qué crees, niñito? Acompañaremos a Kiara – respondió Zuri con la misma voz arrogante.

-¡Oh no! Ya somos demasiados. Si los adultos se enteran de que también ustedes desaparecieron…- insistía Kopa.

-Kiara vino a nosotras primero. Debemos apoyarla- interrumpió Zuri – Además… ¿No es triste que Kiara nos tenga más confianza a nosotras que a sus propios hermanos?

Zuri trataba de provocar a Kopa quien le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ya basta. Todos estamos aquí para la misma causa… No nos desviemos de esa misión- Dijo Tiifu tratando de evitar despertar a la manada.

-Sí, Kopa. Ya no podemos hacer nada para evitar que ellas vengan. Además, entre más seamos mejor nos podremos proteger- Kion apoyó a Tiifu.

Zuri sacó la lengua en signo de burla, lo cual solo enfurecía más a Kopa pero decidió ignorarla.

-Bien, pero no me haré responsable de ustedes dos – dijo Kopa de mala gana.

-No te necesito – dijo Zuri con una risa incrédula.

-Ya cálmense. No perdamos más el tiempo – les cortó Kiara poniéndose en medio de ambos que estaban a punto se saltar el uno sobre el otro.

-Está bien…- dijeron fastidiados Zuri y Kopa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y hacia donde nos dirigiremos?- preguntó Tiifu una vez que el "ambiente" se había tranquilizado.

-Pues…- inició Kiara pero una vez más fue interrumpida.

-Antes de irnos esperaba que pudiéramos hacer una parada en un lugar. Necesito hablar con alguien- dijo Kion.

Los cuatro cachorros restantes se miraron intrigados… ¿Con quién quería hablar a esta hora? Aun así, no se opusieron ante esa idea.

Los jóvenes leones caminaron cerca de diez minutos hasta llegar a un árbol mediano que no resaltaba entre los demás. Kiara dio un vistazo y bajo del árbol había una familia de Cheetah: Dos adultos y su hija la cual todos reconocieron rápidamente.

Los cinco cachorros se detuvieron en una roca que se encontraba cerca y que les ayudaba a cubrirse.

-Es Fuli y sus padres – comentó Kopa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le siguió Kiara.

-Necesito hablar con ella… Alguien debe hacerse cargo de The Lion Guard mientras no estoy- les respondió Kion tranquilamente.

-Pero Kion, ¿podemos confiar en ella?

-No te preocupes Kiara. Fuli es mi amiga y confio en ella… Además, se lo debo- y dicho esto Kion comenzó a caminar hacía el pie del árbol y el resto del grupo se escondió detrás de la roca solo asomando la cabeza por encima para poder ver.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella comenzó a moverla con cuidado. Fuli estaba acurrucada cerca de sus padres y en cualquier momento podrían despertar.

Poco a poco Fuli comenzó a abrir los ojos hasta que lo miró.

-¿Kion?- dijo la cheetah adormilada.

El joven león hiso una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Todo eso se le hacía extraño pero ella no dudó en seguirlo.

-Kion, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes qué hora es? – decía Fuli mientras se tallaba los ojos con su pata. Ambos estaban a unos metros de sus padres pero era lo suficientemente lejos para no despertarlos.

-Fuli, necesito un favor- inició él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues… comenzaré un viaje en busca de alguien que quizá no existe pero de existir le traería felicidad a Kiara y con suerte esta experiencia nos servirá a Kopa y a mí para encontrar lo que nos falta y por fin sentirnos capaces en nuestra misión en la vida-

En la cara de Fuli solo se formaba un enorme signo de interrogación pues no entendía a lo que se refería aquel león.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella después de unos segundos tratando de descifrar, sin éxito, lo que le dijo.

Kion suspiro rodando los ojos.

-Me iré del reino- sintetizó él.

-¡¿Te iras?!- gritó Fuli.

-Shhh!- la calló Kion con una pata en la boca. A la felina no le gustó eso y rápidamente se la apartó – Es solo por un tiempo. Kiara necesita de nosotros y no podemos abandonarla-

-¿"De nosotros"?- repitió Fuli las palabras de Kion viendo por encima de su hombro y pudo ver no muy lejos a cuatro cabezas que se asomaban hacía su dirección – ¿Llevaras a todos los cachorros de tu manada?-

-No tengo opción – dijo derrotado.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?-

-Necesito que te hagas cargo de The Lion Guard durante mi ausencia. Ellos necesitan un líder-

-¿Y porque no le dijiste a Bunga?-

-Porque The Lion Guard requiere de un líder serio, entregado y él es un poco… ya sabes- dijo Kion soltando una lave risa.

-No lo sé, Kion-

-Por favor. Tú eres la indicada para esto y aprovechas para decirles a los chicos el porque me fui-

-No me refiero a dirigir al grupo. Me refiero a que no estoy segura de su partida, no creo que sea lo corrector. Ahí afuera hay muchos peligros y ustedes son los hijos del Rey y la Reina de Prindelands. Si les pasa algo sería un golpe brutal para todo el reino pues son la futura reina, nuestro líder y… Kopa- finalizó ella dirigiendo su mirada hacía el ultimo león mencionado que a pesar de la distancia parecía que la había escuchado pues él bajo sus orejas.

-Todos estamos conscientes de lo que vendrá y en los problemas en los que nos meteremos pero esto lo hacemos por Kiara y una de las intenciones de ella es regresar el reino como estaba: unir a los desterrados y a nuestra manada en una sola familia y yo luchare por eso. Por eso necesito tu apoyo, Fuli-

Fuli lo pensó durante unos minutos. Tanto así que comenzó a andar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado pensando bien en lo que le pedía. Varias veces tuvo que posar su mirada sobre su amigo para aclarar su mente. Finalmente se detuvo frente a él y lo miro seria.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kion nervioso.

-Lo haré – fue su única respuesta.

-¡¿En verdad?! ¡Gracias! – Kion no pudo evitar estrecharla en un abrazo.

-Kion, baja la voz, puedes despertar a mis padres- dijo ella en un susurró tratando de separarse. No podía evitarlo pero ese tipo de demostraciones de "agradecimiento" la ponían incomoda.

Sus amigos solo miraban la escena desde lejos sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

-¿De qué tanto hablan esos dos?- preguntó Kopa al resto del grupo.

-Kion dijo que le pediría que dirigiera The Lion Guard- respondió Kiara.

-¿Y acaso una de las obligaciones de The Lion Guard es abrazar a sus rivales? porque parece que Kion le está mostrando su técnica especial a Fuli – dijo Kopa en tono divertido. Al parecer le había hecho gracia su propia broma.

Fue inevitable la risa de sus amigos. Les había parecido gracioso aquello, incluso a Zuri se le escapó una risita. A Kiara y a Zuri les había divertido las palabras de Kopa pero no era el mismo caso en una joven cachorra de ojos verdes que miraba preocupada la escena.

 _(Volviendo con Fuli y Kion)_

-Nuevamente gracias Fuli, te debo una- dijo Kion una vez que soltó a su amiga.

-Me debes al menos dos- respondió la Cheetah con una sonrisa traviesa. Era rara la vez que Kion o sus amigos veían a Fuli bromear con algo.

Kion rió brevemente para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacía su "nuevo grupo de viaje".

-Kion- le frenó nuevamente la voz de Fuli –Tengan mucho cuidado. Los chicos y yo no nos queremos quedar sin líder-

-Estaremos bien. Además en cualquier caso ellos están en buenas garras- respondió Kion sin borrar su sonrisa. Por primera vez sentía que estaba teniendo una conversación de "amigos" con Fuli. Era lamentable la circunstancia en que se estaba dando.

Kion comenzó a correr de ese lugar lo más silencio que podía y en medio del camino recordó algo.

-Por cierto, te agradeciera también si nos cubres de papá y mamá. No deben saber a dónde fuimos- agregó Kion sin frenar su marcha. Fue un milagro que los padres de Fuli no despertaran por esos gritos.

-Ya me debes tres, Kion- dijo por ultimo Fuli en voz baja viendo cómo se reunía con sus amigos. Le daba gusto ver que ahora se apoyaban entre ellos aunque no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Por ultimo ella regresó a dormir junto a sus padres.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Zuri curiosa una vez que Kion regresó con ellos.

-Nada. Fuli nos ayudará- Kion respondió alegre.

-Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo. ¿Para donde capitana? – dijo Kopa dirigiéndose hacia Kiara.

-No estoy segura pero en mi sueño el ambiente cambió a un lugar parecido a Las Lejanías. Seguramente aquel león vive por ahí- respondió Kiara.

-¿Has estado ahí antes?- preguntó Zuri.

-No pero si en la frontera con mi padre y ese lugar se parece mucho al de mi sueño. Empecemos por ahí-

-Muy bien- respondieron todos comenzando a caminar.

Y así comenzaba el viaje de los 5 cachorros. Un viaje que no sería fácil pero que ahora todos estaban más decididos que nunca.

 ** _Continuara…._**

 **Un cap. un poco más largo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado :D**

 **También les dejo una página de Facebook que abrí para los fans de estas películas:**

 **UNANSE :)**

 **"Fans de El Rey Leon en español"**

 **(Así búsquenlo)**


	8. Reik

**Aquí voy a alterar un poco la distancia de Las Lejanías ya que en TLK 2 Kiara llega a ellas rápidamente pero en este cap. haré más larga la distancia.**

 **TLK y TLG son propiedad de Disney.**

 **REIK**

El sol había salido ya hace más de tres horas pero los 5 cachorros seguían caminando por órdenes de Kiara ya que detenerse en esos momentos no era recomendable. No estaban muy lejos de la roca del rey aunque ya no estaba a la vista.

Habían dejado atrás la sabana y hace horas que habían entrado a pequeño desierto que separa las Lejanías al Reino.

Aunque el sol no llevaba mucho tiempo arriba ya podían sentir el calor sofocante de esa zona. Todos los cachorros estaban cansados y sedientos pero no se detenían.

-Kiara, ¿crees que podamos descansar un poco? – preguntó Zuri que no había parado de quejarse desde que partieron.

-No podemos. Zazu o el resto de la manada puede encontrarnos y entonces sí estaríamos en problemas – respondió Kiara sin apartar la vista de enfrente. Ella se encontraba hasta adelante del grupo pues es la única que sabía la ruta… o eso pensaba ella.

A ella le seguían de cerca Tiifu junto con Zuri y hasta atrás iban los hermanos Koda y Kopa.

-Pero Kiara, hemos caminado toda la noche, estoy cansada, con sueño, mis patas me duelen, tengo calor, sed y empiezo a sentir hambre- dijo Zuri como toda una niña haciendo berrinches.

Kopa, que hasta ahora había aguantado lo más que podía no gritarle a esa niña "consentida", no lo soportaba más.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de quejarte por una vez en tu vida?!- gritó Kopa desde atrás comenzando a acercarse a ellas.

Las tres niñas se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de enojo de Kopa y voltearon a verlo.

-Disculpa, pero yo no fui "diseñada" para cruzar desiertos, niñito- contestó Zuri asiéndole frente a Kopa comenzando así una riña entre ellos.

Solo se escuchaban gritos de ambos asiendo casi imposible entender lo que decían. Kiara y Tiifu suspiraron cansadas. Sabían que habían comenzado una de sus típicas discusiones y eso ponía de mal humor al resto del grupo.

Tiifu apartó la mirada de ellos un momento y la dirigió a Kion que se había quedado en su lugar desde que se detuvieron, hasta atrás. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, al menos así no tendría que soportar la pelea de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Kiara levantó la mirada un momento y entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del sol pudo darse cuenta de algo que los demás no.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Tiifu curiosa a Kion que se encontraba mirando hacia la dirección por dónde venían.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kion que no escuchó llegar a Tiifu- Nada, es solo que la roca del rey ya no se ve-

Tiifu lo imitó y comprobó que era verdad lo que decía. Para atrás solo se veía desierto y un par de árboles.

Kion se levantó y junto a Tiifu se dirigió hacia Kiara quien parecía concentrada en algo.

-Kiara, quizá Zuri tenga razón. Debemos descansar un poco- dijo Kion haciendo que la mencionada y Kopa detuvieran su discusión. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kiara a su hermano pues parecía que la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Hay que parar. No hemos dormido y creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo acabo que la roca real ya no se ve y esos nos da algo de tiempo- agregó Kion.

-¿Quieren descansar aquí, en medio de la nada?- contestó Kiara.

Kion volteó a todos lados y entendió a lo que se refería.

-Busquemos una sombra y agua- alentó Tiifu la idea.

-No podemos hacerlo. Hay otro problema – dijo Kiara levantando nuevamente la vista al cielo para que los demás la imitaran.

Como se esperaba, todos lo hicieron y con un poco de trabajo a causa del sol pudieron ver a un buitre volando en círculos sobre ellos.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese? – preguntó Kopa.

-Solo traerá problemas. Hay que estar atentos…-

-¡Oye tú! – Gritó Zuri interrumpiendo a Kiara - ¡Lárgate de aquí pajarraco. Ya tenemos problemas como para que tú vengas a molestar. Tengo sueño y sed así que es mejor que te vayas!-

Los cuatro cachorros restantes vieron sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos como su amiga le grita sin descaro a esa gran ave como si se tratara de un pequeño colibrí.

De pronto el buitre comenzó a bajar rápidamente desde las alturas.

-Bien hecho, Zuri, lo hiciste enojar- dijo Kopa con terror ante lo que había presenciado.

-Manténganse juntos – ordenó Kion y el resto solo asintió con la cabeza, todos menos Zuri.

En menos de un segundo el ave aterrizó enfrente de ellos. Era un buitre viejo y demacrado por la edad. A decir verdad era más pequeño de lo que parecía pero aun así los chicos no bajaron la guardia.

-Hola, parecen un poco perdidos. ¿Necesitan ayuda?- saludó aquel pájaro pero en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa que les provocaba desconfianza, incluso daba escalofríos.

-Oye, tú, buitre. ¿Con que derecho vienes a molestarnos? Lo último que necesitamos es un brabucón por aquí y demás, tú ya no estás en edad como para venir con tus "jueguitos"- dijo Zuri separándose de sus amigos y dirigiéndose a ese extraño.

Sus amigos no podían creer la actitud de ella. Había pasado de ser una "niñita quejumbrosa" a provocar a un ave que fácilmente podría hacerles daño.

El buitre la miró por un segundos sería para luego soltar un risa rasposa.

-Sí que eres valiente-

-Cuando me provocan puedo ser la peor- contestó Zuri.

-Escuche que necesitan descansar – dijo el buitre a todo el grupo de cachorros- ¿A dónde se dirigen?-

-A las lejanías – respondió Kion más por nervios que por otra cosa pues decirle su destino a un extraño no era la mejor opción.

-Que coincidencia, yo vivó por ahí pero déjenme decirles que no es un lugar para cinco jóvenes cachorros-

-Lo sabemos- dijo cortante Kiara.

-Bueno, si tanto quieren llegar ahí yo los puedo guiar. De hecho me dirigía ahí ahora mismo- se ofreció ayudarlos el extraño buitre sin quitar su sonrisa de malicia.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?- dijo firmemente Kopa.

-Oh, es verdad. Mi nombre es Reik. Es un placer-

-Pues gracias, "Reik" pero mi amiga sabe llegar a ese lugar- dijo Tiifu.

-Ah, ¿enserio?- dijo Reik en tono de burla mirando a Kiara quien había sido señalada por Tiifu.

-Yo…- dudó Kiara.

-Pues déjenme decirles que se están desviando del camino-

-Kiara- le llamó Kion.

-Es posible que me haya perdido un poco- contestó ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Hemos estado caminando sin rumbo?- preguntó incrédula Zuri.

-Hace mucho que no paso por aquí. Además aquí todo se parece- se escudaba Kiara.

-Déjenme ayudar y les doy mi palabra de que llegaran pronto a ese lugar- dijo Reik.

Los cinco se miraron con duda. Su situación era crítica pues estaban perdidos pero también seguir a un extraño no era una buena opción.

-¿Por qué no lo hablan entre ustedes?, yo esperare por aquí- concluyó Reik alejándose un poco de ellos.

Los cachorros se agruparon para hablar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo preocupada Tiifu.

-Es obvio que no podemos confiar en él, pero tampoco podemos seguir sin rumbo – agregó Kopa.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos para pensar mejor.

-No tenemos de otra. Hay que seguirlo pero hay que estar alerta en lo que hace- dijo finalmente Kion.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó Kiara quien se sentía un poco culpable.

-Sí. Somos cinco y si intenta hacernos daño podremos ganarle solo hay que estar juntos, ¿de acuerdo?- contestó Kion

-Bien- dijeron el resto al unisono.

Ellos se acercaron a Reik y tratando de parecer firmes le dieron su respuesta.

-Aceptaremos tu ayuda pero es mejor que no intentes nada- dijo Kion en nombre del grupo.

-No se preocupen niños. Tienen mi palabra que llegaran ahí- contestó Reik para después despegar del suelo y comenzar a volar hacia una dirección – Traten de seguirme el paso lo más que puedan-

-Confiaría más en él si no tuviera voz de loco – le comentó Zuri a Tiifu.

-Lo sé, igual yo-

E inmediatamente comenzaron a seguir a ese extraño buitre.

 **Continuara…**

 **Iba a hacer este cap. en uno solo pero mejor lo dividiré en dos para no hacerlo tan extenso.**

 **Si te está gustando la historia házmelo saber, es lo que me inspira a seguir con ella.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Y ya saben, únanse al grupo de fans en facebook:**

 **"Fans de El Rey Leon en español"**

 **(Así búsquenlo)**


	9. Mistah y Dejarhi

**TLK y TLG son propiedad de Disney**

 **Mistah y Dejarhi**

Habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que Reik había guiado al grupo de cachorros a las lejanías. Ninguno de los jóvenes leones hablaba pues debían estar atentos a cualquier conducta extraña de su guía.

Finalmente poco a poco vieron como el panorama volvía a cambiar, pasando de desierto a un lugar rocoso y descuidado donde parecía que el pasto no crecía y los arboles no tenían hojas.

Llegaron a una pequeña cornisa donde se detuvieron y pudieron apreciar mejor ese insólito sitio. Rápidamente Kiara reconoció el lugar.

-Llegamos- exclamó Kiara aún sin quitar la angustia de su voz pues sabían que las Lejanías no era un lugar tranquilo y seguro.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Tiifu horrorizada pues en su mente las Lejanías era un lugar bello, parecido a prindelands.

-¿Estas son Las Lejanías?- le siguió Zuri en el mismo estado que su amiga -¿Alguien puede vivir aquí?-

-Por eso vinimos- dijo Kiara sin ninguna emoción comenzando a bajar la colina y adentrándose en ese lugar de sombras y sin poner excusas, sus amigos la siguieron.

-Al menos el buitre decía la verdad- dijo Kopa un poco aliviado pues a diferencia de Kiara, él si estaba emocionado por llegar a ese sitio.

Tan pronto como se adentraron, Reik desapareció de su vista. Al parecer había bajado de su vuelo hasta perderse entre las rocas y eso no era una buena señal.

-¿Adónde se fue?- ese simple acto de desaparecer ponía de nervios a Kion, presentía que algo estaba mal.

-Olvidémonos de él. Hay que seguir- le respondió Kiara.

-¿Y si nos encontramos con los desterrados?- insistió Kion – No dudarían en hacernos daño-

-El león que vi en mi sueño se encontraba en las Lejanías. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar encontrarlo a él primero-

-Eso no me consuela mucho- dijo Tiifu nerviosa.

-Además entre los desterrados se encuentran amigos nuestros. Quizá ellos nos puedan ayudar a convencer a su manda de que no nos ataquen- inmediatamente después de decir esto Kiara volteó a ver a Kopa y él entendió inmediatamente de quien estaba hablando.

Pronto llegaron a un lugar amplio entre las rocas y un sonido llamó la atención de todos rápidamente. Los cachorros voltearon hacia un árbol grande y seco y sobre una de sus ramas se encontraba Reik con esa sonrisa maliciosa que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Adónde te habías ido, buitre?- le gritó Zuri enojada.

-No te exaltes pequeña, solo me adelante un poco para avisar a unos amigos de su llegada-

-¿Qué amigos?- preguntó Kiara desconfiada.

Reik no respondió, en cambio volteo hacia una de las rocas que los cachorros tenían enfrente y de ésta se asomó un león. Era un león maduro de pelaje oscuro que fácilmente se podría mesclar entre la noche. El viento movía su melena libremente la cual era de un tono aún más oscuro que su cuerpo. Al lado de éste, también apareció un león idéntico al primero pero éste era solo un joven cachorro un poco mayor que el resto de los cinco el cual ya poseía un prodigioso mechón de melena sobre su cabeza y un poco en las orejas. El mechón caía suavemente sobre la frente del joven.

-Señor Mistah, le he traído compañía- dijo victorioso Reik desde la rama.

Mistah y el otro león que lo acompañaba dieron un salto desde la roca donde se encontraban hasta caer frente a los Kiara y sus amigos.

-Ahora si me sorprendiste, Reik. Tres cachorros de león- felicitó Mistah al ave comenzando a rodear a los jóvenes. El otro joven misterioso solo se quedó sentado en su lugar y veía divertido la escena.

-¿Son los desterrados?- preguntó Zuri que no entendía lo que sucedía pues nunca había estado en un peligro verdadero.

-No, no son ellos. En esa manada solo hay un macho y no es ninguno de ellos- respondió segura Kiara.

Instintivamente Kion y Kopa se pusieron a los costados de las tres cachorras restantes protegiéndolas.

-Aléjate- amenazaba Kopa mostrando sus pequeños pero filosos colmillos.

-No les harás nada a ellas – dijo Kion imitando las amenazas de su hermano.

-Vaya, tenemos a dos héroes aquí. Eso me agrada- dijo el león mayor fingiendo sorpresa –Ya comenzábamos a aburrirnos, ¿no es así Dejarhi?-

-Así es padre- respondió firme el oscuro joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- el joven Kion trataba de sonar seguro y parecer valiente pero por dentro el terror lo invadía cada vez más -¿Nos mataran?-

-¿Matarlos? Eso sería muy fácil. Ahora mismo podría casarlos uno a uno y terminar con esto pero yo tengo planes diferentes para ustedes- decía Mistah sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de ellos. Verán… Mi hijo está en su etapa de entrenamiento pero lamentablemente no hemos encontrado más rivales dignos para él. Los que ha combatido han perecido y necesitamos a cachorros fuertes. Ahí es donde entran ustedes-

-Nosotros no sabemos pelear- decía Kopa.

-Pero si se ve que están bien nutridos. Parecen ser fuertes y si no al menos Dejarhi se divertirá un poco-

Kion presionaba las garras contra la tierra. Todo eso sonaba horrible y no dejaría que sus hermanos o sus amigas pasaran por eso.

-¡No te permitiremos eso! – gritó Kion sacando valor de donde ni siquiera tenía.

-¡Cállate!- respondió furioso Mistah golpeando fuertemente con el dorso de su pata a Kion haciendo que éste callera de bruces contra el suelo y desmayándose al instante.

-¡Kion!- gritaron sus hermanos al verlo como si estuviera sin vida en el suelo. Zuri y Tiifu trataban de ahogar gritos de horror.

-¡Ahora escúchenme! Es mejor que hagan lo que digo si no quieren morir ahora mismo- amenazó Mistah.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó Kopa saltando encima del león mayor quien fácilmente lo recibió con un golpe en el aire como a Kion causando que este también se desmayara.

-Kopa- gritaba su nombre Kiara aterrada –Por favor, no les hagas nada-

Poco a poco Mistah se iba acercando a las tres cachorras restantes arrinconándolas contra la pared.

Kion aturdido por el golpe pudo abrir un poco los ojos desde el suelo y en su imagen borrosa pudo ver como con un pequeño y seco golpe Mistah desmayaba una por una a su hermana y a sus amigas.

Kion trató de levantarse sin mucho éxito pues aún estaba mareado. Finalmente cayó de nuevo al suelo derrotado solo viendo como Mistah volvía a él. Pudo ver aquellos ojos carentes de vida cuando lo tuvo en frente y el terror lo controló completamente.

Mistah lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó hasta ponerlo a su altura. Kion no podía respirar por la fuerza del agarre.

-No te preocupes, niño. Tus amigos solo están durmiendo. Necesitan descansar ya que será necesario para lo que tengo planeado para ustedes mañana- decía entre risas que transmitían horror puro- Seguiremos con los planes, ustedes pelearan contra mi hijo y deben dar lo mejor de sí, si es que quieren vivir…. Y tú, maldito, serás el primero-

Terminando de decir esto, aquel león oscuro azotó a Kion contra el suelo haciendo que por fin se desmayara completamente.

Lo último que Kion vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Dejarhi acercándose y riéndose de él.

 **Continuara…**

 **Solo queda aclarar unos puntos...**

 ***En esta historia Tiifu y Zuri no son pridelanders "originales". Ellas llegaron después de que Simba desterrara a la manada de Zira por lo cual ellas no conocen a Vitani, Zira, Nuka, etc.**

 ***Zira adoptó a Kovu después de ser desterrados (aquí no será su hijo legitimo) por lo cual Kopa, Kion y Kiara no conocen a Kovu.**


	10. Cambio de Planes

**Sinceramente tenía planeado dejar la historia pues no estaba teniendo el recibimiento esperado pero debido a los mensajes dejados y la petición de una persona en Facebook seguiré un poco más de tiempo aquí.**

 **Agradezco bastante a quienes comentaron, por ustedes la historia seguirá.**

 **TLK y TLG son propiedad de Disney**

 **"CAMBIO DE PLANES"**

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que Kion despertara y poco a poco abriera los ojos. Aún se sentía mareado por el golpe de Mistah.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba en una pequeña cueva donde apenas y podía caber de pie, aquello se le hizo raro pues lo último que recordaba era a sus amigos cayendo al suelo uno por uno a causa de los golpes de Mistah. Fue ahí cuando reaccionó y sintió una enorme angustia por sus hermanos y sus amigas. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

A pocos metros de él podía ver una leve luz que se asomaba por la cueva, ahí estaba la salida y sin pensarlo dos veces, y con el cuerpo débil por no comer y descansar, salió corriendo en esa dirección.

Kion comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, la idea de que sus amigos estuvieran heridos caía como agua fría sobre él.

Una vez afuera sus ánimos empeoraron… Frente a Kion se encontraba Dejarhi sentado con una sonrisa maliciosas, quizá demasiado para un cachorro. Involuntariamente Kion retrocedió un poco al verlo ahí.

Ambos se encontraban en una especie de círculo amplio rodeado de piedras donde si bien no era imposible escalar las rocas, escapar no era una opción pues la imagen de sus amigos no desaparecía de su mente.

Al haber escuchado el plan de Mistah y al ver a su hijo con esa mirada sin escrúpulos sabía que significaba todo aquello… se encontraba en una arena de combate.

-Hasta que despiertas, maldito – dijo Dejarhi acercándose a él.

Kion levantó la mirada al cielo pero no pudo descifrar si era de día, tarde o noche ya que unas nubes negras adornaban el cielo.

Kion retrocedía a cada paso de Dejarhi, no iba a caer en su juego. También al mismo tiempo pudo ver la silueta de Mistah que veía a ambos desde una roca alta, ahora mostraba una mirada inexpresiva.

Dejarhi comenzó a rodearlo como lo había hecho su padre, examinaba a Kion de arriba abajo como buscando su punto débil.

El león de mechón rojizo tomó aire y se plantó en el suelo decidido.

-No pelearé contigo – dijo Kion sin quitarle la vista de encima pues sentía como si en cualquier momento aquel león fuera a saltar encima suyo.

Dejarhi se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

-¿Por qué te ríes? – cuestiono Kion entre enfado y terror.

-Porque ya sabía exactamente cuál sería tu reacción. Tú, un honorable león que cree que cada vida es valiosa- Dejarhi hiso una pausa y rió aún más fuerte- me dan asco los tipos como tú-

-Has lo que quieras conmigo pero deja a mis amigos en paz-

-Oh claro que no. Esto no funciona así, amigo. Tú obedecerás a lo que te diga –

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

Dejarhi no dijo nada, solo lo veía con malicia y esa sonrisa que a Kion le daba asco no se borraba de su cara. Pasó unos segundos cuando el extraño león volteó a su derecha. Kion entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería y lo imitó.

Kion se quedó frio al ver que a unos metros de distancia se encontraba Tiifu inconsciente en el suelo.

No sabía cómo no la había notado pero ese pensamiento fue opacado por los ya predecibles planes de Dejarhi.

-No te preocupes, al menos aún no. Ella como tus amigos siguen "durmiendo"- dijo Dejarhi volteando a diferentes partes de aquella arena.

Kion una vez más lo imito y pudo ver que en las paredes de aquellas rocas que servían como barreras, había cuatro pequeñas cuevas en las cuales la entrada estaba obstruida por una roca. No tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar que ahí tenían al resto de sus amigos.

-Cómo puedes ver no tienes opción – dijo Dejarhi comenzando a caminar hacia la pequeña cachorra desmayada, lo cual alertó a Kion – si te reúsas…

Dejarhi dejo sus palabras al aire y sacó sus garras pasándolas suavemente por el rostro de Tiifu.

-¡Basta!- gritó Kion sin pensarlo dos veces- Lo haré -

-La mejor decisión que has tomado. Ahora adelante, comienza… muéstrame de que estás hecho- dijo Dejarhi apartándose de Tiifu y comenzando a correr hacia Kion pues ya no esperaría más tiempo.

Justo en ese momento Kopa despertaba. Lo primero que escuchó fueron unos golpes y unos rugidos. Se levantó rápidamente pero fue en vano ya que se encontraba en encerrado en una cueva y una roca le impedía salir. Entre la cueva y la roca había una pequeña abertura por el cual pudo ver toda la escena. Kion evitaba a toda costa los golpes de Dejarhi pero la mayoría de sus intentos eran en vano ya que tan pronto evitaba un zarpazo, otro le daba directo en la cara.

Kopa en su desesperación intentó mover con toda sus fuerzas la puerta de esa prisión pero no pudo, era demasiado peso para él solo. No le quedaba más que ver la "batalla" y apoyar a su hermano.

Había transcurrido unos pocos minutos que para Kion habían sido eternos. En ese tiempo solo se dedicaba a esquivar, aquel león era más grande y fuerte que él. Entre golpes y el esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, el pobre león estaba perdiendo fuerza rápidamente.

-¡¿Por qué no atacas, basura?!- le gritó Dejarhi quien se detuvo en ese momento.

Kion bajo la mirada al suelo, fatigado. Comenzaba a sangrar de la cara y podía ver como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al piso.

-No soy como tú… - contestó Kion con voz baja pero que Dejarhi alcanzo a escuchar fácilmente.

Dejarhi rió sarcástico y negando con la cabeza.

En ese momento Tiifu despertaba. Aunque por lo que presenció hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

-Si así quieres morir…- dijo Dejarhi propinándole un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores en la mejilla a Kion haciendo que éste callera bruscamente al suelo.

El sonido fue tan fuerte que hiso que los demás despertaran en sus respectivas "prisiones". Todas éstas tenían aberturas por las cueles se podía mirar hacia afuera y lo que vieron les revolvió el estómago.

Todo parecía pasar lento para Kion quien aún estaba consiente pero bastante afectado por el golpe.

-Kion…- suspiró Tiifu desde el suelo. Fue como si al ver a Kion de aquella manera le hubieran arrebatado toda su energía.

-Hermano- dijo Kopa del mismo modo. No podía creer lo que veía.

Zuri y Kiara estaban en el mismo estado aunque Kiara en especial parecía petrificada.

Dejarhi se detuvo frente a él y lo miraba sin culpa.

-Vaya… sí que me decepcionaste- Dejarhi arqueó una ceja – Veo que sigues con vida. Es mejor así, veras como acabo uno por uno con tus amigos-

Kion escuchaba un poco lejos la voz de Dejarhi pero entendía cada palabra. En ese momento quería olvidarse de todo lo que le enseñaron y saltar al cuello de ese repulsivo león pero era inútil, no podía levantarse.

Kiara logro notar que su hermano estaba con vida lo cual eliminó el nudo de su garganta y pudo gritar.

-¡Kion!-

Dejarhi volteó en su dirección.

-¡Por favor, no te rindas, Kion! – gritaba Kiara entre el espacio que había de la cueva y la roca.

Eso fue como volver a la vida, cuando se daba por vencido la voz de su hermana llegó en el mejor momento. No podía dejarlos ahora, ni a sus hermanos ni a su familia, su momento de morir no era ese.

-¡Cállate o la siguiente serás tú!- le cortó Dejarhi.

Aprovechando que Dejarhi estaba distraído y había volteado, Kion se levantó con toda la energía que le quedaba y se abalanzó sobre Dejarhi cayendo sobre él.

Un silencio reino el lugar ante las miradas asépticas de los presentes.

-¡Tú no le harás nada a ella…! –Kion gritaba y Dejarhi pudo ver en sus ojos enojo puro.

De pronto Mistah notó que algo cambiaba, no sabía lo que era pero le era familiar.

El cielo comenzaba a cambiar, las nueves se movían más rápido de lo usual y comenzaban a tomar formas extrañas.

-Acaso ese cachorro…- se dijo a si mismo Mistah que no creía lo que presenciaba.

-… ni a ella ni a nadie de mis amigos, ¿oíste?- finalizaba Kion su oración. Dejarhi no dijo nada, no sentía miedo ante ese cachorro pero era claro que algo le impedía hablar.

Los amigos de Kion sabían lo que venía y por un segundo se sintieron aliviados.

-"El rugido" – comentó Kopa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos, Kion – animaba Tiifu una vez que pudo mantenerse de pie.

En el cielo comenzaban a formarse siluetas de grandes leones, Kion tenía el rugido en la garganta… estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando sin previo aviso Mistah bajo corriendo de la roca donde se encontraba. Fue tan rápido que ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de verlo venir y sin más empujó fuertemente a Kion causando que éste se estampara contra una de las paredes de aquella arena.

Esta vez fue tan fuerte y tan repentino que Kion no pudo evitar caer inconsciente.

Kopa, Tiifu, Kiara y Zuri no lo creían. Guardaron silencio durante minutos… Tan cerca…

-Kion- dijo Tiifu que se acercaba rápidamente a él. Ella lo movía suavemente con su cabeza pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su único consuelo fue ver que aun respiraba.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima brotara de sus ojos y recorriera su mejilla.

-Gracias…- dijo finalmente Tiifu acariciándolo.

Kopa veía la escena. Había muchas cosas que pensar de eso pero lo único importante ahora era esperar a que su hermano estuviera vivo.

-¿Qué diablos haces, padre?- dijo Dejarhi levantándose del suelo y encarando a Mistah – ¡Lo tenía!-

-Claro que no. Si no hubiera intervenido estaríamos en problemas- le contradijo Mistah

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-

Mistah guardó silencio unos minutos y volteó a ver a Kion y a Tiifu.

-Ese cachorro es diferente- dijo Mistah

-¿Y qué hago con ellos?- preguntó Dejarhi.

-Enciérralos de nuevo. Los planes han cambiado-

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Solo recordar que soy escritor primerizo XD**

 **Y bueno, creo que sería todo por hoy, gracias a los que siguen la historia. En verdad espero sus comentarios pues es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **También vuelvo a publicar el grupo de Facebook para fans:**

 **"Fans de El Rey Leon en español"**

 **groups/1089654354400760/**

 **Y por último también invitarlos a mi canal de youtube ya que hace poco abrí mi canal y en el subo video reacciones de diferentes series animadas y películas. En estos días subiré la video reacción del capítulo 04 de "The Lion Guard". Si les gusta por favor suscríbanse :)**

 **Aquí mi canal:**

 **channel/UCBq09LKo35N2ILTSFmG1SWw**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima :D**


	11. Somos Uno

**TLK y TLG son propiedad de Disney**

 **SOMOS UNO**

 _El lugar era extraño. No era nada de lo que Kion conocía pero por alguna razón no_ _se alarmó. Había algo que le transmitía paz._

 _El joven cachorro trataba de mirar a su alrededor pero no podía ver a más de tres metros de él pues una capa de niebla le limitaba la vista._

 _Se sentía cansado pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo…_

 _-Supongo que después de todo sí soy débil – se dijo a sí mismo. Ya tenía una leve idea de lo que le había pasado. Seguramente no había soportado sus heridas_

 _-Nada de eso, Kion –_

 _Escuchó que una voz se aproximaba a él desde atrás… una voz demasiado familiar._

 _Kion volteó solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Detrás de él se encontraba un enorme león que lo miraba con una sonrisa._

 _El pequeño no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran al verlo ahí, en frente suyo y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia el pecho de aquel adulto._

 _-Abuelo Mufasa- decía Kion mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente._

 _-Kion, tú no eres ningún débil – le dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo._

 _El pequeño Kion alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos._

 _-Pero yo he…-_

 _-Nada de eso – le interrumpió el majestuoso león – Aún no es tu tiempo de partir, pequeño-_

 _Kion apartó la mirada de su abuelo y volvió a pegarse al cálido pecho de él. Guardó silencio unos minutos tratando de entender lo que sucedía._

 _-Abuelo, estoy perdido. Necesito tu ayuda- Kion había podido calmar su llanto pero aun sentía las lágrimas picar sus ojos –Hay personas que esperan cosas de mí y yo no sé cómo llegar a ser un buen líder-_

 _-Kion, yo no te puedo ayudar. Debes encontrarlo tu camino tú mismo – le respondió Mufas sin borrar su sonrisa que transmitía serenidad, era como si nunca hubiera tenido problemas._

 _-¿Pero cómo?-_

 _-Debes apoyarte de las personas que tienes a tu lado y que te quieren- Tan pronto como acabo de decir eso Mufasa fijó su mirada enfrente de él a lo cual Kion hiso lo mismo._

 _Ambos fijaron sus miradas hacia adelante y entre las sombras poco a poco se formaron dos siluetas que Kion no tardó en identificar._

 _-Kopa, Kiara – el joven león miraba atento. Ambos le regalaban una sonrisa a su hermano._

 _-Debes de saber que el hecho de elegir tu propio camino no quiere decir que lo debes hacer solo… – Mufasa bajo la cabeza hasta estar a la altura de su nieto –Así como en tus hermanos-_

 _Esto último lo susurró en el oído de Kion mientras que él no aparataba la vista de Kopa y Kiara._

 _Inmediatamente otras dos siluetas aparecieron al lado de cada uno de sus hermanos, parecían de la misma edad y costaba identificarlos pues a diferencia de las apariciones de Kiara y Kopa, que eran claros, estos dos nuevos seres eran sombras negras pero una silueta de ellas le llamó más la atención… la sombra que estaba al lado de Kopa, una silueta femenina._

 _Kion no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, todo era tan confuso._

 _-Recuerda, Kion… "Somos uno"- fue lo último que dijo Mufasa antes de desaparecer del lado Kion. El joven cachorro vio cómo su abuelo se desvanecía entre la niebla. No quería que se fuera de su lado pero decidió no alterarse y permanecer en su lugar tranquilo, sabía que no sería la última vez que lo vería._

 _A continuación regresó la mirada a los cuatro leones de enfrente de él y sucedió lo mismo. Poco a poco sus hermanos y los otros dos leones se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro._

 _-"Somos uno" – repitió las palabras de Mufasa tratando de encontrar el significado pero su atención su robada por una nueva silueta que se formaba a unos metros de él._

 _Una sombra oscura de más o menos su estatura que lo miraba fijamente. Una vez más no podía identificarla pero sabía que era una cachorra de león pero lo que sobresalía de ese ser era el brillo en sus ojos. Brillo que se hacía más y más resplandeciente hasta el punto que Kion fue segado y de un momento a otro la luz reino el lugar…_

 _(Fin del sueño de Kion)_

-Kion, Kion, despierta – le movía Tiifu de un lado a otro hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

Él estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Kion la miró desde el suelo.

-Parece que estabas teniendo pesadillas-

-Tiifu, ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien- trataba de confortarle la pequeña, aunque sabía que no era del todo verdad pero aun así le regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Kion movió la cabeza para ver su alrededor y recordó todo lo que había sucedido. De pronto toda la pesadez y el dolor volvió a él de golpe. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor causado por sus heridas.

-Tranquilo, Kion. Es mejor que no trates de moverte- dijo Tiifu mientras se acercaba más a él.

-¿Por qué estamos otra vez en la cueva?- le preguntó a su amiga mientras seguía en el suelo.

-No lo sé pero parece que Mistah y Dejarhi cambiaron de idea al último momento-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Kion volviendo a tratar de ponerse de pie pero esta vez pudo lograrlo a pesar de que Tiifu se opusiera y en ocasiones lo empujara suavemente para que no se parara.

-Kion estás herido, debes descansar-

-Claro que no. Ya viste de lo que son capaces y no dejaré que les pasé lo mismo a ninguno de ustedes- respondió él dirigiéndose a hacia la roca utilizada como puerta de esa prisión asomándose por una abertura. Para su suerte no veía ni a Mistah ni a Dejarhi.

-Kion…- lo llamaba Tiifu.

-No nos detendremos por mí. Si tenemos la oportunidad de escapar hay que hacerlo. No veo a nadie afuera, debemos aprovechar. ¡Anda!-

A Tiifu le extrañó la actitud de Kion, no parecía él pero sin más opción decidió obedecer. Ella se acercó hasta Kion y espero indicaciones.

-Ayúdame a empujar esta roca- dijo Kion comenzando a aplicar fuerza.

Tiifu y Kion comenzaron empujar durante largos minutos sin éxito. La roca y apenas se movía.

-Es inútil, Kion- dijo Tiifu exhausta por el esfuerzo.

-Sigue, sé que entre dos podemos moverla- continuaba Kion aunque Tiifu había dejado de hacerlo.

-No podremos, estás débil y herido-

Finalmente Kion se detuvo comenzando a jadear del cansancio.

-Kion, descansa- insistía Tiifu preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

Kion la miro pero Tiifu solo pudo ver en sus ojos preocupación.

-Mis hermanos… y Zuri están ahí- decía Kion haciendo pausas para tomar aire.

-No los dejaremos pero ahora no podemos hacer nada. Nosotros estamos en las mismas situaciones-

Finalmente Kion no dijo nada solo se sentó y bajo la mirada al suelo.

Tiifu lo imitó desde el lado opuesto de la cueva. Ella volteó hacia la entrada donde entraba un pequeño y leve rayo de luna. A pesar de la cantidad de nubes, se podía notar que había oscurecido hace horas. Luego regresó la mirada a Kion y pudo notar que le costaba mantenerse sentado pues en varias ocasiones temblaba y parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer rendido al piso.

-¿Por qué no intentas volver a dormir?- sugirió su amiga.

-Ya dormí bastante-

-Bien… ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco para distraernos?-

Kion arqueó una ceja ante la sugerencia de ella.

-Mi mamá una vez me dijo que una forma de distraerse del dolor es hablando con alguien- complementó ella soltando una risita nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- en realidad aquello no sonaba una mal idea. Si algo le había enseñado su padre era a disfrutar los pequeños momentos.

-No lo sé… ¿Te gusta ser parte de The Lion Guard?-

-Por supuesto, pero ser el líder es… complicado- dijo Kion tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas.

-Bueno, sinceramente no he tenido la oportunidad de verte dirigir a tus amigos pero por lo que hiciste hoy contra ese espantoso león creo que serás un magnifico líder- se atrevió a decir Tiifu sonrojándose un poco y apartando la mirada una vez que Kion escuchó eso y volteó a verla.

-¿En verdad?-

Tiifu no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y evitando a toda costa que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Kion no supo que fue pero al verla de aquel modo tan "tímida" le provocó una sensación agradable. Definitivamente era algo nuevo para ambos.

De la nada sintió sus mejillas arder.

Se había hecho un silencio en el lugar lo cual provocó que se sintieran un poco incomodos.

Tiifu ya no decía nada. Kion se aclaró la garganta y trató de eliminar ese ambiente que se sentía.

-Y… ¿Por qué tu mamá te dijo eso sobre el dolor?- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Tiifu borró su sonrisa nerviosa, volteó a verlo y espero unos segundos para contestar.

De inmediato Kion sabía que eso no era buena señal.

-Mamá me lo dijo cuándo mi padre murió- contestó ella tratando de dar sus mejores ánimos pero era obvio que le dolía.

-Discúlpame, yo no sabía…-

-No te preocupes, eso fue hace ya tiempo- dijo tranquilamente la cachorra – ¿Sabes? Es mejor que duerma un poco. Parece que será una noche fría.

Repentinamente el ánimo de Tiifu había cambiado. Kion sabía que había tocado un tema muy delicado para ella pero ahora que la veía acurrucarse para dormir y lo pensaba bien, no sabía nada acerca de la vida de ella o de Zuri pues ambas habían llegado de la misma manada. Seguramente Kiara sabía de su vida antes de Prindelands pero él no, ni en lo más mínimo.

Ahora se sentía como un completo tonto.

Pasaron unas horas en las que él no había dormido pues ya lo había hecho durante un largo tiempo y no tenía sueño. Se limitaba estar acostado lamiendo sus heridas y a veces levantarse para mirar hacia afuera de la cueva pero no había ni un solo rastro de sus captores o de sus hermanos y Zuri.

Como lo predijo Tiifu, cada vez empezaba a refrescar más y más. No recordaba que en el reino hiciera tal frio. Dedujo que quizá se debía a la falta de árboles y plantas.

Pasó otro largo rato hasta que posó su vista hacia su amiga y compañera y notó como ella tiritaba de frio. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba así pero inmediatamente se preocupó.

En la manada para quitarse el frio se juntaban todos para dormir y así se transmitían calor.

Dudo unos minutos en acercarse pero sabía lo que debía hacer, además él también comenzaba a sentir frio, aún más por las heridas.

Finalmente se acercó a ella y con cuidado de no despertarla se acotó a su lado tratando de transmitirle todo el calor posible. En minutos pudo notar que ella dejo de temblar y eso lo tranquilizó. Inconscientemente en cuestión de minutos el también calló rendido ante el sueño.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Vuelvo a publicar el grupo de Facebook para fans:**

 **"Fans de El Rey Leon en español"**

 **groups/1089654354400760/**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima :D**


	12. Niho

**Simba 27** : Antes que nada gracias por dejar tu comentario, por eso sigo con la historia, me ayuda bastante. Ahora respecto a tu sugerencia… soy consciente de que mis caps son cortos, a veces voy muy rápido y la mayoría de veces no logro plasmar lo que quiero pero como "escritor" principiante se me hace muy difícil prolongarme más. Muchas veces si estoy mucho tiempo escribiendo me estreso y comienzo a escribir por escribir xD

Pero de todas formas trataré de extenderme un poco más :)

Pd: Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero siga así hasta el final.

TLK y TLG son propiedad del "imperio" Disney.

 **Niho**

No supo cuánto tiempo volvió a dormir, ahora estaba despierto pero aun cansado, no por el sueño si no por las condiciones y su estado. Sentía que cada minuto que pasaba él iba perdiendo más y más fuerza. Incluso en un momento de desesperación, Kion se había entregado a la idea de que posiblemente moriría por culpa de sus heridas, aunque el pensamiento no le duraba mucho ya que sabía que no iba a pasar. Su abuelo se lo había dejado claro y más aun con la imagen de sus hermanos en la mente ahora no podía irse de este mundo.

Durante minutos, que parecían eternos, se limitó a perderse en sus pensamientos y en ocasiones observar a Tiifu dormir. Ella se veía tan tranquila, como si lo sucedido nunca hubiera pasado pero sabía que en cuanto despertara la angustia volvería a ella.

Ya fastidiado de hacer nada, como pudo se levantó de su lugar y cojeando se dirigió a la roca que les impedía salir de ese infierno. Sus heridas ardían cada vez más y tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor cuando casi cae al suelo rendido para no despertar a Tiifu.

A pesar de la corta distancia, tardó unos minutos en llegar a su objetivo. Una vez ahí dirigió su vista hacia afuera a través de la pequeña abertura a ver si algo había cambiado pero todo seguía igual. Lo único que pudo notar fue que en el cielo ya no estaban las espesas nubes y solo había un cielo estrellado.

Kion arrugó el entrecejo. No quería pasar más tiempo ahí.

-Si tan solo pudiera usar el rugido para salir de aquí- se dijo así mismo en voz baja.

Las ideas de Kion cada vez eran menos claras y eso comenzaba a nublarle el juicio.

Retrocedió un poco de la roca y se plantó firme en el suelo. Tomó su posición y lo intentó. Tomó todo el aire que pudo para soltarlo en un gran rugido que si al menos no destruía la roca seguro la movería. Lamentablemente ninguna de esas cosas pasó. Antes de tan siquiera generar el rugido en su garganta caía al suelo. Ahora se sentía mareado y tan solo estar de pie era un reto y las veces que lograba mantenerse, de su garganta solo salían suspiros leves.

Pasaron más minutos pero Kion estaba decidido.

Volvía levantarse una y otra vez pero era inútil. Necesitaba comida y agua.

Ahora estaba sentado mirando a esa gran piedra como si de un rival se tratase. No le apartaba la vista y su entrecejo permanecía arrugado. No, no se rendiría tan fácil… No era ningún débil, por algo lo eligieron como líder de The Lion Guard.

Con dificultad se volvió a poner de pie y en cuanto estaba por tomar aire para intentarlo de nuevo, escuchó una voz tras suyo.

-Kion –

Éste se detuvo y giro su cabeza. Tiifu lo llamaba desde atrás de la cueva y sus ojos mostraban preocupación por él.

-Lo lamento, no quería despertarte- dijo Kion. Se había olvidado de su amiga.

-Te estás lastimando –

-Tenemos que salir, Tiifu-

-Por favor, detente- La voz de Tiifu no lo expresaba pero sus ojos le imploraban.

Kion la observó por unos minutos. Era como si sus ojos le gritaran.

-Lo lamento, Tiifu, yo…-

Pero la voz de Kion su interrumpida por un sonido afuera de la cueva que si bien no fue fuerte se pudo escuchar claramente.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- le preguntó a su amiga volteando de nuevo a la roca.

-Sí, ¿Serán esos leones?-

-Puede ser- respondiendo Kion comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia la abertura que había para comprobar – pero también puede ser ayuda.

Tiifu caminó rápidamente a su lado para acompañarlo a ver de qué se trataba pero en cuanto los dos cachorros estaban por asomarse por ese hueco, un pequeño pájaro azul de plumaje rosado en el pecho apareció rápidamente postrándose en dicho lugar, él fácilmente podía entrar y salir gracias a su tamaño. Debido a su repentina aparición ambos jóvenes pegaron un respingo.

Mala fue la suerte de Kion que el pobre cayó de espaldas por el susto. Tiifu, quien fue la que menos se sorprendió, ayudó rápidamente a Kion a ponerse de pie.

El ave solo los veía curioso sin decir nada.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupada Tiifu.

-Sí, solo es una tonta ave- dijo Kion levantándose y sobándose la nuca – Valla decepción-

Tiifu compartía miradas entre su amigo y esa ave celeste.

-Vamos, si no vas a ser de utilidad mejor lárgate- Kion seguía reprimiendo al ave quien no contestaba ninguna de sus quejas.

-No, espera Kion. Él puede ayudarnos- dijo Tiifu animada.

-¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera dice nada-

-Puede ir por ayuda-

-¡Es verdad!- apoyó esa idea, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Ambos cachorros caminaron unos pasos hacia el ave.

-Oye, amigo, estamos en serios problemas. ¿Podrías avisarle a alguien que estamos aquí? Es urgente- pidió Kion al nuevo individuo pero éste no dijo nada, solo los miraba inexpresivo como la mayoría de las aves que habían visto.

Ambos amigos esperaron respuesta que obviamente no llegó.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que…!-

-¡Kion!- le cortó Tiifu enojada. –Debemos ser cordiales-

-Inténtalo, a ver si te sirve, parece que ni siquiera nos entiende- dijo Kion encogiéndose de hombros.

-Disculpa a mi amigo, es que hemos estado aquí un largo tiempo y estamos cansado y él está herido. ¿Nos podrías ayudar buscando a alguien que nos saque de aquí, por favor?- intentó arreglar Tiifu incluso regalándole una sonrisa al ave celeste pero una vez más no sirvió de nada pues no hubo respuesta.

De nuevo se plantó el silencio, un silencio "absurdo".

-Te dije que era tonto- dijo Kion abrumado por "su nuevo amigo".

De pronto el pájaro abrió las alas y tan pronto como llego se fue rápidamente de ahí.

-Bien hecho, Kion, hiciste que se fuera- le reprimió Tiifu

-¡¿Yo?!- dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, tú. No debiste ofenderlo. Ahora estaremos aquí para siempre-

-Él ni siquiera nos entendía- se defendía Kion a capa y espada.

Tiifu decidió no seguir con lo que se convertiría en una discusión para echarle la culpa al otro. Simplemente tomo aire y dio un largo suspiro. Sabía que la oportunidad de ser salvados se les había ido entre las garras.

Kion entendió todo y rápidamente sus ánimos la imitaron.

Pero sin previo aviso ambos pudieron escuchar a lo lejos las voces de Tiifu y Kiara y no solo eso. Parecía que ambas halaban entre susurros con otro león a quien rápidamente identificaron como Kopa.

Al mismo tiempo Tiifu y Kion se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos.

-Los chicos están afueran- comentó Kion como quien no lo creía.

Y sin previo aviso la roca que obstruía la salida se movió lentamente hasta hacerse un espacio lo suficientemente grande para salir.

No sabían bien que sucedía afuera pero sin pensarlo dos veces decidieron salir. Kion en todo momento fue ayudado por Tiifu ya que le resultaba difícil caminar.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando salieron al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos que los miraban felices.

-¡Kion!- gritaron Kiara y Kopa al unísono corriendo hacia él para ver cómo estaba.

Claro que al verlos, a Kion se le ilumino el rostro. A pesar de donde se encontraban sentía un enorme alivio.

-¡Tiifu!-

-¡Zuri!-

Gritaron ambas acercándose para demostrar su preocupación con un abrazo y varias caricias fraternales.

Los tres hermanos miraron como sus amigas se abrazan y fue inevitable que el trio se sintiera raro pues aunque ellos fueran hermanos nunca mostraban aprecio abrazándose y dándoles carias de consuelo. Definitivamente no tenían la misma relación como Tiifu y Zuri.

Kion dejo ese pensamiento amargo a un lado y su mirada se enfocó en alguien más que se encontraba cerca de ellos…. Un nuevo león.

Kion lo miró curioso pues no sabía quién era. Aquel felino era un joven macho, seguramente cerca de la edad de los tres a quien le sobresalía un pequeño mechón de melena arriba de la cabeza. Su pelaje era café claro y la escaza melena de igual color pero con una tonalidad más oscura. Nada raro en él pero cabía señalar que sus ojos celestes sobresalían en la densa oscuridad.

Sin interferir en el "reencuentro", los miraba con una sonrisa. Como si estuviera ausente de lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

-Kiara, Kopa, ¿Quién es él?- les preguntó en voz baja.

-"¿Qué quién es él?"- preguntó Kopa con falsa sorpresa para después guardar silencio y pensarlo mejor – Mmm en realidad no sabemos-

-Gracias Kopa- respondió Kion con sarcasmo.

-Él nos ayudó a escapar- complementó Kiara a su hermano- Aunque su nombre no lo sabemos.

-Bueno, no importa. Lo que importa ahora es irnos de aquí.- dijo Kion. Dejaría todo el "misterio" y preguntas para después, no debían perder tiempo.

-Y debemos hacerlo rápido. Unos amigos nos están dando tiempo- dijo el extraño león acercándose a ellos, al parecer había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué amigos?- preguntó Tiifu acompañada de Zuri completando el grupo.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al lugar tres aves azules. Una de ella posándose en el hombro de aquel león, quienes Tiifu y Kion reconocieron rápidamente. Era el pájaro que había llegado a su cueva.

-Creo que si nos entendió- dijo con una sonrisa Tiifu a Kion.

-Entonces me retracto de lo que dije- contestó Kion mirando al ave.

-No hay tiempo de chistes ni de presentaciones, deben irse ahora- contestó el joven extraño.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó Kiara temerosa de la respuesta.

-Bueno, ellos eran los amigos que estaban distrayendo a Dejarhi pero como ahora están aquí, supongo que…-

-¡Niho! Sabía que ya había visto de algún lado esas estúpidas aves tuyas- gritó Dejarhi desde lo alto de uno de los bordes de esa "arena de lucha".

-… tendré que pelear con él- completó su propia frase el extraño león.

Con rapidez Dejarhi bajo desde las rocas y a paso lento se acercó al grupo.

-Váyanse ahora- indicó a los 5 dándoles la espalda encarando a Dejarhi y poniéndose en posición de combate.

-No podemos dejarte así como así- dijo inseguro Kopa.

-Su compañero está herido, tienen que llevárselo. Celeste les indicará el camino a un lugar donde recibirán ayuda- y terminando de decir esto las tres aves que lo acompañaban se separaron de él y permanecieron en el aire esperando a que los 5 los siguieran. Al parecer Celeste era el ave con quien se habían encontrado anteriormente.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos comenzando a seguir al ave, todos menos Kopa que permanecía en su lugar.

Rápidamente Dejarhi comenzó a correr y se abalanzó sobre Niho comenzando así una batalla de garras y colmillos.

Mientras esto sucedía, Kiara se dio cuenta de Kopa no los había seguido y detuvo su marcha.

-Kopa, ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a su hermana acercándose nuevamente a él.

-No podemos dejarlo. Le debemos nuestra libertad-

-Kopa, yo tampoco quiero dejarlo pero no podemos hacer nada, además Kion necesita ayuda-

Kopa lo dudó por unos segundos pero al ver como Dejarhi y Niho se despedazaban a zarpazos no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Llenó de aire sus pulmones, infló el pecho y dirigiéndole una mirada seria y decidida a Kiara sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Ustedes avancen y lleven a Kion a ese lugar. Yo lo ayudaré a pelear-

-No Kopa, no podemos dejar que te pase lo mismo que a Kion- insistía Kiara pues temía la vida de su hermano.

-No me sucederá nada, lo prometo- dijo finalmente Kopa regalándole una sonrisa a Kiara para tranquilizarla para después dar vuelta y comenzar a correr hacia la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Cuídate, Kopa- dijo Kiara. No estaba de acuerdo en la decisión de él pero estaba decidido, y orgullosa reconoció el valor de su hermano.

-¿Qué está haciendo Kopa?- preguntó preocupado Kion, quien era ayudado a caminar y subir las rocas por Tiifu y Zuri, una vez que Kiara los alcanzó para continuar su camino.

-Ayudará a ese león a pelear- contestó Kiara. Al igual que todos se notaba que estaba preocupada pero en sus ojos había una chispa de orgullo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso está loco?! Lo mataran- dijo Zuri incrédula quien no sabía si lo que hacía Kopa era valentía o suicidio.

-Pero él no sabe pelear- Agregó Tiifu.

-No se preocupen, sé que ambos estarán bien. Los veremos después en nuestro destino- concluyó Kiara dando una última mirada atrás viendo como su hermano corría hacia los jóvenes leones para después continuar siguiendo a las aves.

(Del lado de Kopa)

La adrenalina se apoderó de él. Kopa ahora solo corría por instinto.

Mientras tanto Dejarhi con trampas y peleando sucio había logrado reducir al Niho al suelo. El joven león lleno de oscuridad y maldad presionaba su cuello fuertemente, estaba decidido a matarlo. Niho lo miraba a los ojos mientras se quedaba sin aire y clavaba sus garras a las patas de su atacante que presionaban contra él pero era un intento en vano. Parecía que Dejarhi no sentía aquello a pesar de que su pata comenzaba a sangrar, él no aflojaba su agarre.

-Es la última vez que metes tus sucias patas en mis planes- decía que Dejarhi con odio y entre risas que daban escalofríos a cualquiera excepto a Niho que se limitaba a permanecer serio a pesar de la circunstancias. No se dejaría intimidar.

El león sometido giro sus ojos a su derecho para luego volver a los ojos de Dejarhi.

-No… cuentes… con ello- decía entre partes debido a la falta de aire. Niho plasmo una sonrisa en sus labios a lo que Dejarhi dejo confundido para luego recibir un fuerte empujón por parte de Kopa. No logro hacerlo caer al suelo pero si consiguió apartar a Dejarhi de su salvador.

Rápidamente Niho se levantó y se colocó al lado de Kopa encarando a Dejarhi. Kopa quedó en shock, no podía creerlo lo rápido que se repuso. Estaba por morir asfixiado y al segundo siguiente ya estaba listo para seguir. A pesar de su rota edad aquel era un león bastante fuerte.

-Veo que decidiste darme una pata. Tienes agallas, amigo- dijo Niho mirándolo. Aun jadeaba por aire pero no borró su sonrisa hacia Kopa -¿Estás listo?-

-Sss..si…- tartamudeo Kopa aun un poco inseguro pero no había vuelta atrás. Trató de imitar a su nuevo amigo y se puso en posición de ataque- Aunque nunca he peleado antes-

-Entonces esto será nuevo para ti- contestó Niho ahora vigilando a Dejarhi.

Kopa tragó grueso e inmediatamente Niho y Dejarhi corrieron el uno al otro comenzando de nuevo una lluvia de zarpazos.

Al comienzo Kopa no sabía qué hacer, no podía solo entrar así porque sí pues sabía que solo conseguiría llevarse un buen golpe así que decidió usar la estrategia, esperar el momento exacto aunque ambos se movían demasiado rápido, tan solo seguir sus movimientos era difícil.

De un momento a otro Dejarhi retrocedió por culpa de un zarpazo a la cara por parte de Niho y entonces decidió atacar. Kopa dio un gran salto dando directo al cuello de Dejarhi el cual aún no estaba completamente cubierto de melena. Le era difícil aferrarse ya que Dejarhi se movía demasiado pero eso ayudó a distraerlo para que Niho con toda su fuerza soltara un golpe que le dio de lleno en la mandíbula. Esta vez Dejarhi cayó al suelo aturdido. Kopa se había soltado justo momentos antes.

-Bien hecho, mmm- dijo jadeante Niho.

-Soy Kopa y gracias- respondió con una sonrisa - tu eres Niho ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

Dejarhi emitió un leve quejido y comenzó a moverse despertando de su pequeño desmayo.

-Es mejor que dejemos esto para después. Esto aún no acaba- sugirió Niho.

-Estoy listo para continuar- exclamó Kopa dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Si peleamos con él nunca terminaremos, es mejor que planeemos algo pronto-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya he coincidido con Dejarhi en otras veces y créeme que aunque quizá no tiene mucha fuerza, es muy persistente y puede hacer esto durante horas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ósea que no podremos con él?-

-No, vencerlo no, pero podemos contenerlo – Una vez más Niho volteó hacia Kopa – "Ponerle cadenas"-

-"¿Cadenas?"- preguntó confuso Kopa.

-Bueno así se refiere mi padre. Él conoce bien a Dejarhi y a Mistah y sabe cómo tratar con ellos, todo lo que se me lo ha enseñado él-

-Parece ser muy sabio-

-Lo es-

Dejarhi comenzaba a levantarse. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse lo mareado del golpe.

-¿Y alguna idea?- preguntó Niho pues el tiempo se les acababa.

Kopa miró a su alrededor buscando algo y no le costó mucho para que se le ocurriera un plan.

-Lo tengo- exclamó después de examinar el entorno- ¿Ves esa cueva donde estaba encerrado?-

Niho volteo hacia esa dirección y asintió con la cabeza.

-Arriba de ella hay una enorme roca. Le pagaremos con la misma moneda-

-Entiendo lo que dices pero ¿cómo lo haremos? Se ve demasiada pesada-

-A veces debemos "ver más allá de lo que ves"- dijo Kopa con orgullo.

-No entiendo-

Kopa rodó los ojos. Dejarhi ya estaba de pie y comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo hacia ellos.

-¡Malditos, eso sí me dolió!- grito Dejarhi enfadado.

-Tú ve a la roca de arriba, yo lo distraeré- ordenó Kopa comenzando a correr hacia la dirección de la cueva- Ven por mi inmundo animal-

Kopa se burlaba de Dejarhi sacando la lengua mientras corría. La ira cegaba a Dejarhi haciendo que prestara más atención a Kopa y comenzando a seguirlo.

-Enano, tú serás el primero- gruñía Dejarhi y así cayendo en la trampa de Kopa.

Niho aprovecho para subir y dirigirse hasta la cima de la cueva donde se encontraba la gran roca que señalaba Kopa en su plan. Debia esperar el momento esacto pues si salía mal Kopa moriría en las garras de Dejarhi o aplastado.

Kopa estaba por llegar a la cueva y sabía que era el momento. Primero trató de mover la piedra con toda su fuerza pero era demasiado grande. Niho comenzaba a cansarse y el tiempo se le agotaba pues Kopa estaba a unos escasos pasos de la cueva.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?- se decía a sí mismo. De pronto las palabras de Kopa resonaron en s cabeza- _"Ver más allá de lo que ves_ "-

No supo si fue coincidencia pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea. No era necesario "atacar" el problema directamente. Niho se colocó enfrente de la roca y pudo ver que entre el acantilado y la gran piedra había una pequeña distancia de tierra. Entonces comenzó a golpear el suelo para así provocar que este cediera y cayera la roca y para su suerte funcionó y justo a tiempo.

Kopa había logrado que Dejarhi lo siguiera hasta la cueva. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Dejarhi se encontraba dentro, Kopa frenó abruptamente girando hacia un lado. Logró esquivar las garras de Dejarhi y para su suerte él no fue tan rápido pues al momento de que Kopa hiciera tal movimiento Dejarhi tropezó dando de bruces al fondo de la cueva.

Kopa aprovecho y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia el exterior. Pudo sentir en sus patas como el suelo comenzaba a temblar, esa era señal de que Niho había logrado su cometido.

Solo a unos segundos de que Kopa salió, una gran roca cayó frente a la cueva encerrando a Dejarhi. Una enorme nube de polvo se levantó nublando por minutos la vista.

Niho bajo de nuevo rápidamente de donde estaba esperando encontrarse con Kopa.

-Por favor, por favor que no lo haya aplastado o ¿qué le diré a sus amigos?- se decía a sí mismo temeroso de lo que se pudiera encontrar.

Tiempo después vio un pequeña silueta entra la nube de polvo y entonces pudo respirar aliviado. Kopa apareció cubierto de tierra y con el pelaje despeinado y sucio. Sin contar que se veía bastante nervioso.

-Funcionó- celebró Niho feliz sin poder contener las risas al ver a su nuevo amigo como si hubiera visto un fantasma -¿Estas bien?-

-Sí. Siento como si el corazón se me saliera del pecho pero sí… estoy bien- dijo compartiendo finalmente un risa -Creo que lo que a mí me enseñaron más las enseñanzas de tu padre hacen buena mezcla-

-Sé que se llevarán bien, cuando lo conozcas. Ahora vámonos de aquí- dijo Niho comenzando a retirarse acompañado de Kopa –A por cierto, es mejor que lo llames por su nombre. Ni siquiera me deja llamarlo "papá"-

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?-

-Tojo-

Kopa se detuvo en seco.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Niho, le extrañó la reacción de Kopa.

-Estoy seguro que he escuchado ese nombre antes pero no logro recordar-

-Bueno, ya lo recordarás en el camino. Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí. No sabemos dónde esté Mistah y en cuanto regrese y descubra que encerramos a su hijo no estará nada feliz-

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que contestó. No podía sacarse de la cabeza ese nombre, sabía que lo conocía pero entre el cansancio y lo ocurrido lo último que quería hacer era quebrarse la cabeza pensando en algo… ya tendría tiempo después.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno, creo que se me ha pasado la mano está vez. De pende de cómo me sienta xD**

 **Cualquier fallo o error disculpen.**

 **Pd: no sé si ya lo había comentado pero en mi historia Zuri y Tiifu son hermanas :)**

 **Por favor, comenten pues es lo que me motiva a seguir.**

 **Sin más por ahora…. Nos leemos luego.**


	13. Tojo

**Tojo**

Nuevos rayos de sol comenzaban a bañar las tierras acompañando a cuatro débiles y cansados cachorros. Llevaban horas caminando pero sus guías no se detenían ni hacían gestos de cansando, parecía como si pudieran mantener el vuelo por siempre.

Kion se encontraba caminando en medio de Tiifu y Kiara ya que en más de una ocasión habían tenido que ayudarlo a mantener el paso. El joven león cada vez caminaba más lento y tropezaba cada vez más seguido. Kiara había insistido en descansar en cada cierto tiempo pero Kion se reusaba.

Debido a los "tropiezos" de Kion, los cachorros se encontraban detrás del pequeño grupo. Las aves azules los guiaban y Zuri se encontraba en medio de ambos grupos. Ella estaba igual de exhausta que todos pero para sorpresa de sus amigos no se había quejado en todo el camino.

Obviamente esto comenzaba a preocupar a sus dos amigas.

-Zuri, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Tiifu desde atrás.

-No- se limitó a contestar ella.

Kiara y Tiifu compartieron miradas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le siguió Kiara.

-Sí, ya puedes despreocuparte. Ahora estamos a salvo- agregó Tiifu tratando de animar a su hermana.

-Yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera ustedes- respondió Zuri sin voltear. No perdía de vista a ese trio de aves delante suyo –La última vez que seguimos a un ave las cosas se complicaron-

-Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez estoy segura- comentó Tiifu pero no obtuvo respuesta. La actitud de Zuri cambiaba cada vez más y a Tiifu no le gustaba en nada eso.

De pronto Kion volvió a caer rápidamente al suelo alertando a los otros tres leones. Incluso Zuri se detuvo y volteo.

Las tres aves que iban delante suyo hicieron lo mismo manteniéndose en el aire.

-¡Kion!- grito Kiara asustada. En esta ocasión había caído fuertemente al suelo y le costaba respirar.

Al no obtener respuesta de su hermano, Kiara le puso la pata en la frente y notó que tenía calentura.

-Está enfermando- aviso ella a los demás.

-Debemos parar. No puede seguir así- dijo Tiifu en el mismo estado que Kiara.

Zuri comprendía la situación completamente y no se opuso.

Desde hace unos minutos habían entrado a una especia de jungla muy parecida a Hakuna Matata, lo que lo diferenciaba de aquel lugar era el tipo de vegetación. Incluso había plantas que nunca habían visto antes.

Con cuidado llevaron a Kion a una densa sobra de un árbol cercano. Ahora el pobre estaba inconsciente y en ocasiones soltaba algunas palabras incomprensibles, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas.

Mientras lo acomodaban en la base de aquel tronco Tiifu pudo ver de reojo como los pájaros azules comenzaban a continuar su camino.

-¡Hey, esperen!- Grito Tiifu tratando de seguirlos.

-¡No se vallan por favor!- Las lágrimas picaban los ojos de Kiara. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Ahora más que nunca necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y la idea de que los abandonaran despertó un miedo escondido en ella.

Zuri no dijo nada ni interfirió en la situación. Solo veía a su hermana y a su amiga paradas a unos metros de ella tratando de llamar la atención de los tres pájaros pero fue inútil. Tampoco pensaban seguirlos y abandonar a Kion. Simplemente detuvieron sus gritos una vez que ya no los tuvieron a la vista.

Tiifu y Kiara se quedaron unos minutos en su lugar en silencio, como si ninguna entendiera lo que acababa de pasar. Fue después de un tiempo que regresaron a donde se encontraba Kion.

-Les dije que no debíamos confiar- dijo Zuri, como quien comenta el clima, a Tiifu cuando caminó por su lado.

Tiifu ni siquiera la volteo a ver. Comenzaba a creer que su hermana tenía razón.

Paso otro rato y Kiara acompañaba a Kion a su lado. El seguía durmiendo pero aun así se podía ver que le dolía. Kiara sentía impotencia al verlo. Era obvio que quería ayudar pero no había mucho por hacer. Ella había pedido a Zuri que lo vigilara mientras ella y Tiifu buscaban un poco de agua para Kion pero en esa espesa jungla fue inútil encontrarla, incluso por miedo a perderse no se alejaban mucho.

Ahora ambas regresaban de lados opuestos esperanzadas de que la otra hubiera encontrado algo.

Mientras Kiara se encaminaba hacia Tiifu volteo a ver a Kion quien estaba exactamente como lo había visto antes de partir y luego hiso lo mismo con Zuri que estaban sentada, dándole la espalda a Kion y bastante lejos de él. Al parecer ni siquiera había cumplido con la tarea que le habían asignado. Eso le molesto bastante a Kiara. Era de su hermano de quien se trataba y a Zuri parecía no importarle.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- le preguntó Tiifu una vez que la tuvo enfrente.

-No y en esta jungla no creo que encontremos algo. Antes nos perderemos-

-¿Y qué hacemos?-

-No lo sé. Yo no sé dirigir. Kion es bueno para eso, si tan solo él estuviera…- pero Kiara dejo sus palabras en el aire. Dio un suspiro y cabizbaja camino a paso lento hacia Kion.

Tiifu no contestó. La destrozaba ver a su amiga hacia pero estaba en la misma situación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Zuri que seguía sentada a unos metros de ellos viendo quien sabe qué cosa. No lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia ella.

-Zuri, sé que estás cansada y hambrienta, como todos, pero Kiara ahora está bastante preocupada por Kion y no creo que sea lo mejor ponerte en contra de nosotros en este momento- dijo Tiifu una vez que estuvo al lado de su hermana.

-¿En su contra?- dijo Zuri indignada –Yo nunca me he puesto en su contra-

-Pues apoyo de tu parte no estamos recibiendo. ¿Tanto te cuesta mostrar apoyo?-

-Sabes que no es lo mío, Tiifu-

-Lo sé pero en estas situaciones tienes que dejar esa actitud atrás. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan-

-¿Y crees que no he estado tratando de protegerlos?-

-Solo te has quejado-

-¡No! ¡Si me opongo a todo es porque no creo que sea lo mejor para Tiifu!- grito Zuri pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo aparto la mirada de su hermana y la dirigió al suelo avergonzada.

Tiifu ni dijo nada al inicio, solo miro a Zuri.

-No, Zuri, esto no se trata de mí, ni siquiera de nosotras dos. Se trata de apoyar a Kiara-

-¿Y si te sucede algo? ¿O a ambas? – Respondió Zuri con la voz quebrada -¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestra madre? No podemos dejarla sola. Ya perdió a nuestro papá-

Las palabras de Zuri tenían demasiado peso. Tenía razón en lo que decía y gracias a eso ahora comprendía porque su hermana adoptaba casi siempre esa actitud. Solo trataba de protegerla y ella nunca se había dado cuenta.

-Es por eso que no confio en lo que nos rodea- agregó Zuri levantando la mirada al cielo despejado que se asomaba entre las ramas de los arboles- No confié en ese buitre, no confié en seguir a esas aves. Ni siquiera confio en ese león que nos rescató-

Tiifu no sabía que responder, simplemente se acercó a Zuri y le regalo una caricia de consuelo en su mejilla para después quedarse pegada a su cuerpo en forma de abrazo.

-Gracias por todo, Zuri. Siempre has estado ahí para mí y nunca te lo he agradecido- Zuri solo se quedaba en su misma posición- Pero debes aprender a confiar. Sé que con ese león a nuestro lado podremos olvidar lo que sucedió.-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- le preguntó Zuri separándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos ya un poco más tranquila.

-Porque ese león tiene algo que nos dice que podemos confiar en él.- dijo Tiifu con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que es ese algo?-

-No lo sé pero Kopa pudo notarlo. Tanto así que estuvo dispuesto a pelear a su lado-

-Kopa es un tonto por esa decisión-

-Tonto o no, estuvo dispuesto a protegernos. ¿Qué acaso tú no te identificas con eso?-

Esa pregunta llego de improvisto para Zuri quien abrió la boca para decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras para responder a eso.

Antes que se le ocurriera algo escucharon unos sonidos que cada vez se hacía más fuertes.

Tiifu y Zuri se miraron preocupadas y rápidamente regresaron a donde estaba Kiara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kiara al ver a sus amigas llegar de esa forma.

-Alguien se aproxima y parece que viene a gran velocidad- respondió Tiifu.

-No, no. No más problemas por favor- dijo Kiara.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Zuri mirando a todos lados tratando de identificar la dirección correcta del responsable de ese ruido.

Kiara trataba de pensar pero no había tiempo. Ella también comenzó a escuchar esos pasos y ahora lo tenían frente a él.

-Manténganse juntas. Haremos lo necesario para protegernos- dijo Kiara poniéndose en posición de ataque que le había enseñado Nala en los entrenamientos de casería.

Zuri y Tiifu se miraron y asintieron para después imitar a Kiara ya que ellas también participaban en esos entrenamientos hacia que ya sabía la posición correcta.

El ruido se había localizado frente a ellas. El corazón se les quería salir del pecho por los nervios pero aun así no rompieron su posición. Por instinto las tres cachorras mostraron sus pequeños colmillos dispuestas a atacar.

De pronto un enorme león salió de la enorme vegetación con un salto cayendo delante suyo.

Aquel extraño al mirarlas puso de cara de confusión. En sus ojos no había rastro de maldad o algo que les indicara que estuvieran en peligro. Por tal razón las tres pequeñas calaron los gestos de confusión en sus rostros pero ninguna bajo la guardia.

Inevitablemente se formó un silencio en el lugar. Era como si esperaran alguna reacción por parte del otro/ de las otras.

-¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Qué esperas?!- grito Zuri cerrando los ojos. Ese grito fue más por instinto y nervios que por otras cosa.

-Zuri, no lo hagas enojar- le susurro Tiifu.

Aquel extraño león ni se inmuto ante tales exclamaciones, solo arqueo una ceja curioso.

Kiara no se movía solo lo observaba y entre más lo hacía más se le hacía conocido. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar bien y observó cada rasgo de ese adulto. Pelaje café claro con melena de igual color pero más oscura y esos ojos celestes que no se podían pasar inadvertidos. Rápidamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de aquel joven león que los libero. Era la viva imagen de él.

Kiara dio unos pasos hacia enfrente ignorando las voces de sus amigas diciéndole que se detuviera y que era peligroso.

-Tú debes ser la ayuda que esperábamos- comentó ella tranquilamente. De pronto el miedo había desaparecido.

El león le sonrió amablemente.

-Y ustedes deben ser quienes mando mi irresponsable hijo-

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?-

-Mis amigos me lo dijeron- respondió cuando las mismas aves salieron de tras de él postrándose en las ramas del árbol más próximo.

Kiara mostró una nerviosa sonrisa.

Aquel adulto paso su mirada por las tres cachorras y la detuvo en Kion que seguía en el suelo.

-Oh, no- dijo mientras se acercaba a él- ¿Qué le ocurrió a este pequeño?-

-Fue atacado por unos sucios leones- respondió Tiifu ya cerca de él.

-¿Y eso dónde fue?- volvió a peguntar mientras tocaba la frente de Kion y ponía su oreja en su pecho para escuchar su respiración.

-En las lejanías- Contestó Kiara.

El extraño abrio los ojos como platos ante esa respuesta.

-Eso es malo. Es un milagro que esté vivo-

-¿Puede ayudarnos?-

-No se preocupen mis niñas, ahora todo está bien. Por favor, síganme- dijo el león macho tomando a Kion con su hocico pero con mucho cuidado y comenzando a correr.

Las tres cachorras se miraron y sin dudarlo partieron siguiéndolo.

A ellas se les hacía difícil seguirle el paso. No tanto porque él ya era un adulto si no porque en ese terreno era muy difícil correr, el suelo estaba húmedo y el aire era pesado. Sin contar el calor que había en esa zona.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron una gran cueva cubierta de plantas e incluso arboles encima de ella.

El extraño león entro en ella pero Kiara, Zuri y Tiifu se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Genial, más cuevas- dijo con sarcasmo Zuri.

-No tenemos de otra. Entremos- indico Kiara.

Una vez adentro todas las expectativas de una cueva convencional cambiaron. Adentro había pequeños huecos en el techo por donde entraban leves rayos de sol más en suelo forrado de un hermoso pasto vivo que hacía de ese lugar un sitio bello. Todo esto sumado a la refrescante brisa de aire que entraba gracias a los huecos desparecidos por el lugar.

Era bastante agradable estar ahí pero Kiara no debía distraerse. A unos pasos de ellas vieron que aquel león colocaba a Kion suavemente sobre el suelo donde caía en su cara un leve rayo de sol.

Las pequeñas se le acercaron.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Kiara mirando a Kion.

-Por supuesto, solo debo conseguir unas plantas medicinales para ponérselas por todas las heridas. Le traeré un poco de agua y con suerte un pocos días le bajara la fiebre-

-Gracias- dijo Kiara de corazón. Sentía que por fin ponía dejar de estar alerta en todo momento.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por quienes conocieron a Mistah y a Dejarhi y salieron vivos de ello-

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó sorprendida Tiifu.

-Por supuestos. Son los únicos que viven en las Lejanías pero dejemos de hablar. Necesitan descansar bien antes de que empiecen las preguntas como… ¿qué hacían cuatro cachorros de león solos en ese lugar?-

-Puedo ayudarle a conseguir las plantas u otra cosa…- prepuso Kiara.

-No, nada de eso. Ahora las tres dormirán mientras yo voy por eso y por comida para cuando despierten-

-Está bien- dijeron Kiara y Tiifu. En verdad se sentían fatigadas pero al menos ahora podrían descansar.

-Bien, "dulces sueños"- dijo el león adulto comenzando a dirigirse a la salida nuevamente- por cierto, me llamo Tojo-

-Espera un momento, "Tojo"- interrumpió Zuri haciendo que detuviera su marcha.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Tojo curioso.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerle? ¿Quién dice que usted y su hijo no son más que farsantes o peor aún… iguales que Mistah y Dejarhi?-

-Zuri, no de nuevo- trato de detenerle Tiifu.

-No Tiifu, si vamos a estar aquí necesitamos saber quiénes son y si en verdad les interesa ayudarnos y no hacernos daño. No pasare por lo mismo otra vez-

Tiifu ya no trato de interrumpirla. Ahora sabía que Zuri lo hacía para protegerlos y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa de su hermana.

Tojo la miro por unos segundos. La miraba como buscando algo en ella y después sonrió-

-Me alegra que seas precavida y lo entiendo. No sé bien por lo que hayan pasado pero comprendo tu preocupación- dijo Tojo acercándosele más y agachándose para quedar a la altura de Zuri- Tendrás las respuestas a todas tus dudas pero eso será después de que descanses pequeña. Lo que te puedo decir ahora es que puedes confiar en mí. Después de todo… _"Confiar es tan bonito como duro"_ -

Y después de terminar su oración le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro a Zuri en manera de juego y le regaló una sonrisa sincera para después seguir con su cometido y salir de la cueva.

Zuri se quedó en su lugar mirando la nada repasando las palabras de Tojo.

Kiara y Tiifu se miraron confundidas y ésta última caminó hacía su hermana para ver si se encontraba bien.

-¿Zuri?- le llamó Tiifu.

Ella la volteo a ver. Zuri miraba a su hermana como si esperara algo de ella pero Tiifu no entendía como esas simples palabras había logrado cambiar el animo de su hermana tan repentinamente. Tiifu no sabía lo que sucedía pero pudo ver que en los ojos de Zuri se asomaba una lágrima.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó dulcemente Tiifu.

-Sí… Es mejor que descansemos- dijo tranquilamente Zuri pasando por el lado de su hermana y echándose en el suelo.

 _¿Qué ocurrió?_ Hace un momento Zuri no quería quedarse ahí y ahora estaba acurrucada en el césped. Tiifu tendría respuestas pero ahora debían dormir, sentía los parpados pesado y dejaría todo los problemas y dudas para después.

Por ultimo Tiifu miro a Kiara y sin decir nada ella comprendió. Kiara le regalo una sonrisa y se acostó al lado de Kion. Tiifu caminó hasta donde estaba Zuri y se acostó junto a ella colocando su cabeza suavemente sobre su espalda a lo que Zuri no se reusó para nada y por primera vez, desde que salieron del reino, durmieron plácidamente y en paz pues todos sentían que estaban protegidos… incluso la pequeña Zuri.

 **Continuara...**

 **Comenten que les pareció.**

 **Necesito sus reviews y opiniones pues si nadie lee la historia no tiene sentido seguir con ella.**


	14. Verdades

**Flower99Upendi:** Muchas gracias por sumarte a la lectura :D

No sabes lo feliz que me hiso tu comentario, tanto así que me puse a actualizar inmediatamente. Espero te siga gustando la historia hasta el final :D

 **Verdades**

El lugar estaba irreconocible, había rocas esparcidas por todos lados y no había rastro de sus prisioneros.

Mistah caminaba por el lugar revisando cada una de las tres pequeñas cuevas que estaban abiertas pero nada… vacías.

Hiso un gesto de asco y sintió el odio correr por su cuerpo. Estaba listo para azotar su pata contra el suelo cuando escuchó un leve sonido que provenía de la cuarta cueva y que estaba bloqueada por los restos de tierra y escombros.

Con el semblante serio el león de oscuro pelaje caminó hasta ella y poco a poco fue quitando esos estorbos. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que adentro estaba su hijo quien lo miraba con miedo.

-Padre- dijo nerviosamente Dejarhi.

-¿Dónde están los cachorros?- Mistah lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Fue el maldito de Niho, volvió a entrometerse y me tendieron una trampa… yo…-

Pero antes de que terminara su oración, Mistah sujetó a Dejarhi del cuello con una pata y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Has vuelto a fallar. ¡¿Qué no te he enseñado nada?!-

Dejarhi comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. Pudiera que ese león ya fuera alguien maduro pero la fuerza parecía que no la perdía.

Mistah notó que su hijo comenzaba a dejar de luchar y se asfixiaba rápidamente. Rodó los ojos y lo aventó a fuera de la cueva. De inmediato Dejarhi jadeaba para llenar sus pulmones nuevamente.

-Eres débil- dijo Mistah saliendo también de la cueva.

-Esta vez no estaba solo. Uno de esos malditos se le unió- se defendía Dejarhi sujetándose el cuello.

-¿Quién, el del mecho rojizo?-

-No. Fue el otro macho-

-¿Y no pudiste con ellos dos?- Mistah soltó un risa sarcástica ante lo que escuchaba.

-Niho se vuelve más fuerte cada vez, me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento recibe pero… ¿Por qué tanta importancia por ese enano que casi mato?-

-Él no es un enano común y corriente. Es más, ni siquiera es como otros leones-

-Miren eso, papi tiene un nuevo favorito- Dejarhi no puedo evitar reírse de su mismo chiste.

Mistah sin previo aviso le soltó un golpe con el dorso de su pata haciendo que Dejarhi callera al suelo pero pareciera que él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¡Cállate! Deberías agradecer que te salve esa vez de él-

-No sé de qué hablas, si solo tuvo suerte- dijo Dejarhi una vez levantado del suelo- pero ya déjate de misterios. Dime que te preocupa de ese chiquillo-

Mistah se le acercó y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ese león tiene el Rugido de los Ancianos-

-¿Te refieres a ese que tenía Scar antes de que…?-

-Scar fue y será siempre el mejor líder que cualquier generación de The Lion Guard podrá tener- interrumpió Mistah – Él tenía una visión clara de cómo utilizar ese poder-

-Sí, sí ya me sé la historia pero…- una nueva duda saltó la mente de Dejarhi - ¿crees que los cachorros que lo acompañaban era el resto de The Lion Guard?-

-No, de eso si estoy seguro. Ellos no son The Lion Guard?-

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-

-Porque los miembros de ese grupo deben de tener ciertas habilidades y ellos no las tenían-

-Es verdad, ninguno de ellos ni siquiera sabía pelear-

-No se tramaban en las Lejanías pero es obvio que sus planes no resultaron-

-Quizá están reclutando más leones para formar The Lion Guard-

-Si lo hacen todo se perderá. Debemos encontrarlos y ¡matarlos!- dijo Mistah ahogando un rugido en su garganta.

-Sé dónde encontrarlos. Escuché que el inútil de Niho les dijo que sus amigas aves los llevarían con ayuda-

Mistah cambió su actitud y una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios. No podía creer lo tonto que podía llegar a ser Niho.

-Tojo- dijo sin duda alguna- Bien, ahora tienen el apoyo de esos dos pero no importa. Acabaremos con ellos primero y de una vez por todas los quitaremos del camino y entonces… ¡a por lo cachorros!-

-Estas seguro de ese plan. No es por nada pero cada día tu salud flaquea- se aventuró a decir Dejarhi. Era evidente que su padre ya tenía bastante edad.

-Tonterías. Eso no me detendrá. Tú te encargaras de Niho y yo de Tojo, ¿entendiste?-

Dejarhi solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Además, contamos con una ventaja que ellos no- dijo finalmente sonriendo y comenzando su andar seguido por su hijo.

* * *

Un suave rayo de sol comenzó a acariciar su rostro haciendo que Kion abriera despacio los ojos.

Cuando estuvo despierto le tomó unos momentos entender lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo último que había sucedido. Recordaba que Kiara, Tiifu y Zura junto a él habían entrado a una espesa jungla pero era lo último.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo pero un agudo dolor lo limitó en sus movimientos. Echó un vistazo a su costado y tenía una especia de plasta viscosa en sus heridas. Aun le ardían pero era mucho menos molesto ahora. Ahí comprendió que seguramente se trataba de alguna hierba medicinal así que no se la quitó.

Se dio cuenta de otra vez se encontraba en una cueva aunque esta era en realidad agradable y no había roca alguna que bloqueara la entrada así que se dispuso a salir.

Una vez afuera no pudo creer lo que veía. Kiara, Kopa, Tiifu y Zuri se encontraban reunidos en círculo charlando tranquilamente. Incluso escuchó y vio risas y sonrisas aunque pensó que podía tratarse de otro de sus extraños sueños.

Lo malo de la escena fue que había un león adulto en ese círculo pero lo paso de alto ya que al ver a sus hermanos no pudo evitar salir corriendo, o eso intento, hasta ellos.

-¡Kopa, Kiara!- grito Kion emocionado.

-¡Kion!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

Cuando se tuvieron enfrente Kiara no pudo evitar estrechar a Kion en un abrazo pasando su pata por la espalda de él y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Kopa, Tiifu y Zuri abrieron la boca asombrados.

De pronto Kiara cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y sonrojada se separó de su hermano quien estaba igual de sorprendido que el resto de sus amigos.

Tojo solo los miraba con una sonrisa, conmovido.

-Wow, es sí es nuevo- comentó Zuri mientras Kion y Kiara se miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Kopa rompió con el incómodo momento con una risa y se acercaba a Kion.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor, hermano- dijo Kopa con una sonrisa.

-A mí también me alegra verte… a todos- dijo Kion pasando la mirada a todos los que estaban ahí hasta enfocarse en el león que los miraba- pero… ¿Quién es él? y ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Dónde estamos? y te recuerdo regresando a enfrentar a Dejarhi, ¿Cómo saliste con vida de eso? Y…-

-Tranquilo pequeño- le detuvo Tojo entre risas- Obviamente tienes preguntas pero serán contestadas en orden-

-Sí, no te desesperes- dijo Niho saliendo de entre unas plantas altas.

-Tú, tú eres él que nos salvó- dijo Kion al verlo.

-Salvar es una palabra muy fuerte. Yo diría… ayudar- respondió Niho incorporándose al grupo.

-Niho, ¿tuviste suerte en la caza?- le preguntó Tojo.

-No, lo siento Tojo pero sabes que aún no he terminado mi entrenamiento y se me dificulta-

-¿Tojo?- dijo Kion al aire, volteando a ver al mencionado- Ese nombre se me hace conocido-

-Sí de hecho yo me he quebrado la cabeza por dos días tratando de recordar- agregó curioso Kopa.

-Parece que me he hecho fama- dijo Tojo en burla- Pero ahora que lo dicen… El nombre de Kiara también me suena- dijo mirándola y luego pasando su atención a los tres hermanos.

-¿Cómo puedes conocerlos? Tienen mi edad y nunca has salido de aquí- comentó Niho.

-Mmm no, hay algo en el rostros de ellos tres que se me hacen familiares… y esos ojos- trataba de recordar Tojo- ¿Cómo se llamaban, pequeños?-

-Él es mi hermano Kopa y yo soy Kion-

-Wow, los hermanos de la "K"- dijo Niho.

\- Kiara… Kopa… y Kion- repetía Tojo hasta que por fin lo tuvo- ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan despistado?! ¡Pero sí son los hijos de Simba!-

-¿Nos conoces?- preguntó Kopa –Su nombre me suena pero no lo he visto nunca-

Tojo dio unos pequeños saltos emocionado, cual niño, al por fin recordar.

-En realidad no los conozco a ustedes pero a la princesa Kiara sí. Fui invitado a tu presentación en las tierras del reino-

-¿Princesa?- dijo confundido Niho.

-De acuerdo… ¿pero quién eres?- preguntó Kiara aun un poco insegura.

-Yo soy amigo de la infancia de tu padre y tu madre- decía Tojo feliz.

-¡Es verdad! Ahora recuerdo. Cuando éramos más pequeños, papá nos contaba de sus aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos y te mencionaba a ti- Recordó Kopa.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kion quien recordaba casi al mismo tiempo que Kopa.

-Yo no recuerdo esas historias- dijo Kiara.

-No importa, pequeña. Ahora que sé quiénes son, son bienvenidos por el tiempo que gusten a mi humilde morada. Por cierto, ¿Dónde etan sus padres? Muero por ver a Simba-

-Puesss…- Kion se rascaba la nuca sin saber cómo explicar su situación- La verdad es que…-

Los cinco cachorros comprendían que podían confiar en Tojo y en Niho para saber la verdad así que por largos minutos les contaron todo, desde que habían partido de la roca real y él porque, a lo que Kiara varias veces bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Tojo cada vez cambiaba su expresión de una alegre a una seria y preocupada.

-Ya veo- comentó él cuando terminaron con el relato- Así que ustedes cinco salieron solos de su reino en busca de un león que nunca han visto-

-Sé que suena tonto pero…- trató de decir Kiara pero fue interrumpida por Tojo.

-¿Tonto? Nada de eso. Su misión de algún modo es unir a los miembros del clan con los desterrados con ayuda de un extraño león que viste en tus sueños. Es como una increíble aventura, algo que le sucedería a Simba… y yo apoyo completamente eso-

-¿En verdad?- dijo completamente sorprendida Kiara.

-Claro que sí pero les recomiendo que se queden unos días aquí a descansar bien y que Kion sane completamente- ofreció Tojo.

-Suena bien- comentó Kion aliviado de que tenían apoyo.

-Gracias- le dijo Kiara a Tojo regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-No hay de qué pero deben de saber que los leones que enfrentaron no son cualquier enemigo y es probable que intente encontrarlos, pero no se preocupen, con nosotros estarán a salvo-

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es el problema de esos dos? ¿Por qué nos querían hacer daño?- preguntó Tiifu.

-No es completamente su culpa. Dejarhi solo es manipulado por su padre y Mistah no toda la vida fue así. Comenzó con los malos pasos después de…- se cortó así mismo Tojo.

-¿Después de qué?- preguntó Kion.

-Bueno, su padre ya debió habérselos dicho pero…-Tojo tomó aire para después soltarlo lentamente- ¿Saben quién es Scar, cierto?-

-Sí- dijeron Kopa, Kion y Kiara un poco tristes ya que si algo involucraba a Scar seguramente era algo malo.

-Bueno, Scar contaba con ciertas "habilidades" que le dieron un papel muy importante en el ciclo de la vida pero las cosas salieron mal y lamentablemente Mistah fue involucrado-

-De que manera- preguntó muy interesado Kopa.

-Scar estaba reclutando leones para un formar un grupo con habilidades similares a las de él y Mistah fue uno de esos leones- agregó Tojo.

-¿Y… como se llamaba… ese grupo?- preguntó temeroso Kion quien la historia se le hacía familiar y temía la respuesta.

Tojo lo miró serio.

-The Lion Guard-

 ** _Continuara…_**

La historia va agarrando fuerza :D

Les recomiendo ver la película The Lion Guard si no lo han hecho ya que el próximo cap. se tratara del antiguo TLG y como este capítulo, tendrá varias referencias a eso con algunos cambios míos xD


	15. El Líder Scar

**Antes de comenzar aclarare varias cosas….**

 **Sé que deje pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero quien me conoce sabe que tengo varios proyectos por hacer, además que la universidad me quitaba las ganas de escribir pero ahora estoy de vacaciones por lo cual espero comenzar a actualizar más seguido.**

 **También quiero aclarar que a pesar de dejar abandonada la historia de pronto, no quiere decir que la vaya a cancelar. Mi meta es terminarla pase lo que pase o el tiempo que me tome, así que de terminarla es seguro.**

 **Por ultimo quiero avisar que mi fic tendrá varias cosas nuevas… ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo meter en un capitulo un pequeño song-fic. Obviamente sería una canción seria o que realmente influya en la historia. Espero les agrade la idea pues estos cambios son para darle mejor calidad al fanfic.**

 **Sin más por ahora agradezco a quienes se han tomado su tiempo de seguir el fic.**

 **Especial dedicación a mi coleguita Agus que me pedía nuevo cap xD**

 ** _#TeamBunga #TeamTiifuZuri_**

 **El Líder Scar**

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron sorprendidos Zuri, Tiifu, Kiara y Kopa mirando a Kion.

Kion, quien ya sabía lo que iba a decir Tojo, tomó aire y lo retuvo en sus pulmones durante unos segundos para después soltarlo así tomándose de valor y encarándolos.

-Papá me contó todo sobre el antiguo The Lion Guard el mismo día que me nombró a mi nuevo líder- respondió Kion un poco inseguro pues nadie excepto él y sus padres sabían lo que sucedió hace tiempo con Scar.

-Espera, ¿Se ha vuelto a conformar The Lion Guard?- preguntó Tojo curioso- ¿Y tú eres el nuevo líder?-

-Así es- dijo Kion mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa pues en esos momentos no se sentía orgulloso de su puesto.

Tojo lo miró unos segundos sorprendido a lo que Kion se sintió más incomodo de lo que ya estaba. Después Tojo apartó su mirada y volteó hacia los cuatro cachorros restantes.

-¿Y ellos son el resto de The Lion Guard?- volvió a preguntar el león maduro.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Ja! – Zuri soltó una risa sarcástica- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros cuatro pertenecemos a ese grupito de presumidos?-

A Kion no le gustó nada la "broma" de Zuri pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Bueno, son cinco cachorros y… son leones- Respondió Niho defendiendo a su padre.

Kopa junto a los demás no pudieron ahogar una pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios. Al parecer el comentario de Niho les había hecho gracia.

-Si supieran- comentó Kiara en voz baja.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- cuestiono Tojo pues no entendía nada.

-El nuevo The Lion Guard ya está conformado y sus miembros son…- comenzó a decir Kopa.

-Son los indicados- interrumpió Kion mirando a su hermano molesto. Rápidamente Kopa comprendió que lo mejor era cerrar la boca. Entonces el carácter de Kopa volvió a ser serio. Era obvio que Kion no quería revelar la identidad de sus amigos.

De pronto se formó un aire tenso en el lugar a lo que le siguió un silencio que parecía eterno y fue Tiifu quien decidió romper con ello.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con Scar y los leones que lo seguían?- preguntó ella tratando de retomar el tema.

-Papá me dijo que Scar trato de usar a los demás leones de su equipo en contra de Mufasa pero que ellos se negaron por lo cual Scar se enfureció y uso su rugido contra ellos y así terminando con el grupo y con él mismo ya que si se usa el Rugido para el mal, éste desaparecerá-

-Mmmm- interrumpió muy sutilmente Tojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kion.

-¿Eso te dijo Simba?- preguntó Tojo al cachorro.

-Si…- Kion le lanzaba una pesada mirada al adulto frente a él. Parecía que ocultaba algo- ¿Acaso hay algo más?-

-Es que… bueno, no es lo que me dijo a mí-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-No creo que deba hablar de eso. Si tu padre te dijo eso fue por algo-

-Ya dijiste suficiente como para saber que quizá mi padre me mintió-

-No, no es eso. Realmente él no te mintió en gran parte-

-Ya no le des más vueltas, ¿Cuál es la verdad?- Kion sentía un gran hueco en el corazón. Ahora sabía que le ocultó algo y eso le dolía- Como nuevo líder de The Lion Guard exijo saber-

Tojo dio un gran suspiro. Quizá no debía decir nada pero por un momento se puso en el lugar de Kion y el también estaría enfadado si le hubieran mentido por mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, pero si pregunta su padre yo no sé nada- Kion y los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza- No sé si lo que me dijo a mi Simba era la verdad pero puedes quedarte con lo la versión que quieras. Bueno, como dije, tu historia en parte es cierta pero todo cambia en el momento de que Scar se revela contra el futuro rey Mufasa. Es verdad que Scar puso en su contra a The Lion Guard pero en la historia que me contó Simba si lo logro. Ese grupo de leones no se opuso al ataque-

-¿Qué?- Kion no creía lo que escuchaba- ¿Entonces sí atacaron a mi abuelo?-

-Me temo que así fue. Todo esto desencadeno una guerra en el reino-

-Espera, después de eso Mufasa siguió con vida durante muchos años más, tuvo una familia, se convirtió en Rey…- comentó Kiara a quien no le convencía lo que escuchaba- si era superado en número, y peor aún, por miembros de The Lion Guard….¿Cómo fue posible que venciera y saliera vivo de eso?-

-De la única forma en que se pueda hacer frente a un grupo de leones con habilidades específicas… - Tojo hizo un breve corte a su relato observando a los jóvenes que lo veían interesados-…No por pertenecer a TLG quiere decir que esos leones sean únicos o los más poderosos y Mufasa lo sabía. Él contraatacó de la misma manera... reclutó a su propio equipo, a quienes llamó "The New Guardians" para combatir al corrompido grupo de defensores del ciclo de la vida, quienes pasaron a ser llamados como los "Impuros" pues no eran dignos de tales habilidades-

-¿Y quiénes eran los que reclutó Mufasa?- preguntó Kopa quien no perdía ningún detalle de la historia.

-Bueno, Simba en palabras de su padre me dijo que el reino en esos tiempos pasaba por una baja de leones, tanto hembras como machos. En ese tiempo los únicos jóvenes eran Scar y Mufasa. Scar hiso su grupo con leones que vivían en las lejanías o que eran de clanes de poco fiar- respondía lo mejor que recordaba Tojo. No era difícil hacerlo ya que esa era de las historias favoritas de él y de Simba cuando eran cachorros- Mufasa no tuvo de otra que buscar a leones con habilidades similares en otros reinos que estuvieran dispuestos a pelear y vaya que lo consiguió, obviamente no sabemos como pero lo logró. Volvió al reino acompañado de los nuevos guardianes y tuvieran una dura batalla de clanes. Afortunadamente Mufasa y sus compañeros vencieron. Desterraron a los leones corrompidos pues Mufasa ya comenzaba a actuar como un rey y les perdono la vida. Incluso a su hermano Scar después de lo ocurrido le permitió quedarse en el reino prometiendo que se reformaría. Durante meses Scar no fue visto, a pesar de que le permitieron quedarse. Cuando volvió, Mufasa y sus padres se dieron cuenta de que Scar había perdido el Rugido de los Ancestros lo cual representaba un peligro menos… o eso creyeron…- finalizó Tojo.

Todos estaban en shock, era demasiada información para entender. Nadie sospechaba que The Lion Guard tuviera un pasado tan oscuro.

-¿Pero qué paso después con los nuevos guardianes?- preguntó Kion que quería saberlo todo.

-Sí, papá nunca nos contó de eso. ¿Mufasa y ellos siguieron juntos acabando con la maldad de otros reinos? ¿Se convirtieron en leyendas?- comentaba Kopa soltando golpes torpes al aire inspirado por la historia que acababa de escuchar.

Zuri tuvo que moverse para evitar que le callera un golpe y solo rodó los ojos suspirando fastidiada de la actitud tan infantil de Kopa.

Tojo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa para luego contestar.

-Bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conocen, ¿no? Su hermana lo dijo. Siguió adelante, se convirtió en Rey y tuvo familia. Por ende The New Guardians se separó el mismo día que triunfaron. Cada uno volvió a casa y a sus vidas, Mufasa sabía que no podía permanecer el grupo formado, esa no era su misión en la vida. El único grupo con ese objetivo era The Lion Guard, ellos solo se unieron porque así lo requerían-

-No estaban marcados en el ciclo de la vida- se aventuró a decir Kion quien ya comprendía muchas cosas.

-Así es pequeño, por eso Scar perdió su rugido- premió Tojo para después acercarse a él y agacharse hasta quedar a su altura- Desde lo ocurrido The Lion Guard ha sido mal visto, tiene mala fama y muchos animales no confían. Kion, debes ser consciente de la responsabilidad que implica esto y que no es un juego. No te conozco lo suficiente pero por ser hijo de Simba y Nala sé que harás un gran trabajo y levantaras el nombre de The Lion Guard pero recuerda que el poder corrompe, ahí es donde tú puedes hacer la diferencia. Siempre toma el ejemplo de Scar y su destino… No seas como él, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De… de…de acuerdo- tartamudeó Kion en voz baja. No supo porque pero sintió sus ojos picar por las lágrimas pero pudo contenerlo.

-Muy bien, ahora porque no se relajan y descansan un poco más, sobre tú Kion, aun estas herido y no has comido nada-

De pronto el estómago de Kion sonó fuertemente dándole la razón a Tojo, fue ahí cuando Kion calló en cuenta y recordó todo, su dolor y hambre aparecieron tan pronto como lo menciono Tojo.

Las mejillas de Kion se tiñeron de rojo y el resto de sus amigos se rieron.

-No se preocupen, al ver que Niho no consiguió nada de comer iremos a intentarlo de nuevo. Ustedes quédense aquí y relájense-

-Espera, ¿nos dejaras solos?- dijo un poco alarmada Kiara.

-En la mayoría de las ocasiones serían cuidados por Taara pero tuvo que salir por unos días-

-¿Quién es Taara?- preguntó Kopa.

-Mamá- se limitó a decir Niho con una sonrisa.

-Sí pero como no está serán cuidados por Celeste y los demás- agregó Tojo.

Inmediatamente los cachorros alzaron la vista a los árboles y en sus ramas se encontraban los mencionados.

-¿Aves?- cuestionó Tiifu.

-Esas aves me ayudaron a rescatarlos- dijo Niho comenzando a segur a Tojo a la caza.

Todos suspiraron resignados y decidieron que lo mejor era entrar en la cueva, ahí estarían más a salvo y frescos… todos excepto Zuri quien no había perdido rastro de Tojo y Niho y que en pocos segundos sin avisar desapareció de la vista de sus amigos.

Aún tenía un asunto que resolver con Tojo…

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Y bueno, así es como regreso.**

 **Unos caps serán más cortos, otros más largos, en fin.**


	16. Ojos Tristes

**Para mi coleguita Agus quien es, al parecer, ya la única en la historia xD**

 **Por cierto, me encanta tu imagen de perfil de kion :)**

 **Sé que no te gusta mucho la personalidad de Zuri… pero haré que la ames jaja**

 **Ojos Tristes**

-¿Dónde diablos se metió Zuri?- preguntó Tiifu preocupada.

-No te alarmes, ella no se iría así porque sí- le reconfortó Kiara a su lado- Seguramente fue al baño, por eso no aviso-

Kion y Kopa se miraron por un segundo y a modo de broma Kopa se sacudió y se le erizó su pelaje.

-Gracias por la escena en mi cabeza- dijo Kopa con sarcasmo.

-Que gracioso, Kopa- respondió Tiifu del mismo modo que él y con cara de pocos amigos. Si había algo que le molestara más a ella era que hablaran mal de su hermana- Ahora estoy entendiendo por que Zuri dice que eres un inmaduro-

-¿Inmaduro? Sigo escuchando eso una y otra y otra vez- Kopa le hiso frente a Tiifu, cosa que casi nunca pasaba pues Tiifu era de carácter tranquilo y siempre tenía una sonrisa para dar- Por si no se han dado cuenta… ¡Aún-somos-cachorros!-

-Pero estamos a nada de dejar de serlo y ustedes dos…-dijo Tiifu mirando a Kopa y a Kion, con el que no tenía ningún problema simplemente se dejó llevar por sus emociones y no le importó incluirlo-… más que nadie deben ser consciente de ello. Ustedes son hijos del rey y reina de prindelands y tienen un puesto importante, deben tomárselo en serio, así como Kiara lo hiso-

Nadie respondió.

Kion no entendía el porqué de las palabras de Tiifu y Kopa solo la miraba con el entrecejo arrugado.

Kiara prefirió no interponerse, en parte lo que dijo su amiga era verdad.

-¡Pfff! Empiezas a sonar como Zuri- se quejó Kopa molestó.

-Pues quizá ella tenga razón- fue lo último que dijo Tiifu.

-Tonterías- Kopa dio medio vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la cueva.

-Kopa, no salgas, es más seguro aquí- trato de detenerle Kiara pero fue inútil.

-No me quedaré aquí dentro- respondió su hermano y sin más desapareció en la entrada.

-Hermanos- dijo Kiara molesta rodando los ojos.

-No te preocupes, yo lo acompaño- se ofreció Kion saliendo de igual modo de la cueva.

Mientras tanto Tiifu también dio vuelta pero para los adentros de la cueva y se acostó sobre una suave alfombra de pasto natural que crecía en esa parte.

Definitivamente las cosas cada vez empeoraban. Kiara sabía que si seguían así no conseguirían nada, debían convertirse en un equipo.

* * *

Tojo se encontraba agazapado entre unas plantas altas. Frente a él se encontraba un pequeño mono que había bajado al suelo por una especie de fruta. No era una presa grande pero al menos ayudaría a saciar el hambre de Kion ya que él era el único que no había comido por estar inconsciente.

Ya hace unos años que las presas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco y no sabían la razón pero cada vez era más difícil conseguir comida en ese lugar. Se habían tenido que adaptar al ambiente a las situaciones. Tojo y Niho eran más rápidos y ágiles que cualquier otro león. El aire de ese lugar era denso y cálido pero ellos lograron adaptarse a este a otros cambios.

Cuando Tojo estaba listo para atacar, sus patas listas para el salto y con sus garras afuera, el pequeño mono volteó rápidamente a una dirección, al parecer había escuchado algo y eso lo puso en alerta.

Tojo sabía que era ahora o nunca así que saltó lo más rápido posible pero el mono ya se esperaba algo así por lo cual logro dar un gran salto y escapó por las ramas de los arboles entre chillidos alertando a otros monos que se encontraban cerca. Rápidamente el lugar quedo "vacío". Ningún otro animal parecía estar alrededor.

Tojo soltó un suspiro cansino y se talló los ojos con sus dedos, a este pasó nunca conseguiría nada. Solo esperaba que su hijo tuviera más suerte que él.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir a los monos, escuchó algo que se movía entre unas hierbas, seguramente era lo que espantó a su presa. Inmediatamente se puso en postura de combate, sabía que por esa zona rondaban más leones solitarios.

Tojo comenzó a gruñir amenazando a quien sea que estuviera detrás y una vez más estaba listo para atacar.

-¡Espera!, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido- dijo Zuri saliendo de entre las hierbas.

Tojo se sorprendió, no esperaba a encontrarse con esa pequeña de ojos azules.

-¿Zuri? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues yo…- inició Zuri pero fue interrumpida.

-Espera… ¿vienes sola? ¿Cómo es que lograste seguirnos el paso en esta jungla?- preguntó Tojo sorprendido pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era moverse en ese lugar.

-No fue fácil. Ni en los entrenamiento de caza en el reino nos hacen correr tanto y aquí todo se siente más pesado, incluso mi cuerpo- respondió ella quien aún jadeaba un poco por el cansancio.

-Mmmm que interesante. Niho la primera vez en su entrenamiento en este lugar casi se desmaya por el esfuerzo pero tú apenas estás un poco agitada. Tienes potencial, niña-

Zuri no puedo evitar sentirse alagada. Era la primera vez que le daban un cumplido de esa manera y es que la verdad era que en el reino nunca se había esmerado en los entrenamiento pero no era porque no quisiera hacerlo si no porque sabía que con Kiara como la futura líder de caza, ella no sobresaldría. Lo que al inicio la emocionaba (la caza) con el tiempo se le hiso una tarea aburrida y monótona.

-¿En verdad crees eso?- preguntó ella sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es. Sí ahorita tienes una gran condición natural, no me imagino lo que podrás hacer cuando seas mayor- le alentó Tojo- No me sorprendería que te nombraran líder de caza-

-Eso no sucederá. Nala nombró a Kiara como la líder- dijo Zuri mirando a un lado con un poco de indiferencia.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, que eso no te desaliente- Tojo miró de izquierda a derecha esperando a que estuvieran solos en ese momento para decirle algo en voz baja- ¿Sabes? Yo también sufrí de eso cuando era cachorro. Simba, al ser hijo del rey, siempre era a quien escogían para dirigir alguna tarea-

-¿Y no te molestaba eso?-

-Al ser un simple cachorro ¡claro que sí! Pero después uno crece y se da cuenta de que algunas cosas, aunque no sean las mejores elecciones, son así-

Zuri guardó silencio unos minutos pensando en sus palabras. Miró al suelo durante ese tiempo para después, con ojos tristes, levantar la mirada hacia el león adulto.

-Algunas veces yo…-

Pero la voz de Zuri fue interrumpida por los pasos ruidosos de Niho que se acercaba a ellos. En su hocico cargaba a un extraño roedor de buen tamaño que la pequeña nunca había visto en su vida. Supuso que era una especie que solo vivía ahí.

-Veo que me fue mejor a mí- dijo Niho con una sonrisa orgullosa y con burla en sus palabras cuando dejo al roedor en el suelo.

Tojo soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Sabes que ya no tengo la misma edad que antes-

-Excusas de viejos- bromeo Niho. De pronto desvió su mirada a la joven cachorra que se encontraba al lado de su padre- ¿Zuri? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

Entonces Tojo recordó que tenía un asunto que atender con ella, por algo lo siguió.

-Niho ¿Por qué no te adelantas un poco, he?- interrumpió la pregunta de su hijo.

-He… ¿de acuerdo?- todo eso se le hiso extraño pero por la mirada seria de su padre sabía que era mejor obedecer. Sin decir más, tomó de nuevo a su presa con el hocico y se adelantó unos pasos de ellos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Tojo se levantó y comenzó su caminata de regreso acompañado de Zuri.

-¿Y bien? Supongo que tienes alguna pregunta para mí- Tojo retomó la conversación.

Ahora Zuri se notaba seria. Por un segundo se había olvidado de a lo que iba. Supuso que el reconocer sus talentos y fortalezas la había distraído un poco.

- _"Confiar es tan bonito como duro"_ \- dijo finalmente ella sorprendiendo a Tojo pues él esperaba literalmente una pregunta.

-¿Sí? Es lo que te dije cuando llegaron aquí- dijo él seguro- aunque eso no es una pregunta-

-No. Eso es lo que me decía mi padre- dijo Zuri firme observando cada movimiento de Tojo.

Tojo no respondió inmediatamente, solo le regreso la mirada sin detener su paso.

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó Tojo extrañado- Es lo que decía un amigo.

Zuri nunca mostraba sus emociones pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Conociste a mi padre?- dijo la leona suavemente.

-No muchos ven la vida como él. Sin decir su nombre estoy seguro que hablamos del mismo león pero…- Tojo no apartaba la mirada de la vista de Zuri, solo en ocasiones lo hacía para no tropezarse con los objetos de enfrente-… ¿Seih?-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Zuri dándole la razón a Tojo.

-Era él-

-Mira eso. Sí que la sabana es pequeña-

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- quiso saber Zuri

-Bueno, cuando me aparte de prindelands como el resto de los chicos, una vez que Scar tomó el reino, decidí que quería encontré mi propio camino o más bien mi madre y yo ya que yo aún era solo un "cachorro ignorante", como también solía decir Seih. En nuestro camino a un mejor hogar tuvimos varias complicaciones, sufrimos hambre y sed pero como un milagro encontramos un cachorro, o más bien, él nos encontró. Él era mayor que yo pero sin pensarlo dos veces nos tendió una pata, nos llevó con su manada y ahí nos recuperamos. Nos quedamos semanas con ellos hasta que decidimos volver a partir cuando nuestras fuerzas regresaron. Entre tu padre y yo surgió una gran relación de amistad. Tanto así que volvimos a vernos en varias ocasiones durante nuestra vida-

-Todo suena increíble pero él… ya no está- dijo Zuri quien estaba al borde del llanto. El solo recordarlo y escuchar más sobre él la conmovía.

-Sí me enteré hace unos años- se limitó a contestar, aquello era un tema delicado.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que por fin llegaron a la cueva. En todo ese tiempo Zuri y Tojo habían estado hablando de las experiencias, enseñanzas y aventuras que habían vivido con Seih.

Fuera de la cueva y para disgusto de Zuri, que hasta entonces todo pintaba de color de rosa y se había relajado un poco, se encontraban Kopa y Kion hablando y que por los gestos de Kopa, al verla, sabía que ellos opinaban lo mismo.

Entonces Zuri salió de esa burbuja donde todo era irreal y no había preocupación. La verdad es que hablar con Tojo había sido un alivio para su alma.

Niho se había detenido unos metros fuera de la cueva esperando las indicaciones de su padre.

-¿Por qué no le llevas eso a Kion para que se alimente un poco?- dijo Tojo a su hijo y sin poner peros, él obedeció.

Niho se adentró en la cueva dando indicaciones a Kion de que lo siguiera y así fue pero por alguna extraña razón Kopa no se movió de su lugar, solo observó cómo su hermano y Niho entraban.

-Zuri, me dio gusto hablar contigo. Ahora sé quién eres realmente- dijo Tojo en forma de broma.

-Lo mismo digo. Ahora puedo confiar en ti-

-Si necesitas un oído sabes que aquí estoy yo cuando lo necesites-

-Gracias, lo hare. Me gustaría escuchar más historias tuyas con mi padre-

-Y así será- dijo finalmente guiñándole un ojo.

Zuri le regalo una última sonrisa sincera antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la cueva. En cuanto comenzó a caminar, su semblante cambió pues entre la cueva y ella obviamente se interponía un joven león de mecho marrón oscuro.

-Kopa- dijo fríamente ella.

-Tampoco me alegra verte, niña- contestó Kopa de mismo modo.

-¿Enserio? Porque yo si quería hablar contigo-

-¿Así, sobre qué?-

-Sobre lo que hiciste junto con Niho-

-¿Hablas de la pelea contra Dejarhi? ¿Acaso vienes a admitir que estas agradecida por salvar tu vida, gatita?- decía Kopa entre falsas carcajadas.

-No, vengo a decirte que fuiste un completo idiota-

La sonrisa de Kopa se esfumo tan pronto como Zuri dijo esto así como su humor cayó al piso.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Zuri con indiferencia- Fue una completa estupidez-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que pasó? Estaba protegiendo la vida de mis hermanos, la de Tiifu e incluso la tuya- se defendía Kopa indignado.

-Estabas jugando al héroe. Si querías proteger a tus hermanos no debiste hacer eso-

-¿A qué te refieres? – Kopa trataba de calmarse pero era una lucha interna por no gritarle a Zuri.

-Tratabas de hacer sentir a salvo a tus hermanos pero solo te lanzas a lo tonto, ni siquiera lo pensaste. Kiara era la más preocupada porque Kion casi pierde la vida. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera muerto? ¿Cómo crees que se hubiera sentido Kiara si encima TÚ hubieras muerto o si algo te pasaba?-

Kopa solo entreabría la boca pero de ella no salía nada. Simplemente no encontraba palabras.

-¿Crees que es fácil perder a alguien cercano?- continuó ella pasando por un lado de Kopa quien no se movía- Piensa mejor antes de actuar-

Finalmente ella se perdió dentro de la cueva dejando a un joven cachorro aturdido por sus palabras y no hubiera sido así si ella no hubiera tenido la razón en todo. No podía aceptarlo pero Zuri tenía la razón. Por unos minutos Kopa se quedó en su lugar mirando al suelo para después, una vez que pudo poner todo en su cabeza en orden, dirigirse a un árbol cercano donde se hecho a la sombra.

Tojo quien se había quedado en su lugar desde que llegaron, pudo ver todo, no pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban pero sabía por la cara de Kopa que era algo serio. El semblante de Tojo no era el mismo, ahora era serio y tenía leves rastros de preocupación. Él sin conocerla mucho se dio cuenta del lado suave de ella y como se sentía pero cuando estaba con los demás era alguien diferente.

Niho salió de la cueva y se dirigió hacia él. Su hijo se relamía los bigotes por la sangre que había quedado en su boca por cargar durante mucho tiempo a ese roedor.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Niho una vez a su lado y al ver la expresión en el rostro de su padre.

-Hay algo en Zuri que me preocupa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hay cosas que no tienen sentido. Descubrimos que conozco a su padre pero de ella no hay nada. Estuve presente cuando presentaron a su primer hija y aunque era solo una recién nacida ahora puedo reconocerla y es obvio que se trataba de Tiifu pero de ella…nunca dijeron nada-

-Perdiste contacto con ellos durante mucho tiempo, pudieron pasar mil cosas-

-No. Hay algo más ahí ¿Si estaban tan orgullosos de sus hijos como con Tiifu porque no revelaron el nacimiento de Zuri? Y ¿cómo terminaron en la manada de Simba si ellos tenían su propia manada? Me enteré de la muerte de su padre hace tiempo pero nunca supe como sucedió-

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Crees que hay algo malo en ella?- preguntó Niho sin creer la actitud de Tojo. ¿Tanto drama por una pequeña cachorra de león?

-Por supuesto que no. Zuri sabe tanto como lo que sé yo. Las respuestas no están en ella. Por ahora es mejor prestar nuestra atención en Dejarhi y Mistah-

-Bien- finalizó Niho con la charla mientras veía a Kopa echado bajo un árbol. Entonces una idea saltó en su cabeza haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	17. Carroñeros

**Meceronthebringer** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que gente lee mi fic xD porque de pronto veo que no tiene relevancia y eso desamina.

Sobre la película y la serie si voy al corriente, bueno los últimos dos caps de la serie creo que no los he visto pero es porque no los han traducido pero si he tomado algunos detalles de ellos. Incluso tengo una canal de youtube donde subo clips de la película en castellano e incluso video reacciones de la serie. Sobre lo de Fuli (así es como se llama la chitah o como se escriba xD ) te refieres al capítulo "La nueva familia de Fuli" y que bueno que comentas. Yo le puse padres a ella en esta historia porque lo escribí antes de que saliera el capítulo y no lo tome en cuenta. Ahora cambiaria eso, quizá más adelante lo haga. En fin, perdon por extenderme mucho pero es que tocaste muchos puntos buenos y gracias, espero más reviews tuyos :)

Gracias **Agus** :D y no te preocupes… profundizare más en el personaje de Zuri.

Por cierto…. ACTUALIZA TUS FANFICS!

 **CARROÑEROS**

Kopa estaba aún en la sombra del árbol donde se había echado para aclarar sus ideas pero de pronto unos pasos se aproximaban a él sacándolo de su cabeza.

Él volteo para ver de quien se trataba y vio a Niho con una sonrisa discreta.

-Kopa, ¿todo bien?- preguntó amablemente Niho.

-Sí solo quise salir a tomar aire- respondió levantándose del suelo pero permaneciendo sentado.

-Oye, ¿aún están interesados en encontrar a los Desterrado?- volvió a preguntar cambiando de tema y mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más los escuchaban.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabemos si es a ellos a quienes buscamos. Kiara dice que ella y el león que se apareció en su sueño estaban en lugar muy parecido a las lejanías y los únicos leones que viven ahí son ellos… buenos, así era hasta que conocimos a Mistah y a Dejarhi- respondió Kopa un poco desanimado.

-Bueno, es obvio que ya no están ahí pero yo podría ayudarlos a averiguar a donde fueron-

-¿Cómo?-

-Fácil, solo buscaremos a alguien que nos lo diga-

-¿Pero a quién? Y ¿Dónde?-

-Reik… en las lejanías-

-¡¿El buitre que nos llevó a esos leones locos?! No gracias yo no confió en esa ave-

-Ni yo y si le preguntamos no nos lo dirá pero podemos atraparlo y obligarlo a que nos diga. Sí alguien sabe a dónde se fueron los desterrados es él-

-No, no, no, Niho. Es muy peligroso volver ahí. ¿Y si nos encontramos con Mistah o Dejarhi?-

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo he ido a las lejanías muchas veces. Me sé todos los caminos. Tomaremos uno diferente para evitarlos-

-No lo sé, Niho- respondía Kopa levantándose y comenzando a dar vueltas de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado.

-Será rápido. Llegamos, atrapamos al ave, obtenemos lo que queremos y nos vamos. Créeme, si lo presionamos nos dirá todo, es un cobarde. ¿Por qué crees que no estuvo presente en nuestra pelea contra Dejarhi?- trataba de convencer a Kopa observándolo ir de un lado a otro- Además ¿no dijiste que querías ayudar a tu hermana?-

-Claro que sí y es por eso que no debo tomar decisiones absurdas como esa- dijo Kopa recordando las palabras de Zuri en su mente.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el león valiente que peleó a mi lado?- dijo Niho un poco indignado ante la actitud que había tomado su amigo.

Kopa se detuvo en seco mirando al suelo. Tomó aire en sus pulmones y lentamente lo soltó caminando de nuevo pasando por un lado de Niho dirigiéndose a la cueva.

-Quizá nunca existió ese león- dijo tranquilamente.

-Piénsalo, Kopa- insistía Niho, después de todo él solo quería ayudar.

* * *

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿No dijiste que buscaríamos a Tojo y los sucios cachorros?- preguntó Dejarhi a su padre aun estando en lo que parecían las lejanías pero a su alrededor había esqueletos de elefantes por todos lados.

-Y así será pero no podemos arrojarnos así por que sí. Los cachorros están protegidos por Tojo y su hijo… sin contar que uno de esos cachorros tiene el rugido de los ancestros. Si atacamos ahora de nada servirá… están unidos. Debemos crear un plan para separarlos- contaba Mistah dirigiendo el camino -¿Por qué crees que el antiguo The Lion Guard no tuvo éxito en el ataque contra Mufasa y su grupo de leones? No planeábamos, solo atacábamos-

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-

-Ya lo dije. El objetivo es separarlos, solo así podremos y una vez hecho eso yo ire por Tojo y tú por Niho pero escúchame bien…- Mistah sujetó fuertemente el cuello del joven león e incluso clavándole las garras levemente en su piel- Si vuelves a perder contra Niho… sufrirás el mismo destino que ellos- dijo soltando tan rápido como lo había sujetado.

En el suelo, Dejarhi se llevaba su pata al cuello.

-Parece que tienes todo cubierto pero se te está pasando una cosa importante… ¿Qué hay del resto de los cachorros?-

-Es por eso que venimos aquí- respondió Mistah deteniendo su marcha y sentándose observando a su alrededor-

Poco a poco comenzaron a escucharse unas risas vacías y fastidiosas que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

-Ay no- refunfuñó Dejarhi- No ellos-

Pero Mistah no dijo nada, solo espero en su lugar.

De la nada comenzaron a salir hienas por encima de las rocas y entre cuevas en las paredes rocosas para finalmente salir una más frente al gran león de pelaje oscuro.

-Mistah- dijo la que parecía ser el líder.

-Janja, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- saludo él con falsedad.

-Habíamos dicho que respetaríamos los territorios y así lo hemos hecho nosotros a pesar de que nos dejaste casi nada- dijo Janja furioso.

-No vengo a quitarles este miserable pedazo de roca- dijo Mistah pateando con su pata delantera una piedra que se encontraba cerca de él- Vengo a hacer una pequeña alianza con ustedes-

Inmediatamente Janja y el resto de las hienas estallaron en carcajadas llenando el lugar de risas exasperantes.

Dejarhi solo las miraba con repudio pues para él, las hienas no eran más que animales repulsivos.

-¿Escucharon eso? Un león quiere hacer una alianza con nosotros- repitió Janja con burla.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Mistah sin inmutarse- Sus padres lo hicieron-

-Es por eso que nos causa risa. Ya hemos escuchado la misma historia mil veces repetida- respondió Janja cuando pudo tranquilizarse- Un león dictador llega pidiendo ayuda a un grupo inocente de hienas para realizar alguna tarea sucia y para que el león nunca se ensucie las patas a cambio de un mejor trato y comida en abundancia- Janja se paseaba a través de todo la zona sobreactuando y burlándose de sus propias palabras a lo que las demás hienas lo miraban divertido y soltando en una que otra ocasión alguna risa tonta- Pero espera… ¿Qué sucede después? Nada cambia. Mis hermanos y hermanas siguen padeciendo hambre y sufren tratos violentos por parte del león malo… y lo peor de todo… ¡siempre las hienas son las malas de la historia! Pero ya me lo dijo mi madre y me advirtió… "Nunca confíes en los leones"- finalizó parándose firme frente a Mistah.

Mistah lo miro unos segundos directo a los ojos para después ahogar una risita en su garganta.

-Tu madre…oh, tu madre… Shenzi. La más estúpida de las hienas-

Inmediatamente a Janja le cambio el rostro.

-No te atrevas a retarnos aquí Mistah. Mira a tu alrededor, tenemos ventaja y no creo que tu mocoso haga alguna diferencia. Además recuerda lo que le pasó a tu pobre amigo Scar. Es la única parte de la historia que me gustaba. Le pedía a madre que me contara esa parte mil veces- Janja dejó escapar unas risas- solo imaginármelo me da risa. ¿Te lo imaginas, tú? El poderoso rey Scar devorado por mi familia. Ahora has o di algo para que eso se repita-

-Claro que fue devorado pero solo fue porque eran hienas con experiencia. Toda su vida sufriendo de hambre hiso que sacaran su lado de depredador, eso no lo dudo pero ustedes… ustedes solo son unas jóvenes hienas ridículas sin experiencia y que no tienen el valor de demostrar de que son capaces. Ustedes no representan un reto para mí pero conozco a alguien al que sí-

Janja permaneció serio.

-Solo para divertirnos un poco… ¿Qué ofreces?- preguntó la hiena.

-Acepten y podrán quedarse con toda las Lejanías- dijo Mistah mirándose las garras al puro estilo de Scar. Seguramente se le había quedado la maña de conocerlo durante mucho tiempo.

-Tú sabes que no somos los únicos que vivían en estos lugares… ¿Qué hay de los leones del norte de las lejanías? ¿Los chacales? ¿Jasiri?...-

-Me encargaré de ellos personalmente. Todo este lugar será suyo, después de todo, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan no lo necesitaré más- le interrumpió Mistah- Y finalmente les ofrezco cinco cachorros para que tú y tu familia se alimenten de ellos-

Varias hienas comenzaron a hablar entre ellos interesados pero Janja se mantuvo recto.

-Es una buena oferta pero ¿crees que nosotros nos vamos a arriesgar a sea lo que sea que tengas planeado por este basurero y cinco cuerpos de leones? No será así-

Dicho esto, Janja dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Las demás hienas lo dudaron un poco pero finalmente comenzaron a seguirlo.

-Como gustes. Supongo que distraer a un pequeño león con un rugidito es demasiado para ustedes- dijo Mistah tratando de llamar la atención de la hiena.

Janja frenó en seco.

-¿Un rugidito? ¿Acaso te refieres a un león con mechón de melena rojizo?-

-Veo que tenemos algo en común- dijo Mistah dándole la razón

-¿Quieres atrapar a ese león?- preguntó Janja con interés.

-No. Quiero acabar con todo The Lion Guard- contestó Mistah con malicia.

-Eso cambia las cosas. Háblame de tu plan- Confirmó el trato el líder de la hienas respaldado por las risas de sus compañeros detrás de él.

 ** _Continuara…_**

Hasta aquí el cap, un poco más corto pero si metía más de lo que tengo planeado se haría demasiado largo.

En fin, gracias por leer….


	18. Mientras Dormía

**Agus:** es que esta es mi última semana de vacaciones y trato de aprovechar, además que no he podido grabar el video de TLG. Una vez que entre a clase será mi perdición xD

 **Simba** **27:** gracias por seguir la historia! A través de ella profundizaré más en Zuri y en el resto de los personajes.

GRACIAS a los que leen mi fanfic, que por cierto no sé qué tan extenso será. No quiero hacerlo tan largo para no cansar o aburrir, además que ya estoy pensando en proyectos futuros… ¿secuelas?

También depende que tan bien recibido sea xD

Pd1: Advertencia… este cap es más largo, así que pónganse cómodos xD

Pd2: Quise variar en este cap. La primera parte es narrada desde la perspectiva de Kion.

 _Para Agus…_

 **MIENTRAS DORMÍA**

 _No sé dónde me encuentro. Lo último que recuerdo es estar dentro de la cueva durmiendo junto a mis amigos… aunque no sé si está bien llamarles así en estos últimos días. Ha habido mucha tensión en el grupo. Yo quiero cambiar eso pero no sé cómo y el hecho de haber estado inconsciente por no sé cuánto tiempo o días me enfurece… me enfurece conmigo mismo. Esto más el hecho de saber que papá me mintió sobre el antiguo The Lion Gurad hace que me sienta cada vez más inútil. Mis amigos confían en mí para llevar al equipo por buen camino pero ahora siento que no sé nada…_

 _Y ahora me siento perdido. Volteo para todos lados pero no encuentro a nadie. La hierba bajo mis pies es alta, casi me cubre y empiezo a sentir desesperación. De la nada escucho voces, o más bien rugidos y gruñidos. No logro descifrar de donde vienen pero se escuchan cerca y tengo un mal presentimiento. Comienzo a correr pero pareciera que no llego a ninguna parte. Todo se ve igual pero tan pronto como me detengo todo cambia… el cielo se oscurece, los rugidos que estoy seguro que son de leones se hacen más fuertes y el pasto comienza a crecer. De pronto todo crece, parece que ahora soy lo más pequeño que existe alrededor._

 _No quiero admitirlo pero tengo miedo._

 _De la nada frente a mí aparecen enormes sombras. No se distinguen quienes sean pero es claro que son leones y los responsables de los rugidos._

 _Ellos se dividen en dos grupos, en cada uno de ellos hay cinco leones y estos están frentes los unos con los otros, pareciera que en cualquier momento fueran desencadenar una pelea._

 _Es extraño pero ninguno de ellos me hace caso, ni siquiera me notan que estoy ahí. Pareciera que en lo único en que están concentrados es en amenazarse lanzando rugidos._

 _Cada grupo se distingue. Los de la izquierda son pesadas sombras negras y sus ojos emanan una luz roja mientras que los de la derecha, a pesar de tener siluetas similares, sobresale su luz blanca de los ojos._

 _Hay distancia entre ellos a pesar de ser sombras colosales, fácilmente podrían aplastarme, pero para mi suerte su objetivo no es ese._

 _Sin previo aviso, los dos grupos comienzan a correr hacia ellos. A cada paso retumba el suelo y no sé porque pero entre más se acercan, el terror y miedo dentro de mí se hace cada vez más grande hasta el punto en que me cuesta respirar._

 _La distancia ha desaparecido…_

 _Los líderes de cada grupo, que iban adelante, saltan en el aire en el último segundo sacando sus garras dispuestos a matar y ahí todo se vuelve blanco. A centímetros de tocarse, solo escucho el sonido de una guerra…_

 _(Final del sueño de Kion)_

El joven cachorro despierta abruptamente jadeando. Se lleva su pata derecha a la frente y nota que sudaba frio, todo esto acompañado de un leve temblor en sus extremidades.

Le cuesta recobrar el aliento y ve como su pata tiembla sin poder hacer que permanezca quieta. Siente unas ganas terribles de llorar pero logra contenerse, no tenía razones para ello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaba ese sueño pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse asustado de tan solo recordarlo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Y porque se sentía tan identificado con la escena que presencio?

Permaneció así durante unos minutos y cuando logro calmarse un poco miró a su alrededor. Pudo ver a sus hermanos durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de que estuvieron en peligro hace poco y que las cosas no marchaban bien, ¿entonces porque él no podía dormir? También vio a Tojo dormir y a su lado estaba Niho. Tiifu apoyaba su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Zuri, al parecer no había despertado a nadie y eso le reconfortaba.

Dio un largo suspiro y miró hacia fuera de la cueva. Ya se alcanzaba a percibir los primeros rayos de sol así que decidió salir de aquel lugar cuidando de no hacer ruido y cuando estuvo a fuera creyó que lo había logrado pero una joven leona de ojos verdes lo había observado todo.

Kion caminó hasta un pequeño lago que había en esa jungla, no estaba lejos de la cueva así que pensó que lo mejor sería refrescarse un poco.

Cuando llegó, se sentó en la orilla del claro y volteó hacia arriba. La luz entraba a través de las ramas y hojas de los arboles dándole a aquel lugar un toque muy hermoso que a Kion no lo importó admitir.

Se agachó primero para tomar un poco de aquella agua fresca y tan cristalina. Una vez que se sació permaneció en su lugar y decidió tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y sumergió su cabeza en el lago permaneciendo así hasta que sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

Cuando sacó la cabeza, su pelaje estaba empapado y su pequeña melena, que cada vez era más notoria, le tapaba los ojos. No le importó sacudirse, solo permaneció así tratando de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza. Volvió a agachar su mirada mientras hacía esto y cuando se calmó la agitación del agua miro detenidamente su reflejo, lo cual casi nunca hacia y para su sorpresa la mitad derecha de su cuerpo no era nítida como la parte izquierda, parecía… incompleto.

-Hola, Kion- escuchó una voz familiar acompañada de unos pasos.

Kion no pudo evitar pegar un respingo del susto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tiifu, creía que aun dormías- dijo nervioso el pobre cachorro pues de su cabeza aun escurrían pequeños chorros de agua.

-No, mmm… ¿acaso te caíste al agua?- preguntó Tiifu si poder evitar soltar una risita debido al pelaje despeinado y mojado de Kion.

-No, no… yo… solo- decía entrecortado mientras se sacudía para secarse- Solo vine a tomar un poco de agua y a…-

-¿Si?- preguntó Tiifu curiosa.

-A despejarme un poco- dijo serio Kion cuando por fin pudo poner en orden su pelaje.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?- volvió a peguntar la cachorra mientras tomaba agua del lago.

-No, todo bien- Kion trataba de permanecer tranquilo ante los cuestionamientos de ella.

Tiifu lo miró como si buscara algo.

-¿Acaso tiene que ver con las pesadillas que tuviste?-

-¿Te diste cuenta, he?-

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- se ofreció ella. Era cierto que en el reino no se contaban muchas cosas pero no porque no se tuvieran confianza si no porque cada quien estaba en sus cosas y casi nunca coincidían.

-En realidad no- dijo Kion mirando a otro lado.

Tiifu no quiso insistir. Sí le preocupaba la situación de Kion pero no estaban acostumbrados a hablar mucho entre ellos. No quería abrumarlo.

-Oye, por cierto, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. No quise ponerme en contra de ti y Kopa, es solo que no soporto que hablen mal de Zuri-

-No te preocupes, es verdad que nosotros tenemos parte de la culpa- se aventuró a decir Kion más relajado. Tiifu había cambiado de tema y estaba agradecido por eso.

Tiifu le regaló una sonrisa sincera por sus palabras lo cual Kion no pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera.

De pronto las palabras se extinguieron para Kion, no sabía que más decir o hacer, solo estaba mirando a Tiifu a los ojos.

Tiifu al parecer notó un poco incómodo a Kion así que decidió aprovecharse de eso y divertirse un poco.

-Ah, también quiero agradecerte- inició la cachorra levantándose y comenzando a caminar alrededor de Kion.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?- dijo Kion un poco nervioso, siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Por protegerme contra Dejarhi- una sonrisa con un toque de algo que no sabía identificar Kion, se plasmó en los labios de Tiifu.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, lo haría siempre por ustedes y mis hermanos- Kion cada vez se sentía más incómodo, no sabía que sucedía pero la leona tramaba algo.

-Lo sé pero…- Tiifu se sentó ahora del lado izquierdo de Kion a escasos pasos de él y comenzando a acercarse cada vez más y más al rostro de éste- quisiera mostrarte mi agradecimiento de alguna forma-

Kion tragó grueso, sus mejillas ardían haciendo su rostro hacia atrás cada ves que Tiifu se acercaba más.

-No es necesario- dijo Kion con voz temblorosa.

-Kion- le llamó suavemente Tiifu deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Sí?- la voz de Kion se hacía casi inaudible.

-¡Te tengo!- grito Tiifu aprovechando que Kion estaba desconcentrado, golpeando una de sus patas delanteras haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y solo le bastó con leve empujoncito por parte de Tiifu para mandarlo directo al agua.

Inmediatamente Tiifu cayó al suelo en carcajadas mientras veía como Kion salía desconcertado del agua.

-No puedo… creer… que funcionara- celebraba Tiifu entre carcajadas.

Kion la miró molesto por muy pocos segundos para después reírse él también. Desde que salieron del reino no habían tenido la oportunidad de relajarse y divertirse y escuchar las risas de Tifu fue paz para alma de Kion.

-Oigan ¿qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Kiara llegando hacia ellos acompañada de Zuri que miraba sorprendida a Kion en el agua y a Tiifu tratando de no ahogarse en sus carcajadas.

-Tiifu me jugó una broma y bueno, ya supongo que sabes lo que paso- respondió Kion con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno ver que se divierten ambos- dijo Kiara.

-Sí, se ven tan adorables juntos- le siguió Zuri con burla pero ninguno le tomó importancia a sus palabras ya que Tiifu trataba de calmarse y a Kion le hacía gracias ver a la cachorra batallando con ella misma para tranquilizarse.

-Pero hay algo con lo que Tiifu no contaba- decía Kion con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Tiifu cuando las risas se le estaban pasando.

-Que Kopa y yo le tomamos un gusto por el agua. Papá siempre nos llevaba a Hakuna Matata y solíamos nadar con él, Timon, Pumba y Bunga-

-Oye eso no es justo, si te gusta le quita lo divertido- Tiifu hiso un leve puchero acostada en la orilla.

-Mejor ayúdame a salir, ya te divertiste- dijo Kion nadando hasta la orilla.

-Ya que- dijo Tiifu resignada tomando el cuello de Kion con su boca tirando de él pero todo se le volteó a la cachorra cuando sintió las patas de el empapado león sujetándole el cuello.

-Hay, no… ¿Cómo pude caer en eso? – dijo ella aun con la piel de Kion en su boca. Solo tuvo tiempo de respirar ondo y aceptar su destino.

Rápidamente Kion la empujo con todas sus fuerzas causando que Tiifu también callera al agua, que a diferencia de Kion o Kopa, ella no le tenía tanto aprecio al frio líquido.

La pobre solo pataleaba desesperada tratando de no hundirse. No es que estuviera muy profundo pero era claro su desprecio por el agua.

Cuando Tiifu se tranquilizo pudo permanecer a flote con un temblar de dientes mientras que Kion ahora era el que no podía controlar las risas y le salpicaba agua en la cara causando así una batalla por hundir al otro.

Kiara los veía desde la orilla y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía feliz por su hermano.

-Todo esto es muy bonito y eso pero debemos comenzar a planear que sigue- cortó Zuri con la "magia del momento".

-Deja que se diviertan, Zuri-

-Kiara, no podemos permanecer aquí para siempre. El primer plan no funcionó, ¿al menos me podrías decir si es a los Desterrados a quienes buscamos?-

-No lo sé- respondió Kiara cambiando su humor a uno serio y preocupado.

-¿Al menos estás segura que a quien buscamos está con ellos?-

-No lo sé, Zuri- repitió Kiara insegura –En mi visión él estaba en las lejanías pero ahora que vimos lo que hay allá…-

-Zuri, tranquila. Deberías relajarte un poco- dijo Tiifu junto a Kion quienes se sostenían de la orilla.

-No Tiifu, no podemos andarnos por todos lados así porque sí- le respondió su hermana- Si me lo preguntan, deberíamos dejar a los desterrados a un lado…-

Justo en ese momento se acercaba Kopa quien había escuchado el escándalo que traían Tiifu y Kion pero se detuvo y se escondió detrás de un árbol tan pronto como mencionaron a los desterrados.

-Ya es complicado seguir a un león que no sabemos quien es o si tan siquiera existe- continuaba Zuri- Deberíamos buscar por otro lado-

-No podemos dejarlos de lado. Mi misión los incluye a ellos, tarde o temprano tendremos que encontrarnos - defendió Kiara esta vez más segura de lo que decía.

-Kiara, sé que tu plan es unificar a ambos clanes pero piénsalo un poco. Ellos seguían a ¡Scar!- contraatacaba Zuri- Simba los hecho por una razón. ¿Cómo crees que nos recibirán? A cinco cachorros que son del clan de Simba. Nos verán como enemigos-

Kion no dijo nada, nunca se había puesto a verlo de esa manera. Tiifu solo lo miraba con preocupación.

-No es así, Zuri- respondió Kiara- Tenemos amigos en ese clan-

-Dos cachorros no harán la diferencia. Escucha, yo nunca conocía a esos leones pero no me dan buena espina tan solo por el hecho de ser hijos de Scar-

Kopa sintió un odio enorme a Zuri por esas palabras. ¿Qué sabía ella? No estaba en el derecho de juzgarlos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes.

Kiara lo pensó un poco.

-La verdad es que Nuka nunca me dio un buen presentimiento pero no es un mal león- respondió ella finalmente- Y Vitani…-

A Kopa le dio un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar su nombre. Sí alguien había sufrido su partida era él. Vitani siempre fue su mejor amiga y fue inevitable tomarle un cariño especial.

-…Ella siempre estaba con nosotros. Nos apoyábamos todos y nunca desconfiaría en ella-

-Digo lo mismo- aportó Kion saliendo del agua junto a Tiifu.

Zuri miró a su hermana.

-Yo tampoco los conocí pero si Kiara y Kion confían en ellos… yo igual- dijo Tiifu.

Zuri rodó los ojos, no podía creerlo.

-Bien, sigamos con el mismo plan. Busquemos a esos traidores y pongamos nuestras vidas en peligro una vez más- finalizó Zuri con la conversación antes de irse de ese lugar

Kopa no lo soportó más. Se fue de ahí corriendo cuidando de no hacer ruido y buscó a Niho.

Niho salía de la cueva soltando un gran bostezo y estirándose, cuando vio llegar a Kopa furioso.

-Kopa, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ayer me dijiste como encontrar a los Desterrados. Cuéntamelo todo- pidió Kopa decidido.

 ** _Continuara….._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado. Si les gustó que narre desde la perspectiva de un personaje podría hacerlo denuevo en caps más adelante._**

 ** _Tambien recuerden que quiero meter un pequeños song-fic a la historia._**

 ** _Nos leemos hasta la proxima._**


	19. No Estás Solo

**Agus:** Gracias, niña. Espero que poco a poco tome fuerza el fic y se haga más conocido. Hay que esperar a que salga en Latinoamérica xD

 **Meceronthebringer:** Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y comentar :) Comentarios como los tuyos son los que me gustan jaja (así de extensos)

 **Simba 27:** Para ver que se traen esos dos hay que seguir leyendo :)

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y ya sea que comenten o no porque como experiencia personal, sé que no todos tienen una cuenta pero aun así se meten a enterarse de la historia.

Por último, como consejo de mi coleguita Agus, les dejo mi twitter para los que tengan una cuenta. Ahí voy a estar publicando lo nuevos caps también y además tratare de añadirle un pequeño y simple dibujo de alguna escena del mismo cap.

 **Mi twitter: Bako_Jabes**

 **NO ESTÁS SOLO**

Dos jóvenes cachorros caminaban por la oscura noche a paso lento en medio de un lugar "muerto" donde lo único que había eran rocas, tierra y árboles secos.

Para Kopa no era bonito el sentimiento de volver a ese lugar y a cada ruido que escuchaba se ponía alerta… estaban en campo enemigo.

Niho y Kopa había decidido realizar su plan por la noche ya que ninguno de los demás miembros del grupo sabían de ello y si el padre de Niho se enteraba, este se opondría inmediatamente pero no había vuelta atrás, estaban decididos.

Ese día fue bastante tranquilo. Kiara, Tiifu y Kion estuvieron hablando todo el día junto al rio que estaba cerca. Zuri pasó todo el día con Tojo, se desaparecieron un buen rato pero en un momento determinado Kopa y Niho escucharon que Tojo llevaría a Zuri a cazar. A Kopa esto se le hiso extraño pues, si bien no conocía del todo a Zuri, sabía que ella no destacaba por mostrar interés al momento de la cacería.

Por último los dos nuevos amigos pasaron el resto del día planeando cada movimiento, no podían darse el lujo de llamar la atención. Era un plan de entrada y salida.

Ya llevaban varios minutos caminando por las Lejanías y en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna.

Niho volteó a ver a Kopa quien caminaba cabizbajo y se veía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Kopa, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Niho ya cansado del silencio que los rodeaba.

-Sí, todo bien- repitió las palabras de su amigo una vez que salió de su "trance" pero Niho no era tonto y sabía que mentía.

-Vamos, has estado raro desde ayer. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Apoyo Niho con una sonrisa sincera.

Kopa lo miro por unos segundos y sabía que era verdad. Incluso en ese momento no se le venía a la cabeza alguien más con quien pudiera desahogarse un poco. Kopa dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a ningún lado y que no sabes por qué estás aquí?- respondió con una pregunta el cachorro de mechón marrón.

Niho abrió los ojos como platos.

-Wow, esas palabras son algo fuertes para un león de nuestra edad- bromeó Niho para después ponerse serio al ver la cara de su amigo, que aunque no lo dijo, pedía a gritos un poco de ánimo- ¿Acaso te sientes así por tus hermanos?-

-No, no me malentiendas. Yo estoy muy feliz por ellos- respondía Kopa sin parar el paso- Es solo que no me había sentido así hasta que nombraron a Kion como líder de The Lion Guard. Kiara crecerá para convertirse en reina y Kion también ya tiene marcado su camino pero yo… nada-

Niho no dijo nada. Permanecía serio escuchando cada pesada palabra que salía de la boca del joven cachorro.

-Y mis padres no ayudan mucho… Siempre está uno o el otro con Kiara, ya sea en lecciones de cacería o en charlas de cómo ser una gran reina. Los últimos días antes de partir estuve evadiendo a mamá y mi padre ya era distante, siempre ocupado. Yo necesitaba consejos y al escuchar a Kion hablar de cómo nuestro abuelo Mufasa se aparecía frente a él para ayudarlo y guiarlo, yo trate muchas veces de hacer lo mismo pero… de nuevo nada. Mi abuelo parece no estar para mí-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Niho sin poder creerlo.

-Lo he visto en sueños pero parece hablarme en código. Nunca entiendo lo que trata de decirme. Yo necesito más que sueños-

-Bueno, todo eso es fuerte, amigo. A mí nunca se me ha aparecido un antepasado o ha hablado conmigo y estoy seguro que a mi padre tampoco pero…- Niho cortó sus palabras cambiando su tono de voz y adoptando un estado similar al de Kopa- ¿Sabes? No eres el único con problemas. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Tojo me dice que fue al reino de unos amigos de ella pero solo quiere verme la cara, no soy tonto. Antes de eso las cosas no marchaban bien entre ellos, los vi discutir varias veces pero nunca supe de que-

A Kopa le sorprendió todo ello.

-Le di la oportunidad a Tojo de que me dijera la verdad pero hasta ahora no lo ha hecho y yo ya estoy cansado de eso… pero fuera lo que fuera solo espero que la razón de sus enojos no hubiera sido yo-

-No tenía idea, Niho- respondió tan suave que apenas lo pudo escuchar.

-He pensado seriamente en irme y dejar a Tojo en busca de mamá pero si tan solo supiera a donde fue…- Niho levantó la cabeza al cielo estrellado viendo volar a la pequeña ave celeste que los acompañaba- A veces siento que la única familia que tengo son un grupo de aves azules-

Kopa desvió la mirada al suelo en cuanto Niho volteo a verlo. Se sentía como un tonto por haber hecho que recordara sus propios problemas.

-En fin, quizá lo que te dije no te reconforte en nada, Kopa pero al menos sabemos que ambos somos unos perdidos sin camino-

Ambos amigos no pudieron evitar una sonrisa, ahora se podían sentir identificados en los ojos del otro.

De pronto el ave que los acompañaba bajo rápidamente y se paró frente a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ste?- preguntó Niho.

-¿"Ste"?- preguntó Kopa divertido.

-¿Qué? Es una abreviación. Me da pereza decir "Celeste", además se escucha mejor- respondía Niho mientras el ave daba pequeños saltos en el suelo tratando de llamar su atención hasta que se hartó y le dio un picotazo en la pata a Niho.

-Auch! Perdón pero eso no era necesario - dijo Niho sobándose el dorso de la pata.

Ste soltó unos chillidos suaves y alguna clase de cantó. Kopa no entendía nada. No sabía porque el ave no hablaba si no que se limitaba a esos ruidos pero al parecer Niho le había entendido perfectamente pues su cara de pronto mostró preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kopa cuando Ste le terminó de dar el comunicado.

-No estamos solos. Ste pudo ver no muy lejos a un grupo de leonas revisando el área-

-¿Leonas? ¿Y si son los desterrados?- dijo Kopa tratando de disimular su emoción.

-Podrían ser. Además no creo que sean cómplices de Mistah. Él no tiene una manada y menos con leonas pero aun así no hay que fiarnos. Escondámonos hasta que estemos seguros de que son ellos-

Kopa asintió y ambos salieron corriendo con dirección a las extrañas leonas, guiados por el ave azul.

Cuando estuvieron cerca se detuvieron detrás de una roca grande y a unos metros ahí estaban.

Kopa dio un rápido vistazo. Las leonas estaban dispersadas y parecían estar buscando algo.

Niho hiso lo mismo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Son ellos?- preguntó en un susurró. Sus ojos azules mostraban total curiosidad.

Kopa no respondió inmediatamente. Parecía sorprendido ante el grupo de felinos.

-¿Kopa?-

-No son ellos- dijo sin moverse y su voz sonaba cortada- Es mi manada-

-¿Qué? ¿La manada del reino?-

-Seguramente nos buscan-

-¿Y qué hacemos?-

Kopa iba a responder cuando una voz al fondo llamo su atención.

-Ya buscamos por todos lados pero no están por ninguna parte- dijo una leona que aparecía en escena acompañada de otra leona de más o menos su edad.

Kopa sintió estremecerse al ver a la segunda leona.

-No nos detendremos hasta encontrarlos- respondió con dolor la segunda leona.

-Pero Nala, ya revisamos todo. Incluso parece que las hienas se fueron pero aun así fue inútil-

-No voy a parar de buscar- respondió Nala dando vuelta pero fue detenida por su amiga.

-Nala, entiendo cómo te sientes. Mis hijas también desaparecieron y no me rendiré pero aquí ya no hay nada que hacer. Lo único que nos queda es volver al reino, descansar un poco y salir nuevamente en la mañana a buscar en lugares más lejos pero por ahora necesitamos a nuestra reina. Yo necesito a mi amiga-

Nala miró a la madre de Zuri y Tiifu y no tuvo de otra que ceder, tenía razón. El dolor le estaba nublando la vista.

Nala hiso un llamado al resto del grupo de búsqueda y comenzaron la marcha a casa.

Kopa no perdía rastro de su madre. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del cachorro. Verla de aquella manera le estrujaba el corazón y sentía la necesidad de correr hacia ella pero debía contenerse. Ahora lo único que deseaba era no haberla tratado como lo hiso antes de su partida. La extrañaba tanto.

-Kopa- le llamó Niho. Con dificultad, Kopa apartó la mirada de Nala para verlo. Niho no dijo nada pero entendió perfectamente sus rasgos.

-Sé lo que es estar lejos de una madre. Si decides volver…- dijo Niho finalmente.

Kopa lo pensó mucho. En verdad quería estar con su familia de nuevo pero no podía fallarles a sus hermanos.

-No. Terminemos con lo que venimos a hacer- Respondió Kopa secándose la lágrima que se le había escapado y volviendo hacia el ave que los miraba a unos pasos de ellos –Ste, por favor continuemos-

Esa fue quizá una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado hasta ahora Kopa pero por dentro una parte de él se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pasaron los minutos siguiendo el plan principal y en todo ese tiempo Kopa había tratado de no mirar hacia atrás.

Los dos amigos se separaron y dejaron que Ste cumpliera con su parte del plan.

Ahora el ave volaba solo en ese terreno inhóspito y a baja altura.

Escuchó un aleteo detrás suyo pero el ave celeste no se molestó en voltear o prestarle atención. Debía apegarse a lo planeado.

De pronto un ave que le ganaba en tamaño cayó abruptamente sobre Ste mandándolo directo al suelo bajo el agarre de sus patas.

-Oh pequeño pajarillo. Cometiste un grave error al entrar en estos terrenos- dijo Reik manteniendo su fuerte agarre contra Ste reteniéndolo contra el piso para que no escapara- Verás… generalmente los buitres no somos aves de caza pero las cosas en este lugar nos han llevado a situaciones extremas y tú serás mi cena-

Ste parecía no inmutarse ante las amenazas de Reik o de su asquerosa sonrisa. Incluso pareciera que la caída no le había causado ningún daño pues se mantenía serio y en su rostro no expresaba ningún rastro de dolor.

De pronto algo llamó la atención de Reik.

-Un momento. ¿Acaso no eres esa ave que es amigo de Tojo y…?- pero Reik fue interrumpido por un joven león que sin previo aviso lo empujó cambiando los papeles haciendo que ahora quien se encontrara atrapado contra el suelo fuera Reik.

-…Niho- completó su frase de manera inexpresiva el viejo ave sabiendo perfectamente que se había tratado de una trampa.

-Reik- bromeó el león presionándolo con sus patas.

Inmediatamente Kopa salió detrás de una de las rocas cercanas reuniéndose con ellos y con el ceño fruncido miraba a Reik.

-Oh, miren esto. Pero sí eres uno de esos leones que lleve directo a Mistah. ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Ya se hicieron amigos?- bromeó Reik con malicia pero poco le duro el gusto antes de que Niho presionara levemente el cuello del irritante pájaro.

-Dejémonos de tonterías, Reik. Vinimos por información y sabemos que eres el único que puede saber lo que necesitamos asi que escucharas, no jugaras con nosotros y hablaras- amenazó Niho.

Niho retiró su pata del cuello de Reik y este no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mostrar su insoportable sonrisa.

-Has estado aquí toda tu vida así que has visto y escuchado muchas cosas. Los Desterrados de pridelands… ¿A dónde se fueron?- exigió saber Kopa.

-No han aprendido nada, me hacen la misma pregunta otra vez, además… ¿Por qué están en busca de esos leones? Nunca me cayeron bien y sí que eran feos-

-¡Responde!- gritó Niho comenzando a presionar su cuerpo cada vez más- Y esta vez queremos la verdad-

-Esos leones sí que vivían en la miseria y no eran los únicos. Este lugar pone a prueba a todos pero así se diferencian los fuertes de los débiles. Ellos se fueron a crear su propio reino-

-¿Dónde?-

-Hacia el Sur. A un lugar llamado "Los Cinco Reinos"- confesó finalmente de mala gana.

-¿Los cinco reinos?- repitió Niho un poco sorprendido.

-¿Conoces el lugar?- preguntó Kopa.

-He escuchado de él y sé donde está-

-¿Enserio? Esa es una enorme ventaja- dijo animado Kopa.

-Sí pero… ¿Cómo sabemos que nos dice la verdad?- dijo Niho inseguro.

-Yo les dije lo que me pidieron, ahora es asunto suyo si me creen-

-Confié en ti cuando nos ofreciste ayuda- Kopa recordó todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora y era evidente que había sido culpa de Reik.

-Esta vez es la verdad pero si no me creen… al menos ya podrían liberarme-

Niho y Kopa compartieron una mirada.

Niho soltó un largo y cansino suspiro.

-Si mientes regresaré por ti- amenazó Niho apartándose de encima.

Reik se levantó despreocupado y se sacudió un poco sus plumas.

-Lo que digas, colega. No sé porque insisten con esos miserables pero solo les puedo decir que no llegaran lejos con Mistah pisándoles los talones-

-Somos conscientes de Mistah-

-¿Y aun así quieren jugar? Sí que son tontos- dijo Reik antes de extender sus alas y comenzar su vuelo.

Kopa y Niho observaron a Reik hasta que desapareció de vista.

-¿Confiamos en lo que dijo?- preguntó Niho sin apartar la vista.

-¿Tenemos de otra?- respondió Kopa de la misma manera- Ahora nuestra única ventaja es el tiempo. Regresemos cuanto antes y contémosle el nuevo plan a los demás y con suerte todos estarán de acuerdo.-

-¿No crees que Tojo preguntara como conseguimos la información?- dijo preocupado Niho.

-Para entonces no habrá que hacer- Kopa volteó hacia Niho y este aprobó con la cabeza comenzando con el viaje de regreso.

Kopa sabía perfectamente que estaba la posibilidad de que Reik estuviera mintiendo de nuevo pero lo que ahora le reconfortaba era saber que no estaban solos. Tenían la compañía de Tojo y de un gran amigo y que cuyo viaje había servido para fortalecer la confianza entre ambos.

Como lo había dicho el mismo Niho… Quizá ambos no tenían un camino claro, quizá se sentían perdidos pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Bueno, esta semana entré de nuevo a clases por lo cual quizá no podre actualizar tan seguido. Espero al menos publicar un cap a la semana pero recuerden que pase lo que pase o el tiempo que me tarde no abandonare la historia :)**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, por ustedes sigo :D**


	20. Nada Ni Nadie

**Bueno, amigos míos. Esta parte de la historia he decidido dividirla en dos partes, lo cual juntas serán como un tipo "especial". Le llamo así porque hace tiempo que quería escribir esto y además porque la segunda mitad será el song-fic que tenía tantas ganas de meter. Además (x2) que esto es crucial en la trama de la historia.**

 **Sin más comencemos y prepárense para el drama xD**

 **NADA NI NADIE**

 _¿De nuevo aquí?_

 _Pensó Kion viendo a su alrededor. Noches anteriores había soñado con ese lugar, tanto era así que ya estaba perfectamente consciente de que se trataba de un sueño pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera angustiado._

 _Lo que lo alivio un poco fue ver que el lugar era un poco distinto a los anteriores. Debajo de él el pasto acariciaba sus patas y parecía que el prado no tenía fin pero alrededor se mantenía luz blanca que no dejaba ver algo más que el suelo verde._

 _-Kion-_

 _Escuchó una voz en el aire que lo llamaba sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba._

 _-Abuelo Mufasa. ¿Dónde estás?-_

 _-No te enfoques en solo encontrarme en mi forma física. Recuerda que estoy siempre contigo aunque no puedas verme. Además ahora uno de tus hermanos me necesita-_

 _-¿Por qué sigo teniendo estas pesadillas?- preguntó Kion a la voz en el aire._

 _-La maldad y la oscuridad trata de apoderarse de ti-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- gritó asustado el joven cachorro._

 _-Así como hay leones que guían a sus seres querido, como yo, hay leones llenos de odio que tratan de hacer daño. Me temo que ahora hay alguien enfocado en causarte dolor-_

 _-¿Mistah?-_

 _-Me temo que no solo él. No está solo y tu y tus hermanos tienen que tener cuidado-_

 _-¿Por eso viniste? A advertirnos de ellos-_

 _-No- contradijo de inmediato el gran rey- Hoy hablo contigo para recordarte lo que todo su grupo de jóvenes leones está olvidando… "Somos Uno"-_

 _-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho, papá siempre lo dice pero ¿Qué quiere decir?- Kion comenzaba a desesperarse pero Mufasa ya no respondió._

 _Como le había sucedido hace unas lunas atrás, cuatro siluetas que lo miraban serios aparecieron frente a él._

 _-Kopa, Kiara- les dijo Kion reconociendo rápidamente a las siluetas pero las dos que estaban a su lado permanecían oscuras parecía que en cualquier momento iban a desaparecer con el suave viento que había en el lugar._

 _Kion trató de acercarse a ellos pero fue inútil. A cada paso que daba la distancia no reducía y lo comprendió rápidamente hasta que se detuvo y solo se dedicó a mirarlos._

 _Trataba de darle sentido a todo. Sus hermanos no cambian su semblante y no se movían. No tenía respuesta de su parte cuando les hablaba, parecían simples espejismos._

 _Primero se enfocó en la silueta que estaba junto a Kopa, una silueta femenina de su edad. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor y no apartaba la vista de ella. Sus ojos violetas brillaban._

 _"Somos Uno"_

 _Kion escuchó un suave susurro junto a su oído pero no desvío la vista. Mufasa le decía algo que él no había entendido hasta ahora._

 _Con el eco de esas palabras en su cabeza, la silueta poco a poco fue aclarándose y tomando mejor forma hasta pudo verla._

 _-¿Vitani?- Kion abrió los ojos como platos ante el asombro- Eso quiere decir que…- Dejo sus palabras al aire para voltear hacia la sombra que había al lado de Kiara- Tú eres a quien buscamos, ¿no es así?- preguntó a la sombra restante pero era obvio que no tendría respuesta._

 _-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- Kion escuchó la voz de Mufasa justo detrás de él pero en cuanto volteó su abuelo no estaba. En su lugar estaba una nueva silueta femenina cara a cara con él lo cual provoco un pequeño susto en Kion. Esta sombra era la misma que su otro sueño pero aún era difícil reconocerla._

 _Kion se irguió para verla. De pronto dentro de su cabeza hubo un pequeño "click"._

 _Por ultimo volteó de nuevo hacia Kopa y Vitani para luego con Kiara y la extraña sombra a su lado para finalmente regresar con la que tenía enfrente._

 _-Eso quiere decir que ustedes son…- pero una vez más fue interrumpido. Tan pronto como llegó, todo desapareció frente a él tornándose negro._

 _(Fin del sueño de Kion)_

El joven Kion abrió sus ojos despacio. Un rayo de luz le daba justo en la cara y unas voces se escuchaban cerca.

Se levantó despacio de su lugar dentro de la cueva pues aún algunas heridas no sanaban. Se talló los ojos con sus patas. Ahora no se había levantado con miedo si no con duda. ¿Había sido cierta su suposición?

Sin tantos rodeos decidió levantarse e ir con las dueñas de esas voces: Kiara y sus amigas.

Salió de la cueva y justamente las encontró a las tres reunidas.

-Ya era hora- dijo Zuri en su ya típico carácter.

-¿No habías dicho que tenía pesadillas?- bromeó Kiara.

Kion decidió ignorarlas a las dos. Se limitó a sentarse junto a ellas y no seguirles el juego.

-Me alegro que hayas dormidos bien- dijo Tiifu con una sonrisa pero a diferencia de las otras dos, ella no lo decía con burla. Sabía que los últimos días no había dormido bien.

Kion le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga para después voltear a todos lados como buscando algo.

-Un momento, ¿y Kopa?- preguntó el único macho de ese grupo.

-No lo sabemos. Desapareció esta mañana junto con Niho. Tojo los está buscando pero ya tardo- contestó Kiara.

-Hablando de Niho…- inició Zuri- ¿No será él el misterioso león que tanto buscamos?-

Kion recordó su sueño e incluso él sabía que no era ese león.

-No, no es él- Kiara confirmó las especulaciones de Kion.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiza si lo miraras bien- insistía Zuri.

-Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi y no es a quien buscamos-

Kion no quiso decir nada sobre su sueño pues prefería esperar a que todos estuvieran reunidos.

-¿Y deberíamos preocuparnos por Kopa y Niho?- preguntó Tiifu.

-Creo que lo mejor es esperar. Kopa no son de los que hacen esas cosas- sugirió Kiara- Además no podemos hacer nada hasta que estén aquí-

La tarde cayó, los últimos rayos de sol se asomaban y ninguno volvía. Tojo paso ese tiempo buscándolos hasta que decidió parar para cazar algo y llevárselos a los cuatro cachorros.

La cena terminó y todos se encontraban fuera de la cueva. Kiara y kion ya estaban preocupados pero Zuri parecía estar ardiendo de la rabía. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Kopa irse así porque sí? Si lo tuviera enfrente…

Pero los pensamientos "homicidas" de Zuri fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de las hierbas moviéndose y alertando a todos.

De entre ellas salieron Kopa y Niho, ambos parecían agotados.

-Niho- dijo Tojo entre preocupación y enojo.

-Queríamos evitar esto- dijo Niho exhausto.

-¿Dónde se había metido?- preguntó Kiara del mismo modo.

-Niho y yo fuimos por lo que necesitábamos para encontrar a los desterrados- dijo Kopa- Solo que hicimos varias paradas para descansar y ahora estamos hambrientos-

-¿Qué? ¿Saben dónde están los desterrados?- Kiara no creía lo que su hermano le decía.

Kopa solo asintió.

-En "Los cinco reinos"- agregó Niho.

-Ahí debemos ir- dijo Kopa a su hermana pues después de todo, todo lo habían hecho por ella.

-¡Oh no! ni lo piensen- Zuri entró en la conversación y no parecía feliz- Ya hemos llegado muy lejos como para alejarnos más del reino. Deje que "ganaran" ayer pero, ¿enserio piensan hacer esto?-

-Por supuesto- afirmó Kopa sin duda.

-¡Un león que no sabemos que existe!- volvió a insistir Zuri cada vez más alterada- Cuando salimos del reino no creí que fuera a pasar esto. Creí no pasaría de una decepción y volveríamos a casa pero insisten en seguir la huella de un león que no existe-

-Existe- dijo a Kion desde su lugar ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes pero sobretodo la atención de Kiara- Yo también lo vi en mis sueños. No pude identificarlo pero él es real-

Kiara quedó conmovida. Había algo que le decía que Kion no solo lo hablaba por apoyarla si no que había verdad en sus palabras.

-Y no solo lo vi a él- incluyó Kion acercándose a Kopa con una sonrisa- También estaba Vitani ahí-

Kopa quedó mudo.

-¿No lo ven? Todo esto son pistas que nos da Mufasa para continuar con el plan. Debemos encontrar a los desterrados, les aseguro que ahí están todas las respuestas- finalizó Kion con su discurso.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros excepto, como ya se esperaba, Zuri que dio un paso enfrente.

-No nos podemos guiar con simples sueños. Son nuestras vidas las que están en juego-

-No irán solo- dijo Tojo confiado- Niho y yo los acompañaremos-

-¿En serio?- dijo Kiara con profunda alegría.

-Por supuesto. ¿Creen que dejaríamos solos a los hijos de Simba?-

-Zuri, debes entenderlo, este es nuestro destino. Todos nos apoyamos, solo faltas tú- Kopa trataba de convencerla.

-¿Nuestro destino?- imitó incrédula las palabras de Kopa- ¿pero de que hablas? Este no es tu destino, es el de Kiara- Zuri comenzaba a arrinconar a Kopa contra un árbol y este no se atrevía a enfrentarla pues una vez más ella tenía razón- No trates de mentir Kopa. Sé qué haces esto para sentir que tienes un camino marcado pero ambos sabemos que no es así. No te mientas a ti mismo… ¡tú no tienes un destino! ¡No eres nadie!-

Kopa quedó sin habla contra el árbol. Parecía que los ojos de Zuri ardían y Kopa sintió los ojos picar por las lágrimas.

Él cachorro no lo soportó más y salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Zuri!- le reprimió Kiara- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi hermano?!-

-Lo lamento Kiara pero sabes que tengo razón-

-Eres una maldita- Kion no pudo ahogar el insulto. Todos lo miraron sorprendido pues el joven nunca decía insultos de tal tipo.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?-

-Él solo trataba de ayudar. Lo ha estado haciendo desde que salimos y todo solo lo has reducido con tus palabras… Kopa ha hecho más por nosotros que tú-

Zuri guardó silencio con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Como sea, iré con mi hermano que me necesita-

Pero Tiifu detuvo a Kion poniéndose en su camino.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Kion aun furioso.

-No iras tú a hablar con él- le respondió Tiifu para después posar su mirada en su hermana- Zuri lo hará-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me estas poniendo un castigo? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-

Tiifu caminó hasta ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Zuri, esto no se trata de ti… ni siquiera de mí. Hacemos esto por Kiara, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Kopa y Kion son importantes para ella… y lo deben de ser para nosotros. No pido que te disculpes como una niña, le pido a mi hermana que comience a actuar como lo haría una verdadera amiga… como una verdadera leona-

Zuri permaneció en su lugar. Fue como una clase de hechizo pero sus palabras lograron tranquilizarla un poco. Su ceño fruncido se relajó y luego miro a los presentes en el lugar, todos tenían en sus rostros una mirada de desaprobación. ¿Por qué de pronto se arrepentía de todo lo que le dijo a Kopa?

La cachorra de ojos tristes llenó sus pulmones de todo el aire que pudo y lo expulsó despacio.

-Hablaré con él- accedió finalmente desviando la mirada de su hermana. A paso lento tomó el rumbo que había tomado Kopa.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bien, aquí la primera parte del "especial". El siguiente cap ya será el song- fic :)**


	21. Buenas Noches

**Meceronthebringer:** Sobre varios personajes… mi objetivo es jugar un poco con ellos. Puede ser que alguno te caiga mal pero en otro cap quizá haga que lo ames jajaja

A lo largo de este fic los cinco cachorros pasaran por una "evolución" personal. Habrá cambios y sorpresas :)

 **Bueno, amigos míos, familia y demás personas que siguen la historia… como dije, tenía planeado hacer un pequeño song-fic (no sé si se diga así xd) dentro de esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo y en este cap se los traigo.**

 **La letra no es mía pero quise meterla de algún modo ya que contienen un gran mensaje.**

 **Por último una nota… tuve que modificar la letra de la canción original pero dejare unas palabras como los son "gente" y "personas". Sabemos que estos personajes no son humanos pero si cambiaba esto, rompería por completo con la rima o peor aún… con el contexto y el mensaje así que ya saben, no hagan caso a esas pequeñeces xD**

 **Pd#2: Tuve que poner lineas entre los versos de la canción para que no se vea todo amontonado ya que el maldito formato no aceptaba el doble espacio así que tuve que hacerlo así.**

 **Sin más, espero les agrade tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :)**

 **BUENAS NOCHES**

El pequeño Kopa llegó corriendo hasta una zona donde el suelo terminaba abruptamente, al lado se encontraba una gran cascada y desde ahí se podía ver toda la jungla junto con su ya cielo estrellado.

Había corrido tan rápido que ahora sus pulmones ardían buscando aire pero poco le importaba. Le dolía más las palabras de Zuri. Le dolía porque sabía que todo era verdad.

Se sentó en la orilla de ese precipicio y ahí dejo escapar las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había retenido. Se sentía solo, tan solo como nunca.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a las estrellas con rencor.

-¡Mufasa ¿Por qué no apareces?! Estás siempre para papá y para Kion pero cuando realmente te necesite no estabas. Todo de ti es mentira- Kopa volvió a agachar la cabeza, sentía como las fuerza se le iban del cuerpo- No te importo… nunca te importe…-

Justo en ese momento Zuri llegaba. Se detuvo un momento en su lugar al lado de un árbol para tomar valor y dar los pasos restantes para llegar a él. Pudo ver e incluso por unos segundos sentir el dolor de Kopa pero no dio ni un paso más cuando una fuerte corriente de aire albergó el lugar. Era una brisa dulce acompañado de pequeñas flores arrastradas por el viento.

Kopa de pronto sintió una presencia a su lado pero no era de cualquiera.

Zuri abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que veía. Al costado de Kopa se materializaba un gran león con melena abultada muy parecido al rey Simba. Inmediatamente ella quedó congelada en su lugar, si no lo hubiera visto por si misma nunca lo hubiera creído. Ahora las historias de Kion donde su abuelo se aparecía para hablar con él no sonaban tan absurdas. No sabía porque pero sentía que no debía estar presente en esa escena. Cuando sus piernas por fin respondieron, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse detrás del árbol pegando su espalda al tronco haciendo el menor ruido posible.

No supo porque pero de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire. Quizá no podía verlos ahora pero sí logró escuchar las primeras palabras de aquella conversación.

Kopa volteó a su lado derecho y quedó petrificado ante lo que vio. Ahí a su costado un león muy parecido a su padre lo miraba con una mirada serena. Sintió quedarse sin aliento e inmediatamente sintió el llanto regresar, aunque ahora el motivo era otro.

-Abu..elo… Mufasa- Alcanzó a atinar el joven león. No era necesario haberlo visto en vida o inclusive en sueños para saber que era él, había algo más profundo que le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

El gran rey del pasado le regaló una sonrisa… una sonrisa que nunca había visto en otro rostro. Transmitía miles de emociones y que hacía sentir a Kopa un mar de las mismas. _Paz, Dolor, Alegría_ … fueron las únicas que pudo identificar.

-Me alegra verte, pequeño- contestó Mufasa con su voz profunda.

Kopa no sabía qué hacer. Su abuelo parecía tan real, tan vívido que varias veces creyó que se trataba de un sueño pero la risa del león mayor rápidamente alejó esa idea.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vendrás a saludar a tu abuelo?- Dijo Mufasa entre pequeñas risas al ver la reacción de su nieto que parecía que ni siquiera sabía cómo moverse.

Ese fue el empujón que necesitaba Kopa para salir corriendo directo al león.

Zuri no necesito verlos para saber que Kopa estrechaba a su abuelo en un abrazo.

Kopa buscaba consuelo en el pelaje de Mufasa y rápidamente sintió su calor que este último le transmitía. No sabía cómo era posible que pudiera verlo y sentirlo de aquella manera pero poco le importaba, lo que menos quería ahora era separarse de él.

-Creí que me habías abandonado- dijo Kopa hundiendo su rostro en el pelaje de su abuelo y sin parar de llorar.

-Yo nunca dejaría solos a ninguno de mis nietos. Son lo más valioso que tengo- contestó Mufasa.

-¿Entonces porque no hablaste conmigo antes?- dijo Kopa sacando su rostro y levantándolo para verlo directo a los ojos.

-Porque aún no era el momento, Kopa.-

-Pero Kion…-

-Kion tiene el rugido de los ancestros- Le interrumpió muy sutilmente a su nieto- Al poseer esto, al mismo tiempo está más apegado al mundo espiritual, por lo cual le es más fácil comunicarse conmigo… y si lo quisiera también con otros reyes y líderes de The Lion Guard del pasado-

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? Me siento perdido-

-No vine a decirte que hacer y qué no. Solo tú tienes esa decisión-

-Pero… ¿Entonces porque viniste? Yo necesito tus consejos-

-Justamente eso… vine a desearte _buenas noches_ …- dijo Mufasa colocando su pata en el hombro de Kopa y regalándole una caricia en la mejilla.

* * *

 _-Buenas noches, es hora de dormir,_

 _Mañana será un día largo y tienes que seguir._

 _Tengo un cuento para ti sobre las cosas que pasé,_

 _Y no quiero que eso te haga negativo a ti también._

* * *

 _Al revés, quiero decirte lo que encontrarás mañana,_

 _Que tomes aire antes que nada,_

 _Y al salir de casa, siempre la cabeza alta,_

 _Que ahí fuera ya habrá alguien que hará todo por bajarla._

* * *

 _Confía en las personas aunque haya algunas malas,_

 _Prefiero que sufras cuando toque que juzgarlas,_

 _Te llevarás tantas sorpresas..._

 _Amigos van y vienen, vienen y van según les interesa.._

* * *

 _Seguro que hagas lo que hagas te van a decir que fuiste injusto._

 _Así que camina recto, lo más recto posible,_

 _Mamá no estará siempre para erguirte._

 _Recuérdalo cuando discutas con ella,_

 _Porque habrá un día en el que falte y solo quedará su huella,_

 _Quedará su estrella, al fin y al cabo nadie se parece más a ti que ella._

* * *

 _Recuerda que papá también está aunque a veces es distante_

 _Y que un padre sufre exactamente igual que una madre._

 _Ya se hace tarde y el mundo sigue ahí fuera,_

 _Verás que los problemas por la noche toman fuerza._

* * *

 _Réstale importancia a todo, pero busca una salida,_

 _Eso será diferencial para tu vida._

 _No todo el mundo puede, o porque pasa o porque quiere,_

 _Odia al odio, odia odiar, ódiame a mí antes que a la gente._

 _Admira al diferente, la verdad más absoluta no la tienes tú_

 _Y es escuchando como se aprende._

* * *

 _Sé cómo seas, pero cambia si no tienes la razón,_

 _Perderás a los que quieres por tu cerrazón,_

 _Pide perdón de corazón, no por cumplir..._

 _Fíjate en los ojos de la gente antes de elegir._

* * *

 _Sé que es difícil tanta información de todo,_

 _Soy yo el que no puede dormir y necesita un hombro,_

 _Cuando tú te sientas mal te pasará y lo entenderás._

 _Necesitamos un oído cuando cuesta respirar.._

* * *

 _Y luego está el motor de nuestra vida, se llama "Amor",_

 _Va tan de la mano del dolor que nos asfixia,_

 _Nunca vas a sonreír tan fuerte,_

 _Como cuando sepas que lo tienes justo en frente._

* * *

 _Y de repente el mundo será más relativo,_

 _Tú estás aquí porque todos los sentimos._

 _Te juro que llegar a casa enamorado es magia,_

 _Magia de verdad si tiene truco no hay constancia._

* * *

 _Pero te mata tantas veces,_

 _Te mata con más fuerza incluso que cuándo aparece,_

 _Por eso quiero que te quieras aunque va a doler igual,_

 _Que nadie robe tu autoestima aprovechando que estás mal._

* * *

 _Te quiero hablar de cicatrices,_

 _De heridas que se curan y se quedan por si olvidas tus raíces,_

 _Porqué las tienes, porque las tengo,_

 _Porque todos nos marchamos siempre en el peor momento._

* * *

 _Y te tocará perderme a mí y a los demás,_

 _A ti también te perderán tus hijos, ya lo entenderás,_

 _Es tan sencillo que asusta,_

 _Llega la muerte y se lleva a quién quieres sin hacer preguntas..._

 _Pero tú hazlas, pregunta siempre,_

 _Ahora descansa, sé diferente,_

 _No tengas miedo, ten corazón,_

 _Cierra los ojos y disfruta oyendo tu respiración.._

(Mufasa se separó de Kopa y dio unos pasos enfrente, quedando al filo del abismo)

-No abuelo, por favor. No te vayas- suplicaba Kopa levantándose de su lugar pero sin dar un paso y con los ojos vidriosos.

-Quizá sientas que no perteneces a ningún lado y que no encuentras un camino-Una suave brisa regresó al lugar levantando la hierba y algunas flores del suelo y agitando la melena de ambos leones-Pero eso terminará en cuanto dejes de buscar un destino y empieces a "CREAR" tu propio destino.-

-Por favor…-

-Recuerda quien eres, Kopa-

-Soy el nieto de Mufasa- dijo Kopa un poco más tranquilo.

-Recuerda siempre mis palabras cuando necesites de mí-

-Yo… lo entiendo-

 _-Buenas noches_ , Kopa- y fue lo último que dijo Mufasa antes de desvanecerse y fundirse con el viento frente a los ojos del cachorro.

Kopa vio con gran nostalgia como se extinguía cualquier rastro de su abuelo. Después de unos minutos las lágrimas también desaparecieron y en él quedo un sentimiento de paz. Tal vez no había sido muy largo su primer encuentro pero era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento… _"Un hombro y un oído cuando cuesta respirar"_. Cada palabra de su abuelo quedó marcada dentro de Kopa y tomaban un gran peso.

El joven cachorro se sentó al borde del lugar y contempló con gran detenimiento cada rincón que era posible divisar desde ahí e inevitablemente una disimulada sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Kopa.

-Gracias, abuelo- Soltó Kopa al viento.

Por su parte, Zuri que había escuchado todo, tenía un nudo en la garganta y cerraba los ojos con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas. Ahora más que nunca se sentía como una tonta por haber tratado de tal forma a Kopa. Hubo partes en las palabras de Mufasa en las que se sintió identificada y otras en las cuales se veía a ella misma como la responsable, cómo la "antagonista" en la vida de Kopa.

Abrió suavemente los ojos cuando la sensación de ardor pasó.

Miraba un punto indefinido en el espacio perdida en sus pensamientos y cuando volvió a sí no se atrevió a voltear hacia Kopa. No tenía las agallas después de eso, si iba hacia él no podría verlo a los ojos o sostenerle la mirada, no, al menos en ese momento no se sentía capaz.

-Lo lamento, Kopa- dijo en un susurró, levantándose y regresando con el resto del grupo dejando al joven cachorro contemplando el firmamento como si pudiera hablar con las estrellas.

Kopa en ningún momento supo que ahí estaba Zuri y para ella era mejor así.

La cachorra de ojos azules volvía cabizbaja a la cueva y se le notaba distraída. En la entrada se encontraban Niho, Kion, Kiara y Tiifu charlando pero todos guardaron silencio en cuanto la vieron aproximarse a ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te disculpaste?- la pregunta seca de Kiara le hiso sentir aun peor pero sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Zuri volteó por última vez hacia la dirección por donde había venido y regresó su rostro a Kiara.

-Estoy con ustedes. Apoyaré su plan- contestó tan bajo que apenas pudieron escucharla pero eso les bastaba.

-Eso quería escuchar- dijo alegre Tiifu acercándose a su hermana. Pudo que lo que dijo Zuri hubiera estado mal pero nunca podría estar en contra de su hermana y el hecho de que ella se disculpara, o al menos esa era la idea, le reconfortaba mucho.

-¿Y Kopa?- preguntó Kion aun enfadado con ella. Él pensaba que una simple disculpa no solucionaría las cosas.

-Él… quiere estar un tiempo a solas- respondió Zuri desviando la mirada de los ojos culposos de Kion. Ella nunca confesaría lo que vio, o más correcto, lo que escuchó.

A Kion esa actitud se le hiso sospechosa. Sabía que había algo más pero la voz de Niho desvió la situación de un interrogatorio.

-Bien, es mejor darle espacio- dijo Niho.

-Aún sigo creyendo que debo ir con él- dijo Kion. Sus instintos de hermano cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

-Créeme. He pasado cierto tiempo con Kopa cómo para saber que necesita un rato a solas para poner las cosas en su cabeza- reafirmó Niho seguro de sus palabras y lo cual hiso que Zuri estuviera agradecida con él por insistir en ello.

-Bien- se rindió Kion volviéndose a sentar.

-Lo que deben hacer ahora es ir a descansar. Mañana saldremos temprano y aprovecharemos para repasar el plan. Yo esperaré a que vuelva Kopa, pueden estar tranquilos- ofreció Niho.

Kion y Kiara se miraron buscando respuesta en el rostro del otro.

-De acuerdo, Niho- aceptó Kiara. En ella también era clara la preocupación por su hermano menor pero sabía que podía confiar en Niho así tanto como Kopa lo hacía.

Y así los cuatro cachorros restantes entraron a la cueva para descansar dejando a Niho en la entrada.

Inmediatamente Zuri mantuvo su espacio entre Kiara y Kion, echándose en el suelo lejos de ellos. A Tiifu esto le preocupo pues notaba a su hermana diferente desde que volvió de "hablar" con Kopa.

-Zuri, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tiifu acercándose a ella.

-Sí, Tiifu. Ahora duerme- dijo Zuri acostada y recargando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras mientras que no despegaba la vista del piso.

-¿Qué ocurrió allá?-

-Lo que debía suceder-

Tiifu no dijo más, sabía que sería inútil sacarle información. Finalmente se echó a su lado dispuesta a dormir.

La cabeza de Zuri era un mar de pensamientos que no sabía en cual enfocarse. Solo esperaba a que las cosas mejoraran por la mañana.

 ** _CONTINUARA_** **…**

 **Y bien, así es esto.**

 **Espero les haya gustado xD Prometo ir mejorando cada vez más.**

 **Estaré metiendo canciones alrededor de toda la historia pero como ésta, tendrán impacto en el mismo fic, no estarán solo por estar.**

 **Finalmente les dejo el nombre de la canción:**

 **"Ambkor – Buenas Noches"**

 **(De ahí el nombre y la idea jaja)**

 **Les recomiendo mucho que la escuchen ya que así al momento de leer el cap tendrá más significado y "sentimiento" xD**

 **En serio vale mucho la pena, no solo por el fic si no que a mí me ha ayudado bastante en mi vida. Cuando uno está de bajón ayuda mucho :)**


	22. Unidos (Parte 1)

**Meceronthebringer:** No te podría comentar nada acerca de KopaxVitani o de KopaxZuri ya que podrían ser spoiler xD pero solo te digo que no te decepcionaré jaja.

 **Muy bien… damas, caballeros. 5,400 palabras, 28 páginas (en Word) y más de 6 horas de escritura han llevado a esto. Originalmente tenía planeado solo escribir un capitulo pero no sé qué sucedió hoy que he amanecido con ganas y cuando digo ganas son GANAS de escribir. Llevo técnicamente todo el día escribiendo. Me ha gustado mucho el resultado ya que había partes en las que literalmente no podía parar de escribir. Bueno, como decía, solo iba a ser una cap pero cuando note que se estaba prolongando mucho decidí dividirlo pues sé por experiencia que un cap muy largo se puede hacer pesado y aburrido así que aquí dos partes.**

 **NOTA: Estos dos caps son los más dramáticos que he escrito hasta ahora (sobre todo la parte 2) pero espero les guste tanto cómo a mi escribirlos :)**

 **UNIDOS (Parte #1)**

La noche cada vez se disipaba más dando lugar a los primeros rayos de sol. Era temprano pero los cinco cachorros, ya fuera de la cueva, junto a Niho y Tojo se encontraban despiertos aunque como era de esperarse, los bostezos y parpados pesados se hacían presentes en el lugar.

Era la primera vez que Kion y Kiara veían a Kopa desde ayer y no supieron la causa pero se le veía más tranquilo, relajado. Sus hermanos querían preguntarle cómo se encontraba pero al mismo tiempo no querían romper esa "paz" momentánea que transmitía el cachorro.

Por su parte, Zuri no hablaba y parecía estar en un estado contrario al que estaba Kopa. Claro que esto no pasó desapercibido para dos leones: Tiifu y Tojo.

Hace unos minutos habían repasado el plan. Tojo les dio indicaciones y les dijo donde se encontraba "Los cinco reinos" en el caso de que sucediera un accidente y se tuvieran que separar. Tomaron de referencia varias montañas para que pudieran guiarse.

-Es mejor que antes de partir beban agua y si deben "atender el llamado de la naturaleza" lo hagan, ya que a Tojo no le gusta hacer paradas- Sugirió Niho hablando en voz baja solo para los cinco cachorros pero ellos afirmaron que estaban bien y listos para partir.

Niho se encogió de hombros -Bueno, pues yo si iré por un poco de agua-

-Te acompaño- ofreció Kopa. No sentía sed pero lo hacía para no dejar solo a su amigo y así ambos leones encaminándose al lado que se encontraba cerca.

-Zuri- dijo Tojo llamando la atención de ésta- ¿Por qué no me acompañas un momento?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la densa jungla.

Zuri no miro a nadie más. Simplemente se levantó de su lugar y siguió el mismo caminó que el león mayor pasando de largo a su hermana y a Kion y a Kiara.

-¿No creen que pasa mucho tiempo con Tojo?- preguntó Kiara curiosa.

-No podría importarme menos- comentó Kion antipático. Después de lo de ayer sentía que no podía confiar en la leona.

Tiifu hizo un gesto de desagrado ante tal comentario pero no reprimió a Kion –No sé qué tramen pero presiento que es para bien de Zuri-

Kion iba a dar su opinión pero se detuvo cuando un sonido entre las plantas del lugar llamó su atención acompañado de un olor peculiar…

* * *

Llevaban un rato caminando, Tojo procuró estar una distancia considerable para que el resto del grupo no los escuchara, necesitaba hablar con Zuri. En cierto momento Tojo se detuvo en seco y se sentó en el lugar haciendo que la cachorra de igual manera se detuviera pero sin sentarse.

-Zuri…- inició Tojo serio.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a reclamarme algo?- interrumpió súbitamente –O peor aún… ¿Tú también vas a remarcarme mis errores con Kopa?-

-Niña, no vengo a hablar sobre Kopa-

-¿Entonces?-

-Quiero hablar sobre ti- Ese comentario sorprendió un poco a Zuri pues ella esperaba incontables regaños.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No voy a mentirte, Zuri. No sabemos que nos espera ahí fuera así que es necesario hablar sobre esto antes de salir.-

Zuri se acercó más a él pues todo comenzaba a sonar extraño.

-Desde que te vi llegar note algo singular en ti y cuando me contaste que tu padre era Seih algo dentro de mí no cuadraba.-

-No entiendo, Tojo-

El león maduro guardó silencio unos segundos cerrando los ojos tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para después abrirlos y mirar directos a esos ojos azules tan expresivos.

-Tu padre nunca comentó nada acerca de un segundo hijo y estoy seguro que al resto de sus amigos tampoco. Lo que quiero decir es que hay más sobre ti de lo que tú misma crees…-

La mente de Zuri se nubló. _¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso trataba de decirle que su familia se avergonzaba de ella? ¡O peor aún! ¿Acaso le estaban ocultando cosas importantes?_

De pronto un ruido cercano hizo que aquel ambiente terminara. Se miraron a los ojos en cuanto ese ruido los tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Tojo aclarándose muy disimuladamente la garganta.

-Debe ser solo Tiifu o Kiara espiando- respondió Zuri restándole importancia.

-No- corrigió Tojo- Zuri lo miró y pudo jurar que vio cómo su rostro se transformaba a uno totalmente diferente, desfigurado por el miedo y preocupación y al recibir su mirada solo lo delataba. Algo andaba muy mal.

-¿Tojo? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ssshhh- le calló suavemente encorvándose a la altura de la cachorra para susurrarle al oído- ¿Recuerdas la posición de sigilo que te enseñe ayer para cazar?-

-Sí-

-Quiero que la uses ahora- dijo Tojo sin quitar la vista de un punto indefinido en el fondo de la jungla- Ve hacia las plantas que hay detrás y quédate muy quieta-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Solo hazlo, por favor- la voz de Tojo suplicaba, algo que hasta el momento nunca había escuchado de su parte.

Zuri no puso excusas y a paso silencioso se dirigió al lugar marcado por su amigo. Éste se encontraba en el mismo sitio pero después de un tiempo, cuando estuvo seguro de que Zuri estaba en el sitio que indicó, se puso en posición de ataque y lentamente se dirigió hacia el punto que miraba con detalle hace un momento.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Agazapada, Zuri se preguntaba para sus adentros viendo como Tojo avanzaba lentamente mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

La tensión aumentaba. El sudor frio comenzaba a correr sobre la frente de Zuri a pesar de contar con pelaje, era todo un manojo de nervios y el corazón le latía tan rápido que comenzaba a doler.

De la nada Tojo se detuvo, irguiéndose otra vez. Cuando creyó que todo había sido una falsa alarma escucho un ruido justo detrás suyo. Ella volteó rápidamente y entre la diversa vegetación surgía un león de pelaje oscuro con ojos carentes de vida.

Zuri abrió los ojos como platos.

-Miss…tah- tartamudeó la cachorra al verlo a escasos centímetros de ella. Parecía colosal el león.

-¡Zuri!- gritó Tojo cuando volteó a su dirección. ¿Cómo había logrado haberlo engañado?

-Esta vez no les irá tan bien a su grupito de cobardes- amenazó Mistah levantando su pata derecha dispuesto a golpearla y a acabar con ella. Zuri quedó congelada, sus patas no respondían por el miedo. Solo veía el filo de esas garras en lo alto.

Tojo comenzó a correr con todas las fuerzas que pudo hacia ellos sacando garras y colmillos.

-¡Zuri!- repetía Tojo tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Las palabras de Tojo no alcanzaban a penetrar los oídos de Zuri… solo esperaba su muerte. Cómo lo rumoreaban algunos, antes de morir se decía que miles de escenas vienen a tu cabeza… recuerdos, experiencias, sensaciones, personas importantes para ti. El tiempo parecía pasar lento y en uno de sus "flashback" ellas pudo ver la imagen de su familia: su padre, su madre, Tiifu… sus amigos. Fue eso, la imagen de quienes importaban, lo que hizo que lograra salir de su estado de parálisis y los gritos de Tojo se hicieran más fuertes.

-¡Zuri, GIRO!- grito Tojo.

En el último segundo, Zuri se tiró al suelo y rodó hacia su izquierda esquivando justo a tiempo las afiladas garras de Mistah (técnica que también aprendió en sus cortos entrenamientos con Tojo) y de igual manera saliendo del alcance de éste solo para segundo después Tojo impactar sobre Mistah y comenzando así una batalla a muerte.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Niho saciaba su sed con agua del rio. A su lado estaba Kopa quien no decía nada pero se le notaba muy sereno.

Niho no pudo evitar revelar una sonrisa pícara.

-Te veo de mejores ánimos. ¿Sucedió algo bueno ayer?-

-De las mejores experiencias en la vida. Era justo lo que necesitaba- respondió Kopa contento.

-Miren eso… Tan mal que se llevaban- dijo Niho entre risas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kopa encorvando una ceja, no entendía a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Ya sabes… Tú… Zuri- dijo Niho muy sutilmente.

Kopa miraba de un lado a otro tratando de buscarle sentido a esa charla -¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Oh vamos, Kopa. Soy tu amigo, no tienes que esconderme nada y déjame decirte que me alegro por ti. Quizá Zuri no tiene el mejor carácter del mundo pero sí que es linda-

Un signo de interrogación se formaba en la frente del pobre confundido Kopa.

-¡¿Pero de qué diablos hablas?!-

-Sobre tu charla con Zuri anoche. Veo que arreglaron sus diferencias- Niho trataba de contener las carcajadas.

-¡Yo no hable en ningún momento con Zuri anoche!-

-Pero si ella fue a buscarte-

-Pues no sé pero nada paso entre ambos. Ni siquiera nos vimos y me alegro-

-¿Y de que hablabas entonces?-

-Mi abuelo Mufasa habló conmigo-

Niho sintió las mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Todo ese tiempo habían estado hablando de cosas totalmente diferentes y ahora se sentía como un tonto.

-Yo… perdón, Kopa… creí-

Pero ante todo pronóstico, Kopa no estaba molesto, solo soltó un suspiro de alivio al aclarar las cosas.

-Hakuna Matata, Niho-

Niho se llevó una pata a la nuca y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No sé cómo creíste que Zuri y yo…- Kopa hizo un gesto de desagrado – Pero ¿sabes? A pesar de lo que dijo y cómo me hizo sentir no le guardo rencor-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí. Anoche aprendí que amigos van y vienen y ella es solo una más-

A Niho no le agradó del todo el comentario.

-Bueno, si me lo preguntan a mi creo que ustedes cinco hacen un buen equipo, solo necesitan establecer confianzas-

-Cómo digas, Niho- trató de cortar con la conversación.

-¡Pero que historias tan más hermosas! –

Niho y Kopa escucharon una voz que se aproximaba.

-Me dan asco- agregó la voz.

-Hay, no- Exclamó Kopa.

-Dejarhi- comentó Niho frunciendo el ceño.

-Me alegra verlos reunidos. Ambos me deben una muy buena-

-Ya te vencimos una vez. No cambiara nada- amenazó Kopa – Tu error fue haber venido solo-

-¿Crees que cometería los errores? No, esta vez venimos preparados- dijo Dejarhi con una sonrisa grotesca.

Esas palabras hicieron pensar a Niho. Algo no andaba bien, no creía que fueran tan tontos como parar volver a atacar sin un plan.

-Kopa, no pelearas esta vez- dijo Niho a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Si Dejarhi está aquí solo no creo que sea una buena señal-

-Mis hermanos- dijo con miedo.

-Así es. Ve con ellos, yo me encargaré de él-

-Pero no podrás solo-

-¿Bromeas? Lo he vencido en otras ocasiones. Ahora ¡Ve!-

Kopa lo pensó mucho antes de salir corriendo de ahí. El hecho de que Dejarhi no haya tratado de detenerlo le olía mal.

El joven león de mechón marrón corría a prisa buscando encontrarse con sus hermanos pero al ir acercándose comenzó a escuchar risas familiares.

Una vez que llegó, se le heló la sangre ante lo que vio, decenas de hienas arrinconaban a Kion, Tiifu y Kiara. Kion se defendía como podía, repartía zarpazos y patadas a las hienas que se acercaban a él o a las otras dos leonas. Kiara y Tiifu estaban detrás de Kion tratando de golpear a las hienas pero era inútil. Kion aun sentía dolores por sus antiguas heridas, Kiara se mantenía firme y de vez en cuando atinaba sus golpes pero la falta de experiencia se hacía notoria y Tiifu no hacia la diferencia.

Sin esperar más, Kopa se unió a la batallas apartando a unos cuantas hienas. Él también sentía el ardor de unas heridas pasadas pero el instinto de proteger a sus hermanos era mayor.

-¡Kopa!- gritaron al verlo.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Kiara comenzando a cansarse.

-Es Dejarhi. Está peleando con Niho y sospechamos que Mistah también está en esto. Todo esto es un plan- respondió Kopa.

-¿Y qué hacen las hienas de las lejanías con ellos?- dijo Tiifu.

-No tengo idea. Lo importante ahora es mantenernos juntos- dijo Kopa mordiendo a una hiena en el lomo.

-¿Juntos? Pero si ya logramos separarlos- dijo Chungu entre risas quien parecía liderar al grupo.

Kopa abrió los ojos con horror pues ahora comprendía a lo que se refería.

 **Continuara...**

 **Mañana mismo subo la segunda parte, como dije, ya tengo las partes escritas :)**


	23. Divididos (Parte 2)

**DIVIDIDOS (Parte 2)**

Zarpazos volaban por el aire.

A cada golpe que esquivaban recibían otro pero siempre sin mostrar signo de debilidad.

Dejarhi y Niho eran leones jóvenes pero luchaban como adultos. Buscaban sin temblar el cuello del otro para acabar con todo de una vez y para suerte de Niho, a quien la escasa melena que tenía no le cubría mucho, Dejarhi no lograba su cometido.

La sangre comenzó a correr pero no les importaba de quien era, esta vez todo era diferente.

-Eres débil, Niho- dijo Dejarhi entre rugidos y gruñidos –Ahora no tienes quien te defienda-

-No necesito de nadie más para matarte- respondió atinando un zarpazo justo en la cara de su oponente.

A pesar de esto, Dejarhi siguió en pie y continuó con la pelea y en un descuido de Niho se lanzó a su cuello clavándole los dientes sin piedad.

Niho soltó un grito de dolor mientras Dejarhi sonreía pegado a su piel. Cada vez apretaba más su agarre tratando de dejarlo sin aire o bien haciendo que se desangre.

Niho comenzaba a perder fuerza cuando del cielo llegó un ave azul atacando la cara de Dejarhi, más preciso en los ojos. En cuanto sintió que lo soltaban, Niho empujó a Dejarhi con sus patas traseras directo al suelo. A Niho le costaba respirar por sus heridas pero no perdió el tiempo y volvió a atacar.

* * *

Las hienas mantenían a raya a los tres leones que cada vez estaban más débiles. Pudiera que fueran más fuertes pero les ganaban en número.

Habían recibido varias mordidas y las opciones se les acababan.

-No podremos con ellas. Son demasiadas- comentó Kopa golpeando como podía.

-Si solo la Guardia estuviera aquí- dijo Kion.

-No es necesario. Kion, usa el rugido- dijo Kiara atrás de él. Ya no tenía fuerza para pelar y ahora estaba a la defensiva.

-No creo que sea la mejor opción- Kion desde hace unas noches sentía diferente el tema del rugido. Sentía que había algo malo en él, como si fuera algo nuevo y todo había surgido a partir de sus sueños.

-Kion, ya no hay más opciones- dijo Tiifu detrás de Kopa con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien pero todos atrás de mí- Y en la oportunidad que tuvo se puso en posición, las nubes se agrupaban a su alrededor, tomó aire, clavo sus garras al suelo y justo en el momento en el que abría la boca, Janja salió de unos de los arbustos cayendo encima de Kion.

-Oh no, no lo harás- comentó Janja y su acto provocó que el rugido saliera redirigido hacia unos árboles que se encontraban a unos metros de las hienas evitando así un golpe directo pero provocando a la vez que estos árboles cayeran al suelo dividiéndolos a ellos de las hienas y levantando una gruesa capa de polvo.

* * *

El suelo retumbó.

Sintieron el temblor bajo sus patas llamando la atención de ambos leones.

-Al parecer ese fue el rugido- dijo Dejarhi. Su pelaje estaba maltratado y su cuerpo débil

-Entiendes que tenemos que acabar con esto, ¿no?- comentó Niho sin prestarle atención a lo demás.

-Esperaba a que lo dijeras-

Niho ya estaba harto de la situación.

Ambos leones corrieron hacia el otro dispuestos a dar el golpe final.

Cuando estuvieron cerca Dejarhi soltó en el aire tratando de derribarlo pero Niho ya esperaba ese tipo de movimientos bruscos así que aprovecho la situación y cuando Dejarhi estuvo suspendido en el aire, Niho en vez de saltar permaneció en el suelo y con fuerza tacleó las piernas traseras de su rival haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces contra el piso.

Este golpe mareo a Dejarhi, levantándose despacio pero Niho no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se levantara.

-Esto termina, Dejarhi. Mis amigos me necesitan-

El león de pelaje oscuro rio sarcástico. Mientras luchaba por levantarse.

-A ti nadie te necesita… por eso tu madre te abandonó-

Niho no lo soportó más.

Atinó un golpe directo en la quijada haciendo que Dejarhi cayera en la orilla del rio golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca. A esa altura el nivel del agua era bajo y la sangre comenzó a extenderse por la corriente.

-Imbécil- comentó con odio y sin esperar más trotó hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Una pierna trasera cojeaba y el caminar le era difícil.

* * *

El polvo comenzaba a sentarse y todos estaban aturdidos, tanto las hienas como los jóvenes leones. El golpea había sido cerca así que la onda expansiva los había alcanzado. Incluso Janja salió herido, estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Kion lo observaba con rencor.

Kopa pasó sobre el tronco caído mientras tocía. No podía ver mucho pero para su suerte lo poco que veía no eran hienas. Una silueta comenzó a dibujarse cerca de él y con las fuerzas que aun existían en su cuerpo se puso en posición de ataque.

Para su alivió era Niho quien se acercaba pero su estado físico hiso que el miedo regresara rápidamente a él.

-Niho, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado ayudándolo a sostenerse.

-Sí Kopa, descuida- Niho trato de hacerse el fuerte ante su amigo -¿Ustedes están bien?-

Kopa regresó la mirada y para suerte de ambos Kion, Kiara y Tiifu se asomaban por encima del tronco.

-¿Venciste a Dejarhi?- preguntó Kopa.

-Eso creo- se limitó a contestar ya que segundos después, a lo lejos, escucharon una tercera pelea acompañado de un grito de ayuda.

-Esa es Zuri- dijo Tiifu preocupada. Su pelaje ahora era sucio y despeinado.

-Kopa- le llamó Kion desde arriba del tronco – Las hienas. Comienzan a agruparse-

-Debes ir hacia Zuri. Ella está con papá y seguramente con Mistah- le dijo Niho a Kopa causando que se sorprendiera ante lo que le pedía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero y ustedes?

-Papá es fuerte, vencerá a Mistah. Debes proteger a Zuri- Las hienas comenzaban a acercarse más y más – Sigue con el plan, nosotros los veremos allá-

Kopa dudaba, no quería dejar a sus hermanos pero no había elección. Niho estaba débil y no podría apoyar a Tojo en caso de que se requiera. Al menos le reconfortaba que sus hermanos y Tiifu estuvieran en buena compañía.

Kopa asintió inflando su pecho de valor. Dio un último vistazo a sus hermanos y corrió hacia la dirección de esos gritos de auxilio.

Kiara y Kion vieron con tristeza como se alejaba su hermano pero entendían que era lo mejor.

-Kopa...- susurró Kiara con tristeza y preocupación. Incluso sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos.

-Atrás- gritó Niho cruzando de nuevo el tronco acompañado de los demás. Ninguno tenía fuerzas para continuar peleando y las risas de las hienas haciendo de la situación algo crítico.

Janja comenzaba a despertar reincorporándose.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Kion –No me quedan fuerzas para rugir-

Los cuatro leones caminaban de espaldas siendo arrinconados por las hienas.

Niho volteo hacia atrás y la distancia comenzaba a reducirse. Ahora estaban de espaldas a un rio que atravesaba la jungla con corriente fuerte y enfrente de ellos había un mar de hienas.

-Pagaran por todo- dijo Janja colocándose enfrente del grupo.

-¿Creen que los traje justo aquí por coincidencia? Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi pata- Niho les dijo al resto del grupo- Aquí esta nuestra única salida-

Los tres cachorros restantes voltearon encontrándose con un rio.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- preguntó Tiifu con temor de la respuesta.

-¿Prefieren dientes o agua?- bromeó Niho aunque más que broma era cosa seria.

Kion miró a Kiara y luego a Tiifu. Todos sabían que debían hacer.

Kion miró a Niho y asintió y en un acto cómplice ambos empujaron a las cachorras al agua junto con ellos.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Janja sin creer lo que veía.

La corriente los arrastraba violentamente y cada uno de ellos trataba de mantenerse a flote.

-Manténganse juntos- ordenó Niho asomando su cabeza sobre el agua.

-¿No deberíamos… tratar de salir?- preguntó Kiara escupiendo agua.

-Es inútil hacer eso. Manténganse juntos si no quieren perderse del resto- repitió Niho.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kion.

-Al impacto-

Los cachorros comenzaron a escuchar un fuerte ruido de agua y al voltear hacia adelante comprobaron sus sospechas. A unos metros se encontraba una enorme cascada.

Todos excepto Niho gritaron aterrados tratando de ir contra corriente.

-No entienden que es inútil. Solo tomen aire y… nos vemos abajo- dijo Niho uniéndose a los gritos en cuanto alcanzaron el borde de la cascada.

Y fue así como los leones cayeron varios metros de altura buscando un escape. Solo esperaban que su decisión no haya sido errónea.

* * *

Zuri sentía el suelo estremecerse cuando algún cuerpo de los leones enfrentados golpeaba el piso.

Ella estaba escondida entre la hierba observando la escena. Tojo parecía otro. Era increíble cómo le cambiaba el rostro a un león cuando de pelear se trataba. Ya no lo reconocía, su rostro desfigurado por el odio tuvo un gran impacto en ella. Tojo y Mistah sangraban pero no se detenían en ningún momento. Todo era tan irreal que Zuri no creía como era posible tanta rabia.

Varias veces tuvo que moverse de lugar ya que de no hacerlo seguramente un cuerpo la aplastaría. Había gritado varias veces en busca de ayuda y Tojo le gritaba que se tenía que ir pero Zuri no respondía. No quería irse a pesar de la totura que estaba recibiendo Tojo. Mistah a pesar de su edad tenía la fuerza y resistencia de un león joven y Tojo lo estaba pasando mal.

Tojo cayó al suelo por centésima vez pero en esta ocasión no se levantó. Quedó de tal manera que veía a Zuri directo a los ojos pero en ellos parecía ya no existir nada.

Zuri lloraba de impotencia.

-Fue divertido, Tojo. Haz mejorado bastante- dijo Mistah acomodándose la melena y acercándose a él- Pero estás madurando y a diferencia de mí, pierdes fuerza. No por nada yo era el más fuerte de la antigua guardia de león-

Mistah puso una pata sobre la cabeza de Tojo y comenzó a presionar.

-Ahora morirás frente a los ojos de esa mocosa que proteges tanto pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es amiga tuya?-

Tojo no respondía, solo miraba a Zuri y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido una vez más, Zuri vio como una lágrima brotaba de los ojos de Tojo… eso le rompió el corazón a la pequeña.

-Aunque debo confesar que hay algo en ti. Dime ¿no nos habíamos visto antes de que llegaran a mis tierras?- preguntó Mistah pero no obtuvo respuesta de Zuri –Bien, como gustes. Cómo veo que esta "lindura" te importa tanto…-

Mistah dejo de presionar la cabeza de Tojo y se dirigió hacia Zuri – …La matare frente a tus ojos, Tojo. Seguramente eso te causará más dolor-

Zuri trato de correr pero Mistah la tomó con su pata pasando sus filosos y grandes colmillos cerca de su cara.

-Igual me sirve de aperitivo-

Como si fuera una descarga de adrenalina, Tojo sintió la fuerza volver en su cuerpo levantándose rápidamente y saltando encima de Mistah.

La pobre Zuri cayó al suelo fuertemente pero ilesa.

-Tú no le harás nada- gruñó Tojo comenzando de nuevo el ataque.

Chocaron con un par de árboles pero era el menor de sus problemas. En varias ocasiones Tojo logró morder a Mistah por el cuello pero no servía de mucho a causa de su abundante melena. Tojo también poseía una pero era más pequeña y delgada.

Zuri no respiraba normalmente. Todo era demasiado para ella hasta el punto en que se rendía, no quería seguir viendo ni viviendo eso. En algún momento el cuerpo de ambos iba a caer sobre ella pero ya no trato de apartarse, solo cerró los ojos y espero el impacto.

A escasos centímetros, Kopa corrió hacia ella y la aparto de una muerte segura.

-¿Kopa?- preguntó ella sin creer que fuera él.

-Zuri, debemos irnos- respondió Kopa apartándose de encima de ella.

-No podemos dejar a Tojo-

Kopa volteo y la escena le revolvió el estómago.

-No podemos hacer nada-

Mistah paso por alto la presencia de Kopa pero con Tojo no fue así. Le aterró la idea de tener ahora a dos cachorros presentes. Sabiendo su destino, supo lo que debía hacer.

Como pudo, logró atinar un golpe conteniendo en él toda la fuerza que le quedaba, solo necesitaba unos segundos.

El golpe cayó en la mejilla de Mistah mandándolo contra un árbol causando doble impacto, esto lo aturdió el tiempo que necesitaba.

Tojo se acercó a los cachorros que lo veían con miedo por su estado, tenía rasguños en el cuerpo y cara aunque por dentro era peor.

-Zuri, Kopa. Necesito que se vayan- suplicó Tojo.

-No te dejaremos- lloraba Zuri cosa que nunca había visto Kopa.

-Sé que no- Tojo abrazó a Zuri. No quería despegarse de ella pero sabía que no tenía tiempo –Así que lo único que les pido es que no salgan hasta que todo haya pasado- y dicho esto empujo a ambos cachorros por una pequeña colina en la cual en el fondo había unas especies de arbustos con espinas cayendo en éstas.

El dolor pulsante de esas plantas fue lo que menos les importo en ese momento. Kopa tuvo que sostener por unos minutos a Zuri para que no saliera corriendo de ese lugar.

Durante largos minutos de agonía escucharon los rugidos de dolor de Tojo pero en ningún momento lo escucharon pedir piedad.

Estuvieron ahí un largo tiempo esperando a que terminase todo y sin poder evitarlo cayeron dormidos ante el cansancio físico y mental.

* * *

Poco a poco los dos cachorros abrieron los ojos. No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado pero tan pronto como despertaron a sus mentes volvieron los recuerdos y todos apuntaban a unos solo… _Tojo._

Lentamente apartaron las espinas abriéndose paso entre ellas. Cuando estuvieron fuera hicieron una pausa, ninguno sabía que podrían encontrarse haya arriba de la colina. Compartieron una mirada y sin decir nada subieron.

El ambiente había cambiado. Alrededor existía una neblina que dificultaba la vista y todo se sentía más frio.

Llegaron arriba y todo era un desastre. Manchas de sangre, plantas y árboles maltratados eran pruebas de que ahí se había librado una batalla.

Miraron en todas direcciones avanzando a paso lento hasta que se toparon con un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Kopa no se atrevió a dar otro paso pero Zuri con el labio inferior temblando se acercó más. Rodeó el cuerpo hasta dar con la cara y su temor se hacía realidad. Frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo de Tojo y no daba rastros de vida.

-¿Tojo?...- Le llamó suavemente la cachorra aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Sabía lo que sucedía. Comprendía perfectamente el ciclo de la vida y tenía en claro lo que era la muerte aunque nunca la había tenido en frente. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin importarle que Kopa estuviera viéndola.

Zuri apoyo su frente en la melena despeinada y sucia de Tojo soltando más lágrimas.

Kopa sentía el corazón roto. No solo por Tojo, quien los recibió con brazos abiertos y fue uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, el protagonista de tantas historias, si no también por Zuri. Nunca habían tenido una relación de amistad, incluso llegaron a odiarse pero no soportaba verla así, era un sentimiento amargo.

Se decidió y dio unos pasos hacia Zuri para darle unas palabras de apoyo pero una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

- _Ojos Tristes_ …-Llamó Tojo con el último aliento que le quedaba.

Kopa y Zuri se sorprendieron al notar que aún estaba vivo.

La mencionada se puso frente a él con ojos cristalinos.

-Tojo, sigues vivo-

-No por mucho. No me queda fuerza…- apenas era perceptible su voz –Pero no podía irme sin terminar nuestra charla- sonrió el león a pesar de su estado.

-No, Tojo. Eso no es importante-

-Claro que lo es, Zuri. Es sobre ti, sobre quien eres. Me hubiera gustado conocer tus raíces y los secretos que guardas tras esos ojos azules-

El llanto de Zuri se hacía más abundante.

-Tienes un gran potencial. Has que los demás también lo vean- Tojo comenzaba a cerrar los ojos - Busca la Verdad, pequeña-

-Tojo, resiste-

-No te rindas, te necesitamos- alentaba Kopa ya con lágrimas en los ojos también.

\- Busca la "verdad" – repitió Tojo – Y haz que esos ojos tristes cambien a unos de felicidad… - Y fue lo último que dijo antes de guardar silencio eterno.

Kopa y Zuri guardaron silencio. Sabían que se había acabado.

Las orejas apuntaban al suelo y sobre éste caían gotas provenientes de sus ojos.

-Se acabó. Estamos solo- dijo Zuri rendida y devastada.

-No todo está perdido-

-¿Qué?-

-Hable con Niho y los demás. Debemos ir a los cinco reinos a encontrarnos con ellos-

-¿Crees que me moveré de aquí después de lo que paso? Tojo era el único que creía en mí y me lo quitaron-

-No puedes rendirte, Tojo no habría querido eso, tú lo escuchaste. Además Tiifu te espera allá y… debemos contarle lo sucedido a Niho-

Zuri guardó silencio pensando y mirando cada rasgo de Tojo.

-Todos creemos en ti, Zuri-

Ella volteó rápidamente hacia Kopa y éste como pudo le regalo una sonrisa.

Kopa tenía razón. Tojo tuvo la razón, todos la tenían excepto ella. Tantas veces que creyó que estaba en lo correcto ahora se le venía abajo abriéndole los ojos pero… a que precio.

* * *

Mistah caminaba al borde de un rio. Se relamía los bigotes y su pelaje estaba cubierto de sangre propia y ajena, era algo que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera.

Llegó hasta el borde de una cascada , ahí se encontró con Janja.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Mistah a la hiena.

-Tu…tuvimos unos percances pero no creo que deba preocuparse por eso- le temblaba la voz ante el león que tenía al lado.

-¿Qué percances?-

-Los cachorros se arrojaron al agua y cayeron desde aquí. No creo que sigan vivos-

-Yo cumplí con mi parte, esperaba más de ustedes-

-Es que...-

-Basta. Sin excusas. Al menos logramos separarlos. Sin Tojo será más fácil acabar con la guardia del león. ¿Qué hay de Niho?-

Janja no dijo nada, prefiero llevarlo al lugar de los hechos. La orilla de un lago donde se agrupaban las hienas para ver el cuerpo inerte de Dejarhi.

Mistah vio a su hijo ser movido por la leve corriente pero su rostro no reflejaba nada.

-Niho se arrojó con los otros cachorros- dijo Janja

Todos esperaban enojos, gritos y reclamos pero nada de eso paso. Mistah sonrió victorioso.

-No importa. Al ser el más fuerte de la antigua guardia del león creí que mi hijo heredaría mis habilidades pero juzgue mal… Solo era un león débil. Ya hicimos lo que nos correspondía, ahora Scar se encargara y cuando consiga su cometido yo daré el golpe final-

-¿Scar?- preguntó Janja –Pero Scar está muerto-

-No es necesario que viva para causar daño- dijo Mistah dando la vuelta y dejando confundidas a decenas de hienas.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Bueno, no me odien por matar a Tojo, como dije este es uno de los caps más dramáticos que he escrito.**

 **Se vendrá muchas más sorpresas!**

 **Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, por favor déjenme sus reviews, me interesa mucho saber que les parecieron estos dos caps.**


	24. Solos y Juntos

Agradezco mucho a quienes han dejado su comentario sobre el fic y a los que se suman a la lectura. Ya somos 6 followers, quizá no suene mucho pero yo lo aprecio bastante.

También está teniendo buen recibimiento en otros foros así que aquí la actualización.

Por ultimo ya lo he comentado pero lo repito para que no piensen que he dejado la historia… Puede ser que me tarde días o semanas en actualizar pero por nada dejare esta historia inconclusa :)

Este capítulo está narrado en diferentes perspectivas.

 **Día 1**

 **(Perspectiva de Niho)**

Siento mis ojos pesados y mi cuerpo débil. También siento la necesidad de toser pues mis pulmones arden…Mi pelaje está mojado y a mis espaldas escucho el sonido suave de la corriente.

Con dificultad levanto los parpados y como lo sospechaba me encuentro en la orilla del rio. No sé cómo llegue aquí pero me alegra estar en la orilla y no en el fondo.

Me levanto pero solo con las patas delanteras permaneciendo sentado y con la mirada regreso hacia el camino del rio. No muy lejos puedo ver la cascada por donde caímos.

No me da tiempo de pensar en más cuando escucho las plantas moverse y alguien acercándose peor no me altero pues tengo mis sospechas de quien se pueda tratar. Para mi sorpresa no es quien pensaba pero el alivio es el mismo.

Cuando sale de las plantas, Kiara me ve sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.

-Kiara- digo su nombre. Me alegra que esté viva.

-Qué bueno que despiertas. Me estaba preocupando-

-¿Kion y Tiifu están contigo?-

Kiara mira al suelo tan rápido como termino mi pregunta y lo entiendo inmediatamente.

-Al salir del agua los busque cerca pero no tuve suerte-

-Tranquila… Ellos están bien. Seguramente ya están fuera del rio- trato de consolarla.

-¿Y Kopa?- se nota que en ese momento necesita palabras de aliento.

-Él y Zuri deben están con Tojo, descuida. Una vez que acaben con Mistah seguirán con el plan- Mis palabras suenan seguras pero yo mismo tengo mis dudas de su destino- Lo que hay que hacer es seguir nuestro camino. Kion y Tiifu ya saben dónde está los Cinco Reinos-

-¿Crees que con meras indicaciones llagaran? Nunca han viajado haya y pueden perderse-

-Obviamente tú conoces más a esos dos pero para mí parecen leones muy astutos, se las arreglaran. Además no dejaremos de buscar durante el trayecto-

Kiara lo piensa. Aún hay duda en mis palabras y la entiendo, prácticamente para ella soy un extraño.

-Espera…- fue ahí donde caigo en cuenta de la situación- ¿Tú sola me sacaste del agua?-

-Así es- afirma ella volteando a verme.

-Wow, estoy sorprendido. Soy más grande y más pesado que tú y aun así pudiste conmigo- sueno sorprendido pero no finjo, en realidad me sorprende la fuerza de la cachorra.

Kiara se sonroja un poco, se nota que está alagada. Lo que decía Kopa entonces era verdad, entre sus hermanos no se daban palabras de ánimo ni de afecto y al ver su reacción ante ese simple comentario que hice fue la prueba.

-Venga, vámonos- digo cambiando de tema pero al levantarme completamente mis piernas traseras tiemblan y sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a regresar al suelo. El agua había limpiado la suciedad y sangre de mi pelaje pero las heridas eran visibles y la expresión de Kiara volvió a cambiar en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi estado.

-¿Puedes caminar? Te ves muy cansado, quizá deberíamos descansar un poco aquí- sugiere ella amablemente pero lo rechazo.

-No podemos quedarnos, perderíamos tiempo. Debemos llegar a los Cinco Reinos y encontrar a los demás- Ahogo un grito de dolor apretando los dientes al dar el primer paso. _"Maldito Dejarhi, sí que me ha puesto una buena revolcada"_ me burlo en mis pensamientos.

-Estás herido. Mi padre me enseñó que si un león está herido debe guardar reposo, si no nunca sanaran sus heridas y el daño será mayor- insistió Kiara. No sé porque se preocupa tanto pero decido no llevarle la contraria.

-Bien, hagamos esto… Sigamos nuestro camino durante el día, ya en la noche buscaremos un sitio donde dormir y descansar, ¿de acuerdo?-

Kiara da un largo suspiro. Al parecer ella tampoco tenía intenciones de discutir.

-Bien, pero si sientes que debemos parar lo haremos-

Accedo a ello comenzando así nuestra caminata. Trato de no mostrar signos de dolor permaneciendo firme pero por dentro mi cuerpo es todo un valle de sufrimiento, siento arder a mis adentros y pulsar las heridas, mis patas tiemblan y agudo dolor en mi cabeza empeora la situación. Estoy haciendo mayor esfuerzo tan solo al caminar y comienzo a jadear sacando la lengua.

Cuando Kiara me pregunta que si todo bien yo miento diciendo que solo estoy un poco cansado y con calor. No puedo dejar que se preocupe, debo protegerla a ella y al resto de los cinco… se lo prometí a mi padre.

Pasan horas, atravesamos la jungla y valles de puro césped vivo. La noche cae y Kiara decide que es el momento para detenernos a buscar un sitio donde dormir. Ella también está cansada, también participó en la pelea pero durante todo el día no se quejó ni una vez. Al haber entrado en la jungla de nuevo encontramos un gran árbol hueco. Es bastante grande y al introducirnos dentro el tronco nos abriga y protege. Yo sentía mi cuerpo arder y hubiera preferido dormir afuera en la refrescante brisa pero no quise levantar sospechas.

Me siento y observo a Kiara buscar un buen lugar para acomodarse dentro de ese gran árbol pero en medio del silencio y "preparativos para dormir", se escucha un rugir de estómago y no es el mío quien pide alimento a gritos.

Kiara me voltea a ver avergonzada y sus mejillas se vuelven a poner de un tono rojizo que a pesar de su pelaje era muy notorio.

-¿Hambre?- digo lo más obvio pero lo hago para levantarle el ánimo un poco en modo de juego. A decir verdad yo también me moría de hambre pero el dolor de mis heridas ocupaba más espacio en mi mente.

-No he comido nada desde ayer y la pelea me ha dejado hambrienta- dijo con voz suave, seguía avergonzada como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Ya no respondo. Camino hasta la entrada del árbol y volteo a todos lados ubicándonos y para mi suerte aun reconozco a mí alrededor. Vuelvo con Kiara con una sonrisa.

-¿Haz casado antes?- pregunto sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Qué?... mmm no… yo solo…- tartamudea ella poniéndose nerviosa sabiendo a lo que iba mi pregunta- Solo he participado en las prácticas pero nunca he cazado algo vivo antes-

-Bueno, entramos en una parte de la jungla donde viven diferentes animales para comer… gacelas, siervos, conejos… todos ellos corren demasiado rápido y no son fáciles de atrapar pero los dos podríamos conseguirlo-

-¿No me escuchaste? No he terminado mi entrenamiento- Kiara comenzaba a alterarse y no sabía porque.

-Yo tampoco pero lo he conseguido antes. ¿Sabes asechar?-

-Sí pero no funcionara…-

-Pero tienes las bases, sabes que hacer. Solo falta que lo hagas- De acuerdo, admito que a veces comienzo hablar como Tojo.

-Estás herido, no sé si puedas correr, hoy tan solo te costaba caminar y yo soy una inexperta- excusa tras excusa.

-Tonterías. Sí estoy débil y cansado pero si logramos una cacería exitosa mañana entonces eso nos ayudara mucho a conseguir fuerzas y a seguir… ¿O prefieres morir de hambre?-

En ese momento otro gruñido de estómago proveniente de Kiara se hiso presente.

-Pfff… de acuerdo pero no te aseguro que lo haga bien-

-Yo sé que lo lograremos-

Kiara no dijo nada más. Me deseo buenas noches, algo que por cierto no solíamos hacer mi padre y yo, y luego se hecho sobre el suelo.

Inmediatamente me dio la espalda borre mi sonrisa de los labios. Se notaba la angustia de Kiara y yo no estaba muy lejos de ello. Lo que decía ella era verdad, la caza no nos garantizaba nada. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo brutal mañana y si no conseguíamos nada no tendría fuerza para seguir, cada vez me sentía peor y necesitaba comer algo. Estaba la posibilidad de morir y me aterraba dejar a Kiara sola en ese lugar.

Mi padre, Tojo, me hizo prometer antes de salir de la cueva que cuidaría de los cinco jóvenes pase lo que pase. Hasta ahora no comprendo la importancia de Kopa y su familia. Solo sabía que eran futuros reyes o algo así y que son hijos de un amigo de mi padre, ahí de tal interés y preocupación para él. Me dijo que cuidara de ellos ya que el rey Simba haría lo mismo por mí.

Yo aún sentía un poco de rencor contra Tojo por ocultarme muchas cosas pero el poco tiempo que conocí a Kopa me basto para considerarlo como mi hermano. Aprendí mucho de él en poco tiempo, incluso peleó a mi lado, era todo un valiente, y ahora que conocía mejor a Kiara me daba cuenta de que era una leona con coraje y fuerza… razones suficientes, para mí, para entregar mi vida por ellos si era necesario.

Apartando los pensamientos de mi cabeza me dispuse a dormir.

Mañana será un día duro y quizá el que determine si seguiremos adelante…

* * *

 **Día 2**

 **(Perspectiva de Kiara)**

Despierto decepcionada al saber que lo de ayer no fue un sueño.

Me encuentro dentro de un tronco hueco y al voltear hacia un lado no veo a Niho. Me espanto un poco y me levanto despacio. Las heridas de ayer apenas cumplían con su parte. Tenía una mordida de una asquerosa hiena en mi hombro… arde horrible.

Salgo del árbol y busco durante unos minutos a Niho. Por fin lo encuentro bebiendo agua de un lago cercano y me acerco a él.

-¿No bebiste suficiente agua ayer? – bromeó con él, más por nervios que por otra cosa pues estaba consiente lo que este día intentaríamos.

Niho aparta su hico del lago y voltea a verme divertido pero algo no está bien y lo supe en el segundo que volteo a mirarme.

Su cara dibuja una sonrisa pero su aspecto está… demacrado. ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar de tal manera de la noche a la mañana? Pero no hablo de su físico en específico. Sus ojos denotan dolor y enfermedad. Sus heridas estaban acabando con él y esto me horrorizó. Necesita esa energía de la comida.

-¿Listo para la caza?- antes de que él lo diga, yo me adelanto y le arrebato las palabras de la boca.

-¿Creía que no estabas segura de esto?- me dice el con una ceja curveada.

-Debemos comer- me limito a contestar.

Niho no pide más respuesta y dejo que me guie hacia la "zona". Fuera de la situación, el sitio era hermoso. Un valle abierto con la hierba alta, rodeado de arboles e invadiéndolo se encontraban gacelas que nunca había visto, eran muy diferentes a las del reino pero su aspecto era lo menos importante en ese momento.

-¿Sabes lo del viento, no es así?- me dijo él mientras veíamos a las presas desde fuera del "circulo".

-¿Sobre estar en contra de él para que no perciban nuestro olor?- pregunté confiada.

-Así es. Entonces este es el plan… Ambos nos acercaremos lo más posible, yo iré en dirección diferente a la tuya y comenzare a perseguir a una de ellas. No creo ser capaz de alcanzarla pero es ahí donde tú entras. Dirigiré a la gacela hacia tu posición y cuando este frente a ti saltaras sobre ella-

-¡¿Quieres que yo la mate?!- grite entre dientes ante su "fabuloso plan".

-No pero si logras derribarla o hacer que al menos baje su velocidad podré alcanzarlos y ayudar a terminar con el trabajo-

El plan ya no era tan descabellado, nunca había atacado directamente a una presa, pero ya no había opción. La situación de Niho era preocupante. Podría soportar varios días sin alimento pero Niho no.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo y comenzamos con el plan.

Niho tomó una dirección opuesta a la mía y siempre estuve pendiente de él y sus movimientos. Trataba de imitarlo y hacerme "invisible" ante las gacelas. Llegó un punto en que lo perdí de vista, me preocupe pero al mismo tiempo era buena señal ya que si yo no lo veía era menos probable que las presas lo hicieran. Llegue hasta donde podía, el pasto me cubría y para mi suerte no había sido vista, hasta ahora todo bien. Podía ver desde mi posición a las gacelas despreocupadas. No sé qué ocurrió dentro de mí, quizá fue el hambre, quizá el hecho de que estaba creciendo pero el instinto de depredador que hay en cada leona despertó en mí… el ciclo de la vida se hacía presente. No aparte mi vista de cada una de las gacelas esperando a ver cuál elegía Niho, espero que a una pequeña pero cuando llegó el momento todo fue un caos.

Las gacelas comenzaron a correr por todos lados, incluso unas pasaron a mi lado sin percatarse de mí. Mi instinto era atacarlas pero me contuve, debía seguir el plan de Niho.

Entre el desorden una gacela resaltó en mi vista. Era perseguida por un león joven de pelaje amarillento pálido y supe que esa era mi señal. Para mi sorpresa no se trataba de una gacela pequeña, era más un joven el cual ya poseía cuernos pero me mantuve firme esperando el momento.

En un momento determinado el animal giro y se dirigió hacia mi dirección acercándose más y más. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, todo era nuevo para mí y mis pequeños músculos en desarrollo se tensaron listos para el ataque.

La distancia desapareció y salte a un costado. Clave mis garras en su piel aferrándome con fuerza. La gacela no dejaba de dar saltos mientras corría tratando de deshacerse de mí. A pesar de aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas no era suficiente. Comencé a resbalarme y a perder agarre. Volteé rápidamente hacia atrás y no pude ver a Niho, quizá por la hierba o quizá por no enfoque bien pero sentía que no podía más. Desesperada clave mis colmillos a su lomo y éste pego un grito de dolor.

Después ocurrió otro movimiento abrupto que cambio todo. Niho salió de la nada saltando hacia el costado contrario de la gacela al que estaba sorprendiendo a la presa haciendo que en ese momento frenara abruptamente y que ocurrieran todos los desastres al instante.

Yo salí volando hacia el frente por el impulso que llevaba cayendo en el pasto, que al mismo tiempo ayudo a que amortiguara mi caída, pero Niho se llevó la peor parte. Al sorprender así a la gacela ésta reacciono como no esperaba regresándolo por donde vino al joven león con una pata en su hombro causándole un final similar al mío.

Los siguientes segundos espere tumbada en el suelo protegiendo mi cara con mis patas por si recibía un pisotón pero afortunadamente no fue así. Después de escuchar como escapaba hubo un silencio absoluto.

Al asegurarme que todo había pasado me levante rápidamente y fui hacia Niho.

Él gemía de dolor. Apretaba sus dientes fuertemente y tenía su pata sobre su hombro.

Comencé a espantarme.

-¿Niho, estás bien?- pregunte preocupada. Fue extraño pero en cuanto escuchó mi voz borro su gesto de dolor por uno más sereno. _¿Qué trataba de hacer haciéndose el fuerte?_

-Sí, es solo que… las cosas no ocurrieron como queríamos, ¿no?- volvió a soltar su falsa risa.

 _¿Qué le ocurría a este león?_ Me contuve de reprimirlo, esperaría hasta llevarlo hacia el tronco donde habíamos pasado la noche.

Le ayude a levantarse y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo para mantenerlo de pie llegamos al tronco.

-Al menos lo intentamos- fue ahí cuando su voz cambio a una desanimada, a una realista.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunte seria. Obtendría respuestas.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Tomarte esto a la ligera. Perdimos la oportunidad de comer y tú te haces el "fuertecito"-

-No es verdad- se defendió apartando la vista. Mentía.

-Desde ayer sufres pero insistes en seguir, ¿Por qué?-

Niho guardó silencio unos segundos, sabía que estaba arrinconado.

-Debo hacerlo- contestó finalmente.

-No es verdad-

-¡Claro que sí!- alzó la voz sorprendiéndome y sinceramente… asustándome – Mi padre me pido que los protegiera. Ustedes son importantes para él. Debo fingir que nada pasa para no preocuparte, Kiara-

Yo no supe que decir.

-Pero ahora perdimos la caza y… no creo poder seguir haciéndolo- Niho bajo la cabeza causando que su pechón de melena tapara parte de su cara.

-Agradezco que trates de ayudarnos en esto pero no es necesario que te mientas a ti mismo. También le preocupas a tu padre y debes cuidarte a ti-

-No lo creo- fue su única respuesta antes de echarse al piso dándome la espalda.

Era claro que no quería seguir hablando y yo no insistiría.

Pasamos el resto del día en el tronco durmiendo y eso aparentaba Niho pues nunca le vi la cara. Yo dormía y despertaba y así varias veces. La angustia y hambre no me dejaban descansar.

* * *

 **Día 3**

La última vez que Kiara despertó el clima era otro.

Nubes negras se colocaban en el cielo y en cualquier momento la lluvia caería.

Kiara se levantó a estirarse un poco y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Niho yacía temblando en el suelo, sudor frio recorría su pelaje y sus dientes apretaban con fuerza… agonizaba.

Alarmada, Kiara descubrió que Niho enfermó a causa de sus heridas. El no descansar lo suficiente y el esfuerzo de ayer fue demasiado para el joven león. Podía verlo como luchaba contra el dolor y cuando lo llamaba no tenía respuesta.

El pecho de Niho bajaba y subía rápidamente y la desesperación invadió el cuerpo de Kiara. Si tan solo hubieran conseguido la presa de ayer no estarían en esa situación.

Kiara le dio mil vueltas a lo que podía hacer y todo solo apuntaba a una… Cazar sola.

Nunca había casado y el fracaso recién solo alimentaba los malos pensamientos. Una cosa es tratar de cazar acompañada pero ¿sola? ¿A su edad? Era una locura, sus posibilidades eran menores.

Niho pego un grito fuerte de dolor. Perdía fuerza.

No tenía opción. Debía hacerlo por Niho así como él lo hubiera hecho por ella o sus hermanos y amigas.

-No te preocupes. Niho. Traeré algo aunque tenga que intentarlo todo el día-

Niho entreabrió los ojos para verla. Al parecer la había escuchado pero no dijo nada o quizá no podía.

Kiara tomó aire en sus pulmones y salió de ese sitio.

Las nubes amenazaban con soltar las primeras gotas de lluvia pero a Kiara no le importaba. Regresó al sitio de ayer y para su fortuna un grupo nuevo de gacelas se agrupaban. Algo debía tener el sitio que hacía que volvieran.

Como ayer, tomo su posición y se acercó lentamente lo más que pudo.

Tenía la barbilla en el suelo agazapándose lo más que podía y una gota de agua cayó frente a ella trayendo consigo la lluvia que ya tanto se esperaba.

Nadie se inmutó y siguieron con lo suyo. La casería ahora sería más difícil pues no tendría el agarre suficiente pero Kiara no se hiso para atrás, estaba decidida.

Vio a cada una de las presas, analizándolas y al final enfocó su atención una cría pues no podría con un adulto. Ésta cada vez se alejaba más de la manada pastando el terreno.

Era su oportunidad.

Se acercó a ella lo más que pudo cuidando a los adultos y como ayer, comenzó a sentir esos instintos de depredador. En ningún entrenamiento habían florecido esos instintos como ahora. Se repetía a si misma que ella podía, que era la líder de caza y lo demostraría.

Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sus sentidos se agudizaron… Era cuestión de tiempo.

De la nada un relámpago ilumino el cielo oscuro acompañado de un trueno llamando la atención de la manada hacia el cielo.

Kiara aprovechó la situación comenzando así su carrea. Tan pronto como reveló su posición todos corrieron asustados.

El objetivo de Kiara corrió tan fuerte como sus patas inexpertas le permitieron. Entre el mar de gacelas Kiara pudo desviar la atención de sus padres pues hasta ahora no habían venido hacia ella protegiendo a su cría.

La joven gacela cambiaba de dirección drásticamente pero Kiara no le perdió el paso y poco a poco se acercaba más y más. No podía creerlo, lo estaba consiguiendo y eso solo motivaba más a la joven leona. Cuando estuvo a centímetros Kiara saltó sobre ella y todo se detuvo.

Las gacelas se habían dispersado una vez más.

Kiara apretaba fuertemente la garganta de su presa con sus pequeñas pero filosas mandíbulas.

Sintió por primera vez como era tener a una presa viva y como poco a poco dejaba de luchar. Sentía sus dediles latidos desaparecer y el sabor de la sangre haciéndose presente dándole experiencia y con ello naciendo una nueva depredadora.

Pasaron minutos hasta que Kiara pudo soltar a la gacela sin vida. Estaba agitaba y sus fuerzas casi nulas pero sabía que esto era lo que necesitaban y estaba orgullosa de ella misma aunque al mismo tiempo fue una experiencia irreal pues cuando se dio cuenta había acabado con una vida.

Con la lluvia de fondo Niho logró escuchar como Kiara volvió y para su sorpresa y admiración traía en su hocico una pequeña gacela.

Niho, ante la escena, logró guardar silencio.

-Kiara…- susurró desde el suelo.

-No digas nada- dijo Kiara soltando a su presa – Debes comer-

Kiara ayudó a Niho a levantarse y después de tiempo, y con dificultad, Niho comenzó a comer.

Niho insistió que ella también comiera, lo cual al inicio Kiara negaba pero Niho aseguraba que había suficiente para ambos. Quizá no saciarían su hambre pero les ayudaría a recobrar fuerzas.

Al final Kiara se unió a su triunfo sin saber que sus hermanos y amigas también tuvieron nuevas experiencias durante esos tres días, experiencias que deben ser contadas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. Algo un poco más largo pero después de una semana tenía que compensarlo jaja**

 **Igual sirve para llenar otra semana más en caso de que no pueda escribir. Como saben la inspiración va y viene pero espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	25. Los Ojos del Rey

Antes que nada debo aclarar que no había tenido internet por lo cual no podía actualizar xD

 **Skull pyro, Diox Fenix y Kerix:** Respecto al asunto romántico en mi fic. Sí, soy culpable xD no he metido mucho de esto en mi historia pero créanlo o no estoy guardándolo para cierto punto. Al inicio sentía que si ponía mucho de esto se podría sentír fuera de lugar y forzado por el asunto de que si bien en mi historia ya no son cachorros como tal, pero tampoco llegan a adolescentes, podría no encajar bien. Mi intención es ir llevando este tema como algo "natural" prometo plasmarlo de la mejor manera posible. El siguiente cap tratará sobre esto y espero les convenza. Pero de que va haber romance, créanme va haber romance :)

Por cierto, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Pasamos de 6 favs a 10! Igual con los seguidores y por eso GRACIAS!

También aviso que estaré alternando algunos cap ya que me hicieron la sugerencia en otro foro que dedicara un capitulo a lo que sucede en el reino mientras los cachorros desaparecieron. Sinceramente no tenía intención de hacer esto pero dije ¿Por qué no? El que no haya pensado en un cap así antes no quiere decir que no suceda nada en el reino… hay caos y angustia pero originalmente quería enfocarme en la perspectiva de los cinco jóvenes leones pero algunas ideas me han surgido y aquí lo tienen. También sucederá lo mismo con la guardia del león o bueno, lo que queda de ella.

Por último aviso que en próximos caps habrá otra canción que será importante para la historia.

Ahora sí comencemos…

 **LA OJOS DEL REY**

Habían pasado días desde que la noticia de que cinco cachorros del reino, entre ellos, los hijos de los reyes, habían desaparecido.

Inmediatamente se podía observar todo el día como pequeños grupos de leones adultos patrullaban las tierras buscándolos o recaudando información de su paradero pero nadie los había visto irse.

Era una situación crítica.

Esa tarde los cuatro miembros restantes de la guardia de león se agruparon en una colina para hablar como ya era costumbre. El estado de ánimo de ellos no era diferente que el de los reyes pues se trataba de su líder y más que eso… su amigo.

-¿Alguien escuchó alguna noticia nueva?- preguntó Besthe con las orejas apuntando al suelo.

-Pregunte a cada herbívoro de las tierras y nada. Simplemente desaparecieron- contestó Ono.

Fuli se limitaba a escuchar. Hasta ahora no les había contado sobre su último encuentro con Kion y prefería mantenerlo así aunque sabía que al hacerlo estaba traicionando a sus amigos pero creía que era lo correcto, lo mejor para todos.

-¡¿Cómo fue capaz de dejarnos así como así?!- exclamó Bunga en un grito- No nos dijo nada, ni siquiera a mi… su mejor amigo-

Bunga no se caracterizaba por un carácter triste pero desde ese día había cambiado. Fuli lo observó cabizbajo y tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta, la escena y la presión la estaban matando pero debía permanecer firme.

-Bunga, tranquilo. Tal vez no se fue por voluntad, tal vez fue raptado- defendió Ono los valores del león.

-Pero ¡¿a los cinco?! No tiene sentido-

Ono y Besthe soltaron un suspiro cansino. Se negaban a creer que Kion los había abandonado. Eso no iba con su personalidad.

Fuli apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

Besthe la observó y le extrañó que no dijera nada. Si bien hablar mucho no era común de ella, su necedad a observar un punto indefinido en el suelo evitando sus miradas era de preocuparse.

-Fuli, ¿no extrañas a Kion?- preguntó el hipopótamo de la manera más inocente.

Sus palabras golearon fuerte a la felina tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular en el momento.

-¿Qué crees que le ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar.

-Yo… yo… no sé- mintió ella.

Los tres chicos compartieron una mirada curiosa.

-Fuli, parece que la situación de Kion te ha afectado bastante- dijo Ono preocupado.

-¿Y cómo no afectarme? Es nuestro líder de quien hablamos- encaró con un enfado repentino.

-"¿Lider?"- Bunga imitó las palabras de Fuli con escepticismo – Déjate ya de esa palabra. ¡Kion es nuestro amigo!-

-Creí que estabas enfadado con él por irse- respondió Fuli al tejón.

-Así es pero…todos nos conocemos desde que éramos unos cachorros "inútiles"- Bromeó Bunga por primera vez en el día- Establecimos lazos fuertes desde antes de pertenecer a la guardia pero cuando esto llegó fue… fue el siguiente paso para todos. Aprendimos más de cada uno de nosotros, la confianza creció. Sí, hemos tenido problemas y malos momentos pero lo hemos sabido sobrellevar y esto es solo una prueba más. La Guardia del León nos convirtió de amigos en familia, y Kion es nuestra familia y sé que tiene motivos para haberse ido.-

Ono y Besthe no pudieron ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos que las palabras de Bunga causaron.

-Eso fue hermoso, pequeño B- Sorbió con la nariz el hipopótamo.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, amigo- agregó también Ono montado en el lomo del Besthe.

La pesadez en Fuli aumento. Bunga tenía razón, ella también se sentía así desde que se formó la guardia. Sabía que los amigos, la familia no guarda secretos y fue ahí cuando abrió la boca para confesar.

Pero no alcanzó a decir ni media palabra cuando escucharon una marcha cerca de ellos.

Los cuatro amigos voltearon al origen del ruido. A lo cerca observaron un grupo de leonas que caminaban de regreso a la roca del rey. Era un de los grupos de búsqueda y por su forma de caminar sabían que no habían tenido éxito.

Guardaron silencio ante los grandes felinos viendo su andar. Fuli nunca le contó a alguien pero ella sentía una admiración por la forma de cazar de los leones. Todas como un equipo, que si bien era completamente diferente al modo en que ella lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir un placer al mirar como trabajaban juntas para un mismo objetivo. Claro que nunca le diría a alguien sobre su secreto.

Una de las leonas volteo hacia ellos ocultando cualquier expresión o rastro de preocupación para luego seguir su camino.

Una vez que el grupo desaparecía en el horizonte la atención se fijó nuevamente en la guardia, en específico en un nuevo Bunga que daba saltos para captar las miradas de sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeño B?- preguntó Besthe.

-No sé ustedes pero a mí no sé me hace justo que los leones nos oculten cosas sobre este asunto-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que nosotros somos parte de la guardia del león al igual que Kion así que deberían decirnos que ocurre. Quizá ya saben que le sucedió o a donde fue-

-Y sugieres que…- Ono dejo sus palabras al aire.

-Que nos escabullamos en la roca real y escuchemos de lo que hablan-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Bunga, No!- negó frenéticamente pues ella sabía que no era necesario.

-Sí, Fuli. Si Kion necesita nuestra ayuda ahí estaremos para él- reafirmó Bunga animado.

-Chicos, por favor deténganlo- pidió Fuli parar esas ideas estúpidas.

-De hecho, no es mala idea- apoyó Besthe.

-Sí. Si no están dispuestos a compartir información con nosotros… Además con nuestras habilidades lo encontraremos más rápido que toda la manda- animó Ono para sorpresa de Fuli, él ni Besthe actuaban así.

-No esperemos más y vallamos- dijo Bunga sin esperar respuesta y comenzando a correr seguido de un ave y un hipopótamo.

-¡Alto!- grito Fuli acompañado de un gruñido. Cosa que nunca habían visto que hiciera. Los tres machos detuvieron su paso abruptamente volteando a verla pero cuando lo hicieron no se encontraron con una chetah enojada, como todos esperaban, si no con una felina con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y en su rostro la clara representación de la culpa.

-¿Fuli, que pasa?- preguntó Bunga regresando sus pasos.

-Kion no se fue sin decir nada, no escapó de nosotros o de su familia- dijo ya sin esperar, tenía que sacarlo.

Los chicos no entendían nada, incluso en un momento sintieron que su amiga les tomaba el pelo pero sus ojos no mentían.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bunga.

-Él y el resto estaban dispuestos ayudar a Kiara en un asunto que aún no me queda claro yendo hacia no sé dónde- confesó la felina.

-Fuli, ¿cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó Ono.

-Porque él… habló conmigo antes de irse- admitió culpable.

-¿Qué importa ya eso? Tenemos que ayudar a nuestro amigo- Se aventuró a decir Bunga sin prestar atención a lo demás y comenzando de nuevo su carrera hacia la dirección opuesta. No faltaba decir que el tejón mielero no tenía idea a donde iba.

Pero una vez más su "planeada travesía" fue interrumpida. Fuli sabiendo bien lo que intentaría sujeto su cola contra el suelo con una pata haciéndole imposible dar una paso más.

-Oye suéltame- se quejó Bunga tratando de zafarse.

-Fuli, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes?- preguntó Besthe sorprendido de que la felina les guardara algo tan importante.

-Justamente por eso…- respondió Fuli señalando con la cabeza a Bunga que aún lo mantenía "prisionero"- Sabía que si les contaba tratarían de actuar impulsivamente y sin pararse a pensar-

-Pero somos un equipo. No es razón suficiente para guardar algo tan importante-

-Lo sé pero créanme, era lo mejor- La felina dijo esto mientras soltaba a Bunga provocando que casi se fuera de bruces contra el suelo- ¿Creen que no me preocupo por Kion? No me arrepiento de haberles mentido… de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber detenido a Kion cuando pude. Quiero ayudarlo tanto como ustedes pero no podemos hacer nada, al menos no ahora-

Los tres chicos se observaron entre sí. Aún sentían algo de enojo en contra de su amiga pero la comprendieron. Su rostro no mentía, reflejaba culpa y dolo.

Bunga soltó un respiro.

-Hakuna Matata, Fuli- perdonó el tejón.

Ella alzó la vista rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Sí, todo bien pero ahora en adelante nada de secretos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ono.

-Gracias, chicos. Lo prometo-

-¿Hay algo más de lo que nos debamos enterar?- agregó el ave.

-Sí, yo tengo la curiosidad del porque te buscó solo a ti para avisar de su partida y no a todos- dijo Besthe curioso.

-Pues él…-comenzó ella buscando las palabras adecuadas. El tema aún era algo nuevo para ella he incluso no estaba segura de lo que le había pedido el león- Me dejo a cargo de la guardia durante su ausencia- terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Eres nuestra líder ahora?- preguntó Ono.

-Esto debe ser una broma. Primero no nos dice nada cuando se marcha y ahora pone al cargo a Fuli en lugar de a mí- Bunga se sentí más ofendido que nunca. _"Vaya amigos"_ pensó en sus adentros.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos quién es la favorita de Kion- bromeó Besthe causando sonrojo en Fuli, claro que acompañado de un ceño fruncido.

-No será que aprovechó para decirte algo más, ¿he?- Ono se unió a las burlas en contra de una ya muy sonrojada felina que parecía tener llamas en los ojos.

El único que parecía no estar en "sincronía" en la conversación era Bunga quien se rascaba la cabeza tratando de descifrar de que se reían sus amigos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó él.

-Oh vamos, pequeño B. Ya sabes, sobre lo que nos contó aquella vez Kion cuando tuvo "la charla" con el rey Simba- dijo sutilmente el hipopótamo.

-Sí, ya sabes: _Esta noche es para amar_ …- canturreó Ono pero fue inútil, Bunga no comprendió nada aquella vez y ahora no sería diferente.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Kion vino a mí solo a decirme eso y fue todo y si lo hiso fue porque yo era la mejor calificada para el puesto, no como ustedes trio de inmaduros!- gruñía Fuli harta de todas esas burlas.

Ono y Besthe soltaron una larga carcajada, sabían que estaban jugando con fuego pero no pudieron contener las risas.

-Lo sabemos, Fuli. Solo nos divertíamos- dijo Besthe tratando de controlarse.

Una vena palpitaba en la frente de la chetah volteando hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues vaya juegos los suyos-

-Tranquila, en realidad creo que Kion tomó la mejor decisión. Yo haría lo mismo- dijo Ono.

-Pero ahora que nos diriges y se aclaró todo, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Te dijo a dónde iban?- dijo Besthe ya más tranquilo.

-No me dijo nada con detalle, solo sobre un león extraño o algo así. Sugiero que nos quedemos en las Tierras del Reino a hacer nuestro trabajo, Kion no quiere que descuidemos la guardia. Hasta no tener una pista de donde está seguiremos como siempre-

-Bien- aceptaron ambos. No estaban convencidos de la idea de no ayudar a su amigo, incluso la misma Fuli quería ayudarle pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Ir en su búsqueda y descuidar el reino no era una opción a pesar de que las hienas ya no habían causado problemas desde hace unos días, es más ni siquiera se habían aparecido por ahí y eso al comienzo les preocupó.

-¡Un segundo!- la voz de Bunga los tomó por sorpresa.

Inmediatamente los tres voltearon en su dirección esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que contar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú y Kion están enamorados?- agregó el tejón.

Sus amigos rodaron lo ojos soltando exclamaciones de todo tipo.

-Que lento eres- fue lo único que entendió de entre las tres voces. Sus amigos le quitaron importancia y se giraron dispuestos a irse a patrullar.

-¡Esperen! Creí que seguíamos hablando de lo mismo- se defendió corriendo detrás de sus amigos para alcanzarlos.

Al día siguiente todo parecía estar en calma. El sol llevaba apenas unos minutos arriba y los primeros rayos golpearon en la cara de Fuli despertándola suavemente incluso arrancándole unos ronroneos instintivos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Hubiera seguido con su placido sueño si no fuera por unos leves golpes en su hombro y una voz que la llamaba.

Fue tan repentino todo que ella despertó de golpe abriendo los ojos como platos y observando a Bunga a su lado quien la miraba de la misma manera.

-¿Acaso estabas ronroneando?- acusó el tejón.

-No, yo… yo no ronroneo- contradijo Fuli que no era consciente de los sonidos que hacia al dormir.

-Pero te escuché…-

-Bunga, ¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué me despiertas?- le interrumpió tratando de cambiar de tema mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Hay algo que debes ver-

-Más vale que sea importante-

-Créeme que lo es-

Fuli lo miró curiosa. Bunga lucía serio, cosa que le preocupo y le daba indicios de que en realidad se trataba de algo importante.

Fuli seguía a Bunga sobre una pequeña colina. Por sorprendente que fuera, el tejón no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

Cuando estuvieron en la cima pudieron ver la escena y no pudo evitar tragar grueso. A unos metros de ellos se encontraban reunidos Besthe y Ono pero lo que sobresalía era el grupo de leones sentados que los rodeaban y en cuanto los vieron llegar todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos pero la que más pesaba era la de los reyes Simba y Nala.

-Ma..majestad- tartamudeó la Chetah cuando estuvieron frente a ellos.

-Guardia de León, les agradezco que vinieran- saludó Simba amablemente pero al mismo tiempo serio.

-¿Algún problema, majestad?- preguntó Besthe más tranquilo que su amiga.

-Como saben, Kion y sus hermanos acompañados de Zuri y Tiifu desaparecieron hace unos días- inició Simba.

-Sí, nos enteramos-

-Ustedes como defensores del ciclo de la vida, saben mejor que nadie el impacto que tendría en el reino si algo les sucediera a cualquiera de esos cachorros. Hemos estado días buscando sin descansar, hemos creado tiempos de paz con otras especies para poder encontrarlos pero no ha servido. Preguntamos a cada ser vivo del reino… solo faltan ustedes y como amigos de mi hijo espero me tengan alguna notica-

La mirada de Simba era severa, a cualquiera intimidarían ese par de ojos. Hablaba muy enserio pero nadie contestó. El rey se dio cuenta de que todos miraban a Fuli como si buscaran una aprobación para hablar y eso levantó sospechas en el león.

Simba se levantó y caminó hasta la Chetah sin quitarle la mirada.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decir, Fuli?- preguntó con voz grave.

Fuli estaba arrinconada pero antes de decir algo recordó lo que le pidió Kion, no quería que sus padres se enteraran de sus planes. Fuli no sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello pero esa noche pudo ver en los ojos de Kion que era importante para él, para él y para sus hermanos. Le hiso una promesa y nunca lo "traicionaría" como ella pensaba que resultarían las cosas si hablaba.

Levantó la mirada al imponente león y de donde pudo sacar valor habló…

-No, majestad. Cómo usted lo dijo: Kion es nuestro amigo y esperábamos que usted pudiera mantenernos informados- contestó si flaquear en algún momento.

Sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos. Había sido capaz de mentirle al rey directo en la cara. Ahora solo faltaba que Simba creyera sus palabras.

Simba la miro detenidamente unos segundos. Buscaba cualquier quiebre, cualquier señal que le indicara rastros de mentiras. Fuli sintió una gota de sudor correr por su pelaje. No supo que paso después, quizá el rey descubrió la mentira o no pero ya no importaba, quitó la mirada de ella y se apartó un poco para ver mejor a la guardia, solo ahí Fuli pudo soltar el aire que retenía en los pulmones.

-Es una pena. Eran nuestra única esperanza, ahora nos han llevado a tomar medidas drásticas para el reino- Simba se giró hacia los leones detrás suyo.

-Simba- Nala asintió con la cabeza. Tendrían que utilizar el plan de respaldo, el último que tenían.

-A partir de ahora se crearan dos grupos. El primero encabezado por la reina Nala se quedará en el reino a cuidar de él. El segundo que dirigiré yo iremos en busca de los cachorros más allá de donde cualquier león de este reino ha llegado con el único objetivo de encontrarlos, ¡cueste lo que cueste!-

Enseguida un mar de rugidos estremeció el lugar alentando al rey.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, pequeño B?- preguntó Besthe como si el tejón tuviera las respuestas de todo.

-No lo sé pero no es bueno-

Inmediatamente Simba regresó la mirada a la guardia.

-En vista de que no tenemos ni un indicio de donde buscar, necesitaremos ayuda del más calificado para esta tarea- Simba se dirigió hacia Ono y este se estremeció a cada paso más cerca de él.

-¿Majestad?- preguntó el ave.

-Ono, quizá esta sea la tarea más difícil que te darán en la vida pero no hay nadie mejor que tú. Gracias a tu vista más aguda, tú nos dirigirás- dijo Simba sin perder el semblante.

-¿Y…y…yo?-

-Así es. Anoche he llamado a tus padres y entendieron la gravedad del asunto por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo. Están orgullosos de ti-

-¿Eso quiere decir que la guardia del león ayudara a encontrar a Kion y a los demás?-

-No- la voz de Simba cortó con la emoción de Bunga- Me temó que no puedo poner en riesgo a más animales del reino. Si se lo he pedido solo a Ono es porque es la mejor opción-

-Pe..pero-

-Bunga, dejare esto claro para ti y para el resto de tus amigos. Ustedes se quedan aquí- Era claro, era una orden.

-Sí majestad- dijeron rendidos los tres restantes al unísono.

-Bien. ¡Todos, en marcha! – grito a los leones que lo acompañarían y en seguida estos se apartaron de solo unos pocos que se quedarían a proteger el reino junto a la reina Nala- Ono, no perdamos tiempo. Tú buscaras desde el cielo, mantente atento-

Inmediatamente Simba se separó de la guardia sin decir más.

Ono miró a sus amigos que lo veían tristes.

-No se preocupen, encontraremos a Kion y a los demás- el ave no dijo otra palabra cuando emprendió el vuelo.

-¿Eso fue una despedida?- preguntó Besthe al aire.

-Esto no es justo. Tenemos tanto derecho de participar como Ono-

-Bunga, ya escuchaste al rey-

-¿Y que con ello? Estoy cansado de que no me tomen en cuenta-

-Pequeño B, no es así. Es solo que a veces las cosas pasan como tienen que pasar, mmm…- Besthe no encontraba un consuelo para su amigo –Fuli ayúdame, ¿tú qué opinas?-

-¿Aún les importa lo que piense?- preguntó Fuli sin perder rastro de los leones y el ave que cada vez se hacían menos visibles- Si tuviera un plan, ¿me seguirían?-

-Por supuesto, ahora eres nuestra líder- respondió Besthe.

Fuli volteó a verlos con una sonrisa.

-No permitiremos que la guardia de león se desintegre más. Seguiremos al grupo sin que ellos se den cuenta- ordenó convencida.

-¡Zuka Zama!- exclamó alegre Bunga de la nueva actitud de su amiga.

-Hagámoslo- animó Besthe.

Sin perder tiempo y con precaución de no ser visto, la nueva guardia de león conformada por un hipopótamo y un tejón liderados por una chetah siguieron al grupo de leones.

Tenían una nueva misión.

 ** _CONTINUARA_** **…**

 **Y hasta aquí el cap.**

 **Si tienen Twitter síganme ya que ahí estaré subiendo dibujos del fic y otras cosillas: Bako_Jabes**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima.**


	26. Cicatrices en la Mente

Bueno, coleguitas míos he vuelto. Esta vez me tarde más en actualizar ya que la semana pasada fue mi última semana de clases y todos saben que es la más pesada; exámenes, proyectos, exposiciones, etc. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y espero actualizar más seguido aunque tengo varios proyectos en mente también.

Un cap. más largo para compensar el tiempo que pasó.

 **Oranqua18:** Gracias por tu comentario. Iré mejorando muchas cosas. Como dije tenía planeado enfocarme más en los cachorros en esta historia pero como me han hecho observaciones similares entonces les daré más importancia a Simba, Nala, etc. En mi historia Kovu y Kiara no se conocen, aquí alteraré varias cosas.

 **Reddonaito** : Me encanta que te encante jaja. Que alguien se clave con mi historia significa mucho para mí y me da fuerza para seguir con ella.

 **Alexander** : No importa que hasta ahora descubras el fic. Siempre nuevos lectores son bienvenidos :D y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

 **cesarhoney11:** Que alguien se desvele leyendo tu fic vale oro :) hace que todo valga la pena, enserio.

A estas personas y a **shani laime lion king fan562** y a **Agus** les agradezco infinitamente por estar pendientes, así como aquellos que siguen la historia con o sin cuenta.

Por ultimo esto se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que el cap. "Solos y Juntos" (Kiara y Niho) y este cap. contiene un pequeño song-fic.

Ahora sí, comencemos…

 **CICATRICES EN LA MENTE**

Ambos cachorros habían pasado varios minutos buscando a sus amigos siempre cuidando de no perderse o separarse mucho del otro.

Tan solo antes de eso había salido del agua con las últimas fuerzas que quedaban en sus cuerpos. Quizá fue suerte o el destino que así lo quiso pero ahora Kion se encontraba solo con Tiifu en un lugar en el que solo habían estado algunos días y todo parecía desconocido para ellos.

Minutos más tarde habían decidió separarse para buscar rastro de los demás pero de poco sirvió. Ahora regresaban para reencontrarse y esperar que al menos el otro tuviera buenas noticias pero sus rostros no pintaban para bien.

-¿Algo?- preguntó esperanzada Tiifu.

-Nada- respondió Kion cabizbajo - ¿Y tú?-

-Igual. ¿Crees que estén bien?-

-Por supuesto- se apresuró a decir. La idea de que les pasara algo no debía entrar en sus cabezas- Seguro ellos ya están en camino a los cinco reinos-

-¿No seguimos buscando?-

-Niho y Tojo fueron claros. Ellos sabían que algo así iba a pasar por eso crearon el plan de reserva-

-Pero…- Tiifu se veía triste, no quería dejar a nadie atrás y su rostro lo reflejaba.

Kion capto este mensaje rápidamente y su corazón se estremeció.

-Oye… creo que será mejor que busquemos hoy y si tenemos suerte mañana a esta hora estaremos todos juntos- trataba de animar Kion.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y el plan? –

-Es más importante que estemos juntos-

Tiifu formó una sonrisa en sus labios que dio al ambiente un poco de paz.

Y así ocurrió. Pasaron el resto del día buscando pero esta vez sin separarse, prefirieron recorrer juntos largos tramos en busca de sus amigos y familia siempre a paso lento ya que ambos sentían el dolor y cansancio en sus cuerpos pero ninguno se quejó, centraron su mente en un mismo objetivo. Lamentablemente de poco sirvió. La noche cayó rápidamente y no dieron con ninguna pista de su paradero.

Kion le seguía por detrás a Tiifu quien no frenaba en su búsqueda.

-Tiifu- le llamó Kion al ver que la oscuridad los rodeaba -Creo que debemos parar ahora y descansar-

-No quiero detenerme hasta saber algo de Zuri-

-Yo sé que no. Yo estoy igual con mis hermanos pero recuerda que sucedió hoy; tuvimos una pelea y caímos por una cascada, es mejor que descansemos y seguir mañana ¿de acuerdo?-

Tiifu volteó a verlo. Kion se veía exhausto e inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Desde que había salido del reino Kion había estado al límite muchas veces.

Finalmente la cachorra accedió con un suspiro.

-De…de acuerdo, Kion-

Así pues, se dispusieron a buscar un buen sitio para descansar. Esa noche era cálida en aquella jungla por lo cual estuvieron de acuerdo ambos en dormir sobre las rices al pie de un árbol que los acunaba. Ese día les había exigido mucho por lo cual quedaron rápidamente dormidos, no sin antes desearse buenas noches. También, Tiifu había sugerido plantar turnos para vigilar pero Kion se negó alegando que no era necesario en esa zona. Esto solo lo dijo para tranquilizarla y no preocuparla, él quería que Tiifu durmiera lo más que pudiera ya que ahora solos y cansados no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían después.

Horas más tarde Tiifu dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa serena (como solía hacerlo) pero Kion no contaba con la misma suerte…

 _(Sueño de Kion)_

 _-No puedo creer que de nuevo estoy aquí- se dijo a sí mismo el cachorro._

 _Como el paisaje de sus sueños habituales, el pasto verde se mecía con el soplar del viento trayendo consigo una brisa agradable, montañas, arboles, incluso el cielo no existían en ese lugar solo un fondo blanco._

 _-¡Ya no quiero regresar aquí!- exclamó al viento._

 _-Pero sí este lugar es hermoso- le respondió una voz que cada vez se hacía más familiar para Kion._

 _Después de pegar un respingo el león volteo y cerca de él se encontraba de nuevo aquella silueta oscura carente de identidad pero que para Kion ya no era una completa extraña._

 _-De nuevo tú- dijo sin muchos ánimos apartando la mirada –Espero que al menos tengas noticias o algo que ayude-_

 _-Sí te diriges así a los demás pronto te quedarás sin amigos-_

 _-¿Ahora debo considerarte como una amiga?- decía Kion con sarcasmo._

 _-Ya lo somos-_

 _-¡Oh basta! Ya no quiero jugar a esto, dime porque estoy aquí-_

 _La extraña silueta lo miraba expectante._

 _-Se vienen momentos difíciles. No abandones nunca a quien va quererte siempre-_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Kion preocupado sin prestarle atención al resto de la oración._

 _Justo en ese momento el suelo retumbo y el ambiente cambiaba. La hierba comenzaba a crecer descontroladamente sobrepasando al cachorro. Ahora nubes negras adornaban el suelo y el corazón de Kion se aceleraba._

 _-"Es tu momento, deja que llueva, báilale al tiempo"- le dijo por último aquella silueta misteriosa antes de desvanecerse._

 _-¡Espera!- trató de detenerle pero fue en vano._

 _Un rugido a espaldas de Kion estremeció el lugar._

 _Kion volteó lentamente y de nuevo ahí estaban. Dos grupos colosales de leones encarados dispuestos a comenzar una guerra._

 _Rugidos de todos se dejaron escuchar para luego comenzar a correr a sus enemigos._

 _Las piernas de Kion comenzaron a temblar en el momento en que hubo contacto. Zarpazos, mordidas, sangre… era una verdadera matanza. Era una batalla de uno contra uno pero la que más destacaba era la de los líderes._

 _-¡Basta!- trató de detenerlos sin éxito alguno._

 _La situación dio un giro y el corazón de Kion un vuelco cuando una marca iluminó el hombro de uno de los líderes… la marca de La Guardia del León._

 _Fue ahí cuando las identidades de aquellas 10 siluetas fue revelada de poco a poco sin detener la pelea._

 _Con terror pudo identificar a Mistah mordiendo el cuello de una leona, la leona y el resto eran completamente desconocidos para el joven león, de reojo vio a un león blanco que llamó su atención pero fue rápidamente opacado por los dos leones frente a Kion… Scar y su abuelo Mufasa._

 _Clavó las garras a la tierra, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sudor frio recorrió la frente de Kion. Sus miedos estaban a flor de piel y no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con lo que veía, como si sintiera cada golpe recibido._

 _De un momento a otro, Scar, con la marca de la Guardia de León sobre su hombro, dio un golpe a Mufasa mandándolo al suelo y postrándose sobre él. Scar daba risas de locura como si disfrutara cada momento de dolor._

 _-Que viva el rey…- dijo antes de levantar una pata sacando las garras y dirigirla a toda velocidad hacia el rostro de su abuelo._

 _-_ ¡NO! – gritó Kion despertándose de sus pesadillas jadeando. Se encontraba en el mismo estado emocional que en su sueño.

Sus pulmones gritaban por aire. Todo era tan real que dudaba que se tratara de un simple sueño.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que pudo ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se encontraba en las raíces anchas de un árbol donde habían decidido pasar la noche Tiifu y él… ¿Tiifu?

Kion volteo a su izquierda pero no había rastro de su amiga.

-¿Tiifu?- llamó él levantándose poco a poco, se sentía mareado y el nudo en el estómago no desaparecía.

No hubo respuesta hasta que escuchó su voz a lo lejos y parecía no estar sola. Antes de tan siquiera pasar la idea por su mente de que se tratara de sus hermanos, parecía que estaban discutiendo lo que lo alerto y a tropezones se encamino al lugar.

Dos monos sobre unas ramas altas parecían estar divirtiéndose con la joven cachorra quien los miraba desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido a no más poder.

-Mira, parece que va a llorar- dijo uno de los dos monos quien sostenía en una mano una especia de fruto de algún árbol.

-¡Devuélvanme eso inmediatamente! ¡Me costó trabajo conseguirlo y no dejaré que dos brabucones se salgan con la suya!- respondió Tiifu con una lagrima de impotencia.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Subirás a quitárnosla?- dijo con burla el segundo mono columpiándose.

-¡Eso es para Kion!- dijo Tiifu corriendo al tronco del árbol y tratando de escalar sin mucho éxito pues a cada intento caía de rabo al suelo.

Por su parte ambos primates se carcajeaban de sus inútiles intentos.

-Bueno intento, linda- dijo uno de los dos – Pero en toda mi vida solo he visto a un solo león escalar los árboles con agilidad-

-Pues yo seré la segunda que veas- dijo Tiifu decidida preparándose para otro salto pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Kion.

-¿Tiifu? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kion mirando a los monos y a ella y al mismo tiempo tratando de entender la situación.

-Mira eso, trajo a un amigo-

-Genial, doble diversión- rieron los dos descerebrados.

-Kion… yo… había conseguido algo de comer pero esos malditos brabucones me lo robaron-

Inmediatamente un trozo de fruta golpeo la frente de Tiifu.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué les sucede?!- se quejó Tiifu más por coraje que por dolor llevándose la pata a la frente.

-¡Hey, nosotros no somos ningunos ladrones!- dijo el primer mono.

-No, simplemente tomamos lo de los demás sin su permiso- apoyó a su "manera" el segundo quien acompañado de su amigo ya habían abierto la fruta y comenzaban a comer de ella.

-¡Eso es robar. Pedazos de…!-

-Tiifu, ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de la fruta? Evitémosle el gusto de ganar- dijo Kion mirándolos con desagrado.

-Pe..pero esa fruta me costó trabajo conseguirla y era para ti- dijo casi involuntariamente pues tan pronto terminó de decir esto sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, apartando la mirada –Digo… para nosotros-

Kion la miraba curioso. ¿Por qué actuaba así de pronto? ¿Por qué ese sonrojo? Fuera lo que fuera admitió por un segundo que le gustaba verla de aquella manera.

-Lo apreció bastante, Tiifu, pero lo mejor es evitar problemas con animales tontos-

-Te escuchamos- dijeron los primates despreocupados disfrutando de su "trofeo".

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente.

Así, uno al lado del otro desaparecieron de la escena.

Pasaron el resto del día buscando a sus amigos y familia llevando consigo aún el plan original de tomar referencias para llegar a los cinco reinos pues lo que no querían era perderse en esa jungla. A lo largo del viaje se encontraron con las referencias que les había dado Tojo lo cual al menos les alentaba a seguir.

También encontraron frutos para comer. Era claro que preferían la carne pero en ese sitio, y solos, no podían ser exigentes. No era el mejor sabor del mundo pero les proveería de la energía que requerían para continuar.

El ambiente entre Kion y Tiifu iba muy bien. Quizá ninguno de los dos había comenzado el día de la mejor forma pero les había ayudado a romper las cadenas entre ellos. Pasaron todo el viaje hablando aunque Kion no podía quitarse de la cabeza esas pesadillas. Todo ello alentaba la versión que Tojo les había dado.

-Kion- la voz de Tiifu interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estas poniendo atención?-

-Lo lamento, es que… de nuevo tuve pesadillas- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Sobre qué eran? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

Kion la volteo a ver y otra vez ahí estaba esa sonrisa serena de ella. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que siempre tuviera una sonrisa ante cualquier situación. Era algo que le envidiaba y en verdad necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre sus sueños, quizá así pudiera desahogarse un poco pero esa misma sonrisa lo detuvo. No quería preocuparla o que por su culpa ese lindo gesto se esfumara.

-Eran sobre…- No sabía que decirle hasta que se le ocurrió algo que sí podía compartir – Las mismas siluetas de siempre. En mis sueños a parecen mis hermanos y al lado suyo están esos leones-

-Es verdad, ahora que lo dices... ¿Es cierto que tú también viste al mismo león que Kiara en tus sueños?-

-Así es. Bueno, tengo mis sospechas de que es él-

-¿Cómo puedes saber que es él si no lo conocen?-

-Kiara lo describió de cierta manera que me hiso pensar. En mi sueño, mi abuelo Mufasa me hiso darme cuenta de que estos leones, incluyendo a Vitani quien se encontraba al lado de Kopa en mis visiones, son algo más que guías en la vida de mis hermanos-

-¿Más que guías? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tiifu curiosa del tema.

-No lo sé, ese es el problema. Mi abuelo me repitió muchas veces lo mismo: "Somos Uno" pero no logro entenderlo-

-¿No es lo que les dice tu padre a ti y a tus hermanos?-

-Sí pero de poco ayuda-

-Bueno, si me lo preguntas a mí quizá significa que le importas a ese león y…- dijo entre risitas nerviosas.

Kion entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y ahora se sentía incómodo.

-Oh no, no, no. No creo que sea eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque eso querría decir que esa leona será mi…- pero Kion se detuvo avergonzado.

-¿Leona? ¿Qué leona?-

Ahora Kion se golpeaba mentalmente. Había metido la pata. En todo momento había tratado de evitar mencionar a la leona que se aparecía en sus sueños y en su descuido se le había escapado decirlo.

-No, nada. Son tonterías- Kion se adelantó en el camino tratando de evitar el tema.

-Kion- Tiifu pedía respuesta.

Kion volteo a verla y después al cielo que ya se oscurecía.

-Es mejor que busquemos donde pasar la noche-

Tiifu soltó un suspiro cansino.

-Machos…-

* * *

 _¿Porque? ¿Por qué no paraban esas pesadillas?_

 _Se repetía una y otra vez Kion presenciando siempre lo mismo pero ahora que sabía las identidades de aquellos leones todo era peor._

 _Leones y leonas, Scar y Mufasa despedazándose… Hermanos matándose el uno al otro._

 _No tenía sentido. ¿Qué orillo a Scar a cometer tal barbarie?_

 _Arto y empapado de sudor, Kion cubría su cabeza con sus patas para no ver más de ello aunque los gritos y rugidos no podía detenerlos, incluso se intensificaban._

 _-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-_

 _Escuchó decir a una nueva voz._

 _Kion se destapó el rostro y lo levantó para ver cómo entre la alta hierba salía un león de su edad._

 _Rápidamente Kion se irguió._

 _-¿Qui..quién eres?- exigió saber._

 _-Me ofende que no me reconozcas. Después de todo somos familia- los ojos de aquel león brillaban en un tono verde. Su pelaje oscuro se confundía entre la oscuridad haciendo que en ocasiones pareciese que lo único que quedaba de él eran sus ojos._

 _Este león comenzó a rodear a Kion y en cuanto su costado izquierdo se hiso visible la marca de La Guardia del León apareció._

 _-Scar- atinó Kion que pasaba sus ojos de este león al adulto que se batía en duelo con Mufasa._

 _-Así que eres tú el nuevo líder de la Guardia, ¿he?-_

 _-No me das miedo y no caeré en tus trampas. Ya me han advertido de ti- dijo Kion amenazante aunque por dentro era solo un pequeño cachorro._

 _Scar hiso una de sus características muecas pasando por alto su comentario._

 _-Debo de admitir que tienes potencial. Eres un león fuerte pero ¿mereces llevar esa marca?-_

 _Kion no contestó._

 _-Ni tú mismo estás seguro. Percibo miedo e inseguridad en ti y es lo que más nos diferencia a ambos. Yo nunca dude de mis habilidades y de lo que era capaz y conseguí muchas cosas gracias a ello-_

 _-¿Muchas cosas? No ganaste nada, solo el odio de los que te querían-_

 _-¿Crees que no gané nada? Mira a tu alrededor, Kion-_

 _La batalla no se detenía. La sangre corría y el odio desfiguraba el rostro de todos los leones incluyendo el de Mufasa._

 _-Muerte, odio, desconfianzas…- Scar se acercaba cada vez más a Kion haciendo que éste retrocediera –Obtuve lo que siempre quise y más. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero-_

 _Arrinconado, el cuerpo de Kion temblaba a causa del miedo._

 _-¡Y ahora te quiero A TI!-_

Kion despertó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Basta! – pidió con voz débil y un nudo en la garganta. Pronto se levantó y salió de la pequeña cueva donde había decidido dormir. La desesperación se apoderó de él. Ya no quería pasar por eso.

-Kion- le llamó preocupada Tiifu que se había despertado por el sobresalto de su amigo pero él no le escuchó.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro y nubes amenazaban con traer lluvia.

Un joven cachorro caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado sobre una colina adornada de pasto.

 _¡Basta, basta, basta!_ Reprimía a su mente. Los ojos comenzaban a pesarle por la falta de sueño y pronto comenzaría a sentir las consecuencias.

Finalmente trató de tranquilizarse sentándose, respirando hondo y dejando que el fresco viento juegue con su pelaje y melena.

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

-Kion- se acercó Tifu hasta llegar a él y sentarse a su lado- ¿Estás bien?-

-No, ya no puedo con esto-

-¿Otra de tus pesadillas?- pregunto Tiifu preocupada.

-No, no es una pesadilla. Es Scar-

-¿Qué? Pe..pero Scar está muerto-

-No importa como creen los demás que esté- Los ojos de Kion eran inexpresivos, cansados… carentes de emoción- Siempre causará daño-

-¿Y qué quiere?-

-A mí- su respuesta fue seca. Se levantó y dio unos pasos más hacia un costado apartándose de Tiifu. Se notaba que quería estar solo pero ella no dejaría las cosas así. Él necesitaba de ella.

-Kion, yo…- comenzó a acercarse nuevamente pero fue interrumpida.

-Aléjate, Tiifu. Mi miedo desde que me nombraron líder de la Guardia fue que me convirtiera en Scar, quien lastimaba a quienes quería y ahora el detrás de mí no sé si yo pueda…-

-Tú nunca serás como él- Le cortó ella rápidamente colocando su frente en el costado del hombro de Kion.

En ese momento un relámpago iluminaba el cielo trayendo consigo las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Kion no se movía ni decía nada.

El viento mecía ambos cuerpos acompañando su silencio.

-¿Escuchaste? Nunca serás como Scar- Tiifu entreabrió los ojos para ver la marca en el pelaje de Kion.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- preguntó Kion quien había relajado su ceño fruncido.

-Porque tú eres un león bueno y yo confío en ti- Tiifu se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Kion correspondió esa mirada y en los ojos de ella otra vez aparecía esa niña tranquila que siempre te regala una sonrisa en el momento exacto.

¿Cómo ella podía transmitir tanta paz?

La lluvia se había intensificado un poco y sus pelajes estaban empapados pero apenas y ellos lo notaban.

-¿Sabes que envidio de ti?- le dijo Kion a su amiga contagiado ya de su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso el líder de la Guardia de León me envidia algo?- respondió juguetonamente.

-Siempre estás sonriendo. Pase lo que pase tú le das la mejor cara a la situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo haces?-

Tiifu soltó una pequeña risa levantándose de su lugar e iniciando su paso delante de Kion haciendo que este la imitara y la siguiera de cerca.

Tiifu sintió caer las suaves gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro.

Tiifu:

 _-¿Qué te pasa? Recuerda que son fases, que estás mal,_

 _Y que felicidad aunque tarde siempre llega al final,_

 _Y volverás a sonreír, como volverá a llover,_

 _Si no caes, ¿a qué sabe levantarse otra vez_

* * *

(Tiifu y Kion levantaron la vista al cielo cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la sensación)

* * *

 _-No es que yo lo vea claro, es que no hay otro modo,_

 _Recuerdo ver poco por haber tocado fondo,_

 _Y cuando no quiero vivir me escondo,_

 _Me escondo para ser mejor,_

 _Me escondo buscando el valor que venza todo_

* * *

 _-Hoy lo pago con esta visión tan triste,_

 _Recuerdo a mamá y sus "Prepárate, y sal de este mundo que no existe"_

 _Cuando no te queden fuerzas canta esta canción,_

 _Y grita desde dentro que tan sólo es un bajón,_

* * *

 _-Y tienes derecho, a estar hundido alguna vez,_

 _Con la condición de que cuando salgas no olvides crecer,_

 _Cuando me preguntan que por qué sonrío,_

 _Les digo "porque yo he tenido miedo y lo he vencido"_

* * *

(Tiifu comenzó una carrera seguido de Kion entre las colinas que había en el lugar. Ahora solo se trataba de un juego de niños)

* * *

 _-Y eso es lo que me hace fuerte ahora,_

 _Saber que han venido adversidades y las he vencido todas,_

 _Soy esas horas de dolor a solas,_

 _Soy lo que fui, lo que sufrí,_

 _-No me pienso hundir si vienen olas,_

(Tiifu en su carrera saltó sobre Kion haciendo que ambos cayeran suavemente por la colina para al final caer encima de él una vez abajo. Ahora se tenían frente a frente el uno del otro mirándose a los ojos.)

* * *

 _-Sé que mejoras cuando lloras,_

 _También lo hago,_

 _Bajo la lluvia es cuando ocurren los milagros,_

 _Cuando te das cuenta de que peleando se sale,_

 _Es tu momento, deja que llueva, báilale al tiempo…-_

* * *

Kion cambió su sonrisa a una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar esa última frase.

Tiifu no le dio importancia, solo se rió de la expresión de su amigo pero no sabía lo significante que era para él.

A su mente vino la silueta oscura de sus sueños y tan pronto la recordó se transformó en el ahora rostro expectante de Tiifu.

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de esto.

-Eres tú…- dijo en un susurro que apenas alcanzó a escuchar Tiifu.

-¿Soy quien, Kion? – preguntó Tiifu divertida. Creía que se trataba de un simple juego de Kion.

Kion apartó la mirada de ella y de la manera más gentil la apartó de encima suyo levantándose y dando unos pasos sin posar sus ojos en un solo punto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- las risas de ella se ahogaron de poco en poco. Al parecer sí se trataba de algo importante.

Como pudo volteó a verla pero sin poder articular palabra. De un momento a otro miró sobre su hombro y pudo divisar movimiento. Enfocó mejor su vista y entre la hierba baja vio como un guepardo macho los acechaba de cerca, parecía un adulto.

Rápidamente el habla volvió a Kion.

-Tiifu, tenemos problemas- dijo en voz baja tratando de actuar normal ante su atacante -No debes alarmarte pero lo que parece un guepardo nos está acechando-

-¿Qué?-

Tiifu trato de voltear pero Kion la detuvo con la voz.

-Dime que esto no está pasando-

-No hay manera de librarse. Yo llamare su atención mientras tú escapas-

-¡No! Kion ya has pasado demasiado no dejaré…-

Pero sin previo aviso el guepardo corrió hacia ellos dispuesto a matar y se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-Tiifu, detrás de mí ordenó Kion colocándose delante suyo. No tenía de otra, estaba dispuesto a usar el rugido pero tan pronto la idea vino a su mente vinieron consigo los recuerdos y rostro de Scar. Entonces Kion quedó congelado, el rugido parecía no existir dentro de él.

-¡Kion!- Tiifu trato de hacer que respondiera pero era tarde, tenían al felino delante suyo.

Justo saltó para cumplir su cometido, un enorme león lo interceptó en el aire.

Kion y Tiifu no creían la escena. El león mantenía a raya al guepardo pero algo resaltante en su salvador era su aspecto. Su pelaje no era de tonalidad que hayan visto antes si no que era blanco completamente. Cuerpo y melena.

El guepardo estaba dispuesto a contraatacar pero como si parecieran salidos de la niebla, más leones aparecieron dirigiendo miradas al entonces pequeño felino.

El guepardo los miro a todos y sabía que estaba en desventaja.

-Apártate- Ordenó el primer león

-Suerte de tontos- exclamó enfadado el agresor. Le habían quitado su cena.

Tan pronto desapareció de la vista, los leones blancos que eran como seis se dirigieron hacia los cachorros.

Ambos los miraban impresionados.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó el león.

-Sss..sí- respondieron Tiifu y Kion – Gracias-

-¿Acaso están solos?-

-Estábamos con mis hermanos pero nos separamos- contestó Kion.

-¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?- ofreció el león blanco quien parecía solo hacer preguntas.

-Bueno, todos buscábamos los Cinco Reinos. ¿Saben cómo llegar allá?-

Fue ahí cuando el grupo estalló en risas y perdió su semblante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tiifu.

-Oh, niños. Venimos de ese lugar-

-¿Podrían llevarnos?- pidió Kion.

-No tenemos problema para acoger a forasteros pero ¿Por qué quieren ir ahí?-

-Esss… una larga historia- respondió Kion frotándose la nuca.

-Naru, son niños ¿Qué daño podrían hacer?- le dijo un segundo león al primero.

-Bien- respondió Naru- Tendremos tiempo para que me cuenten esa larga historia en el camino-

Y así comenzó su andar el grupo peculiar de leones.

-¿Kion seguro que debemos abandonar la búsqueda de los demás?- cuestionó Tiifu no muy convencida.

-Recuerda que esto podía pasar. Sé que ellos están bien y nos reencontraremos en los Cinco Reinos-

Tiifu dio un último vistazo a los adentros de esa jungla y finalmente aceptó.

-Te veré pronto, Zuri-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, sin más nos veremos en el siguiente cap. Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia :D**

 **Si tienen Twitter síganme ya que ahí estaré subiendo dibujos del fic y otras cosillas: Bako_Jabes**


	27. De Inocencia a Madurez

**cesarhoney11** : Sinceramente no lo había considerado. Ya tengo esta historia colgada en 3 foros pero uno más no vendría mal. Realmente quiero expandirme y captar más público, por eso la idea de subirlo a youtube. Por lo demás muchas gracias jaja en verdad aprecio que te tomes tu tiempo para leer :)

De igual manera agradezco a los que siguen la historia y dejan sus comentarios, me ayuda a mejorar.

 **DE INOCENCIA A MADUREZ**

Ambos cachorros seguían su camino entre la espesa jungla.

Ninguno hablaba.

En lo único en que estuvieron de acuerdo fue en seguir el plan y dirigirse a Los Cinco Reinos. La preocupación por sus hermanos era latente pero con todo lo vivido hasta ahora apenas podían concentrarse, se podría decir que se movían por reflejo.

Zuri caminaba delante de Kopa por unos cuantos pasos con la orejas apuntando al suelo.

Kopa no podía ver la expresión en su cara pero sus sospechas no estaban tan apartadas de la realidad.

Habían tomado referencias para orientarse aunque siendo sinceros con ellos mismos estaban caminando a ciegas, dejaban su destino a la suerte.

Kopa observaba su andar y en su mente recordaba la expresión de ella al ver fallecer a Tojo, la mirada de horror mientras veía como Tojo y Mistah se destazaban vivos… el cómo vio perder sus ganas de vivir y sus ojos se pagaban. Todo había sido demasiado para ella.

-Zuri- le llamó sin obtener respuesta aunque quizá no le había escuchado.

-Zuri- llamó por segundo vez un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres, Kopa?- contestó ella sin voltear.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó cómo quien no quiere, nunca se imaginó que le haría tal pregunta a ella.

-Como si te importara-

Esa respuesta hizo enojar un poco a Kopa. ¿Acaso nunca dejaría esa actitud arrogante?

A paso decidido, el joven macho se adelantó para cortar el paso de Zuri.

-Zuri, ¡basta! ¿No podríamos dejar este estúpido juego por una vez en la vida?- le dijo él encarándola – Acabamos de ver morir a un amigo, es hora de dejar ese odio a un lado… ¡yo te salvé la vida!-

-¿Y ahora debo estar agradecida contigo?- Su voz y mirada carentes de emoción solo enfadaba más a Kopa pero decidió tranquilizarse.

Zuri pasó por un lado de él tratando de seguir su camino.

-¿Crees que eres la única que ha perdido a alguien?-

La pequeña se detuvo dándole la espalda.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo he perdido amigos, familia. ¡Nunca conocía a mis abuelos!-

-¿"Me entiendes"?- Zuri regreso la mirada hacia él- ¿Te han quitado a alguien frente a tus ojos?, ¿has visto como el rostro de alguien importante se desfigura por el odio? Me han arrebatado a los únicos dos leones a quienes alguna vez les importé. ¡No! tú nunca enteras como me siento-

Kopa no contestó, no pudo. Solo la observó regresando a sus pasos.

Los siguientes días no fueron más fáciles para ellos.

Kopa comprendía bien que si querían salir de ahí debían arreglar sus diferencias y confiar en el otro pero… ¿cómo? Los días siguientes lo había intentado una y otra vez pero era inútil, Zuri no cooperaba. Durante el día apenas se dirigían dos o tres líneas de dialogo.

La situación comenzaba a pesar y Kopa dejo de intentarlo…

Al tercer día había caído una ligera llovizna, todo estaba empapado pero los cachorros seguían su camino, su única misión ahora era encontrarse con sus hermanos en los Cinco Reinos.

Al transcurso de unas horas pararon en una pequeña cueva a descansar.

Kopa salió unos minutos de ahí sin avisar y dejando a Zuri sola quien no lo detuvo con preguntas de a dónde iba. Cuando regresó tenía en el hocico un pequeño animal en mal estado.

-¿Acaso casaste algo?- inició la conversación Zuri después de días.

-Mmmm- masculló Kopa mientras dejaba a la "presa" en el suelo – En realidad lo encontré así no muy lejos pero es suficiente para ti-

-¿Esperas que coma carroña? No soy una hiena-

Kopa rodó los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo, Zuri. Si quieres comer hazlo- respondió Kopa saliendo nuevamente de la cueva.

Zuri miró al animal tendido en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? En el fundo estaba agradecida con Kopa, sabía que él no probó bocado dejándole todo a ella pero… de su boca solo salían insultos.

* * *

Kopa se detuvo en un lago cercano a aclarar un poco su mente.

Suspiro lentamente y se miró en el agua.

Él mismo se notaba distinto. Es como si hubiera cambiado física y mentalmente desde que salieron de las Tierras del Reino. Comparó su mechón de melena a como la recordaba la última vez que la había visto en el su reflejo y ahora la notaba más pronunciada.

Venían cientos de preguntas a su cabeza pero el enojo se apoderaba de él cada vez que caiga en cuenta de que su reflejo, estando en la situación o edad que sea, siempre mostraba solo la mitad de su rostro oscureciendo el resto.

Cansado, Kopa golpeo el agua y se apartó de la orilla.

Justo en eso momento escuchó un sonido de aleteo que se hacía más fuerte pero él ni se inmutó.

Rápidamente un ave de plumaje azul claro se postró en una roca frente a él sorprendiéndolo un poco al ver quien era.

-¿Ste?- dijo Kopa reconociéndolo inmediatamente -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Niho?-

Pero como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta.

-Oh, claro. Tú no hablas-

El ave solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro característico de su especie.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés bien, aunque quisiera saber cómo están los demás-

Más silencio.

Kopa volteó a ver hacia la dirección de la cueva y luego regresó su mirada a Ste.

-Solo necesito a alguien que me escuché. Estos últimos días me he reprimido tanto que siento que voy a explotar- Kopa comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro- Dime, ¿cómo lograremos salir de aquí y volver a ver a los demás si Zuri no pone de su parte? Antes era arrogante pero ahora su mente está ausente-

Kopa se detuvo frente a Ste quien solo lo miraba curioso.

El león se talló los ojos con el dorso de su pata.

-Mejor regresemos- dijo Kopa aunque su regreso fue lento, no quería hacerlo, había sacado cualquier excusa para detenerse en cualquier árbol que veía para no llegar a la cueva. Así estuvo unas horas hasta que oscureció y comenzó a refrescar.

Al llegar a la cueva pudo ver a Zuri dormida y las sobras del animal que Kopa encontró. Al menos le tranquilizaba que ya había comido.

Al transcurso de la noche el clima empeoró. La lluvia había traído consigo un frio demoledor. El clima en ese sitio era una locura, un día hacía mucho calor y al otro podrían congelarse, Kopa nunca había visto algo así.

El joven león abrió los ojos y un golpear de dientes si hiso presente. Él se encontraba a unos pasos alejado de Zuri y cuando dirigió su mirada a ella supo que estaría en las mismas condiciones pues pudo notar desde esa distancia que ella temblaba.

Si querían sobrellevar la noche sabía lo que debía hacer pero la idea no le agradó para nada y cuando estaba por abandonar la idea una corriente de aire le golpeó la cara haciéndolo cambiar de parecer.

En ese instante recordó las palabras de Mufasa y las enseñanzas de su padre… debía comportarse como un león y dejar el orgullo detrás.

Kopa se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella. Cuando pudo ver su cara sus sospechas habían sido acertadas, ella no podía dormir por el frio.

Ella le dirigió una mirada con esos ojos azules desde el suelo.

Al ver esto su mente se nubló, sus ojos sobresalían de una manera envidiable entre la oscuridad y con ello olvido a que se había levantado, solo la observaba.

-¿Qué…qui…quieres, Kopa?- dijo ella tiritando después de ver que él joven macho no decía nada, solo estaba parado ahí.

Kopa sacudió su cabeza para regresar en sí.

-Hace bastante frio-

-Ya lo note, genio-

Kopa hizo una mueca de desagrado volviendo completamente.

-Esto te desagradará tanto como a mí pero es lo correcto para poder pasar la noche-

Kopa no espero respuesta y se acostó lo más cerca de ella pegando sus cuerpos buscando el mayor contacto.

-¿Qué…que haces?- dijo ella sorprendida e incómoda.

-¿Acaso no sabes ni lo más básico de las manadas de leones? Cuando hace frio todos los miembros se juntan para transmitirse calor- respondió tan cerca que podía escuchar su respirar.

Zuri no dijo nada, lo miro con una expresión en su rostro que Kopa no pudo descifrar y luego simplemente giro su rostro para no mirarlo y acostándolo sobre su pata.

Kopa hizo lo mismo de lado contrario, así a pesar de no existir distancia entre ellos, sus rostros no se encontrarían.

Pasó la noche y al menos por parte de Kopa pudo dormir, aún se sentía el frio pero el cuerpo de Zuri irradiaba el calor suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo. Esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con ella.

* * *

El león macho sintió unos golpecitos en su hocico lo que lo hizo despertar. A medida de que sus parpados se habrían pudo ver que se trataba de Ste tratando de despertarlo.

Kopa dio un largo bostezo.

-Ste ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo despreocupado.

Inmediatamente el ave fue hacia su costado dando unos pequeños saltos en su lugar.

-¿Qué? Un momento ¿Dónde está Zuri?- dijo él ya un poco más preocupado buscándola por la cueva pero no estaba.

Ahora Ste se posaba en la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Se fue? Hay ¡no, no, no!- Kopa comenzó carrera a toda prisa buscándola, inclusive ignoró las leves pulsadas que sentía por sus heridas que poco a poco sanaban.

-¡Zuri!- gritaba por todos lados en esa jungla. Inclusive trató de captar su olor pero nada – No pudo ir tan lejos-

El sol ya estaba encima aunque unas nubes negras aún estaban presentes y charcos de agua y lodo adornaban el lugar. Gracias a esto pudo ver un camino de huellas que no dudó en seguir pero tan pronto como estas desaparecieron se detuvo.

Kopa jadeaba, el aire de ese sitio era pesado.

Miraba a su alrededor, árbol tras árbol, sabía que no estaba lejos.

-¡Zuri! ¿Por qué haces esto?- gritó, no le importó quien pudiera escucharlo.

Zuri al verse arrinconada, se escondió tras un árbol de grueso tronco tratando de no hacer ruido para que Kopa no la escuchara. Ella tenía gran condición pero lo que la cansaba era lo que la oprimía por dentro. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de no escuchar y que Kopa pasara de largo.

-Yo he tratado de arreglar las cosas. No te he hecho nada para que me trates así. ¡No puedes dejarme solo!-

Zuri no tenía escapatoria, sabía que no se iría así que en un acto desesperado comenzó su carrera de nuevo revelando su posición.

-Ahí estás- dijo Kopa siguiéndola de cerca.

Poco a poco Zuri comenzó a tomar ventaja dejando a Kopa más y más detrás, cosa que le sorprendió al león, no sabía que era tan agil.

-¡Zuri detente!-

Pero no obedecería.

La única desventaja para la leona fue que no conocía el terreno, no sabía hacia donde iba y eso termino llevándola hacia un camino sin salida. El suelo terminaba abruptamente y aunque no era muy alto, en el fundo había piedras y lodo.

Zuri se detuvo en seco en la orilla.

No tardó mucho para que Kopa la alcanzara.

-Se acabó, Zuri. No más juegos- dijo Kopa caminando hacia ella lentamente y finalmente deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de ella.

-¡Aléjate, Kopa!- ordenó en un grito que estremeció al desconcertado león.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice para que me odies?!-

-¡Ya no lo repitas!- las lágrimas picaban en los ojos de Zuri.

-¡Quiero respuestas!-

-¡No!-

-¡Zuri!-

-¡Tú no eres el problema!-

En ese momento el suelo bajo las patas de Zuri cedió y aunque tratará de sostenerse con sus garras su caída fue inevitable. Lo único que vio fueron los ojos del león que la miraban aterrado.

-¡Zuri!- gritó Kopa acercándose a la nueva orilla formada para verla y en el fondo se encontraba ella tendida sobre el lodo, no se movía-

La ausencia de movimiento llevo a Kopa a un punto crítico, no la dejaría, no lo había hecho antes, no ahora. Sin otra salida se arrojó tratando de siempre caer sobre sus patas. Al igual que Zuri, Kopa dio varias vueltas sobre la colina causándole algunos golpes pero por suerte al caer al fondo aún se encontraba consciente. Sucio y maltratado su pelaje al igual que la leona pero nada grave.

Se acercó rápidamente a la leona. Fango y lodo llenaban su cuerpo pero era lo menos importante ahora.

Estaba por acercar su oreja a su pecho pero movimientos de la propia víctima lo aliviaron.

-Estás viva-

Zuri abrió los ojos para verlo pero en rostro no había emoción alguna.

-Kopa…-

-Sshhh. Te sacaré primero de aquí- y dicho esto sujeto a Zuri por la nuca y como pudo la arrastró hasta el césped que se encontraba a unos metros. Ahí la deposito suavemente en la alfombra natural.

Fue ahí cuando pudo divisar moretones y cortes en la piel de ella.

-¿Crees que eres el problema de todo?- dijo Zuri levantándose poco a poco.

-No, Zuri. Quédate en el suelo y olvida todo-

-Estoy bien, Kopa, pero… siempre gracias a ti- admitió cuando pudo sentarse – Peleaste por defendernos, me salvaste de ser aplastada por Mistah, has encontrado comida para mí y hoy vuelves a hacerlo… ¿y yo como te he pagado todo este tiempo? Con insultos, rechazo e indiferencia-

-Creí que no estabas agradecida, tú misma lo dijiste- dijo Kopa quien no creía lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y tú te crees todo lo que digo o hago?- Zuri con dificultad volteo a verlo – Escuché tu conversación con tu abuelo, todo lo que te dijo y lo siento, no debía hacerlo pero no pude evitar sentirme identificada. Aquello me abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de que yo soy la antagonista de tu vida. Por eso quería irme, no quería estorbarte más-

Zuri bajo su mirada, no quería ver su reacción.

-Zuri, eres todo menos la mala aquí-

-Te causé mucho daño-

-Pero yo también me he equivocado contigo. Te juzgué antes sin conocerte, no creí que te sintieras así o si sabias disculparte- bromeó Kopa tratando de sacarle una sonrisa pero la leona en verdad la pasaba mal.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que después de todo sigas ayudándome?-

-Porque trato de seguir los pasos de mi abuelo. Él era un león piadoso y sabio-

Zuri lo miraba sorprendida. En todos los escenarios posibles ese era el que menos esperaría.

-Ahora vamos, necesitas reposo. No hay más de que hablar- Kopa se acercó a Zuri y la ayudó a ponerse de pie y así buscar un nuevo sitio para descansar sus golpes y heridas.

Para su suerte, no muy lejos encontraron un árbol hueco que podían usar.

Dentro Zuri se lamía las heridas de su pata derecha mientras Kopa la observaba para unos minutos echarse dispuesto a dormir. La carrera y la caída los había vencido.

Cuando Kopa iba a cerrar los ojos la voz de la leona lo llamó.

-Kopa-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por todo-

Eso fue suficiente para que Kopa creyera que todo lo sucedido había sido un sueño. ¿Zuri disculpándose y dando las gracias? ¿Qué realidad era esa? En lugar de hacer una broma que pudiera hacer caer todo, le regaló una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado-

-Aún creo que eres algo infantil- bromeó Zuri.

-Definitivamente esto no es real. ¿Zuri bromeando y dándose cuenta de sus errores?- contraatacó Kopa.

-No te acostumbres- dijo Zuri tratando de regresar a su carácter habitual pero era inútil. Ahora Kopa conocía a la verdadera Zuri, quizá la que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer Tojo.

* * *

Al siguiente día todo fue distinto.

Ahora Zuri era quien despertaba después de su sueño. Esta vez había sido más placido. Aún estaba la espina en su corazón por la situación en que se encontraban y por lo sucedido con Tojo pero se había quitado un peso de encima al calmar las cosas con Kopa.

Al ver alrededor no vio a Kopa por ningún lado y ella se levantó de sobresalto soltando un quejido bajo por el ardor de algunas heridas.

Estaba por salir del tronco pero Kopa se le adelantó al entrar pero lucía distinto. Su pelaje ya no estaba cubierto de lodo ni parecía maltratado como el día anterior.

-Veo que despertaste y me alegra que esta vez no hayas tratado de escapar-

A Zuri esas palabras le dieron vergüenza pues ahora se sentía como una tonta.

-Nunca más-

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora ven, tengo algo para ti-

-¿Qué es?- dijo desconfiada.

-Créeme, lo necesitas-

Y así salieron ambos de aquel árbol.

* * *

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea- Zuri se notaba nerviosa ante lo que tenía enfrente.

Frente a ambos se hallaba un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas.

El rostro de Zuri dibujaba una expresión de miedo y preocupación, en cambio el de Kopa plasmaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Debes entrar ahí. Hasta aquí puedo olerte y no es agradable-

-Sería mejor si yo misma me limpio- trataba de defenderse la cachorra abriendo los ojos como platos y no despegando los ojos del agua "amenazante".

-Un baño convencional no quitara el lodo de tu piel. Vamos yo lo hice- trataba de animar Kopa quien se divertía como nunca por el miedo de su "nueva amiga".

-Tú ya estás acostumbrado pero los leones normales no nos llevamos bien con el agua-

-No están malo. Creí que te preocupabas por como lucias-

-Eso era antes de ver como se materializaba un león maduro frente a ti-

Kopa no pudo evitar soltar una risita lo que relajo un poco a Zuri.

-Bien, sé que esto es algo nuevo para ti así que tomate tu tiempo, yo regresaré al árbol y buscaré alrededor, quizá haya una pista de los demás o algo muerto que comer-

Sin más que decir Kopa se alejó dejando a Zuri con una de las misiones más "difíciles" en su vida.

* * *

Kopa se encontraba acostado sobre una raíz del árbol con la cara al aire mirando el cielo y jugando con su mecho de melena soplándole.

El tiempo había transcurrido y la noche se aproximaba de nuevo. Zuri no se había presentado durante horas pero Kopa decidió relajarse un poco. Seguramente el baño había sido más difícil para ella de lo que pensó pues sabía que estaba vez no se iría, lo vio en sus ojos al decirlo… esos grandes y brillantes ojos azul fuerte que sobresalían en la noche.

¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! Hay una diferencia ente arreglar sus diferencias y hacerse llamar amigos y ahora ¿acaso estaba admitiendo que le gustaban sus ojos?

Sus pensamientos raros fueron interrumpidos por un sonido entre la maleza.

Kopa giro su cabeza sin levantarse y pudo ver como salía una nueva Zuri; literalmente. Ya no solo se veía aseada, sin manchas de fango, si no que había dado un paso al darse cuenta de sus fallos y tratar de solucionarlos.

Ella mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios pues los ojos de Kopa no se le iban de encima.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Kopa levantándose un poco y apoyándose sobre su costado derecho- Aunque tardaste demasiado, ¿Qué hacías, he?-

-Ya sabes que no me gusta el agua, fue… más difícil de lo que creía- salió de su boca pero volvía a mentir. Aunque esta vez era una mentira sin mucha importancia. La realidad había sido muy diferente. Resulto que la experiencia no fue lo que esperaba, realmente lo había disfrutado. Le gusto la sensación del agua correr por su cuerpo y no pudo evitar quedarse más tiempo del que necesitaba. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Así se fue otro día más. Lamentablemente no consiguieron nada de comer y después de caminar todo el día pararon. A diferencia de días pasados, esta vez si hablaron en varias ocasiones, el silencio también se hacía presente pero ya no era un ambiente incómodo.

* * *

La noche reinaba y el sonido de insectos y animales a los lejos acompañaba el lugar.

Kopa y Zuri dormían o eso intentaban sobre el pasto.

Ninguno podía dormir y las razones eran diferentes.

Zuri había dormido buen rato durante el día y Kopa no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermanos. ¿Estarán bien? ¿La suerte les sería diferente a ellos?

Kopa se movía buscando acomodarse mejor. Giró y se encontró con los ojos abiertos de Zuri quien estaba acostada a unos pasos de él.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó gentilmente él.

-No y odio estar dando vueltas-

-Yo igual- entonces Kopa giro nuevamente quedando bocarriba y a su mente saltó una idea que le dibujo una sonrisa.

-Ya sé- dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde va?-

-Yo no, ambos- corrigió Kopa- Vamos, te gustará-

Zuri no lo dudó, sea lo que sea sería mejor que estar luchando por ganarle a la falta de sueño.

* * *

La madrugada había tomado lugar con las horas y en cualquier momento amanecería.

Con las últimas estrellas en el firmamento, dos leones conversaban como amigos de toda la vida contemplándolas.

Kopa le había contado a Zuri todo lo que sabía, todo lo que su padre le contó a él cuando hacían lo mismo y para sorpresa del león, Zuri nunca había escuchado nada de esas historias.

-Nunca hubiera creído que hubiera más de esto. En varias ocasiones vi a Kiara hacer lo mismo con el rey Simba pero ¿te soy sincera? Creí que eran tonterías. Vaya que estaba equivocada-

-Es muy interesante escuchar y conocer sobre nuestras creencias. Las historias que nos ha contado nuestro padre son increíbles-

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos pero de paz. Miraban al cielo sin perder rastro y una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros hasta que el semblante de Zuri cambió.

-Sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato, sobre que los reyes del pasado están haya arriba-dijo recostada sobre el aun fresco y húmedo césped – ¿Solo los reyes permanecen ahí o también los leones buenos?-

Kopa lo volteo a ver sorprendido y al mismo tiempo conmovido, sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-Mi padre no fue rey ni nada por el estilo, era un simple león que nos dirigía y cuidaba de nuestra manada. Al menos así se describía él- dijo Zuri con los ojos vidriosos.

-No importa el estatus o puesto que tenías. Si fuiste un león bueno seguro te vigila desde las estrellas. Es por eso que Mufasa está ahí y no Scar quien también fue rey-

Zuri lo observó por unos segundos para luego con un gesto melancólico levantarse y sentarse unos pasos adelante. Kopa no dudo en hacer lo mismo y colocarse a su lado.

-Siendo sincera, no recuerdo mi vida antes de llegar a las Tierras del Reino. Recuerdo el día en que conocí a Kiara pero de ahí para atrás… nada-

-Fue hace mucho, éramos casi unos recién nacidos-

-Sí pero a pesar de que no recordar nada… si tengo el rostro de mi padre grabado. Melena clara, casi le tapaba los ojos, rostro delegado y esos ojos verdes. A veces siento que es el retrato mismo de Tiifu-

Kopa la observaba. Amaba a ese león con locura como cualquiera que ama a sus padres.

Zuri se estaba mostrando como realmente era frente a él y eso cambio su perspectiva de ella trayendo consigo una sensación que nunca había sentido.

-No sé mucho de su vida, como era con el resto pero conmigo y Tiifu siempre fue el mejor padre- sin evitarlo una lágrima escapó de sus ojos dándole un vuelco en el corazón a Kopa.

-Yo no estoy en posición de hablar de él pero de lo que estoy seguro es que fue un gran león, con todos-

Zuri lo observó y dibujó una sonrisa para en un segundo desaparecerla.

-Solo quisiera saber más de su vida-

Kopa no pudo más… Había escuchado suficiente y no quería verla sufriendo otro instante.

Sin previo aviso, plantó su rosto en la mejilla de ella acariciándola suavemente. Esto sorprendió a Zuri quien abrió los ojos como platos pero al siguiente segundo de sentir su contacto volvió a cerrarlos para permitirle hacerlo y después de unos segundos más corresponder esos movimientos.

Ninguno era consciente, simplemente se dejaban llevar por una sensación nueva.

No habían vivido algo así, ni siquiera sabían de donde venía aquello, simplemente sintieron la necesidad del contacto del otro… lo necesitaban.

La mente de Kopa estaba en blanco, solo sentía el momento.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así y nadie podría haber atenido cuanto más hubieran seguido si no fuera por el primer rayo de sol que acarició el rostro de ambos trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad.

Se separaron un poco y lentamente abrieron los ojos. Fue en ese momento que fueron conscientes de lo sucedido.

Cuando el rostro del otro se dibujó frente a ellos se quedaron observando sin poder creer lo que había sucedió segundos, minutos, ¡¿horas?! Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Una pequeña risa nerviosa salió de la boca de Kopa.

-¿Qué..que acaba de pasar?- preguntó Zuri sin definir sus sentimientos. ¿Sentía nervios, pánico, terror?

-Lo... lo lamento, Zuri, no debí hacerlo… yo me deje llevar…-

-No. Está bien, Kopa- le interrumpió ella para sorpresa del león.

No hubo otra palabra, Zuri se levantó y como si conociera el camino y donde ir comenzó su marcha.

Kopa la observó. Miraba cada paso de ella quien en cierto momento se detuvo y regresó la mirada a él trayendo consigo una disimulada sonrisa para después seguir en lo suyo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

De la nada, en su hombro se posó Ste quien también tenía una sonrisa pero está derrochaba burla.

-¿Y tú que miras, ave chismosa? Mejor adelántate y dirígenos-

Así ahora el equipo de tres retomó su camino.

El día fue peculiar. Era una mezcla de incomodidad por parte de ambos leones pero al mismo tiempo "complicidad". En varias ocasiones Zuri sorprendió a Kopa mirándole y viceversa. Al caer la tarde se habían relajado un poco. Volvieron a hablar pero evitaban el tema a toda costa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El cielo pintado de naranja acompañaba a los últimos extremos de la jungla, cada vez se iba quedando atrás.

Kopa y Zuri caminaba juntos. Trataban de hablar de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar lo sucedió. En una ocasión Kopa le preguntó qué a que se refería Tojo con buscar la "verdad" aunque ella no supo contestar, sinceramente no sabía a lo que refería pero lo descubría.

De pronto Kopa tuvo una sensación extraña causando que este volteara hacia sus costados y discretamente volviendo hacia Zuri.

-Oye, ¿no sientes como si alguien nos estuviera observando?-

-Para nada- Zuri volteo arriba a ver a Ste- El ave no ha informado nada-

-Hay que estar atentos de todas maneras- cuando regresó hacia Zuri notó que ésta lo observaba de manera peculiar pero quitó sus ojos tan pronto como se dio cuenta que Kopa dirigía la vista a ella.

Dio un largo suspiro.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de lo que pasó-

-Lo sé pero todo es nuevo y yo…-

Pero Ste cayó del cielo a gran velocidad interrumpiendo su charla.

Sus clásicos chillidos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Zuri con una ceja levantada.

-Trata de decirnos algo-

En ese momento escucharon un rugido de león no muy lejos.

Inmediatamente ambos se voltearon a ver y corrieron a un terreno alto donde había rocas que los cubrían.

Los dos se asomaron para ver de qué se trataba.

Como lo sospechaban un grupo de leones estaba presente en el lugar, a primera vista todas leonas. Parecía que había tenido una cacería pues se agrupaban para terminar el trabajo.

Kopa abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Zuri.

-Son ellos, los encontramos- confirmó Kopa.

-¿Son… son los desterrados?-

-Sí pero…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Reconozco a varias leonas pero las demás nunca las había visto. Seguramente reclutaron a nuevas leonas para una manada-

-Kopa, mira- apuntó Zuri a los lejos y la escena era increíble. A lo lejos se podía divisar una enorme roca parecida a la roca del rey – No creo que hayan reclutado, más bien ellas fueron reclutadas-

-Llegamos a los Cinco Reinos- pero un sonido volvió a llamar la atención de Kopa quien volteo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Sabía que estábamos solos. Alguien nos acecha- Kopa comenzó a caminar por donde venía poniendo más atención a lo que los rodeaba, árboles, arbustos altos, rocas…-

-Kopa, regresa-

-Tranquila-

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ahora solo se escuchaba el viento. Ni siquiera Ste veía nada, claro que ya se encontraba en el suelo y desde ahí no hacía mucho.

Cuando creyó que había sido falsa alarma escuchó una pequeña rama romperse pero cuando Kopa se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Un león adulto salió de entre la maleza saltando sobre Kopa.

-¡No!- grito Zuri aterrada.

Nadie sabía cómo había sido tan rápido y sigiloso

-Se acabó el juego, pequeño- dijo el misterioso león sosteniendo a Kopa contra el suelo.

Cuando el pánico en Kopa pasó y abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que veía al mismo tiempo de que su atacante se daba cuenta de la identidad del cachorro.

-¿Kopa?- soltó él.

-¿Nuka?- nombró el joven león.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y eso les traigo hoy. Espero les siga pareciendo interesante la historia y ya saben, comenten que sus review son mi droga.**


	28. Los 5 Reinos

**Ares:** Ya van dos veces que me reclaman lo mismo. Mi escrito está bien, el problema es el traductor que usas. Lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros cuando leemos un fic en inglés y usamos el traductor. No es 100% correcto, cambia palabras e incluso todo el contexto, como el sexo de algún personaje. Así que no me reclamen eso a mí.

 **shani laime lion king fan562:** Para saber hay que seguir leyendo jaja. No daré nada de spoilers xD

Y de igual forma agradezco a quienes siguen la historia y sus buenos comentarios con recomendaciones, etc… excepto a los que piensan que me "equivoco" con los sexos de los personajes :v

 **LOS 5 REINOS**

Habían pasado algunos días y Niho daba signos de mejoramiento.

Ya se había podido levantar y continuar el camino. Aun así Kira sugirió que pararan cada cierto tiempo, Niho seguía con dolores pero podía soportarlos y al tercer día de haber probado bocado con lo que cazó Kiara ya no necesitaba que ella lo ayudara a andar. Al parecer la fiebre bajaba.

Su andar era más lento y el hambre volvía a ellos a tal punto en que estuvieron de acuerdo de que el hambre era de lo más estúpido que existía… nunca acababa, siempre volvía.

Ahora solo charlaban para mantenerse distraídos mientras caminaban.

-¿Y qué se siente saber que algún día reinaras?- preguntó muy inocente Niho.

A Kiara esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-Pues… ¿te digo la verdad? No sé si quiero ser reina- respondió Kiara fijando su vista al frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Debe ser más emocionante que estar atrapado en esta jungla-

-Créeme que no es tan fácil como suena. Mi padre me ha contado todo lo que un rey debe hacer; mantener las Tierras a salvo, decirles a todos lo que deben hacer, ir a celebraciones de animales…-

-Suena tan horrible- interrumpió Niho con sarcasmo.

Kiara ahogo una risita.

-Hace tiempo le dije a mi padre que ya no me opondría y aceptaría el puesto de reina pero no estoy completamente segura-

-¿Y porque no le cedes el puesto a unos de tus hermanos? ¿Qué tal a Kopa?-

-No se puede, ellos son los menores y el trono siempre se cede al primogénito. Yo quiero una vida tranquila, sin problemas como nos contaba papá cuando estaba en Hakuna Matata… como la vida que tienes tú-

El semblante de Niho cambió.

-No es como tú crees. Desde que nací he vivido aquí y no ha sido la mejor vida; la jungla es demasiado aburrida, se supone que Tojo nos trajo aquí para no pasar peligros pero sinceramente no hay nada que agradecerle, la comida cada vez más escasea, Tojo y yo nos quedamos solos después de que mamá se fue. Hubo una etapa donde me encontraba con otros leones e incluso hice buenas amistades pero se daban cuenta de las adversidades de vivir aquí y se iban. Todo eso me llevó a buscar más allá de la jungla haciendo que me topara con Dejarhi en varias ocasiones-

-No tenía idea. Creo que uno no se da cuenta de muchas cosas hasta que se pone en la piel del otro-

-Exacto y ¿sabes? Después de escucharte y con lo que he vivido creo que uno nunca estará conforme con lo que tiene-

-Es verdad- dijo Kiara con una sonrisa en el rostro, al menos ella y Niho se llevaban bien.

En ese momento atravesaban una colina despejada de árboles y al fondo se podía apreciar el cielo naranja.

Kiara se detuvo para contemplar mejor la escena y Niho le imitó.

-¿Si te fueras de aquí no extrañarías esto?-

-Mmm…- Niho se encogió de hombros- fuera de lo aburrido que es este sitio, la jungla guarda muchos misterios y leyendas-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó curiosa la cachorra.

Niho comenzó de nuevo su caminar por la alfombra de bello césped seguido por Kiara.

-Mi padre me contaba que muchos animales han visto como leones desaparecen frente a sus ojos-

-¿Enserio?- Kiara prestaba más atención que nunca. Si había algo que ella disfrutaba era una buena historia.

-Sí, les pusieron el nombre de Leones de la Niebla por su habilidad de hacerse uno con el ambiente. Leones que de un segundo a otro ya no están-

-¿Alguna vez vieron uno?-

-No, son simples leyendas pero en esta jungla se toman como ciertas. Incluso los vemos como seres de mucho respeto pues comentan que ellos fueron los primeros leones que existieron-

-Wow-

Niho veía la cara de niña emocionada que tenía Kiara lo que le provocó una pequeña risa.

-Sí, aunque si por un lado están las partes buenas, por el otro están las malas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Muchos comentan que hay otro tipo de seres, todo lo contrario a los Leones de la Niebla. Estos traen consigo destrucción y son sinónimo de muerte-

-¿Qué clase de animal podría hacer eso?-

-No son animales. Una vez hable con una leona, de los que llegaron aquí, y me contó que no son algo que hayamos visto antes. Son seres no muy grandes pero sí muy peligrosos que son capaces de erguirse en dos patas y acabar con quien se le ponga enfrente. Ella perdió a su padre por culpa de ellos y dice que él era un león feroz-

-Lograste que mi admiración por este lugar se fuera y querer salir de aquí-

-No te preocupes, igual que a los leones de la niebla, no los he visto nunca-

-Nunca se sabe-

Los dos leones siguieron charlando el resto del día sin saber que cada vez se acercaban más a los Cinco Reinos

* * *

Kion y Tiifu eran escoltados por leones adultos siguiendo el camino a los Cinco Reinos.

Kion le contó todo, evitando asuntos personales, a Naru quien parecía el líder de ese grupo. Él sin muchas opiniones al respecto escuchó atentamente y se reservó sus comentarios cuando terminó de narrar Kion. Con un simple "Muy bien" el león se apartó de él volviendo con la formación.

Tiifu alcanzó a Kion pero por el leve ambiente hostil no dijeron nada más. Habían pedido ser llevados pero esos leones no dejaban de ser extraños.

Llevaban horas caminando y las estrellas adornaban el cielo por unos cuantos minutos más.

El pasto les llegaba a la altura de sus piernas y el aire aquí era más ligero que en la jungla.

Tiifu y Kion caminaban cerca uno del otro y de la nada más leones albinos comenzaban a aparecer. Los cachorros voltearon a sus costados y pudieron divisar desde leones y leonas adultos hasta cachorros y jóvenes. Si no fuera lo suficientemente raro el saber de donde salieron tantos de ellos también estaba la intriga de porque estaban ahí a esa hora, ¿no deberían estar durmiendo? Sobre todo los cachorros.

Las miradas se clavaban sobre ellos poniéndolos incomodos.

Más impresionante fue ver como una gran roca se encontraba frente a ellos, roca más grande que la de las Tierras del Reino pero ésta eran dos piedras enormes que se cruzaban dando como resultado una cueva cinco veces más grande que la que conocían. Ahora podían ver donde se alojaba tanto león.

Sus mandíbulas no pudieron evitar caer asombradas.

Esta roca se encontraba a nivel del suelo adornado de césped vivo y verde.

Los leones que los escoltaban les dieron la orden de permanecer a metros de la entrada. Sus escoltas se quedaron con ellos, era obvio que esperaban a alguien más, lo más seguro que al líder del lugar.

Los segundos que pasaron se hicieron eternos y cada vez más a su alrededor se agrupaban más leones a ver curiosos a los forasteros.

Entre tantos leones fue curioso ver como llegaba uno maduro el cual traía consigo varios leones jóvenes, más o menos la edad de Kion y Tiifu. A primera vista se podría decir que era una clase de niñero o algún mentor y entre tantas charlas al oído y murmuros uno de los jóvenes se quedó quieto en su lugar sin hablar con nadie y mirándolos directamente con sus ojos verdes que resaltaban entre los últimos minutos de la noche.

Todos callaron rápidamente cuando un león de edad avanzada salió de la cueva. A pesar de su edad se podía ver la vitalidad en él y no daba rastro de debilidad o signos de su edad.

A paso confiado se acercó hacia ambos. Los miró por unos segundos y luego a unos de sus escoltas.

-Naru, ¿Qué es significa esto?- exigió saber, el que creyeron Kion y Tiifu como el rey del lugar.

Naru dio unos pasos hacia él.

-Estos cachorros andaban solos y querían llegar a los Cinco Reinos. No vi conveniente dejarlos, casi eran devorados-

-¿A que reino exactamente?- preguntó el mayor directamente a los cachorros.

-Ehhh…¿A los Cinco Reinos?- repitió Kion que no entendió muy bien la pregunta.

Los leones alrededor rieron ante tal respuesta, incluso el aparente rey dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Las mejillas de Kion ardían

-Creo que están confundidos. Los Cinco Reinos no es un logar, es la conformación de los cinco reinos más fuertes y grandes de todas las tierras ¿el nombre no te dice nada?-

-Tojo no nos dijo eso- le dijo Tiifu a Kion – No sabemos a cuál se refería-

-Recuerda que buscamos a los desterrados y es claro que no están aquí, entonces no es este- le susurro Kion.

Niru miro un costado de Kion y le sorprendió ver algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta. Rápidamente se dirigió al su líder.

-Maestro- le llamó y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que viera la marca que tenía Kion en el hombro. Ambos leones no lo podían creer e interrumpieron los susurros de ambos cachorros.

-Tú, joven cachorro- le llamó el mayor -¿Por qué tienes esa marca?-

Kion miró a Tiifu un poco inseguro de contestar pues la última vez que alguien se enteró que era el líder de la guardia del león los trataron de matar. Pero Tiifu asintió con la cabeza para que dijera la verdad, no les podrían hacer daño frente a todos.

-Su..su majestad. Yo soy el líder de la Guardia de León-

Nuevamente los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, todos tenían algo que decía al de su costado.

-¿Sabes lo que sucedió con el ultimo que tenía esa marca?-

-Sí, ahora lo sé pero no soy como él-

-De ser así ya no estarías en mi hogar. La ultima guardia que existió causó muchos problemas-

-Ahora soy consciente de lo que sucedió con Scar pero mi abuelo ayudó a…-

-¿Tu abuelo?- interrumpió asombrado- ¿Eres el nieto de Mufasa?

-Así es su majestad-

El líder no preguntó más.

-Naru, reúne a los Guardianes – ordenó.

Naru asintió y se dio prisa, mientras el líder le ordenó a ambos cachorros seguirlo.

Ninguno puso resistencia, al menos los apartaban de la vista de los demás o así creyeron al inicio.

Minutos después y algo apartados del reino, el líder se detuvo frenando a Kion y a Tiifu. Ahora estaban en un campo abierto.

-¿Sabes lo importante que fue tu abuelo para este y los demás reinos?- preguntó el adulto.

-No, majestad- respondió Kion aun curioso e incluso preocupado de las intenciones de aquel león.

-Por favor, no me llames así. Mi nombre es Esbe- Esto relajó un poco a Kion y la verdad es que era raro llamar a alguien así pues él era hijo de reyes y nunca los llamaba de tal forma.

-De acuerdo, Esbe-

En ese momento llegó un grupo de cinco leones al lugar manteniendo distancia del trio. Los cinco eran leones fuertes y dos de ellos eran reconocidos, uno era Naru y el otro era quien cuidaba de los jóvenes. Para bien o para mal varios de esos jóvenes los siguieron y los observaban curiosos.

 _"Genial, más mirones"_ pensó en sus adentros Kion.

-Cada día doy gracias a Mufasa por reclutarme esa tarde- dijo Esbe.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Tiifu y Kion al unísono.

-¿Tú fuiste parte de los Nuevos Guardianes?- preguntó Kion.

-Así fue, formé parte de ese grupo, peleé junto a tu abuelo y el derrotar a la Guardia del León no fue todo, era el comienzo de algo nuevo. En ese tiempo mi padre era el líder de este reino y cuando tomé el trono implemente lo que empezó Mufasa. Me di cuenta de que las en las tierras de todos los lugares habrán más y nuevas amenazas. El pelear contra Los Impuros me abrió los ojos, sabía que debía hacer algo. Entonces convoque a los otros cuatro reinos y propuse que cada uno de ellos formara un pequeño grupo con sus mejores leones, los más resistentes, los más fuertes… los más dignos para proteger. Todos aceptaron y aquí los resultados…- dijo Esbe volteando a ver al grupo de cinco leones adultos, ellos eran los guardianes de ese reino.

-Wow- exclamó Tiifu sin miedo.

-No sabía las repercusiones que traería Scar y su grupo- dijo Kion admirando a los leones que los miraban serios.

-Lo que empezó como algo horrible se convirtió en algo bueno. A veces hay que sufrir y sacrificar algo para que nazcan nuevas cosas pero hay que tener precaución, se decidió que este grupo solo se utilice en casos críticos y cuando se ponga en riesgo el reino-

-Es por eso que los leones que nos encontraron era otro- atinó Tiifu.

-Así es. Tenemos grupos de rastreo, caza, etc. Es peligroso depender solo de los Guardianes, el poder puede corromper a cualquiera y mantenerlos siempre juntos puede llevar al desastre, que es lo que les sucedió a la Guardia del León - la mirada acusatoria de Esbe apuntaba a Kion.

-La Guardia de León protege al ciclo de vida- se defendió Kion.

-Pues vaya elección. Si dejas libre a un grupo de leones con habilidades específicas, ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? Hay que tener precauciones-

Los comentarios del león comenzaban a golpear el pecho de Kion. No podía creerlo, el nombre de la Guardia de León estaba manchado por culpa de Scar, ahora todos creían que eran los villanos.

-¿Solo nos trajiste aquí a eso, Majestad?- dijo Kion remarcando la última palabra.

-No. Con todo lo dicho hasta ahora necesito ver que tan claras son tus intenciones y si hay algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos. Quiero que nos muestres el Rugido- dijo Esbe.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Kion con miedo.

-Lo que escuchaste-

-No creo que sea lo mejor, yo…-

-Tonterías, si se quedaran aquí veremos de lo que eres capaz- Sin esperar más Esbe retrocedió un poco hasta situarse junto a los demás leones expectantes.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Kion al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.

-Tiifu, no sé si pueda-

-Vamos, Kion solo hazlo como en el reino- animó ella antes de recibir un llamado por parte de Esbe para que vaya hacia ellos.

Kion la vio retroceder y ahora se encontraba solo a unos metros de los demás. Casi una decena de leones lo miraban detenidamente y no pudo evitar que un sudor frio emanara de su frente. Sentía la presión de todas esas miradas y estaba demasiado nervioso. Tomó el aire y lo sostuvo lo más que pudo para luego expulsarlo.

El joven león de ojos verdes que los miraba detenidamente cuando llegaron se acercó a Tiifu.

-¿Qué se supone que va hacer?- preguntó curioso a la felina pero Tiifu apenas y le ponía atención.

-Va hacer el Rugido de los Ancestros- su respuesta fue directa, sin apartar sus ojos de Kion.

-¿Acaso es lo que usó el tirano Scar cuando Esbe peleó contra él y su grupo?-

El comentario le molestó un poco a Tiifu pero decidió pasarlo por alto e ignorarlo.

Kion se plantó firme en el suelo, no tenía salida. Debía vencer su miedo para que el rugido despertara nuevamente. Aun con los nervios, clavó sus garras al suelo, se puso en posición sosteniendo un gruñido bajo en su garganta.

Todos miraban atentos pero Tiifu se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Miro el cielo, cada vez más claro, pero las nubes no se agrupaban, apenas había un leve viento que soplaba que sintió desde que llegaron ahí… miro preocupada a Kion.

Llegaba el momento, la duda estaba en el aire pero no se detuvo. Aun inseguro, trato de rugir abriendo la boca pero de ésta solo salió un maullido de un pequeño felino que dejo congelado de la vergüenza al mismo Kion.

Hubo un silencio incomodo inmediatamente pero no duro cuando carcajadas llenaban el ambiente, las más fuertes eran de los cachorros y jóvenes que ahí estaban, todos reían, incluso los Guardianes y el mismo Esbe. Todos se doblaban de risa menos una leona de ojos verdes que arrugó el entrecejo al momento de escuchar la primera carcajada.

Las mejillas de Kion ardían y solo mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía que más hacer.

-¡Basta. No se rían!- exclamaba Tiifu pero de poco le servía, nadie le hizo caso.

-Oh vamos, ¿vas a decir que no fue gracioso? Hasta yo rugo mejor- dijo entre risas más tranquilas el cachorro que tenía al lado.

Tiifu no respondió, solo le regaló un gesto de desagrado.

Esbe se acercó al disminuido león que no sabía dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Al menos veo que no eres una amenaza- dijo a modo de broma pero no tardo en recuperar la compostura – No puedo dejar que se vallan ya que las cosas afuera de este lugar están un poco hostiles, así que por hoy comerán lo que atrapó el grupo de caza pero los siguientes días no les serán fáciles. Si estarán en mis tierras seguirán las leyes de aquí- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la roca real, a este le siguieron los leones guardianes pero los jóvenes se quedaron unos momentos más mientras se recuperaban de las risas.

Kion permanecía quieto en su lugar, no daba la acara a nadie.

Tiifu se acercó a él.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella.

-No puedo, Tiifu-

-No importa Kion, hemos pasado por mucho-

-No, no es eso. Es Scar. Desde hace días cada vez que trato de usar el Rugido veo el rostro de Scar y me bloqueo…- Kion bajo la cabeza apuntando al suelo y cerrando los ojos –Siento miedo…-

Tiifu no soportaba verlo así, sabía que esas pesadillas lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Si tan solo estuvieran sus hermanos se sentiría mejor. Le daría el apoyo que ella no podía darle o no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Kion, el Rugido no es tan importante- trató de animarle.

-Tiifu, soy el líder de la Guardia de León. Si no tengo el rugido entonces ¿Quién soy? No puedo liderar así-

Fue ahí cuando Tiifu no supo que decirle. Estaba por acercársele más pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas cuando escucharon unos pasos sobre el césped que venían hacia ellos.

-Vaya espectáculo- dijo el mismo león que se le había acercado a Tiifu hace unos momentos.

Kion y Tiifu dirigieron sus miradas hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Tiifu del peor modo.

-Tranquilos, solo bromeaba. No trato de burlarme de ustedes, de hecho los leones de mi edad nunca salen a los encuentro de los líderes de los deferentes reinos así que nunca había visto a leones como ustedes… son bastantes extraños-

-Lo dice un león que su pelaje es blanco- dijo Tiifu ya más tranquila.

-Sí, blanco. Como el resto de leones aquí y que he visto toda mi vida. ¿Entienden lo que les digo?-

-Quizá- dijo Kion, quien al ver que sus intenciones de ese león no eran de burlarse, se relajó un poco.

-Oigan, es verdad que aquí no pasaran desapercibidos y quizá algunos no estén de acuerdo con que estén aquí… sobre todo los leones jóvenes pero descuiden que yo estoy con ustedes. Conmigo estarán más seguros- dijo con una sonrisa que no expresaba sarcasmo o mentira.

-¿Por qué lo harías?- preguntó Tiifu.

-¿Bromeas? No siempre llegan aquí leones como ustedes y seguro no veré otros hasta que crezca y salga del reino. Además me gustaría aprender más de las culturas de donde vienen-

Kion y Tiifu se miraron sorprendidos.

-Pues gracias- dijo ya alegre Tiifu, aquel cachorro le había dado una mala primera impresión pero se dio cuenta de que solo se divertía como cualquier león de su edad.

-Bueno, ya escucharon a Esbe. Hoy les ha dado el día libre, supongo que a nosotros también por su llegada así vayan a comer para después mostrarles el reino- se ofreció aun el desconocido león.

-Suena bien- dijeron ambos.

Cuando aquel león estuvo por regresar por sus pasos recordó algo.

-Por cierto, me llamo Dilla-

-Kion-

-Tiifu-

-Kion, Tiifu, es mejor que se den prisa si quieren un trozo de comida, aquí se agota rápido- sin más que decir Dilla volvió al grupo de jóvenes leones que estaba a unos metros de ellos e inmediatamente vieron como lo rodeaban seguramente preguntándole cosas respecto de los "extraños leones". No todos los rostros eran amigables, e incluso algunos aún se sobaban la barriga de tanto reir, pero les aliviaba que tuvieran a alguien con ellos, o como Dilla lo había dicho: de su lado.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Tiifu ya mostrando su clásica sonrisa.

-Al menos no todo es malo pero…¿Y si los demás llegan a los otros reinos?-

-Los buscaremos a su tiempo. Si ahora nos vamos podrían venir más peligros y no siempre estará un león blanco para salvarnos de un depredador-

Kion agradecía que al menos su buen humor de Tiifu no desapareciera.

-Ahora vamos- dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

El joven macho soltó un suspiro.

Tiifu se percató de este acto y en un movimiento aventurado Tiifu paso por su costado restregando suavemente su cabeza y cuello bajo el cuello y hocico de él lo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Fue un movimiento rápido pero con mucho significado.

Tiifu siguió el camino deteniéndose unos pasos delante y regresando su mirada hacia él regalándole una sonrisa para luego continuar su andar.

Kion quedó congelado. De nuevo esas sensaciones indescriptibles y que le costaba reconocer volvieron a él. Le fue imposible evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios aunque tan pronto como Tiifu le dio la espalda la angustia volvía a él. Todo el asunto de Scar y el rugido lo estaban matando pero al menos en ese momento tenía a aquella leona que lo apoyaba.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Mas misterios y asuntos pendientes se resolverán mientras el fic avance :)**

 **Por cierto, este nuevo personaje "Dilla" se pronuncia "Dila" para evitar confusiones :v**

 **También les invito a que me sigan en Twitter: Bako_Jabes**

 **Y ya abrí mi cuenta de Deviantart donde subo dibujos de TLK/G y de este fic presentando a personajes como los 3 hermanos y los nuevos que vaya creando para que se den una idea más o menos de su aspecto; (no me deja poner el enlace así que coloco mi nombre de usuario): Bako-Jabes**

 **Y por último les aviso que algunos personajes próximos tendrán una actitud un poco diferente pero ya lo explicaré en su momento y le daré razones. También habrán guiños (como ya los ha habido) de las películas que ya conocemos e incluso de teorías creadas por fans.**

 **En fin, nos leemos la próxima!**


	29. Intimo Desconocido

**Guest (1):** No puedo decir nada ya que sería spoiler pero la aparición de Kovu es inevitable., hasta ahí, no digo más xD

 **javier-master64:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra bastante que te guste mi fic como mis dibujos. Ahora, me preguntas por Meethu… tengo entendido que es el hermano no oficial de Nala, verdad? Nunca contemplé a este personaje para este fic ya que siento que no es relevante para el mismo, muy apenas toco a Simba y Nala (y eso porque me lo pidieron) así que por esta vez Meethu se queda en la banca.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

También varios usuarios (o no sé si es el mismo ya que me aparecen como Guest) me han preguntado si avanzaré la relación entre Kion y Tiifu. No puedo contestar esto directamente por dos cosas. 1: Sería spoiler decirles sí o no y 2 (y la más importante): Mi plan original y si todo sale bien es dividir toda esta historia en tres partes; la primera es esta **"La Historia de 3 Hermanos"** donde los protagonistas son cachorros, o están a punto de dejar de serlo, la segunda se llamaría **"Amor Adolescente"** (aunque el nombre solo es una opción) donde como su nombre lo indica se desarrollará cuando los protas son adolescentes y tendrá una trama más ligera a la anterior y por ultimo **"La Guardia de Kopa"** que sería la tercera parte y última. Aquí nuestros personajes ya son adultos y lidiaran con una amenaza mayor, su trama será más oscura y habrá más drama, sangre, etc. TODO ESTO si el tiempo me lo permite y si no pierdo el interés. Si es así estamos hablando de más de un año para escribir todo esto. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y entro a mediados de Agosto por lo cual tengo más o menos un mes. Me he propuesto la meta de en estas vacaciones terminar este primer fic ya que si no se llega a realizar las tres historias al menos tendré completada una.

En fin, después de esta enorme explicación, que era necesaria, comencemos.

Por cierto ya somos 17 followers :D más los que no tienen cuenta o no están registrados pero que siguen fielmente la historia. Va por ustedes y que la familia crezca!

 **INTIMOS DESCONOCIDOS**

Ninguno de los dos leones podía creerlo, sus ojos parecían estar jugándoles una broma pero no, en verdad eran ellos.

-¿Nuka? No puedo creer que seas tú- dijo sorprendido el león que aún estaba bajo su agarre.

-Kopa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- el shock y enojo se peleaban por tomar control del león mayor.

-Pues… es una larga historia- se podía escuchar los nervios en la voz del cachorro pero no miedo –Mi hermanos y yo…-

-¡¿Tus hermanos?!- interrumpió Nuka volteando para un lado pero solo pudo ver a una felina que no reconocía. Zuri se mantenía al margen viendo la escena -¿Y dónde están?-

-Tuvimos algunos problemas y nos separamos-

-No, Kopa. No, no, no, no- espetó molesto Nuka quitándose de encima de Kopa, acto que sorprendió a Zuri. Aquel león ya era un adulto y fácilmente podía matarlos, esto más las historias que le habían contado de los desterrados provocaban desconfianza en la cachorra y un nudo en el estómago.

Rápidamente Kopa se levantó del suelo.

-¿Acaso son estúpidos? ¿No saben las rivalidades que hay entre su clan y el nuestro?- Nuka andaba de un lado a otro, se notaba que estaba luchando contra sí mismo.

-Lo sé pero por eso vinimos. Kiara tuvo una visión y Kion y yo lecharemos por esa causa; queremos unificar ambos clanes-

Una risa amarga y carente de diversión estalló en el lugar.

-¿Para que preguntar? Veo que sí son unos idiotas…- Nuka no se detenía. Solo se burlaba y mientras esto sucedía Kopa pudo notar algo. La apariencia del león había cambiado a como lo recordaba, ya no era un león debilucho y en los huesos, ahora era un león maduro que tenía un cuerpo trabajado. Podía ser un detalle mínimo pero esto le sorprendía a Kopa ya que quería decir que su vida había cambiado para bien y tenían sustento para alimentarse – Querer unificar a las mandas. Vaya tontería después de lo sucedido-

-El que se hallan ido fue un error. Mi padre se equivocó al tomar esa decisión-

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora? ¿Ir hacia allá y hablar con Zira para pedirle amablemente que regresemos al reino?-

-Bueno, no así exactamente-

-Kopa, Zira ahora es la líder de este reino y si te ve o a cualquiera de tus hermanos los asesinará- advirtió.

Kopa notó que hablaba enserio pero todo eso quedó del lado ante un detalle.

-¿Y porque no lo has hecho tú?- preguntó descaradamente.

Zuri pegó un sobresalto al escuchar esa "invitación"

-¡Kopa, ¿Qué haces?!- castigó ella pero Kopa no respondió estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Nuka quien guardó silencio unos segundos.

Su entrecejo se arrugaba más cada vez y parecía que no terminaría bien la situación.

Zuri se mantenía alerta.

-Ustedes no son el enemigo- finalmente respondió. Ustedes solo están en un fuego cruzado…- Nuka dio media vuelta y a paso lento comenzó a regresar por donde vino- y agradezcan que piense así… Zira no tendría piedad-

Kopa corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo.

-Nuka, sé que suena difícil pero debes esperar el momento. Tú no perteneces aquí-

-Váyanse, niños- respondió serio.

-No podemos irnos. Hemos quedado de encontrarnos con nuestros hermanos aquí. No tenemos a donde ir-

Nuka detuvo su paso un momento.

-No entren al reino. Es lo único que les puedo ofrecer. Vendré en la noche, quédense aquí y escóndanse- dicho esto, el león aceleró el paso y se dirigió de vuelta al reino.

Kopa se dio cuenta de que no solo había cambiado el físico del león si no también su carácter. Pudo notarlo en cada expresión, se le veía infeliz.

El joven león vio cómo su figura desaparecía cada vez más a lo lejos.

Pronto se le acercó Zuri para acompañarlo y tan pronto llegó soltó un suspiro, se le notaba nerviosa y tensa.

-Ya puedes respirar- bromeó Kopa.

-¿Kopa?- dijo Zuri en voz baja y tranquila.

-¿Sí?-

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre incitar a un león a que nos coma?!- la leona le dio un golpe un su pata en la cabeza del cachorro.

-¡Auch! Oye, me dolió- se quejó Kopa.

-Ya he pasado por mucho como para que tus tonterías nos pongan en peligro. Vuelve a hacerlo y te va ir peor- la leona aun quejándose se retiró del lugar a buscar un sitio adecuado para dormir y descansar.

Kopa aún se sobaba la cabeza.

-Esto apenas está comenzando, niña-

* * *

La noche reinó rápido.

Bajo el manto estrellado platicaban más preocupados que tranquilos tres leones.

Nuka había tardado en llegar y al transcurso de los minutos la presión en él no disminuía. Bien sabía que estaba arriesgando su vida.

En ningún momento se pararon a hablar de otra cosa que no fuera importante, la intención de Nuka era clara y precisa.

Kopa le había contado sobre el sueño de sus hermanos y sobre el león misterioso. Omitió detalles a sugerencia de Zuri. Si bien, Kopa confiaba en el león, no dejaba de ser un extraño después de todo ese tiempo.

La confianza había crecido cuando Nuka comenzó a platicarles sobre las cosas que sabía del reino.

-Los desterrados llegamos a este reino hace unos años, meses después de que nos echaran –

-¿Pero cómo sabían de este lugar?- preguntó Kopa interesado.

-Las lejanías era un lugar hostil para vivir. No había comida ni agua. Un día Zira habló frente a todos. Ella escuchó hablar de un lugar donde nuestras condiciones mejorarían y así comenzamos el viaje-

-¿Pero quién se lo dijo?-

-Yo… no lo sé. Todo fue tan repentino- como pudo, dio su mejor respuesta y trato de hacerla sonar convincente y al parecer lo había logrado pero la realidad era otra. Había mentido.

-¿Cómo llegó Zira al poder?-

-Mi madre se relacionó con el león líder que había en el momento. Él era un león impulsivo pero piadoso, dejo que nos quedáramos en su reino el tiempo que quisiéramos- contestó Nuka, serio.

-¿Y qué le sucedió a él?-

Nuka se levantó y caminó por él lugar buscando distraerse antes de tan siquiera que Kopa terminara la pregunta.

-Era un león conflictivo. Ya tenía problemas antes de que llagaras… al parecer el poder pudo con él-

Zuri hizo un gesto extrañada. Bien Nuka había contestado la pregunta pero no les decía nada, algo no andaba bien. Al parecer esto no molestó a Kopa que se mantenía tranquilo escuchando al león adulto.

-Zira al ser su pareja actual tomo el reino- concluyó Nuka.

-¿Y ésta Zira es una buena líder?- se atrevió a preguntar Zuri.

-Por supuesto. Ya no pasamos hambre ni sed… Es una leona diferente-

-Si es así podríamos hablar con ella, quizá entienda- insistía Kopa toda la noche.

Nuka lanzó un rugido bajo encarando al cachorro.

-Kopa, olvida esa idea. Tú y tus hermanos deben marcharse de aquí o habrá guerra y esta vez no me opondré-

-Nuka, tú no eres un león así, tú sabes que es lo correcto-

-Lo correcto ya no importa. Dejo de importar el día en que se dividieron las manadas y yo he tomado mi bando-

Por primera vez ese día, Kopa frunció el ceño. Estaba decepcionado de Nuka, aquel felino que ahora veía como un desconocido.

-Yo pelearía por ustedes y ¿sabes qué? Ya lo he hecho. Pelee contra leones crueles, mis hermanos y amigos han sufrido, caí de una castada y vi morir a un amigo por llegar aquí, ¡para encontrarlos!-

Las palabras de Kopa conmovieron a Zuri. ¿Cómo un león tan pequeño en comparación a Nuka le podía hacer frente? y encima exclamar sus sacrificios fue algo que admiraba ella.

Nula relajó el semblante… su mirada era muerta.

-Váyanse. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré cubrirlos…- Nuka dio media vuelta y sin esperar más se dispuso a marcharse - O si quiero seguir haciéndolo…-

Kopa no dijo nada, había tenido suficiente. Giró y tomó camino contrario al del adulto.

Se dirigió a uno de los arboles cercanos y se echó a la base de este recargándose contra el tronco.

Zuri desde donde se encontraba observó a ambos leones y luego miro a su lado, allí estaba Ste quien los acompañó hasta ese momento.

-¿Celeste, te importaría dejarnos un momento?- pidió amablemente ella, cosa que raramente pasaba.

El ave no se opuso y tomó vuelo alejándose de ahí. Zuri se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta Kopa quien parecía molesto.

-¿Sabes? No todos se atreven a encarar a un león que fácilmente podría comerte. Fuiste muy valiente-

Kopa alzó su vista a ella.

-Creo que algunos sí cambian. Se nos acaban las opciones-

-No todo lo que dijo eran mentiras. Debemos mantenernos a raya de esta manada, al menos hasta encontrar a los demás-

Kopa se levantó para quedar a su altura soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón- admitió él.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, además aún queda ese misterioso león-

-Y todo esto por ese león-

-Lo sé. Yo también creía que eran tonterías pero dentro de todo esto salen cosas buenas- dijo Zuri con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kopa trataba de encontrar aquello. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro pensando pero era inútil, no tenía la respuesta.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?- soltó el iluso cachorro.

Una risita escapó de la boca de Zuri y cuando recién la ahogó se acercó hacia él y frotó suavemente su mejilla contra la de él.

Esta vez Kopa no respondió el acto, simplemente le permitió a Zuri hacerlo y disfrutó el tacto. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de estar de esa forma con alguien, era algo nuevo… una sensación agradable. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban creciendo, dejaban de ser simples cachorros.

-Descansa y buenas noches- dijo la leona cuando se separó de él haciendo énfasis en las palabras que le dio su abuelo a Kopa.

-Duerme bien- fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento pero Zuri tampoco esperaba más. Se conformó con sus palabras y aún insegura se acurrucó al lado del macho quedando rápidamente dormida.

Kopa por minutos la observó dormir pero la situación no era para tranquilizarse, estaban en territorio hostil y con la confianza de Nuka pendiendo de un hilo cada segundo era de tención.

Necesitaba el apoyo de Nuka en ese sitio, era consciente de los peligros al estar cerca de Zira pero sentía la necesidad de hacer más. Ya no se trataba solo de su hermana sino también de aquellos leones que en su opinión nunca debieron irse.

Eran parte de su familia pero se le terminaban las opciones, necesitaban apoyo y protección urgente. Cuando estaba por perder toda esperanza a su mente salto la imagen de alguien más y se tuvo que golpear mentalmente al no haberla tomado en cuenta antes.

* * *

Recién toco el suelo el primer rayo de luz Kopa abrió los ojos.

A lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar algunos rugidos, seguramente la manada ya estaba despierta.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Zuri quien tenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, se levantó despacio y se asomó por encima de un tronco caído para ver el reino. Como ya lo sospechaba, había algunos leones rondando y activos. Había llegado la hora de actuar.

Cerca de él vio que Ste también ya estaba despierto y se alimentaba de algo que no alcanzó a distinguir del suelo.

-Psss – le llamó en voz baja al ave –Ste, ven acá-

Rápidamente el ave obedeció y aterrizó frente a él.

-Tengo que irme un momento, por favor cúbreme si Zuri despierta. No debe enterarse de que me fui- dijo el joven macho y como sabía que no obtendría respuesta no perdió tiempo y se dirigió cauteloso hacia esas tierras.

Ste lo miraba desconcertado a cada paso que daba.

La hierba amarillenta, rocas y arboles eran los escondites de Kopa mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

Sudo la gota fría cuando en un momento un trio de leones paso frente a él. Para su suerte la hierba alta le habían salvado de ser visto y los leones nunca se enteraron que ahí estaba un extraño. En esos momentos trataba de recordar los pocos entrenamientos que tuvo con su padre junto a Kion. Les enseño a escabullirse y a no ser vistos entre el pasto y parecía que daba resultados.

Al andar, se encontró con más y más leones, algunos los reconoció pero ninguno era a quien buscaba.

Llego a un terreno abierto cuando escuchó una voz familiar. Aumentando la velocidad pero cuidándose de no sobresalir, se dirigió a la fuente de ese sonido.

Encontró un tronco en el suelo donde se cubrió para después asomarse por encima lentamente.

Tan pronto la encontró su corazón dio un vuelco.

Después de tanto…

Una leona de su edad estaba con un grupo de cachorros, estos eran menores que ella, algunos inclusive aún tenían las características manchas de nacimiento que con los años desaparecen. Al parecer era su mentora lo que sorprendió a Kopa.

Él observaba cada movimiento de ella.

-Bien, pequeños. ¿Recuerdan lo que les enseñe ayer?- Vitani caminaba frente a ellos con semblante serio pero su voz parecía emocionada. Se notaba que quería parecer firme pero no lo lograba proyectar para Kopa. Sabía que disfrutaba lo que hacía.

-El rastreo- dijo uno de los cachorros. Era un poco extraño que a esa edad ya les estuvieran enseñando cosas. Podía ver claramente como algunos bostezaban de sueño pero sorprendentemente parecía que todos prestaban atención.

-Así es y hoy les tengo un desafío mayor. Si quieren ser leones fuertes deben ser los mejores, los más valientes, los más rudos y crueles… solo así lograran sobresalir aquí-

Las palabras de Vitani cambiaron el semblante de Kopa. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Esa no era la leona que recordaba.

-He escondido cerca de aquí una presa para ustedes. Salgan a buscarla utilizando su olfato y quien lo encuentre podrá quedarse con el premio- concluyó Vitani y tan pronto terminó todos los cachorros salieron corriendo a todas direcciones en busca de ese premio, mostraban interés.

Vitani esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa viéndolos como cumplían con su parte y cuando ya no pudo verlos solo espero en su lugar y aprovecho para asearse un poco lamiendo su pata derecha.

Kopa aprovechó la oportunidad viendo que los cachorros se habían ido y salió de su escondite, aun así tomando sus precauciones.

A paso lento se acercó a la felina.

-No puedo creer que seas tú – dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tampoco quería espantarla.

Ella de espaldas ni siquiera lo escuchó llegar. Detuvo lo que hacía y volteo.

Los ojos de Vitani se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar.

-¿Ko..kopa?- preguntó ella, incluso agitó la cabeza a sus lados para confirmar que no era una ilusión o una broma de su mente.

Kopa la miraba con una sonrisa inflando el pecho.

-El mismo-

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- las expresiones de la leona no eran precisamente las que esperaba Kopa. Podía notársele sorprendida pero ver también miedo y preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Así es como me recibes? ¿No te alegra verme?-

Vitani miro para todos los lados confirmando que estaban solos, aun así no puedo evitar hablar bajo. En cualquier momento regresarían sus "alumnos".

-Por supuesto que sí pero no es el momento ni lugar para esto-

-Vaya recibimiento- Kopa fingió estar ofendido por sus "tratos" pero en realidad por dentro apartó todo lo malo y su alegría de verla de nuevo podía más.

-¿Qué quieres, una fiesta?- preguntó Vitani con sarcasmo.

-Quiero hablar contigo… estar contigo-

Ninguno hablo y el silencio se apodero de lugar trayendo incomodidad. Kopa no había cuidado sus palabras y ahora sentía las mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Una vez más había dicho lo que pensaba.

-Quiero decir… ha pasado mucho… yo… he… diablos, no sé cómo arreglar esto- trató de explicarse sin mucho éxito.

La sorpresa para Kopa fue ver como aparecía un leve sonrojamiento por encima del pelaje de la leona.

No pudieron hablar más del tema cuando escucharon voces acercándose.

Vitani salio de su trance asustada.

-Kopa, no puedes estar aquí-

-Sí, ya me lo había dicho-

-No. Enserio debes irte ahora- Vitani volteaba cada 5 segundos para atrás comenzando a empujar a su amigo por donde vino.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante- trataba de frenarle.

-Debes esperar. Es peligroso-

-Pero yo…- al llegar al tronco donde se había escondido Kopa, Vitani le dio un empujo más fuerte haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas tras el tronco, así ocultándose de la vista de los demás.

Vitani volteo una vez más y al ver que aún tenía un poco de tiempo, se recargó con sus patas delanteras sobre el árbol viendo a su amigo tumbado en el suelo. Kopa mostraba una cara de desconcierto y decepción. Misma cara que recordaba cuando quería incluirla en sus "aventuras" y siempre terminaban en problemas… Esa cara que le hacía recordar sus días en el reino.

La felina bajo un poco la cabeza para susurrarle.

-Ven en la noche, cuando nadie este despierto- invitó ella aun sabiendo los peligros pero para que engañarse a sí misma. Ella también lo extrañaba y quería hablar con él, saber de él durante el tiempo que no se vieron.

Kopa al escuchar estas palabras no puedo evitar formar una sonrisa lo que contagió a Vitani devolviéndole el mismo gesto.

-León tonto- dijo finalmente ella dando vuelta justo a tiempo para ver llegar a los cachorros y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado.

Kopa se levantó y agazapado volvió por sus pasos.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Vitani al grupo sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al ver como por ultimo llegaba un cachorro con una enorme rata de campo en el hocico y se le notaba victorioso.

-Muy bien- dijo éste sin soltar su premio, haciendo que apenas se le entendiera – Pero no nos dijiste que la presa estaba viva –

Vitani no dejaba de ver al pequeño león con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Es porque lo que yo escondí estaba muerto y era algo más pequeño- confesó la leona.

El resto del grupo volteó a ver al ganador asombrados.

-Wow, eso quiere decir que hiciste tu primera cacería- exclamó un segundo león haciendo que todos se le acercaran para ver mejor lo que había casado. No era una gran presa a comparación de lo que un león adulto podía cazar, quizá el cachorro tuvo suerte o la rata no la tuvo pero fuera lo que fuera era un gran logro para él. Vitani se sintió orgullosa, sabía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Mientras su alumno era aclamado, Vitani regreso su mirada y añorada contemplaba el camino que había tomado Kopa. Aun creía que todo había sido una alucinación, no podía creer que al menos por unos minutos se reencontraron.

Estaba emocionada por volver a verlo pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que su reencuentro hubiera sido bajo otras condiciones.

* * *

Nuka regresaba de su vigilancia matutina, estaba dispuesto entrar en la cueva cuando una voz al interior de ésta lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde has estado, Nuka?- exigió saber aquel ser entre las ultimas sobras de esa mañana.

El león no esperaba eso.

-Yo… yo estaba haciendo patrullando el reino- contestó tratando de sonar seguro.

-No me refiero a eso – Unos ojos amarillentos sobresalían de la leve penumbra –Los últimos días has estado entrando y saliendo del reino. ¿Por qué? –

-No, yo no he estado haciendo eso – una risa nerviosa escapaba involuntariamente de él mientras era arrinconado contra un muro de la cueva - ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-

La leona desfundó sus largas y filosas garras y sin titubear las presionó contra el cuello de Nuka hundiéndose en la melena.

-Si ocultas algo del reino te convertirás en un traidor y yo no tengo piedad ante los traidores así que escucha ya que solo lo diré una vez ¿Qué escondes?-

Nuka comenzaba a sentir sus garras llegando a su piel y clavándose en ella. Sabía que nodudaría ni un segundo en matarlo… estaba acorralado.

-Está bien…- dijo con el poco aire que podía usar – Te lo diré todo, madre-

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Aquí termina el cap. numero 29!**

 **Suena fácil pero es todo lo contrario. Son horas y horas de partirme la cabeza pensando.**

 **En fin. También quiero invitarlos a que pasen a leer mi segundo fic que acabo de abrir llamado "La Verdadera Guardia" y si les gusta me dejen sus reviews :)**

 **Y hablando de esto… quiero responder un mensaje que me dejo cesarhoney11 pero lo quiero hacer aquí porque tiene que ver.**

 **Me comentabas que estabas preocupado por este segundo fic; que podría descuidar el primero y por el estilo diferente que le quiero dar. Bien, por nada voy a descuidar mi primer historia, es mi joya jaja asi que descuida, ya me organizaré bien. Y bueno, quise abrir este segundo para llevarlo más tranquilo. Al ser escritor (si es que así se me puede llamar) primerizo se me dificulta demasiado escribir un cap de este primer fic, estoy d horas escribiendo. Entonces quise relajarme un poco y traer algo de comedia y humor con el segundo por lo que mis caps de ahí serán más cortos porque realmente no tiene una trama concisa, es solo para pasar el momento. Tampoco voy a traerles un escrito rápido donde solo hay líneas de dialogo y nada de descripción, realmente no me gustan esos fic's, me gusta que sean detallados.**

 **Como sea espero que le des una oportunidad al fic y ya iras viendo a lo que me refiero cuando vaya actualizando.**

 **Te doy las gracias cesarhoney11 porque has sido unos de los primeros en seguir la historia y mostrar tu apoyo, así como en youtube.**

 **Un enorme abrazo!**

 **EN FIN, de igual manera agradezco a todos aquellos que leen la historia y ya nos leeremos en el cap. 30 y ya saben, dense una vuelta por mi segundo fic y por mi deviantart: Bako-Jabes**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	30. El Entrenamiento de Naru

**El ENTRENAMIENTO DE NARU**

Esbe había dejado que Tiifu y Kion descansaran el resto del día para reponer fuerzas y durmieran bien. Después de lo que le explicó Naru sobre de donde venían y con qué peligros se habían topado consideraba a ambos leones fuertes… pero no por ser de fuera dejaría que actuaran como quisieran. Mientras permanecieran en sus tierras deberían sujetarse a sus reglas y leyes.

El cielo volvía a plasmarse de un manto estrellado. La madrugada era fría y dentro de la cueva no se escuchaba más que el sonido del viento.

Kion y Tiifu dormían plácidamente después de días cuando una pata trataba de llamar su atención moviéndolos no muy suavemente.

Tiifu no evitó un quejido por tal molesto movimiento y su entrecejo no se hiso hacer esperar para arrugarse.

-Basta, Kion. Quiero dormir-Dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados acusando a su amigo.

-Mmmm no soy Kion- dijo Dilla parado frente a ellos.

Tiifu y el "verdadero" Kion abrieron los ojos para ver quien los llamaba.

-Dilla, eres tú. ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para despertarnos?- dijo Kion tallándose los ojos.

-¿Temprano? Al contrario. Vamos tarde para el entrenamiento. Nos están esperando y Naru me mando por ustedes-

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento?- Tiifu comenzaba a levantarse.

-Esbe fue claro… esperen, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Dilla se llevó la pata derecha al mentón recordando las palabras del líder- ¡Ha sí! Ya recordé. Él dijo: "Mientras estén en estas tierras se apegaran a las leyes". Y aquí todos los cachorros de nuestra edad tienen que prepararse, así que ¡vamos!-

Terminó de decir el imperativo león comenzando a correr y dar saltos hasta la salida.

Tiifu y Kion se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era posible que Dilla tuviera tanta energía a esa hora de la madrugada?

Ambos leones salieron de la cueva solo para comprobar que la noche reinaba aún. Dilla los esperaba y cuando estuvieron junto a él se dirigieron a donde quiera que el león los llevaba.

Minutos más tarde los tres amigos formaban una hilera de leones juntos a los demás "alumnos". Igual que ayer, los forasteros llamaban demasiado la atención cosa que incomodo a ambos pero tuvieron que aguantar las miradas que se clavaban en ellos. Les sorprendió aún más el darse cuenta que ninguno de los cachorros mostraba rastro de sueño y cansancio. Se notaba que estaban más que acostumbrados a esto.

-Bien, basta. Concéntrense- ordenó Naru frente a todos ellos quien andaba de un lado a otro para observar a cada uno.

-Creí que el león que estaba con ustedes ayer cuando llegamos era quien los entrenaba- le susurro Kion a Dilla sin apartar la mirada del adulto.

-No solo tenemos un maestro. Cada miembro de los Guardianes nos enseña cosas diferentes, en lo que se especializan- respondió Dilla emocionado.

-No más charlas – dijo Naru acercándose a ellos. Su carácter era serio, parecía un león diferente a quien los salvó- Dilla, sabes que esta clase se te dificulta y te estas quedando atrás del resto. Debes concentrarte si quieres ser una de las opciones…-

-Lo sé- dijo Dilla un poco desanimado.

-Y ustedes. No por ser forasteros tendrán un trato mejor. Aquí todos deben estar al mismo ritmo. Espero que den lo mejor de sí-

-Así será- respondieron Tiifu y Kion intimidados.

-Bien. Comencemos – dijo Naru retirándose un poco para hablar al resto del grupo – Como saben, esta clase se trata del sigilo, poder moverse a voluntad sin ser descubierto – Naru volteó hacia atrás para que los demás pudieran observar un prado con hierva bastante alta que los cubriría fácilmente – Seguiremos con el entrenamiento de ayer, se formaran en parejas; uno será el "depredador" y el otro la "presa". El depredador debe capturar a su compañero sin ser visto u oído… y créanme, la hierba nos les ayudara de mucho-

Era obvio que Naru se dirigía a los nuevos integrantes.

Todos comenzaban a juntarse por parejas.

Kion se dirigía hacia Tiifu quien había aceptado con la mirada pero no logro su cometido ya que una gran pata se puso en su camino.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Naru sorprendidos y desconcertados.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kion.

-Lo siento pero no deben caer en su zona de confort. Dilla…- le llamó el adulto al joven león que estaba a unos pasos – Harás equipo con Tiifu-

-De…de acuerdo- aceptó un poco nervioso acercándose a la cachorra.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de mí?- pidió saber Kion a quien todo eso no le daba buena espina.

-Tú serás pareja de Syla- respondió Naru al mismo tiempo que la llamaba.

A paso lento y con expresión de desagrado, la leona se acercó.

Ella era una joven de su edad, su pelaje blanco completamente limpio, sus patas eran de tonalidad oscuro, tenía unas manchas negras en las orejas y unos hermosos ojos morado claro.

Tan solo al escuchar su nombre todos voltearon en su dirección nuevamente y los susurros inundaron el lugar.

Mientras ella se acercaba, Kion aprovechó para preguntar su inquietud a Dilla.

-Oye, ¿Por qué todos susurran?-

-Esto es extraño… Ella es la mejor en la clase de Naru. Es una experta en el sigilo. Me pregunto porque te emparejó a alguien tan experimentada- respondió su amigo albino.

-Genial, lo que faltaba – exclamó Kion con sarcasmo.

-Bien. Decidan que cargo hará cada uno- ordenó Naru desde una colina donde vería el desempeño de todos.

-Lo siento, debemos irnos- dijo Dilla apartándose con Tiifu unos metros. La leona no perdió rastro de él hasta que se sentaron a lo lejos para cumplir con lo pedido.

-No, esperen. No me dejen aquí…- suplicaba Kion en voz baja pero no le dio tiempo para más cuando frente a él se sentó Syla.

Ella ya no mostraba algún gesto en su rostro. En su lugar examinaba al león de arriba a abajo como buscando algo. Kion no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

-Ho…hola. Soy…- trató de cortar con lo que hacia ella.

-¿Tienes alguna experiencia rastreando o en el arte del sigilo?- preguntó Syla sin importarle nada más.

-En realidad no… pero puedo aprender rápido-

Syla mofó.

-¿Por qué me pusieron con alguien que no sabe lo que hace?-

Kion al escuchar esto se le hizo inevitable sentirse mal.

Volteo un momento para mirar a sus amigos y pudo ver a ambos platicando, se veía más relajados que él. Dilla parecía estar alardeando de algo y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tiifu tratando de contener la risa.

Syla vio lo que hacía el león y trató de calmarse un poco.

-Está bien, tú serás la presa. Si haremos esto al menos trataré de divertirme un poco-

A Kion no le gustó del todo la idea pero no podía oponerse. Dada la situación no tenía voz ahí.

Después de que Naru dio la señal, las "presas" rodearon el prado para entrar del lado opuesto a los "depredadores".

Entre el mar de leones caminando, Kion visualizó a Dilla adelante y se apresuró para llegar hasta su lado.

-Veo que también te tocó ser la víctima- dijo Kion.

A Dilla se le escapó una risita.

-Se nos llama "presas", amigo y sí. Como escuchaste esto no se me da mucho y deje que Tiifu lo intentara. Quizá se le dé mejor-

-Pues ella ha estado en muchos entrenamientos de cacería, ya tiene experiencia-

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no, espero no quedar mal frente a todos. Yo, capturado por un forastero… sin ofender-

-No te preocupes- respondió Kion pero… "forastero", la palabra dio golpes dentro de su cabeza. Nunca lo habían usado hacia él antes. Tanto la Guardia de León como él utilizaban la palabra para referirse a Janja y a las hienas… ahora sabía lo que era estar del otro lado.

De repente todos pararon y uno a uno los leones fueron desapareciendo dentro de la alta hierba.

Dilla se preparaba a hacer lo mismo pero Kion le detuvo.

-Espera. ¿Algún consejo para alguien que nunca ha hecho esto antes?-

-Mmmm… Sí. Escóndete y no hagas ningún ruido- respondió Dilla y tan pronto terminó saltó a la hierba.

Ahora Kion era el único en el lugar.

-¿Qué consejo es ese?- y sin obtener respuesta entre en ese mar verde.

Luego de unos minutos, Kion a paso lento y tratando de no hacer ruido se agazapaba por el lugar. De vez en cuando escuchaba el ruido de los demás leones moviéndose a lo lejos. Permanecía alerta.

El cielo, cada vez más claro se asomaba al levantar la mirada. La hierba lo cubría por completo pero no debía bajar la guardia. Bien lo dijo Naru, eso no les serviría de nada a fin de cuentas.

Decidió ya no moverse, solo se acostó y trató de estar alerta por cualquier sonido. A pesar de la opinión de todos no se daría por vencido. Demostraría que no es un león cualquiera.

Escuchó unos rugidos cerca y otros "te tengo" más allá dándole a entender que ya estaban eliminando a algunas "pesas".

De pronto escuchó pasos cerca de él y bajo la cabeza hasta el suelo controlando su respiración pues en esos momentos sentía que cualquier cosa podría hacer un gran escándalo.

El sonido cesó.

Kion levantó la vista desde el suelo y entre la capa semi-oscura del cielo pudo divisar un ave azul que pasaba por el lugar. Al verlo todo pareció pasar lento.

-¿Ste?- se preguntó a sí mismo. Sin importarle nada se levantó de su lugar y estirando sus patas lo más que pudo asomó la cabeza entre el mar verde tratando de no perderle la pista al ave que cada vez se alejaba más y más.

-¡Ste!- grito pero tan pronto lo hiso una leona cayó sobre él mandándolo directo de espaldas al suelo.

-Estas fuera, "Kion" – dijo Syla burlándose de su nombre.

-¡No, espera!- le gritó quitándosela de encima y corriendo unos pasos para buscar al ave pero la perdida de esos segundos cruciales más la hierba alta hicieron imposible encontrar de nuevo a Ste.

Kion desconsolado bajo la cabeza causando que su melena cayera sobre sus ojos.

-Tan cerca…-

-Oye- le llamó Syla que entre los matorrales salía para alcanzarlo -¿Qué es lo que haces? Correr no te servirá de nada, podría encontrarte hasta con los ojos cerrados-

-Ya no importa- dijo Kion cabizbajo comenzando a caminar para salir de ese lugar.

-¿Que no importa? ¿Sabes lo crucial que es esto para mi futuro? –le seguía de cerca Syla pero Kion apenas y le ponía atención –Esto decidirá si merecemos ser unos de los Guardianes del reino-

De pronto voces se escucharon cerca y al mismo tiempo salieron de ahí viendo a unos cuantos leones reunidos y a lo lejos Naru.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Syla alcanzándolo y poniéndose frente a él.

-Si…- fue lo único que respondió el león sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Si vas a estar aquí y hacer nuestros entrenamientos es mejor que cambies de actitud-

A las espaldas de ella pudo ver como Dilla y Tiifu salían de la hierba y parte de ella y de la suciedad adornaba sus pelajes.

-Está bien- terminó por decir y comenzó a caminar hasta ellos.

Syla solo se quedó con una ceja arqueada.

Dilla vio como Kion se acercaba y despidiéndose de Tiifu caminó hasta cruzarse con él dándole un saludo y siguiendo su camino hasta Syla.

-Tiifu, ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Kion.

-¡Fue muy divertido! Sentí la misma emoción que cuando iba a los entrenamientos de cacería con la reina Nala, aunque debo de decir que en varias ocasiones salte por accidente encima del león equivocado… - Tiifu se le veía muy alegre y realmente emocionada contagiando de su buena actitud a Kion. Fue así como decidió no comentarle nada sobre su avistamiento. En cambio se dedicó a escucharla atentó con una sonrisa.

-No me digas. Lo atrapaste rápidamente y eres la mejor y bla bla bla…- le dijo Dilla a Syla cuando estuvo a su lado mirando a los forasteros.

-Sin duda lo hice…- Syla se lamia el pelaje de sus patas para limpiarse – Pero ese tal Kion comenzó a actuar extraño-

-Solo están nerviosos aún, deja que pasen unos días y darán lo mejor de sí… o eso espero yo-

-Más le vale si quiere pertenecer al clan- Syla volteo a verlo y se encontró con un león sucio de patas a cabeza y pelaje despeinado- ¿Y a ti que te paso?-

-Bueno, esa leona Tiifu sí que le puso empeñó en esto. Se le pasó la pata y fuimos a dar a un charlo de lodo… ¡ha! Y cuidado que muerde fuerte-

De la boca de Syla escapó una risa.

-Ahora si te ríes, ¿he?-

-Fue casi tan divertido como cuando te me declaraste – dijo Syla despreocupada volviendo a su aseo.

-Ya te dije que eso fue un malentendido. Los chicos y yo hicimos una apuesta- dijo Dilla un poco molestó y con las mejillas rojas.

-Por favor, te escondiste de mí durante semanas por la vergüenza- de sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh vamos, eso ya quedo en el pasado-

-Lo que tú digas, Dilla-

* * *

Ahora el cielo se tornaba naranja. Toda la tarde no pararon con los entrenamientos. Naru los había llevado a muchos sitios, unos muy separados de otros, y los músculos de Tiifu y Kion temblaban del cansancio pero aun así ninguno se dio por vencido. No lograron lo que se les pidió pero al menos siguieron hasta el final.

Finalmente hace un par de horas había terminado y tenían tiempo libre.

También comieron lo que los leones y leonas habían casado. En ese reino no discriminaban géneros. Todos tenían su puesto y mientras unos cazaban otros vigilaban o seguían entrenando, casi nunca se paraban a descansar.

Kion caminaba por el reino en busca de sus amigos pues se habían perdido de su vista a la hora de comer.

Minutos más tarde los halló en un lago cerca.

También se encontraban otro leones jóvenes pero nadie les prestaba atención, cada león tenía algo que hablar con el de al lado. Solo aquí parecían estar relajándose y quizá incluso los adultos no sabía de este lugar "secreto".

Aún con distancia Kion se sentó para ver la escena.

Dilla ya no hablaba si no escuchaba a Tiifu. No sabía de qué pero la leona hacia señas con las patas y de vez en cuando apuntaba al cielo. Seguramente le estaba contando alguna costumbre de las Tierras del Reino y Dilla prestaba toda la atención del mundo acostado en el suelo. Incluso mantenía l boca entreabierta… pareciera como si Tiifu le estuviera contando el secreto del universo.

-Lindo, ¿no? – una voz sorprendió a Kion haciéndole pegar un respingo del susto. A su lado se encontraba Esbe y nunca lo escuchó llegar.

-¿Co...Como hiciste eso?- preguntó el espantado león.

-Es una habilidad que se aprende con los años pero que yo mismo imparto a los jóvenes. Cada león del clan debe aprenderlo-

-Quizá pueda enseñármelo a mí también- respondió Kion volviendo a su lugar y tratando de calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

-No sé si puedas aprenderlo. Nunca se lo he enseñado a un forastero-

 _"De nuevo esa palabra"_ , pensó Kion permaneciendo en silencio.

-¿Y cómo les fue en su primer día?- preguntó el anciano después de no obtener respuesta.

-Bien, Tiifu parece estar adaptándose muy rápido- respondió observándola.

-Es una leona muy talentosa. Los estuve observando-

-Sí, lo es- dijo Kion bajando la mirada.

-Algo te molesta-

-Hay muchas cosas que me tienen preocupado sinceramente; mis hermanos, mi rendimiento aquí, la Guardia de León, Scar…-

-Debes relajarte. Si las cosas malas ocupan toda tu concentración entonces fallaras en todo-

-¿Pero cómo? A veces siento que ser el líder de la Guardia de León fue un error… no creo poder proteger lo más importante-

-¿Y qué es lo más importante para ti?-

Kion no supo responder. ¿No era clara la respuesta? Su familia, amigos… ¿entonces porque le preguntaba eso? ¡¿Entonces porque él no pudo contestar a eso?!

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Esbe.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a tu abuelo. Él siempre preocupándose por los que amaba-

-Era un león sabio-

-Sí pero hasta los leones sabios lidian con problemas- Esbe hizo una pausa y bajo la cabeza hasta la altura de Kion – Si quieres enfrentarte con lo que te preocupa primero debes aclarar tus pensamientos… estar en paz contigo mismo. Entonces todo se hará claro-

Dicho esto el líder del clan dio media vuelta y regreso a la roca del clan.

* * *

Kion se había alejado del clan para pensar. Ahora necesitaba hablar con su abuelo después de tanto.

-Abuelo Mufasa- llamó él al cielo pero nada pasó…

Kion espero unos momentos y volvió a llamarlo pero ocurrió el mismo resultado. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- si dijo aterrado –No, no, no. Esto no puede ser…-

Pero su nueva preocupación se vio interrumpida por un sonido entre el césped.

Enfocó su mirada al punto donde escuchaba el ruido y se puso en posición de combate para una posible amenaza.

Cuando iba a gritar para saber quién estaba ahí una leona aterrizó sobre él saliendo del lado opuesto a los sonidos.

Kion rápidamente si dio vuelta y encima de él estaba una sonriente leona de ojos verdes.

-¡Tiifu!- le regañó por el susto.

Ella no pudo evitar una risa al ver su cara.

-Perdón si interrumpo tu llamado a tu abuelo pero en cuanto te detuviste no pude evitar hacerlo-

-Me alegra que te diviertas- respondió Kion con sarcasmo.

-¡Hey! Dilla, creo que me estoy haciendo buena en esto de asechar-

-¿Dilla?- preguntó Kion y al escuchar su nombre éste salió de su escondite, justo de donde provenían los sonidos que escuchó.

-Aunque casi nos descubren por tus ruidos- le reprimió su amiga

-Ya les dije que no soy bueno en esto, no puedo evitarlo. Es hereditario- dijo Dilla acercándose y mirando sus patas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- interrogó Kion levantándose del suelo.

-Vimos cómo te alejabas del resto, ¿todo bien?- preguntó preocupada Tiifu.

-Sí, es solo que… fue un día pesado- respondió Kion. Si bien tenía confianza en Dilla aún no se sentía cómodo hablando de sus problemas con él cerca.

-Y espera los días donde entrenamos resistencia. Esos si son entrenamientos duros- dijo inocente Dilla.

Kion hiso a un lado las palabras de su amigo para dirigirse a Tiifu.

-Tiifu, debemos hablar. No quise comentarte nada hace rato para no distraerte pero creo que vi a…-

Pero Kion dejo sus palabras en el aire al ver de nueva cuenta pasar a lo lejos a Ste.

-Ahí está de nuevo-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Tiifu volteando a todos lados.

-¡Es Ste! – gritó comenzando carrera tratando de alcanzar al ave.

-¿Ste? Espera Kion- pidió Tiifu siguiéndole el paso.

-"¿Ste?" ¿Qué estúpido nombre es ese?- preguntó Dilla quien no entendía nada corriendo también detrás de ellos.

Kion no despegaba los ojos de la difusa ave que parecía no escucharlos y poca atención le ponía a lo que tenía delante. En varias ocasiones tropezó pero continuaba la marcha, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de nuevo.

Uno de esos descuidos por no ver por dónde iba causo que, luego de unos minutos y un corazón que parecía salirse del pecho por el cansancio, se estrellara con un león de su altura.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde vas pedazo de…!- pero el león afectado, sobándose la cabeza, ahogó sus insulto cuando vio de quien se trataba -¿Kion?-

-Lo lamento yo iba… ¿Niho?- preguntó el causante del accidente.

-Eres tú- dijo emocionado Niho –Hey, Kiara, debes ver esto-

Kiara que venía unos metros atrás apareció en escena quedando petrificada, incluso sus ojos picaron al ver al león que tenía enfrente.

-¡Kion!- grito feliz Kiara corriendo hacia él y estrechándolo en un abrazo. Como la vez anterior hubo un momento incomodo por el contacto pero a Kiara ya no le importó. Habían salido de muchas como para que su orgullo ganará esta vez.

En Kion paso algo similar y alegrándose de ver a su hermana mayor con él de nuevo fue un gran peso de encima. No puedo evitar corresponder el abrazo.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien- dijo Kiara una vez que se separó de él.

-Lo mismo digo. Después de esa caída en la cascada me preocupe tanto por ustedes-

En ese momento llegaban también Tiifu y Dilla detrás manteniendo espacio al ver los nuevos leones que igual que Kion y Tiifu ellos no eran blancos.

-Tiifu, no puedo creer que sean ustedes- dijo Kiara feliz.

-Sabía que estaban bien- respondió la leona acercándose a su mejor amiga y también dándole un gran abrazo.

-¿Y qué decir de ti, león intrépido?- exclamó Kion dejándose llevar por la emoción y sacudiendo la melena de Niho.

-¡Oye! – Reclamó él con una ceja arqueada

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kion retrocediendo un poco.

\- También me alegra verlos pero no es para tanto, además aún tengo el dolor del golpe que me acabas de dar- Niho se seguía con la pata en la cabeza cuando posó su mirada en el león que los miraba curioso.

Kiara prestó atención a lo que miraba Niho.

-Kion, ¿Quién es él?- preguntó su hermana.

-Oh, él es Dilla. Es de la manada que nos acogió ayer-

-Es…- Kiara buscaba las palabras correctas para describirlo pues nunca había visto un león igual-

-Es un león de la niebla- agregó Niho sorprendido.

Dilla, inocente volteó hacia atrás pues creía que se referían a otro león .

-¿Son los leones de los que me contabas?- preguntó Kiara.

-Sí, lo sabía, sabía que eran reales- Niho se acercó a Dilla "admirándolo"- Todas las leyendas de ustedes son ciertas-

-¿Leyendas?- preguntó Dilla incomodo por la cercanía de Niho.

-Entonces si fueron a su manada… debe haber más de ellos-

-A mí también me sorprende ver más leones como Kion y Tiifu-

Tiifu y Kion tenían dibujado en la frente un enorme signo de interrogación por la actitud de Niho y como soltaba pregunta tras pregunta a Dilla. Luego ambos miraron a Kiara curiosos.

-Es un tema que le gusta a Niho- les dijo Kiara rascándose la nuca pues había aprendido más de él en estos últimos días.

-Bueno, me alegra que haya cuidado de ti- dijo Kion.

-¿Cuidar él de mí? Si fui yo quien le salvó la vida- dijo Kiara orgullosa de sí misma

-Kiara, ¿no encontraron a Zuri y a Kopa?- preguntó Tiifu cambiando el humor de la conversación.

-No, esperaba a que ya estuvieran con ustedes-

-Hablando de eso… acabo de ver a Ste volando por aquí. Por eso choque con Niho pero le he perdido el rastro- dijo Kion mirando al cielo.

-Al menos ya estamos juntos nosotros. Encontrarlo será más fácil- animó Kiara a su hermano y amiga.

* * *

Kopa y Zuri bebían agua de un lago que estaba a punto de secarse.

Habían caminado bastante para encontrar agua.

Había unos más cerca pero se encontraba dentro del territorio de Zira y representaba un riesgo acercarse aunque alguien de los dos ya lo había hecho por otros motivos.

Ambos saciaron su sed. Kopa tenía un asunto en la cabeza que no lo dejaba tranquilo pues se le veía impaciente y Zuri tenía su propio asunto pero que para bien o mal lo involucraba a él también.

-Kopa- llamó más fuerte y por segunda vez Zuri.

-Lo lamento, estaba un poco distraído-

-Eso exactamente. ¿Qué te tiene tan alejado del mundo real?-

-Nada, no es importante- mintió.

-¿Acaso es la misma razón por la que te levantaste temprano hoy?-

-¿Qué? yo no…-

-No mientas, Kopa – le interrumpió la leona – Entraste al esas tierras, ¿verdad?-

-No, yo…-

-Aunque supieras los peligros que hay…- Zuri rodeó el pequeño lago acercándose más y más a Kopa hasta arrinconarlo -… y después de las advertencias de Nuka insististe en entrar. Quiero saber porque, ¿Qué es tan importante para ti como para poner nuestras vidas en peligro?-

Zuri estaba a unos centímetros de Kopa con el ceño fruncido y una mirada acusatoria.

-La verdad- pidió por última vez pero en esta ocasión con voz suplicante. Había algo que le dolía dentro de ella.

Kopa la miró a los ojos y se le derritió el corazón al escuchar esa voz.

-Yo…-

Pero una vez más fueron interrumpidos. Ste aterrizó del cielo dando saltos en el suelo y tratando de llamar su atención.

Zuri se apartó del macho y rodó los ojos.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- reclamó la leona.

-Espera, Zuri – Kopa recobró la compostura y trato de entender al ave – Parece que quiere decirnos algo-

-Él nunca dice nada, no ayuda en nada. Yo propongo que nos lo comamos de una buena vez, alcanzara al menos como aperitivo-

Kopa miraba cada movimiento de Ste y cuando por fin pudo descifrarlo abrió los ojos como platos.

-No puede ser- dijo Kopa.

-No me digas que ahora hablas idioma ave-

-Zuri- le llamó Kopa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es importante. Ste encontró a nuestros hermanos-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	31. Tantas Despedidas

**566** : Jaja no, no estaba muerto… andaba de parranda :v ok no. Realmente no siento que haya pasado tanto de la última vez que actualice xD y descuida que al menos tratare de terminar este fic :)

Cito el siguiente review ya que me aparece como **"Guest":**

 ** _"pleas fix grammar he to her ,so far i like your story"_** haber, haber… Es la última vez que aclaro esto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sí! Estoy consciente de que en muchas ocasiones me puede pasar que me equivoque de género o le cambie el nombre a un personaje por accidente pero en la mayoría de los casos no es así. El problema, por última vez, no es que yo lo escriba mal, es culpa del traductor Google que no da traducciones 100% correctas. Lo mismo pasamos nosotros, los de habla hispana, cuando leemos un fic en ingles… Para que sepan lo que se siente :v

 **cesarhoney11:** Siempre es bueno leer tus comentarios, amigo. Ahora lo de Twiiter… Sí había estado subiendo dibujos referente a este fic y otros bocetos de personajes a esta red social solo que últimamente no he tomado el lápiz y sí he querido dibujar a estos nuevos personajes que he estado metiendo para lo mismo de dar a conocer más o menos su aspecto pero sinceramente no me salen xD siempre termino haciendo a un león parecido a Kopa o a Kion jaja pero iré practicando. Desde un inicio he querido dibujar a Mistah, Dejarhi y ahora Dilla y Syla.

De igual manera y por último te invito, y a los demás lectores, que se pasen por mi Deviantart donde subo mis dibujos e inclusive algunos que no subo a Twiiter, mi nombre de usurio es: **Bako-Jabes**

Perdón por alargarme tanto… ahora sí.

 ** _LOCURA ES SUMAR TANTAS DESPEDIDAS_**

El recién reencuentro de los leones había traído consigo bastante alegría, sobre todo a Kion y Kiara que habían pasado algunos minutos en ese mismo lugar hablando de como la felina había ayudado a que Niho se repusiera de sus heridas y malestar. También comento con orgullo a Kion y a Tiifu como había hecho su primera cacería. Esto asombró a los dos leones que en un inicio creyeron que Kiara les tomaba el pelo para después rendirse ante sus palabras y creerle. Kion así lo hacía pues nunca había dudado de su hermana, claro que no se lo había dicho antes pero estaba orgulloso. De igual manera Tiifu la felicitaba alegre.

Al mismo tiempo Niho charlaba con Dilla. No llevaban ni diez minutos cuando se habían tomado confianza. Niho estaba sorprendido con el león albino pues ahora todas las historias y leyendas sobre los Leones de la Niebla eran verdad y él había podido comprobarlo con sus ojos, cosa que casi ningún león podría hacerlo.

Kiara después de decirles todo por lo que habían pasado se dispuso a escuchar. Kion y Tiifu se turnaban para hablar y poco a poco le contaron a la leona como habían llegado al reino donde pertenecía Dilla.

Ambos decidieron omitir algunas partes de la historia. Tiifu sobre sus charlas con Kion, aunque realmente quería hacerlo pero sabía que no era el momento y Kion sobre sus sueños sobre Scar pues no quería preocuparla.

De un momento a otro y como un flashback, se le atravesó a la mente su descubrimiento sobre que Tiifu todo este tiempo había sido una de las leonas que se le aparecían en sus sueños. Él mismo hiso un gesto de desagrado para apartar la idea… desagrado no porque no le gustara esta revelación si no porque ni siquiera había tenido una charla sobre eso con Tiifu. No le veía el caso de comentarla… sin contar que ni siquiera él mismo sabía bien lo que significaba. El mismo se golpeó mentalmente por haber considerado la idea.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué es lo siguiente?- la voz de Kiara sacó a Kion de su cabeza.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos acompañaran al reino – Tiifu contestó y girando su cabeza para ver al león blanco le llamó – Hey, Dilla – el susodicho junto con Niho se acercó hacia el trio -¿Crees que haya algún problema si llevamos otros dos leones a tu reino?-

Tiifu dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa pues sabía que lo que pedía era demasiado e incluso Esbe podría verlo como una ofensa.

-No sé cómo lo tome Esbe pero al ser conocidos tuyos y de Kion es posible que sea piadoso- contestó con un ligero rastro de duda.

-No perdemos nada al intentarlo- agregó Kion a la conversación.

-¡Pues vamos! Sé que encantará Kiara. Es un lugar muy bello y todos los leones de ahí siempre tienen algo que hacer…- Le decía Tiifu emocionado de al menos encontrar a dos de sus amigos. Zuri seguía extraviada pero al menos ellos dos eran como un lago fresco en medio de un desierto.

Todos estaban dispuestos a irse cuando una voz en el viento llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¿Escucharon eso? – preguntó Niho levantando las orejas y moviéndolas para captar mejor el sonido. Inmediatamente todos los demás lo imitaron.

Hubo un silencio.

-Yo estoy seguro que escuche algo- comentó Dilla él cual tenía mejor desarrollado el oído que los demás leones ahí.

-Quizá solo fue el…- (Tiifu)

El sonido volvió a repetirse y esta vez parecía un llamado.

 _-Kion…Kiara…-_ escucharon todos en el viento.

-Alguien nos llama – (Kion)

Kiara dio unos pasos hacia enfrente y trató de buscar al dueño de la voz que apenas podía entenderse. Enfocó su vista a lo lejos y entre el pastizal vio corriendo y saltando a un león joven con mechó marrón en la frente seguido de una leona de pelaje oscuro.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca formó una enorme sonrisa cuando pudo reconocerlos.

-¡Es Kopa! – gritó de alegría la cachorra.

Todos voltearon hacia ella y luego siguieron su mirada encontrándose con los antes mencionados.

-¡Zuri! – llamó Tiifu comenzando a correr hacia ella sin esperar más. A cada paso, a cada zancada podía sentir las lágrimas picar en sus ojos jade.

Kopa y Zuri corrían lado a lado y en un momento de la carrera se voltearon a ver felices… habían encontrado a sus hermanos. Kopa vio como Tiifu se acercaba a ellos pero no frenó su paso cuando la distancia ella y Zuri se extinguió, siguió de largo hacia sus hermanos.

Zuri y Tiifu chocaban frente y se dedicaban una que otra caricia y fue ahí cuando Tiifu no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

A Kopa no le importó el jadeo ni el cansancio, decidido, llegó hasta Kion y Kiara quienes lo esperaban impacientes.

Fue ahí, cuando los tuvo enfrente, que detuvo su paso para verlos. No sabía si alucinaba o era la emoción pero veía diferentes a ellos dos. En ese momento solo quería abrazarlos pero se contuvo aunque su sonrisa no…

-Kiara, Kion… me alegra verlos a salvo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Pero sus hermanos no pensaban igual. Kion y Kiara saltaron encima de él en cuanto terminó de hablar. Ahora lo tenía de espaldas contra el suelo mientras los otros dos lo saludaban e incluso lo abrazaban.

-Oigan, ¿Qué le hicieron a mis hermanos y quienes son ustedes? – bromeó el joven león. Todo se le hiso extrañó pero al final dejo que las muestras de afecto vinieran hacia él y soltó una risita de alegría.

Mientras tanto las hermanas…

-Estaba tan preocupada- dijo Tiifu aún aferrada a Zuri.

-Ya no tienes por qué estarlo- (Zuri)

-¿Les ha ido bien en su viaje?- preguntó Tiifu separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos.

-Sí, creo que sí…- respondió la leona de "ojos tristes" que ante esa pregunta desvió la mirada aún lado. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda – Algo raro y peligroso pero ahora estamos aquí, ¿no?-

Esa actitud extrañó un poco a su hermana. Era raro verla así sin contar que se le veía más alegre pero bien pudo ser por el momento y por el tiempo que no se habían visto así que decidió dejar el sus dudas a un lado.

Cuando Kiara y Kion se quitaron de encima de su hermano, éste se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la tierra.

-¡Oye tú, león valiente! – saludó Niho acercándose después de que lo dejaron "libre".

-¡Niho! – Después Kopa dio un suspiro de alivio –Es bueno ver que estén todo reunidos… y creo que hasta más- comentó después de ver a Dilla.

-¿Espera, eres también eres hermano de Kion?- preguntó el león blanco.

-Así es-

Dilla volteo a ver a Kion con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Cuantos hermanos tienes?- (Dilla)

Una risa escapó de los labios de Kion por la interrogante de su amigo.

-Te prometo que son los únicos-

Justo en eso momento llegaban Tiifu y Zuri para reunirse con ellos.

-Zuri – saludó Kiara frotando su frente con la de su amiga, acto que respondió la felina antes de cruzarse con la mirada de Dilla.

-¿Quién es el pálido?- le susurró curiosa Zuri a Kiara.

-Mi nombre es Dilla. Es un placer- respondió él mismo quien había escuchado perfectamente -De pura casualidad… ¿esperamos a alguien más?- preguntó mientras veía a los 6 amigos reunidos quienes entendieron fácilmente la broma.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, porque comienza a refrescar y estamos algo lejos del reino y ¡no sé cómo voy a explicar la repentina aparición de cuatro leones nuevos a Esbe!- dijo algo nervioso.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos con eso. Ahora vámonos, ya habrá más tiempo de charlar-

Kion iba a dar el primer paso cuando la voz de Kopa le interrumpió.

-De hecho…- Kopa miró a Zuri y no pudo descifrar su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- (Kion)

Kopa tomó una gran bocanada de aire para soltarlo suavemente.

-La verdad es que encontramos a los Desterrados-

Todos miraron sorprendidos al león.

Kiara se acercó a ellos -¿En verdad?-

-Así es y aunque agradezco mucho que nos quieran acoger en otro reino yo quisiera estar cerca de los Desterrados-

-¿Kopa, que haces? – Zuri no lo entendía –Podemos estar a salvo, no correr más o esconderse ¿Quieres volver al peligro?-

-Quiero seguir el plan original de Kiara. ¿Se han olvidado de porque llegamos hasta acá? – Kopa miró a Kiara –Vinimos por ellos, ¿no es así?-

El resto del grupo se miró unos a los otros. Sonaba raro pero era verdad.

-Kopa, sé que es cierto lo que dices pero no podemos dejar así como así el reino de Dilla –dijo Kion quien como al resto comenzaba un dilema interno –Y honestamente es más seguro-

-Lo sé pero ahora estamos juntos, podemos protegernos y créanme cuando les digo que no estamos solos, tenemos a leones que nos apoyan dentro de ese reino-

Zuri lanzó una mirada extraña a Kopa. ¿A qué se refería con eso? No creía que se estuviera refiriendo a Nuka.

-Me sentiría más a gusto con Tojo protegiéndonos –(Tiifu)

-Por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió con mi padre?- preguntó Niho interesado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Hubo un silencio pesado.

Zuri esperaba que Kopa respondiera pero como no parecía ser así trato de responder la verdad pero fue interrumpida al último segundo.

-Perdimos contacto con él en su pelea contra Mistah. No sabemos dónde se encuentra-

Kopa había mentido y Zuri se preguntaba porque. ¿Cuál era la razón para ello? No comprendió las intenciones del macho pero decidió no decir nada.

Niho solo guardó silencio sentándose en su lugar bajando la mirada. Se había ido con la idea de lo que le decía era verdad.

-Lo siento pero yo me quedó- agregó Kopa.

-Hermano, piénsalo bien. Es mejor pasar unos días en el reino de Dilla, descanzar y planear bien lo que haremos.

Así comenzó un debate entre todos los presentes, exceptuando a Dilla por obvias razones. Kopa se plantaba firme en ir al reino de Zira mientras Kion trataba de convencerlo de hacer lo contrario. Sin saberlo, cada uno tenía sus propios intereses para tomar su decisión. Si bien Kion apoyaba enormemente a Kiara y sus ideales, no quería irse del reino de Dilla, sentía que había algo que podría aprender y Esbe de cierta forma le recordaba a Mufasa por lo cual recibiría un entrenamiento digno y al mismo tiempo podría resolver su problema con el Rugido de los Ancestros.

Después de unos minutos de palabreríos, Kiara se apartó del grupo unos pasos para pensar mejor, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y no llegaban a ninguna solución.

Cerró los ojos y trató de alejar su mente del barullo.

Como un momento de alegría se tornó de tal modo. Estaban juntos ahora pero sentía nervios y estrés. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Aún concentrada en lo suyo escuchó una suave voz.

- _Estás cerca…-_

Kiara abrió los ojos desconcertada. Creyó que uno de sus amigos le hablaba pero en cuanto volteo vio que ellos seguían discutiendo. ¿Entonces que había sido eso?

Posó su vista en el horizonte y poniendo su atención a un punto de la nada sintió un presentimiento… era como un sentimiento familiar pero que a la vez no pudo reconocer.

 _-Sigue tu camino…-_

Volvió escuchar pero parecía que la voz venía de la nada o de su cabeza y apenas era perceptible. No sabía que era aquello pero ahora sabía que hacer.

-Kopa, ¿quién nos asegura que Nuka no los estaba usando? Puede ser peligroso- comentaba Kion.

-Oh vamos, comienzas a hablar como papá- contraatacó Kopa – Hay leones buenos e inocentes en ese reino… puede que Zira sí represente un peligro pero los demás leones no, solo están atrapados ahí-

-Ya he tomado mi decisión- dijo Kiara regresando a ellos quienes no sabían en qué momento se había apartado del resto pero se le notaba seria.

-Bien, ¿podrías decirle a tu hermano que está equivocado?- dijo Kion inflando el pecho seguro de su hermana y con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-En realidad yo voy con él-

-¡¿Qué!?- exclamaron todos, inclusive Kopa.

-Salimos de las tierras del reino para unificar a las manadas y no podemos hacerlo desde lejos- continuó Kiara.

-Kiara, lo sé pero no podemos darle la espalda así a Dilla y a su manda después de cómo nos recibieron… ellos nos salvaron la vida a Tiifu y mi- (Kion)

-Yo lo entiendo pero siento que lo que busco se encuentra con los Desterrados-

Kion entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Aquel león…- susurró.

-Así es. Tú mismo lo viste en sueños pero al mismo tiempo sé que no podemos darle la espalda a Dilla por lo que hiso con ustedes así que tengo un plan – Kiara se apartó un Kion y se dirigió al resto de sus amigos –Quizá no les guste ni sea lo mejor pero propongo que hagamos dos grupos; los que van con Kopa y conmigo a las tierras de Zira y los que regresan con Dilla y Kion-

-¿Qué? Nos acabamos de reencontrar ¿y quieres que nos separemos de nuevo?- cuestionó Tiifu la idea de Kiara y la opinión del resto no estaba muy alejada.

-Les dije que no les iba a gustar pero…-

En ese instante llegó del cielo una pequeña ave azul que se posó en la cabeza de Niho a modo de saludo.

-Ste, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ave traviesa. Me alegro que estés bien- respondió el saludo Niho.

-Él nos guió hasta ustedes, si no fuera por él no los hubiéramos encontrado- (Kopa)

-A nosotros también nos ayudó de cierta forma- (Kion)

Entonces una solución vino a la mente de Kiara.

-"Guiar"… ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó Kiara y todos pegaron un brinco del susto por levantar la voz tan repentinamente –Ste es lo que necesitamos, él será nuestro mensajero. Nos mantendrá informado si ocurre algo en uno de los dos reinos y si es así o hay una situación crítica entonces nos reuniremos todos aquí-

Todos volvieron a compartir una mirada. Esta vez no sanaba tan mal la idea.

-Kiara, Kopa ¿están seguros?- preguntó por ultima ves Kion.

-¿Tú estás seguro de regresar?- le contestó Kopa.

-Bien, al parecer ya está hecho- dijo vencido Kion.

-Bueno, si no les importa yo voy con Kion y Dilla- comentó Niho seguro de sí.

-Ya me lo esperaba- Kiara mostró una sonrisa.

Tiifu observó a Zuri quien miraba al suelo, parecía estar en un dilema lo que sinceramente le sorprendió.

-Supongo que iras con Kion, ¿no es así?- dijo Zuri cuando notó que se le acercaba su hermana.

Tiifu suspiro y le dio su mejor sonrisa pero sus ojos derrochaban tristeza.

-Creo que hay algo bueno para mi allá y puedo aprovecharlo para convertirme en una mejor leona-

Zuri no respondió.

-¿Vienes?- (Tiifu)

-En realidad hay algunos asuntos que tengo que arreglar por mi cuenta – respondió por fin levantando la mirada para verla a los ojos.

-No quiero separarme de ti de nuevo- las lágrimas volvían a picar en los ojos verdes de la leona.

-Yo tampoco pero has tomado tu decisión y yo la mía- Zuri luchaba para mantenerse seria pero por dentro estaba en el mismo estado que su hermana.

-No sé qué asunto tengas pero lo respeto y espero los encuentres pero no olvides que me tienes a mi cuando lo necesites-

Dicho esto estrechó a su hermana con su pata derecha en un abrazó y le regaló una caricia en su mejilla.

-Lo sé y no te preocupes que no es una despedida. En unos días nos veremos… o eso espero- le dijo Zuri con un semblante más relajado.

-Así será- (Tiifu)

Así pues, luego de una serie de despedidas largas y cortos entre individuos, que por obra del destino o de los antiguos reyes del pasado, había hecho lazos tan fuertes unos con los otros se separaban nuevamente después de un breve reencuentro, cada uno deseando que la decisión que tomaron haya sido la correcta.

Ahora el viaje de los cinco, que después se les unió Niho, se dividía nuevamente formando dos bandos; por un lado a Kopa, Kiara y Zuri y por el otro a Kion, Tiifu y Niho.

La tristeza les invadía el cuerpo pero al menos sabían que estaban bien acompañados, acompañados por leones a los que sin dudar después de lo ocurrido les confiarían su vida.

La hora de la partida había llegado y comenzaron su andar pero en Zuri había varias cosas que no le intrigaban de Kopa.

-¿Porque no le contaste a Niho sobre su padre?- le cuestionó en un susurró para que Kiara no escuchara.

-No era el momento… ya llegara- fue lo único que respondió el macho.

Eso no le resolvía nada a la leona pero decidió dejar el tema pues la actitud seria del león no pintaba nada bien.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bien, hasta aquí por hoy.**

 **Por cierto, seguramente notaron que pongo "(Kion, Kopa, etc)" después de un dialogo. Esto lo hare desde ahora para no repetir tanto el "dijo, preguntó, etc". Solo seguiré escribiéndolo normal cuando sea necesario para describir una acción.**

 **Por ultimo… ¿Alguien sabe cuántos capítulos tiene un fanfic en promedio? Pues no quiero hacerlo tan largo pero tampoco tan corto, y bueno que ya llevó 31 caps! Suena a poco pero ha sido mucho y mucho esfuerzo aunque no lo crean. Todo esto cuesta como escritor primerizo.**

 **Ya saben, chequen mis dibujos en Deviantart y si tienen twiiter síganme, estoy como: Bako_Jabes.**

 **También estoy planeando subir mi segunda historia ("La Verdadera Guardia de León) a youtube. Si a alguien le llega interesar puedo pasarle el link o buscarlo.**

 **En enorme abrazó!**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	32. Al Compás de mis Taquicardias

**566 y Kerix** : Gracias por sus respuestas aunque sinceramente 100 caps se me hace una promesa jaja Seguiré su consejo y me la llevaré con calma, ya los caps que deban salir que salgan.

Un abrazo a los que siguen la historia!

 ** _BAILA AL COMPAS DE MIS TAQUICARDIAS_**

Kopa y Zuri caminaban al lado del otro pero siempre guardando su distancia. Kiara venía un poco por detrás, no porque caminara más lento si no por decisión propia. Observaba a su hermano y amiga. Ambos guardaban silencio y no se dirigían palabra alguna, se notaban distraídos.

No era como si toda la vida se hubieran llevado bien pero esta vez era… diferente. En los recuerdos de Kiara siempre que los recordaba juntos no se hablaban pero era porque nunca se llevaron bien, en otras palabras… "odio". Pero no, esta vez no era ese odio de uno al otro lo que los distanciaba, era más un silencio incomodo como si quisieran evitar un tema y Kiara se dio cuenta de esto. Podrían llamarlo instinto de hermana o una corazonada pero algo había pasado entre ellos dos mientras estuvieron juntos esos días.

-Llegamos- la voz de Kopa sacó a Kiara de sus sospechas. Había sido un camino largo en el cual además de ese tema con ellos también comentaron el cómo le había hecho para cazar por su propia cuenta y otras anécdotas que Kopa escuchaba con atención y dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que se le puede dar a una hermana. Pasase lo que pasase Kopa estaba feliz de tener a Kiara de vuelta.

El trio se asomó por encima de un tronco caído, justo el lugar donde Kopa y Zuri se habían resguardado.

Con el viento sacudiendo el pelaje de sus rostros pudieron divisar aquella enorme roca en el horizonte, objeto que se les había hecho familiar a Zuri y Kopa pero que para Kiara fue una enorme sorpresa y admiración. Nunca pensó que había otras rocas de tal tamaño en otros reinos.

Su rostro se llenó por un momento de ilusión y confianza pero no le duró mucho.

A sus espaldas escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos lo que los puso alerta. De todas las posibilidades era la que menos esperaban.

Un escalofrió recorrió las columnas de Zuri y Kopa al ver como entre unos matorrales altos salía Zira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kiara se mantenía firme. No era el león que esperaba encontrarse pero no quería mostrar signos de miedo. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían con ella pues su plan la involucraba. En el fondo Kiara sabía que aquella no era una leona mala.

-Pero que sorpresa- Zira rio por lo bajo –Me alegra verlos de nuevo pero no me dijiste que Kiara también estaba aquí-

Zira se volteó por un momento y de donde salió ella también apareció Nuka con mirada pesada pero que al ver a la cachorra mencionada no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con decepción. Sentimiento que después dirigió hacia Kopa pues sabía que si alguien la había involucrado había sido él a pesar de todas sus advertencias. Esos cachorros engreídos habían ignorado sus palabras e hicieron lo que quisieron… ahora pagarían las consecuencias.

Nuka no contestó, desvió la mirada a un lado y esperó a que todo acabara. Kopa notó que él no quería esto, realmente mostró preocupación por ellos y con ellos era evidente que no era como su madre. Todo esto se mezcló al mismo tiempo con la idea de que los había delatado aunque en su lugar cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Él hiso lo que pudo y no fue suficiente. Ahora Kopa dudaba si su decisión era la correcta.

Zira comenzó a acercarse a ellos lentamente como si disfrutara cada momento, cada segundo. Como si pudiera alimentarse del miedo de los jóvenes leones. A cada paso sacaba más las garras y el filo podía notarse a la distancia.

La sonrisa retorcida aún estaba en su rostro y el mismo gesto puso un alto en los músculos tensados de Kopa. Estaba harto de tener miedo, de correr… de esconderse. No iba a permitirse un segundo más así, la vida de su hermana y de Zuri estaban en peligro y debía plantarse contra el miedo.

-Basta- una voz firme apareció en la garganta del joven león llamando la atención de todos. Kopa se puso enfrente de las hembras e infló el pecho con todo el aire que pudo –No dejare que lastimes a ninguna de ellas dos, ¿oíste?-

Zira en vez de reír por las "amenazas" del indefenso cachorro pareció tomárselo personal pues su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de desagrado mostrando los colmillos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso estando en tu posición?- inquirió Zira.

-Kopa…- la voz de Zuri también sonó a espaldas de él tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

-No más miedo, Zira. Vinimos aquí con la única intención de favorecer a ambas mandas, volver a lo que era- (Kopa)

-Sí que son estúpidos. Nada volverá a hacer lo que era y menos…- Zira sin previo aviso se acercó de súbito hacia Kopa haciendo que este se sorprendiera y tropezara cayendo de espaldas al suelo –Cuando a su manda le falten miembros –

Zira levantó en el aire la zarpa que terminaría con todo. Sus garras se asomaban amenazantes con terminar su vida. Kopa no pudo pensar en otra cosa que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y esperar lo inevitable.

Pero "inevitable" es una palabra vulnerable y cuando los tres cachorros daban por terminadas sus vidas una voz apareció. Voz que en ese momento Kopa la creyó como la más hermosa que había escuchado.

-¡Alto! – Vitani apareció de un saltó colocándose en medio de su madre y de los tres llegados.

-¡Vitani! – Exclamó Zira furiosa -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-No puedo permitir que los lastimes- el semblante de la leona era serio acompañado de un ceño arrugado.

-Estas protegiendo al enemigo- (Zira)

-No. Ellos no son el enemigo, madre. Ellos al igual que muchos aquí no tenemos nada que ver. Kopa y sus hermanos no fueron los que nos desterraron, no tiene caso… no lograras nada-

Zira le dedicó una mirada furiosa mientras que Nuka detrás miraba nervioso la escena.

Todos guardaron silencio a tal punto que la tención podía cortarse. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro.

Vitani seguía plantada firme frente a los cachorros y Zira la desafiaba con la mirada.

Kopa, Kiara y Zuri no movían ni un solo musculo pues podría desencadenar una masacre.

Zira apretaba los dientes pasando la vista a los presentes ahí solo para después encontrarse con los ojos de su hija. De un momento a otro Zira se relajó y volvió a formar esa sonrisa arrogante carente de humor. Incluso una risita se alcanzó a escuchar.

-Bien. Si es lo que quiere mi hija lo aceptaré- respondió Zira.

Todos se miraron extrañados por esa repentina actitud. No podía ser tan fácil.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – le dijo Zira a Vitani quien respondió con un gesto de intriga. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? - ¿Por qué no llevas a nuestros nuevos invitados al reino? Seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar-

Kopa y el resto no estaba seguro pero al menos habían conseguido entrar. Vitani examinaba a su madre de arriba abajo tratando de descifrar lo que planeaba pero no encontró nada. Era la misma mirada de su madre.

-Bien- dijo Vitani con una ceja arqueada. La leona pidió que la siguieran y Kiara, Kopa y Zuri lo hicieron. Tampoco les daba buena espina aquello pero era mejor no contradecir en ese momento, solo agradecían haber salido con vida de esa.

Zira permaneció en su lugar sentada viendo como los cachorros se alejaban y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Nuka se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué los dejaste ir? ¿Qué planeas ahora?- inquirió Nuka.

-Hubiera sido muy fácil pero Vitani me dio una idea. Está claro, Simba seguro está buscando a sus hijos los cuales dos de ellos están ahora en mi reino. Con nosotros aquí superando a su manada en número sin contar con "nuestra pequeña arma secreta" no tendrá oportunidad. ¿No lo ves? Son la carnada perfecta. Solo necesitamos tiempo para que "ellos" se preparen y estén listos- (Zira)

-¿Cuándo llegaran?- (Nuka)

-Pronto, lo más seguro es que en días. Llevan un mes entrenado fuera del reino y ya es la hora. Mientras tanto Vitani distraerá a los nuestros invitados… ella me recuerda tanto a Scar. Esa mente cruel es lo que hiso a Scar tan poderoso-

Pero Nuka discrepaba. A su parecer le estaba dando más crédito del que merecía. Era su hermana pero creía que esa mocosa no tenía la capacidad de crear daño. Zira le había estado inculcando mucho odio y había llenado su mente de pura basura pero aun así no podría cumplir ni con una simple misión.

-Ah y Nuka…- le llamó Zira sacándolo de su cabeza.

-¿Sí?-

Pero Zira le sujetó fuertemente por el cuello sin detenerse y medir su fuerza. Esto sobresaltó y despertó un miedo inmediato en el león.

-Vuélveme a ocultar algo, a traicionarme una vez más y juro que correrás con la misma suerte que Simba y sus malditos mocosos- las garras comenzaron a clavarse en su piel causando que las primeras gotas de sangre mancharan sus garras.

Nuka no podía responder, le faltaba el aire y el dolor pulsante se hacía más fuerte. Lo único que pudo hacer su verla a los ojos.

A punto de desmayarse Zira lo soltó. Vio como él se retorcía en el suelo jadeando por aire y llevándose las patas al cuello.

Mientras tanto Zira disfrutaba la escena y lamía sus garras con la sangre de su primogénito. Cuando terminó se levantó y se dirigió al reino.

-Espero te haya quedado claro- fue lo último que dijo dejando a su hijo en el suelo y con un profundo dolor… no el físico si no más dentro, ese que sé que queda durante años.

* * *

Al siguiente día todo fue extraño, como era de esperarse. Miradas de todos los leones viviendo ahí se clavaban en ellos. Mientras unos los veían curiosos, en otros se notaba su despreció.

Kiara sorprendida pudo identificar a varias leonas de su manda y al parecer también ellas los reconocieron. Con ellas fue sobre todo incomodo después de recibir miradas de pocos amigos.

Kopa le explicó a su hermana el como Zira había terminado en el poder, o al menos le dijo lo que sabía por parte de Nuka. Eso explicaba a Kiara por qué habían otro leones a los cuales nunca había visto y por ende eran a los que menos les importaba su estadía ahí.

La primera noche los tres habían dormido fuera de la cueva lo cual comprendieron inmediatamente pues sabían que Simba hacia los mismo con los extranjeros. Por suerte esa noche no fue fría.

A la mañana siguiente parecía tranquilizarse el ambiente ahí. Para su suerte no habían visto a Zira y los leones de un momento a otro dejaron de prestarles atención.

Zuri había despertado antes que Kiara y la razón fue porque algo parecía preocuparle. Con movimientos brucos la leona de ojos azules despertó a la futura reina.

-Kiara despierta- le llamó urgentemente Zuri.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kiara como no queriendo la cosa y acomodándose mejor en el suelo.

-Es tu hermano-

Eso alertó a Kiara quien se despertó de subió incluso espantando a la misma Zuri.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?- pedía saber la leona volteando a todos lados buscándolo al darse cuenta de que no estaba donde había pasado la noche.

-Ese es el problema. Desperté y ya no estaba-

Era extraño y podía ser que el sueño le hubiera estado jugando una broma pero la voz de Zuri sonaba preocupada pero no lo creía…

 _¿Zuri preocupada por el bienestar de Kopa?_ No, seguramente estaba equivocada y le atribuía sus desvaríos al sueño.

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado para enfocarse en lo que importaba. En ese lugar era cuestión de tiempo para que lago pasara y su hermano podía estar en grave peligro.

-¡Vamos, debemos encontrarlo rápido!- exclamó Kiara y Zuri no dudo en seguirla.

Estuvieron corriendo por unos minutos por todo el reino buscándolo. Incluso se llevaron unas miradas poco amables de leones aun durmiendo por la zona.

Al pasar una colina por fin pudieron encontrarlo… y no estaba solo.

Él junto con Vitani estaban acompañados de una decena de cachorros mucho menores que ellos, ni siquiera tenían rastro de melena, los machos, y aún tenían esas características manchas en el pelaje.

Kiara soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ahí está nuestra respuesta – dijo Kiara tranquila y con una sonrisa pero Zuri se reservó sus comentarios para dedicarse a ver – Es mejor ver que están haciendo-

-¿Qué? Espera, Kiara. No me gustan los cachorros- Zuri trato de frenar a su amiga pero fue en vano. Ella ya se hallaba a medio camino y Zuri no tuvo de otra que seguirla.

Kopa y Vitani les hablaba a los cachorros quienes los veían con gran entusiasmo.

-Entonces una centena de hienas aparecieron rodeándonos. Hienas por todos lados, riendo y comportándose como las tontas que son- comentaba Kopa sus "anécdotas" mientras los cachorros lo seguían con la mirada. Kopa daba un saltó a la izquierda y poniéndose en posición de ataque recreando cada palabras e inmediatamente todos giraban la cabeza a donde se moviera y de vez en cuando soltando exclamaciones de sombro. Incluso Vitani escuchaba atenta como cualquiera de los cachorros ahí.

-¿Y luego que paso?- preguntó un leoncito hasta enfrente.

-Lo que debía pasar. Comenzamos a pelear todos. Mis hermanos a mis costados defendiéndonos como podíamos. Patas, golpes, mordidas iban y venían pero al final mis hermanos pudieron ahuyentar a las hienas- continuaba Kopa exagerando cada movimiento.

-Así que una centena de hienas, ¿he?- dijo Kiara burlándose de las palabras de su hermano menor y robándose la atención de todos.

-Bueno quizá exagere… ¡pero si eran demasiadas!- las mejillas de Kopa se pusieron de un color rojizo que el pelaje no alcanzó a cubrir.

-No le crean nada a este tonto león, niños. Es un presumido- Zuri se hiso parte de las burlas.

Kiara y Vitani rieron por aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué no descanzan un poco? Vayan a explorar- ofreció Vitani a sus alumnos.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea. Niños, ¿ven a esa leona que se burló de mí? –Dijo Kopa señalando a Zuri – Pues ella se sabe más historias, ¿Por qué no van a que les cuente unas cuantas?-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Zuri retrocediendo un poco y los ojos como platos –Kopa, no te atrevas-

-Vayan- animó Kopa y acto seguido el mar de infantes se lanzó contra la pobre leona a la cual le llegaron por todas partes mandándola al suelo mientras la salvaje horda pedía a gritos más historias.

Kopa no pudo evitar las carcajadas acerándose a la víctima.

Kiara y Vitani también rieron.

-Es curioso ver que te pongan a cargo de estos cachorros- dijo Kiara viendo la escena; Zuri luchando por su vida y Kopa… bueno, no aportando mucho solo disfrutando la agonía de la leona.

-No solo soy niñera. También los entreno en muchas cosas. Al indicó fue difícil hacer que se mantuvieran quitos pero no se le podía pedir mucho a un león que apenas podía caminar- Respondió Vitani en el mismo estado de ánimo.

-Por cierto…- Kiara se volteó hacia ella para verla – Ayer fu un día agitado y no pudimos darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Nos salvaste la vida-

-No se preocupen. Son mis amigos, incluso esa leona que se están comiendo los niños a la cual nunca había visto, no iba a dejar que les pasara nada-

-Me alegra volver a verte, Vitani- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Lo mismo digo. Los extrañaba-

Zuri logró levantarse pero hiso un gran esfuerzo por no volver al suelo cuando dos cachorros le saltaron a la espalda.

-No sabía que no te gustaban los cachorros- dijo Kopa cuando pudo controlar las risas, ya le dolía el estómago.

-Son bolas de pelos… bolas de pelo molestas y ruidosas- la cara de Zuri era de pocos amigos y su entrecejo no podía arrugarse más, incluso parecía un puchero lo que hacia la leona.

-¿De qué hablas? Se ven tan adorables juntos- la voz de Kopa rosaba la burla.

-Kopa, juro que cuando salga de aquí voy a darte tu merecido-

El mencionado tragó saliva para luego mostrar los dientes en una nerviosa sonrisa y retroceder lentamente.

-Vitani… ¿Por qué no seguimos con el entrenamiento?- sugirió el entre dientes.

-Muy bien niños, ya déjenla y sigamos- les habló la leona.

Todos los susodichos soltaron quejas pero al final obedecieron.

Tan pronto liberaron a Zuri esta miró directamente a Kopa con el mismo semblante y a paso rápido se dirigió hacia él comenzando así una persecución en cuanto el macho echo a correr para escapar de la leona.

-¡Zuri, fue una broma!- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Sabes qué puedo hacer esto todo el día, Kopa- le contestó la victima convertida en victimaria.

Los cachorros solo se reían y venían la escena asombrados de la velocidad de ambos.

-¿De dónde sacaron a esta leona?- preguntó Vitani divertida.

-Es una larga historia- se limitó a contestar Kiara. A diferencia del resto ella estaba en otro estado. Una vez más esta tipo de interacción entre ambos sacaba dudas de lo que había pasado al estar todos separados. Ellos nunca jugaban de ese modo. Y sí, Kiara al ver la persecución fue la única que notó que en realidad se trataba de un juego, no de amenazas o de causarle daño de verdad a Kopa, un simple y quizá no tan inocente juego.

Obtendría respuestas.

Risas, el canto de grillos y de algunas aves a lo lejos se mezclaban en esa hermosa noche bajo un manto estrellado.

Después del entrenamiento, Kopa y Vitani había pasado todo el día juntos recordando sus aventuras o mejor dicho travesuras y recuperando el tiempo perdido para meterse en nuevas.

Tanto era su goce que se olvidaron de los peligros y el ambiente de tensión que se vivía.

Ahora, al final de un día activo, decidieron contemplar las estrellas como Simba se lo había enseñado y que siendo cachorros habían copiado.

-Oh, ¿recuerdas esa?- le preguntó Kopa a Vitani tendidos en el césped señalando el firmamento.

-Sí, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Mmmm – trataba de recordar Kopa rascándose la cabeza - ¿Boca de Chacal?-

Vitani rió.

-Ese fue el nombre que le dimos a un manantial que encontramos una vez en el reino- corrigió la leona.

-Es verdad – dijo Kopa imitando las risas – Oh vaya, sí que no éramos muy creativos poniéndoles nombres a la cosas-

-Cierto pero…- Vitani hiso una pausa volteando su rostro para verlo. Él hiso lo mismo- El nombre que nunca olvidare es el que le pusimos a nuestra propia constelación de estrellas –

Kopa la miro curiosa.

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad?- una ceja arqueada se formó en su rostro – ¿"El Ñu" no te dice nada?-

-¡Oh, claro! Fue el día que te salve de uno- recordó el macho después de tiempo.

-Casi muero aplastada en una de nuestras venturas pero tú lo viste venir y te lanzaste justo para esquivar el golpe mortal-

-Sí… curiosamente esa noche al ver las estrellas, y después de recibir mis regaños, le encontramos forma de Ñu a una constelación de estrellas- Kopa lo pensó por un momento tratando de descubrir cómo funcionaba el mundo - ¿Acosa habrá sido una clase de premonición o coincidencia?-

-Creo que fue más que eso…-

A Kopa no le había quedado clara la afirmación de su amiga pero ambos decidieron pasarlo y seguir admirando el espectáculo nocturno.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba sentada una leona observando la escena.

La simple imagen de Kopa y Vitani le revolvió el estómago pero trató de relajarse. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente.

Sus ojos brillaban en la noche y sus patas parecían clavadas al suelo.

-Ahí estás- escuchó la voz de Kiara detrás de ella acercándose.

La recién llegada se sentó a su lado y pudo ver lo que su amiga veía con tanta atención.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar- soltó Kiara de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Zuri pues en verdad le interesaba saber el significado de esas palabras.

-Ya sabes, a ellos dos; Kopa y Vitani. Sinceramente cuando uno es menor no se da cuenta de muchas cosas pero ahora lo veo y es claro- (Kiara)

-Yo no veo nada- la voz de Zuri era seca.

Kiara notó cierto rastro de dolor en su voz y al mismo tiempo esto le dilía a ella. Era su amiga de quien se trataba y se interesaba por lo que estuviera pasando.

-Zuri, ¿algo te molesta?-

-No. Todo está bien- la leona de pelaje oscuro dio vuelta con la intención de irse.

-Desde que nos volvimos a ver has actuado extraña. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con Kopa todo esto?- Kiara trató de detenerle pero fue en vano.

-No quiero hablar ahora, Kiara. Solo… quiero descansar- respondió en un susurró.

Kiara no comprendía nada, vio a su amiga alejarse con paso lento y luego regresó la mirada al duo tumbado en el césped.

Si no tendría respuestas de Zuri las tendría de Kopa.

Algo andaba mal y la preocupación por otra separación del equipo le preocupaba. Separación ya no física si no de la confianza.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno, el cap de hoy.**

 **Ahora empieza el duelo… elige un bando:**

 ** _#KopaxZuri ó #KopaxVitani_**

 **Jaja esto será como una Civil War. Elige a tu pareja favorita.**

 **Solo espero no dañar muchos corazones con el desenlace de la historia.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	33. Impuros

**ShadowKopa:** Me gusta tu forma de analizar las cosas. Veo que estas pendiente de la historia jaja y sobre lo del amor no me culpes a mí, lo pidieron muchos xD

 **Cesarhoney11:** Son duras esas críticas, me ha pasado y en lo personal a veces son las causantes de que abandone proyectos pero como dices… HAKUNA MATATA! Sobre tu segundo comentario…. NihoxZuri? Jajaja no se me había ocurrido, el poder del ship xD Muchas gracias por tus comentarios amigo!

 _(Cito review porque me aparece como **GUEST** )_

 _"Elijo KopaxVitani, tal véz él y Zuri ya arreglaron sus diferencias pero aún así me agrada más Vitani, si piensas empezar un romance con con alguno de ellos, pasara algo con Kion y Tiifu? En verdad quiero saber que pasara entre ellos dos"_

-No puedo comentar nada sobre lo que pase o no pase entre ellos dos porque sería spoiler jaja además que, como comenté en un cap anterior, tengo pensado hacer otras dos obras consecuentes a ésta, así que lo que no toque con gran detalle vendrá en el siguiente fic… que espero llegar a realizar.

 **Neverkix24:** Muchas gracias! esas palabras (letras) de aliento me ayudan muchísimo lo crean o no.

En fin, oficialmente esta es mi última semana de vacaciones de la universidad así que espero sacar al menos dos cap estos últimos días antes de regresar a clase porque una vez dentro seguramente me tardare más en actualizar… mi tiempo, energía y ganas de vivir las absorberá la escuela. CONSEJO! Estudien algo que les guste y elijan sabiamente si no estarán en mi posición y no será nada agradable…

Lo único rescatable que veo en estos días es el estreno de SUICED SQUAD al que voy a ir :')

Mi meta ahora es terminar este fic, cueste lo que cueste. Incluso he descuidado mi segunda obra para centrarme en ésta.

 **IMPUROS**

Tras días caminando el grupo de leones se detuvo para descansar en una jungla espesa. Inclusive el rey de Prindelands no pudo evitar comparar dicho lugar con Hakuna Matata. Realmente era un lugar hermoso digno de admirar.

Simba se apartó de la manada un momento mientras ellos descansaban.

La preocupación por sus hijos durante días que parecían años le había traído un dolor agudo de cabeza y un cansancio enorme. Apenas podía dormir y sus parpados pesaban. Por su mente pasaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez: ¿Qué les motivó a irse del reino? Sin una respuesta clara solo podía castigarse y echarse la culpa. No había actuado como un padre, había fallado. ¿Qué importaba ahora el cargo de rey si su familia peligraba y se dividía?

Claramente recordaba las discusiones con Kiara que si bien no eran tan graves la culpa lo mataba por dentro.

Simba observaba el paisaje desde un desfiladero. Al igual que en Hakuna Matata se podía observar gran parte de la jungla.

Unos pasos se hicieron evidentes detrás del león pero él no se molestó en voltear, podía reconocer a alguien con tan solo escuchar su andar. Podían llamarlo un don pero en ese momento no importaba.

Una leona madura se acercó hasta él y sin pedir permiso o decir nada se sentó al lado izquierdo del rey… ninguno se miraba. Veían el horizonte nocturno.

-¿Todo bien, majestad?- preguntó la leona con una pisca muy disfrazada de broma al final que Simba detectó sin problema y que no le había hecho gracia.

-Uyama, no es el momento- respondió cansino el león.

-Solo trató de levantarte un poco el ánimo. Si nuestro líder no se empeña en la búsqueda nadie lo hará, eres un ejemplo a seguir y lo sabes-

-¿Cómo puedo dar mi mejor cara a esto? Mis hijos están perdidos y cada día, cada minuto que pasa pueden estar en peligro y todo esto es mi culpa, si fuera más atento con ellos…-

-Basta, Simba – Le detuvo Uyama poniendo su pata sobre la del rey a modo de consuelo – Nadie sabe porque huyeron pero fuera lo que fuera lo que los motivó a hacerlo sé que tú no eres el culpable-

Simba volteó a ver a la leona encontrándose con los ojos azules de ella.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Porque mis hijas fueron con ellos y no creo que ellas te vean como un mal rey. Yo también estoy preocupadas por ellas pero no puedo permitir que mi estado anímico flaquee. Tenemos que ser fuertes y optimistas. Los encontraremos- animó Uyama regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo él cual no dudo en devolver el acto y dándole la razón.

De los labios de Simba salió un "gracias" el cual llegó hasta los oídos de una felina escondida detrás de un árbol.

La Chetah había estado pendiente de aquella conversación con la esperanza de sacar alguna ventaja pero fue inútil, aunque no todo era una perdida para ella. Las palabras que intercambiaron le ayudaron en su situación como ahora líder de la guardia de león. Ser optimista y no dejar que los ánimos caigan era lo que debía transmitirles a sus amigos que ahora esperaban cosas de ella. Observó a los adultos una última vez y regresó por donde había venido.

Besthe y Bunga vieron como regresaba su amiga un poco distraída y pensativa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te enteraste de algo?- preguntó Besthe.

-La única ventaja que tenemos ahora es que sabemos el porque Kion y los demás se fueron. Fuera de ahí… nada- contestó Fuli pasando de darlo.

-He, espera ¿A dónde vas?- trató de detenerle Bunga pero no consiguió nada.

-Solo… necesito un poco de agua-

Las palabras de Fuli no convencían a sus amigos pero decidieron no molestarla. Se vía un poco cansada y la felina no se caracterizaba por tener el mejor carácter.

Unos metros lejos de ahí Fuli encontró un pequeño lago entre la espesa oscuridad. Sin pensarlo se acercó y agachándose se dispuso a saciar su sed pero un ligero sabor en el agua acompañado de un olor familiar en el aire llamó su atención.

El sabor en el agua apenas era perceptible pero mezclado con el olor presente era claro de lo que se trataba.

Con un suave sabor metálico en la lengua se dispuso a encontrar el origen de todo aquello y no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo pues a la orilla de ese casi inexistente lago un rastro de sangre se hacía presente.

Las preguntas aumentaron al levantar la mirada y descubrir que por todo el lugar había más de ese líquido rojo. Sin mucho esfuerzo pudo descifrar que en realidad dicho líquido pertenecía a dos animales. Todo daba pie a que se trataba de un campo de batalla y ahí se había librado una masacre.

Ella misma sabía lo que era quitar la vida a alguien más pero la escena era tétrica. Sus latidos se aceleraron, sus ojo se abrieron como platos y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Su único deseo era que Kion y los demás no tuvieran nada que ver con ello.

* * *

Los días siguieron su curso.

La hostilidad y peligro no se borraba del aire pero el pequeño tiempo ahí le sirvió a Kiara para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba en el reino de Zira. Era extraño pero tan solo pensar en las palabras de "El reino de Zira" no le agradaba del todo, palabras inofensivas por si solas pero juntas no daban buena espina.

Leonas y cachorros se paseaban por el lugar y muchos de ellos parecían no querer estar ahí pero en sus ojos no había rastro de maldad. Todo esto solo abría las puertas a su plan original.

Si todo salía bien podría llegar a conseguirlo inclusive sin aquel león misterioso pero antes… había otro tema que tenía inconforme a la joven leona.

El sol salía de nuevo por el horizonte trayendo un cielo anaranjado.

El inocente Kopa trepó una roca para ver tal espectáculo y una vez arriba tomó una gran bocanada de aire formando una sonrisa. Parecía distante a lo que pasaba o como si se le hubiera olvidado el porque estaban ahí.

Con un gran salto desde aquella base cayó al suelo y se disponía a salir corriendo cuando una leona de ojos rojizos salió de la nada limpiándole el paso.

-Kiara ¿Qué haces?- preguntó un poco divertido de la actitud de su hermana. Pensaba que de un juego se trataba.

Pero el semblante de ella era serio. Su entrecejo se arrugaba y sus ojos pedían respuestas. Era la mirada calcada de su madre cuando lo regañaba.

-No iras a ningún lado- reprochó Kiara.

-¿Pero porque? Sabes, estas actuando como mamá-

-Ahora mismo me dirás que sucedió entre tú y Zuri mientras no estuvimos-

Tan solo al escuchar esas palabras el estado de ánimo de Kopa cambio drásticamente. Adoptó una postura insegura y comenzó a ponerse nervioso pues desviaba la mirada de su hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres? No sucedió nada-

-¿A si? Pues algo le hiciste. Sé que nunca se llevaron bien pero ahora parece odiarte más que antes-

Sus nervios cayeron drásticamente cambiándolos por duda e interrogantes.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! Al contrario, no quería decirlo pero esos días nos ayudaron a arreglar nuestras diferencias. Entendimos al otro y ahora nos llevamos excelente. Me atrevería a decir que somos amigos- con esto último Kopa fingió burla pero al parecer no logro transmitirla.

-¿Enserio?- el sarcasmo se apoderó de su voz- Pues ella no quiere verte y aunque no quieran decirme la verdad es mejor que te disculpes con ella –Kiara se acercó a él relajando sus gestos –Debemos ser un equipo y necesitamos que todos confíen en todos-

-Pero ella ya confiaba en mi…- respondió Kopa cabizbajo para luego soltar un suspiro – Está bien. Hablaré con ella-

-Bien y hazlo pronto, hermano-

Kiara se quedó en su lugar mientras observaba a Kopa caminando en busca de Zuri y una clase de melancolía invadió repentinamente su cuerpo. Por un momento se sinceró consigo misma y no pudo evitar mirar diferente a su hermano, tanto física como mentalmente. No habían pasado mucho tiempo separados pero en cuanto se reencontró con él y con Kion sus hermanos lucían… diferentes. Podría sonar tonto y quizás era porque nuca se había parado a verlos detenidamente pues convivían con ella diario pero el estar sin verse durante un tiempo le había ayudado a darse cuenta que sus hermanos estaban creciendo. La melena de Kion había lucido más abultada pero en ese momento no hiso comentario alguno. Kopa no se quedaba atrás, su melena casi cubría su frente y su actitud también cambio… podría seguir siendo el mismo cachorro inmaduro pero notaba un ligero cambio en su carácter, sobre todo ahora respecto a Zuri. Todos, y obviamente ella, crecían… dejaban de ser unos cachorros los cuales sus únicas preocupaciones era jugar todo el día.

* * *

Kopa buscaba a Zuri por todos lados hasta dar con ella.

Se encontraba tumbada sobre un tronco en el suelo, apoyaba su cabeza sobre las patas delanteras y prestaba su atención a un grupo de cachorros que de vez en cuando pasaban sobre ella jugando. A la mayoría ni caso les hacía y sus ojos entreabiertos carentes de ánimo se hacían presentes.

Kopa no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la escena para después seguir andando hasta ella.

-Creí que no te gustaban los cachorros- dijo amablemente el león parándose frente a ella.

-Y eso no ha cambiado pero ellos me encontraron. Llegó un punto en el que me rendí y simplemente lo ignoré. Ya me ha funcionado con otras cosas – respondió Zuri mirándolo pero sin moverse-

-Oye… ¿podemos hablar?-

-Ah, ahora quieres hablar- Zuri se levantó sin muchas ganas y comenzó a andar sobre el gran tronco caído.

-Eso espero – Kopa subió al tronco de un saltó y siguió el camino de Zuri – El asunto es que Kiara cree que aún hay problemas entre nosotros…-

-Y supongo que ella fue quien te mandó –

El árbol comenzó a dividirse en ramas en las cuales Zuri seguía su camino hacia la nada, parecía simplemente querer alejarse de él.

-En realidad así fue pero está equivocada, es decir, aún cree que me odias – una risa emanó de la boca de Kopa pero ésta se fue apagando en cuanto Zuri giró la cabeza para verlo y su rostro seguía antipático – Se equivoca, ¿no es así?-

-¿Kopa, no tienes nada que hacer?- Zuri siguió subiendo más y más por las ramas que comenzaban a crujir pues el árbol muerto poco a poco se hacía más delgado.

Fue ahí cuando Kopa notó que se trataba de algo serio.

-Sí, contigo-

Las palabras del león frenaron a Zuri por un momento pero no fue suficiente como para regresar la mirada, prefirió continuar sobre esa superficie vulnerable.

-No hay nada que hablar, Kopa. No tuviste nada que hablar en cuanto tocamos estas tierras, siempre distante y ahora quieres venir a "hablar" solo porque tu hermana te obligó-

-Zuri, eso no es verdad. Solo que he estado un poco ocupado. Vitani me ha enseñado el reino y cuando te reencuentras con alguien después de mucho tiempo de no verse hay tanto que platicar- Kopa estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero logró sujetarse clavando las garras. Ahora se hallaban a varios metros de altura sobre aquel tronco en el suelo. Le asombró la facilidad con la que la felina caminaba, era como si estuviera en el suelo.

Zuri rodó los ojos regresando hacia él encarándolo.

-¿Sabes? Me costó trabajó recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre. Fui tan crédula, es el nombre de la leona de tu trágica infancia-

-¿A dónde vas con esto?- exigió saber Kopa a quien no le gustaba el tono de voz de ella.

-Dime la verdad, Kopa – Zuri miró a los ojos al león tan profundamente que él pudo darse cuenta del porque Tojo le apodó "Ojos Tristes". En ese instante es lo que le transmitía - ¿Ella es la razón porque que viniste hasta aquí?-

Su pregunta golpeó directo su corazón, no quería responder pero sus ojos exigían respuesta.

Kopa agachó la mirada causando que su melena en desarrollo callera sobre sus ojos.

-¿Y bien?- la voz de Zuri imploraba con un rugido ahogado en su garganta.

-Después de todo sí tenías razón; yo no tengo un destino como mis hermanos. Creí que al llegar aquí lo encontraría, fui tan iluso que hasta le puse nombre a mi destino…-

-"Vitani"- susurró Zuri con pesar.

Kopa alzó la vista hacia ella.

-Así es…- en su voz no había duda –He sido tan egoísta con mis hermanos y todo para mi propio beneficio. Deje a un lado lo que importaba solo para llegar a mi "destino"-

-Lo conseguiste, felicidades pequeño embustero-

-¡Espera! –

Zuri dio media vuelta con la intención de seguir andando pero la rama a sus patas terminó con el camino arrinconándola, o eso pensaba Kopa.

-Quería encontrar a Vitani, es verdad… pero nunca creí que pasaría algo entre tú y yo-

-¿Y qué es lo que pasó entre ambos?- Zuri lo miraba de reojo.

Kopa no sabía la respuesta y con ello entendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Unas simples caricias y abrazos inseguros significan algo?- (Zuri)

Kopa lo repasó por su cabeza. Sí, podía ser que ninguno fuera experto en la materia y que fuera algo nuevo para ellos pero ¿realmente había cariño en esos simples actos o existía eso a lo que los adultos llaman "amor"? El ser una experiencia nueva los había traicionado, ambos estaban fascinado por la nueva sensación pero no pasaba del asombró.

Era ahora o nunca cuando Kopa debía preguntarse a sí mismo que sentía por la leona que ahora tenía enfrente y en sus ojos navegaba la decepción. Seguir mintiendo y herirla más. Era curioso, siempre había deseado mal para la leona pero después de conocerla bien y como era por dentro ahora era lo que menos quería para ella. No se merecía recibir palabras huecas y carentes de significado. No importa lo que pasase… nunca iba a recibir lo dado. No, ya no quería más daño para ella.

-No- fue su única respuesta y volvió al silencio.

-Necesitaba saberlo- respondió la leona y Kopa no pudo encontrar emoción alguna en su voz, parecía monótona.

No había más que hablar. Zuri tomó impulso con sus patas traseras y saltó a una rama que estaba al lado de la que se sostenían, de esa saltó a otra más y así hasta llegar al suelo con gran habilidad.

Kopa vio cómo se alejaba, no una leona, no alguien que pudo ser más si no una amiga.

* * *

Caía la tarde, los últimos rayos de sol pronto se extinguirían.

Vitani desde una distancia prudente vigilaba a los cachorros. Hace unas horas que habían terminado su entrenamiento y ahora se divertían.

Al lado de la leona había un macho con el ánimo por los suelos que apenas prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Kopa… ¡Kopa! – Le grito Vitani recuperando su atención – Suficiente, cuéntame lo que te sucede. Tan solo ayer tenías el mejor carácter del mundo y hoy estas que apenas te sostienes-

-No creo que sea lo mejor. Ya he metido la pata muchas veces hoy-

-Oh, vamos. Creí que entre mejores amigos no había secretos- trataba de convencerlo pero su carácter no cambiaba.

-Créeme, es mejor así- Kopa sentado con la mirada baja arrancaba pasto con sus garras, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Vitani

-Está bien…- Su amigo casi nunca estaba de ese ánimo y cuando lo estaba entonces se trataba de algo serio pero parecía que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Quizá necesitaba un poco de tiempo para él pero verlo así le causaba dolor. Pronto le contagió su estado de ánimo causando un silencio incomodo lo que era algo nuevo para ese dúo pues siempre tenían que hablar o de que burlarse. Todo esto arrinconó a la leona - En realidad hay algo que debo decirte –

Fue ahí cuando Kopa levantó las orejas para escucharla. No fue lo que dijo si no como lo dijo lo que llamó su atención. Sonaba preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Te he estado mintiendo sobre…-

Pero Nuka interrumpió la charla apareciendo de donde ninguno supo bien pues de un minuto a otro ya estaba.

-Vitani, han regresado- dijo el león adulto y sonaba algo serio –Dense prisa-

Nuka no espero respuesta, aunque realmente no la hubo, y regresó al reino.

-¿Regresar? ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Kopa con una ceja arqueada.

Vitani se notaba nerviosa por esas palabras. No hallaba donde postrar su mirada.

-Te lo dire estando ahí –

Así ambos tomaron el mismo camino que Nuka. Kopa se encontraba expectante pues todo esto sonaba raro.

Al llegar todos los leones de la manda se encontraban reunidos en un solo sitio.

Kiara y Zuri ya estaban en el lugar y los recién llegados se agruparon con ellos. Por supuesto que Zuri evitaba todo contacto visual con Kopa. La leona se concentraba en descubrir porque tanto escándalo.

-No hablaste con Zuri ¿verdad?- Kiara le susurró al oído a Kopa.

-Si que lo hice- respondio del mismo modo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor no hacerte caso-

En ese momento todos los leones guardaron silencio y rápidamente hicieron dos filas, una delante de la otra y por en medio seguramente pasarían los invitados o a quienes esperaban todos.

Kopa echó un vistazo hasta al último que daba a la entraba de la cueva y de esta salió Zira viéndole muy sonriente. Se notaba impaciente.

De pronto todas las miradas apuntaban a un mismo punto.

Los cuatro cachorros hicieron lo mismo y el primero en aparecer fue un león adulto de abundante melena, ya se veía de edad avanzaba pues en la melena de este una líneas blancas se asomaban pero su físico se conservaba.

Kopa no resistió más la duda.

-¿Qué es todo esto y quien es el?- le susurró Kopa a Vitani tan bajo que solo escuchara ella.

-Es parte de lo que te quería decir…- (Vitani)

Después del macho que parecía ser el líder de alguna manda, aparecieron uno por uno leones jóvenes. En total eran cinco y la sorpresa de Kopa fue ver como los respetaban el resto de la manda pues calculó que algunos de ellos tenían su edad, dos eran un poco mayores y ya tenían su melena más desarrolla. Cada uno tenía paraciencia distinta pero se caracterizaban por tener el en rostro el mismo semblante. Lucían serios y parecían no estar dispuestos a bromas.

-Ellos son leones de la manada especialmente elegidos por Zira. Hace más de un mes que fueron a un entrenamiento fuera del reino- continuó Vitani.

-¿Elegidos? ¿Para qué?- Kopa seguía con las interrogantes pero antes de contestar Vitani hiso una pausa. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras correctas.

-Para defender a la manada- contestó finalmente pero Kopa se dio cuenta que evitaba su mirada como ocultando algo, fingía ver a los leones delante de ellos.

Kopa siguió su juego.

-Y estos leones… ¿Son de confianza?- (Kopa)

-Por supuesto…- (Vitani)

Cada uno de los recién llegados iba pasando hasta llegar frente a Kiara y Zuri. Como lo esperaban, estos les dirigieron miradas interrogatorias hacia ellas. Era obvio que se dieron cuenta de su presencia. No importaba, ninguno hasta ahora irradiaba confianza a los leones hasta que algo cambió.

Al final, el último león no mayor que ellos dirigió su mirada a ellas como los anteriores pero esta vez fue diferente. Al posar su mirada sobre los ojos de Kiara, ella no percibió odio si no un brillo, algo familiar que incluso el mismo león pareció detectar también pues los ojos verdes del él no se despegaron de ella hasta que su cuello no se lo permitió más.

Entonces Kiara lo supo.

-… Uno de ellos es mi hermano. Confiaría mi vida en él- (Vitani)

-Espera, ¿tienes otro hermano? ¿Desde cuándo?- dijo Kopa sorprendido pues no había comentado nada de él hasta ahora.

-Es una larga historia, Kopa, pero me alegro que haya regresado- (Vitani)

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Bien, bien , bien. Con ustedes el debut de uno de los leones más queridos de toda la saga. No creo que sea necesario decir su nombre.**

 **En fin. MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer, en verdad me ayudan sus comentarios.**

 **Mis redes:**

 **Twitter: Bako_Jabes**

 **Deviantart: Bako-Jabes**

 **Youtube: Bako Jabes (algún día subiré algo nuevo, lo prometo :v)**


	34. De Vuelta al Pasado

**Diox Fenix:** Muchas Gracias! Y no te preocupes, habrá mucha más drama.

 **Reddonaito:** No hay que dar todo por hecho, puede o no quedar el KopxZuri. Todo puede cambiar de un cap al otro jaja pero eso sí, ambos personajes serán muy relevantes para la historia y futuros trabajos que espero sacar.

 **ShadowKopa:** No entiendo, ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! D: unos me piden romance y cuando lo hago a otros no les convence jaja ok ya hablando enserio… Como dije, no den todo por hecho, todavía falta parte de la historia y espero que el desenlace que tengo planeado para la mayoría de los personajes les agrade y sinceramente me gusta que presten atención a Zuri. Al final hare o que terminen amándola u odiándola por completo.

 **Darkteon:** Si es más o menos cruel Zira que en TLK2 lo dejo a tu criterio ya cuando me centre más en ella y si, los leones recién llegados son todos machos. Jaja no te preocupes que todavía no acaba esta "Love War" Xd

 ** _Guest del cap #33:_** Las intenciones de Zira poco a poco saldrán a la luz (¿Por qué me preguntan sobre puros spoilers? xD) y sobre las muertes creo que son necesarias para que una historia impacte más. Es lo que intente con Tojo, que simpatizara con Zuri para que cuando llegara su muerte (que bien la tenía planeada desde que lo introduje) se sintiera "más fuerte el golpe". Ahora estoy algo limitado al meter tanto drama ya que se tratan de leones jóvenes, me pasa lo mismo con el tema del amor, trato de no darles actitudes que no les correspondan a la edad (aunque sé que no siempre me sale). Y finalmente es muy difícil para mí saber que meter y que no ya que unos piden una cosa y otros todo lo contrario.

 **Neverkix24:** Jaja me alegra que a Neko le haya gustado xD dejar intigrada a la gente es mi especialidad :v

 **cesarhoney11:** Muchas gracias Cesar :) me alegra que pienses así de mí. Sinceramente ser escritor de libros serios no lo tengo contemplado ya que soy muy malo para sacar algo completamente de cero. Aquí me apoye de los personajes de TLK y TLG pero sacar TODO de mi cabeza no se me da jaja aunque si se da la oportunidad no estaría mal. Eso sí, desde hace años que traigo una idea para una historia de ciencia ficción, quizá después de todo esto me anime a escribirla.

En fin… ahora sí que me han dejado una buena cantidad de reviews lo cual agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, me gusta saber que piensan de la historia ya que me ayuda a corregir algunos errores e inclusive considerar algunas ideas.

Por último, ya lo comente que siempre será muy difícil complacer a cada uno pues algunos apoyan ideas completamente diferentes al resto así que como me aconsejo un lector: voy a concentrarme en la historia y plasmar lo que me haga sentir cómodo ya que primero me debe gustar a mí el resultado y con ello espero que le agrade al resto.

 **Nota:** puede que me centre mucho en solo unos personajes pero ya le daré el tiempo a cada uno conforme avance la historia.

 **DE VUELTA AL PASADO**

 _(Perspectiva de Kion)_

 _Los días pasaron y yo no podía dejar de estar intranquilo._

 _¿Alguna vez han sentido la necesidad de estar en dos partes a la vez? ¿Qué en cada uno de los dos sitios hay algo por lo cual quedarse y no sabes por cual decidirte?_

 _Bueno, así me sentí durante los dos primeros días después de nuestro reencuentro. Kiara es mi hermana mayor pero eso no implica que no me preocupe por ella en ese lugar hostil. Mi único consuelo es saber que está con Kopa. Ambos podrían cuidarse._

 _También me alivia el hecho de que Ste va y viene de ambos reinos y no trae noticias, quiere decir que está tranquilo por haya… pero aun así se me estruja el estómago al recordar a mis hermanos… a mi madre y mi padre. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estarían decepcionados? Furiosos seguramente…_

 _Aquí el ambiente se ha calmado. Seguimos con los entrenamientos._

 _Ya nos han presentado al resto de los Guardianes del reino de Alba como realmente es el nombre de este sitio._

 _Aparte de Naru, cuatro leones más nos enseñan diferentes habilidades y tácticas; tres leonas y dos machos. Así es como se conforma esta guardia._

 _Guardia… al pensar en la palabra se me vienen a la cabeza solo dos cosas; el impacto e importancia que tuvo Mufasa en vida pues gracias a la batalla entre los impuros y su equipo se llevó a otras tierras la idea de crear su propia línea de defensa…. Lamentablemente a espaldas de saber que ven a la original guardia de león como unos monstros. La otra cosa para pensar es sobre mis amigos, parte de mi familia. Los últimos días ahí no me sentí como un líder digno, les falle y hasta la fecha dudo de mis capacidades. Si pierdo el rugido por culpa de Scar, si me aterra convertirme en él y si al final lo logra entonces ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué le sucederá a la guardia de león? Le haré honor al apodo de "monstruo"._

 _Temo fallarles también a mis amigos…_

 _Rafiki me lo dijo a la cara; soy inseguro de mí mismo y es verdad. Quizá fue ese sentimiento, quizá fue la necesidad de convertirme en un mejor líder y borrar todo rastro de duda lo que me trajo hasta este lugar._

 _¿Por qué no seguí a mis hermanos? ¿Por qué me separé de nuevo de ellos? No quería pensarlo pero todo apuntaba a una palabra: Egoísmo._

 _Aprieto los ojos con fuerza tratando de luchar contra mis propios ataques personales pero no se apaciguan. Soy duro conmigo mismo._

 _La decisión ya la había tomado y no podía echarme para atrás. No podía desaparecer así como si nada de ese reino y ahora más sabiendo lo que se había conseguido._

 _Debía admitir que no toda la situación era mala. Lo negativo venía de mi parte no de afuera._

 _Esbe nos acogió muy bien aunque fue difícil tratar de explicar la presencia de Niho. Al final le contamos la verdad omitiendo la parte de Kiara y el otro reino pues podría traer más inseguridades._

 _Niho tan pronto tocó el reino encajó perfectamente… y cabe añadir el cómo su mandíbula se salió de lugar cuando vio el sitio. De donde venía él todo lo que veía eran leyendas pero ahora se hacían verdad. En unas cuantas horas ya parecía otro león de Alba más y si no fuera por su color de pelaje no podrías notar la diferencia._

 _Rápidamente formó una buena amistad con Dilla y otros leones de ahí. Fue esta buena vibra que emanaba que era inevitable acercarnos más a los leones blancos. Pronto nos dejaran de ver con mala cara y se podía tener una plática normal con ellos._

 _Seguían llamándonos "forasteros" pero ahora era con otra intención, como un apodo entre amigos._

 _Sí, pronto Niho y Tiifu encajaron en el lugar… en los entrenamientos y con el ambiente que se respiraba, se les veía felices. Ajenos al peligro._

 _Tiifu, la felina de ojos verdes que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, cada vez estaba más distante. Se pasaba toda la tarde con los leones y leonas de nuestra edad aprendiendo todo lo que podía pero… al verla unos cuantos minutos al día, ya sea en la cena o cuando salía en ocasiones con ellos, siempre me regalaba una sonrisa._

 _Un simple gesto que parecía contener un sinfín de significados._

 _Todo esto me llevaba a preguntarme que significaba mis visiones sobre ella. Tenía mis sospechas pero no quería precipitarme a lo equivocado._

 _(Fin de perspectiva de Kion)_

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Esbe acercándose a un joven león que veía el horizonte en medio de la espesa noche alejado del reino.

-No he podido hacerlo desde hace semanas- respondió Kion volteando a verlo sin muchas ganas y unos parpados pesados.

-La angustia te está matando y no solo eso, también la duda y el miedo- inquirió el anciano león acompañándolo a contemplar el paisaje.

Las palabras de Esbe sorprendieron a Kion.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es una habilidad que tienes?- inquirió Kion.

-No, tus ojeras te delatan- dijo Esbe sin inmutarse.

-Claro…- Kion le restó importancia.

-La pregunta real es ¿Por qué te sientes así? – El anciano volteo para verlo -¿A que le tienes miedo?-

Kion no quería responder, su orgullo no se lo permitía pero para él más claro no podía ser. Tanto tiempo negándolo no le había servido de nada, al contrario, lo carcomía poco a poco.

-A Scar- admitió –Temo lo que puede llegar a hacer… temo convertirme en él, a fallarle al resto de mis amigos y familia, me da miedo no ser un buen líder… -Kion hiso una pausa para él mismo, las palabras sobraban ahora –Le temo a todo-

Su susurro alcanzó a penetrar los oídos de Esbe.

El joven león parecía otro al que se veía por el día. Este estaba cansado y sus sentimientos lo devoraban.

Esbe lo observó en silencio sin siquiera recibir una mirada de vuelta. Kion no era un león malo. Tenía claro lo que quería lograr pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y no conseguiría nada si primero no tenía el control de su cuerpo y mente. Esbe tuvo dudas el primer día que llego y que confesó formar parte de la nueva guardia de león pero no más. El cachorro se exhibía, como realmente se sentía y lo hacía prácticamente frente a un desconocido.

No había visto tal desesperación y cansancio desde Mufasa.

-Eres la clara imagen de tu abuelo. Te comportas como él – Esbe se levantó de su lugar buscando llamar la atención de Kion –Ahora ven, quizá tenga la solución-

Las orejas de Kion se alzaron en el aire al escuchar que Esbe se encaminaba a un punto indefinido. Kion sin dudar lo siguió, si tenía una solución no se opondría, al menos debía intentarlo.

Minutos más tarde después de emprender viaje a través de una pequeña selva cerca del reino llegaron a un pequeño lago. Los árboles y plantas adornaban el lugar dándole un ambiente de armonía.

-¿Un lago?- preguntó Kion sin altas expectativas.

-Es más que eso, forastero. Acércate- Esbe se sentó a la orilla de este, se notaba seguro de sí.

Kion hiso caso y asomando su cabeza por encima del agua vio reflejada su imagen pero además del llamativo liquido el cual era el más cristalino y puro que había visto también llamó su atención algo más.

Su reflejo no devolvía solo la mitad de su imagen como en otros ríos y estanques, poco a poco la otra mitad oscura fue aclarándose para luego de unos segundo dar su reflejo completo, tan claro y vivido que parecía otro león. Los ojos de Kion se abrieron ante el asombro y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa aunque no sabía el motivo del porque se había formado en sus labios.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es agua mágica?- el león no perdía rastro de su reflejo.

-Lo que ves ahí es tu contraparte. El tú sin angustias, negatividad o en tu caso… sin miedo e inseguridad- (Esbe)

-¿Cómo es posible?- (Kion)

-Este estanque representa mucho para nuestro clan pues su existencia es desde antes del primer león. Es el agua más pura y limpia que encontraras jamás – Esbe se levantó de su lugar para caminar por la orilla mientras relataba – Nuestros ancestros lo usaban para purificarse, enfrentar sus miedos y encontrarse consigo mismo. Muchos que han entrado describen la experiencia como todo un viaje-

-Es lo que necesito- soltó Kion.

-Sí posiblemente- (Esbe)

-Debo entrar ahí-(Kion)

-Mmm no, no puedes- respondió Esbe como quien comenta el clima.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero esto aclararía mi mente de ser verdad ¿Porque me trajiste aquí si no…?

-Y lo hará, no dudamos de su eficacia pero no cualquier león puede entrar. Yo nunca he entrado porque no estoy preparado. Para entrar hay que pasar por muchas cosas antes sin contar que nunca lo ha usado un león que no fuera un Alba-

-Debe ser una broma-

-No pero he notado quien eres en realidad y es por eso que te traje. Te entrenare personalmente para que estés listo. Cuando llegue el momento podrás enfrentarte con tus miedos cara a cara- Y son decir más Esbe regresó por donde vino.

Kion dio un último vistazo al agua cristalina antes de seguir al adulto. Conseguiría entrar ahí cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

La época de lluvia comenzaba y en todo el día no había parado una suave llovizna.

Algunos leones se resguardaban dentro de la cueva y otros seguían con sus tareas de caza o de vigilancia.

A paso desganado una joven leona empapada se dirigía a un rio cercano para saciar su sed.

Semanas atrás te encontrarías con una leona a la cual le preocupaba su físico, tener su pelaje bien peinado y limpio y una uñas afiladas pero hoy no era así. En su rostro había manchas de suciedad y su pelaje estaba descuidado, sus ojos delataban monotonía y sus parpados apenas dejaban ver esas joyas azules.

Ahora no le importaba caminar bajo la lluvia.

Al llegar al rio se dispuso a tomar de él. Cuando terminó levantó un poco la cabeza para verse en su reflejo y se dio cuenta de estos detalles… no le gustó lo que vio pero ya no importaba.

¿Cómo era posible ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos en un cuerpo tan joven?

Bueno, ella no era como los demás leones.

Ahora la muerte de su padre le volvía a pesar como si hubiera ocurrido hace días. La imagen de Tojo también acompañaba sus recuerdos y al final un león macho de su edad: _Kopa_. Había dejado a su hermana para nada y tenía la necesidad de salir de ahí, no había nada por lo cual quedarse.

Zuri hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos si no fuera por el sonido de unos pasos detrás suyo.

Ella volteó y sintió helarle la sangre y un escalofrió recorrer su columna al ver a Zira caminando a su dirección. La leona mayor no expresaba emoción alguna pero esto no tranquilizaba a Zuri.

Zira no perdió rastro de ella pasando por su lado.

Zuri sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza a cada paso, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta y los pies de la cachorra no respondían. Solo pudo soltar el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones cuando Zira pasó de largo y se inclinó en el mismo rio para beber agua.

Ahora parecía ni siquiera notarla y Zuri aprovecho para tratar de irse del lugar pero no pudo…

-¿Tienes miedo? – escuchó la voz de Zira llamándola.

La leona de ojos azules no dio un paso más pero tampoco se atrevió a voltear. Se quedó plantada en su lugar sin saber que responder pues cualquier cosa que dijera la podría tomar como amenaza.

Zira se irguió y unas gotas del líquido caían de su barbilla.

-Dime, ¿Quién puede causar más daño? ¿Una desconocida de la que solo has escuchado historias o los que te han rodeado por años?-

Zuri no comprendía la pregunta.

-El dolor es físico cuando de alguien que no conoces se trata pero ese dolor incrementa y se transforma si lo causa alguien a quien has depositado tu confianza- Zira dio vuelta acercándose nuevamente a la cachorra - ¿Tienes miedo? Deberías tenerlo…-

Zira sujetó fuertemente la mandíbula de Zuri la cual al inicio puso resistencia pero al ver que no podía escapar de su agarre desistió de sus intentos encontrándose con los ojos muertos de la leona mayor.

-Pronto tendrás que elegir porque tipo de dolor quieres pasar, todos pasaron por ello pero solo tú tienes la opción de elegir- (Zira)

-¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?- apenas fueron entendibles sus palabras pues la zarpa de Zira la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Por qué no eres una simple leona más. Tienes un potencial del cual no te has dado cuenta pero lo desperdicias al lado de los hijos de reyes-

Zira soltó a Zuri de un jalón lastimándola un poco pero la cachorra no mostró queja.

-Me han advertido de ti antes. No caeré en los trucos de una leona la cual seguía al bastardo de Scar – dijo Zuri una vez que su miedo paso transformándose en odio. Aun así apenas sus amenazas llegaron a los oídos de Zira.

La imponente leona ante todo pronóstico soltó una carcajada baja irguiendo esa sonrisa que tanto le repugnaba a Zuri.

-Es mejor que cuides tus palabras. Te sugiero que no hables de lo que no sabes o podrías morderte la lengua-

-¡Ya basta! Hablas demasiado pero al mismo tiempo no dices nada. Si tienes algo que decir hazlo ya-

-Es obvio que te han ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo…- Zira regreso por sus pasos pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de la cachorra se detuvo -¿Quieres respuestas? ¿Por qué no se las pides a tu asquerosa hermana? Pequeña Zuri-

Dicho esto, Zira desapareció con una mirada de victoria en su rostro.

Zuri volvió a quedar en shock.

¿Por qué Zira sabía su nombre si nunca se lo dijo? Ni siquiera recordaba habérselo dicho a Nuka pero más importante… ¿Cómo era posible que Zira supiera de la existencia de Tiifu?

Todo aquello no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Tojo se lo dijo en su momento: "Hay más de ti de lo que crees", "Busca la verdad" y ahora esto. Con estas afirmaciones ya se esperaba mentiras y dudas ¿pero de Tiifu? No, no podría haberle mentido. Era su hermana, la leona en la que más confiaba ¿Por qué le ocultaría algo tan importante como su pasado? Pero Zira sonaba segura y parecía hablar enserio.

Las palabras de Zira y Tojo encajaban. Debía dejar de mentirse a sí misma, todos por mucho que lo negaran buscaban su propio asunto personal y con ella no era la excepción: buscaba esa verdad desde que conoció a Tojo.

Dentro de su pecho algo se estrujaba.

Haber recorrido un largo camino, pasado por dramas infantiles solo para que al final se diera cuenta de que sus respuestas habían estado a su lado siempre: _Tiifu_.

Pero no más, no más juegos, no más mentiras…estaba harta.

Zira no era una leona a la que se le pudiera creer lo que dice pero el hecho de haber pronunciado su nombre y a Tiifu era más que suficiente para ella.

Encontraría a su hermana y esta vez no sería un "reencuentro feliz"

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **En fin, ya he regresado a clases y no se cada cuando pueda actualizar pero lo vuelvo a repetir: Yo no abandonaré la historia por nada.**

 **También aviso aquí por cualquier cosa que cancelaré mi segundo fic "La verdadera guardia de león" por diferentes motivos. Quiero concentrarme en esta primera historia y en sus posibles secuelas ya que hay mucho que contar.**

 **Sigueme en Twitter ya que ahí aviso cuando actualizó y otras cosillas: Bako_Jabes**

 **Deviantart: Bako-Jabes**

 **Youtube: Bako Jabes (algún día subiré algo nuevo, lo prometo :v)**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	35. Corazas de Plástico

**ShadowKopa:** Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que le guste el KiaraxKopa (aunque ya sabía de la existencia de estos fans jaja) Bueno, este fic no lo tendrá, eso si te lo puedo asegurar pero quien sabe, quizá algún día haga una historia con ese ship… aunque sería muy raro xD algo fuera de mi zona de confort pero todo depende del apoyo y recibimiento. Hay gente que se puede ofender pero realmente no me desagrada ningún ship. Cada personaje es único. Ahora sobre tus preguntas si gustas hacérmelas vía mensaje privado por aquí ya que es la página de la que siempre estoy pendiente por los reviews. Que por cierto seguramente las preguntas son sobre inconsistencias o fallos de la misma xD recuerda que soy nuevo en esto aún.

 **Diox Fenix:** Muchas gracias por tus ideas! Ya tengo el desenlace de cada personaje y creo que no te decepcionara… o eso espero.

 **Neverkix24:** Me agrada Neko y sus explosiones de fangirl jaja espero conseguir más de ello. Nos vemos en wattpad también y por cierto! Espero que algún día te animes a escribir una historia. Ahí estaré para leerla :)

 ** _(Cito review ya que me aparece como Guest):_**

 _"Tranquilo actualiza cuando puedas!.. y Ooh.. qué triste.. tambien te seguia en ese fic.. se me parecia interesante.. pero bueno.. es tu decicion .. Al cap.. pobre Kion tan inseguro.. pero ahora Esbe lo podra ayudar a entrebar.. Zuri.. por fa no creas en Zira está loca.. pero esa verdad.. cual sera?.. y porque la respuesta la tendra Zuri?.. Mmm.. que misterio... Ah!.. no puedo esperar a ver como sera la primera interaccion de Kiara con su.. " misterioso leon" jiji bueno me despido.. Espero leerte pronto"_

-La verdad llegará pronto. A decir verdad ya estamos en la recta final de la historia pues el climax de la misma está a pocos capítulos (según mis cálculos). Ahora ya no tienes que esperar más por Kiara y su… "misterioso león" jaja

 **CesarHoney11:** Gracias Cesar! Significa mucho. Sobre el pasado de las cachorras… es negro… muy negro pero ya llegará :)

 **Simba 27:** Créeme, la idea es que toda la "saga" se componga de 3 fics. Espero todo salga bien y que pueda llegar a escribirlos más unos OneShot que se me ocurren.

 ** _(Cito review ya que me aparece como Guest):_**

 _"Tus fics cada vez son más impactantes, esta última parte me dejo con duda y algo de escalofrío, no se que planeas pero creo que será algo grande, y al menos me alegra que Esbe quiera ayudar a Kion con sus problemas, pero ya está bastante alejado de sus amigos y hermanos, solo tengo una pregunta, se que no puedes responder pero al menos me gustaría que dieras una pista, piensas hacer que ocurra una tragedia para que Zuri se vuelva mala? Los cachorros ya han tenido muchos problemas como para perder a una de los suyos._

 _Aún debo digo que tu fic fue bueno, y con mucho suspenso."_

-Al menos en mi cabeza lo veo como algo grande jaja solo espero llegar a causar ese impacto y que decir? Me gusta el drama y suspenso por eso siempre trato de dejar los capítulos así xD

Y no, nada de spoilers o pistas jajaja perdón. Ah! Y los problemas de los cachorros apenas empiezan xD

 **vicky2407:** Muchísimas gracias :D Bueno, Simba y su equipo están en la búsqueda de sus hijos y Nala se ha quedado con una parte de la manada en la roca del rey. Lo de Fuli solo queda esperar :)

En fin…

Por cierto que alguien una vez me preguntó sobre qué diablos con los títulos de algunos capítulos xD Bueno, me gusta jugar con ellos y no deben tomarse literalmente. Siempre buscó más un trasfondo, significado o un doble sentido.

 **CORAZAS DE** **PLÁSTICO**

Aquel día, la ceremonia de "bienvenida" fue totalmente extraña.

Zira recibió a los recién llegados en la entrada de la cueva donde les dirigía unas palabras que no alcanzaban a llegar a los jóvenes oídos de los cachorros.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus labios secos y no daba buena espina.

Nadie movía ni un musculo por lo cual Kiara, Kopa y Zuri tampoco, solo se dedicaban a mirar la escena y a cada nueva pregunta de Kopa, Vitani lo callaba.

Luego de unos minutos de dudas todos se dispersaron siguiendo con sus tareas.

Al día siguiente Zira había vuelto a escapar del reino, nadie sabía a donde se iba o que hacía. El nuevo grupo de cinco apenas y se lograban ver en el reino. Al ser jóvenes seguramente tenían sus propios intereses.

Por la mañana Kiara y Kopa lograron frenar a Vitani cuando se disponía a irse del lugar, quizá a entrenar a los cachorros o tal vez solo estaba escapando de sus amigos y sus evidentes preguntas.

Las únicas respuestas que obtuvieron fueron sobre el origen del nuevo hermano de ella. Supuestamente Zira lo había adoptado cuando lo encontró vagando sin rumbo y a punto de morir o al menos esa era la versión que daba la leona. _¿Zira salvando una vida_? Ni a Kopa ni a Kiara les convencía lo que salía de la boca de Vitani. Lo único que pudieron aceptar como real fue que él no era hijo de Zira, era evidente que era de fuera o quizá del reino del que se adueñó.

Fuera lo que fuera, Vitani fue clara al momento de advertir a los leones de Prindelands: _-no se acerquen a él ni a los otros cuatro-_

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de seguir con su rumbo seguida de Kopa quien no paraba con sus preguntas.

Kiara se quedó en su lugar observando a los dos.

Ella no se iba a quedar con solo palabras… quería verlo por sus propios ojos pues su interés por estos nuevos leones era notable… era por lo que había ido hasta ese lugar.

Kiara llevaba minutos caminando. Se había guiado de su sentido del olor para seguir el rastro mientras que al mismo tiempo se preocupaba por Zuri pues no la habían visto desde que despertaron y cada vez era más distante, ya no solo con Kopa si no con ella también.

Dejo al lado sus preocupaciones cuando escuchó unas voces masculinas cerca de ella. Al comienzo no prestó atención al tema de conversación pues solo le basto el sonido para saber que los había encontrado, aunque no era como si se estuvieran escondiendo pues bien sabía Kiara que era su hogar y que la forastera era ella.

Mirando sus patas y el suelo frente a ellas, para no pisar alguna rama o patear piedras sueltas, se acercó hasta el origen de la plática.

La leona de ojos rojizos llegó hasta el tronco grueso de un árbol donde con cuidado asomó su cabeza encontrándose así con la imagen que esperaba… cinco leones machos esparcidos por el lugar. Un león acostado en el suelo, otro más sentado y dos más de pie jugando con algo que no pudo identificar en el suelo. Parecía ser el juego más divertido del mundo pues las carcajadas gruesas se escuchaban en voz alta, cosa que le indicaba que no había sido descubierta aún.

Veía atenta cada movimiento cuando dirigió su mirada al león restante del grupo. Aquel que se topó cara a cara y directo a los ojos durante breves segundos y más importante… el responsable de los eventos de las últimas semanas.

Le bastó solo unos segundos a Kiara para saber que aquel individuó de ojos verdes era quien se aparecía en sus sueños, quien traería, junto a ella, paz a Prindelands y a los desterrados.

El hermano de Vitani observaba a sus compañeros, acostado encima de una roca, ir de un lado a otro pateando y aventando lo que sea que tuvieran entre las garras. Se le notaba sereno hasta el punto en que comenzó a dudar de la veracidad de las advertencias de Vitani. Pensó que quizá estaba exagerando con él y el resto.

Lamentablemente tan pronto pensó esto se le vino abajo pues en cuanto uno de los leones del grupo se movía de posición pudo ver que aquello con lo que "jugaban" era un indefenso ratón de campo.

Éste trataba desesperadamente de escapar pero los leones no daban tregua. Apenas se alejaba unos centímetros, una zarpa le caía encima solo para segundos más tarde salir volando por el cielo o rodando por el piso y que otro lo atrapara y repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

La curiosidad en los ojos de Kiara se esfumó trayendo consigo un vuelco en el corazón.

Sentía lastima por la víctima.

Hasta su posición podía escuchar los interminables chillidos del roedor.

Ver golpear su diminuto cuerpo contra el suelo o rocas le recordó a su hermano Kion. Lo que hacía él y la guardia de león por los animales del reino. Sabía que nunca permitirían eso.

Sí, Kiara podría haber cometido su primera matanza pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. Ella y Niho lo habían necesitado para comer pero estos leones… se reían y divertían con el dolor ajeno.

Tuvo que ver la escena para entender el trabajo que empeñaba su hermano. Nunca le había puesto atención o importancia a lo que hacía hasta esto. Kion protegía al indefenso y veía por los demás… idea que no estaba alejada de sus propias intenciones.

Sin tan solo pudiera hacer algo… pero no, no pudo. Sus patas no respondían solo se movían adelante y atrás inseguras y sabía que de poco serviría ir allá.

-¿Qué opinan de los nuevos?-

La voz de uno de esos leones la regresó a la realidad.

-Pfff, trio de inútiles. Nunca debieron tocar estas tierras- contestó otro con rencor.

-Zira fue clara con sus mandatos. ¿Por qué contradecirse? No tiene sentido- agregó un tercero.

-Saben que opinó de los forasteros. Son solo comida de hiena. No duraran aquí- el ultimo león golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su zarpa aprisionando al ratón y aplastando más y más hasta que algo bajo su pata crujió.

Kiara abrió los ojos como platos reflejando su miedo.

-He, ¿tú qué opinas "gran y fabuloso líder"?- preguntó el mismo león remarcando su sarcasmo y lamiéndose los dedos de su pata los cuales estaban manchados de sangre fresca mientras miraba al hermano de Vitani arriba de la piedra donde descansaba.

-¿Quieren saber que opinó? – preguntó lo más obvio levantándose de su lugar viéndolo por encima – Creo que mi madre está viendo algo en ellos que nosotros no. Para nosotros son simples forasteros pero ella ve oportunidades – el león saltó de la roca aterrizando en el suelo entre a sus compañeros – Conocen la regla de nada de forasteros. No creo que Zira haya cambiado de parecer en el tiempo que no estuvimos-

-Eso significa que no podemos matarlos- refunfuñó un presente.

Kiara sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina.

-¿Y qué sugieres, Kovu?-

-Hable con mi madre ayer y no ha querido explicar de dónde salieron ellos. Lo mejor es esperar o hasta que se aburra de ellos- respondió el mencionado -Por ahora sigamos nuestro entrenamiento en el reino-

De mala gana todos asintieron comenzando a estirar los músculos y alejándose de ahí.

Kovu fue el último en el lugar pues vigilaba al grupo.

A Kiara le extrañaba todo del león. Era considerablemente más joven que los otros cuatro pero le obedecían por lo que era claro que era el líder. ¿Qué tenía ese león que los demás no?

Kovu iba a dar el primer paso para alcanzar al resto pero en ese momento salió volando un pájaro de entre las ramas del árbol de donde se escondía Kiara poniéndola en alerta pues el león macho volteó en su dirección a causa del ruido.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un grito. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó un león del grupo volviendo.

-Escuche un ruido- respondió el líder.

-Solo fue un ave-

-No, fue algo diferente-

El corazón de Kiara latía con fuerza y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Deja atrás tu paranoia y larguémonos de aquí-

Kovu se plantó en el suelo unos segundos más para luego voltear y seguir su camino.

Cuando ya no escuchó ruido alguno, Kiara soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

Armándose de valor salió de su escondite dando de frente con el lugar donde hace unos minutos platicaba el grupo. En el suelo a lo lejos pudo ver lo que quedaba del cuerpo del ratón y por primer vez en su vida sintió nauseas al ver sangre. Sangre derramada para nada. Todo su viaje se había preguntado cómo sería aquel león con el que soñaba, incluso le hacía ilusión conocerlo pero entonces ¿Por qué ahora solo sentía miedo de él? De él y de su grupo. Era algo con lo que no esperaba encontrarse.

Estaba segura, era él a quien buscaba no había duda. Ese brillo verde era inconfundible pero consigo traía decepción.

Sus garras se clavaban en la tierra y su ceño se fruncía. No, no iba a acabar así. Tanto trabajo, tanto sacrificio, tantas despedidas no iban a ser en vano. Lucharía por lo que se planteó desde el inicio, no sería fácil pero sabría quién es verdaderamente Kovu.

Dejo su miedo, sabiendo los peligros y siguió al grupo.

Con lo que no contaba es que ellos no se quedaban en un lugar fijo. Caminaban de un lado a otro practicando diferentes movimientos de combate, fuerza y rapidez. Esto desgastó rápidamente a Kiara que después de ver durante horas a los machos se dispuso a volver al reino.

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y un bostezo se hiso presente.

La noche fría cayó rápidamente y a lo lejos se divisaba el reino de Zira. Kiara esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos cuando un carraspeo de garganta la detuvo.

Ella quedó congelada en su lugar y después de un rato logró girar la cabeza a su derecha encontrándose a un león encima de un tronco caído.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban entre la espesa oscuridad.

El felino dio un salto cayendo frente a Kiara haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco pero sin darle la espalda.

-Ko…kovu- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- su rostro no daba emoción alguna y a cada paso que ella retrocedía él se acercaba más.

-Yo… a mi… me… me lo dijo Vitani- trató de dibujar una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Kovu arqueó una ceja ante su actitud.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- (kovu)

Kiara al ver en gesto en su rostro frenó causando que aquel león hiciera lo mismo. No parecía una amenaza sino simplemente una sencilla pregunta.

-No- contestó Kiara firme o tratando de parecerlo.

-¿Y porque retrocedes?-(kovu)

-No más. Mi padre siempre me dice que nunca le dé la espalda a un forastero-

-Niña, creo que estas un poco perdida. Aquí tú eres la forastera-

Kiara iba a responderle encarándolo pero al abrir la boca tuvo que cerrarla inmediatamente pues sabía que tenía razón.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás porque nos estabas espiando?- volvió a interrogar Kovu al no obtener respuesta.

Kiara sintió los nervios florecer nuevamente, había sido descubierta sin siquiera saberlo.

-No… no sé de qué hablas- (Kiara)

-¿Me vas a decir que no fuiste tú quien estuvo todo el día observándonos?- Kovu comenzó a caminar alrededor de la felina mientras ella lo seguía con la vista – Puede que los demás no se dieran cuenta de ello pero no fue mi caso. Te descubrí desde que comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento-

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?-

-Tengo un agudo sentido del oído. Podría saber fácilmente lo que sucede en el reino vecino- contestó Kovu deteniéndose frente a Kiara cerrando los ojos e inflando el pecho con orgullo. Era obvio que exageraba pero se notaba a leguas que le gustaba alardear y quizá le había funcionado pues la mirada de Kiara se transformaba en asombró.

-Wow, ¿enserio?-

Kovu vio la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de esa extraña leona y no pudo evitar sorprenderse pues nunca había visto una reacción así.

El león borró su sonrisa arrogante regresando a su carácter habitual.

-Bueno, quizá exageré pero si soy el mejor del grupo y agradece que ellos no se dieran cuenta de tú presencia pues no tienen la paciencia que tengo yo. Hubieran acabado contigo sin dudarlo-

-No importa. Ya he estado en peligro muchas veces, tuve que hacer cosas que la mayoría de las leonas de mi edad no deberían hacer-

Kovu ahogó una risa sarcástica en la garganta.

-Créeme niña, no sabes lo que dices. Tú que sabrás de una vida difícil si se nota que eras la hija consentida de papi-

-No me conoces- Kiara arrugó su entrecejo. ¿De qué se trataban estas diferentes caras de aquel león? Piadoso, arrogante, sarcástico… no entendía nada.

-No necesito hacerlo. Solo eres una niña perdida-

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Cumpliré mi misión contigo o sin ti!- soltó Kiara sin pensar en sus palabras.

Kovu quedó mudo ante el repentino grito de ella y pareciera que toda la sabana había quedado sin habla pues en ese momento solo se escuchaba su respiración.

-¿Qué?- (Kovu)

Kiara bajo rápidamente la mirada al suelo. Parecía estar sollozando pero Kovu no pudo comprobarlo pues no veía sus ojos.

-Olvídalo, llámame como quieras. Poco importa, esto no se trata de mí o de ti… sino de mi manada, tu manada… nuestra manda-

Kovu no entendía nada de lo que salía de su boca. La observó durante unos segundos pero ella no se movía.

-Dime porque estás aquí- pidió amablemente Kovu por primera vez en todo el día. Incluso parecía otro.

Kiara levantó la cabeza hacia él y en sus ojos no había rastro de lágrimas. Quizá todo lo imaginó él.

-Hace semanas tuve un sueño, una visión. Un león de mi edad me llamaba. Estaba guiándome a un camino diferente al resto, uno diferente al Prindelands o… a las lejanías donde había paz para todos… forasteros y leones del reino. Llegó un punto donde no pude quedarme sin hacer nada. No era un simple sueño todo aquello así que con mis dos hermanos y mis dos mejores amigas me embarqué a tierras inhóspitas. Deje a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi manad atrás solo para encontrar aquel león pues sabía que junto a él todo lo quería se volvería real… y heme aquí-

Kiara hiso una pausa para ver a atenta los ojos verdes de aquel extraño. Estos reflejaban algo que no supo identificar pero su rostro era serio… atento a cada palabra.

-Debes creer que estoy loca por hacer tal cosa. Poner a mi familia en peligro pero quisiera que entendieras que todo lo hago para el beneficio de mi manda, TODA mi manda y parte de ella está ahora en tu reino por culpa de malas decisiones y envidias pero ¿sabes algo? Te he mentido… no puedo hacerlo sola. Necesito la ayuda de aquel que me ha guiado hasta aquí- (kiara)

-¿Por qué me dices esto? A mí, a un extraño- el semblante de Kovu no había cambiado y su voz era casi perceptible, como si supiera lo que viniera.

-Tú eres ese león. Tú me trajiste hasta aquí- dijo Kiara en un suspiro. De la nada sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, como si su alma se hubiera desprendido de este y una pesadez se hacía presente.

Ella espero temerosa a una respuesta y deseaba que sus palabras hubieran llegado a los oídos de Kovu pues no quería repetirlas. Sentía que de ser hacia se desmayaría.

Kovu la miraba de arriba abajo como buscando algo. Su boca se entreabría y sus ojos no estaban quietos.

La tensión se hacía más fuerte a cada momento pero Kiara no lo culpaba. Es decir, ¿Cómo reaccionaría cualquiera ante esas palabras? Y más viniendo de una extraña.

-Yo…- Kiara trató de explicar sus palabras pero fue interrumpida.

-Debes irte-(Kovu)

Los ojos de Kiara regresaron rápidamente a las gemas color jade del macho, los cuales habían descendido a cada segundo… a falta de consuelo.

La mirada de la felina exigía explicaciones a gritos.

-¿Qué?- (Kiara)

-Tú y tus amigos. Si quieres lo mejor para ellos es mejor que desaparezcan de aquí- Lo que decía Kovu no eran amenazas y su rostro lo reflejaba. Era un expresión extraña… rosando la preocupación – No sabes de lo que son capaces los leones de este reino y no podrás defenderte de la realidad con sueños. Si en verdad te preocupas por el bienestar de tus amigos se habrán marchado antes del amanecer-

Y sin decir Kovu dio media vuelta caminando al reino tratando de adoptar sus expresiones habituales pero sin mucho éxito. Sus ojos entreabiertos no daban pie a buenas explicaciones de su repentino cambio de humor.

Por su lado, Kiara lo vio marcharse.

No podía creerlo. Ahí, en su lugar inmóvil solo el viento la consolaba mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco.

 _¿Era real esto?_

 _¿Así terminaba todo?_

 _¿Todo lo vivido para nada?_

Por un momento deseo fuertemente que todo se tratara de una mentira, de un sueño del cual despertar y que nunca hubieran salido de Prindelands.

Ella era de aquellos que se negaban a mostrar sus sentimiento frente a los demás pero en ese exacto segundo sentía la necesidad de llorar descontroladamente. Las ventanas de su alma picaban amenazando con soltar las primeras lágrimas pero pudo contenerlas.

Ahora más que nunca el futuro era incierto pero tenía dos opciones: Hacerle caso a ese león, el que irónicamente le había dicho que partiera o quedarse y luchar sola por lo que creía, aunque como ya lo había dicho, no estaba segura de ser capaz. También se preguntaba si quizá se equivocó… ya no solo de león sino al tomar su decisión.

Estaba acorralada.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 ** _-Pero Bako, la actitud de Kovu no es así._**

 ** _-Lo sé pero este es un "universo" diferente en el que Kovu no ha vivido lo mismo que el otro._**

 ** _-Aaaah ok… entonces ponte a actualizar más rapido!_**

 ** _-Nel!_**

 **Ok ok ok, creo que no había actualizado en dos semanas (creo) pero sino lo hacía ahora nunca lo iba a hacer.**

 **He estado presionado en la Uni y por lo mismo se me van las ganas pero ya me he hecho un compromiso.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, perdón si fue algo corto pero ya me entenderán cuando entren a la universidad jaja**

 ***Bueno, además de sus increíbles opiniones también quiero hacer más dinámico este fic, entre ustedes y yo para conocernos mejor así que en cada cap (eso espero) les dejaré una pregunta al final.**

 **En esta ocasión y retomando el comentario de un lector les pregunto:**

 ** _¿Qué opinas de un ship entre KiaraxKopa/Kion?_**

 **Recuerden dar su opinión siempre respetando la opinión del resto. Cada cabeza es un mundo y no incitemos el odio. Gracias**

 **En fin, un fuerte abrazo a todos y nos leeremos en el siguiente cap.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga.**


	36. Lágrimas

**Seekaerl:** Sí, realmente esos ships son temas muy delicados jaja pero cada cabeza es un mundo.

 **CesarHoney11** : Siempre me encanta leer tus comentarios, colega. Ahora sobre lo de mi "segunda historia"… técnicamente sería la tercera xD pero como abandone esos proyectos ya no los cuento, realmente fueron mis inicios aquí. Después de un año más o menos nació esta segunda cuenta. No sé si te interese leerlos solo por curiosidad pero aviso que esos fics no son de TLK/G sino de Kung Fu Panda ya que en ese tiempo me clave con las películas. Si realmente te interesa pondré el nombre de esos fics (y mi antigua cuenta) en el siguiente cap o mándame un mensaje privado. Ahora tu segundo comentario… ¡Me ha encantado! Puede sonar absurdo pero que alguien saque teorías de mi historia me emociona ya que me dice que estoy haciendo ciertas cosas bien. Como fan yo siempre traigo teorías en la cabeza sobre las series que sigo y que alguien me diga (escriba) que hace lo mismo con lo que hago es increíble y sí realmente te expresas muy bien, cada review tuyo es como una terapia xD

 ** _(Cito review del cap #35)_**

 _"Al igual que el otro fic este está lleno de suspenso, la misión de Kiara se complicó muchísimo más, y a qué te refieres con "los problemas de los cachorros apenas comienzan"? Ya estoy adivinandoue si dejar un trama a Zuri, pero estás diciendo que tendrán más problemas? Los cachorros ya tienen demasiados, no quiero imaginar que otra cosa tienes en mente. No se que piensen los demás reviews pero yo quisiera un buen final para todos, aunque tú digas que habrá una continuación."_

-Sí la verdadera trama apenas comienza y vendrán sucesos que serán críticos para el futuro de este fic. No me gusta hacerte sufrir pero una historia sin drama creo que no sería interesante xD necesita de ella! Soy creul contigo, lo sé :(

 **ShadowKopa:** Me gusta como piensas 7u7 jaja bueno ya enserio… En cierta parte tienes razón solo que como ya lo mencione es un tema delicado. Los únicos fics de ese tipo que he encontrado son en inglés, no sé si es bueno o malo pero en fin. Ahora sobre lo de la historia y lo que comenté sobre el final del arco… es verdad, me contradigo un poco pero es porque no hay que olvidar que este fic no es final de lo que tengo planeado. Se abren nuevas sub-tramas que quizá no alcance a cerrar o a tocar completamente en esta historia pero para esos son las secuelas, ya solo queda esperar. Un enorme saludo!

 **Never y Neko:** NEKO, NEKO, NEKO! Tranquila xD fue solo una pregunta, nada de qué preocuparse jaja.

Por cierto, me emociona lo de tu fic, por favor avísame cuando lo subas, estaré en primera fila para leerlo :3

 **Mab:** Me alegro que uses tu apodo (a.k.a) en los comentarios ya que así puedo identificarlos mejor. Ya tengo identificadas a unas personas a las que les tengo un cariño especial. Sí, la actitud de Kovu es diferente pero es porque ha pasado por ciertas cosas que lo hicieron así. Enserio pasó un mes?! xD según yo fue como dos semanas jaja que rápido se pasa el tiempo y sí tengo la misma historia colgada en wattpad, puedes buscarla con el mismo nombre y ya que estas ahi pásame tu cuenta para seguirte y si tienes un fic publicado seguro me doy una vuelta :)

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Quizá se malentendió mi pregunta… NO METERÉ EL SHIP KIARAXKOPA/KION EN ESTE FIC, solo fue eso, una pregunta, tranquilos. La mayoría de las preguntas que les haré serán abiertas es decir que no influirán en el fic, solo quiero saber su opinión de ciertos temas. Ya si abro un nuevo fic con este ship en el futuro es otro tema.

Bien, una vez aclarado esto comencemos…

 **LÁGRIMAS**

La orden fue clara.

 _(Flashback)_

 _-¿Nos llamaste, madre?- preguntó Kovu entrando a la cueva seguido por los cuatro leones restantes de su grupo._

 _La noche había caído el mismo día que el león había tenido su primer "charla" con Kiara. Al parecer alguien más había visto la escena y lo que presenció le provocó un asco terrible… algo así como un presentimiento amargo y un mal sabor de boca._

 _-Hay un asunto del que tratar- respondió Zira de espaldas al grupo. Esta parecía observar la pared al fondo de la cueva como si fuera lo más interesante del universo pues no movía ni un solo musculo._

 _-Espero que se traté de esos asquerosos leones nuevos- puso de su parte el león más grande de los cinco. No era un secreto para nadie que entre él y Kovu había una revalidad pues Nak (como era su nombre) siempre había sentido que la elección de Scar al escoger a Kovu como su líder había sido una equivocación. Ese enano nunca sería un líder nato._

 _Kivu no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz en gesto de desagrado al escuchar esa rasposa voz en el aire._

 _-Efectivamente – Zira se levantó de su lugar volteando lentamente hacia ellos. Sus grandes ojos rojizos resaltaban entra la oscuridad al punto en que parecía que solo existían estos y su silueta se desvanecía - ¿Saben porque siguen vivos en este lugar?-_

 _-Es obvio que hay algo que no nos has dicho sobre ellos- dijo Kovu firme. Cuando exigió respuestas no las obtuvo y le molestaba eso._

 _-Tenía planes muy buenos para ellos. No somos los únicos interesados en esos tres pero no puedo arriesgarme más- Zira se acercaba cada vez más a ellos a paso lento, como luciéndose a cada paso – No hay tiempo-_

 _-¿Arriesgarte a qué?- (Kovu)_

 _Zira hiso un pausa en su marcha observando a cada uno._

 _-Vitani ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Kopa- La leona dio una gran paso hacían enfrente cortando la distancia entre ellos – ¡La está persuadiendo!- Otro paso más, parecía golpear sus patas fuertemente contra el suelo -¡Se está haciendo débil!-_

 _Los cinco leones escucharon claramente el rugido en su garganta a nada de salir._

 _-No permitiré que nadie flaquee o trate de lavarle el cerebro a mi manda- (Zira)_

 _-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos entonces?- se adelantó a preguntar Nak, se notaba impaciente y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en sus labios._

 _Zira se tranquilizó al ver este gesto e inmediatamente lo copió en su propio rostro para luego sentarse donde había llegado. Se llevó una pata frente a la cara sacando las garras y admirándolas una por una._

 _-Quiero que los maten-(Zira)_

 _Rápidamente los gritos y rugidos exaltados de los leones presentes hicieron eco dentro de esa gran roca._

 _Kovu prefirió no decir nada, su semblante permaneció serio. Dentro de su cabeza sabía que el plan de Zira no llegaría a realizarse pues en el fondo presentía que sus advertencias sobre ese sitio hacia Kiara la regresarían a la razón._

 _Probablemente al amanecer ya no habría rastro de ellos._

 _-¿Cómo los matamos? ¿Uno por uno? ¿Al grupo entero? ¿Los degollamos? ¿Los…?- preguntaba con excitación un tercer león sacando de sus pensamientos a Kovu._

 _-No me importa como los maten. Solo los quiero sin vida- Interrumpió Zira clavando sus garras en el suelo y dejando las respectivas marchas tras éstas._

 _(Fin de Fashback)_

Pero las sospechas de Kovu se vinieron abajo cuando al día siguiente, a unos metros lejos de él y de los leones detrás suyo, vieron a Kiara cerca de un rio junto otra leona que había llegado con ellos pero que apenas veían en el reino.

No importaba realmente. La intención era la misma fuera quien fuera: acabar con los forasteros.

Había llegado otro día pero las nubes tapaban el cielo como ya era común los últimos días a causa de la temporada de lluvias.

Kiara y Zuri agachaban la cabeza para beber del rio.

Kopa no estaba con ellas pero ya no era extraño pues pasaba casi todo el día con Vitani.

Mientras bebía al mismo tiempo que su amiga, Kiara dedicó unos segundos a observarla. Zuri cerraba los ojos saciando su sed y parecía hacerlo lentamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

No pasó desapercibido el aspecto descuidado de Zuri, su pelaje aunque limpio se notaba despeinado y esto llamó la atención de Kiara pues conociéndola sabía que ella no permitiría que la vieran así.

-¿Ya estas lista para hablar?- preguntó Kiara preocupada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no hay de qué hablar- contestó Zuri mientras unas gotas resbalaban de su barbilla mojada. Había levantado su cabeza para contestar pero ahora perecía volver a bajarla aunque Kiara no se lo permitió parándose frente a ella. No le importó entrar al rio y mojarse las patas al hacerlo.

-Zuri, no soy tonta. Algo te pasa y quiero ayudar. Déjame hacerlo- suplicaba Kiara pero quedo atónita al escuchar una pequeña y corta risita carente de humor escapar de los labios de su amiga.

-No, no lo eres para nada- dijo Zuri bajando la mirada para no toparse con los ojos de la princesa.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era sarcasmo lo que maquillaba las palabras de la leona? Parecía estar burlándose de ella pero no, el corazón de Kiara no quería creerlo.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- por primera vez la voz de Kiara era firme y seca. Fue aquí cuando Zuri calló levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-El hecho de que crees que no eres una "tonta" cuando todo este tiempo desde que nos separamos te han visto la cara… a ti, a Kion, a Tiifu… pero sobre todo a Niho- Una sonrisa amarga volvió a formarse en el rostro de Zuri.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- nada pintaba bien en esta situación.

-Oh pobre Niho, tan noble, tan buen león. Es una pena que no esté al tanto de lo que ha sucedido. Es tan cruel cuando te esconden la verdad y más cuando es alguien en que confías, ¿no es cierto?- (Zuri)

Kiara subía y bajaba la mirada inspeccionando a la leona. Por un momento no la reconoció.

-Pero tu hermano…-

Fue ahí cuando Kiara apunto sus orejas hacia ella prestando toda su atención.

-Kopa tratando de hacer lo correcto siempre… Es todo lo contrario a Niho-

-¡Basta! Estas hablando de mi hermano, si hay algo que tienes que decir de él hazlo ya- involuntariamente los colmillos de Kiara se asomaron.

-Kopa le ocultó a Niho lo que le sucedió a Tojo- la sonrisa no se iba.

-¿Qué…que le sucedió a Tojo?- preguntó Kiara temiendo la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Zuri se ensanchó y al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Kiara se aceleraba, una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Zuri congelando a la leona de ojos rojos y pareciendo para el tiempo.

Kiara nunca la había visto soltar una mísera lágrima.

-Tojo está muerto. Murió tratando de protegernos- la actitud de Zuri dio un giro drástico, ahora su voz se escuchaba temblorosa pero la sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer. El interior de Zuri se había desboronando.

Kiara no sabía qué hacer. Su pecho se estrujaba por la noticia pero ver en ese estado a Zuri era como si alguien le atravesara el corazón. En ese momento volvieron a ser unas niñas indefensas.

Los sollozos de Zuri llegaron hasta los oídos de Kiara regresándola a la realidad. Los ojos de la princesa de prindelands picaban amenazando con traer lágrimas y acompañar a Zuri en su dolor. Verla así ayudó a comprender lo importante que había sido Tojo para ella a pesar de no haber convivido lo suficiente.

Kiara se dio un paso, lo suficiente como para bajar su rostro, como lo había hecho Zuri después de dar la noticia para que no la viera, y regalarle una caricia de consuelo en la mejilla.

-No tenía idea de lo que les tocó vivir. Lo lamento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir pues sentía que si decía algo más Zuri se apartaría o saldría corriendo de ahí. Para su suerte no fue así y la leona quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

-Ya no quiero mentiras. Estoy harta, Kiara- confesó Zuri lamentándose.

-No te preocupes, desde ahora ya no habrá más. Avisaremos a los demás de la noticia y todo se arreglará- consoló Kiara sin extinguir el contacto.

Zuri se talló los ojos y la nariz tratando de calmarse sin mucho éxito. Era un manojo de nervios en ese momento.

-Hay algo más sobre Kopa-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Kiara mientras levantaba el rostro pero algo la distrajo repentinamente. Sus ojos enfocaban algo a unos metros.

-Él y yo…-

-Mierda…- susurró Kiara pero claramente la escuchó Zuri.

-No es lo que tú crees, fue simplemente un error que no debió suceder-

-¡Zuri! No es eso. Mira- dijo Kiara señalando con la cabeza.

La leona mencionada volteó hacia sus espaldas y la sangre se heló para ambas. La sensación comenzaba a hacerse familiar.

Horrorizadas, ambas vieron como Kovu y otros cuatro leones machos caminaban en su dirección y no daba un presentimiento. Varios de ellos mostraban los colmillos y ahogaban un rugido en su garganta.

Instintivamente Kiara se puso en posición de ataque esperando lo peor y para su mala suerte no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

-Se ha terminado, forasteras- amenazó Nak quien fue el primero en hablar para luego desfundar sus garras – Es el final del camino-

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Bueno, un poco corto a lo que tenía planeado pero hay veces en las que me extiendo demasiado en alguna parte, además está el asunto de la Uni y prefería traerles algo mientras.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo para ustedes.**

 **Por cierto, Nak es miembro del grupo de Kovu y creo que no he utilizado ese nombre. Si ya lo use para otro personaje por favor me avisan xD**

 **Y hoy una nueva pregunta:**

 ** _¿Cómo conociste o llegaste a mi fic?_** **Puede ser desde lo más simple; buscando en internet, una recomendación… Mufasa iluminó tu camino xD Como haya sido quiero saber :)**

 **En fin, sería todo y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	37. Harto y Cansado

**Flower99Upendi** : Agus, es bueno leerte por acá. En fin, sabes lo difícil que es escribir un solo capitulo? xD Debo cuidar muchas cosas y en cada capítulo me arriesgo al estropear la historia. Jaja sí de tu historia ya me la habías contado y me honra que te hayas desvelado hasta leer todo lo que llevaba pero el que te hayas llevado la sorpresa de que no estaba completo no es mi culpa, ahí mismo en fanfiction te dice si está completa o no :v

 **seekaerl:** Ya te reconocí jaja he visto varias de tus publicaciones en ELDS y creo que nos seguimos en wattpad y twitter xD También espero tener un tiempo libre para leer tu fic.

 **ShadowKopa:** El plan original de Zira sobre los cachorros aún no están revelados pero me gusta como piensas. Sobre Kovu… recordemos que en la segunda película también se menciona que este cachorro fue elegido por Scar en vida así que… Pero no te preocupes, de poco a poco se revelará todo. Jaja ya van dos personas que se toparon con que la historia no estaba terminada y sí adivinaste, dejaré en suspenso lo de Kiara y Zuri xD

 **HARTO Y CANSADO**

Las imágenes y recuerdos de los últimos días se instalaron en su mente al rojo vivo.

Cada entrenamiento, cada charla con Esbe… cada caída y cada tropiezo.

Todo se repetía una y otra vez remarcando sus errores.

 _-¡No puedo con esto!- exclamó Kion a los cuatro vientos hace dos días cuando, en un entrenamiento físico impartido por el mismo líder de los Alba, cayó de culo al suelo tratando de subir un gran árbol._

 _Esbe había insistido en que tratara de subir, a lo que Kion no le encontró sentido._

 _-¡¿De qué me servirá esto?!- alegó el león enfadado desde el suelo y con unas pequeñas gotas en sus ojos ante la impotencia._

 _-Para ser mejor león y curarte de tus miedos no solo necesitas limpiar tu mente. También tu cuerpo debe estar sano y en equilibrio- Dijo tranquilamente Esbe sentado a unos pasos de distancia._

 _-No puedo- reafirmó Kion levantando las patas traseras con un leve temblor. Sentía el cuerpo cansado y no precisamente por los entrenamientos. Había tenido varios de ellos antes de ser el líder de la guardia pero no estaba del mejor ánimo. Sus ojos pesaban y las ojeras delataban su estado anímico._

 _-Dilo por tercera vez y acabaremos con esto –Dijo Esbe subiendo el volumen de su voz lo que atrajo la atención de Kion – En mi manda no permito leones débiles, tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo veo son más claras las diferencias entre tu reino y el mío-_

 _-¿No era suficiente el color de pelaje?- agregó Kion sin ganas._

 _-Las diferencias no están en la piel ni en el físico si no en tus palabras. Los leones de mi manada, mi familia, saben cuál es su lugar y ninguno se da por vencido por que se conocen, conocen sus fortalezas y debilidades… conocen sus miedos. Venga el peligro que venga ellos siempre los enfrentan, desde el cachorro hasta el anciano y tú… imploras ayuda con los ojos aunque tu boca permanezca cerrada. Te doy mi pata, te entreno personalmente, de lo que muchos no pueden tener el privilegio y lo primero que haces es rendirte-_

 _Sus palaras se clavaron en el pecho y corazón de Kion. No pudo verlo a los ojos y una mezcla de impotencia y odio le llenó el cuerpo._

 _¿Odio? Estaba seguro que era eso pero no para el anciano león sino para sí mismo._

 _-Piensa y reflexiona. Si quieres ganarle a tus pensamientos te veo mañana- y sin más Esbe dio media vuelta y partió hacia el reino dejando a un confundido y cansado león._

 _Kion se sentó repasando lo que acababa de escuchar. Todo era cierto pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que debía enfrentar._

 _Scar, La Guardia de León, su familia… a sí mismo._

 _Todo pesaba en su cabeza a tal punto en que comenzó a sentir jaqueca trayendo con ello unos dientes que se presionaban unos contra otros. ¿Cómo lidiar con eso?_

 _En ese momento solo quería tener una charla con Mufasa pero desde que comenzó a tener esos sueños con Scar su mente estaba bloqueada y la conexión con su abuelo parecía haber desaparecido._

 _Esbe estaba para ayudarlo pero ¿Quién lo entendía mejor que su abuelo?_

 _Alzó la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados esperando recibir la refrescante brisa que al menos podría consolarlo un poco pero nunca sucedió._

 _La ausencia de esa sensación extrañó a Kion y su entrecejo poco a poco se fue arrugando. De pronto sintió sofocarse, como si el exigeno hubiera muerto también._

 _La situación lo obligó a abrir los ojos como platos y al hacerlo pudo recuperar el aliento pero todo había cambiado._

 _El cielo ya no era azul con esas características nubes oscuras de la temporada de lluvias. Ahora era un naranja rojizo y no había rastro de nubes._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó a sí mismo volteando para todos lados pero ahí no había nada. Solo un campo verde enorme que se extendía a kilómetros sin la presencia de árboles o la roca del reino cerca._

 _Su pecho comenzó a bajar y subir rápidamente y su corazón latía con fuerza. Entre el pelaje de su frente comenzó a caer sudor y a sus patas la hierba crecía lentamente._

 _-No, ¡No de nuevo!- Kion retrocedía pero no tenía a donde ir –Scar…- susurró por lo bajo sabiendo que todo se trataba de uno de sus juegos –Basta-_

 _-Kion –_

 _Escuchó una voz detrás suyo la cual reconoció fácilmente pues se estaba haciendo rutina._

 _Kion se detuvo un momento, infló sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo y volteo decidido a encararlo pero su falso valor se vino abajo al no encontrar a Scar sino la silueta de una Chetah, un hipopótamo, una garceta y un tejón. Eran sombras negras que parecían no tener un contorno visible pero Kion los reconoció sin esfuerzo._

 _-Chicos- fue lo único que salió de su boca. Si antes tenía miedo ahora sentía pavor. ¿Qué es lo que intentaba hacer Scar? –No ustedes-_

 _-¿A qué juegas?-_

 _Escuchó la voz de Besthe llamándolo comenzando a dar unos pasos hacia él a lo que los demás imitaron._

 _-Yo... yo no estoy jugando a nada- la voz de Kion temblaba y sus patas retrocedían más y más pero la distancia no aumentaba, al contrario, parecía extinguirse poco a poco._

 _-Abandonaste la guardia-_

 _Ahora era Ono quien lo acusaba desde un bajo vuelo._

 _-¡No! Estoy entrenando para ser mejor, un mejor líder… para ustedes y mi familia-_

 _-¿Mejor? – Repitió Bunga sin creerlo –Ni siquiera eres capaz de conservar el rugido-_

 _Las sombras entre más se acercaban más se aclaraban dejando a ver sus siluetas. Parecían tan reales que hiso erizarle el pelaje al león._

 _-No, Bunga no digas eso. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? Todos somos amigos- trato de hacerlo entrar en razón._

 _-¿Amigos?-_

 _Kion volteo y Fuli apareció frente a él, cara a cara haciendo que Kion diera un sobresalto para finalmente tropezar y caer al piso._

 _-Nos abandonaste- El entrecejo de Fuli estaba a no más poder y sus ojos se clavaban como dagas._

 _-No podía exponerlos a ustedes también. Ya corríamos mucho peligro con mis hermanos y ahora sé que me equivoque. Nunca debí dejar el reino –(Kion)_

 _-Ya es tarde. No pensaste en nosotros ni en tus hermanos, solo piensas en ti mismo- (Fuli)_

 _-¡No!- Kion cerró los ojos con fuerza._

 _-¡Admítelo! ¡Nos has defraudado como a todo Pridenlands!- apuñalaba verbalmente la felina._

 _-¡Para! –Las lágrimas no pidieron permiso para salir y el suelo manchado daba testimonio de esto._

 _-¡Nunca serás un buen líder!- (Fuli)_

 _(Fin del sueño)_

Kion abrió los ojos fuertemente.

Quedo unos minutos observando la nada mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de la cueva. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y las gotas en sus ojos y frente habían sido traídas a la realidad.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos no se apartaban de un solo punto y parecía que hasta sus pupilas temblaban.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que pudo contenerse. Levantó la cabeza y vio a la manada de leones blancos tumbado por todas partes. Para cualquiera la escena le habría sido curiosa pues nadie sabía cómo cabía tanto león en esa roca pero no fue el caso de Kion, él tenía otras cosas en mente.

Salió de la cueva con pesar, harto, cansado de sus sueños, de su propia mente.

Harto de Scar y de él.

* * *

-Es un lugar genial – dijo Niho recostado en el suelo sobre una gran roca plana dando a una hermosa vista de un lago amplio donde los rayos de luna le daban un toque extra al sitio. Esto más abundantes árboles y arbustos de todo tipo.

-Les dije que valdría la pena levantarse temprano. Esta es la mejor hora para ver tal espectáculo – dijo Dilla orgulloso de su idea tumbado de la misma manera que Niho.

-¿Creen que fue buena idea no despertar a Kion? Se está perdiendo de esto- (Niho)

-No ha dormido bien estas últimas semanas. Al marcharnos parecía haberlo conseguido así que es mejor darle todo el tiempo que pueda – Tiifu puso de su parte a un lado de Dilla – Ahora más que Esbe lo está entrenando-

-Pfff ¿sabes lo que daría cualquier león de aquí para que Esbe lo entrenara? Solo pocos tienen la suerte y uno de ellos es un…- pero Dilla decidió detenerse.

Tiifu alzó una ceja adivinando lo que iba a decir el albino.

-¿Un qué? ¿Un forastero?- (Tiifu)

-Sé que de donde vienen la palabra no es muy grata pero aquí no lo vemos como una ofensa. Después de todo eso es lo que son- Dilla se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Lo sabemos pero para Kion y su familia es un mal recuerdo – La leona tomó aire haciendo una pausa para luego soltarlo lentamente –Después de todo es la razón de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí-

Tiifu no pudo evitar que la imagen de Zuri apareciera en su mente. Haberse separado no había sido la mejor elección. Lo único que podía hacer era desear que haya encontrado lo que buscaba en ese sitio. Se tomó un momento para levantar la vista y mirar la enorme luna llena que adornaba el cielo.

Sí, quizá en pridelands nunca se hubieran levantado a esa hora o tan siquiera se les hubiera ocurrido pero la escena en el reino de Alba hacia que valiera la pena aunque eso implicara dormir menos. Era tan majestuosa la vista… algunas aves nocturnas se escuchaban al fondo y de vez en cuando se podían ver retomando vuelo, algunos peces en el lago que se asomaban en la superficie, inclusive algunos leones de la manada de Dilla estaban ahí. Algunos en grupo a lo lejos pero que se alcanzaban a ver pues nadie se escondía. Parecía ser el sitio favorito de todos que visitaban con regularidad. Algunas parejas jóvenes de esos singulares felinos también se apreciaban, recostados y pegando sus costados para sentir el cálido contacto del otro. Un sonrojo en las mejillas de Tiifu aparecía cada vez que al voltear a ver a esas parejas, éstas se regalaban algunas caricias en la mejilla o en el resto de la cara. No podía evitarlo, para su mala suerte siempre que volteaba se encontraba justamente con esa escena y sentía que de cierta forma violaba su privacidad aunque claro, no estaban haciendo nada malo y los susodichos estaban a la orilla del lago.

A pesar de las incomodidades, todo en ese reino era un espectáculo tanto de día como de noche.

Tanto que, a pesar que Kion estuviera recuperando sueño, quisiera que estuviera ahí para apreciar la vista con ella y sus amigos. El pensamiento le bajo un poco los ánimos.

Dilla escuchó cada palabra de la leona para luego observarla contemplar la luna. El león blanco paso su mirada al león que tenía a su derecha encontrándolo disfrutando de la fresca brisa con una sonrisa en sus labios y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco pues el sueño estaba cobrando factura.

Este acto le pareció curioso a Dilla pues en Alba, en los años que tenía de vida, nunca había escuchado a alguien quejarse de sueño pero esto se debía en parte a que los leones blancos de ese reino dormían mucho menos que otras manadas. Tenían una vida más activa y el sueño pesado no era común.

-Kion, ¿en verdad es tan especial como para que Esbe fije tanto la atención en él?- se atrevió a preguntar Dilla aprovechando que Niho poco a poco caía dormido.

Esta pregunta sorprendió a Tiifu haciendo que volteará curiosa hacia él.

-Es el líder de la Guardia de León. Tiene un cargo muy importante en el ciclo de la vida. Claro que es especial- dijo Tiifu segura de sí misma y una sonrisa lo confirmaba.

-Pero… si un cargo te hace especial…- dijo Dilla admirando las estrellas - ¿Qué ocurre con los leones simples como nosotros? ¿Acaso no tenemos voz?-

La sonrisa de Tiifu fue cayendo poco a poco y por primera vez quedo muda ante Dilla. Era algo que nunca había considerado la felina. ¿Tendría razón? Por qué de ser así… entonces ya no se trataba solo de Kiara, Kopa o Kion si no también de ella y Zuri. ¿Cuál era su destino? ¿Serían importantes siendo el destino que tuvieran?

-Sin importar el cargo… ¿Kion es especial para ti?-

Una vez más Dilla la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miró confundida y los ojos del macho pedían una respuesta la cual no llegó a completarse.

-Tiifu, Dilla –

Escucharon una voz que los llama detrás de ellos.

Los mencionados voltearon a ver el dueño de la voz y sobre una roca de considerable tamaño estaba Kion a quien el viento sacudía su melena en desarrollo y la oscuridad a penas lo dejaba asomarse pero no fue difícil reconocerlo para ambos.

-Kion – nombró Tiifu con entusiasmo pero a la vez con preocupación de verlo despierto. Kion se impulsó con las pata traseras y bajo de la roca con un salto cayendo frente a ellos quienes se pusieron de pie inmediatamente - ¿Qué haces despierto, deberías estar…?-

Pero Tiifu no pudo terminar su frase al ver el semblante del cachorro. Serio y el rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño no eran buenas señales. Apenas pudieron reconocerlo a pesar de la distancia.

-¿Estas bien?- la felina cambió su pregunta.

-Pronto lo estaré, ahora sé qué debo hacer pero necesito de su compañía- Kion paso la mirada por los tres presentes- La de todos. ¡Ahora! -

-¡Sí, vallamos por esos malos! -Niho se levantó rápidamente hablando apenas consiente de lo que sucedía pero los ojos entreabiertos y un poco de baba en la barbilla se ganaron las miradas de los presentes.

Dilla en su cabeza se preguntaba cómo era posible que se hubiera quedado dormido tan rápido.

-Como sea, vámonos- mandó Kion iniciando así su caminata.

-Espera, ¿Ahora?- cuestionó Tiifu.

-No puedo esperar ni un día más- La voz de Kion no sonaba muy amigable.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- (Dilla)

-Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos- y sin decir más y sin oposiciones los tres leones restantes lo siguieron.

Solo se escuchó un bostezo por parte de Niho.

* * *

Después de unos minutos caminando entre el reino y una pequeña selva, en la que Kion no respondió ninguna pregunta, el grupo detuvo su paso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Dilla interrogó las intenciones de Kion pues comenzaba a reconocer el lugar.

-Terminaré con esto de una vez- contestó Kion deteniéndose y apartando unos arbustos con su pata derecha dejando ver un claro de gua cristalina. El agua más pura y limpia que había en todos los reinos –Enfrentare mis miedos-

Todos se acercaron más hasta la orilla de aquel pequeño lago mirando su reflejo en el líquido excepto Kion y Dilla.

-Oh no. Kion, este claro es sagrado para mi reino. No deberíamos estar aquí, si Esbe nos encuentra…-(Dilla)

-Esbe me trajo aquí- interrumpió el cansado león- Solo aceleraré el proceso-

Kion comenzó a acercarse hasta llegar al borde ganándose la atención de Niho y Tiifu que no tenían ni idea de lo que tramaba.

-Insisto. Esto es una mala idea- Dilla dio unos pasos hacia enfrente.

-¿Y para que nos trajiste a nosotros?- preguntó Niho tratando de asimilar la situación y entender porque Dilla estaba tan alterado, era solo agua.

-De ser verdad las leyendas no sé qué pueda pasar conmigo. Si las cosas se complican saben que hacer- (Kion)

-No puedo permitirlo- (Dilla)

Kion giro la cabeza para verlo.

-Dilla, necesito esto. No tienes idea lo que es ver tus miedos noche tras noche y que hagas lo que hagas todo permanezca igual. Ya no puedo más. Si lo consigo recuperare el rugido y podre pensar con claridad, mi mente solo será mía y seguiremos con el plan de Kiara. Por favor, déjame intentarlo, por favor-

El albino no estaba seguro pero Kion sonaba desesperado y tenía razón, no sabía lo que era con lo que estaba lidiando y menos había vivido lo que ellos.

Sin remedio Dilla cayó y se sentó en su lugar esperando a que todo acabara.

Kion formó una pequeña sonrisa con el ánimo que le quedaba para luego regresar la mirada hacia el redondo lago. Éste no tenía niveles de profundidad, era solo un hoyo en la tierra a la que no se podía medir la profundidad.

Como último acto miró a su izquierda para encontrarse con Tiifu que asintió con la cabeza. No estaba muy al tanto de la situación pero si Kion creía que era lo mejor entonces también ella. A su lado derecho se encontró con Niho el cual hiso lo mismo que Tiifu y le deseo buena suerte apartándose de las bromas y poniéndose serio por un minuto.

Kion cerró los ojos.

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo como nunca lo había hecho aprisionándolo en sus pulmones y decidido, acumuló fuerza en sus patas traseras la cual utilizó para dar un gran salto al ojo del claro.

Tan pronto toco el agua todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

 _(Perspectiva de Kion)_

 _No sabía lo que había sucedido._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

 _Lo último que recuerdo era haber llevado a mis amigos al lago supuestamente milagroso. Recuerdo la preocupación en la cara de Dilla, la cara de curiosidad de Niho y los hermosos ojos de Tiifu… aquellos jades viéndome con preocupación pero ¿había sido real ese recuerdo o solo era otro estúpido sueño más?_

 _Lentamente abro los ojos y para mi sorpresa… No hay nada._

 _Todo, absolutamente todo es blanco; no hay suelo aunque me sostengo en la nada, tampoco hay pasto o árboles._

 _Es increíble y quizá este delirando pero por un segundo siento paz._

 _Como broma hacia mí mismo me pregunto si me abre ahogado y eh muerto._

 _Dicen que al morir sientes tu cuerpo liberarse de los problema y quizá sea el caso._

 _Lamentablemente entre esa paz y pensamientos absurdos ocurre algo. Siento un temblar bajo mis patas y cada vez se hace más fuerte hasta el punto que la nada bajo de mí se abre apareciendo una enorme grieta. Se extiende y no frena._

 _Salto a un lado evitando caer y de este enorme orificio se alza una enorme roca frente a mí._

 _Algo me distare por un momento, siento un cosquillar en mi costado y patas. Lo observó y del suelo blanco salen plantas y pasto. El cielo también cambia a uno con nubes. Estallidos se escuchan por todos lados y todo a mí alrededor se ha transformado en una sabana._

 _Regreso la vista hacia la roca que estaba frente a mí y mis ojos se abren hasta más no poder. El asombro y el terror me vuelven a invadir._

 _Ahí, frente a mí se terminó de levantar la enorme roca y con una sabor amargo en la lengua descubro que es la roca del rey, la de mi reino, la de prindelands._

 _Rugidos se escuchan detrás de mí haciéndome voltear nuevamente y la escena es horrible, una matanza._

 _Dos grupos de leones se destrozan los unos a los otros. Mordidas, zarpazos y sangre parecen ser los protagonistas._

 _El miedo me controló por completo. Ahora también sentía unas nauseas terribles._

 _Corrí hacia ellos tratando de detenerlos._

 _-¡Basta! ¡Suficiente!-_

 _Pero fue inútil, nadie me pone atención._

 _A más me acerco aparece un segundo descubrimiento._

 _Un bando de leones es blanco… los Alba._

 _Retrocedo y mis patas tiemblan pero sin previo aviso dos siluetas, uno mecho y la otra hembra, salen desde el suelo, como fantasmas. Son enormes, colosales como los leones con lo que soñé hace unas noches._

 _Estos se enfrentan y ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?_

 _Son Esbe y Zira._

 _Destazándose uno al otro. Zira tiene la cara deformada por el odio._

 _No lo soporto. Doy media vuelta tratando de evitar seguir viendo pero no para._

 _Ahora frente a mi hay otras dos siluetas pero estas son de mi tamaño, de mi edad pero… enfoco bien y noto que no solo compartimos esas semejanzas._

 _Estos imitan a los adultos pero… uno soy yo._

 _Muestro los colmillos tratando de intimidar al otro pero es en vano._

 _No reconozco al otro león hasta que de un zarpazo que le atina mi otro yo le obliga a girar la cabeza y verme._

 _No puedo creerlo._

 _¡No! ¡No esos malditos ojos verdes!_

 _Me siento traicionado. No conozco al portador de esos ojos en persona pero es suficiente para sentir como me hierbe la sangre. No quiero creerlo, no puedo._

 _-¡Nos manipulaste!- le grito sin escrúpulos._

 _Siento odio y repudio por ese león_

 _Todo indica una solo cosa; todo fue una farsa._

 _Llegamos hasta aquí por él, todo esto fue por él y nos agradece con sangre._

 _Nos ha usado._

 _Estoy a punto de maldecirlo con palabras que nunca he usado pero he escuchado de mayores, cuando una risa ronca y esta vez, llena de humor, de diversión llama mi atención así arriba._

 _En la punta de la roca del rey, con la melena sacudiéndose en el aire, está Scar mirando, a mí, la pela a mi alrededor y se ríe a carcajadas._

 _¡No merece estar ahí! El trono nunca será suyo._

 _Pienso involuntariamente, no sé de dónde ha salido eso._

 _No sé por qué pero bajo la mirada de nuevo hacia ese cachorro._

 _Sigue en el suelo y le sigue el juego a ese maldito león oscuro. Ambos se ríen de mí y yo solo puedo apretar los dientes con fuerza._

 _Fue ahí cuando solté un grito de desesperación._

 _(Fin de perspectiva de Kion)_

Kion sacó la cabeza del agua pidiendo aire a bocados.

Esta era la señal para Niho y Tiifu.

Kion se acercó nadando lentamente hasta la orilla y fue cuando todo tierras que Niho lo sujeto con la boca por la nuca ayudándolo a subir.

Una vez en tierra firme, el felino seguía tosiendo. Su pelaje empapado y una falta de fuerza repentina lo llevaron al suelo.

-Kion, ¿Esta bien?- preguntó de cerca Tiifu.

Dilla lo observaba tiritar pero no por frio. Algo andaba mal y la miarada perdida de Kion le daba la razón.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- se aventuró a preguntar Dilla.

Kion se tomó su tiempo para procesar lo que había visto.

Después de unos minutos se levantó con dificultad a pesar de que Niho y Tiifu le dijeran que permaneciera en el suelo.

-Hay problemas. Aquí y con Kiara y Kopa-

-¿A qué te refieres?- (Niho)

-Fue un error salir de pridelands. Aún hay tiempo antes de que Kiara lo encuentre- respondía Kion pero nadie entendía.

-Kion- le trató de tranquilizar Tiifu.

El macho de melena rojiza la miró a los ojos antes de responder.

-Habrá guerra- (Kion)

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Para que no digan que no los consiento; dos capítulos en una semana jaja**

 **Bueno un cap mucho más largo, espero aguante al menos una semana más porque me tarde bastante escribiéndolo pero que puedo decir… me gustó el resultado.**

 **No sé si este bien decirlo pero ha sido uno de mis caps favoritos, disfrute escribirlo.**

 **Ya saben, dudas y misterios se responderán en el siguiente.**

 **Y hablando de caps favoritos…**

 **La pregunta de hoy es (y espero puedan contestármela xD):**

 ** _¿Cuál ha sido tu capitulo favorito de esta historia hasta ahora y porque?_**

 **Espero que lo haya :(**

 **En fin, nos leemos luego.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	38. Tú

**Bueno, hoy paso de contestar sus reviews porque subí un vídeo en youtube donde lo hacía.**

 **Mi canal es "Bako Jabes", ahí pueden encontrarlo. Respondí el comentario de 6 personas (Agus, Neko y Never, Cesar, Shadowkopa, vivky y otra más en Guest) y espero sacar más vídeos así (no de todos los caps pero si de algunos).**

 **En fin, comencemos…**

 **TÚ**

-¿Una guerra? –Cuestionó Tiifu las palabras de su amigo -¿Estás seguro?-

-Creí que entrar ahí te ayudaría a calmarte pero… te veo más exaltado- agregó Niho examinando de arriba abajo el empapado pelaje de Kion.

-No sé qué sucedió pero de lo que estoy seguro es de lo que vi. Pude sentirlo… fue como ya haber vivido aquello. Todo tan real –respondí Kion tratando de expresarse correctamente – Fue una visión de lo que viene y formaremos parte de ello-

Los tres leones restantes compartieron miradas entre ellos. Aún había algo de duda.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Avisamos a Esbe?–(Dilla)

-No – le cortó Kion rápidamente – Primero lo primero; debemos advertir a mis hermanos y a Zuri. No hay tiempo que perder-

La atención de Kion se fijó en Niho.

-Niho, ¿Ste está aquí en el reino? –(Kion)

-Sí, después de estar volando de reino a reino día tras día se cansó y decidió quedarse aquí- (Niho)

-Bien, mándalo con un mensaje a los otros. Nos reuniremos hoy mismo- (Kion)

* * *

Cinco machos se acercaban descaradamente a las dos leonas, las cuales a comparación, eran de menor tamaño.

El aire era tenso y a cada paso más cerca, el corazón de Kiara se desembocaba latiendo rápida y dolorosamente.

El viento mecía las melenas en crecimiento de los machos.

No había salida. La única opción de Kiara era distraerlos para que Zuri escapara y avisara a Kopa pero… ¿podría encarar a cinco leones ella sola? Su entrenamiento en el reino y el haber cometido su primera cacería le habían servido para aprender muchas cosas pero esto no se trataba de rastrear y espantar gacelas… ni siquiera de cazarlas. Estaban frente a un mar de colmillos que fácilmente le duplicaban el tamaño.

Estaban en desventaja pero la felina no iba a darse por vencida. Si la querían muerta primero pelearía como una guerrera.

-¡¿Y bien?! ¿Cómo quieren comenzar esto? ¿Una a una o ambas a la vez?- dijo Nak por todo el grupo retándolas. Se notaba que disfrutaba cada segundo y una sonrisa retorcida lo demostraba.

-No tocaras a nadie de mi familia, ¿oíste, bastardo? – amenazó Kiara provocando varias risas entre el grupo de leones… aunque claro, no todos reían. Un león de pelaje oscuro miraba serio la escena.

-Parece que tenemos una ganadora- Nak dio un paso más sobresaliendo del grupo. Los restantes se limitaron a quedarse en su lugar y observar. Parecía que ya lo habían planeado y Nak sería quien derramaría la sangre.

 _Sangre…_ tan solo pensar en ello le erizaba la piel. Era la primera vez que le daba asco aquel liquido rojo y más aun sabiendo que muy probablemente sería de ella.

-Zuri, vete – ordenó Kiara de espaldas a ella –No podré distraerlo mucho, necesito que vayas por Kopa –

Pero los ojos azules de Zuri estaban perdidos en dirección a los cinco machos. Parecía congelada.

-¡Zuri! –grito Kiara volteando para sacarla de su trance. Fue ahí cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a ella y aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos pero Kiara dudo por un segundo si comprendió lo que le dijo pues su amiga no dijo nada… ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza. Únicamente retrocedió lentamente hasta que en cierto punto, al voltearse, comenzó a correr.

Uno de los cinco miembros estaba a punto de echar a correr para cortarle el paso pero fue el mismo Nak quien lo detuvo con voz grabe.

-¡Detente! – le frenó Nak al león –Me gusta que corran. Lo hacen más divertido –

Kiara frunció el ceño hasta más no poder y sus afilados colmillos se asomaban.

-No te preocupes, lindura. Cuando termine contigo iremos por tu amiga y nos divertiremos mucho – Nak comenzó a rodear a la leona.

 _"No de nuevo"_ , pensó en sus adentros la felina pues odiaba el acto de ser rodeada. Se sentía como una vil presa. A pesar de esto no podía hacer más que seguirlo con la mirada.

-Es una lástima que no vivas para verlo- volvió a alardear Nak.

-Al menos tienes la decencia de pelear tus batallas- (Kiara)

-No siempre soy justo, dulzura. Es más, no debería serlo contigo. Deberíamos destazarte todos aquí, ahora mismo. Nadie ha sido justo conmigo, yo era quien merecía ser el líder pero no… - Nak volteo a ver a Kovu, acto que copio Kiara pero el rostro de él no reflejaba nada. Ni pena por Kiara ni odio por Nak –Eligen al primer bastardo que roban. Ni siquiera es de estas tierras…-

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Si tienes un asunto que arreglar conmigo siempre estoy dispuesto- interrumpió Kovu.

-No comas ansias. Pronto pelearemos por el título. Mientras tanto… - sin previo aviso Nak centro su atención de vuelta a Kiara propinándole un golpe con el brazo mandándola directo al suelo - Me encargare de la demás escoria-

Rugidos y voces exigiendo sangre salían de las bocas de los presentes, excitados por lo que presenciaban, exceptuando al león de ojos verdes.

El golpe aturdió a Kiara quien al abrir los ojos todo le daba vueltas y no podía enfocar la vista por más que peleaba por hacerlo.

-No me digas que con eso tuviste suficiente- pero el gusto no le duro mucho a Nak después de ver como Kiara se levantaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlo en su dirección. Su semblante no había cambiado.

-No te será fácil- (Kiara)

Nak gruñó por lo bajo lanzándose sobre ella pero está vez pudo ser más rápida que él esquivando sus zarpas.

Aprovechando esto, Kiara trato de recordar todo lo que su madre le había enseñado para cazar pues ahora lo necesitaba, saltó encima de él y clavó sus colmillos en el primer sitio de piel que encontró, no se daría el lujo de fijarse solo en su cuello cubierto de melena pues no tendría tantas oportunidades. La misión era causar daño fuera donde fuera.

Nak se sacudía de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse a la leona de su lomo pero ella no cedía, estaba completamente sujeta y cada vez aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre. Para el león comenzaba a doler y no teniendo de otra se levantó en sus patas traseras y con fuerza se arrojó de espaldas contra el suelo aplastando a Kiara quien inmediatamente se soltó para exclamar unos quejidos de dolor.

El golpe había sido fuerte. Había sido un milagro que no le haya roto algún hueso.

Nak se levantó rápidamente del suelo sonriendo triunfante.

-¿Te lastime?- preguntó con falsa preocupación pero Kiara no contestó. Cerraba los ojos tratando de ahogar su dolor –Pues no sabes lo que te espera-

El macho la sujetó con sus colmillos por el cuello levantándola y arrojándola por el aire cual animal muerto. Sus compañeros reían.

 _"¡Mátala, Nak!"_

Alcanzó a escuchar Kiara entre el viento. Poco le importo saber de quién era esa voz. Como pudo logró ponerse de pie nuevamente. Le pesaba el cuerpo y cada vez que su pecho se inflaba para tomar aire sentía arder sus pulmones y la sensación de que no entraba el suficiente oxígeno estaba presente.

Por un momento, mientras observaba a ese león acercarse nuevamente, se castigó a sí misma. _¿Cómo era posible que con tres golpes le había consumido casi toda su energía?_ Era una sensación horrible, se sentía débil.

-Se nota que nunca has enfrentado a alguien-

Ahora Nak estaba frente a ella. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ella? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había distraído? Fue inevitable soltar un respingo al tenerlo frente a frente

–Pero no importa si lo has hecho o no. Está no es una pelea más. Aquí no hay golpes por ambas partes, aquí no tienes esperanza de ganar. Estás sola y haber pisado estas tierras fue tu mayor error- (Nak)

Una parte de Kiara quería darle la razón a ese extraño pero la otra no; su orgullo, la parte dentro de ella que le decía que siguiera y aguantara, no importara las posibilidades. Sí, se había lamentado anteriormente, como muchas veces antes de tan siquiera salir de su reino pero una vocecilla le decía que no era una simple leona, no era una más. Era la princesa de Prindelands, hija de Simba y Nala, hija de reyes y debía portarse como tal.

-Tú podrás ser un desgraciado… pero aquí hay algo por lo que luchar y no abandonare mis ideales- le contestó Kiara en un susurró a su agresor.

Nak guardó un segundo de silencio, su rostro no lo mostraba pero en sus ojos había sorpresa. Volteó para ver a sus compañeros y estos le devolvieron miradas de desprecio.

-Pues tendrás que llevarte tus estúpidos ideales a la tumba- Al felino no le importó plantar un golpe seco en la mejilla de la leona. Está vez acumulando toda su fuerza en la palma de su pata y sus garras asomándose.

El golpe contra el suelo fue igual de duro y hueco como el que recibió.

Kiara ni siquiera rebotó, tan pronto toco el piso pareciera que hubiera quedado pegada a este.

Kovu cerró los ojos involuntariamente. No supo porque pero no podía presenciar más la escena.

Nak acuñó la barbilla de Kiara en su pata derecha, la misma con la que acertó aquel golpe y la que se teñía con manchas rojizas.

Kiara entreabrió los ojos indicando que aún estaba con vida pero pareció no afectarle en lo más mínimo a Nak.

-¿Sabes? La sangre en tu rostro combina perfectamente con el rojo de tus ojos. Nunca había visto unos rubís como los tuyos… es una lástima- Nak se acercó al oído de ella para susúrrale –Levántate una vez más y me encargaré que nunca más lo hagas –

Y tan pronto dijo esto soltó su rostro de un jalón para luego dar media vuelta y comenzando a andar lento.

-Nak, ¿Qué haces? –espetó uno de sus compañeros.

-Quiero ver de lo que es capaz, ha resistido bien los golpes pero creo que agonizar hasta la muerte le dará una lección…

-Yo no contaría con eso –dijo un tercer león del grupo haciendo que todos voltearan hacia Kiara. Esta se volvía a poner de pie en su sitio y varias veces sus piernas temblaron, parecía que en cualquier momento caería de nuevo.

Nak arqueó la ceja incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

Kiara con esfuerzo había logrado levantarse. Su pelaje estaba despeinado y sucio, había sangre en su rostro junto con unas delgadas líneas rojas y el pómulo de su ojo derecho estaba inflamado.

-¡¿Por qué sigues levantándote?! –exigía saber Nak. No podía entender la determinación de Kiara y eso le frustraba.

-¿Crees que eres la primer amenaza que enfrento? ¿Crees que eres el único león demente que quiere asesinarnos? No sabes por lo que hemos pasado mi familia y yo pero… a pesar de las adversidades seguimos aquí, seguimos juntos a pesar de la distancia. El haber llegado tan lejos me trae un poco de paz aplacando el odio que siento dentro, del cual un simio me habló. Aprendí muchas cosas en este viaje… aprendí que no soy nada sin mis hermanos, que no soy el centro de todo y que ellos también tiene sus propios problemas. El morir hoy no es para nada lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es no poder ver como mis hermanos crecen y quizá… crecer con ellos- (Kiara)

Kiara hiso una pausa para ver a cada león en el lugar.

-Aprendí a no tenerle miedo a sujetos como tú porque quien golpea es fuerte… pero quien resiste es poderoso- (Kiara)

-Un discurso no te salvara, ¿lo sabes?- (Nak)

-Sí pero al menos ahora sé quién soy, no estoy perdida como tú-

-Estoy donde quiero estar- dijo Nak volviendo a acercarse y al ver que Kiara ya no ponía ninguna resistencia, solo cerraba los ojos tranquilamente, desfundó sus garras alzándolas en el aire listo para dar el golpe de gracia. Ya no mediría su fuerza, terminaría con todo de una buena vez… pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Basta-

La sorpresa invadió el lugar ganando la atención de todos hacia causante de la interrupción.

-¿Qué dijiste Kovu?- preguntó Nak sin creerlo y sosteniendo su zarpa arriba de su cabeza.

-Dije basta – Kovu dio unos pasos para llegar hasta ellos.

-¿Estás loco? – la rabia apenas dejaba hablar a Nak.

-Aún soy tu líder– ordenó Kovu –Así que retírate –

-¿Qué harás? ¿Dejarla viva a ella y al resto? – Por un momento Nak se olvidó de su víctima y centro todo su odio en Kovu.

La mirada de Kovu se desvió por encima del hombro de Nak posándose en Kiara que veía de igual forma sorprendida la repentina acción de él.

-Fue suficiente. ¿Querías demostrar que eras más fuerte? Lo hiciste, eres capaz de matar a una indefensa cachorra, ahora lárgate- (Kovu)

-¿Estás desafiando la orden de Zira? Sabes que habrá consecuencias- (Nak)

-Deja que me preocupe por Zira. Ahora tú y el resto váyanse. Me encargaré personalmente- Dijo Kovu serio tratando de sonar seguro de lo que hacía.

Los tres machos restantes se miraron los unos a los otros sin entender lo que sucedía. Parecía que ellos estaban por ceder a las órdenes de Kovu pues al final del día él era su lider. Nak se dio cuenta de esto haciendo que este volviera a entrar en cólera.

-¡Estoy harto de tus estupideces!- exclamó Nak lanzándose hacia su líder pero este ya esperaba sus reacciones así que con un movimiento ágil se quitó de su trayectoria para que al caer, Kovu sacara sus propias garras y sin mucha fuerza cortara la piel de las patas delanteras de Nak haciendo que cayera al suelo por el repentina falta de fuerza en sus extremidades. Kovu no perdió tiempo y salto encima de Nak encarándolo.

Los movimientos rápidos y limpios de Kovu sorprendieron a Kiara. Ahora comprendía porque él era el lider y no Nak. Este último podía ser más grande y más fuerte que cualquiera del grupo pero no todo cargo dependía de estos tributos.

-¡Dije: Lárgate! – amenazó Kovu gruñendo para luego quitarse de encima permitiéndole a Nak levantarse.

El hostil león no tuvo de otra que tragarse su orgullo y levantarse sin reproche. Sentía la mirada pulsante de todos. Había quedado como un imbécil.

-Es mejor que mates a esos leones, Kovu. Si no te ira mal – terminó de decir Nak para luego clavarle una última mirada a Kiara. Luego de eso el resto del equipo lo siguió por la espalda.

Kovu observaba como poco a poco sus compañeros se retiraban mientras Kiara a paso lento se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la orilla del rio. Se detuvo un momento para ver su reflejo. No se reconoció por su estado actual. Su mejilla aún inflamada apenas le permitía ver con su ojo derecho y tres líneas rojas adornaban su rostro.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y sumergió su cabeza para quitar el rastro de sangre para luego tomar un poco de agua con su pata y pasarla por el resto de su cuerpo.

El sonido del líquido en movimiento atrajo la atención del macho. Con un paso ligero se acercó a ella pero Kiara lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Entonces lo harás? ¿Terminaras el trabajo de Nak?- la voz monótona de Kiara era para estrujar cualquier estómago.

Kovu calló por instantes mientras la observaba de espaldas a él.

-No. No soy como él- (Kovu)

Kiara se detuvo en lo que hacía permaneciendo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué detuviste a Nak?- la leona trataba de darle sentido a su decisión. Al no encontrarlo no tuvo más remedio que preguntar sin importarle las consecuencias.

-Ayer parecías alguien diferente. Parecías una simple leona problemática y consentida-

-Gracias- dijo Kiara con sarcasmo.

-Pero hoy… lo que hiciste solo me indicó que estaba equivocado contigo- (Kovu)

Kiara se giró para verlo con curiosidad.

-Me demostraste el compromiso que tienes, no solo con tus hermanos si no con los leones de este reino. _"Hay algo por lo que luchar"_ … Varias veces he pensado lo mismo –

Kovu desvío la mirada.

-Los leones de aquí quieren aparentar que viven bien peor no es así. He visto el miedo en los ojos de leones adultos- (Kovu)

-¿Llegaremos a un lado con esto?- la voz esperanzada de la cachorra acurrucó los oídos del joven.

Kovu llenó sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo soltándolo poco a poco.

-Trate de convencerme que eran puros inventos míos pero ahora sé que no lo son… No eres una extraña para mí, te he visto cientos de veces a lo largo de mi vida…-

-¿Qué?- Kiara se acercó a él, expectante. La confusión y curiosidad se adueñaron de su cuerpo.

-Dijiste que me viste en sueños, que te llamaba…. Pues los últimos cinco años he soñado con una leona. Sus ojos rojos brillan entre la noche y me llama sin que palabras salgan de su boca. Me repite una y otra vez que todo saldrá bien y que formaremos parte de algo importante… Estuve escéptico desde el día en que cruzamos miradas supe pero hoy sé que eras tú. Tú eres la leona de mis sueños-

Kiara abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Era imposible.

-Ahora lo sé – Sus ojos verdes se conectaron a los de la felina – Necesito que me cuentes tu plan con detalle. Esta vez no estás sola-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Tan tan tan!**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado. Como dije, poco a poco todo está tomando forma.**

 **Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y la pregunta de hoy es:**

 ** _¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de TLK/G?_** **Me refiero de manera oficial: películas, serie, etc. Inclusive si tienes un personaje favorito de este fic me encantaría que me lo contaras :)**

 **Muy posiblemente suba las respuestas de este capítulo a youtube ya que he tenido un tiempo libre así que ya saben cuál es mi canal (Bako Jabes) y es muy probable que aparezcas en él. También dependiendo cuando lo suba. Si hay respuestas que llegan muchos días después entonces será muy difícil que salgan pues ya habré subido el vídeo. Aun así leeré cada uno de ellos pues es lo que me mantiene aquí.**

 **De antemano muchísimas gracias! Cuando pienso que mi historia se estanca, llegan nuevas personas que marcan como favorito o "follow" y en vedad gracias! Ya somos 22 favs/follows :D**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga.**


	39. Escojo

Tenía planeado subir un video contestando sus review (ya que la mayoría me encantaron) pero se cambiará a uno con una INVITADA ESPECIAL, espero en este fin de semana esté listo. Mientras tanto "a por los comentarios"…

 **Seekaerl:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¿Sabes? Antes sinceramente Kopa no era uno de los personajes que más me gustaba, quizá cuando recién me entere de su "existencia" pero con esta historia he aprendido a tomarle cariño. Creo que es un personaje al que se le puede crear mil historias.

 **Ketsia S.U:** Ket! No mueras! Eres de los lectores a quien aprecio más!... (lloro mares) Ok ya xD Me alegra que quieras más y más capítulos pero todo debe tener un fin (aunque parezca que no lo tendrá jaja) Cuando se termine el camino se abrirán más para otros proyectos. Quiero crear algo grande con ustedes. Gracias por el _hashtag_ xD me encanta!

 **Flower99Upendi:** No sé porque a muchas les agrada Bunga jaja digo, no es nada contra él. Ya estoy comenzando a agarrarle cariño :) Y habrá más de Niho… lo prometo.

 _(Cito review de cap #38 ya que me aparece como **Guest** ):_

 _"Mi personaje favorito es Kion, por eso jusgo la forma en que lo dejaste al saber que se enfrentará a Kovu, pero al menos ahora se que el plan de Kiara está funcionando, pero me pregunto que harás cuando Esbe descubra que Kion entró en el agua sagrada, o qué harás cuando Kion conozca a Kovu? Espero tu siguiente fic, por cierto qué están haciendo Simba y sus rastreadores, y que hay del resto de la guardia del león? Es sólo curiosidad."_

-Varias de esas preguntas esperaba que se las hicieran y claro que tendrán respuesta en los siguientes caps, así como Simba y el resto. Es obvio que hasta ahora no han tenido papel importante pero ya se sabrá a su tiempo.

 **CesarHoney11:** Gracias por tus palabras (letras) Cesar! Siempre estás para animarme y lo tengo muy presente y también por mantenerme avisado de varias noticias como la historia "basada" en mi fic. Ya leí la mayor parte y no estoy feliz con lo que ha hecho esta mujer. Ya dedicaré un vídeo especial para ese asunto pero sin ti no me hubiera enterado. Te lo agradezco. Un abrazo!

 **ShadowKopa** : Vamos que es broma jaja… enserio, no te vayas que eres valioso en este fic :( Bueno, fuera de bromas xD gracias por tus respuesas, lo creas o no me ayuda a corregir errores. Sobre Syla volvera a aparecer, eso tenlo por seguro. El problema con esos personajes es que necesito un momento exacto para meterlos a los caps jaja Ahora sobre los tres reinos faltantes… en uno o dos capítulos se responderá esto. Lo del PDF no lo había pensado pero es una muy buena idea! Una vez terminada la historia (que no será 340 capitulos jaja) la pasaré a PDF y la subiré para que puedan descargarla. Ya avisaré de esto por youtube o por twitter.

 **Mab** : Sí, todo es consecuente. Tienen que pasar ciertas cosas para darles cabida a otras, aunque a veces parezcan ilógicas o sin sentido xD Lo de "Fuerte y Poderoso" lo saque de una canción pero quizá ya se había usado antes o inclusive se use… pero yo no lo había escuchado hasta esto. Ahora espera! No sé lo que es "Sayo" pero google me arrojó esto: _"De una persona, que tiene malos modales, que trata de aprovecharse de sus semejantes o de la situación"_ :(

 **Never y Neko:** No podía hacer el vídeo sin mencionarlas jaja Oh, vamos, si Nak es un amor y bueno como ese vídeo vendrá más… cuando pueda xD Por cierto… pónganse a escribir algo las dos! Lo necesito :3

En fin, comencemos…

 **ESCOJO**

 ** _Escojo lo que soy, lo que quiero ser_**

Es curioso lo relativo que puede ser el tiempo.

Mientras unos disfrutan la cercanía de alguien querido, otros arriesgan la vida en un duelo…

Kopa observaba jugar sobre el horizonte a los cachorros del reino y a su costado derecho se encontraba Vitani haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Los diminutos leones, pero que mordían bastante fuerte como lo corroboró Kopa, se empujaban o simulaban ser el cazador y la presa. A esa distancia no se podía escuchar lo que decían pero sus rasgos y gestos podían darse una idea. El tan solo hecho de verlos discutiendo cuando algo no le parecía a alguien les saco una sonrisa a ambos amigos.

-¿Sabes? Quizá Kiara tenía razón todo este tiempo – comentó tranquilamente Kopa en medio de una leve risa y sin quitar la vista del frente.

-¿A sí? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Vitani curiosa.

-Sobre este lugar, sobre si había algo por lo que venir hasta aquí. Debo confesar que no estaba muy seguro de salir del reino-

-¿En serio tenías duda? ¿Qué hay de mí? Tú mejor y fiel amiga – Vitani se llevó la una pata al pecho con falsa indignación y una sobreactuación que hiso que Kopa volviera a las risas.

-Bueno, aparte de ti – le siguió el juego – pero… ahora que estuve aquí unos días puedo darme cuenta de que es buen sitio para vivir y hay leones que valen – (Kopa)

Vitani guardó silencio y repentinamente su carácter cambió. El ver a Kopa tan seguro de lo que decía le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por el macho, a quien le preocupó este repentino cambio de ánimo por parte de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la pregunta salió más por instinto. Kopa ni siquiera fue consiente de haberla formulado en su cabeza.

La leona volteo de nueva cuenta hacia los cachorros a lo lejos.

Ahí sobre una duna de pasto, el viento comenzó a soplar trayendo un leve fresco que ambos pasaron por alto. La melena de Kopa se meció al son de éste.

-Kopa, no todo es lo que parece. Esto… - dijo la leona haciendo un ademan con la pata hacia sus alumnos-… es solo un espejismo en el desierto. ¿Te parece inofensivo el paisaje? –

Kopa no entendía a qué se refería ella y una ceja arqueada lo evidenciaba.

-Tú ves un montón de cachorros jugando. Zira ve la próxima generación de guerreros y asesinos… e implantó a la fuerza esa visión en mí- Vitani no puedo evitar sentirse culpable.

Sin evitarlo, Kopa se contagió de su estado anímico.

-Veo que lo que dicen de Zira es verdad – Kopa se acercó nuevamente a ella hasta llegar a su lado ya que Vitani se había movido anteriormente para evitar la mirada de su amigo –Cuando vivían en el reino y jugábamos juntos nunca vi malicia en tu madre. Quizá porque estábamos bastante ocupados metiéndonos en líos – trató de animar Kopa.

-Hubiera preferido que esa fuese la razón por la que nos fuimos – como pudo Vitani saco un poco de humor para responderle.

-Sí…- dijo Kopa en un suspiro –Fue duro su partida, para todos-

-Fue duro adaptarme a esta nueva vida. He hecho cosas que no me orgullecen-

-Tú no eres como Zira- le cortó rápidamente, casi en un grito involuntario. Kopa notó la sorpresa nacer en el rostro de ella. Solo pudo carraspear la garganta para aclararse la voz –Te conozco y se quién eres –

-¿Ah sí? Y bien… ¿Quién soy? – pidió en voz baja pero parecía suplicar por una respuesta.

-Eres Vitani. Una leona que no podría hacerle daño a alguien-

Vitani no espero a dar respuesta cuando se lanzó al pecho de Kopa, colocando su cabeza bajo el cuello del macho en busca de contacto. Sus palabras le brindaban el calor que necesitaba.

Este acto sorprendió a Kopa, quien no se lo esperaba pero que se relajó y la acompañó con los ojos cerrados una vez que sintió a la leona acariciar su pelaje.

-Quisiera creerlo. En verdad que sí- comentó Vitani sin interrumpir sus intenciones.

En su mente no había espacio para nada más que estar, sentir y vivir el momento. Ninguno pensó siquiera en el resto, se dejaron llevar. Se manifestaba el sentimiento que por años guardaron y que creció después de su perdida. Eran ellos mismos por unos pocos segundos, donde puedes sincerarte.

Incluso ignoraron ciertas miradas curiosas de algunos cachorros que les prestaban atención en ese momento.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- le susurró uno al otro desde lo lejos.

-No lo sé pero es asqueroso. Mejor vámonos- le contesto su amigo retirándose del lugar con tantas preguntas en su cabeza.

Nadie de los dos supo cuánto se prolongó dicho acto pero Kopa rompió con éste al sentir un inseguro y húmedo lengüetazo en su mejilla separándose inmediatamente.

Fue ahí cuando la imagen de otra leona vino a su mente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Vitani cuestionó su rechazo. No esperaba esa reacción- ¿Fue demasiado? –

Sin avisar, Kopa se levantó de su lugar comenzando a andar como león enjaulado, sacudiendo su cabeza y soltando unos quejidos de aparente frustración

-No creí que lo tomarías así. Yo…- (Vitani).

-No, no es tu culpa, es…- Y otro quejido más al aire – ¡Siempre soñando con encontrarte de nuevo, volver a lo que era antes y cuando por fin sucede llega Zuri a complicar las cosas. Esa leona con su carácter y sus disculpas, sus… sus charlas, abrazos…!-

-¿Zuri? –Interrumpió Vitani su lucha interna. Solo al escucharla repetir sus palabras fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

Kopa quedó en silencio abofeteándose mentalmente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes como si lo ocurrido fuera a desaparecer pero al transcurrir de unos segundos y al verse sin salida comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose a una leona confundida.

Kopa llenó sus pulmones de aire para encontrar el valor que necesitaba.

-Creo que de nada sirve mentirte. Han pasado muchas cosas durante estos años. Uno crece y van pasando ciertas cosas que quizá nunca debieron haber sucedido pero…-

-Kopa, Kopa. Tranquilo – interrumpió sutilmente su amiga. Se le veía serena –Se lo que es crecer. Aquí uno tiene que hacerlo antes de tiempo y yo también he tenido ciertas experiencias respecto a eso, aunque…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Vitani dudo por unos segundos.

-Yo tampoco voy a mentirte; todo este tiempo siempre he pensado en ti. A veces me obligaba a hacerme creer que ya te había olvidado pero era inútil. Con los años uno mismo se da cuenta de que quizá esa añoranza se convierta en algo más y… ahora el escuchar que mencionas a esta leona no es precisamente algo que me haga feliz-

-Pero entre ella y yo no hay nada. Todo fue un error – contestó Kopa recordando las palabras que Zuri había usado.

-Kopa, lo importante aquí es lo que tú quieras- (Vitani)

Las palabras de la leona sorprendieron a Kopa. _¿Por qué al crecer todo era confuso?_ Quizá si necesitaba esa platica con su padre, la cual rechazo cientos de veces pues no era un tema que le llamara la atención, incluso creyéndolo innecesario. Él nunca estaría en esa posición, pensó aquella vez… Pero vaya los giros que da la vida.

El observar el rostro de confusión y conflicto de Kopa solo arrinconó más a Vitani.

-Yyyy… hay otra cosa – se le escuchó insegura e inclusive con miedo -Te he traicionado todo este tiempo -

Las orejas de Kopa apuntaron en su dirección.

-No debí ocultarte la verdad de este sitio. Debí obligarte a regresar a tu reino desde el primer día que llegaste- (Vitani)

-"Nuestro" reino- Kopa trató de corregirle.

-¡Están en peligro constante aquí! – le cortó en un grito pero se tranquilizó en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error. Tenía que controlarse – Me importas y mi obligación era sacarte de aquí como fuera el modo pero… no pude. El despertar y verte aquí era… algo irreal. Varias veces creía que se trataba de un sueño o un engaño de mi mente pero no fue así. Estabas conmigo de nuevo, después de años. Aquí, más grande, tu pelaje más oscuro, con la melena más larga de lo que recordaba… inclusive con una voz irreconocible…- su voz arrastraba una pisca de humor pero no llegó a formarse. Sintió algo clavándose en su pecho.

-Vitani, tú no me has defraudado. Yo fui quien llegó aquí, fui yo quien escogió este lugar en vez de ir con mi hermano. Sabía lo que me encontraría aquí y apoye la idea de mi hermana aun así y… todo por ti- ni siquiera Kopa sabía de donde había salido aquello. No fue planeado en su mente, ni siquiera fue ésta quien formó las palabras sino su interior. Un sentimiento que no piensa, actúa.

Fuera lo que fuera Kopa se sintió feliz por su comentario, fue como si se quitaría un peso encima por fin reconocer sus adentros pero el rostro de su amiga se encargó de quitarle esa paz. Sus facciones eran serias pero sus ojos brillaban como si una lagrima fuera a escapar en cualquier momento.

El ceño de Vitani se fruncía lenta y pesadamente trayendo un mal presagió.

-Debes irte, Kopa- dijo Vitani sin vida en su voz.

 _¡¿Qué?!_ ¿Aquella leona le estaba pidiendo que se fuera? ¿Así como así?

-No – dijo firme incluso negando con la cabeza.

-Aún hay tiempo. Si se van ahora nadie saldrá herido- ordenaba la leona.

-¿Crees que me iré así de fácil? He pasado por mucho para llegar aquí y no tirare eso a la basura- Su rostro comenzaba a imitar al de la felina. ¿Acaso era normal pasar de un estado anímico a otro tan repentinamente?

-Lo que hayan pasado no se comparara a lo que les puede pasar si siguen aquí- (Vitani)

-He visto la muerte con mis propios ojos. Créeme-

-Kopa, no seas necio. ¡Esto lo hago por ti! – Los ojos de Vitani picaban.

-Y yo por ti. Ya he defraudado a una leona antes y no lo hare de nuevo-

-Lo harás si no sacas tu trasero de este sitio- parecía broma pero Vitani no estaba jugando. Sus palabras eran verdaderas, no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

Kopa la miro por unos segundos formulando su respuesta en su cabeza. Podría costarle su amistad pero estaba decidido a plantarse firme.

-No te dejaré de nuevo. Si nos quieres fuera… -Kopa se sentó en su lugar –Tendrás que sacarme personalmente-

El aire se volvió denso y parecía que costaba respirar para ambos.

Más silencio, pesado y hostil silencio.

-Siempre te gustó aprender por las malas- inquirió Vitani arrastrando sus palabras.

-Tú nadie más que nadie me conoce- respondió Kopa con burla desde su lugar.

-Eres un malagradecido. Te estoy ofreciendo salvar tu vida… Estoy traicionando a los míos- (Vitani)

-Pues yo no he escuchado un gracias por venir hasta aquí, tener que ver como casi muere mi hermano, correr de leones "malos", pelear con hienas, caer de gran altura, ver morir a un amigo de mi padre…-

-Así será entonces. Tendré que obligarte, forastero-

Dicho esto Vitani comenzó carrera en dirección de Kopa. El león se levantó justo para recibirla haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, girando sobre este y cambiando los roles. Kopa tocaba el suelo con la espalda solo para después girar y colocar a Vitani de la misma manera.

Así seguían, levantándose y arrojándose uno contra el otro. Levantando a su alrededor una nube de tierras que pronto adornó sus pelajes.

Parecía ser una pelea seria pero su subconsciente en el fondo no quería dañar a su oponente. Soltaban patadas y zarpazos pero no desfundaban las garras, lo mismo sucedía con sus afilados dientes… ninguno mordía. Su lucha consistía en derribes y golpes controlados aunque en ocasiones a alguien se le pasaba la mano y no controlaba su fuerza.

Esto solo provocaba que la pelea continuara. Aun así los golpes dolían pero ninguno flaqueaba.

La falta de experiencia se hiso notar pronto por parte de Kopa. No era el caso de Vitani ya que debido a su puesto en la manada dominaba ciertas técnicas de bloqueo y ataque.

En un momento, Kopa se distrajo al separarse. La leona aprovecho y tomando un poco de tierras del suelo con su pata lo lanzo al rostro del macho, su intención no era darle en los ojos si no solo limitarle la visibilidad. Cuando Kopa giró la cabeza para evitar la cortina de polvo, Vitani sacó las garras para tener mejor agarre tomando más velocidad y tacleando el costado de él.

Kopa cayó al suelo dando una vueltas sobre este.

Vitani se acercó a paso lento mientras su amigo yacía tosiendo donde fue a dar.

-¿Ya te iras? – Dijo Vitani con desgana. Había logrado controlar el llanto pero la sensación no desaparecía y estaba segura que no se iría hasta estar segura de que Kopa le hiciera caso.

-Te volviste más fuerte – respondió Kopa levantándose. Trataba de ocultarlo pero ese golpe sí que le había dolido.

-Ya te lo dije, debemos adaptarnos. Así es cada día-

-Lo siento pero… no te veo como alguien cruel. Definitivamente no eres como Zira-

Esto colmó el vaso.

Vitani se aventó hacia Kopa tomándolo por sorpresa pues fue difícil para él verla venir.

La leona aprisionó al macho contra el suelo. Hacia la suficiente presión para que no pudiera levantarse. Sin intenciones, la cabeza de Kopa había golpeado contra el suelo haciendo que se mareara por unos segundos. Al abrir los ojos su mirada borrosa se aclaró poco a poco encontrándose a Vitani sobre él y a sus espaldas, en el cielo, nubes negras agrupándose.

 _"Maldita temporadas de lluvia"._ Pensó sin sentido.

Los ojos de Vitani se clavaban sobre él.

-Vitani. No me iré y lo sabes. Tampoco podrás sacarme a la fuerza a mí ni a Kiara. Tendrás que matarme tú antes – Dijo Kopa serio pero él mismo sabía que mentía, lo hacía solo para provocarla, parte del juego. Su amiga no sería capaz de semejante acto.

Pero los ojos de Vitani se abrieron como platos para luego dejar caer una lágrima sobre la mejilla de Kopa.

El labio inferior de la cachorra tembló y sus dientes se castigaban unos contra otros. Más rastros de gotas saladas aparecieron en sus mejillas para morir en su propia barbilla o boca.

Kopa perdió contacto con el mundo externo solo para concertarse en ella. Por un momento sintió que no sabía absolutamente nada, incluso sintió que era la primera vez que la conocía pues nunca la había visto así y el sentimiento le aterró.

-No… no de nuevo – logró articular Vitani entre el llanto y su voz temblorosa.

Kopa logró entender que no se lo decía a él si no a ella misma. Fue ahí cuando comprendió lo que sucedía y a que se había referido cuando dijo que no estaba orgullosa de muchas cosas.

Logró contagiarle las lágrimas.

Ahí sobre él, encontró a una leona atemorizada con los años. Obligada a actuar de maneras horribles. Entrenada para seguir los pasos de Zira o en el peor de los casos… de Scar.

Ahí sobre él, encontró a una leona que había asesinado y se había manchado las garras de sangre.

Sin darle tiempo de examinarla más, se apartó de encima dando unos pasos apartado de Kopa.

El león volvió a levantarse sin dejar de mirarla. Estuvo así un tiempo hasta que caminó a un lado de ella.

Vio cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su pata y escuchó su respirar irregular.

-Lo siento… yo no quería…- (Vitani)

-No tienes nada que disculparte- la detuvo Kopa – Creo que tenías que sacar ciertas cosas-

-Tuve que sacarte de aquí desde el primer día –

-Descuida, no me hubiera ido y pasaría lo mismo que hoy –Kopa la miró directo al rostro – Lo siento pero sabes que me mantendré firme, ¿no?-

-No quiero que te suceda nada –(Vitani)

-Lo sé pero me he comprometido con mis hermanos. Es llegar hasta el final o…-

Kopa dejo su frase al viento pues ninguno quería terminarla. Vitani respiró hondo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Cuando Zira quedó al poder estableció la orden de nada de forasteros. Los que se atrevieran a entrar serían asesinados por la manada –(Vitani)

¿Kopa había escuchado bien? ¿Dio la orden de asesinar a cualquier león de afuera? Eso no tenía sentido.

-¿Y porque no lo ha hecho con nosotros? Ninguno de los que viven aquí ni siquiera se ha acercado - preguntó Kopa.

-Yo… no lo sé- (Vitani)

Justo en ese momento aterrizó un ave celeste frente a ellos ganando su atención.

-¿Ste? – preguntó Kopa lo evidente.

-¿Quién es?- (Vitani)

El pájaro chillaba y daba saltos de un lado a otro como lo había hecho para notificarles que había visto a sus hermanos.

Le tomó unos minutos pero por fin Kopa descifró el mensaje. Al parecer se estaba haciendo bueno para entender su "lenguaje".

-Así que es eso- Kopa se dirigió al ave.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces?- (Vitani)

-Sí, es el compañero de un amigo mío y… al parecer Kion y los chicos quieren que nos reunamos, suena importante. Hay que avisar a Kiara-

* * *

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! – exclamó Kopa a punto de saltarle a la yugular a Kovu pero fue detenido por la misma Kiara al cerrarle el paso. Tuvo que contenerse al ver el estado de su hermana; un pómulo hinchado y la marca de una zarpa en la mejilla. Su pelaje ya estaba limpio por el agua pero aun así eran notorios los golpes.

-Kopa, tranquilo. No fue Kovu- dijo Kiara segura.

-¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre? –Kopa le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos al susodicho y este le respondía de la misma manera pero sin decir nada, prefería mantenerse al margen.

-Fue una orden de Zira y en vez de amenazarlo deberías agradecerle como yo… me salvo la vida- (Kiara)

Kopa e incluso a Vitani le sorprendió lo que escuchaba.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?- exigió saber Kopa sin bajar la guardia.

-Porque yo…- (Kovu)

-Porque no es como el resto de su equipo e igual que él, hay muchos leones aquí por los que vale la pena haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿Lo entiendes? Estábamos en lo correcto, el plan puede funcionar –interrumpió Kiara emocionada dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano pero que podía transmitir demasiado.

Kopa examinó a Kovu de arriba abajo. Buscaba cualquier señal de desconfianza o engaño pero en medio de su tarea una pata se postró sobre su pata izquierda.

Kopa bajo la mirada para después recorrer hasta el rostro del dueño de esa pata, que se aferraba a él a modo de consuelo. Al final pudo ver que se trataba de Vitani.

-Kovu es mi hermano o bueno, mi hermanastro pero apoyo a Kiara y sé que dice la verdad. Con lo sucedido hoy pude darme cuenta de ello. Cree en él- pidió la cachorra.

El león indeciso observo a los tres presnetes para luego darse por vencido.

-Bien, confiaré… pero debiste mandar a Zuri por ayuda – reprimió Kopa.

-Lo hice- confesó Kiara y dándose cuenta de esto ambos compartieron una mirada de decepción.

-¡Esa leona! ¿Qué diablos le sucede? – reprochó Kopa al viento.

-No importa ahora. Debemos hallarla ya que… - Kiara fijó su mirada al ave celeste parada en el hombro de Kopa – veo que hay noticias de Kion –

-Así es. Nos reuniremos así que hay que darnos prisa – y dicho esto Kopa se retiró en busca de Zuri, no sin antes pasar una última mirada a Kovu. Acto seguido Vitani lo siguió.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad sobre tus sueños y que soy aquel león?- preguntó Kovu en voz baja a pesar de que Kopa y Vitani ya estaban lejos de ellos.

-No es el momento. Lo haremos cuando estemos todos reunidos- respondió Kiara mirando a su hermano retirarse del lugar.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, tenía planeado subir el cap. el finde pero me dije: "¿Qué rayos?" y helo aquí.**

 **¿Qué fetiche tienen los de Disney al poner tanto personaje con "K"? Kion, Kopa (aunque no es oficial), Kiara, Kovu… llegara un momento en que me confundiré tanto que me explotara la cabeza!**

 **Por cierto, los próximos capítulos tendrán más drama y… bueno ya lo verán.**

 **La pregunta de hoy es:**

 ** _Si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo y una imaginación ilimitada… ¿A qué personaje le dicarías un fanfic? Puede ser de TLK/G o no oficiales._**

 **Así que soy todo oídos o ¿"todo ojos?"**

 **En fin, nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**

 **(Gracias por el _hashtag_ de vuelta xD)**


	40. Hermanos

**Seekaerl:** Suena interesante. Si al final te animas a escribir no olvides avisarme :)

 **Flower99Upendi:** Y porque no uno de FulixBunga? 7u7 jaja Ok sabes más que nadie que Bunga no es mi personaje favorito pero seguro lo leería.

 **Ketsia S.U** : Jaja tus comentarios valen oro! Me alegra que transmita lo que quiero y sobre el romance, el drama y la tragedia habrá mucho más ya lo veras. Y bueno, gracias a ustedes por seguir aquí, sin sus reviews esto se hubiera muerto hace mucho.

 **CesarHoney11:** Que llegues a las lágrimas es algo que no me lo creo, mi historia está marcando un punto entonces y te agradezco infinitamente. Sobre los gestos no te culpo yo y creo que todos los que leemos hacemos lo mismo jaja Yo lo hago al momento de escribir, es involuntario como si lo necesitara para encontrar las palabras correctas xD

 **Never y Neko:** No me culpen por lo de Nala xD fue una etapa que supere, además Neko paso lo mismo con Simba, su hijo y Kovu jaja

 **ShadowKopa** : Gracias por el alago, en verdad es lo que me llena. Te juro que el día que leí tu comentario me dieron unas tremendas ganas de escribir. Lamentablemente eran como las 10 de la noche así que no pude hacerlo jaja Ojala te animes a escribir tu historia que aquí estaré en primera fila para leerla :)

Por cierto! Contesté hasta el review 175 y con el transcurrir de los días llegamos a los 179 pero los últimos 4 no me aparecen y no puedo verlos. Me marca que ahí están pero no aparecen. Esto ya me ha pasado antes y es frustrante! Quiero leerlos! Si a alguien le ha pasado algo similar y sabe cómo corregirlo espero que me ayude. Lleva así varios días y no sé si es problema de mi internet o de la página.

En fin, les dejo el cap después de más de una semana.

 **HERMANOS**

 _(Perspectiva de Tiifu)_

 _Todo paso tan rápido… sin avisar. En un momento estábamos todos reunidos de nuevo y luego… esto; nada._

 _Lo que habíamos conseguido pareciera que desapareció sin dejar rastro._

 _Puedo asegurar que por un momento, tan solo por unos segundos éramos unos desconocidos frente a frente. No reconocí las miradas en ese lugar… ni la de mis amigos ni la de mi hermana._

 _Quiero a Kiara como una hermana pero ahora me cuestionó si en verdad habrá valido la pena venir hasta acá, el haber pasado tantas cosas._

 _Busco algo que me contradiga pero al parecer no lo hay._

 _Acaba de amanecer…_

 _Kion habla con Esbe de lo ocurrido mientras yo espero fuera de la cueva donde suele dormir la manada pero que hoy le han dado otro uso. Ya no es un lugar confortable si no un sitio donde algunos se agrupan para asistir a la víctima y al pensarlo el corazón se me estruja._

 _Espero alguna indicación ya que me han prohibido la entrada. A lo mucho veo un mar de espaldas y cuerpos pasar de un lado a otro dentro de ese gran agujero._

 _Giro la cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor y me encuentro a otro grupo de leones de mi edad, que al igual que yo están esperando._

 _Puedo reconocer a Syla en el grupo, seria e incluso con un rastro seco de lágrima en su mejilla, trata de aparentar que no está preocupada pero no lo consigue. Junto a ellos, Niho… un completo desconocido desde ayer en la noche pero no lo culpo, cualquiera se vería afectado por la noticia. No ha relajado su ceño fruncido desde que regresamos._

 _Aquel león bromista y valiente se convirtió en otro… Creo que todos lo hicimos._

 _Apartó la atención de ellos e involuntariamente viene a mi mente Dilla, como había sucedido en las últimas horas._

 _Recuerdo su rostro, sus ojos verdes y la conversación que sostuvimos la noche anterior rumbo a nuestro encuentro con Kiara y el resto._

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kion dirigía al grupo. Él estaba al frente de nosotros, Niho a nuestro costado izquierdo atrás suyo y finalmente Dilla y yo hasta atrás._

 _La mirada del león blanco, más las nubes negras que nos acompañaban en el cielo, eran como un mal presagio._

 _-Esto no me gusta nada- exclamó Dilla de nueva cuenta –Esbe nos matará –_

 _-Tranquilo. Quizá nosotros fuimos los que llegamos a tu reino pero ahora eres uno de los nuestros – traté de consolar al nervioso león, incluso regalándole una sonrisa. Él no perdió tiempo y miro mis labios con admiración. Parecía tan atento al gesto que no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco._

 _Parecía tan inocente, tan ausente del mundo de afuera y sus peligros._

 _-Mmmm. ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ti? – Pregunté más como obligación para apartar la incomodidad -¿Sabes? Para distraer el dolor y preocupación lo mejor es hablar- recite como me lo habían inculcado a mí._

 _-¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Dilla cuando su atención volvió a mis ojos._

 _-¿En verdad quieres ser un Guardián de Alba?-_

 _-¡Por supuesto! Desde pequeño lo he deseado aunque claro que donde vivo es más una cultura el añorar un puesto ahí pero yo en verdad me veo como uno de ellos. Poder proteger mi reino al lado de los mejores leones. Sentiría que por fin pertenezco a algo- un brillo se asomó en esas gemas verdes que tenía por ojos._

 _Solté un suspiro._

 _-¿Te confieso algo? El pertenecer a algo o encontrar tu sitio en la vida es parte por lo que llegamos hasta acá. –volteé hacia enfrente, mirando el decidió andar de Kion – Kopa, el hermano de Kion también busca eso y Kion que lo tiene duda de su destino. Creo que pase lo que pase, sea como sea, uno nunca está conforme con lo que es. Yo nunca me he parado a pensar que es lo que me depara a mí, quizá es momento para hacerlo pero al verlos de esa manera… sinceramente no me apetece-_

 _-Tal vez no es necesario que lo hagas-_

 _Regrese la mirada hacia Dilla, alzando una ceja._

 _-Desde que te conocí has proyectado la imagen de una leona segura de sí misma, sin duda en cada paso que da… siempre optimista. Envidio eso, en verdad- (Dilla)_

 _No sé qué fue pero algo me agrado en sus palabras._

 _-Yo en cambio, siempre trato de sobresalir entre los demás para tener un puesto en los Guardianes. Cada día es una competencia pero… antes de eso me gustaría conocer todo- (Dilla)_

 _-¿Salir del reino? – pregunte con curiosidad._

 _-¡Más que eso! Visitar cada lugar del que escuché, lugares que no sabía que existían como Prindelands, conocer leones… ¿sabías que hay un sitio donde el agua abunda? Hasta donde la vista alcanza, de orilla a orilla… lo llaman "mar". ¡Yo quiero ver eso!- (Dilla)_

 _-Se oye genial – solté una pequeña risa, era imposible no contagiarse con su actitud aventurera._

 _Nuestra conversación se extendió por todo el camino. Añorando y dejándonos llevar por las nuevas ideas que se nos ocurrían sobre posibles viajes._

 _La imaginación volaba._

 _Hubiéramos seguido pero una gota de agua cayó sobre mi nariz. Alcé mi vista junto a Dilla y un relámpago ilumino el cielo por un instante. Inmediatamente comenzó una leve llovizna._

 _Pasaron los minutos. Kion, Niho, Dilla y yo detuvimos nuestra marcha hace tiempo cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro, ahora solo esperábamos por nuestros amigos y familia. A ninguno le gustaba mojarse pero tampoco nos atrevimos a sugerirle a Kion que buscáramos refugio. Nos limitamos a esperar sentados en nuestros lugares._

 _Sentía como mis patas comenzaron a hundirse en el lodo recién formado. La sensación más la de mi pelaje empapado no era la mejor, comenzaba a sentir frio. Gire la cabeza hacia los presentes; Dilla no habló más, en ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaban pero rápidamente la desviábamos, Niho tiritaba de frio y su mechón de melena caía sobre su frente y Kion… nos daba la espalda. No dejaba de ver hacia la dirección por donde se suponía que llegarían los demás._

 _Me dolía admitirlo pero Kion no era el mismo de siempre. Cansado y de mal humor parecían ser sus únicos estados anímicos._

 _Su sonrisa se esfumó durante días y el tema del rugido lo estaba matando por dentro y poco podía yo hacer._

 _Quería estar con él, quería apoyarlo, jugar como niños, correr… ¡reír! Cosas tan simples se complicaban. Deseaba volver al día en que solo estábamos los dos y corríamos por una colina, donde pareció encontrar algo importante en mis ojos pero de eso ya no había nada… nunca lo volvió a mencionar y la curiosidad por saber que descubrió se extinguió… igual que las mariposas que sentía al verlo._

 _No resistí más._

 _Me levante y caminé hasta él, aunque me costó trabajo por el resbaloso suelo._

 _Estaba a punto de soltar la primera palabra cuando en el horizonte algo llamó la atención de todos nosotros; tres siluetas de leones._

 _No pudimos saber quién era quien debido a la distancia pero estábamos seguros de que eran ellos._

 _Nuestras sospechas de que se tratara de Kiara, Kopa y Zuri murieron cuando vimos que mi hermana no estaba con ellos, en su lugar los acompañaba un león de pelaje oscuro con un rastro de melena sobre la cabeza._

 _-Llegamos tarde…- comentó Kion levantándose y comenzando a cortar con la distancia. Puedo asegurar que escuche un gruñido ahogado en su garganta._

 _-¿Tarde? Pero si fuimos los primeros en llegar- agregó Niho sin que nadie prestara atención a sus palabras, solo seguimos a Kion._

 _La distancia cada vez era menor. Yo apreté el paso para alcanzar a Kion y pude ver de reojo como su semblante no cambiaba. Su mirada retadora y sus colmillos asomándose ligeramente de sus labios._

 _Mire al frente. Aquellos tres se acercaban a nosotros de igual manera pero… todo parecía tenso, como si todos tuviéramos malas noticias._

 _Escuchaba los pasos de Niho y Dilla detrás de mí._

 _Cuando solo faltaban unos pasos, detuvimos nuestra marcha abruptamente y los ojos de Kion y los míos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa y el horror. Kion quedo petrificado por el rostro de su hermana y yo sentí nauseas._

 _Mi mejor amiga tenía el rostro golpeado e hinchado de algunas partes… con líneas rojas sobre su fino y dorado pelaje de la mejilla._

 _No podíamos dejar de verla._

 _Kopa estaba serio y no parecía alegre de vernos. Seguro estaba en shock igual que nosotros._

 _-Hola, chicos – saludo Kiara con una sonrisa en su boca pero su voz sonaba sin ganas de hacerlo._

 _Pasamos su saludo por alto para prestar nuestra atención sobre el extraño león y fue ahí cuando todo pareció pasar lento._

 _-¡Tú!- grito Kion sin perder tiempo, acumuló toda la fuerza que tenía en sus patas traseras, saltando decidido sobre aquel extraño pero Kiara parecía ya esperar algo así pues ella imitó a su hermano e interceptó el ataque mientras Kion permanecía en el aire haciendo que el pobre cayera de costado sobre el lodo del suelo._

 _En ningún momento el recién llegado se movió pero el resto que presenciamos el acto no pudimos evitar congelarnos en nuestros lugares._

 _¿Habíamos visto bien? ¿Acaso Kiara había golpeado a Kion por defender a ese león?_

 _¿Qué significaba esto?_

 _(Fin de la perspectiva de Tiifu)_

 _Kion despegó el rostro del piso con pesar._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kiara?- exclamó el enfadado león con un gruñir en su garganta._

 _-¿Tú que estás haciendo atacándolo de esa manera? No sabes quién es él- Kiara parecía tener miedo, como si estuviera arrepentida de lo que había hecho pero se mantenía firme incluso interponiéndose entre su hermano y la "victima" –Él es…-_

 _-El león de tus visiones – le cortó Kion sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a Kiara y Kovu. ¿Cómo era posible? – Es la razón por la que vinimos, es la razón por la que nos dividimos y será la razón por la que nos involucrara en una guerra –_

 _Kion se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos… como acechando._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogó Kiara manteniendo a su hermano al margen._

 _-Quiero decir que todo fue una farsa… no sé como pero logro traernos hasta aquí… ¡solo para acabar con lo que comenzó Scar! –(Kion)_

 _Un trueno acompañó el grito de Kion._

 _-¡No! te equivocas- le devolvió Kiara el grito mientras sus ojos comenzaron a picar._

 _Cada palabra en la que alzaban la voz era como una puñalada en el estómago de Tiifu. La escena no llevaba mucho tiempo pero ya había tención en el aire, un ambiente peor que el clima que se dejaba sentir en la piel. Las gotas pesadas de lluvia parecían ser lo que menos molestaba del lugar. ¡Eran hermanos! Y los gritos ya se habían dejado escuchar. En ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de alguien importante para ella y que faltaba ahí… Zuri._

 _-¿Me equivoco? Solo mírate, lo que te ha hecho, Kiara- (Kion)_

 _-Él no lo ha hecho. Fueron otros leones de la manada, él me salvó la vida-_

 _Kion quito la mirada furiosa de Kiara para posarla sobre su hermano que no había aportado nada hasta el momento._

 _-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no la protegiste? –Kion cada vez comenzaba a perder el control._

 _-Kion, escucha por un momento a Kiara. Ella tenía razón, hay cosas aquí que valen la pena y pude comprobarlo con las palabras de Vitani; Zira dio la orden de asesinar a cualquier extranjero que pisara sus tierras pero en todo momento que estuvimos ahí no corrimos ningún peligro, parecía que nadie estaba interesado… ¿No lo entiendes? Esos leones no son como Zira o Scar, ellos no quieren matar… no quieren vivir en esas condiciones- defendió Kopa su postura y la de su hermana._

 _Gotas caían de la barbilla de Kion._

 _-¿A si? ¿Y qué hay de los que le hicieron eso a nuestra hermana? ¿Acaso te ha preocupado el bienestar de ella o del resto del grupo? Ni siquiera Zuri viene con ustedes…- arrastró Kion sus palabras en un susurro provocador. Por un segundo Kopa no reconoció a su hermano._

 _Kopa y Kion se miraron directo a los ojos en un silencio hostil._

 _Kion había tocado la fibra sensible._

 _-No te atrevas a volver a decir eso. Fui yo quien peleo junto con Niho por ustedes y fui yo quien acompañó a Kiara, no solo a las tierras de Zira si no también con sus ideales. No estás en el derecho de reclamarme nada… hermano- contestó Kopa de la misma manera, no iba a dejarse aplastar tan fácilmente._

 _Por unos minutos más silencio… Los presentes preferían mantenerse al margen, de por si la situación era hostil y si aportaban algo no creían que serviría de algo, además era un asunto familiar. Cada quien tenía criterios diferentes e inconscientemente apoyaban a quien creían que tenía la razón._

 _Dilla volteo un momento para mirar a Niho quien le contestó simplemente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación. Era mejor no interferir._

 _Entre el silencio de los dos grupos y la tormenta de fondo hubo quien dio unos pasos dispuesto a poner de su parte._

 _Kiara trató de detener a Kovu pero ni siquiera se inmutó ante su contacto._

 _-No soy quien para decirles que hacer…- Kovu se acercó a ellos ganándose las inevitables miradas de los dos machos que discutían –pero hay algo que todos tienen que saber-_

 _-No te atrevas a decir algo que todo esto es tu culpa- trató de detenerle Kion pero fue inútil._

 _-Kion, por favor…- suplicó Kiara – deja que hable-_

 _Kion hiso un gesto de repudio. A Kovu no le gustó nada pero decidió ignorarlo para centrarse en su objetivo._

 _-Por años vi el reino como mi hogar. Rodeado de odio siempre y con la mentalidad de hacer menos al débil. Creí que toda mi vida sería así y me había resignado pero siempre hay calma después de la tormenta… -Kovu bajo la mirada al suelo haciendo una pausa. Kion y Kopa lo imitaron y vieron que frente al desconocido había un pequeño montículo de lodo entre la hierba. Kovu puso su pata derecha al lado de esta acumulación de lodo para después barrerlo por el suelo destapando asi una pequeña flor amarilla que a pesar de estar sucia se había conservado con vida e intacta –Siempre hay un rastro de luz entre tanta oscuridad y mientras exista hay algo por lo que seguir –_

 _Kiara quedo admirada ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien criado de esa forma tuviera la capacidad de razonar así?_

 _-¿Crees que eres esa luz?- se atrevió a preguntar Kion._

 _Kovu levantó la mirada a él._

 _-Yo no. Mis hermanos sí- respondió Kovu sin titubear un solo segundo._

 _Kopa y Kion compartieron una mirada sin evitar sentirse identificados. Sabían a lo que se referencia. Reconocía el valor de sus hermanos mientras que ellos lo habían olvidado dejándose llevar por el odio._

 _¿Acaso Rafiki se había equivocado con sus "tres problemas"? ¿Sería acaso que no fuera Kiara quien debía controlar su odio interno si no ellos?_

 _Fuera lo que fuera no le bastó a cierto león con melena rojiza. Kion agitó su cabeza tratando de no dejarse persuadir._

 _-No, sé lo que vi y no fue un sueño simplemente-_

 _-Kion – le reprochó Kiara. ¿En verdad su hermano era tan terco?_

 _-Kiara, creí que estabas en lo correcto cuando lo vi en mis sueños por primera vez, al lado tuyo como Vitani al lado de Kopa y Tiifu al mio…- (Kion)_

 _Los mencionados alzaron una ceja con curiosidad, sobre todo cierta leona de ojos verdes ¿A qué se refería con eso?_

 _-Pero todo cambio en mi última visión. Vi a la manda de Zira luchado hasta la muerte contra la manada de Esbe… ¡me vi a mi contra él! y las horrorosas carcajadas de Scar alentando el derrame de sangre de leones inocentes- (Kion)_

 _-Estás dejando que tus visiones te controlen – la voz de Kopa no era amigable._

 _-Son esas visones las que me advierten de lo que está por venir y no dejare que ustedes se involucren. Esto lo hago por ustedes-_

 _-¿Acaso esto es por el asunto de la Guardia del León?- (Kiara)_

 _-Trato de lidiar con muchas cosas a la vez-_

 _-Kion, debes descansar y poner las cosas claras en tu cabeza- (Kopa)_

 _-Estoy cansado que me digan lo mismo una y otra vez. ¡¿Creen que no lo intento?! ¡Es fácil decirlo para ti, Kopa. Tú no tienes que liderar un grupo, no tienes el peso encima de tus hombros, no sabes lo que es responsabilidad porque tú no tienes un lugar en el ciclo de la vida!-_

 _Todos callaron al instante._

 _Fue en ese momento, justo en ese instante de sus vidas que algo en el lazo de hermanos se rompió y ese tipo de heridas con dificultad cicatrizan en la mente._

 _También fue un momento clave pues al ver a su hermano a los ojos, carentes de bondad y solidaridad que lo caracterizaban, pudo descifrar algunos de sus males, como si hubiera proyectado en su rostro todo el peso que cargaba._

 _-Así que es eso, ¿he? – Soltó Kopa pero en vez de escucharle molesto, a los oídos de todos llegó una voz tranquila y rota._

 _El entrecejo arrugado de Kion se esfumó para transformarse en preocupación e incluso… ¿miedo? Kiara pareció ver el rostro de la inseguridad plasmado en Kion, como si Kopa hubiera sido capaz de ver el alma desnuda de su hermano._

 _-A eso le temes. Temes convertirte en "él"- (Kopa)_

 _Kion abrió los ojos como platos. No esperaba esa clase de contraataque._

 _-Pues déjame aliviar tus penas, hermano- Kopa dio unos pasos más haciendo que Kion comenzara a retroceder poco a poco. Lo estaba arrinconando a la nada – No serás como Scar, no… pero tampoco serás como Mufasa así que deja de tratar de comportar como él-_

 _Kion se detuvo encogido en hombros cual cachorro con miedo y con sus pupilas dilatadas._

 _Kiara no soportaba más ver como sus hrmanos se destrozaban internamente y en el momento en que iba a interferir una voz llamó la atención de todos._

 _-¡Miren! –grito Tiifu mirando hacia el horizonte._

 _El resto obedeció y Kion tuvo que hacerse a un lado para observar ya que Kopa le obstruía la vista._

 _Cuando los siete leones giraron, vieron una silueta más que se acercaba. La cabeza gacha y una andar decidido la caracterizaban._

 _Lo que nadie notó y pasó por alto fue la sonrisa retorcida que se ocultaba entre la hierba._

 _-Es Zuri – exclamó alegre Tiifu de ver su hermana de nuevo, después de todo como dice el dicho: "La ignorancia es la felicidad"._

 _Con la atención robada, Kovu aprovechó y haciendo gala de sus habilidades de sigilo se separó del grupo y se perdió entre la pequeña selva que comenzaba cerca de ellos. Nadie notó su huida excepto un joven león blanco que sin dudarlo, y con el mismo cuidado de no ser escuchado, fue tras él._

 _Ajena a la desaparición de dos de sus compañeros, Tiifu se acercó a su hermana dando unos saltitos de felicidad._

 _-Zuri, me alegra verte. ¿Dónde estabas, he? – pero tragó amargo cuando su hermano paso a su lado de largo apenas posando su mirada sobre ella._

 _-¿Zuri?- volvió a llamar Tiifu sin éxito alguno._

 _-Veo que comenzaron la fiesta sin mí- dijo en voz alta saludando con una falsa sonrisa._

 _-No esperaba verte aquí- respondió Kopa cansado de su actitud._

 _-¿Y perderme el espectáculo? – soltó una corta risa extrañando a todos ahí._

 _-Zuri, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Kira igual o más preocupada por su repentina aparición._

 _La leona de ojos tristes volteó el rostro hacia Niho quien mostraba una mueca de confusión total pues no entendía el repentino cambio de situación que traía la leona consigo._

 _-Me refiero a él- apuntó Zuri con su pata._

 _Niho volteo hacia atrás como si pensara que apuntaba a otro león detrás suyo._

 _-¿A mí?- dijo el mencionado una vez que se dio cuenta de que en efecto se trataba de él._

 _-Veo que siguen sin decírtelo- dijo Zuri con falsa sorpresa – Oh, perdón "sigue" sin decírtelo-_

 _-Zuri, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- trató de detenérmele Kopa pues sabía a lo que iba._

 _-Algo que debimos haber hecho hace tiempo. Es tan triste cuando te guardan la verdad por mucho tiempo –Zuri miró a su hermana como dedicándole a ella esas palabras._

 _-Basta – repitió una vez más Kopa sin éxito._

 _-Kopa, ¿qué clase de amigos seriamos si no le decimos a Niho la verdad sobre Tojo?- (Zuri)_

 _Inmediatamente la atención de Niho se fijó en ella y borro toda mueca de confusión. Si tenían noticias de su padre quería escucharlas._

 _-¿Saben dónde está Tojo?- preguntó Niho dando unos pasos enfrente._

 _-Zuri, no me obligues a…- amenazó Kopa._

 _-¿A qué?- retó la leona sin borrar su amarga sonrisa – No puedes ni decirle la verdad, menos podrás hacerme algún daño-_

 _Ni a Tiifu ni a Kopa le gustó escuchar eso. ¿Kopa hacerle daño a su hermana? Tiifu no podía concebir eso, antes tendría que pasar sobre ella._

 _Kopa estaba por contestar peor la voz de Niho lo detuvo._

 _-Kopa, es sobre mi padre de que están hablando. Creo que tengo todo el derecho de saber cómo se encuentra- interfirió Niho hablando serio como solo pocas veces hacía._

 _Kopa no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, después de todo tenía razón, él era su hijo. De lo único que se arrepentía era no habérselo contado antes. Ya solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajo la cabeza con pesar dejando así la puerta abierta para Zuri._

 _Niho volvió hacia Zuri expectante._

 _-¿Qué ocurrió con Tojo?- pidió saber Niho sin sospechar lo que venía._

 _-Bueno, al momento de separarnos tuvo un encuentro con Mistah. Peleó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de protegernos, nunca flaqueó pero al final…-_

 _Zuri hiso una pausa mirando a Kopa y ver como la conciencia lo devoraba vivo, cosa que disfruto la leona sin dejar que el goce se adueñara de su cara._

 _Los presentes escuchaban atentos la noticia esperando una buena notica._

 _El pecho de Niho comenzó a bajar y subir rápidamente prediciendo el desenlace. Zuri se dio cuenta de esto y terminó con su parte…_

 _-Tojo murió-_

 _Fue ahí cuanto todo se quebró dentro de Niho convirtiéndolo en un desconocido para el resto pero sobre todo… para Kopa._

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Bien familia, originalmente el cap era mucho más largo pero decidí pararlo aquí para no hacerlo tan tedioso.**

 ** _¿Qué habrá sucedido en la primera parte del cap? ¿Por qué el flash back tan largo? ¿Algún día llegare a terminar mi fic? Respuestas en los siguientes capítulos._**

 **Hoy no habrá pregunta, en su lugar quiero ocupar el espacio para cierto tema…**

 **IMPORTANTE**.

Bueno, tuve que simplificar mis respuestas ya que hay un tema que no me trae tranquilo ni nada feliz. Me he encontrado (hasta ahora) con dos historias que se "asemejan" mucho a la mía. Se excusan diciendo que será diferente trama o dándome solo el crédito por la idea pero hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto. Algunos capítulos tienen inclusive los mismo títulos que los míos, siendo plagio total. También cambian los nombres a sus "personajes originales" pero son claras copias de Tojo y Niho, por decir algunos. Quizá uno crea que no es importante pero cuando se está de este lado la perspectiva cambia. Son horas y horas de escribir, crear ideas, escoger que entra y que no y quemarse la cabeza pensando que es lo mejor para la historia. Es fácil copiar ideas, crearlas no lo es. Perdónenme pero para mí es algo COBARDE lo que se está haciendo. Sí! No son personajes míos (son de Disney) pero la trama y los personajes nuevos que incluyo son de mi cabeza, NUNCA he copiado nada y puedo estar orgulloso de eso. También tomo referencias e inspiración pero la mayoría son de canciones, al punto que las he añadido a la historia, pero nunca de historias hechas y menos sigo la misma trama.

Todo esto lo digo (escribo) de la manera más atenta y amable. Si tú eres el "dueño" de una de estas historias te invito a que le des un giro completamente diferente y si simplemente no puedes es mejor que la elimines.

Si esto sigue voy a tener que tomar MEDIDAS, tanto con ellos como con la misma historia hasta el punto que inclusive tenga que cancelar todos los fics que tengo planeados.

Realmente hay mucho que comentar sobre este tema pero este no es el lugar para hacerlo, solo quería compartir la situación. Créanlo o no esto me detiene a seguir escribiendo, me baja las ganas de hacerlo y lo que menos quiero es eliminar mis planes. No quiero que nadie salga afectado, quiero llevarme bien con cada uno de ustedes y con otros autores pero creo que por RESPETO a los demás escritores debemos crear historias frescas y no llegar al plagio.

Gracias por leer esto (si es que lo hiciste) y por tomarte tu tiempo.

 **#RespetoEntreAutores**


	41. Hoy diferentes, Mañana iguales

Hoy no contesto reviews por aquí porque quiero hacerlo atreves de youtube.

*No se toleraran plagios de esta historia*

RESPETEMOS el trabajo de otros autores.

Gracias.

 **HOY DIFERENTES, MAÑANA IGUALES**

 **(Porque hoy somos diferentes, mañana seremos iguales)**

 _-¡No! No puede ser. Tojo ya se ha enfrentado a Mistah antes. Él es fuerte, no puede…- se negaba a creer Niho a la vez que emanaba de él una risa de nerviosismo y dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _El resto del grupo guardaba silencio pues tampoco podía creerlo, debía ser una broma de mal gusto por parte de Zuri. Aquel león que les salvo la vida y los recibió con los brazos abiertos no podía haberse ido así de fácil._

 _"No uno de los amigos de su padre" pensó Kiara con un nudo en el estómago._

 _-Niho, lamento ser yo quien te abra los ojos…- dijo Zuri lanzándole una indirecta a Kopa quien se reservaba a decir algo, la culpa lo estaba matando –Pero los vimos frente a nosotros. Dedicó unas últimas palabras y luego él…-_

 _La voz de Zuri era monótona y no expresaba nada de tristeza pero su rostro era historia totalmente diferente, se veía que ya había sufrido por dentro._

 _El pecho de Niho no paraba de subir y bajar a gran velocidad. Parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque o algo parecido._

 _Kiara se acercó tratando de darle unas palabras de aliento a su amigo._

 _-Niho, lamento…- pero la leona no completó su cometido._

 _-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron cuando nos reunimos la primera vez?- exigió saber posando su mirada celeste en Kopa. No quedaría libre._

 _Kopa soltó un suspiro levantándose con pesar._

 _-Niho…-_

 _-¡Se supone que éramos amigos! ¡Como hermanos! – Espetó contra Kopa – ¡Pelamos juntos, di mi vida por ustedes y te apoyé en todo momento!... no merecía esto-_

 _Kopa tragó grueso tratando de eliminar el nudo de su garganta._

 _-Lo sé pero…-Kopa hiso una pausa pensando en sus palabras adecuadas para no provocar más a Niho. Inevitablemente volteo hacia su costado descubriendo como una diminuta sonrisa victoriosa se dibujaba en los labios de Zuri. ¿Es que acaso enserio ella disfrutaba viéndolo en tal situación? Le dolió pensarlo pero era claro… ella y él volvían a ser lo que eran antes: Dos leones extraños._

 _Ya habría tiempo de solucionar aquello. Kopa agitó la cabeza tratando de volver al tema, mirando a su amigo que exigía respuestas y era momento de dárselas, no más mentiras._

 _La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte sobre los cuerpos de los presentes pero apenas y le prestaron atención._

 _-Cuando nos reencontramos te veías tan… alegre, tan emocionado de conocer el reino de Dilla que simplemente… no pude frenarte- la voz de Kopa comenzó a temblar y Kiara y Kion se dieron cuenta_

 _Al escuchar ese nombre Tiifu reaccionó girando la cabeza por todos lados sin pararse a observar una zona detenidamente._

 _\- No pude frenar a ese león que dio tanto por nosotros y parecía un cachorro tan feliz ignorante de la situación que vivíamos. La muerte es un tema tan delicado de hablar pero… el verlo con tus propios ojos entiendes a que se refieren los adultos cuando te advierten de los peligros que hay ahí fuera- Niho escuchaba atentamente cada palabra pero sus ojos húmedos y su entrecejo arrugado no desparecía – Perdón pero no podía decírtelo así como así… perdón- dijo Kopa finalmente bajando la mirada._

 _Niho prestó su atención a cada uno de los que estaban observando tal "espectáculo" pero en sus miradas solo había tristeza camuflada con odio y preocupación y todo esto hacia que Niho no pudiera perdonarlo._

 _-Oigan…- Llamó Tiifu distrayendo a todos – Perdón por interrumpir pero Dilla y el otro león no están –_

 _-¿Qué?- dijo Kiara quien se abofeteó mentalmente cuando descubrió que era verdad. La sensación de sentirse tonta la abordó pues ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban ahí?_

 _-¿Ahora me crees? Si es tan inocente ¿porque huyó?- reprochó Kion a su hermana quien le respondió un una mirada de pocos amigos._

 _-Él no huyó, además también falta Dilla-_

* * *

 _La lluvia continuaba y los arboles dispersos y separados unos de otros no ayudaban mucho para cubrirse._

 _Los truenos y relámpagos no cesaban en el cielo atrayendo de vez en cuando la atención del joven león._

 _Caminaba lento pues él mismo era consciente de que no estaba escapando._

 _Estar ahí, presenciando como otra familia se destruía era demasiado. Llego un momento donde se había sentido asfixiado que no pudo evitar irse de ahí. Lo habían apuntado con el dedo y tachado de cosas que aun ni siquiera cometía. La sensación era familiar, ya la conocía pero… simplemente no podía evitar sentirse cada vez peor. No podía acostumbrase a la sensación._

 _Caminó hasta llegar a una charca de agua, seguramente recién formado por la lluvia que no cesaba._

 _Se agachó para beber agua, casi por obligación pues en realidad no tenía sed._

 _Dio unos cuantos lengüetazos y frenó a la altura que había quedado, a dos palmos del frio líquido. Abrió los ojos para ver su reflejo… no le gustó lo que vio. Cualquiera vería a un león de pelaje oscuro, melena que le tapaba parte de la frente y esos jades que tenía por ojos pero él vio más allá; los actos atroces que había comentado y que en ese momento trato de convencerse que había sido obligado pero que en realidad… había disfrutado en su momento. ¿Tenía la culpa de sentirse así? Después de todo, esa fue la manera en que fue criado, apartado de los suyos y obligado a servirle a Zira y a Scar…. Aún lo recordaba, no era fácil olvidar tal rostro… llenó de maldad, la orden que le dieron y las promesas sin cumplir que escucho de su boca. Kovu no pertenecía ahí y era consciente de eso… Su padre y madre aparecieron junto a él en su reflejo y… le dedicaban una sonrisa._

 _El sonido de una rama cayendo detrás de él lo despertó del trance obligándolo a voltear y un gruñido en su garganta lo acompaño. Todo por acto reflejo y ni siquiera fue consciente en qué momento se había puesto en posición de ataque._

 _Buscando al respónsale del ruido, llegó hasta una roca de considerable tamaño donde en su cima se postraba un león de más o menos su edad, su color de pelaje resaltaba por encima de todo pero éste no tenía una mirada retadora en su rostro sino más bien de curiosidad._

 _Esto hiso que Kovu no lo viera como un rival pero el hecho de haberlo visto anteriormente con los hermanos de Kiara no le tranquilizaba, además de que sabía perfectamente a que reino pertenecía aquel león._

 _-¿Por qué me seguiste?- dijo Kovu sin alzar la voz y sin sonar hostil, después de todo si quisiera guerra lo hubiera atacado por sorpresa -¿Acaso los de tu reino te mandaron?-_

 _Dilla pateó otra rama desde la roca._

 _-¿Sabes a qué reino pertenezco?-_

 _-Pfff, ¿es enserio esa pregunta? Solo mírate. De los cinco reinos solo uno tiene leones blancos… Los Alba, siempre alzados y creyéndose los creadores de todo-_

 _-¿Has visto a uno de nosotros antes?- preguntó Dilla pues las afirmaciones de aquel ser se le hacían extrañas._

 _-No es necesario verlos. Tienen fama de la mala-_

 _Dilla prefirió ignorar el comentario. Tenso sus músculos y saltó de la roca cayendo a unos metros de Kovu._

 _-Yo también sé a qué reino perteneces, al de Zira y creo que ustedes son los únicos que causan problemas-_

 _Una mueca de desagrado apareció en el rostro de Kovu mientras no perdía de vista a Dilla._

 _-Aún no me has respondido, ¿Por qué me seguiste forastero? ¿Sabes que técnicamente somos enemigos?-_

 _-En primera no soy un forastero, no estamos en tu reino, ni tú en el mío. En segunda, yo no te veo como un enemigo o rival y ahí está nuestra mayor diferencia: el cómo nos han criado. El líder de mi manada nos ha enseñado que los cinco reinos son una unión y no debe haber conflictos mientras a ti te han dicho que quien no pertenezca a los tuyos es un extraño, también Esbe me lo ha dicho cuando tienen la reunión de los líderes; Zira es la única que siempre se opone al resto-_

 _Kovu se sentía ofendido pero no reprochó, el león albino tenía razón._

 _-¿Y qué es lo tercero? – se limitó a preguntar Kovu sin muchas salidas._

 _-Te seguí al igual que seguí a Kon y a sus amigos porque ellos buscan paz, aunque por lo presenciado hoy creo que están un poco desviados del objetivo –dijo Dilla cortando un poco con la tensión y llevándose una pata atrás de su nuca –Pero si puedo ser parte de una unificación de reinos tomaré la oportunidad con los colmillos y no lo soltaré. Al final si seguimos con esto… bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: "Ojo por ojo y terminaremos todos ciegos"-_

 _Por fin pareciera que las palabras de Dilla habían entrado en la cabeza de Kovu pues relajó sus gestos eliminando cualquier amenaza._

 _-Tú y yo no somos diferentes- finalizó Dilla sentándose en su lugar en signo de que confiaba en él a pesar de que Kion y algunos no lo hicieran._

 _-No me conoces- Kovu trató de contradecirle._

 _-La mayoría de mis conocidos podrían decir una cosa pero el líder mi manda me ha enseñado a no creer todo lo que escucho-_

 _Cuando parecía que todo se había calmado, un rayo impacto un árbol a unos metros de ellos alertándolos y haciendo que ambos se cubrieran el rostro con su pata. Podían jurar que sintieron el suelo retumbar bajo sus patas._

 _-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- grito Dilla pues el impacto y el ruido le habían lastimado un poco los oídos._

 _-Es está estúpida tormenta. Es mejor que nos alejemos de los…- pero antes de terminar vio como un árbol alto comenzaba a ceder por el anterior impacto, seguramente había sido víctima de trayectoria del trueno._

 _El gran objeto se dirigía hacia ellos y sin mucho tiempo de reacción, Kovu logró empujar a Dilla hacia tras salvándose ambos de una muerte segura._

 _Debido al gran impacto, lodo salió despedido en todas direcciones cubriéndolos completamente a Kovu y a Dilla pero el menor de sus problemas._

 _Aún en el suelo, Dilla levanto el rostro hacia él._

 _-Gracias por la ayuda-_

 _Pero Kovu ni lo volteo a ver pues su atención se fijaba adelante de ellos._

 _-No es momento de agradecer- respondió Kovu alerta._

 _Los ojos de Dilla se abrieron tanto como pudieron al tiempo en que ambos miraban que a unos metros comenzaba un incendio causado por el trueno. Una corriente de aire caliente golpeo sus rostros._

 _-Debemos irnos ahora- sugirió Kuvo y Dilla no lo pensó ni un segundo más._

 _Ambos comenzaron carrera saltando el tronco que anteriormente casi los había aplastado. Corrían sin rumbo fijo aunque sin perder la orientación sospechaban que regresaban por sus pasos haciendo que en algún momento pudieran encontrarse con el grupo._

 _Dilla volteo a su derecha y Kovu a su izquierda y en cualquier dirección encontraban fuego._

 _Ninguno entendió como había sido posible que se extendiera tan rápido pero no se pararían a pensarlo detenidamente. La ventaja que tenían es que al estar cubiertos de lodo las brasas no llegaban a su piel y el calor no se hacía tan sofocante._

 _Varias veces tuvieron que frenar su paso pues árboles y otros objetos caían frente a ellos._

 _Para su mala suerte, no paso mucho para que el fuego los rodeara._

 _-¿Ahora qué?- dijo Dilla preocupado. Comenzaban a perder la humedad en sus pelajes y unos tosidos emanaron de ellos._

 _Pero Kovu ya había visualizado una salida._

 _-Protege tu cabeza- alcanzó a escuchar del león blanco antes de que Kovu saltara sobre él haciendo para que, a través de unos arbustos, cayeran por una colina. No era muy alta pero rocas forraban la superficie._

 _Al caer al fondo, los recibió una alfombra de césped pero los golpes estaban hechos y dolían horrores. Comenzaban a cansarse pero no había tiempo que perder. Kovu fue el primero en levantarse y ayudando a Dilla logró ponerlo de pie._

 _Delante de ellos se abría más selva y luz entre ésta evidenciaban que el fuego ya se había propagado hasta ese punto._

 _-No hay donde ir- lamentaba Dilla dándose por vencido._

 _-Seguiremos hasta el final. ¡Anda ya!- le ordenó Kovu haciendo que finalmente le siguiera._

 _Siguieron unos minutos más entre el calor pero a unos pasos de ellos vieron como la selva desparecía dando paso a un terreno amplio. Bajaron la guardia pensando que todo estaba solucionado pero el crujir de otro árbol los alarmó. Esta vez fue demasiado tarde su reacción._

 _-¡Muévete!- alcanzó a gritar Kovu mientras se arrojaba a un costado. No había tiempo de apartar a Dilla, o era él o eran ambos, pero el león blanco no se movió, sintió sus patas clavarse a la tierra._

 _Kovu vio como el árbol cayó entre ambos haciendo que un mar de brasas y trozos ardiendo se levantaran por el aire._

 _Fue ahí cuando Kovu se dio cuenta de que no había caído sobre Dilla pero sí estuvo a centímetros y los gritos de éste último lo evidenciaron._

 _Gritos tan atroces y desgarradores que exclamaban dolor en su más puro estado llenaron la zona e inclusive Kovu, sin exagerar, podía jurar que se escucharon por toda la selva._

 _Kovu no estaba seguro de su estado o que había pasado con certeza pues el árbol frente a él no lo dejaba pasar. Dudo unos segundos pero el escucharlo de aquella forma lo hicieron actuar. Retrocedió unos pasos y armándose de valor atravesó la cortina de humo y llamaradas cayendo de bruces del otro lado._

 _Rápidamente se puso de pie y puedo ver como Dilla estaba tendido en el suelo y se llevaba ambas patas al rostro. No entendía bien su estado pero no perdió tiempo, lo tomó de la nuca y comenzó a tirar para apartarlo de ahí. Intercalaba su mirada entre hacia donde se dirigía y Dilla. Éste no descubría su rostro y no paraba de quejarse. Inclusive por sus gritos llego a pensar que lo estaba lastimando aún más pero no podía dejarlo así._

 _En una de sus miradas hacia él vio que Dilla tenía un rastro espeso de lágrimas en sus mejillas y ahí fue cuando creyó entender que sucedía; seguramente las brasas que se alzaron cayeron directo en sus ojos._

 _Kovu logró llegar con la victima hasta afuera de la cueva y una vez seguro de que ya no había peligro, soltó a Dilla y se tumbó en el suelo para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco._

 _Desgraciadamente el descanso no le duró mucho._

 _-¡Ayuda!- siguió exclamando Dilla sin parar de llorar por el dolor, sus dientes se golpeaban unos contra los otros._

 _Kovu volvió a levantarse pero no podía ayudarlo en nada. No se le ocurría la manera de asistirlo más que dedicarle unas palabras._

 _-Tranquilo, trata de calmarte-_

 _Fue lo único que dijo cuando escuchó unas voces acercándose. Al voltear corroboró que se trataba de Kira y sus amigos que corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Sospechaba que habían escuchado el impacto del trueno o bien, los gritos del pobre león._

 _-¡Dilla!- se alarmó Tiifu al verlo retorcerse en el suelo y su terrible llanto._

 _Rapidamente todos los rodearon para auxiliarlo y de todas las reacciones la de Kion era la que menos esperaba._

 _-¿Qué le hiciste?- confrontó Kion encarándolo y tomando a Kovu por sorpresa._

 _-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada- trató de defenderse el acusado._

 _-Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, no eres de fiar-_

 _-Kion- trató Kiara de frenear otra posible palea._

 _-Fue un accidente. ¿Acaso me juzgaras por algo que yo no hice?- se plantó Kovu seguro de sí._

 _-¡Ya basta! No hay tiempo para estupideces. Dilla necesita ayuda, debemos llevarlo a su reino. Ellos sabrán cómo ayudarlo- dijo Tiifu más como una orden que como sugerencia._

 _-Bien, eso haremos y será todo- dijo Kion tratando de tranquilizarse pues estaba dejando que sus emociones lo gobernaran._

 _Niho sin decir nada se acercó a Dilla y cuando pudo ahogar los gritos, para dar paso a un débil temblar y una mandíbula tensa, lo tomó de la piel de su nuca y en un rápido y fuerte movimiento logró colocarlo en su espalda para cargarlo. Tiifu se puso a su lado por si Niho no aguantaba el peso y para tranquilizar al león afectado._

 _-Tranquilo, Dilla. Todo estará bien- le susurró Tiifu pero no obtuvo respuesta. Apenas estaba consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor de él._

 _-Bien, vámonos- dijo Kion pero Niho y Tiifu no se movieron, estaban expectantes de la situación que se desarrollaba detrás de Kion._

 _Kion siguió su mirada y al voltear vio que Kiara, Kopa y Zuri no dieron ni un paso._

 _-Dije: ¡Vámonos!- ordenó Kion._

 _-Lamento lo que le sucedió a Dilla pero… no nos iremos- dijo Kiara desde su lugar._

 _-¿Van a seguirlo?- preguntó incrédulo Kion refiriéndose a Kovu._

 _-No sé qué creas que paso y sinceramente no me importa pero no soy como Zira o Scar. Ahora estoy con ustedes- se defendió Kovu._

 _Kion volteo a ver a su hermano. Éste le devolvió el gesto y miró detrás su hombro encontrándose con los ojos en llamas de Niho._

 _-Nos están dando la espalda a todos; a Tiifu, Niho y a mí… ya se la dieron a Dilla Saben lo que pasará si deciden irse ahora, ¿verdad? Correrán el mismo riesgo- la voz de Kion era una mezcla entre suplica y orgullo._

 _-No les estamos dando la espalda a ustedes… y tampoco se la daremos a la manada de Kovu. Haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudar- (Kiara)_

 _-Miren lo que han conseguido con ese tipo de ideas; Dilla está herido. Por favor, no compliquen más esto. Síganos, podemos evitar que otro de nosotros salga herido- (Kion)_

 _Pero nadie respondió._

 _Kiara lentamente dio la vuelta y comenzó el regreso, seguida de Kopa._

 _-Deja que se largue. Ya verán el error que cometieron- dijo Niho comenzando el regreso por lado contraio._

 _-No soy quien crees- Kovu se dirigió a Kion –Dilla te contará lo sucedido, sé que se pondrá bien-_

 _Luego de esto imito a los dos leones que ya llevaban algunos pasos de ventaja._

 _Los únicos en el lugar eran ahora Kion y Tiifu, quien tenía otra preocupación en la cabeza, no apartaba la vista de su hermana._

 _-Parecía buen sujeto- Zuri se levantó de du lugar- Pero no te preocupes hermana, todavía hay asunto que tratar-_

 _Y de igual manera dio vuelta sin frenar en ningún momento._

 _-¡Zuri! Regresa – Llamó la leona sin obtener respuesta. No entendía que le hacía tomar la decisión de apartarse de ella, era su hermana. ¿Qué podía haber en aquel lugar para ella?- Zuri…_

 _Empapados, Kion y Tiifu observaban como la silueta de su familia desaparecía en el horizonte entre la borrosa lluvia._

 _Se sentía abandonados… traicionados._

 _Habían tomado su bando en esta guerra y sin dudarlo alguien más saldría lastimado._

 _Daba miedo pensarlo pero el orgullo frenaba a cada uno de ellos._

 _-Esto no puede acabar así- dijo Tiifu preocupada de lo que podría venir._

 _-Es el comienzo Tiifu. Lo importante ahora es regresar-_

 _Con un mal presentimiento, un nudo en el estómago, dolor por Dilla y con la unión familiar quebrada tuvieron que separarse una vez más-_

 _(Fin de flashback)_

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Bueno, evidentemente tendré que cambiar cronologías y otras cosas respecto a la película original pero con el tiempo se darán las respuestas a eso.**

 **En fin, gracias por el apoyo dado y la pregunta de hoy (metiéndonos un poco más a la historia)…**

 ** _Si estuvieras dentro del fic… ¿a que grupo/bando te irías o a cual crees que tenga la razón?_**

 **Mis redes:**

 **Youtube: Bako Jabes**

 **Twitter: Bako_Jabes**

 **Wattpad: BakoJabes**

 **Deviantart: Bako-Jabes (espero empezar a dibujar más seguido. Hoy subí un dibujo de ZurixKopa)**

 **Y creo que ya…**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	42. Perdidos

**seekaerl:** Gracias por tu opinión, me ayuda mucho! Por cierto, me alegra que te haya gustado el dibujo TiifuxZuri jajaja (creo que eres el mismo de Twitter)

 **Flower99Upendi:** Y te dije que me encanta ver que comentas? Jajaja Espero seguir viéndote por aquí hasta el final.

 **Chesire Saxofone:** Soy consciente de todo lo malo de la historia y tu tipo de críticas ayudan, quizá no para el resto de la historia pero si para preparar mejor las nuevas.

 **CesarHoney11:** Siempre he pensado que ojala hubiera una palabra con más significado que un simple "gracias" pero creo que lamentablemente no la hay si no te la diría a cada rato. Me animas a seguir Cesar y siempre lo tendre muy presente. Ahora sobre lo otro… realmente no es rara tú idea. Ya me habían hecho la observación y no recuerdo si confirme pero una vez terminada la historia voy a pasarla a Word/pdf y la subiré a Mediafire para que pueda descargarla quien guste. Aparte quiero armarla bien, es decir, diseñarle una portada (un dibujo hecho por mi), inclusive algún índice, las aclaraciones de que TLK no me pertenece y esas cosas de derechos de autor respecto a Disney y a mí y al final los agradecimientos a cada uno de los que siguieron la historia. Eres libre de imprimirla y guardarla para goce propio, incluso yo pensé en hacerlo pero creo que saldrán bastantes hojas. Una vez me hicieron la observación de que alrededor del cap #20 iban como 40 0 50 páginas así que ya te imaginaras el resultado jaja

 _(Cito review del cap #41 ya que me aparece como Guest)_

 _"Kion necesita creer en Kovu, pero por lo que veo ya cambias te a los personajes, al principio era una buena historia, ahora el inicio de una guerra , parece que hay una cosa que todos tienen en común, tal como tu dijiste, se sienten traicionados (en especial Kion y Tiifu), oye solo pido que esto se arregle rápido, y también quiero saber si de verdad vas a hacer más fics, si solo haces este nos dejarás a todos con un enorme suspenso, aún quiero saber que le pasará a los demás en siguientes historias, aventura, amistad, romance, etc... por favor continúa"_

-Por un lado me das a entender que mi historia ya no es buena y por otro me pides que actualice jaja. Créeme que es MUY difícil complacer a todos pero creo que son mayoría a los que les agrada a donde llevo el rumbo de la historia. Algo que me han enseñado algunos lectores, que me atrevo a llamar amigos, es que primero me debe gustar a mí lo que escribo. Ahora entiendo que es una parte de madurar como escritor. Seguiré llevando la historia como me haga sentir a gusto y si a la gente le agrada el resultado que mejor. Respecto a futuros proyectos… la intención es traer al menos otras dos historias más. Luchare por acabar está y llegar a realizar las demás pero me aconsejaron que no revele más ya que entonces estaría dando puerta abierta a plagios o robos de ideas. De cualquier forma yo aviso por Twiiter o Youtube.

 **Neko:** Neko, que le hiciste a Never?! D:

 **ShadowKopa:** Lamento lo del vídeo, realmente no tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Escuela y otros proyectos personales me lo impidieron. No he visto _Deux ExMachima_ , lo del lago me lo inventé yo para crear "ciertas situaciones" importantes en la trama jaja En lo de Zuri tienes razón pero se te están pasando otros dos detalles; uno será revelado pronto y de eso tengo consciencia desde que inicie la historia así que espero les agrade. Sobre Kovu revele cosas importantes de su pasado aunque no sé si se llegó a interpretar correctamente, como sea, en los siguientes caps se tocará mejor eso.

 **PERDIDOS**

 _(Fin de flashback)_

Mientras Tiifu y el resto de la manada esperaban pacientes por un diagnóstico de Dilla, Esbe había llevado a Kion a un sitio apartado pero esta vez no iban solos.

El líder mayor llevó al joven león a una extraña formación de rocas. Tenía un parecido con la roca donde dormía la manda pero ésta era mucho más pequeña. Kion comprendió más pronto que tarde que se trataba de un sitio donde se reunía Esbe con otros leones de la manada para tratar temas delicados.

La base era circular y estaba cubierto hasta el techo de rocas.

Kion estaba sentado al centro mientras que Esbe lo observaba con enfado desde una roca un poco más elevada que el suelo. A su derecha estaba Naru con la misma mirada desaprobatoria.

Fue terriblemente difícil resumir todo lo sucedido hasta esa mañana pero en cuanto Esbe vio el estado de Dilla y escuchó que Kion mencionaba el lago de los ancestros no dudo en llevarlo hasta ahí para darle lo que merecía.

-¿Quieres explicar que sucedió?- la voz de Esbe era dura.

-Fuimos engañados, Es…- pero al ver la cara del león supo que no era el mejor momento para llamarlo por su nombre –Alteza- se corrigió.

-¡Te dije que debías ser paciente! Que con el tiempo vendrían cosas buenas pero ¡no! Ignoraste mis palabras y fuiste terco –Reprochó Esbe seriamente- Ahora mira lo que provocaron tus actos imprudentes-

Kion tenía las orejas bajas y un agudo dolor de cabeza se hacía presente. No estaba bien. Volteó por un segundo a Naru quien no había aportado nada a la conversación y no entendía porque los había acompañado.

-Lo lamento, sé que actué sin pensar pero no podía esperar más. Necesitaba un alivio pero… obtuve lo peor-

-Entraste a al lago de los ancestros sin permiso. Tú, siendo un forastero a quien acogimos como uno de los nuestros – Se aventuró a castigar Naru después de tiempo – Significa alta traición –

-Deben entender. El asunto del rugido está acabando conmigo, más porque estoy en unas tierras donde la guardia del león está mal vista… todos creen que soy como Scar-

-Y por tus actos lo estarías demostrando- inquirió Esbe trayendo un silencio consigo.

Kion no tenía respuesta a eso. Ese crudo sentimiento no se iba, incluso pudo jurar que escuchó las risas amargas de Scar dentro de su cabeza, estaba burlándose de su sufrimiento.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?- cuestionó Esbe.

Finalmente Kion se animó a decir algo.

-Así es. Puede que crean que soy como Scar, que toda mi guardia lo sea pero no me importa, no importa lo que me suceda y ¿saben? No me arrepiento de entrar a ese lago porque descubrí muchas cosas al hacerlo. No era lo que buscaba pero si me abrió los ojos a otra amenaza y lo quieran o no… implica a su reino-

Naru y Esbe compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué viste ahí?-

-Lo vi a usted y a su manada… peleando contra Zira y sus seguidores y el resultado no era prometedor-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Naru – interrumpió Esbe su cuestionamiento.

-Podría estar equivocándose o peor aún, mintiéndonos- defendía Naru sus sospechas.

-Sé lo que vi y mi familia estaba involucrada. No dejaré que ni ellos ni su manada peligren- finalizó Kion sonando lo más seguro posible pasando su mirada por los dos presentes.

La situación no era la mejor. Por una parte Esbe escuchaba sobre las visiones de un joven cansado mental y físicamente el cual tardo en adaptarse pero por otro no podía darse el lujo de correr riesgos. Si esas visiones involucraban a los suyos era mejor tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

-Naru, mandaras un mensaje a los cuatro reinos- llamó Esbe –La reunión de líderes se adelantará-

-Esto no implica al resto de los reinos, Kion dijo que era el Alba y el de Zira…-

-Si es verdadera la visión no podemos levantar sospechas. Un encuentro solamente entre Zira y yo sería bastante obvio. Le indicaría que sabemos sus intenciones. Además… tengo que corroborar que nadie más está involucrado en esto-

-No tiene sentido, ¿porque la seguirían los demás clanes?-

-¿Recuerdas de lo que se habló la última reunión? El acuerdo de "Unión"-

Naru hiso una mueca de desagrado ante su descubrimiento.

-Lo propuso Zira-

-Así es. Hay que ser precavidos- Esbe se levantó de su lugar.

-Es mejor reunir a los Guardianes- propuso Naru sin mucho éxito.

-No. No es necesario pero… quiero que escojas un grupo. Nos protegerán – susurró el anciano esto último.

-Así será, maestro- dijo Naru adelantándose y saliendo de la cueva a gran velocidad pasando de largo a Kion.

Cuando este giro ya tiene a Esbe enfrente de él lo que le provocó un sobresalto.

-Tus visiones y un posible futuro son lo que los mantiene aquí aún. Tomaste mi confianza y la pisaste. Es mejor que te prepares para cualquier resultado- y dicho esto salió de la cueva, pero a diferencia de Naru, a paso lento.

Kion se quedó en su lugar cabizbajo mientras escuchaba las pisadas de Esbe alejándose. No podía descifrar si aquello fue una advertencia o una amenaza. No había sido una experiencia agradable pero ya estaba consciente de las consecuencias que traerían sus actos. Había convencido a Esbe y a Naru y eso era un logro para él ya que en verdad se preocupaba por su manada. Ya no solo se trataba de su familia o de su objetivo principal; al haberlos recibido Esbe de aquella manera tan atenta y preocupada, darles asilo y proveerlos de su alimento había causado enorme importancia, no solo en él, sino también en Tiifu y Niho.

A pesar de ello… la culpa y frustración por Dilla lo estaban comiendo.

Ya no se podía dar el lujo de fallar. Estaba a prueba.

Los siguientes días sería duros pero habría que enfrentarlos.

* * *

El sonido de ramas y hojas crujir se escuchaba en todo el lugar en forma de eco, el sitio era muy silencioso.

La luz matinal atravesaba las copas de los arboles trayendo un calor agradable junto a una ligera niebla a esa hora de la mañana.

3 amigos caminaban preocupados en medio de esa selva, los reproches y el tratar de adivinar de quien fue la culpa llevaban minutos rondando.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido al rey y a la manada?- preguntó Fuli al viento más que para sus amigos. La frustración y la poca paciencia la presionaban cada vez más.

-Quizá si Bunga no nos hubiera atrasado- Besthe no se caracterizaba por "apuntar con el dedo" pero admitía sentirse preocupado por haber perdido todo rastro de los leones que seguían.

-No me culpen a mí. Llevamos días caminado sin descansar mucho- se defendió el tejón de la miel- No sé cómo hace Simba y el resto para aguantar tanto-

-Perdimos mucho tiempo tratando de despertarte- dijo Fuli mientras olfateaba el lugar tratando de recuperar el olor de la manada pero entre tanta hierba húmeda y rastro de otros animales era casi imposible.

Finalmente la felina soltó un grito de frustración al no obtener nada.

-Si tan solo Ono estuviera con nosotros. Nos ayudaría a salir de aquí o encontrar a los demás- agregó Besthe con las orejas gachas.

El día era hermoso pero poco llamaba la atención pues Fuli dejo su enojo para ver a sus dos amigos cabizbajos. Absorbían el poco ánimo que quedaba.

Fuli a pesar de ser "dura" y una cheetah que muy pocas veces muestra sus emociones, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verlos. En ese momento podía sentirse identificada con Kion. Recordó el último entrenamiento que tuvieron y sus dudas de cómo ser un buen líder. Ahora lo comprendía; no solo debía preocuparse por el equilibrio en el ciclo de la vida si no de apoyar y darle la mejor cara a sus amigos: poner el ejemplo y eso debía hacer aunque fuera en las peores situaciones.

La felina dejo escapar un suspiro expulsando los malos pensamientos, y con dificultad, dibujando una dudosa sonrisa hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos, sé que la situación no es prometedora pero en vez de darnos por vencidos o echarle la culpa a los otros ideemos un plan. Todo estará bien-

Bunga y Besthe se miraron confundidos. ¿Esa era la Fuli que conocían?

-Wow, eso es nuevo- dijo Besthe incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿Fuli siendo optimista y tolerante? Debo estar dormido todavía- bromeo Bunga mientras la señalaba.

Una vena parecía formarse en la frente de la felina pero decidió tranquilizarse e ignorar sus bromas.

-Como sea- restó importancia rodando los ojos a la vez que daba vuelta para seguir el camino pero una fruta de considerable tamaño golpeo fuertemente el rostro de ella arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Los dos machos pegaron un respingo por la situación. Aquello no parecía haber sido un accidente pero… ¿Quién sería capaz de jugar con fuego?

Fuli se frotaba la frente con su pata derecha mientras en el fondo se escuchaban unas risas escandalosas, ganándose rápidamente la atención de todos, y la mirada asesina por parte de la felina.

No tardaron en llegar con los culpables; dos monos en la copa de un árbol alto compartían las carcajadas y se llevaban las manos a la barriga tratado de aliviar el dolor de esa zona causado por su objetivo.

-Te dije que le atinaría perfectamente desde aquí- alardeaba a su compañero sin parar las risas.

-Sé que perdí la apuesta pero es que fue tan gracioso- respondía de la misma forma el segundo.

El ceño de Fuli se fruncía a más no poder y su paciencia se agotaba. Ya parecían más hienas que monos esos dos.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- castigó Fuli desde el suelo llegando a la base del árbol y detrás de ella Besthe y Bunga.

-La pregunta es "¿Por qué no hacerlo?"- se burlaba el primate bajando la mirada hacia ellos aunque su atención era inexistente.

-¡Hey!, deberías agregarlo a tu lista- dijo su compañero propinándole un suave codazo en el hombro.

-Tienes razón aunque ni aquella vez con los leones fue tan divertido como esta, solo vele la cara de enojada- provocaba el primero pero tan pronto Fuli escuchó la palabra "leones" su mente quedo en blanco y pareciera que había olvidado lo sucedido pues sus orejas apuntaron directo a ellos con mucho interés.

-Espera, ¿dijiste leones?- preguntó Fuli levantándose y apoyándose del árbol con una pata mientras la otra permanecía en el aire.

-Mmm sí, eso dije- confirmó el brabucón sin importancia ya que en su vida había visto muchos leones y no parecía tema serio.

-¿Era una manada? ¿Un macho, melena rojiza y abundante? ¿Lo acompañaban leonas? ¿Parecían buscar algo?-

-"¿Parecían buscar algo?" "¿Era una manda?" – imitaba el simio con voz chillona -¿Cantaban y bailaban? ¿Se restregaban en los árboles? ¿Volaban y median 30 metros? Bla, bla, bla. ¿Te han dicho que hablas demasiado?-

Fuli gruñó por lo bajo. Quería respuestas y haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlas, incluso trepar el largo árbol si era necesario.

-Creo que es la primera vez que se topan con una Cheetah, ¿no es así? No deben saber que somos expertos en trepar y escalar así que no están del todo a salvo ahí arriba- dijo Fuli sacando las garras.

-Quizá tú seas una experta pero tu amigo el gordito no creo que tenga tanta suerte- dijo uno de ellos arrancando de vuelta las carcajadas.

El aludido bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal por el chiste de mal gusto pero Bunga le robo la atención cuando sin decir una sola palabra le hiso un gesto con las manos señalando unos arbustos cercanos y aprovechando que los monos estaban distraídos se escabullo hasta ellos. Besthe comprendió rápidamente pasando de largo las risas hacia él.

-No les será muy divertido cuando los tenga bajo mis patas- amenazó Fuli quien no había visto la acción del tejón.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué le interesa saber cómo eran estos leones?- preguntó un simio saciando su inquietud mientras se secaba las lágrimas que había derramado por la risa- No lucen como ellos-

-Pero sí son amigos nuestros, son… nuestra familia- dijo Fuli haciendo una pausando al recordar a Kion. Sabía que no se equivocaba en lo que decía, era un hecho y muchas veces lo habían dejado en claro.

-Oh, que conmovedor- dijo el segundo primate con falsa empatía al mismo tiempo que se escarbaba la oreja con su dedo meñique.

Fuli estaba por estallar en cólera de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de algo o más bien de "alguien", así que relajo el semblante y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios lo que desconcertó rápidamente a los de arriba.

-Así que no nos dirán nada, ¿he?- cuestionó la felina sin mucha importancia y colocando de vuelta sus cuatro patas en el suelo y moviéndose unos pasos atrás para finalmente sentarse.

-¡No! nunca, aunque subas hasta aquí y me obligues-

-No será necesario que lo yo lo haga- respondió la felina lamiendo su pata despreocupada.

De la nada, los simios se vieron sin salida cuando Bunga salió detrás y aprisionó con sus brazos a uno de ellos. Inmediatamente el simio soltó un chillido y su compañero que aún estaba libre saltó al árbol más cercano para escapar.

-¡Suéltame!- se agitaba sin control el "prisionero". Debido a que su especie no crecía tanto, a Bunga se le hiso más que fácil sujetarlo pues contaba con más masa muscular y por ende más fuerza.

-Oh, no. Todavía no terminamos contigo- dijo Bunga para luego saltar al vacío sin soltarlo.

En un rápido movimiento Besthe se interpuso en su caída amortiguando el impacto para después revotar al suelo donde ahí no fue tan suave el aterrizaje pero al hipopótamo y a la felina no les sorprendió pues lo habían visto hacer cosas peores.

Ya en el suelo, Bunga con el prisionero en brazos se reincorporó al momento en que Besthe y Fuli llegaban de frente con una mirada no muy amigable, en especial la de una felina moteada.

El simio soltó una risa nerviosa tragándose sus palabras.

-Fue solo una broma- trató de defender sus actos y sobre todo, sus pablaras.

-Eso ya no importa. Lo importante es lo que sabes de estos leones- interrogó Fuli - ¿Escuchaste algo de ellos?-

-Sí, sí pero n…no eran como los describiste- tartamudeaba de los nervios.

-¡¿Qué?! –El desánimo parecía volver a la cheetah -¿Estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto, tengo excelente memoria y no fue hace mucho –el simio trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no provocar al depredador que tenía en frente por miedo a ser devorado –Ellos no eran adultos, era un león como el que describiste; melena rojiza pero era un cachorro, un león joven e iba con una leona de su edad-

-¡Kion!- pronunciaron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo. No tenían muchas señas particulares pero ¿Qué posibilidad había de que se tratara de alguien más en ese sitio?

-¿Alguien más?- volvió preguntar Fuli.

-No, solo ellos dos-

-Pero… ¿Y los demás?- cuestionó Besthe – ¿La princesa Kiara y el resto?-

-Amigo, no sé quiénes sean ellos, nosotros solo vimos a esos dos. Te estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo el primate cuando sintió que Bunga apretaba su agarre.

-Debieron separarse. Solo espero que estén bien todos- Fuli movía los ojos de un lado a otro tratando de imaginarse que había pasado.

-¿Pero cómo sabemos que es Kion?- Bunga aún tenía sus dudas.

Fuli se acercó más al prisionero tratando de intimidarlo, no le gustaba hacerlo pues ahí quedaba en claro lo cobarde que realmente era, pero no tenía opción, solo así tendrían respuesta.

-El león, ¿llevaba alguna marca en el hombro?-

-Sí, cualquiera que lo viera lo notaría- su voz cada vez era más aguda.

-¿Dijeron a dónde iban?- Fuli seguía en su posición.

-A nosotros no-

Un gruñido salio de su boca alertándolo.

-¡Pero somos como los dueños de esta selva! Nos enteramos de casi todo aquí-

Fuli se apartó dándole la pauta para hablar.

-Esos leones, el macho con esa marca era muy singular. En mi vida solo he visto a pocos portando símbolos plasmados en su pelaje pero ninguno como ese así que los seguimos hasta el final de la jungla. Vimos claramente cómo eran salvados por leones que aparecieron de la nada… leones blancos-

Fuli, Bunga y Besthe alzaron una ceja sin creer nada.

-¿Así que leones blancos? Yo dio que te lo comas Fuli, si va a seguir diciendo mentiras….- sugirió Bunga pero tan pronto al escucharlo, el simio trato de explicarse y proteger su vida.

-Juro que es la verdad. Aquí son como una leyenda pero son reales-

-Es verdad- atinó a decir su compañero que presenciaba la escena aun presente desde otro árbol.

-¿Y a donde los llevaron?- ahora la pregunta salió del hipopótamo.

-Mencionaron algo de Los Cinco Reinos pero no sabemos dónde o que es eso-

Los tres amigos compartieron una mirada buscando seguridad de lo que escuchaban.

Fuli soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, no sabemos que sucedió con el resto o con Simba pero es un inicio- dijo Fuli sentándose en su lugar -¿Algo más que debamos saber?-

-Bueno, antes de eso vimos a estos dos corriendo y jugando muy "cariñosos". ¿Es importante?-

-¿Kion? ¿Actuando de esa manera?- A Bunga se le hacía extraño asimilar lo que escuchaba. Si no fuera porque tenía las manos ocupadas, seguramente se la habría llevado a la nuca.

-Esperen un momento, ¿Quién era esa leona?- cuestionó Besthe al aire, no sabía que aquel simio podría tener la respuesta.

-Era una leona de ojos verdes- agregó esperando a que les fuera útil el dato.

-¿Tiifu?- exclamaron Besthe y Bunga al unisono.

-¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Bunga desconcertado.

-Oh, vamos. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar algún día; el crecer, las responsabilidades… Aunque no diría que lo vi venir de Tiifu-

Fuli solo escuchaba las "teorías conspiranoicas" de sus amigos en silencio y un tic en el parpado izquierdo se hacía presente acompañado ya de su clásico ceño fruncido que no podía faltar.

-¡Basta! Eso no es importante ahora – Volvió a levantarse la felina para dirigirse a Bunga –Bien, tenemos lo que queríamos. Déjalo ir –

-No se vale. Comenzaba a gustarme el "poder"- exclamó Bunga soltando a su prisionero quien sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el árbol donde estaba su amigo para luego trepar a toda velocidad.

-Espero hayas aprendido tu lección- Fuli alzó la voz dando la vuelta y comenzando su marcha con sus amigos detrás.

-Sí, sí lo que digas- respondió el simio sin ganas y avergonzado de lo que había sucedido pues lo había puesto en ridículo frente a su amigo que lo apuntaba con el dedo y comenzaba a burlarse de él.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- le preguntó Besthe a su amiga cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Dijo que Kion y Tiifu ya no están aquí. Esperemos que el resto sí lo esté. Ahora tenemos tres opciones: encontrar a Simba y a la manada o encontrar a Kiara y el resto…-

-¿Y la tercera opción?- también preguntó Bunga desde el otro costado de Fuli.

-Encontrar a Kion sano y salvo antes que el demás- afirmó ella.

-Pero no sabemos dónde es Los Cinco Reinos- (Besthe)

-Si es necesario capturar a capa simio o animal de estas tierras para averiguarlo lo haremos pero no nos quedaremos perdidos en esta jungla para siempre- (Fuli)

-Solo espero que los animales que encontremos no sean más grandes o peligrosos que nosotros- dijo Bunga a modo de burla pero era más una realidad pues un nuevo peligro podía estar al siguiente paso.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, un capitulo tranquilón que parece no aportar nada pero no es así. Es necesario y sirve de puente a lo siguiente.**

 **Como sea, muchas gracias por seguir aquí. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que la historia ya tiene casi ¡200 REVIEWS!? Y todo gracias ti que pasas a leer está extraña historia con todo y sus defectos.**

 **En verdad GRACIAS! suena sencillo y sin importancia pero para mí significa TODO.**

 **Y referente a esto y al final de la historia (cuando llegue) va la pregunta de hoy, que al mismo tiempo va ligado a mi cuenta de youtube y a lo que tengo planeado.**

 ** _Cuando este fic concluya (ya lo mencione alguna vez) sacaré un vídeo y capítulo especial al final donde agradezca y mencione ideas descartadas para la historia, mis referencias e influencias, etc, pero…_**

 ** _¿Tienes alguna idea, sugerencia o algo que te gustaría llegar a escuchar/leer para un vídeo/capítulo especial?_**

 **Recuerda que esto es sobre lo que te gustaría saber, no una inclusión o añadido a la historia ya que para este punto ya habrá concluido.**

 **En fin, nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	43. Las Pequeñas Cosas

**Flower99Upendi:** Todo tiene que terminar, Agus jaja es necesario también para que la gente no se harte de la historia. "Todo es más bello cuando hay un final".

 **Seekaerl:** Excelente idea! Eso no lo había pensado y me gusta. Cuando se termine esto lanzaré la pregunta, obviamente dándote a ti el crédito por la idea :)

 **CesarHoney11** : Sí, eso es un hecho. Hablaré de cosas e ideas que deseche por "x" motivo.

 **ShadowKopa:** Si te soy sincero, no tenía bien diseñado la distribución de los reinos. Ustedes están más atentos a los detallas que yo jaja pero gracias a tus comentarios que me ayudan a llenar huecos y defectos (que sé de sobra que los hay) Jaja no son tus frases "raras", soy yo el ignorante que no conocía el termino pero todos los días se aprende algo. Sobre tu PD2…. Veo que cada vez se encoje más el mundo. Antes de hacer el vídeo, un usuario me comentó sobre ese autor (si es que es su apodo) veo que es reconocido en ese tema de la Rule 34. Jaja "DarkSide" xD me ha matado tu comentario jaja

 _(Respuesta al comentario del último **"Guest"** del cap #42)_

-El asunto de Kion todavía no termina. No le han dejado pasar nada. Como tú dices "profano un lugar sagrado" y esas cosas repercuten.

 **LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

 ** _(Abrazo de un hermano es paz del alma)_**

 _(Perspectiva de Kiara)_

El regreso al reino de Zira fue brutal para los cuatro.

Sentíamos que una parte de nosotros se quedaba con Kion y el resto. Nunca quise que la situación se transformara en esto.

Partimos con la intención de unificar a mi manada con la de Zira y parece que habíamos obtenido todo lo contrario; no quiero apresurar las cosas pero al parecer rompimos un lazo familiar… o al menos yo así lo sentía.

Queríamos volver a "Ser Uno" como decía mi padre aunque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente no estoy segura de su significado…

Observo mis patas andar, una delante de la otra y así sucesivamente.

Trato de hallarle sentido a sus palabras pero no consigo hacerlo. Incluso dudo si eso me servirá para esta situación.

Estoy cansada y abrumada por lo sucedido. Con Kovu, con Dilla, con nuestros amigos y de pronto, a mi mente salta la imagen de Kion.

Sé que es mi hermano pero el león que vi no lo era.

Consumido por la frustración, se notaba agotado.

Recuerdo una vez más. Está vez las palabras del viejo Rafiki hacia nosotros antes de partir. Dijo que Kion estaba inseguro de su papel como líder, ¿acaso eso era lo que le pesaba? ¿Qué había sucedido en el reino de Dilla mientras Kopa y yo estábamos acá? ¿Cómo estaba Tiifu? No tuve ni tiempo de platicar con ella.

Añoraba volver a esos días antes de salir del reino. A nuestro hogar donde no nos obligaban a crecer antes de tiempo ni a comportarnos como desconocidos con nuestra propia familia.

Al pensarlo mis ojos comenzaron a picar arrepentidos.

No lo confesaría pero al decírmelo a mí misma en mi mente mi corazón dolía… Los extrañaba. A Kion, a Tiifu, a Niho a quien tuve el privilegio de conocer mejor y que lo vi consumido por el odio ante la triste y desgarradora noticia de su padre Tojo… extraño a Tojo apenas recobra vida en mi mente pues no había caído en cuenta de que ya no estaba. Todo paso tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de que la noticia golpear sin descaro mi corazón.

Mi hermano Kopa… Zuri están a mi lado pero aun así no puedo evitar extrañarlos. Tan cerca y tan lejos de lo que éramos ayer.

Mi atención se fija en Kopa y su pesado caminar.

Tan solo el verlo de espaldas pude notar lo herido y confundido que se sentía, al igual que yo.

Mis padres nos mataran tan pronto regresemos… si es que lo hacemos pero también los echo de menos, sus palabras de apoyo, su tacto.

No me reconozco cuando nace en mí la necesidad descontrolada de un cálido abrazo de Kopa. Quiero sentir que al menos cuento con uno de mis hermanos y que ya no nos vamos a dividir más.

Al final sé que esto también es mi culpa, lo sé pero hemos llegado muy lejos para tirarlo todo a la basura.

Ahora está Kovu con nosotros, al menos conseguimos encontrar a ese león misterioso que me llamaba, y que sin saberlo yo le llamaba a él en sueños. Él era real y ahora estaba de nuestro lado.

Entre mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta de que me le quedo mirando al responsable a lo que él no tarda en darse cuenta y al ver mi cara de sorpresa… este articula una débil sonrisa hacia mí a lo que inevitablemente respondo.

No decimos ni una palabra pero pudimos ver el apoyo y fuerza del otro con un simple gesto.

Quizá sea verdad lo que dicen sobre disfrutar "las pequeñas cosas".

A unos metros llegar a su reino, Kovu se adelanta unos pasos y se detiene frente a nosotros cortándonos el paso.

Lo miro a los ojos buscando respuesta olvidando el habla por unos segundos y dejando que su lenguaje corporal hable por él.

-Kovu, ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Kopa un poco molesto y desconcertado.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo permitirles volver ahí- dice Kovu tratando de mostrase firme pero yo veo duda en su rostro, como si no quisiera obedecer a su propia orden.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- interfiero yo.

-Los golpes en tu cara son la muestra- me contesta sin vida en la voz. Con lo sucedido en estos días, las heridas en el físico había sido el menor de mis problemas –La situación es crítica, Kiara. Zira ya no está para bromas y si tocan ahí, ella o los miembros de mi grupo terminaran el trabajo que empezaron y yo… esta vez no podré salvarlos. No puedo contra ellos-

-¿Y qué pasará contigo?- no resisto en preguntar -¿Tus actos no tendrán consecuencias?-

-No importa, si debo pagar por ello que así sea. Después de todo, aprendí de la mejor como mantenerme en pie siempre- dice dirigiéndome una sonrisa y yo comprendo inmediatamente –Es mejor así, mantener la distancia hasta que las cosas se calmen-

Kovu se aleja un poco de nosotros y detrás de él, como fondo, podía apreciarse aquella gran roca que conformaba a los Cinco Reinos.

-Busquen refugio, yo vendré todos los días- agregó sin esperar y comenzó a correr. Debió suponer que si esperaba lo único que obtendría serán reproches y descontento por nuestra parte.

Era verdad, queríamos estar allá pues poco podíamos hacer desde aquí pero éramos conscientes del peligro. Zira había mandado un mensaje y había sido recibido.

Desde el inicio supe que esa leona sería un obstáculo para unificar las mandas pero el vivirlo era asunto muy diferente… daba miedo. Pero no me echaría para atrás. Ella podía ser una maldita al igual que Scar pero no todos los que la seguían eran iguales y lo habían demostrado.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- la voz de Kopa interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Volteó y encuentro a mi hermano tratando de detener a Zuri la cual le responde con una mirada desinteresada. Kopa le bloquea el paso como lo había hecho Kovu y por unos minutos logra su cometido.

-¿Tengo que decirte cada cosa que haga?- trata de defenderse Zuri.

-Siempre desapareces de nosotros, ¿quieres decirme a dónde vas?- reafirma mi hermano moviéndose a cualquier dirección que Zuri trata de tomar.

-Mis asuntos no te incumben, niño y si tienes algún problema podemos solucionarlo aquí- a pesar de su "invitación", Zuri no se inmuta, se mantiene tranquila pero al mismo tiempo era como un mal presentimiento.

Mi hermano no va por la misma vía y a mi distancia logró escuchar un leve gruñido ahogado en su garganta a la vez que su nariz se arrugaba en un gesto de desagrado.

¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Nunca se habían llevado bien pero ahora parcia que en cualquier momento saltaría uno encima del otro.

-Ya traté de solucionar todo contigo pero sigues comportándote como una engreída- susurra Kopa pero su cometido no le sale pues logro escucharlo sin problemas – Me hundiste con Niho y a pesar de todo sigues siendo la misma niña terca. Quizá esta vez deba tomarte la palabra-

-¿Crees que todo esto sigue siendo por ti? No eres el centro de todo. Yo tengo mis propios problemas al igual que tú, al igual que Kiara, al igual que todos así que es mejor que te apartes de mí camino o lo haré yo misma-

Antes de que la situación llegue a más, interfiero.

-Chicos, basta. Kopa, dale su espacio- no me agradaba la idea de que Zuri estuviera sola pero no llegaríamos a nada con oponerme a la idea.

Kopa lo pensó por unos segundos mientras examinaba a la leona como si buscara algo en ella. Al parecer no lo consiguió pues al final tomo mi consejo y se apartó para que Zuri pasara. No transcurrió mucho cuando la perdimos de vista entre los árboles y arbustos de lugar. Mi único consuelo era que iba en dirección contraria al reino de Zira.

-¿Vas a decirme que acaba de suceder?- le preguntó a mi hermano cuando me senté a su lado viendo hacia la dirección que había tomado la leona.

-Son tonterías. Un simple juego de niños- me dice pero no encuentro sentido a su respuesta pues aquellos dos actuaban de todas formas, excepto como niños. – mejor dime qué opinas sobre el tema de Kion. Estaba seguro de que Kovu no es quien dice ser-

Inevitablemente un ceño fruncido se dibuja en mí.

-Kion lucía diferente y… te mentiría si te dijera que no me dieron miedo sus palabras pero sé quién y lo que es Kovu, lo supe antes de conocerlo y sé que Kion está equivocado-

-Equivocado o no sigue siendo nuestro hermano, no lo olvides-

-¿Y porque ya no lo siento así?-

Espero pero no escucho respuesta de Kopa. Volteo a verlo pero al parecer mi pregunta lo dejo congelado pues no sabe que decirme. Simplemente se limita a verme a los ojos.

No fui consciente de cuando había parado de llover pero aún así, y con mi pelaje semi húmedo, levanto mi vista al cielo estrellado. La luz de aquellos astros, y que en nuestra cultura tenían tanto significado, era impresionante, no recordaba alguna noche con cielo tan brillante y mucho menos cuando había sido la última vez que me había parado a contemplarlas.

De reojo me doy cuenta de que Kopa mi imita y le pone gran atención a la manta estrellada arriba de nosotros.

Un suave viento golpea nuestros pelajes arrastrando consigo algunas hojas sueltas y aquel tan característico olor a humedad.

Esto era a lo que llaman "Calma tras la tormenta". Ya solo se escucha el cantar de grillos y unas aves a lo lejos.

Kopa se levanta y notó como se sacude para secar su pelaje y melena en crecimiento. Lamentablemente estaba tan cerca de mí que terminó mojada de nuevo. Iba a dedicarle unas cuantas palabras poco amables pero su pelaje alborotado y despeinado me detiene y me arranca unas cortas pero alegres risas. No era la primera vez que lo veía así pues él al igual que Kion solían entrar al manantial a menudo y a pesar de acostumbrarme a verlo de tal manera siempre me parecía gracioso. Parecía una bola de pelos que si no fuera por la melena en la cabeza no le encontraría forma.

En cualquier otra situación él me hubiera reprochado pero comprende lo duro que fue el día y no tarda en acompañarme en mis risas. Esto solo me motiva a seguir riendo y en cuanto más subo el volumen él también lo hace. Así pasamos unos minutos que no nos tomamos la molestia en medir pues ¿Qué importaba lo demás en ese momento? Éramos solo mi hermano y yo riéndonos juntos y no había sensación más gratificante que esa. La risa de Kopa era horrorosa, una risa nasal y estrepitosa en cuanto la dejaba sonar pero parecía no darse cuenta o no importarle, disfrutaba el momento al igual que yo.

Dejamos salir el estrés acumulado a cada carcajada.

La gracia del haberme empapado de vuelta había muerto hace minutos pero nosotros seguíamos sin motivo aparente, tal vez por el siempre gusto de poder hacerlo. Nunca habíamos hecho algo igual en nuestro reino y fue lo único que me lamente en ese momento… haber perdido tanto tiempo.

Cuando por fin nuestro _show_ cesó, nos regalamos una sonrisa fraternal. Debía admitir que me dolía la barriga y al parecer a Kopa igual pues se llevaba una pata a la misma zona.

Entre las últimas risas, volví a alzar la mirada.

No por tener nuestros problemas o preocupaciones dejaríamos de disfrutar de lo que ese día conocí como "las pequeñas cosas".

-Kiara- escucho a Kopa llamarme -¿Por qué no antes de dormir vemos las estrellas como con papá?-

Me invita el con voz insegura, y lo comprendía perfectamente. Éramos hermanos pero irónicamente no teníamos la suficiente confianza para mostramos gratitud o darnos muestras de afecto.

Me fascina la idea. Confirmo con la cabeza y poco nos importó que el pasto estuviera mojado, igual nos recostamos sobre nuestras espaldas y esa noche charlamos de un sinfín de cosas; la mayoría temas sin importancia o cosas absurdas, recordamos y nos contamos a nosotros mismos una historia que mamá nos contó hace tiempo, contamos estrellas e inclusive hablamos de los antiguos reyes del pasado.

Era un momento para recordar… solo deseaba que Kion estuviera a nuestro lado.

 _(Fin de perspectiva de Kiara)_

* * *

A unos cuantos metros frente a Kovu se alzaba esa gran roca que la manada utilizaba de refugio.

Al pasar por las tierras del reino unos cuantos leones, que habían salido tras la lluvia, apenas y le prestaban atención, otros simplemente lo ignoraban.

Kovu estaba por entrar a la cueva dispuesta a descansar un poco cuando una voz muy familiar lo llamó, junto al sonido de unos pasos acercándose rápidamente a él.

-Kovu- saludó Vitani volteando a todos lados para no ser pillados- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y los demás?-

-El otro hermano de Kiara nos llamó porque…- pensó Kovu el cómo podía resumir todo lo ocurrido pero se le dificultaba la tarea.

-¿Por que qué?- exigía saber la leona.

-Es mejor que los ponga al tanto por la mañana- dicho esto Kovu trató de retirarse pero fue detenido por Vitani.

-¿Ponernos al tanto?-

-Sí, a ti y a Nuka. Tuve todo el camino de regreso para pensar muchas cosas y es momento de actuar.

-Por eso debí ir yo también con ustedes. Ahora actúas misterioso y no sé dónde está Kopa-

-Sabes que no podías ir. Hay ojos observando. Ah! Y Kopa está bien, no debes preocuparte – bromeo prestándole cierta atención a esto último – Se nota que te importa ese león, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? Claro, fue mi primer amigo- respondió ella comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Sí, seguro es eso- dijo Kovu con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que es eso y es mejor que nos digas que planeas hacer, Kovu- Vitani trató de cambiar de tema.

-Y así será. En cuento tengamos oportunidad, Nuka, tú y yo nos reuniremos a espaldas de la manada- y Kovu no espero más, ingreso a la cueva exausto.

-Bien- finalizó Vitani con la conversación entrando detrás de él.

Ninguno de los dos notó los pares de ojos que los miraban desde una colina a lo lejos.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte más? Debes quitar a Kovu del camino, se ha convertido en un obstáculo. Se hiso suave y si no lo frenas hará lo mismo con Vitani, inclusive Nuka…-

-¡Cállate!- cortó Zira con un grito a Nak quien estaba impaciente –Veo que tus sospechas eran ciertas. Esos malditos están echando a perder a mi Kovu-

Nak sacó la lengua y fingió una arcada de asco por lo que escuchaba.

-Pero… ya no los veo con él-

-No se ha terminado. El haber llegado aquí no fue coincidencia- afirmó Zira.

-Permítame rastrearlos, los encontraré y yo mismo les cortaré la garganta- dijo Nak mientras con su larga garra imitaba un corte en el cuello.

-¡No! Ya tengo planes para ellos. Nada me daría más placer que encargarme de ellos yo misma y mostrarle a Simba lo que hice con sus preciosos cachorros… que Nala llore de aflicción pero hay que ser pacientes- Zira clavaba las garras en su propia palma –Hay cosas importantes que atender-

-¿Y qué hago con tu mocoso?- preguntó Nak refiriéndose a Kovu.

-Sabes las consecuencias de la traición y algo me dice que no lograremos sacarle nada de información así que reúne a tus compañeros, mañana le darán una lección a mi querido hijo-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, es el cap de hoy.**

 **Hoy no haré pregunta, más bien quiero invitarlos a ver The Lion Guard (si es que no lo han hecho) ya que al parecer el 11 de Noviembre se estrenará un episodio nuevo, pero lo interesante aquí es que todo apunta a que muy probablemente Kovu y Vitani hagan su debut en el show. El episodio se llama "Lions of the Outlands" así que suena más que obvio pero nunca se sabe.**

 **No quiero precipitarme pero tengo toda mi esperanza de que así sea.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	44. Los 5 Líderes

**Seekaerl** : Kion con Vitani? Sabes? Ya había escuchado algo así, como una teoría donde comparaban a Kopa y Kion pero descuida que no creo que pase xD y no porque no quede con ella si no que la serie no se enfoca en el ámbito amoroso. No creo que le den pareja a Kion pero si es así yo siempre apoyaré el KionxTiifu o en su defecto KionxZuri jaja

 **CesarHoney11:** Sé que son un cambio de emociones en los protagonistas pero hay que ponerse en su posición y en la situación que están. Ese capítulo lo planee especial para mostrar la relación de hermanos Kiara-Kopa. Sobre los errores y cambios…recordemos que la idea central era encontrar a Kovu, ya lo consiguió Kiara, para unificar a ambas manadas. Obviamente iban a surgir sub-tramas. Además recuerda que es mi primera historia así que no esperes las mejores de las lógicas.

 _Cito review del ultimo cap:_

"Al menos Kiara y Kopa ya saben que algo pasa con Kion, es un comienzo, solo espero que Kovu, Vitani y Nuka puedan ayudar en algo, sólo tengo una pregunta, se supone que las visiones no se equivocan, entonces qué era esa visión de Kion peleando con Kovu? Estoy confundido."

-Lo de las visiones ya lo tengo contemplado a largo plazo, solo queda seguir leyendo pues lo demás son spoilers.

 **Neko:** Comienza a preocuparme tu situación…. No comprendo nada.

 **ShadowKopa:** Sí, justo a eso quería llegar…. Algunos capítulos que son más tranquilos parece que no aportan nada pero no es así. Quizá algunos no aporten nada a la trama pero sí a las relaciones entre personajes pues no me gustan ese tipo de historias en las que de un cap a otro ya se contentaron o uno ya se enamoró de otro, etc. Quiero profundizar en varios aspectos que sí serán relevantes para el futuro. Jaja tú y tus "profundos deseos". Ya había negado hace unos caps anteriores que esa relación estaría en la historia pero creo que es lo interesante de la perspectiva de cada lector. Puede crear sus teorías y ver más allá de lo plasmado. Sea como sea te agradezco por tu comentario.

Bueno, antes de comenzar…

Quizá me ausente un poco más pero fue porque he estado enfermo desde la otra semana. Aun así, por fin me arme de valor y hoy les traigo la actualización.

 **LOS 5 LÍDERES**

La mañana siguiente borró todo rastro de la tormenta de hace unas horas.

Parecía un paisaje totalmente diferente; El sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las nubes, que cada vez se disipaban dando paso al alba y charcos de agua y lodo aún permanecían dispersos por el lugar. Algunos árboles habían caído pero nada fuera de lo que ya se había vivido en otras épocas de lluvia.

Una corriente de aire de esa fresca mañana atravesó la entrada de la cueva chocando sutilmente contra el rostro aún dormido de Kovu.

Éste al sentir el aire frio en su nariz abrió los ojos lentamente.

No tuvo prisa en levantarse. Primero miró hacia su costado derecho y luego al izquierdo pero la peculiaridad era que se encontraba solo dentro de esa gran roca. Esto le extrañó pero decidió pasarlo por alto, seguramente habían salido a cazar ya que la manada se levantaba temprano. Por lo regular él era de los primeros en salir pues debía poner el ejemplo a los miembros de su equipo pero esta vez era diferente; se sentía cansado física y mentalmente por las emociones de ayer.

Leones esperaban cosas de él pero siendo sincero consigo mismo… ya no sentía que ese era su hogar.

Y la verdad es que no lo era, nunca lo fue pero por un tiempo durante su plena niñez, donde no conoces la diferencia entre "bien" y "mal", pudo sentirse cómodo con extraños a su alrededor.

En medio de sus pensamientos, por fin el joven león se levantó de su lugar sin estirar sus piernas traseras. Un gran y sonoro bostezo inundó el lugar pero no importaba, estaba solo y no despertaría a nadie.

Siempre había sido consciente de su pasado pero al ser un indefenso cachorro poco podía entender o hacer algo al respecto. Ahora había crecido, a nada de la adolescencia y las angustias y las viejas heridas volvían a abrirse.

Apartado de los suyos, obligado a irse a un clan completamente distinto, con costumbres y creencias raras, obligado a hacer cosas horribles y que había aprendido a disfrutar.

Pero lo que más le pesaba eran sus padres… no Scar ni Zira… si no los verdaderos.

Un ruido amargo se dejó escuchar en la entrada de la cueva… risas. Y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

Kovu se levantó completamente de su lugar pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando una silueta delgada le bloqueó la salida. La luz detrás contrastaba contra dicha forma pero unos ojos rojos se dibujaban perfectamente.

Kovu tragó grueso.

-¿Vas a algún sitio?- preguntó Zira sin moverse y con esa horrenda sonrisa retorcida.

-No, yo iba a… estirar las patas- respondió Kovu mientras sus garras se clavaban involuntariamente en el suelo.

-Sabes que no tolero las mentiras- Zira comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su hijo adoptivo. No tardó nada en que comenzará a rodearlo cual depredador a presa- Te lo preguntaré una vez más, y más vale que cuides tu respuesta; ¿A dónde ibas? O mejor dicho ¿A dónde has ido estos días, Kovu?-

-He patrullado las tierras- se limitó a contestar mientras la seguía con la mirada pero manteniéndose firme. Ya había estado en situaciones tensas antes.

-¡No mientas!- Zira cortó la distancia repentinamente hacia Kovu haciendo que este casi cayera de espaldas- Te han visto con los mocosos de Prindelands-

-Hay que vigilarlos…-

-¡Más mentiras! – se apresuró a contradecir Zira pues ya esperaba esa clase de respuestas. La leona no se caracterizaba por tener el mejor temperamento y a cada segundo ella parecía perder los estribos. Poco a poco fue arrinconando a Kovu contra una de las paredes de la cueva -¿Qué cosas te he dicho sobre el enemigo? ¡Todo el entrenamiento y las cosas que has escuchado son por ellos! ¡Ellos nos orillaron esto y no dejaré que todo se eche a perder!-

Zira sujetó la quijada de Kovu con fuerza a la vez que desfundaba sus largas y afiladas garras. Poco a poco el león sintió como estas se iban clavando y causando un dolor agudo pero que pudo resistir, sabía que no le haría nada pues si fuera el caso contrario no andaría con juegos y hubiera terminado con todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No, ella solo estaba jugando, quería demostrar quien tenía el control.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Kovu no respondió y se limitó a mirarla a los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos ella lo soltó con fuerza hacia un costado. El estar bien parado le ayudo a evitar una posible caída.

Kovu miró entre su fleco como Zira daba vuelta y se dirigía de vuelta a la salida. Cuando estuvo en ésta, la leona se giró. Parecía orgullosa y eso le trajo un mal presagió a Kovu.

-Te di la oportunidad de rectificar y plantarte bien en la cabeza quienes son tus enemigos… pero creo que he sido muy suave contigo-

Y dicho esto, cuatro figuras más hicieron su aparición detrás de Zira. Kovu no tardó en reconocerlos. Cada mirada se clavaba en él pero más le llamó la atención la de Nak, sonreía y babeaba de goce. Estaba totalmente extasiado de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Espero esto te discipline mejor- agregó Zira.

Los cuatro individuo comenzaron a acercarse, cual acecho. La situación le clavó un pulsante dolor en el estómago debido a los nervios pero no perdió el porte, no daría muestras de debilidad. Dejaría claro quién es el _poderoso_ ahí.

–Recuerden, no lo maten. Aún tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con mi hijo cuando regrese- y finalmente la leona desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Parecía que cada vez que los grandes líderes de cada reino se reunían el clima y ambiente lo predecía pues se respiraba un aire fresco y las lluvias de las últimas semanas habían traído el brote de flores y abundante follaje en los árboles.

Si no fuera por los charcos que había en el lugar, nadie podría haber adivinado que la noche anterior hubo una tormenta.

El lugar donde se reunían estos leones de alto nivel siempre era el mismo, era un sitio amplio, forrado de césped, sin otros animales cerca y lo más importante; debía ser un lugar neutral, fuera de los cinco reinos pues no podía haber un mandato fijo cuando todos estaban juntos. En ese momento debían tener el mismo poder de decisión. No más, no menos.

Como líderes, debían ser puntuales y mostrar los valores que poseen quienes tenían tales puestos, pero claro… siempre hay una oveja negra.

Esbe esperaba pacientemente sentado. Él estaba formando un círculo junto con los otros tres leones que imitaban su estado; llevaban minutos esperando a Zira de quien ya era conocida su impuntualidad.

Nadie hablaba pues en un evento así solo se tocaban temas de suma importancia, a pesar de que debían confiar y mostrar interés en los otros reinos, cada líder tenía sus propios asuntos en su manada.

A la izquierda de Esbe había una leona de más o menos su edad… _Okawari_. Su postura era recta y siempre que se le veía sacaba el pecho, orgullosa y gracias a su semblante serio era una leona a la cual seguir y respetar. Su pelaje de tonalidad miel la hacían una de las felinas más bellas del reino a pesar de su edad avanzada.

A la derecha de Esbe, se encontraba _Raujika_. Un líder corpulento y joven. Acababa de tomar el trono y hasta la fecha Esbe había descubierto que su antecesor no se había equivocado en su decisión. _Raujika_ era entregado y a pesar de no ser tan viejo como él, se tomaba su lugar en serio. Contaba con una abundante melena negra y unos ojos verdes que se fusionaban perfectamente con el resto de su cuerpo oscuro, casi de la misma tonalidad que la melena. Ese león era todo lo contrario físicamente a Esbe pero gracias a sus sabías decisiones se rompía el rumor o estereotipo de que los leones de pelaje oscuro proyectaban sus hostiles intenciones.

Finalmente, frente al león blanco se encontraba la tercera líder hembra… _Huz_. Era la más joven de los cinco y si Raujika era un inexperto, Huz estaba perdida en lo que hacía. Ella era la hija del antiguo líder de su reino y no poseía ningún tipo de experiencia. La muerte de su padre fue repentina y sin opción su madre la puso a cargo del reino en una medida desesperada. Huz había quedado destrozada por la ausencia de su padre y lo dejaba en claro pues su reino era el que más débil era. Su compleción era delgada pero tenía desarrollados algunos músculos debido a su entrenamiento, su pelaje era marrón y sobre la frente y el lomo atravesaba una línea negra.

Esbe los inspeccionó rápidamente de arriba abajo. Habían pasado tantas cosas de un momento a otro, tantos roles y rostros remplazados…Era muestra de las vueltas que da la vida. El padre de Huz había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo afuera del reino y ahora en su lugar estaba su hija. Tantas actitudes diferentes y una mezcla de culturas y creencias se reunían una vez más dando paso a un espectáculo que solo se veía cada 90 lunas o en circunstancias urgentes.

Solo estaban ellos, los líderes y así debía ser, nunca los acompañaban ningún otro león, así fuera la pata derecha del líder. Era un asunto importante y confidencial que nadie había roto antes… o al menos eso creían los presentes.

Poco a poco a sus oídos llegó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban cada vez más entre la hierba. Todos voltearon para confirmar lo evidente.

Zira llegó hasta ellos para finalmente cerrar el círculo de los líderes.

-Hasta que finalmente llegas, Zira- dijo Raujika con cara de pocos amigos y una voz bastante gruesa que incluso contrastaba con su edad. No era bien recibido que un líder reprimiera a otro pero tratándose de Zira poco importaba.

-¿Empezaron sin mí?- pregunto la leona sin algún interés, era obvio que reprochaba esas reuniones. Solamente se miraba las garras despreocupada.

Esbe no pudo disimular una mueca de asco al recordar los mismos gestos en Scar.

-No, esto incumbe a todos- respondió Esbe –Es importante-

-Eso espero, Esbe. Nuestra reunión era dentro de 30 lunas. ¿Por qué decidiste adelantarla?- cuestionó Okawari sin perder la postura.

Las miradas de los cuatro leones se posaron en el mencionado y este se levantó de su lugar tomando llenando sus pulmones de aire. Debía ser cuidadoso en sus palabras.

-Es sobre el acuerdo de "Unión"- inmediatamente las orejas de Zira apuntaron en su dirección.

-¿Qué hay con él? – esta vez la que preguntó fue Huz, que igual que todos, estaba muy bien enterada sobre la propuesta.

-Insisto que debemos considerar todas las repercusiones que esto traería- (Esbe)

-¿Repercusiones? Las únicas cosas negativas que han sucedido han sido por culpa de tus estúpidos Guardianes- contraatacó Zira.

-Entiendo que trates de defender tu propuesta- Esbe trató de tomar todo con calma –Pero el eliminar nuestra línea de defensa contra posibles amenazas no creo que sea lo correcto-

-Lo único que veo con ellos es una invitación a una guerra- Zira se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta el centro del círculo, como solían hacer para tomar la palabra - ¿Nadie lo ve? Los Guardianes son una clara muestra de que no confiamos en los demás reinos. Si fuera así, no necesitaríamos "una línea de defensa"-

Los tres líderes restantes compartieron miradas indecisas.

-Los Guardianes han sido una tradición por años- Esbe imitó a Zira y caminó hasta ella para ver al resto –Tan solo hay que recordar como ellos salvaron al reino de Raujika cuando forasteros trataron de tomarlo por la fuerza. Si no hubieran estado, ¿Qué hubieran hecho? Yo no hablo de miedos y desconfianzas entre nuestros clanes… les hablo de amenazas externas. El tener esta defensa en cada reino nos ha salvado de innumerables peligros y lo seguirá haciendo-

-Esbe- le cortó Okawari -¿Cuál es tu miedo?-

El león la miro directo a los ojos y su imponente brillo.

-El perder lo que hemos conseguido. Pido que no se apruebe el acuerdo-

Zira soltó un rugido ganándose las miradas y descontento de todos.

-No podemos permitir cumplirle su maldito capricho- contradijo la leona quien perdía los estribos- No estamos tratando con cachorros, estamos hablando de leones fuertes y con habilidades específicas. El clan de Esbe tiene a uno de los grupos más fuertes de los cinco reinos, ¿Qué pasaría si un día decide usar esa fuerza contra alguien de nosotros?-

-Los cinco reinos se rigen por la confianza y respeto. Lo quieras o no, somos una comunidad- dijo Okawari quien junto a Esbe eran los que más experiencia tenían.

-¿Respeto? ¿Confianza?- de los labios de Zira brotó una risa carente de humor que desconcertó a todos -¿Qué acaso nadie se ha dado cuenta de los leones blancos que nos vigilan en todo el lugar?-

Parecían tontería pero Okawari, Raujika y Huz no dudaron en mirar por todas partes y como un trago amargo, a metros de ellos donde comenzaba el follaje pudieron confirmar, con un poco de dificultad, lo que Zira decía. Siluetas que parecían desvanecerse, se dibujaban al costado de algunos árboles.

-Esbe, sabes las reglas- Okawari parecía ofendida con lo que acababan de descubrir. Nadie podría sospecharlo de él- ¿Quieres explicarte?-

Debido a su edad y orgullo, Esbe mantuvo la vista enfrente y la cabeza alta. Ella tenía razón, sabía las reglas y aun así asumió el reto, tomaría todas las responsabilidades. No era un adolescente el cual se excusaría.

-Quería mantener todo al margen y demostrar todo lo contrario a lo que creo pero como buen líder debo mantener a mi clan a salvo, incluso si eso implica romper algunas reglas- dijo Esbe casi en un susurro para luego voltear a mirar a Zira – Traje a un grupo conmigo como precaución-

-¿Precaución de qué?- preguntó Huz, que no entendía nada de lo que salía de la boca de Esbe.

-Algunos de los míos han visto entrar y salir del reino de Zira a un grupo de leones y en vez de parecer una línea defensiva luce más a una de ofensiva. No quiero apuntar con el dedo aun pero comienzo a dudar de las intenciones de Zira- (Esbe)

-Leones entran y salen de todos los reinos todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que trato de conspirar contra alguien de ustedes? ¿No me estaría contradiciendo?- respondió Zira pero con un tono de voz y un rostro de diversión que nadie pudo acertar si estaba hablando enserio o solo estaba jugando.

-¿No es muy sospechoso que quieras librar a los reinos de los Guardianes? Le estaríamos abriendo las pauta para un ataque- agregó Esbe tratando de acorralar a la leona con sus palabras.

-Tonterías…- arrastró Zira las palabras.

-Parece que los lazos de confianza se han debilitado. Hasta que no sepamos la verdad no podemos darnos el lujo de dar el brazo a torcer. Los Guardianes de cada reino seguirán en pie hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo y debido a las circunstancias, nos reuniremos una vez más antes de tiempo; dentro de 10 lunas cada líder deberá tener una respuesta- Propuso Okawari que para ella los desacuerdos y desconfianzas no era nada nuevo- ¿Guardianes o no Guardianes? Sea la perspectiva que tengan les sugiero que tomen en cuenta todas las variables, esto marcara un antes y después en Los Cinco Reinos-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Zira quien apretaba los dientes para contenerse.

Los líderes comenzaron a retirarse en direcciones diferentes quedando solo Esbe y Zira.

-Es mejor que no intentes nada, Zira- sugirió Esbe pero la leona lo había tomado como amenaza.

-¿Crees que lograste algo con esto?- y otra risa rasposa más –No importa lo opinión de los otros clanes… este teatrito caerá muy pronto, Esbe-

Un silencio quedo en el lugar.

Unas miradas retadoras existentes y una sonrisa retorcida, que muy pocas veces Esbe había visto, se dibuja en Zira. No podía dejar de recordar a Scar cada vez que la veía y no solo compartían los gestos. Sabía que había oscuridad en ella y que nada bueno saldría de esto.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, el cap de hoy.**

 **Como dije, estoy un poco enfermo así que esta vez no habrá pregunta.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima y gracias por leer.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	45. Nuestro Lugar

**Atención: En este cap habrán saltos entre las dos "escenas". Ambas pasan al mismo tiempo.**

 **NUESTRO LUGAR**

Caía la tarde, el cielo se tornaba de un tono anaranjado y el clima era cálido.

Era sorprendente el cambio de clima que ahí había. De un día para otro podría haber frio para el siguiente estar completamente soleado. Era de las pocas fallas que había en ese increíble lugar.

Por un segundo, Kiara se preguntó cómo serían los demás reinos, ¿Más grandes? ¿Más amplios? ¿Pequeños?

La leona estaba sentada en una gran colina cerca de donde debían esconderse, pues la orden de Kovu fue clara, pero no se perdería la hermosa vista que la naturaleza le regalaba a esa hora del día.

Ahí habían estado todo el día sin hacer mucho, solo podían descansar y planear un hipotético siguiente paso. Esperaban a una nueva orden de parte del león y cada minuto parecía eterno.

Perdida en su mente, escuchó detrás de ella a alguien acercarse, seguramente Kopa pues en todo el día apena había visto a Zuri.

Confirmó sus sospechas cuando de reojo vio que su hermano llegaba a sentarse a su lado. No supo porque pero se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al estar en lo correcto, poco a poco estaba desarrollando la habilidad de reconocer a alguien sin siquiera verlo.

-¿Algo bueno?- preguntó Kopa solo por decir algo.

-Vi partir a lo lejos a Zira hace unas horas pero iba sola. No creo que sea importante- respondió Kiara sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-Mmmm- susurró Kopa como si le costará crear un nuevo tema de conversación -¿Cómo crees que estén nuestro padres? –

-¿Cómo crees que estarían? ¡Furiosos! Seguramente nos castigaran por años, sin ningún contacto con el exterior e inclusivo sin llegar a ver la luz del sol… por eso estoy aprovechando cada segundo de esto- bromeó Kiara dramatizando sus palabras para terminar con un tono de burla, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando cada cálido rayo de sol que tocaba su piel.

Kopa soltó una pequeña risa, divertido.

-¿Sabes? Pues yo no lo creo así. Si logras unificar a las manada pasaras a ser un leyenda- dijo Kopa pasando una pata por el aire, animando a su hermana para luego saltar y caer agazapado en el suelo simulando una posición de ataque moviendo sus músculos en pleno desarrollo, mientras narraba- Solo piénsalo, Kiara la futura reina de Prindelands, vuelve a unir a dos manadas en duelo, aun siendo una cachorra. Suena increíble, leones de todos sitios contaran historias sobre ti-

Kiara también compartió una risa al escuchar las exageraciones de su hermano.

-Oye, oye, detente un poco. No estoy tan segura de ese futuro-

Kopa detuvo su show para voltear a verla, desconcertado.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó cuál cachorro ilusionado.

-Porque aún no sabemos cómo saldrá todo esto. Vendrán muchos peligros y… bueno, aun no sé si quiero ser reina- dijo Kiara colocando su pata izquierda en el rostro de Kopa a modo de juego. La verdad era que se sentía un poco incomoda respecto al tema.

-¿Qué? Pe…pero ya habías aceptado el ser reina. Se lo dijiste a papá- respondió el macho ignorando el gesto de su hermana y haciendo a un lado la pata que le trataba de obstruir la vista.

-Sí, lo sé pero lo hice para tranquilizar a mi padre- Kiara se levantó de su lugar y dio unos pasos enfrente. Cuando se detuvo bajo la mirada y pateó una pequeña piedra que estaba en su camino –Cada día escuchaba a papá decir lo mismo: "Debes entrenar arduamente para llegar a ser una buena reina", "debes comportarte como tal", "siempre hay que ver por los habitantes del reino"…-

-"Debes comer con la boca cerrada". Sí, te entiendo, a veces es un fastidió- dijo Kopa incluyéndose y alcanzando a su hermana más adelante haciendo una pobre imitación de Simba.

A veces a Kiara le daba ternura la actitud inocente y despistada de su hermano, o en este caso, el tratar de entenderla. Podía decir lo que quisiera pero realmente él no le comprendería cómo se siente pero poco le importó, simplemente dibujó una sonrisa.

-Mira eso- dijo Kopa animado y apuntando al horizonte.

Kiara no supo en que momento la atención de su hermano cambió pero al voltear a ver lo que señalaba su hermano no pudo evitar sentir felicidad al divisar dos siluetas que se acercaban a las cuales reconocieron fácilmente como Kovu y Vitani.

Debido a la distancia y al alboroto que hacia Kopa ninguno puso especial atención a quienes se aproximaban pues les ataba con saber que eran ellos

-Kopa, ¿podrías tranquilizarte un poco?- preguntó Kiara guardando el porte –Aunque veo que te es difícil hacerlo al pensar en Vitani, ¿No es así?-

La ceja arqueada y esa sonrisa burlona hiso que Kopa dejara de moverse y que volviera el culo al suelo apenado. Sentía las mejillas arder y una horrible sonrisa nerviosa lo delataba.

-Claro que me alegro al verla pero no es para tanto. Somos excelentes amigos, lo entenderías si tuvieras amigos del sexo apuesto- Kopa hiso un ademán con la pata tratándole de restar importancia lo cual no le funcionó.

-Excelentes amigos, ¿he?- Kiara repitió sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, entre los dos no hay más que amistad- y dicho esto, Kopa cayó de golpe al suelo sin previo aviso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kiara apenas y se inmutó, más bien le pareció graciosa la escena mientras que Kopa al abrir los ojos, aun desde el suelo, se encontró con un cuerpo que lo sometía.

-¿Sorprendido por mi sigilo? Ni me escuchaste venir- exclamaba orgullosa Vitani presionando el pecho de Kopa. La leona se había adelantado de Kovu para sorprender a su amigo y ahora disfrutaba de su victoria.

-Sí, sí lo que digas… presumida- agregó el macho susurrando lo último y arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- amenazó Vitani presionando con más fuerza.

-Nada, nada- respondió rápidamente tratando de librarse de su captora.

-Creo que Kopa dijo que estaba feliz de volver a verte- dijo Kiara entrando en la conversación.

Esas simples palabras les bastó a ambos para sentirse incomodos y sin pensarlo dos veces, Vitani se apartó de encima, lo cual Kopa aprovechó para levantarse. Cuando por fin los dos estuvieron de pie compartieron una risa nerviosa pero pudieron mantener su mirada en el otro.

Kiara se sorprendió al ver esta reacción, paso de ser una broma a una muestra de lo que en realidad pasaba.

La felina al final decidió restarle importancia y voltear para recibir a Kovu pero pronto todas las bromas y el buen ánimo se vino abajo.

Kovu venía con la cabeza abajo pero al llegar con el resto se detuvo y lentamente la levanto para mirarlos.

Lo que Kopa y Kiara vieron les revolvió el estómago quedando congelados.

Kovu tenía golpes y cortes por toda la cara; sus labios tenían cortes largos, unos finos y otros más grandes y profundos, su pelaje tenía rastros de sangre seca por lo cual se podía intuir que todo había sucedido hace poco. Tenía tantas muestras de herias que ninguno de los dos sabía a donde dirigir su mirada primero.

Entre sus inspecciones descubrieron que no solo su rostro estaba afectado. Era menos notable por su pelaje oscuro pero su cuerpo había corrido con la misma suerte.

Kovu no dijo nada, ya esperaba esa clase de reacciones.

El león _fuerte_ sostenía una _débil_ sonrisa.

No iba a permitir que los demás se preocuparan por él. Fue difícil cuando Vitani lo encontró así, no quería repetir lo mismo.

Kiara no daba crédito a la manifestación del león que estaba frente a ella.

Entre tantas miradas que iban y venían, la leona fijo su atención en su ojo izquierdo. Podía tener heridas más notables y serias en todo el cuerpo pero esa en especial resaltaba del resto. El corte de una zarpa atravesaba su ceja, pasando por su ojo y desapareciendo en la mejilla.

* * *

La noche había caído. Como el resto del día, cada minuto pesaba y parecía durar más de lo usual.

Un manto estrellado reinaba y dos leones jóvenes recostados contemplaban en mismo paisaje que hace horas.

Eran conscientes del peligro pero también precavidos. Por suerte no habían visto a Zira pasar por ninguna parte y eso les daba un respiro.

Aun así había un tema muy delicado que tratar.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Kiara por centésima vez, no podía dejar de estar intranquila por el estado de aquel macho.

-Calma, Kiara. Estoy bien, es algo que tenía que pasar- contestó Kovu sereno.

 _"¿Algo que tenía que pasar?"_

-No, esto es por nuestra culpa. Pudiste haber muerto por "mi culpa"- Kiara se levantó permaneciendo sentada y tratando de controlarse pues de un momento a otro sentía las lágrimas picar.

-Esto es algo de ambos, ¿lo olvidas? Habrán sacrificios que hacer – Kovu la imitó y estiró las patas delanteras y sin aviso, un quejido salió de sus labios.

-Al menos dime como fue, si esto es de ambos entonces tengo derecho a saberlo- pidió Kiara aprovechando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kovu había preferido mantenerlo en privado pero poco podía hacer ante ese rostro suplicante que se sentía culpable.

-Bien, bien. Te lo contaré- dijo rendido.

* * *

Entre el oscuro e inmóvil cielo nocturno, una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento desapareciendo a los pocos segundos.

-¿Crees que mi madre este decepcionada de mí?- preguntó Kopa sin previo aviso ganándose toda la curiosidad de Vitani.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- respondió Vitani con otra pregunta, en verdad no entendía a que venía aquello.

Ambos leones estaban caminando cerca de la zona. La tierra y el pasto convivían juntos predominando uno de los dos en ciertas partes; árboles dispersos pero llenos de vida y tupidos adornaban el lugar.

Ninguno sabía a donde iban, solo caminaban para poder hablar y recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido, así que sus pasos eran lento y sin prisa.

-Bueno, nos fuimos sin avisar… los tres hijos. Trajimos con nosotros a dos leonas más de la manada y mis últimos días con mamá no fueron los mejores… creo que está decepcionada- Kopa bajo las orejas sospechando lo peor.

-No tiene razones para estarlo. Sí, se fueron de la noche a la mañana. Sí, se lanzaron a una "aventura" a ciegas y sí, puedes tener todos los problemas que quieras con tu madre pero de lo que estoy segura es que no la has decepcionado. No antes y no ahora-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? La evite durante días y me arrepiento tanto- Kopa podía estar preocupado con la situación de sus padres pero Vitani se dio cuenta de que quien estaba más enojado con él, era él mismo.

-Nala es una buena reina y una buena madre. Hagas lo que hagas nunca te dará la espalda así la evites pero… ¿porque la evitabas?- Vitani de vez en cuando quedaba detrás de su amigo pues bajaba el paso y Kopa parecía subirlo inconscientemente, pareciendo huir.

Kopa soltó un largo y cansino suspiro.

-Ya sabes, mi lugar en el ciclo de la vida…-

-Hay no. no con eso de nuevo eso- Vitani apretó el paso para poder cortarle el camino a Kopa y que lo viera a la cara, cometido que cumplió sin problemas –Dramas infantiles ya no, Kopa. Dime, ¿Por qué es tan importante eso para ti?-

-No lo entiendes… mis hermanos tienen puestos importantes y sí, puede que tengan tropiezos como yo, como todos pero pase lo que pase ellos seguirán siendo importantes pero si yo caigo no afecta a nadie. Nadie espera anda de mí-

Finalizó Kopa ganándose el silencio del lugar.

Vitani inspeccionaba cada rasgo de su cara y el entrecejo arrugado lo reprobaba.

* * *

 _Flachback_

 _(Perspectiva de Kovu)_

 _Zira ya tenía sospechas de mis intenciones y claro que no estaba sola._

 _Poco a poco pase de ser el hijo de ella a un enemigo._

 _Me entrenó durante años para matar y no sentir arrepentimiento, no dudas, no debilidades… ella no aceptaría eso pero no le bastó. Mi ex grupo paso por lo mismo, Nuka paso por ello e inevitablemente Vitani también y ahora as nuevas generaciones están pasando por los mismo._

 _Zira sabía todo sobre su reino, quien entraba y quien salía._

 _Podía saberlo todo menos entrar en la cabeza de cada uno._

 _¿Mis sueños y visiones?… Su principal desventaja. Años de estar soñando lo mismo. Creyó que no podría traicionarla por nada._

 _Me trató de dar una pata, le devolveré una zarpa._

 _Trató de darme una lección y hacerme abrir los ojos pero de nada sirvió, aprendí de una pequeña leona el cómo plantarme en el suelo y mantenerme firme._

 _Los que llamaba amigos, compañeros fueron enviadas por mi "madre". Zarpas y mordidas llovía por todas partes, unos exclamaban por más, otros se mantenían callados como si no quisieran estar ahí._

 _Casi inconsciente, con el rosto punzando golpearon mi espalda contra una de las pardes de la cueva. Tres me sostenían para que no me moviera mientras que uno enfrete, Nak, reía y disfrutaba cada segundo. Nunca había visto ese goce en su rostro, ni cuando asesinaba a inocentes… ahora sé que había guardado esa felicidad especialmente para cuando ese día llegara. No logró por completo su cometido pues Zira fue clara, "No asesinarme", pero no por ello lo disfrutó menos._

 _¿Qué podría faltas en tal situación?_

 _Nak casi me había matado, era el que más participó pero se notaba que quería dejar en claro quien mandaba, quien era el fuerte, el loco._

 _Sus palabras se grabaron en mi mente:_

 _-"¡Mírenlo, tenemos frente a nosotros al elegido de Scar! Quien sería todo un ejemplo, el león más perfecto. Pues… que decepción. De Scar no tiene nada, un verdadera vergüenza pero descuida que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso"_

 _Dicho esto, desfundó una de sus garras. Todavía se dio el lujo de arrástrala por el muro detrás mío buscando afilarla aun más._

 _-"Larga vida a nuestro líder"- dijo con sarcasmo para luego poner su garra en mi cien y lentamente arrástrala hasta abajo._

 _Después de eso el resto me dejo caer._

 _-"Ahora tienes algo de Scar, basura"-_

 _Y así se fueron entre risas y parloteos. Me quede unos minutos tendido en el suelo para recuperar algo de fuerza. Cuando lo conseguí me dirigí al rio más cercano, no quería que nadie me viera pero muchos lo hicieron… Vitani insistió en ayudar, no pude decirle que no, necesitaba de ella. A llegar limpie lo más que pude mi pelaje. MI hermanastra me ayudo en todo lo posible y heme aquí._

 _(Fin de flash back)_

* * *

-¿Crees que no eres importantes?- preguntó Vitani en un castigo.

-Yo…- trató de responder Kopa pero fue inútil.

-Escúchame bien porque nunca más te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tienes que dejar esa obsesión sin sentido! El león que conocía nunca tenía esa clase de pensamiento y adivina que… ¡era feliz! Deja de ver por tus hermanos, es la vida que les toco, tú tienes que concentrarte en la tuya. Deja de buscar un destino y hazte uno, porque si te la pasas buscando nunca lo encontraras o peor aún… incluso no sabrás reconocerlo cuando este frente a ti-

Y tan pronto como comenzó a hablar, calló abruptamente viendo directo a los ojos al acomplejado león.

El silencio reino nuevamente. No había nada más que contacto visual, como si pudieran leerse las mentes.

Vitani parecía haber encontrado algo importante mientras que Kopa contemplaba su rostro y daba peso al significado de sus palabras. Fue ahí cuando los dos parecieron darse cuenta de lo mismo.

-Eres importante para tus hermanos, para tu familia, para tus amigos y para mí… susurró Vitani quien sentía una presión en su pecho.

Kopa le sonrió con ternura, era como si le hubieran quitado un peso encima.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabía?- preguntó en voz baja como si estuvieran acompañados.

-Cuando comencé a juntarme con un león más tonto que yo- bromeó la leona .

Los dos jóvenes leones tiraron las palabras, pues ya no las necesitaban así perdieran el habla para siempre. Se dejaron llevar por las emociones que florecían cada vez más para al final fundir sus rostros en un cálido tacto en forma de caricias.

* * *

-Lamento que tuvieras que vivir eso- trató de consolar Kiara.

-Ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa. Cosas peores vendrán- respondió Kovu.

-Sirve de consuelo- dijo sarcástica la leona para luego caer en la broma – ¿Pero que sigue ahora?-

-Debo reponerme de las heridas así que aprovecharemos esos días para planificar todo y reclutar toda ayuda posible-

-¿Crees que alguien nos ayudará?-

-Por supuesto, no será fácil pero hay leones buenos aquí. Lo difícil será estar al margen, no vendremos todos los días pues estamos aprueba- Kovu estiró todas las patas dispuesto a retirarse, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y la ausencia de Zira no era del todo un buena señal.

-Espera, Kovu- le detuvó Kiara.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya sabes de mí y quien soy… ¿Crees que podrías decirme de dónde vienes?- Kiara había dudado si preguntar aquello pero era un tema que necesitaba saber, conocer más al león de sus sueños.

Kovu sonrió relajando a Kiara, al menos no se había molestado con ella.

-Sé la historia pero conozco a alguien que estuvo ahí. Será mejor que él te la cuente-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, otro cap tranquilito pero necesario para poner algunas cartas sobre la mesa.**

 **Poco a poco esto llegará a su final, en serio.**

 **Este cap tampoco tiene pregunta… no se me ocurre nada. Ya pensaré en algo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente cap.**

 **#SusComentariosSonMiDroga**


	46. ZURI

**Seekaerl:** Buena pregunta. Un problema recurrente al meter tanto personaje son los nombres. En mi caso son contados lo personajes a los que yo les inventé el nombre, para los demás tomó inspiración de personajes e inclusive personas. Es lo que yo hago pero si no, es cuestión de sentarse a inventar palabras y que te guste cómo se escucha… BINGO! Jaja

 **Sfan01:** Gracias a ti por pasarte a comentar y leer. Un saludo!

 ** _Guest del cap. #45:_**

-Aquí se menciona algo del rugido y las visiones. Todo quedara más claro más adelante.

 **Neko** : Es bueno verlas (leerlas) a las dos nuevamente. Ojala se haya solucionado su "problema"

 **Z.U.R.I**

Algunos días pasaron.

Esbe necesitaba pensar claramente y buscar lo mejor para todos en su manada. Cuando algo involucraba a Zira no siempre terminaba bien.

Maldecía el día en que Zira había llegado a aquel reino. Más se lamentaba que se haya relacionado con el entonces líder de la manada. Un león con problemas como todos pero que era noble a sus ojos. Varias veces había tratado con él en antiguas reuniones de líderes y nunca estuvieron en un desacuerdo grabe.

Esbe no podía imaginarse como había logrado Zira que se "enamorara" de ella.

Todos los escenarios que venían a su cabeza no eran prometedores.

Varias veces Esbe se había reunido con la manada e inclusive con los Guardianes al mismo tiempo para tratar el asunto.

Hoy había salido junto con Naru y otros leones. Kion no sabía a donde pero no tenía interés en enterarse pues trataba de evitar a Esbe a toda costa. Se sentía avergonzado y vulnerable. Cuando se lo topaba de frente tuvo que agachar la cabeza. El mayor solo le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo, la manada había salido a cazar mientras otros se ocupaban en sus tareas diarias.

Tiifu llegaba caminando a paso lento hasta la entrada de la cueva deteniéndose en el lugar y contemplando con pesar la imponente roca.

Echo un vistazo rápido adentro pero solo podía ver oscuridad desde el lugar en que estaba. Eran determinadas sus intenciones de entrar pero sus piernas no parecían responder. Se preocupaba por Dilla pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo… sentía que la culpa se la comía.

¿Con que cara iba a entrar después de lo sucedido?

No sabía que hacer al estar ahí frente a él… ¿Sonreír? ¿Mostrarse seria? ¿O mostrar su verdadera preocupación?

Debía dejarse de tonterías. No se trataba de ella, se trataba de Dilla… su amigo quien fue el primero en confiar en unos forasteros con ideas nublosas.

Niho y el resto de los leones jóvenes ya habían entrado hace unas horas pero ella se contuvo y decidió no entrar con todos a la vez. No sabía si lo soportaría. De igual modo no quiso escuchar las palabras de sus amigos ni del estado de Dilla. Quería enfrentarlo como debía, no por la boca de otros.

Recordó el rostro de Syla, indiferente a ella, a Kion y a Niho. Los extraños que le habían arrebatado algo valioso pero ella entendió su carácter.

Finalmente se dejó de tonterías y llenando sus pulmones de aire entró…

Al inicio sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad.

Aquí el sol no entraba en su totalidad, solo por pequeños huecos en las paredes. Poco a poco todo se volvió claro.

Aun así, caminó con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna piedra o rama que se colaban por el suelo entre ranuras. De la nada sintió que le faltaba el aire, como un mal presentimiento ante lo que se podía encontrar.

Dentro de ahí no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, era evidente que Dilla estaría solo. Quizá porque los adultos le habían dicho que descansara o tal vez por su deseo de estar solo.

Frenó de golpe cuando por fin lo encontró.

Dilla estaba sentado, de espaldas a ella haciéndole frente al fondo de la cueva, en el rincón más apartado.

Tiifu no supo que hacer en el momento y dejo pasar unos minutos formulando un saludo en su cabeza. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la espalda del león y pudo notar que tenía algo alrededor de la cabeza, a la altura de la cien, algo así como unas hojas largas de un árbol o planta que no pudo identificar.

Las orejas de Dilla se movieron lentamente en todas direcciones. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero a pesar de ello él no articuló palabra alguna. Fue ahí cuando Tiifu se dio cuenta que debía decir algo.

-¿Di...Dilla?- le llamó tímidamente pero su voz parecía desvenarse tarde o temprano.

-¿Tiifu?- reconoció la voz girando un poco su cuello.

-La misma ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Tiifu acercándose un poco más pero Dilla no respondió inmediatamente.

Tiifu no lo había visto desde el accidente pero él se notaba tranquilo, sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-Las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó el macho.

Tiifu entendió fácilmente a lo que se refería.

-Dime, ¿Por qué lo seguiste? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?-

-¿Y detener su magnífico espectáculo?- dijo con sarcasmo –Tú viste, escuchaste e incluso sentiste lo mal que estaban los tres hermanos. Se gritaban y no parecían de la misma familia. El ver como se iba aquel león fue una puerta abierta-

Tiifu sentía un nudo en el estómago.

-No siempre fueron así. Quizá no eran los más unidos pero nunca habían llegado a tal extremo- trató de defender Tiifu a sus amigos aunque no había mucho que hacer.

-¿Sientes algo por Kion?-

La pregunta de Dilla tomó por sorpresa a Tiifu que incluso levantó el rostro con rapidez y con los ojos bien abiertos. _¿A que venía eso?_

-¿Por…porque preguntas eso?- cuestionó la leona sin entender.

Dilla guardó silencio por unos segundos para luego levantarse y lentamente girar hasta que dedujo que se encontraba frente a ella. Fue sorprendente la precisión con lo que lo hiso, seguramente había localizado el cuerpo por la voz de ella.

Como Tiifu ya sospechaba desde que llegó, Dilla tenía unas hojas que le cubrían los ojos.

-¿Te cuesta trabajo admitirlo?- interrogaba el león.

-No hay tiempo para esas cosas, Dilla- dijo ella desanimada y haciendo su rostro a un lado. Hace días que no hablaba con Kion como dos amigos. Admitía a sus adentros que extrañaba eso… verlo reír.

-Es importante-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Kion está equivocado- afirmó Dilla seguro de lo que decía y alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Equivocado? ¿En qué?- preguntó Tiifu haciéndole un poco difícil no enojarse con esas afirmaciones.

-Sobre Kovu. Yo vi quien es realmente y si Kion es importante para ti y tú lo eres para él, entonces eres la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón-

-Pero Kion tuvo esas visiones, él y ese león estaban peleando-

-Pues hay algo que no está viendo. Puede que yo fui quien tuvo el accidente y perdió algo importante…- Dilla se volvió a sentar y se llevó su pata derecha a la nuca. Con una de sus garras cortó las hojas sobre su rostro y cuando éstas aflojaron su agarre, Dilla tiro de ellas y con un fuerte golpe en el suelo las aplastó bajo su pata haciendo que un eco llenara el lugar. – Pero si seguimos en este juego de _ojo por ojo_ … terminaremos todos ciegos-

Dilla poco a poco abrió los ojos hacia ella y cuando por fin estuvieron abiertos, Tiifu dio unos pasos atrás involuntariamente, su boca entreabierta y temblar en todo su cuerpo mostraban a una indefensa cachorra. No podía con lo que veía.

Los ojos de Dilla habían perdido todo el brillo y su color. En estos apenas había un rastro de su antiguo jade y sus parpados tenían cicatrices por el fuego. Apenas podía sostener los ojos abiertos y el dolor aun persistía en menos grado.

La escena era terrible… Dilla había perdido la vista completamente.

-Dilla…- susurró Tiifu su nombre. Una lágrima escapó y resbalo por la mejilla de la leona.

-Antes de esto pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Kovu no es un león hostil, él no quiere guerra entre los reinos, no es como Zira-

-¿Qué lo haría cambiar? Él se crió con los desterrados y si es verdad las cosas que dicen de ellos entonces la visión de Kion sería cierta-

-Kion está carcomido por sus pensamientos. Puede que Kovu no busque pelea pero me temo que si Kion sigue creyendo que tiene la razón, sin saberlo, solo lo llevara a hacer real su visón de él y Kovu- Dilla bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos nuevamente ante el viejo ardor –Si no quiere ver la realidad, tú deberás quitarle las vendas-

Tiifu comprendió. Todo este tiempo Kion había estado en un error. Las visiones que tuvo eran posibles desenlaces, resultado de sus inseguridades y de un líder derrotado por el rugido de los ancestros. Pero aún estaba a tiempo, debía ayudarlo si no poco a poco se iría quedando solo. Ya muchos le habían dado la espalda; sus hermanos, la manada de Esbe y él mismo. Tiifu sabía ahora que estaba equivocado pero no por ello lo abandonaría, lucharía por él y por traer a ese león sonriente que conocía…a aquel al que llegó a sentir afecto.

* * *

A los dos días, Kiara y Kopa no tuvieron contacto alguno con Kovu o Vitani pero debían ser pacientes. Las órdenes de Kovu fueron claras, no debían precipitarse. Al parecer el león tenía un plan y lo único que podían hacer los hermanos era aguardar para el momento.

Kiara y Kopa en estos días habían pasado más tiempo de lo usual por razones obvias pero ninguno se quejaba. Habían aprendido uno del otro e inclusive habían platicado sus miedos.

Para la mañana siguiente, Kopa se levantó temprano por culpa de sus sueños. Hasta la fecha nunca había tenido pesadillas o remordimientos que lo atacaran por las noches como su hermano Kion pero esta vez fue un trago amargo que no podía dejar pasar.

Al dormir, vinieron a él las imágenes de Zuri. Recuerdos de lo que habían vivido hasta la fecha; pleitos en el reino, desacuerdos, como la había perseguido a través de la selva, sus gritos, sus lágrimas de impotencia, sus dudas hacia ella, su "reconciliación" y el volver a empezar, sus ojos azules y el cómo se alejaba más con cada día.

Kopa despertó de golpe y el remordimiento comenzó a ganarle. Nunca quizo que las cosas hayan salido así. Se sentía feliz por los días en los que se llevaron bien pero siendo sincero consigo mismo no la quería fuera de su vida a pesar de su mal carácter. Si pudieron demostrar que podían llevarse bien entonces podrían hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaban el apoyo de todos y regresar a ser un equipo.

El león alzo la vista al cielo, los rayos de sol apenas comenzaban a salir y se sentía un aire fresco. Seguramente volvería a llover.

Giro la cabeza y cerca de él estaba su hermana. Dormía plácidamente sobre el frio y duro suelo. Esa era una habilidad que siempre reconoció de ella; la futura reina de Prindelands podía caer dormida en cualquier lado, así fueran filosas rocas.

Desvía la atención de ella para buscar a la segunda hembra del pequeño grupo pero por más que la busco con la mirada fue inútil, había desaparecido nuevamente. Apenas ayer la había visto en la noche cuando llego y se recostó a unos metros de ellos.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Kiara, comenzó a buscarla por la zona y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de donde había dejado a Kiara, la llamó en voz alta.

-Zuri, ¿dónde estás? – así estuvo varios minutos pero no había rastro de ella, ni huellas ni su olor que a los días fue cambiando ya que ya no se cuidaba tanto como antes.

Kopa comenzaba a desesperarse. Se detuvo un momento a tomar agua de un rio cercano. Se talló los ojos con la pata para apartar el sueño, dio un último bostezo y se estiró lo suficiente para seguir con su tarea. No perdiera un día más sin saber de la leona. Se tragaría su orgullo y si era necesario pediría disculpas, aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

Estaba por dar el siguiente paso cuando escuchó cerca dos voces, no pudo identificarlas en el momento pero no se iría sin investigar.

Kopa caminó unos metros, atravesando matorrales para llegar al origen del sonido. Cuanto más se fue acercando, las voces se callaron inexplicablemente. De seguro había sido escuchado por sus ruidosos pasos pero aun así no se detuvo. Cabía la posibilidad de que fueran otros leones o peligros pero un instinto lo hiso seguir.

Al atravesar un último arbusto, sorprendido y aliviado se encontró con Zuri. Estaba parada en sus cuatro patas pero no había un gesto fijo que le indicara a Kopa desagrado o alguno otro tipo de sentimiento asi que confiado e inclusive nervioso, se acercó a ella.

-Zuri, ¿Qué haces hasta acá?- preguntó Kopa pero la imagen se respondió por si sola. La leona estaba a un lado de un cuerpo inerte tendido en el suelo; era un antílope pequeño –Oh, veo que fuiste por algo de comer-

-Kopa, no deberías estar aquí- exclamó Zuri desde su lugar.

-Descuida, no vengo a provocar pleitos-

-Si no te vas, seguro los habrá- parecía que la leona se impacientaba.

-Tranquila, Zuri – Kopa hiso un análisis más detallado a la presa- Espera, ¿tu atrapaste esto? No es muy grande pero seguro sería un gran esfuerzo-

-Tuve un poco de ayuda- contestó ya restándole importancia. El león no le había hecho caso y seguro se arrepentiría.

-¿Ayuda? Pero si solo estás tú…-

De improvisto un león macho tacleó a Kopa mandándolo a metros de distancia impidiéndole levantarse después del golpe pues el atacante apoyó su peso sobré él.

Kopa recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza nublándole la vista unos segundos.

-Te dije que te fueras- escuchó la voz de Zuri que se acercaba pero que no era su captor.

Una silueta negra y difuminada yacía encima de él.

De poco en poco la imagen se hiso nítida y sintió la sangre congelarse cuando por fin lo reconoció: un león joven y pelaje oscuro… _Dejarhi_

-¡No! ¡No! tú estás muerto- gritó Kopa entre miedo e incredulidad.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Niho?- Dejarhi rió mientras clavaba lentamente las garras en el pecho de Kopa –Él nunca podría conmigo-

Kopa volteó a ver a Zuri ignorando sus palabras.

-Zuri, ¡vete! Avisa a Kiara- trató Kopa de protegerla y advertir al resto pero el terror llenó sus ojos cuando las patas de Zuri llegaban hasta él.

-Lo siento, Kopa. Esa ya no es mi prioridad. Ahora tengo otros asuntos en los que enfocarme- contestó Zuri sin inmutarse, tranquila, como si no tuviera al lado de ella a un potencial asesino.

 **CONTINUARA….**

Un cap. cortó pero si meto más sería relleno o no aportaría nada.

Bueno, sin más que decir, la pregunta de hoy referente a esta nueva adaptación _live action_ (CGI) de TLK…

 **¿Estás de acuerdo con este proyecto, te emociona o preferirías dejar un clásico como este así cómo está?**

Y ahí está, no olviden comentar que leeré su opinión.


	47. Alianzas

**Flower99Upendi:** Me gustaría ver tu reacción a ciertos capítulos jaja Y bueno, evidentemente abrí varias sub-tramas por lo que no todas se van a resolver de inmediato. Para ellas tengo planes a largo plazo.

 **Seekaerl:** Yo igual estoy emocionado por la adaptación y creo es inevitable compararla con el libro de la selva pues esa ha salido muy bien en críticas. Esperemos valga la pena… que igual la voy a ver jaja

 **Ketsia S.U:** Me alegra verte (leerte) de nuevo por aquí, Ket. Creí que ya no seguías la historia :'( estaba deprimido considerando eliminar la historia… Jaja ya enserio, que bueno es leerte, me inspira mucho a seguir y no mandar al carajo el fic.

 **CesarHoney:** Para nada había olvidado a los personajes, estaba esperando el momento para traerlos de vuelta y helo aquí! Me encanta que teoricen! Me divierte mucho leer sus ideas e imaginar tus reacciones y como te mira tu hermano jaja Espero seguir sorprendiéndote y leerte por aquí. Un saludo, Cesar.

 **Guest cap #46:** Jaja sí, más y más problemas… y lo que falta.

 **ALIANZAS**

 _(Flashback)_

 _El cielo se tornaba naranja. En pocos minutos anochecería pero Zuri seguía contemplando su reflejo en el agua._

 _Se observaba, cada rasgo que podía apreciarse: su rostro y las características que la adornaban, sus manchas en las orejas, sus propios ojos y como su silueta lucía incompleta. Era como si proyectara como se sentía en ese momento._

 _Hace poco había discutido con Kopa. Fue evidente lo que en realidad sentía por aquella leona… "Vitani". Descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones arriba de ese gran tronco en el suelo._

 _¿Qué diablos había pensado? ¿Kopa y ella? Era una locura, siempre odiándose, en el reino apenas y se hablaban. Siempre se rechazaban, se insultaban mutuamente y trataban de verse lo menos posible. ¿Cómo pudo ser que de un momento a otro las cosas dieran un giro completamente? Tal vez el miedo a estar solos en esa jungla, quizá el miedo a morir. Fuera lo que fuera ya no importaba, ahora todo quedaba como sueño borroso._

 _Ese tipo de sentimientos solo la hacían sentir una cachorra indefensa nuevamente. Todo era un juego de niños._

 _Se sinceró por un minuto… no odiaba a Kopa por lo sucedido. No. No era odio lo que sentía si no incertidumbre, y ni siquiera por Kopa… por todos los que la rodeaban; ¿Quién dice la verdad, quien no?_

 _Haber conocido a Tojo fue como un suspiro para ella pero al mismo tiempo fue su perdición. Su padre no comentó a nadie de su nacimiento… ¡de ella! De su segunda hija. Tenía cientos de dudas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué ocultarla? ¿Qué escondía?… ¿Quién era ella?_

 _En un impulso de frustración, Zuri se levantó y sacando sus garras golpeo el agua frente a ella distorsionando su reflejo._

 _Se sentía sola…_

 _Sus orejas se movieron en todas direcciones cuando detrás de ella escuchó unos pasos._

 _-Kopa, ¿no quedo todo claro?- preguntó ella pensando que se trataba del león que venía a pedir una clase de disculpas pero erro en sus predicciones._

 _-Te equivocas. No soy Kopa-_

 _Esa voz… Tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo extraña. La mente de Zuri trato de adivinar de quien se trataba pero quedo en blanco._

 _Sin más remedio, la felina dio media vuelta provocándole un nudo en la garganta sintiendo como su pelaje se erizaba. Por primera vez, hubiera preferido que se tratara de Kopa._

 _-De…Dejarhi- tartamudeó Zuri viendo cómo se acercaba lentamente aquel león. Ella quedo congelada en su lugar, su cuerpo no respondía, parecía como si se hubiera rendido en contra de su voluntad._

 _Pero Dejarhi no reía ni traía consigo una sonrisa grotesca. Permanecía serio a cada paso y su pelaje era evidencia de la pelea que había tenido con Niho: cortes y moretones en todo su cuerpo y una horrible mancha de sangre seca en la cabeza._

 _-Pero… Niho y tú…- trató de agregar Zuri aun en su lugar, atenta a sus movimientos y con los músculos tensados por si en algún momento volvía a tener control de su propio cuerpo._

 _-Adivino: Estaban seguros de que Niho había terminado conmigo- Dejarhi se acercó peligrosamente hasta Zuri- Pero déjame decirte que Niho no es capaz de matar. Es débil, no podría cargar con el peso de la culpa-_

 _-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- por fin una de su patas reaccionó retrocediendo solo unos centímetros que no hicieron la diferencia._

 _-Veras… hay cosas con las que uno no cuenta- el león agachó la cabeza con todo el tiempo del mundo para dar unos breves lengüetazos al frio liquido –Creces con las ideas que te plantan en la cabeza desde el día uno. Te dicen que serás grande, más que cualquier otro león, que tienes un potencial. Fingen preocupación por ti… pero a la menor oportunidad te desechan y te das cuenta de que solo somos objetos y de que solo has crecido a bases de mentiras-_

 _Zuri no comprendía lo que trataba decir. Solo lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo mientras éste mojaba su pata derecha y la dirigía hacia su rostro para eliminar los rastros de sangre. Al parecer no se había aseado desde ese día._

 _Dejarhi lanzó una mirada rápido a Zuri pero se encontró con un rostro desconcertado._

 _-Dime, ¿no te identificas?-_

 _Zuri no supo que responder y si pidiera no lo haría. Ella no era alguien que demostrara como se sentía realmente, menos lo haría frente a su antiguo captor._

 _-No sé qué planes pero de mí no conseguirás nada. Si vas a hacerme daño…-_

 _-¿Hacerte daño? Cualquier cosa que te haga será menos doloroso de lo que ya te han hecho, pequeña-_

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué parecía que todos sabían más de ella que ¡ella misma!?_

 _-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mí?- exigió saber Zuri._

 _-¿De ti? Nada realmente pero estoy al tanto de lo que ha pasado. Desde que se dividieron los he seguido sin que ustedes lo sepan-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! Eres un…- Sin ser consciente de en qué momento, su zarpa derecha se dirigió hacia el rostro de Dejarhi pero no logró su cometido. El león desvió el ataque con una pata y con la otra golpeo el pecho de la leona causando que esta tropezara y cayera de costado en el suelo._

 _Fue un movimiento rápido pero certero._

 _El lado izquierdo del rostro de Zuri estaba contra la tierra y cuando trató de levantarse una pata se lo impidió. Dejarhi presionó sin mucha fuerza la cabeza de la hembra, inmovilizándola._

 _El cuerpo de Zuri trato de levantarse pero el acto era doloroso. Mientras tuviera el rostro contra el suelo y Dejarhi sobre ella no podía hacer nada._

 _El león la miraba curioso con una ceja arqueada. Así paso durante minutos mientras inútilmente Zuri se movía tratando de zafarse pero lo único que conseguía era hacerse daño acompañado de gruñidos de dolor._

 _No tardo tiempo en cansarse y permanecer inmóvil con su pecho subiendo y bajando a ritmo acelerado._

 _-¿Por qué no gritaste por ayuda?- preguntó el captor pues la duda se lo comía vivo. Por instinto cualquiera lo hubiera hecho._

 _-Y dices estarnos siguiendo. Deberías saber que ya no cuento con nadie- respondió Zuri entre enfados y ojos vidriosos._

 _-Explícate- dijo secamente. Estaba al tanto de la situación pero quería escucharlo salir de su boca con un propósito que Zuri no descifraba._

 _Zuri volvió a moverse tratando de escapar del agarre pero nada cambio de los anteriores intentos. No quería hacerlo pero sintió como poco a poco la presión en su cabeza aumentaba. Fue extraño que Dejarhi no sacara las garras en ningún momento._

 _Estaba atrapada, no solo físicamente. Era como si él quisiera verla sufrir por dentro. No le bastaba con ver heridas físicas, quería un sufrimiento completo._

 _-Todo ha sido un engaño para mí. Por años creí que era una leona normal, con una vida normal pero ya no puedo estar segura de nada. Mis padres me han mentido, Tiifu me ha ocultado cosas. Mi padre era un héroe pero cuando conocía Tojo me di cuenta de que ¡se avergonzaba de mí! Me mantuvo en secreto de sus amigos pero a Tiifu la presumían como un trofeo. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué hay de malo en Zuri?!-_

 _Fue ahí cuando la leona derramó una lágrima frente a ese extraño pero no importo hacerlo. ¿Quería verla sincerarse a la par de cómo se desboronaba todo lo que creía? Pues lo había conseguido. ¿Qué más da?_

 _Dejahri no se imputo ante su estado. No se veía victorioso ni piadoso a pesar de ello._

 _-¿Ahora tienes en claro tu misión?-_

 _Escuchó Zuri su voz. ¿Qué clase de tortura era esta?_

 _-Al igual que a mí, te han usado para un propósito que no te beneficia en nada- agregó Dejarhi acercando la cara al oído de la leona- Haz sido la marioneta de otros y eso te impide ver por ti misma. Tuviste que recorrer mucho para darte cuenta por medio de otro león de que hay algo en tu pasado que no tiene sentido en vez de escucharlo por tu propia familia. Pero no más…-_

 _Y de la nada, Zuri sintió libre su cabeza, Dejarhi había levantado el peso sobre ella._

 _La felina quedo tumbada ahí mismo por segundos por si el león decidía actuar hostilmente pero para su sorpresa, no fue así. Se levantó despacio y un dolor agudo en su cabeza se hacía presente._

 _A metros de ella estaba Dejarhi sentado con el mismo semblante, viendo cada movimiento._

 _-¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Zuri en voz baja alcanzando a penetrar en los oídos de él._

 _-Mistah me dejo ahí, sin ayuda cuando la necesite. Me encontró después de mi pelea con Niho a la orilla de un lago pequeño… me trague mi orgullo y suplique por ayuda ¿pero qué hiso él? Me dio la espalda no sin antes arrastrar las palabras: "Eres débil". Pude morir pero no dejaría las cosas así y ¡no dejaré que ese decrepito anciano se burle de mí! – Dejarhi sacó las garras por primera vez y las clavó en el suelo ahogando su odio –No somos diferentes, nos han dado la espalda quienes en más confiábamos. La misión es clara-_

 _-No les haré daño. Me han mentido pero yo no…-_

 _-No estoy hablando de herir a los "tuyos". Solo obtendrás lo que has estado buscando-_

 _-No soy estúpida. Fuiste mi captor y casi nos matas. ¿Ahora vienes a tratar de ayudar?-_

 _-¿Crees que yo contaba con que Mistah me traicionaría? El plan era matarlos pero las cosas no salen como esperas. Mis intenciones son otras, mis intereses cambiaron pero no puedo hacerlo solo-_

 _Zuri no estaba segura. No confiaba ni en sus cercanos, ¿Por qué de él sí? Sonaba una locura pero parecía ser el único dispuesto a ayudarla en ese momento, y a pesar de todo varias cosas que dijo eran verdades. Ya no tenía interés en la misión de Kiara, el reino de Zira estaba lleno de leones que querían matarlos… escorias. Y Prindelands era solo un hogar adoptivo._

 _-¿Cuál es el precio? ¿Cuál la trampa en esto?- cuestionó Zuri – No más mentiras. No huiré de unas para entrar a otras-_

 _-Descuida. Cuando llegue su momento lo sabrás-_

 _(Fin flashback)_

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar con él?!- grito Kopa sin creerlo aún sujetado por Dejarhi.

-Esto ya no se trata de ti, ni de Kiara. Tuviste tus propios intereses al venir acá. Ahora yo también- respondió Zuri mirándolo hacia abajo.

-Pero tú no eres así. No como Dejarhi, eres una de nosotros. Piensa en Tiifu y tu madre- Kopa trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero parecía no servir de nada, aunque por un pequeño segundo vio un rastro de duda y miedo en sus ojos azules.

-No, no soy como ustedes. No pertenezco a Prindelands – Zuri dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse –Yo misma veré a Tiifu, ella y mi madre sí están involucradas-

Como si hubiera dado una señal. Dejarhi soltó a Kopa quien se reincorporó rápidamente aunque no tenía en claro que hacer, ¿ir por ayuda? ¿Detener a Zuri? ¿Pelear con Dejarhi?

-¿Sabes? Mi padre formaba parte de la antigua guardia del león pero ahora la quiere eliminar, irónico, ¿no? Así que es mejor que le digas a tu hermano que se preparé porque si Mistah no lo logra, alguien más lo hará- dijo Dejahri mientras seguía a Zuri.

-¡No! ¡Zuri, detente!- pedía Kopa, ignorando las amenazas de Dejarhi, pero no podía hacer más. Zuri no sería capaz de hacerle frente pero Dejarhi que era mayor podría matarlo y ahora no estaba Niho con él haciendo equipo.

No le quedó remedio que ver como se alejaban para después comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta en busca de Kiara. Su corazón estaba desembocado, sentía un hueco en el pecho y la preocupación se lo estaba comiendo.

Zuri dio a entender que no se involucrarían en los asuntos de los reinos e iría en busca de Tiifu pero sabía que de ella y Dejarhi juntos no podía salir nada bueno. Dejarhi podía lastimarla y no permitiría eso.

Debía avisar a Kiara.

 **CONTINUARA…**

Bueno, el cap de hoy.

La pregunta esta vez es referente a TLG y el nuevo episodio donde por fin vemos a Kopa, Nuka, Vitani y Zira (si no lo has visto… ¡corre a ver el previo!)…

 **¿Tú que esperas de este nuevo episodio donde saldrán estos personajes? ¿Cómo crees que afecte a la continuidad que ya conocemos de la segunda película?**

Gracias por leer y a los nuevos que se suman. Por los que me felicitan sigo aquí después de casi un año.


	48. Soledad

**SeekaSeekaerl:** Bueno, aquí la actualización jaja Claro que te reconozco, así te nombres nada mas Seeka jaja

 **Ketsia S.U:** Nah, como crees que eliminaré la historia si ya está por concluir (enserio xD) El pasado de Zuri se revelará casi al final. Sobre la propaganda… toda ayuda es bienvenida jaja Se sumó una persona más, no sé si fue por ti pero agradesco infinitamente jaja Hasta ahora lo que han sacado (clips y previos) me han gustado bastante! Los diseños de algunos podrían mejorar pero con los principales yo estoy conforme. Es cuestión, como dices, de ver que roles les toca.

 **cesar honey:** Recuerda que Zuri ya sabe que le han estado ocultando cosas así que… más motivos cuando se revele su pasado. Por lo del nuevo cap yo estoy más que ansioso! Esto marcara un antes y un después en lo que respecta a los fans. Solo espero todo salga bien. Tengo algunas sospechas de que ablandaran la actitud de Zira pues en una escena se ve que Kion está defendiendo a los desterrados (y se ve Zira) entonces podrían hacer una clase de "alianza" o tregua y eso no me gustaría pues Zira es sanguinaria y llevarse bien con Kion no lo veo como buena señal.

 **Superjeanfranco:** Gracias por tu comentario y pasarte a porque ya no actualizare en el "legado de simba" por diferentes razones. Un saludo y espero te siga agradando la historia.

 **Blitz535 y Guest:** Junto sus comentarios pues hablan de algo curioso y que ya varios están teorizando respecto a Kion y Vitani. Muchos sostienen que hay algo de Kopa en Kion y puede sucederle lo que supuestamente le paso a Kopa pero son meras teorías. Aunque me llama mucho la atención que traten de emparejar a Kion y Vitani pues esta leona se uniría a la lista de personajes que shipean con Kion. Sería interesante la verdad, a ver qué pasa.

En fin, antes de comenzar quiero ofrecer una **ENORME DISCULPA** pues en la pregunta del cap anterior escribí "Kopa" en lugar de "Kovu" (también me paso en youtube). Creo que el subconsciente me traicionó o el hecho de que ambos comiencen con "K".

 **SOLEDAD**

 _(Perspectiva de Kion)_

 _Cayó otro día más._

 _El tiempo no cobra factura y así como el ciclo de la vida inicia y muere, los días lo imitaban._

 _Observo a la manda de leones, todos dispersos por el lugar. Algunos patrullando, otros más charlaban y los cachorros a lo lejos se divertían jugando a la presa y el cazador, juego que ayuda a todos los leones durante su niñez para desarrollar ciertas habilidades y no era un juego selecto, sin importar el clan o lugar de procedencia, todos los cachorros lo jugábamos._

 _Ahora no tenía el apoyo ni entrenamiento de Esbe, tenía que arreglármelas por mi cuenta y no perder el tiempo. Cada día me levanto temprano y practico lo aprendido del león adulto pero sin su presencia para corregirme de poco servía. Trataba de calmarme y dejar mi mente en blanco… también inútil. Inmediatamente saltaban imágenes de mi familia, amigos y… Scar. Más presente y vivo en mis sueños que nunca._

 _"Nunca serás como Scar"_

 _Escuche decir a Tiifu un millar de veces y siempre la ignoraba… no creía en sus palabras pues había llevado a un amigo a su perdición. ¡Le arrebate la vista! No quería visitarlo en la cueva, no podría. Con lo que había ocurrido solo reafirmaba lo que Esbe apuntaba desde un inicio… la Guardia del León era una amenaza. Scar había dejado una herida, que sin ser consiente, yo volví a abrir._

 _Recibí un zarpazo de Syla cuando le contamos lo sucedido. No la detuve._

 _Pero a pesar de todo, Tiifu nunca me abandonó._

 _Error tras error pero ella seguía ahí._

 _-Tengo algo que decirte- le mencioné la noche anterior cuando ya no pude soportar esa sonrisa débil que trataba de consolarme… no la merecía._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- me dijo con miedo pero sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad._

 _-Es sobre aquel día, cuando nos separamos del resto-_

 _-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Mientras me mantenías contra el suelo, al mirarme directo a los ojos me di cuenta de algo… Puede que ahora veo todo oscuro y borroso pero no con ello, no eres una leona normal- dije pero la mirada de ella no cambio en nada, no comprendía de lo que hablaba y no la culpaba, ni yo mismo sabía lo que quería decir._

 _-No entiendo que tiene que ver…- confirmó ella mis sospechas._

 _-¿Recuerdas hace tiempo que mencione que ese león misterioso apareció en mis sueños también al lado de Kiara y que Vitani igual junto a Kopa?-_

 _-Sí, creo que es lo que nos trajo hasta aquí-_

 _-Bueno, no eran los únicos. Había una tercera leona a mi lado…- poco a poco vi cómo se aclaraba todo en su mente pues su rostro hacia una serie de gestos – Tú eres esa leona-_

 _No supe leer su rostro después de eso. Se notaba sorprendida pero esta vez no había una sonrisa en sus labios… Mi estómago se estrujó por la falta del hermoso gesto. Parecía que trataba de articular palabra pero dejo varias de ellas al aire sin poder entenderle._

 _En cierto punto se tranquilizó y me miro a los ojos una vez más, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablábamos._

 _-¿Qué crees que…?- traté de robarle la palabra pero ella me detuvo._

 _-Kion, es bueno saberlo pero… no es momento para pensar en eso-_

 _¡¿Qué?! Grité en mi interior. Era la última reacción que esperaría de su parte._

 _-Son momentos difíciles para el reino y lo quieras o no ahora somos parte de ello- me dijo sin prestar atención a mis palabras – Dilla me contó lo sucedido y te has equivocado respecto a Kovu, él no es una amenaza. Él le salvó la vida a Dilla-_

 _-No puede ser. Yo me vi peleando contra él. El lago me lo proyectó-_

 _-Dijiste que Esbe mencionó que muchos de sus antepasados lo usaban para vencer sus males… quizá tenga diferente efecto en cada uno- sugirió Tiifu buscándole el lado razonable del asunto pero yo no estaba seguro._

 _-¿Entonces qué es lo que vi?- me atreví a preguntar como si Tiifu fuera la leona más sabia. Aun así yo no pude evitar la pregunta._

 _-Tus miedos- me dijo revirtiendo los papeles y haciendo que yo fuera quien no entendiera –Los sueños de Kiara eran los correctos. Ella se vio con Kovu volviendo a traer la paz y lo que me dijo Dilla concordaría, él no es la amenaza… lo sigue siendo Zira. Tal vez lo que viste fue un posible desenlace, más no el correcto-_

 _Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, haciendo que me llevará una pata a la cien._

 _-Sigo sin comprender- agregué - ¿Qué causaría que viera algo incorrecto?-_

 _-Scar-_

 _Tan solo el nombre me golpeó en la cabeza._

 _-Todo este tiempo ha sido él. Lo viste en sueños y quizá se apoderó de tu visión. ¿Lo entiendes? Si sigues con el mismo pensamiento y si crees que aun tienes la razón respecto a lo que viste entonces Scar habrá ganado…-_

 _-Ocurriría lo de mi visión- complementé cuando por fin todo concordó._

 _-Así es- me dijo un poco temerosa. Su preocupación, ya no solo por mí ni por nuestros amigos si no también con la manada de Esbe, me sorprendía. Se preocupaba por leones que apenas conocía pero que nos recibieron con las patas abiertas… y debía seguir su ejemplo._

 _-Ahora comprendo- levanté la cabeza al cielo como si Mufasa aun estuviera mirándome, aunque realmente temía por no volver a verlo. Hace tiempo que no tenía contacto con mi abuelo, y podría tener miedo de perder el rugido pero la simple idea de no ser guiado por aquel gran rey del pasado me aterraba más que Scar._

 _Contaba con que una vez solucionado el problema mis pesadillas, podría volver a ver a mi abuelo._

 _Tantos leones que amo y que me aman… pero ahora estaba solo._

 _"Somos Uno"_

 _Pude jurar haber escuchado un susurro de mi abuelo y una picazón en mis ojos me recordó a los días donde él me aconsejaba y estaba para mí._

 _Bajé la cabeza inmediatamente. Estúpido de mi parte el haber olvidado que Tiifu seguía ahí, mirándome con curiosidad, pero esta vez con una amplia sonrisa… Sincera. Me observaba como si hubiera tenido el mismo pensamiento que yo y me entendiera._

 _Entonces lo supe… no estaba solo._

* * *

Los rayos de sol se abrían paso entre las copas de los árboles haciendo todo un espectáculo. La luz y la oscuridad convivían entre ellas con armonía.

Entre el silencio del lugar, el grito de un estómago hambriento retumbó.

A pesar de ello, la felina no perdió el paso. Estaba decidida a capturar algo, lo que fuera. Inclusive la imagen del mono de hace unos días lucía apetitosa.

Fuli había pedido unos minutos a solas para cazar. Siempre lo hacía así básicamente por dos cosas; estaba en su instinto y lo que era más evidente… sus amigos preferían no ver la escena.

Eran como una familia pero no olvidaban que Fuli era un depredador así que respetaban su espacio pues la imagen de un animal muerto no venía para nada bien para Bunga y Besthe.

La felina no se alejó demasiado de sus amigos por si surgía algún percance. Llevaba unos minutos caminando por el lugar cuidando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido por si la oportunidad se daba. Olfateaba el aire y el suelo pero no conseguía un olor especifico en medio de ese mar de olores.

De pronto, fueron sus orejas en lo alto las que captaron el ruido de un aleteo. Fuli se detuvo para asegurarse y a los pocos segundos lo confirmó haciendo que se agazapara en cuanto descifró la dirección de su presa. Poco a poco fue acercándose hacía unos arbustos, dedujo que del otro lado estaba el ave. Un gruñido más le recordó el hambre por el que pasaba.

Se relamió los bigotes y acumulando fuerza en sus patas traseras dio un gran saltó por encima de los arbustos. Sabía que corría un peligro al no asegurarse de lo que había al otro lado pero a esas alturas el raciocinio era lo de menos, si tenía la oportunidad de comer, lo haría.

Para su fortuna, logró caerle encima y corroborar que era un ave lo que capturó… para su mala suerte era un rostro conocido.

-¡Por favor, no me comas! Estoy en los huesos, ¡mírame! Soy más plumas que carne-

Suplicó aquella voz temiendo por su destino.

-¿Ono?- preguntó Fuli cuando su rostro volvió a la normalidad, sus gestos se relajaron y eventualmente sus colmillos y garras desaparecieron.

El ave abrió los ojos lentamente, ya que los había mantenidos cerrados con fuerza por el miedo.

-¿Fuli?- dijo una vez que confirmó que era ella. Fue ahí cuando pudo relajarse.

-Hay no. Si tú estás aquí eso quiere decir que también…- pero no pudo terminar su frase pues sus sospechas se hicieron verdad.

De un sitio, que Fuli no pudo deducir, salió casi una docena de leones que inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de ataque. Todos ellos los reconoció perfectamente.

-Sabía que tenía que corroborar primero- comentó mientras era rodeada por los felinos más grandes que ella. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidada.

Entre ellos, se hiso paso una leona de edad adulta la cual se posicionó directo enfrente de todos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó la segunda leona a mando, nombrada así por el mismísimo rey.

Uyama hecho un vistazo encontrándose con un ave que tenía las plumas alborotadas por el susto y a una joven cheetah en alerta. Lucía como si no quisiera estar ahí.

-Oh no… es eso- comentó Uyama reconociendo rápidamente Fuli para luego voltear a la manada –Basta, ¿no la reconocen? Es miembro de la guardia del león, liderada por el hijo del rey – remarcó sus últimas palabras. Toda la manada estaba al tanto de la guardia del león y su importancia en el ciclo de la vida pero, al igual que ellos, tenían sus propios asuntos y era muy difícil que coincidieran por lo que no todos identificaron rápidamente a la felina.

-Yo…- trató de excusarse Fuli sin excito.

-Calla. No es a mí a quien debes dar explicaciones-

Y dicho esto no tardo tiempo para que un nuevo león se sumara… el rey. Paso en medio de los leones para enterarse de primera mano de que se trataba tal escándalo.

Un gruñido desaprobatorio se escuchó fuertemente en cuanto Simba vio a Fuli sonreírle nerviosamente.

-Nos ha seguido, Simba-

Pero antes de recibir respuesta, un estruendo ruido se hacía más fuerte. Ruido que se acercaba rápidamente. De pronto un hipopótamo y una tejón de la miel dieron de bruces contra el suelo al cruzar el arbusto por el que Fuli había saltado anteriormente. Ambos cayeron a los pies del rey.

-Corrijo… Nos han seguido- dijo Uyama seriamente aunque para sus adentros la escena había sido bastante divertida.

Simba arrugó la nariz y unos colmillos se dejaron ver.

-¿He? Majestad… me _postre_ a tus pies- improvisó Bunga su situación en el suelo. Seguramente tal error de palabras lo había aprendido de Pumba y Timón.

-Bunga, es postro no postre- trató de corregirle Besthe.

-¡Basta de tonterías!- gritó Simba enfadado ganándose la atención de todos y el silencio absoluto. Rápidamente los dos amigos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Fuli y Ono -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Exigió saber el rey.

-Majestad, solo tratábamos de ayudar. Estamos tan preocupados por sus hijos como ustedes-

-Fue lo bástate claro- Simba comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de los acusados – No debían seguirnos y tú… Fuli, me dijiste que no tenías información que pudiera servirnos. Dime, ¿acaso me equivoque al confiar en ti?-

Era una pregunta seria. Sus amigos la observaban atentos. Fuli sentía la presión de todas las miradas y comenzó a sentir la garganta seca. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver a mentir al rey? No era una opción viable. Una vez pudo hacerlo pero ¿de nuevo?

Alzó la vita decidida.

-Sí, rey Simba – los chicos de la guardia compartieron miradas preocupantes.

Simba detuvo su paso en seco. Miro a Uyama antes de volver hacia ellos.

-Son parte de la Guardia del León y mentir, más tratándose de mis hijos y leones de mi reino, es traición-

-Lo sé, majestad pero tenía mis razones. Pero esto no incumbe a Besthe, Ono o Bunga, yo era quien estaba a cargo mientras Kion no estaba y les obligue a mentir. Todo fue mi culpa, espero lo entienda-

Uyama se acercó hasta llegar al lado de Simba quien pensaba seriamente la situación.

-Lo que hiciste es reprobable- se unió la leona al castigo –Pero… no es momento de asignar culpas. Nuestros hijos están perdidos y cada minuto es crucial. Es momento de hablar y contar todo lo que saben-

-Sabemos a dónde se dirigió Kion y va acompañado de Tiifu-

-¿Sabes su paradero?- fue como un baño con agua fría para Simba pues reanimó su esperanza por encontrarlos- ¿Pero porque solo los mencionas a ellos dos?-

-No sabemos el porqué se dividieron pero si nos dijeron donde podrían estar- contestó Fuli.

-¿Y dónde?- exigía saber el rey sin ser consciente de su tono de voz.

-Un sitio llamado _Los Cinco Reinos_ -

Algo hiso _clic_ en la mente de Simba. Había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-¿Los Cinco Reinos?-

-¿Conoces el lugar?- preguntó Uyama a su amigo al ver su reacción.

-Mi padre mencionaba ese sitio cuando hablaba de _Los Impuros_ \- Simba comenzaba a recordar.

-¿La antigua Guardia del León de tu tío?- mencionó Uyama y las miradas de Fuli y sus amigos se instalaron en ella al escuchar esas palabras.

-Así es. Pero…- Simba se interrumpió a sí mismo para luego comenzar a buscar cerca un lugar donde pudiera contemplarse el cielo. No tardó mucho para lograr ver entre las copas de los árboles un hueco donde podía verse que la tarde estaba cayendo.

Todos miraron el extraño comportamiento de su líder.

-Si sabe dónde es yo podría recibir indicaciones y buscar por el aire- propuso Ono al no entender el porque actuaba de aquella manera.

-No- le cortó Simba rápidamente para luego bajar al suelo la pata que había apoyado en un árbol para tener una mejor vista, lo cual no hiso la diferencia –Los Cinco Reinos no pueden encontrarse de día, lo dijo mi padre-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces que se supone que haremos? ¿Buscar por la noche?- bromeó Uyama más por obligación que por mera gracia. Se le hacía absurdo lo que escuchaba.

-Efectivamente. Si buscamos de día nunca lo encontraremos. Las estrellas… los antiguos reyes del pasado indican el lugar- explicó el rey volviendo la vista hacia las copas de los arboles –Mi padre me dijo que una constelación en especial es el guía y es lo que haremos en cuanto anochezca-

-Espero conozcas esa constelación- dijo Uyama pues todo parecía mejorar con el simple hecho de haber encontrado a ese grupo de jóvenes inexpertos.

-La conozco. La veía todas la noches con mi padre antes de que… Bueno, ya sabes- se detuvó Simba al referirse a la tragedia.

Uyama solo asintió con la cabeza. Era un tema delicado que debía respetar. Ella misma sabía lo que era perder a alguien amado.

-Bien. Todos deberían dormir lo más que puedan. Tan pronto caiga la oscuridad y las estrellas aparezcan, nosotros nos marcharemos- ordenó el rey e inmediatamente los demás leones, incluyendo Uyama, se retiraron. Aún había un tema del cual tratar.

Bunga fingió un bostezo estirándose y tratando de escapar de la situación pero tan pronto el tejón dio las buenas noches, Simba le detuvo con un carraspeo de garganta obligándolo a regresar con los demás.

-Antes de que nos castigues ¿puedo recordarte que somos como hermanos? Recuerda, Hakuna…- dijo Bunga tratando de _amortiguar el golpe_ pero la mirada del león le frenó.

-Estoy decepcionado de ustedes. Me guardaron información importante de ¡mis hijos! Y nos siguieron a pesar de que les dije que no lo hicieran. Los eligió mi hijo pero ¿sabían que podrían ser restituidos de su cargo?-

Fuli dio un paso enfrente dispuesta a encarar una vez más al rey de Prindelands.

-Entiendo que este enojado pero le recalco mi responsabilidad de todo lo sucedido-

-No, Fuli. Ya no dejaremos que te eches la culpa de todo – interfirió Besthe – Todos estamos preocupados por Kion y el resto. Cuando nos dijiste la verdad fuimos cómplices, cuando Simba te interrogó te dejamos sola pero no más-

-Es verdad, somos un equipo y si uno tropieza, todos tropezamos… Así que es culpa de cada uno de nosotros- dijo Bunga poniendo en claro porque era el más valiente del equipo.

Fuli no dijo nada, simplemente les regaló una sonrisa. Estas eran las veces donde se podía ver y sentir el cariño que se tenían los unos a los otros.

Simba los observó por un minuto. Enfrentarse y mentirle a un rey pocos podían lograrlo y daba crédito por ello. El león adulto paso su mirada a un ave callada que se posaba en el lomo de Besthe. En ese tiempo, Ono había mostrado gran determinación y compromiso hacia la manada y sabía perfectamente que no estaba involucrado en esto.

-Ono, ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?- sugirió Simba aunque sus intenciones eran otras. Quería comprobar su punto.

-Con todo respeto alteza… Prefiero quedarme con mis amigos y apoyarlos. Después de todo, como dijo Bunga, somos un equipo-

Simba dio un largo suspiro.

-Veo que, a pesar de ir en contra de mí, también están madurando- dijo el león ya más tranquilo. Al menos ya tenían información importante, solo esperaba que Kopa y Kiara estuvieran con Kion –Ahora a adormir-

Los cuatro amigos se miraron sorprendidos.

¿Dónde estaban los regaños que esperaban?

Aun así no iban a quedarse para averiguarlo y comenzaron a andar para acercarse a la manada pero cuando Fuli pasó al lado del rey, este le detuvo discretamente.

-Fuli, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes. El porque mis hijos se marcharon, que te dijo Kion antes de irse… Todo-

 **CONTINUARA…**

Esta vez no hay pregunta así que gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente.


	49. Nuka

**Ketsia S.U:** Si logró tocar alguna fibra sensible entonces he logrado mi cometido. La mayoría de veces no lo logro pero cuando alguien me escribe que le gustó o conmovió un cap, es oro para mí. Sobre la relación Kion-Tiifu… bueno, en este primer fic no se dará una conclusión" o seguimiento a eso. Como he comentado antes, tengo planeado continuar la historia con una segunda parte… si no se entiende bien solo hay que esperar a las noticias jaja. También estoy esperando con ansias lo que estés escribiendo, no olvides avisarme cuando lo tengas publicado que seré el primero en echarle un vistazo. Jaja toda ayuda cuenta.

 **NekoNever:** Koh? Mmmm no, no tengo el placer. En wattpad? Pues me va bien, ahí como aquí hay de todo.

 **CesarHomey 11:** Ese cap estuvo muy ligero, en cuestión de drama, a comparación de lo que tengo planeado más adelante. Que significa "Bako"? Pues nada realmente jaja. Como en esta historia, me inspiré de canciones y personas. Quería un nombre fácil de recordar y recordando a antiguos conocidos tome el nombre, solo cambié la "C" por la "K".

 **SeekaSeekaerl** : Bueno, es que ya estoy en mis últimas semanas de universidad y de pronto tengo tiempo libre pero pronto estaré carrereado.

 **NUKA**

Detrás de aquella gran roca del reino, en el clan Alba, un joven león daba vueltas en círculos, de un lado al otro sin pararse en ningún momento. Estaba frustrado con todo lo pasado hasta ahora.

Él mismo no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que relajó el entrecejo y el gesto ya dolía.

No estaba seguro de como sentirse. Traicionado, enojado, triste… ninguno podía llegar a la realidad.

De vez en cuando soltaba palabras al azar al aire mientras un ave color celeste lo seguía con la mirada. Ste estaba parado en una roca viendo como su amigo iba de aquí a allá.

-¿Cómo pudo mentirme? ¿A mí, a su amigo? – se lamentaba Niho yendo y viniendo sobre la superficie rocosa.

Ese lugar se encontraba justo a las espaldas de la roca del clan. Era una superficie plana en forma de círculo con más piedras y árboles esparcidos que le daban un aspecto agradable y placentero, o como lo vio Niho…el lugar perfecto para desahogarse.

-Peleamos juntos… lo apoye cuando ni él mismo estaba seguro- se volvió a escuchar su voz por fin deteniéndose y volteando a ver a Ste como si fuera a reprocharle. Al hacer contacto con sus ojos cayó en cuenta de lo que había perdido, sus piernas temblaron débiles y sus ojos soltaron unas pequeñas lágrimas que trataba de retener con su vida –Tojo murió-

Soltó el león pero ni él daba crédito a esas palabras. No podía creerlo, Tojo siempre fue alguien fuerte, incluso a su edad. Habían estado en problemas antes y se habían librado llevándose algunos golpes y rasguños a lo mucho pero ¿la muerte? No era fácil mentalizarlo, se sentía como una ilusión. Niho nunca se había parado a pensar en la muerte pese a que muchas veces la vio a los ojos. Era esa clase de sensación de que tus padres vivirán para siempre y te verían crecer… pero ahora era completamente diferente. Tojo no volvería y su madre apenas y la recordaba.

Nunca se sintió más perdido.

Inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente controlando su respiración para poder tranquilizarse un poco. Se sentó frente a Ste. El ave muy pocas veces mostraba gestos por algo pero ni él podía ahogar el dolor por Tojo y por el hijo huérfano que dejo con su partida.

La relación entre Tojo y Niho no había sido la mejor; muchas veces peleaban o estaban en desacuerdo por cosas insignificantes pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera su padre. Un hueco se instaló en el pecho del joven león quien permanecía con la mirada baja hacia el suelo.

-Nunca quise esto – se lamentó Niho sincerándose con Ste pues era el único con el que podía hacerlo sin miedo. El ave celeste era un hombro donde llorar -¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿A dónde iremos?... ya no tengo un hogar-

El león alzó la vista hacia enfrente.

-Eres lo único que me queda- agregó. Había alegría en sus palabras pues no estaba solo ¿Qué mejor compañía que un amigo con el que creciste? Pero también había pesar ante el futuro incierto.

Sorbió por la nariz y con una pata se quitó el rastro de lágrimas. No se quedaría todo el día a lamentarse pero… si no era eso ¿Qué entonces? La misma pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Niho se levantó de su lugar permaneciendo inmóvil unos minutos en los cuales Ste lo veía extrañado. Por la mente de Niho saltó una idea; era riesgosa e imprudente pero si lo analizaba detenidamente no tenía razones para quedarse en ese lugar. Lo que estaba sucediendo en el reino ya no era asunto que le involucrara, o al menos así lo sentía. No sabía cómo llamar a la relación que tenía con Kopa y sus hermanos, ¿aun de amistad? Sentía verdadero apreció por ellos a pesar de que Kopa le ocultará tema tan delicado. Eran leones buenos y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Kiara, quien seguramente crecería para ser una excelente reina, pero a cada punto bueno, su mente se nublaba más con lo negativo.

No estaba seguro de la idea pero no había más que hacer.

-Ya no hay nada aquí para nosotros – dijo Niho mientras Ste trataba de detenerlo a su manera (dando saltos en su lugar) pero el león al mantener la mirada baja, casi chocó con una leona blanca al momento de dar vuelta para irse.

Al parecer la felina tampoco venía poniendo atención pues se sobresaltó cuando tuvo a centímetros de su rostro a Niho. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos ante la incomodidad y rápidamente se apartaron.

-Syla, yo lo siento. No te vi- se disculpó Niho con un intento inútil de sonrisa pues no logró formarla por su estado actual.

-No, descuida. Yo también venía distraída- respondió Syla en un estado similar al del macho.

Más incómodo fue el silencio que se formó después de eso aunque ninguno se culpaba. Nadie estaba de humor como charlar. Las palabras pesan cuando ocurre una desgracia. Syla hecho un vistazo a sus costados buscando cualquier tema que pudiera surgir ya que cada segundo que transcurría parecían horas.

-Veo que encontraste un lugar tranquilo, ¿he?- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a ella – Es mi favorito para descansar-

-Sí, necesitaba un tiempo a solas-

-Dilla nos contó sobre… tu padre- dijo la leona pero rápidamente se retractó cuando Niho subió la vista a gran velocidad hacia ella. Quizá no debió comentar nada de ello – Lo siento, es un tema delicado…-

-Descuida. Hasta hace poco me acabo de enterar de la noticia- las orejas de Niho seguían apuntando hacia abajo. Fue este gesto que Syla se animó a preguntar sobre su estado anímico.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella con verdadero interés y preocupación.

-No lo sé. La muerte es algo que parece tan lejano que cuando llega simplemente no lo asimilas- fue su respuesta ya que ni él estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar pero pudo contener el llanto. Involuntariamente la imagen de Tojo saltaba a su mente. Trató de distraer su pensamiento centrándose en algo más -¿Puedo preguntar porque el interés hacia mí? Creía que no confiabas en los forasteros-

Syla infló su pecho con una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo despacio.

-Eso era antes. He aprendido a aceptar lo diferente mientras no nos perjudiquen y creo que aun así lo hicieron- Niho recibió la mirada seria de la felina lo cual aumentó su angustia – Dilla me enseño eso a través de estos últimas días pero ahora no puede ver por culpa de Kion y Tiifu-

-También es culpa mía-

-No- le corrigió inmediatamente – Dilla perdió algo valioso y tú también. Ahora estas solo-

-No lo estoy- dijo Niho pero Syla no entendió a lo que se refería. El macho se hiso a un lado para que pudiera ver y detrás de él, en una roca había una pequeña ave celeste mirándolos.

-¿El ave que venía con ustedes?- preguntó Syla arqueando una ceja.

-Así es. Ste es la única familia que me queda- respondió mirando a su amigo al igual que la leona que tenía a un lado.

Syla hiso un gesto en desacuerdo y en su cabeza buscaba lo "natural" a su concepto de familia.

-¿Es broma, no?- soltó Syla sin cuidar sus palabras ganándose el descontento de Niho.

-Ste me ha acompañado toda mi vida. Es hijo de los amigos de mi padre, es como una tradición. Ambos crecimos juntos- defendía su postura. No le daría la espalda a alguien tan querido como él.

-Entiendo que sea importante para ti pero no puedes andar toda tu vida como un pájaro- reafirmó Syla manteniendo la compostura pues no era momento ni lugar para discutir.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque necesitas relacionarte con los de tu especie. Va a llegar un momento cuando seas adulto en el que quizá formes tu propia manada o pertenezcas a una y te será difícil adaptarte-

-¡Bah! Patrañas. Yo no necesito una manada- dijo Niho dándole la espalda a Syla y sentándose nuevamente con el ceño fruncido. No entendía las ideas de ella ni quería entenderlas.

La leona comenzaba a enfadarse con la actitud de él pero no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran. Echo un vistazo más a Ste y luego a Niho para luego acercarse un poco.

-Escucha. Estoy enfadada con ustedes por lo que le paso a Dilla pero… si tienes la oportunidad de unirte a una manada hazlo y no la desperdicies. Ya no importa si son o no leones, ¿bien? Lo que debe importar es que no te quedes solo- fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse por donde llegó.

Niho escuchó sus pasos alejarse y cuando ya no pudo distinguirlos giro su cabeza a su costado izquierdo solo para confirmar que en efecto Syla ya no estaba.

¿Podría tener razón? ¿Realmente es importante no andar solo por las tierras? Su familia siempre fue pequeña; Solo él y su padre, y por un tiempo su madre. Ahora pensar en pertenecer a una manada de decenas de leones se le hacía extraño e inclusive incómodo.

Si no fuera por Syla, Niho ya se hubiera marchado hace minutos pero ahora la duda cabía dentro de él.

¿Quedarse o irse?

* * *

La noticia golpeó fuertemente. Más que cualquier dolor físico.

Kiara creía que su hermano jugaba con ella pero tristemente no era así.

¿Cómo alguien con la que te relacionabas todos los días podía dejarlos así como así? Como si fueran completos desconocido y más sabiendo quien la acompañaba.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kiara.

 _¡Tenía que ser una mentira!_

Sentía un hueco en el estómago y el corazón le había dado un vuelco. ¿Qué le diría a Tiifu? ¿Que su hermana se fue sin dar explicaciones? Nunca le creería. Ni siquiera ella no creía aún.

-¿Estás seguro, Kopa?- preguntó por centésima vez Kiara a su hermano mirándolo directo a los ojos en busca de un rastro de mentira pero no… pudo notar que Kopa le decía la verdad.

-La tuve enfrente. Dejarhi salió de la manda y después… se fueron- dijo Kopa con un nudo en la garganta.

Poco a poco la cabeza de kiara fue cayendo. Era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento. Debían estar unidos, ya difícil fue apartar del resto y ahora Zuri.

-¿Qué haremos?- escuchó la voz de su hermano volviendo la atención a él.

-No la dejaremos. Es nuestra amiga, no importa lo que hayamos hecho- respondió Kiara y Kopa no dudó en asentir con la cabeza. Podía tener sus problemas con Zuri pero Kiara tenía razón. Era amiga de ellos y un miembro de la mana de Prindelands.

Estaban por buscarla en ese mismo instante pero el ruido de unas rompiéndose se escuchó cerca.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y con cuidado se acercaron a una colina para ver de qué se trataba. Se sorprendieron al ver a Kovu y Vitani pero esta vez no venían solos. Un león más los acompañaba; un león adulto, pelaje oscuro y melena negra que aunque había adquirido un mejor físico desde que Zira comenzó su reinado, sus bigotes y parte de su pelaje seguía descuidado.

-Me alegra verlos- saludó Kovu pero fue ignorado ya que el tercer león se llevó toda la atención.

-Nuka – mencionó Kiara. No lo proyecto pero sentía miedo y nervios dentro de ella.

Vitani vio como disimuladamente Kopa sacaba las garras y comenzaba a clavarlas en la tierra formando pequeños canales en un acto nervioso e involuntario.

-Ya pueden tranquilizarse ambos- dijo Vitani reprobando su actitud ante su hermano mayor.

-No vengo a causar líos- dijo Nuka limitando sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabemos qué no? La última vez llevaste a Zira hacia nosotros- dijo Kopa manteniendo sus dudas.

-Zira me arrinconó y amenazó si no decir la verdad. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-

-Lo dudo- respondió Kopa nuevamente.

-Basta. Nuka está con nosotros ahora, así como confían en Kovu y en mí, deben hacerlo con él. Sé que es difícil confiar en estos momentos pero si lo involucramos en esto es porque lo conocemos bien. Él no quiere que las cosas sigan como están- defendió Vitani a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te impulsaría a darle la espalda a Zira?- preguntó Kiara. Si Nuka decía la verdad quería todas las pruebas posibles.

A Nuka se le veía tranquilo a pesar de que ninguno de los dos confiaba en él.

-¿Creen que la pasamos bien aquí? Ustedes estuvieron adentro y puede que vean un reino en paz pero es solo una farsa. El alimento no es solo lo que se debe buscar en un reino para que todo esté bien. Zira nos ha llevado a un extremo que ni yo puedo aceptar; desde que era un cachorro nos entrenaba arduamente y nos inculcó un odio profundo hacia ustedes pero todo tiene un límite y muchos leones están dispuestos a dejarla atrás-

Kopa y Kiara se miraron.

-¿Leones de tu reino? ¿Nos ayudarían?- (Kiara)

-No ha ustedes pero sí están cansados de la dictadura de mi madre y no todos, algunos la siguen fielmente a pesar de los maltratos y heridas pero si cortas la base…-Nuka puso una garra sobre su cuello fingiendo un corte - …todo lo demás caerá-

-¿Pueden hacer que se unan?- preguntó inocentemente Kopa pero solo recibió una risa sarcástica por parte de Nuka.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? Estamos hablando de uno de los cinco reinos; uno de los clanes más importantes de todas las tierras y ¿tú crees que seguirán a un pequeño forastero? No, no puedo ofrecer eso pero si persuadiremos a algunos para ir contra Zira y llegado el momento le arrebataremos el trono-

-Sí, el problema es mantener todo en secreto y eventualmente conseguir un remplazo- dijo Kovu uniéndose a la plática.

-Kovu, todo a su tiempo. Primero lo primero: atacar por dentro- corrigió Vitani a su hermano.

-Parece un buen plan pero a toda costa hay que evitar comenzar una guerra interna en tu propio reino- dijo Kiara preocupada por posibles desenlaces.

-Descuida, princesa- dijo Nuka burlándose de ella pues el terminó le parecía estúpido y arrogante – Yo lideraré por dentro a los leones-

-Espera un momento –detuvo Kopa alzando la voz y ganándose las miradas de todos – Solo por tener un supuesto plan y decirnos estas cosas, ¿es razón para confiar en ti?-

Nuka guardó silencio. Ya esperaba esa clase de interrogatorios. No importaba las intenciones de él, Kiara y Kopa siempre sospecharían. Despues de un momento, Nuka volteó a ver su hermanastro menor quien entendió perfectamente la señal.

-No podemos obligarlos a confiar en él o en nosotros pero vivieron con ustedes un tiempo y nada ha cambiado desde entonces, siguen siendo leones de fiar. Si de alguien deben de desconfiar es de mí; un extraño que nunca habían visto– dijo Kovu dando unos pasos al frente- Pero hoy sabrán quien soy y de dónde vengo, y lo escucharan de la propia voz de Nuka, quien estuvo ahí-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Odio cuando sucede esto. Tenía planeado dedicar este cap al pasado de Kovu pero me he extendido de más, así que será para el siguiente, para no hacer tan extenso este. Es necesario todo esto para asentar bases y que las cosas no lleguen de la nada.**

 **Esta historia está por cumplir un año desde que la publique y espero acabarla antes aunque… no creo que pase (a pesar de que no falta mucho. Son este tipo de caps los que me detienen un poco pero son necesarios) Aun así, falta poco para salir de vacaciones y en ellas me pondré a escribir como loco. Es más seguro que actualice más seguido.**

 **En fin, pido un poco de paciencia y la pregunta de hoy es…**

 **Si ya viste el nuevo cap de TLG (Lions of the outlands)… ¿Qué te ha parecido y el regreso de Nuka, Kovu, Zira, Vitani?**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta la siguiente.**


	50. El verdadero rostro de Scar

**SeekaSeekaerl:** No le he seguido de cerca el rastro a tu historia. Estoy algo presionado por este fic y la universidad pero pronto lleguen las vacaciones me pondré al corriente y en otros asuntos que tengo pendientes. Pd: Lions Over All! Jaja

 **Superjeanfranco:** Va a tardar buen rato en doblarse el capítulo. Seguramente meses. ¿Sobre qué es tu historia?

Alguien me hiso la observación de que hay muchos flashbacks pero repito… son necesarios. Si no después no se entenderá y vendrán las preguntas, malentendidos, etc. Además es la primera historia, todo debe establecerse para futuros proyectos.

Este cap es narrado por Nuka.

Nota: Como saben, mi historia cambia muchas cosas de las películas para traer mi versión. Ahora también jugaré con las cronologías.

 **LA VERDADERO ROSTRO DE SCAR**

 _Scar nunca fue un león ordinario. En todos los aspectos posibles…_

 _De boca en boca se contaba sobre su sed de poder pero dejan al lado su demencia y obsesión. Lo quería todo, no solo un simple trono._

 _Si nunca conviviste con él, solo será un desalmado para ti por lo que has escuchado pero ni cerca están de comprender hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar por más._

 _Scar no solo buscaba convertirse en el rey máximo. Tenía una obsesión que lo carcomía día y noche y lo escuché de su propia voz._

 _Buscaba la inmortalidad…_

 _Era un loco pero no un estúpido. Nunca se ha escuchado de un león que pudiera vencer al ciclo de la vida y vivir todo lo que le apetezca y era consciente de ello pero… ¿entonces cómo? ¿Cómo dejar un legado vivo a través de los años?_

 _Simple… encontrar un sucesor digno que siga con sus ideologías e intenciones y eventualmente ese sucesor encontraría a otro y a otro. Solo así se lograba vivir para siempre. Scar había logrado descifrar la clave de la vida eterna._

 _Con su afán, vino su primer "intento"… ni él se atrevía a llamarle hijo._

 _Con Prindelands bajo su poder, Scar entrenó a su primogénito para convertirlo en lo que era él. Entrenamientos sin descanso, presión y castigos si no lograba alguna tarea pero todo fue en vano. A una edad joven, Scar se dio cuenta de que aquel cachorro no era lo que esperaba. Un león torpe y mal alimentado nunca podría cumplir con su objetivo y en sus ojos verdes se implantó el despreció._

 _Si algo logró todo aquel martirio fue implantar en mí la idea de merecer un trono pero poco importó después._

 _Decepcionado y con la mente nublada, ya no se conformó con un reino a su mando. Comenzó viajes de ida y vuelta en los que a veces no regresaba hasta después de semanas. Nos contaba a mi madre y a mí lo que hacía. No le importaba que Zira estuviera frente suyo y ella, ilusa, aceptaba sus ideales._

 _A pesar de todo lo que nos contaba, como tomaba reinos y destruía manadas, yo no podía imaginarlo hasta que tuve edad suficiente para acompañarlo con su grupo de elite, ahí abrí los ojos al mundo real._

 _Muerte y sangre por todos lados. Siempre seguía el mismo patrón; cortar la cabeza, el rey o líder, y después ir por las leonas. Vi tantas veces como se acercaba a los cachorros de la desafortunada manada y si no eran lo que buscaba… simplemente los erradicaba y siempre dejaba viva a la leona más fuerte acompañada de unas cuantas solo para que sobreviviera. Seguía persiguiendo lo mismo… un hijo fuerte._

 _Es amargo pero no somos los únicos hijos de él…_

 _Vi el momento de la concepción, en contra de las indefensas leonas, poco podían hacer sin un líder._

 _Reino tras reino, manada tras manada…_

 _Como fuera, siempre regresábamos a la roca del reino._

 _Scar siempre se lamentaba el no contar con el rugido después de la pelea con su hermano. Mufasa creyó que después de aquel día todo terminó pero estaba equivocado; Scar siguió muy de cerca la vida de su antiguo grupo y prestó cierta atención a uno de ellos en particular… "El más valiente"._

 _Cualquiera diría que "el más fuerte" tendría más interés pero el mismo vio su error._

 _Mi padre se enteró que él había tenido una cría, una cría sana y que seguramente heredaría el potencial de su padre._

 _El primer intento fue inútil… pero dejó su herida._

 _A sus ojos, era el cachorro perfecto, quizá vio más cualidades en él de las que vi yo en el momento. Zira, yo y fieles a mi padre rodemos el lugar mientras Scar amenazaba a su antiguo compañero para que le entregara la cría. La respuesta, obviamente no fue buena. Una pelea se desató en la cual hubo muchas pérdidas… una de ellas la pareja del líder del reino. Scar aprovechó esta invulnerabilidad y dejo mal herido a su contrincante pero no fue suficiente ya que con las fuerzas que le quedaba, junto a su manada, logró ahuyentarnos._

 _No fue una pelea perdida. Scar sabía perfectamente el daño que dejo y sacaría provecho de esto. En Prindelands diseñó un "golpe final". Dedujo que podríamos tomar su manada sin él ya que tenía un asunto que atender por su cuenta… asunto que hasta la fecha no sé cuál fue._

 _Yo tenía mis dudas sobre si lograríamos la tarea._

 _A mis costados, decenas de leones dispuestos a matar por un simple cachorro. Yo un inexperto en la caza y lucha, y que por milagro no morí la primera vez. Ahora mi madre esperaba a un segundo cachorro, una leona. Ni a ella ni a Scar pareció importarles._

 _Con el corazón en la boca, tomamos el reino y como lo esperaba Scar, el "más valiente" aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas y toda su manada estaba debilitada. El factor sorpresa fue crucial para nuestra victoria._

 _Aún lo recuerdo bien; el cuerpo de aquel que alguna vez perteneció a la Guardia del León yacía sobre el suelo sin vida. Mi madre se la arrebató junto a otras dos leonas. Zira no le soltó la garganta hasta que sintió que ya no respiraba._

 _La mayoría de leones de la otra manada eran más grandes que yo, y puede que haya sido cobarde pero el involucrarme lo menos posible fue lo que me salvó la vida. Aun así me lleve golpes y heridas que tardaron meses en sanar._

 _Cuando todo calló me acerqué hasta él… el causante de todo._

 _Un recién nacido apenas pero que ya podía abrir los ojos. A pesar de su corta edad parecía comprender lo que pasaba pues sus ojos verdes me miraban con terror. Terror que nunca vi en los ojos de otro león de alguna manada que Scar masacró._

 _Mi mirada hacia el suelo, contemplando a ese león. Sentí que pasó una eternidad._

 _Fueron los pasos de mi madre los que me despertaron de mi trance._

 _Ella me imitó y se acercó hasta mi lado pero no pude descifrar su mirada. Parecía llena de odio pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa al más puro estilo de Scar adornaba sus labios. Por un momento creí que abandonaría la idea de mi padre y mataría al cachorro ahí mismo pero no fue así._

 _"Regresemos", fueron sus únicas palabras después de todo lo pasado. Palabra tan carente de emoción y sin el sabor de victoria._

 _Zira se agachó y tomó al cachorro con su boca llena de sangre al igual que su cuerpo. Era inevitable que al que cargara se ensuciara de igual modo. Yo eché un último vistazo a lo que era un reino hace pocos días y que ahora lo adornaban cuerpos de leones, todos de ambos reinos. Fue la única vez que nació en mí una sensación de asco pero en su momento me negué a aceptarlo, me habían criado para eso y no debía flaquear._

 _El único consuelo que teníamos era que habíamos cumplido con la tarea que nos asignó Scar. No nos felicitaría ni nos recibiría con los brazos abiertos pero al menos calmaría su ira por unos días._

 _Pero todas nuestras expectativas cambiaron cuando regresamos al reino…_

 _Era uno completamente distinto. Nubes negras adornaban el cielo, fuego por todas partes, incluyendo la propia roca real y decenas de leones y hienas peleando unas contra otras._

 _Nadie entendía lo que pasaba y nuestras patas parecían tener vida propia pues nadie se movió, ni siquiera Zira._

 _Estábamos a una distancia considerable pero pudimos ver perfectamente como nuestro antiguo rey, y mi padre, caía de lo alto de la roca. Más crudo fue ver cómo era devorado por las hienas con las que habíamos hecho alianza. ¿Por qué actuaron así?_

 _No podía entenderlo y menos pude procesar la imagen de un león joven subiendo al poder… el hijo de Mufasa, me explicó Zira después de días en los que se desapareció._

 _Nosotros y sus fieles estábamos consternados. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Pasaron días en los que solo veía al pequeño cachorro que robamos, como si fuera a encontrar las respuestas a algo en lo que él no tenía la culpa, pero algo era cierto; no lo dejaríamos a la vista de Simba pues traería más problemas y Zira seguía viendo potencial en él. No iba a dejar que la muerte de Scar fuera en vano._

 _No sé cómo resistió mi madre tanto tiempo antes de que las fricciones con Simba se hicieran notar. Quizá ver a su segunda hija, Vitani, relacionarse con sus hijos fue la gota de derramó el vaso. Zira no soportó más y trató de alzarse contra el nuevo rey pero el final era inevitable… fuimos desterrados._

 _Mi madre y sus hijos, con una parte de la manada, los que siguieron a Scar de cerca, nos fuimos lejos aunque no se quedaría ahí el asunto._

 _Zira crió a Kovu y llegamos hasta aquí._

 _(Final de narración)_

Terminó de contar Nuka para luego voltear a ver a Kovu con orejas bajas y desviando la mirada.

Kiara y Kopa quedaron en shock.

Todo aquello era difícil de creer sin haber estado ahí pero el rostro de Nuka hacia creíble su historia, además que eso encajaría perfectamente con lo poco que sabían ellos. Esa fue la razón por la que se fueron tan repentinamente.

Kiara apartó la vista de Nuka un momento para conectar con los ojos verdes de Kovu. Pudo sentir su dolor y su estado físico actual solo empeoraba el sentimiento.

 _¿Cómo pudo seguir a Zira después de eso?_

Se cuestionaba la leona.

 _No tenía opción_. Le contestó su mente.

-¿Kovu es tu nombre real?- se atrevió a preguntar Kopa en un estado similar al de su hermana.

-No, no lo es- contestó Kovu sin mucho ánimo.

-Nunca supimos su verdadero nombre – contestó Nuka por él pues era obvio que él tendría más conocimiento del tema –A Scar no le importaba detalles como esos-

-¿Y de dónde salió "Kovu"?- volvió a cuestionar Kiara.

Entre tanto drama y dolor, el mencionado logró plasmar una sonrisa. Sin titubear giró la cabeza hacia su hermanastra que estaba a su lado.

-Vitani me nombró así- contestó Kovu. Eran de las pocas cosas que le orgullecían.

Vitani se encogió los hombros en gesto de broma para suavizar la situación.

-Pasamos años en los que lo llamaban como quisieran. Si no fuera porque aprendí a hablar él seguiría sin nombre – Ella le devolvió la mirada – Me gustó como se escuchaba "Kovu" así que…-

-¿Y te inventaste el nombre así porque sí? – preguntó Kopa con una ceja arqueada pues la historia sonaba un poco extraña. Era más creíble la anécdota de Nuka.

-Bueno…- Vitani se rascó la nuca pensativa. Se le notaba un poco nerviosa –En realidad, es una larga historia-

Pero esa respuesta no convenció a Kopa.

-Suficiente de historias- interrumpió Nuka, interponiéndose entre su hermana y Kopa, cosa que extrañó a este último – Lo hice para ponerlos al tanto y para que confíen pero ahora es momento de actuar.

Kiara sabía que Nuka tenía razón. Había cientos de preguntas pero no podían darse el lujo de responderlas en esa misma noche. Le alegraba saber que Nuka pretendía estar de su lado, al menos los hijos de Zira causarían mayor impacto.

La leona paso la vista por detrás del león adulto para volver a encontrarse con Kovu quien miraba el suelo, perdido en su cabeza. Era increíble que se mantuviera fuerte después de lo que ha vivido; vio morir a sus padres y ha estado viviendo con el enemigo todo este tiempo.

Mil cosas saltaron sobre Kiara. ¿Qué planeaba Zira después de que se fueron? ¿Qué planeaba contra Simba? Le sorprendía que Vitani fuera quien le haya ´puesto nombre Kovu a pesar de que ella es menor, su relación entre ambos era algo de admirar. Se cuidaban y se preocupaban uno por el otro a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre. Por un momento envidió esa relación.

Miró a los tres en retrospectiva… eran tres hermanos igual que ellos pero criados bajo diferentes condiciones. Si hubieran seguido juntos no sabría qué habría pasado.

Kovu la pilló mirando al vacío y ella pegó un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de esto.

Kovu sonrió por el acto y de la nada Kiara sintió las mejillas arder. No pudo creer que aquel fuera el león que aparecía en sus visiones. Al conocerlo fue una sorpresa y no era como ella lo hubiera imaginado pero ahora se alegraba de que fuera él el portador de aquellas gemas verdes.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aquí el capítulo de hoy y ha sido uno de los que más he disfrutado hacer.**

 **Hoy no hay pregunta así que hasta la próxima.**

 **Gracias por leer…**


	51. Días de Furia (Pt 1)

**DIAS DE FURIA (Pt. 1)**

Al día siguiente, Nuka no perdió el tiempo.

Era riesgoso lo que intentaban pero ya no seguirían en ese martirio. Incluso los más fieles se cansaban del reinado de Zira. Eran leones maduros y ya no podían exigirle más a su cuerpo.

Aun así, Zira tenía el poder de controlarlos a voluntad y Nuka lo sabía perfectamente. Le temían a su reina y ellos mismos habían sido testigos de lo que era capaz. Nadie metería la nariz sin estar seguro.

Solo destronarla de su poder podría arrebatarle la confianza de sus súbditos.

Nuka conocía bien a la manada. En ella había tres grupos de leones; Los que siguieron a Zira después de ser desterrados, los leones que ya formaban parte del clan cuando llegaron y por último los que se unieron después. Estos eran los que conformaban el grupo de Kovu, escogidos por Zira bajo las características que Scar había establecido.

Kovu, Nuka y Vitani siguieron de cerca a la manada. Analizando a cada león pero siempre procurando no llamar la atención de su madre. No la vieron varios días lo que les daba más tiempo.

Nuka habló directamente con algunos. Mostraba su rechazo hacia el trato de Zira con ellos. Algunos concordaron pero otros pasaron de él por miedo…

Quizá todo hubiera funcionado como lo planearon pero Zira era una experta…

Tan pronto la luz del sol golpeó el reino, Kovu y sus hermanos se despertaron y se dirigieron hacia donde se resguardaban Kopa y Kiara, dispuestos a ponerlos al corriente de la situación pero algo no marchaba bien.

Kovu se detuvo en medio de su caminata haciendo que se quedara detrás de Nuka y Vitani.

Su hermana fue la primera en darse cuenta de esto. Volteo a su lado pero el león de pelaje oscuro ya no estaba ahí. Se detuvo y echó la cabeza para atrás y como sospechaba, Kovu estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella, donde se había quedado parado. El macho veía el cielo de forma preocupante. Ella lo imitó pero solo encontró nubes negras, normal en la temporada de lluvias.

Nuka también se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos menores ya no lo seguían pero él decidió esperarlos desde su lugar.

Vitani se acercó a Kovu quien estaba concentrado mirando hacia arriba.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó ya cerca de él.

Las orejas de Kovu fueron las únicas que apuntaron en su dirección.

-Algo no está bien- confesó su preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo, nervioso, hambriento?- inundaba Vitani con sus preguntas pero Kovu ignoro aquello.

Después de minutos bajo la cabeza y regresó la mirada hacia el reino. A esa hora no se veía nadie fuera de la cueva, lo que también era preocupante. Recordó que al despertar, sus hermanos no lo notaron pero, dentro de la cueva no había ningún león. Ni su madre, ni su grupo ni la manada… ¿Por qué? Vitani y Nuka pasaron por alto ese echo pues tenían prisa de reunirse con Kiara y Kopa.

-Es como un presentimiento, ¿No notaste que estábamos solos al momento de despertar?- cuestionó Kovu.

-Mmmm no. ¿Debe preocuparnos eso?-

-Por supuesto. Estamos hablando de nuestra madre…- pero pronto Kovu guardó silencio dándose cuenta de sus palabras. Tantos años llamándola de esa manera a pesar de que supiera que no era verdad y aún más, en la posición en la que estaban –Quiero decir…. De Zira –Kovu carraspeó su garganta para poder hablar –Nada es tan sencillo con ella-

-Me preocupa más nosotros- dijo su hermanastra parándolo cuando él trató de retomar su camino.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kovu.

-Escucha, yo apoyo a Kopa y a Kiara pero…-

-Sobre todo a Kopa- interrumpió Kovu bromeando con la situación a lo que Vitani abrió los ojos como platos para después reprocharlo con la mirada.

-¡Esto es serio, Kovu!- castigó ella – Son mis hermanos y mi única familia verdadera. Los que no me exigen ni me hacen pelear o asesinar. Estamos a punto de cambiar lo que conocemos y no quiero que les suceda nada-

Kovu se tranquilizó pues ella hablaba en serio.

-Descuida. No será así, no estamos solo, ¿lo olvidas?-

De la nada un relámpago iluminó el cielo ganándose la atención de ambos.

-Es mejor que continuemos…- dijo Kovu siguiendo su camino - Tu novio nos espera-

-Sí…- respondió ella sin ser consciente pues observaba el cielo nublado -¡Espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –pero su hermano ya iba metros delante de ella, no le quedo de otra más que correr para alcanzarlo.

Kovu podía estar bromeando pero por dentro no podía quitarse el horrible presentimiento. Sus pensamientos le llevaron a Kopa y por ende a Kiara…

 _"Algunos seres están conectados sin importar la distancia"_

Le dijo ella una vez en sus sueños al preguntarle desconcertado quien era. Años después sabría la respuesta pero no tenía el significado de aquellas palabras que alguna vez fueron pronunciadas.

No fue consciente de en qué momento llegaron con sus amigos, solo la voz de Vitani llamando a Kopa le hicieron reaccionar. Su hermana fue inmediatamente hacia él pero Kopa no tenía un rostro feliz para ella y un débil saludo de su parte le hicieron sospechar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó a Kiara quien se acercaba.

-Estuvimos desde temprano buscando a Zuri pero… nada.- contestó la futura reina. –Estamos preocupados-

-¿Por qué se fue?- Vitani se unió a las interrogativas.

-Malentendidos…- respondió Kopa sin muchas ganas pues sabía que era parte del problema.

-¿Qué hiciste, Kopa?- Vitani iba comenzar a culpar a su amigo pero fue detenida por Kiara quien no estaba para chistes ni bromas.

-Él no hiso nada. Zuri está confundida y trae en la cabeza ideas que no son las correctas. Pero lo peor es que está acompañado de Dejarhi-

-¿Dijiste Dejarhi?- se escuchó la voz de Nuka. El nombre era más que familiar.

-Sí, es hijo de un miembro de la antigua Guardia del León- respondió Kiara.

-Dímelo a mí. Lo conozco perfectamente… a él y a su padre. Venía al reino de Prindelands a menudo-

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes-

Los presentes voltearon a al mismo tiempo pues aquella voz los tomó por sorpresa. De entre la vegetación del lugar, salió una leona de ojos rojizos y con una enorme sonrisa retorcida que Nuka nunca había visto.

-Ma…madre- tartamudeó Nuka.

-¡No!- Kovu no pudo evitar gritar al verla pues se estaba haciendo realidad su temor.

Si algo compartieron todos, fue la sensación de escalofríos corriendo por el cuerpo, como agua fría directo la piel.

-¡Atrás!- amenazó Kovu mostrando los colmillos. Ya no le importaba comportarse así pues ya todo estaba dicho y no había forma de librarse. Esperaba que en cualquier momento saliera un mar de leones de entre los arbustos pero más le perturbo el que esto no sucediera.

Una risa amarga llenó el lugar. Zira disfrutaba de la ocasión.

-¿Creyeron que era estúpida? ¿Qué todo este tiempo no nos daríamos cuenta de sus salidas del reino? – Zira comenzó a rodearlos.

-Madre…- llamó Vitani. Parecía ser la única que no quería llegar a eso.

-¡Basta de llamarme así!- gritó Zira furiosa. De un momento a otro podía cambiar de humor completamente –Ustedes no son mis hijos, no. No unos traidores que le dieron la espalda a su propia familia. ¡Les enseñare lo que les pasa a los traidores repulsivos como ustedes!-

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién empezara?- retaba Nuka ya rendido en la desesperación – ¿Toda la manada al mismo tiempo? ¿Tú?... ¿Tu estúpido intento de una Guardia de León?-

Tan pronto dijo esto Nuka, Kiara y Kopa voltearon así él sin creerlo.

-Tu tonto intento de recrear lo que hiso Scar fue inútil- agregó Nuka entregado al odio que había acumulado por tanto- Siempre me dijeron que nunca sería como mi padre pero ¿sabes algo? Tú tampoco lo serás, ni aunque lo intentes o trates de traer algo de vuelta lo que hiso él-

-Nuka…- le llamó su hermana menor tratando de calmarlo pues si seguía así sería peor el resultado.

-No, Vitani. Toda mi vida ha sido un desperdicio por culpa de ella y Scar… si he de morir será luchando-

Kovu y Vitani no daban crédito a lo que oían, sabían que en cuestión de segundos Zira le saltaría al cuello y terminaría todo para él… pero para bien o para mal, no sucedió así.

Zira se quedó quita en su lugar y ensanchó aún más su horrenda sonrisa.

-¿Qué más quisiera yo que hacerles pagar? Pero no esta vez. Hay algo más importante de que encargarme y un grupo de leones débiles no detendrá lo inevitable. Ni yo ni nadie de la manada los tocará…. Lo hará él-

Tan pronto terminó de hablar Zira, levantó la cabeza hacia atrás del grupo donde sin aviso apareció un enorme león que a pesar de tener una edad avanzada, aun se conservaba en buen estado físico… no por nada era considera "el más fuerte" de la auntigua Guardia.

-Mistah…- nombraron Kiara y Kovu al unísono en un hilo de voz. Ambos sintieron como sus piernas parecían ceder en un ataque de nervios.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Vitani sin reconocerlo.

-Un amigo de la familia, querida- contestó Zira con sarcasmo – No son los únicos con secretos. Yo también estuve ocupada negociando con Mistah- Zira comenzó a caminar hacia un costado dispuesta a irse.

Instintivamente, todos se hicieron hacia atrás y poniéndose en alerta.

-¿Dónde están los otros tres leones?- preguntó Mistah con voz grabe.

-Prometí cinco cachorros y ahí los tienes… aunque Nuka ya no lo es. Debe ser más valioso para ti. Después puedes ir por los demás. Ahora debo de encargarme de un reino y su maldito líder-

Y sin más la leona despareció.

Mistah comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos sin esperar más tiempo. Podía sentirse su pesado andar en el suelo.

Kiara, Kopa, Vitani y Kovu comenzaron a retroceder.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Kiara a su hermano –Aunque ganemos en número no podremos contra él-

-S lo consideré pero llegue a la misma deducción. Lo único que nos queda es correr en diferentes direcciones- contestó su hermano igual de nervioso. Cada vez estaba más cerca y en un gesto asqueroso, su atacante se relamió los bigotes como si fueran presas.

-Creo que no hay de otra- estaba por aceptar Kiara cuando por sorpresa Nuka se puso entre los leones jóvenes y el adulto.

-Nuka, ¿Qué haces?- llamó alarmada Vitani.

-Lo que sea necesario para protegerlos- dijo Nuka tragándose su orgullo pero en esa situación en la que la vida pende de un hilo cualquiera lo haría. Él nunca se notaba agradecido o mostraba preocupación por alguien pero aquella vez era determinante para su futuro.

-Me he topado con tantos leones que se hacen los valientes… son solo comida de hiena- manifestó Mistah sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo esa actitud –Ya le arrebate la vida a un león frente a ese chiquillo… -dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Kopa -… Creo que sucederá de nuevo-

-¡Váyanse! –gritó Nuka de espalda a ellos.

-¡No!- gritó Vitani a punto del llanto - ¡No te dejaremos!-

Inevitablemente la escena de recordó a lo vivido con Zuri y Tojo…

Una vez más, la situación se repetía. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de no cometer el mismo error.

-Váyanse, quédense, huyan… hagan lo que hagan asesinaré a cada uno de ustedes- amenazó Mistah a nada de ellos –Primero ustedes… ¡después la Guardia del León!-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **-Pero Bako! Es un cap muy corto-**

 **-Sí pero es el puente directo al climax de la historia-**

 **Un fin. Otra vez no hay pregunta así que nos estaremos leyendo la siguiente vez.**

 **#LionsOverAll**

 ** _(Sabrán más de nosotros…)_**


	52. Días de Furia (Pt 2)

**Ketsia S.U:** Gracias, Ket! Y yo quiero saber sobre tus dibujos xD Me muero de las ansias.

 **Kohora89:** Jaja, no es para espantar. "Lions Over All" es una agrupación que se ha formado. Hay gente muy talentosa dentro y poco a poco se sabrá más…

 **cesarhoney11:** No, Dejarhi y Zuri están a parte de Mistah. Muchas gracias por el ánimo :)

 **DÍAS DE FURIA (Pt. 2)**

 _(Perspectiva de Kion)_

 _Estoy cansado de esto…_

 _Llevo tiempo aquí; un lugar amplio, sin nada más que ver que el verde del pasto vivo bajo mis patas. Podría incluso sentir como crece lentamente._

 _Pronto el sol se apaga trayendo oscuridad reduciendo mi vista pero no me hace falta verlo para saber que está cerca… demasiado._

 _Escucho sus pasos detrás de mí pero no me molesto en voltear. Su risa cruda se hace notar en el silencioso sitio y ésta suena diferente, más aguda, más joven. Entonces supe que volvía a tomar forma de un cachorro… un león de mi edad. Sé su motivo de esto: provocar miedo en mi pero con los últimos días ya no sé ni cómo sentirme._

 _Tener razón, no tenerla… Inseguridades, miedos. Ser un buen líder… un buen hermano. Vaya poema._

 _No se toma ni la molestia de caminar. Scar convertido en un león joven aparece delante de mí entre una espesa niebla. Estoy comenzando a creer que aquel león tenía habilidades sobre los elementos._

 _-¿Cómo estás?- inicia mirándome directo a los ojos. Su voz arrastra gracia y cinismo._

 _-Tú debes saberlo, ¿o me equivoco?- respondo tratando de cortar con sus juegos.- ¿Por qué sigues con esto? Me has quitado el rugido de los ancestros, mi seguridad… a mi abuelo-_

 _Y suelta una risa al aire…_

 _-Yo no te he quitado nada de eso. Tu mente está tan ocupada conmigo que no puedes concentrarte en nada más-_

 _Arrugó el entrecejo con desprecio. Nunca había odiado a nadie a ese punto. La guarda, mis padres, incluso Kiara me enseñaron que todo tiene un equilibrio pero esto es demasiado. Sé que al hacerlo me acerco más a lo que Scar fue pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Tenía toda la razón! He caído en sus juegos. Todo es sobre él. Descuide a mis hermanos, a mis amigos ¡por él!_

 _Una sensación familiar vuelve a mí. Es una adrenalina que fluye dentro. Tenso los músculos involuntariamente y mis pupilas se dilatan._

 _De pronto la hierba comienza a moverse en la misma dirección._

 _Scar miró a sus costados pero ni se inmuto a pesar del significado de ello. Podría entenderlo, él mismo había sido portador de aquel poder._

 _-Hay algo que tampoco te han dicho-_

 _Detiene mi intento de atacarlo. No estoy seguro porque le di la oportunidad._

 _-Es sobre el Rugido de los Ancestros- entonces toda mi atención va hacia sus palabras. Me controlo aunque la necesidad por sentir de nuevo el rugido se apodere de mí. Pronto el pasto se calma y vuele a su posición._

 _-Habla- ordeno entre dientes como no queriendo la cosa. No puedo creerle pero es tema importante para mí._

 _-Seguro te dijeron que si utilizas el Rugido para "el mal" lo perderías como me sucedió a mí…- Scar se levantó y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí. No estaba cómodo con el acto pero no me moví de mi lugar – Pero dudo que alguien te haya dicho todo de este don y no los culpo. Solo los que han tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo tienen la oportunidad de saber lo que hay atrás-_

 _-Sin rodeos, Scar- le apresuró sin perderlo de vista. Con un cuerpo joven, a quien apenas tenía unos rastros de melena, se mueve de aquí a allá haciendo toda clase de gestos._

 _-El usarlo "sabiamente" no es la única regla a seguir así que yo que tú lo pensaría mejor antes de tratar de atacarme con el Rugido- dice mientras se mira despreocupado las garras de su pata derecha._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

 _Scar voltea a verme rápidamente con una ancha sonrisa. Había llegado hasta donde él quería._

 _-No fuimos la primera Guardia de León en revelarse contra alguien-_

 _Y entonces sentí como el corazón se me salía del pecho y mis piernas cedían._

 _-El poder corrompe y varias generaciones de la Guardia lo han hecho pero hay una regla de oro. Así como tú logras comunicarte conmigo, antiguo líder, muchos han logrado hacerlo con las generaciones pasadas pero… si el león más fiero decide usar el rugido en contra de su antecesor… esta habilidad desaparecerá-_

 _Tan pronto termina de decir esto, el suelo retumba terriblemente causando grandes aberturas pero quedo sin habla cuando cientos de siluetas de leones aparecen a nuestro alrededor. Cada una de ellas era nítida, y puedo ver sus rostros claramente._

 _Diferentes razas y clases de leones por todos lados, pelajes y complexiones distintas. Incluso leones que a simple vista no destacaban, de todos tañamos e incluso hembras que habían sido líderes, detalle que nunca había pensado. Todos los leones más fieros reunidos en un solo sitio._

 _-El utilizarlo en contra de alguien que algunas vez lo tuvo es la mayor deshonra… oportunidad que no tuve hacer- bromeo con odio._

 _-No puedo eliminarte-_

 _-A menos que quieras ir en contra de las reglas. Solo ha habido un caso donde quien lo hiso tuvo la oportunidad de rectificar y así seguir con esta "tradición". Piénsalo, no es solo el Rugido de los Ancestros, es la Guardia del León. ¿Quieres correr el riesgo?-_

 _Bajo la cabeza lentamente. Estaba arrinconado una vez más._

 _-¡Yo soy la razón de todo, Kion! ¡Debes elegir: a La Guardia o yo!- festeja con una risa al mismo tiempo de que todo se vuelve borroso y las siluetas a nuestro alrededor desaparecen al igual que el retorcido león._

 _(Final de perspectiva de Kion)_

Kion despierta de su sueño lentamente al sentir que alguien golpea suavemente su hombro.

La imagen se aclara cuando voltea a ver al causante.

Poco a poco logra enfocar a Tiifu, quien lo miraba preocupada.

-Kion, despierta- dice la leona con delicadeza.

-¿Tiifu? – llama Kion mientras se levantaba. Ambos estaban en una pequeña cueva cerca de la gran roca donde dormía la manada.

-Lamento despertarte pero…-

-No, está bien. Esta vez no fue una pesadilla- dice Kion sin estar seguro de ello- ¿Qué ocurre?- se anima a preguntar cuando ve el rostro impaciente de su amiga.

-Algo no está bien- dice ella y es suficiente para que Kion se pusiera alerta.

Minutos después ambos tomaron posición donde podía apreciarse mejor todo el reino. Nada lucía fuera de lo normal, o al menos eso creyó el joven de mechón rojizo.

-¿Esbe se fue?- preguntó Kion tranquilo pues el león se la pasaba dentro y fuera del reino siempre -¿Qué tienes eso de extraño?-

-No lo entiendes. Temprano vino un león de uno de los reinos cercanos con un anuncio. Al parecer habrá otra Reunión de Líderes- contestó Tiifu metiéndolo en el tema.

-Pero faltan tres lunas para lo acordado-

-Pues decidieron adelantarlo-

-¿Y qué es lo preocupante?- volvió a cuestión Kion rendido ante la duda.

-Kion... La leona que vino era una del reino de Zira-

Entonces Kion entendió su preocupación. Miles de malos escenarios vinieron a su mente. Volvió a sentir un hueco en el corazón… ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-¿Crees que sea una trampa?- manifestó Tiifu su temor.

Kion guardó silencio unos segundos buscando una respuesta en los ojos de la leona antes de tan siquiera formar su pregunta. En el fondo sabía que la respuesta no sería buena.

-¿Un grupo lo acompañó?- preguntó Kion.

-Naru lo iba a hacer pero Esbe no quiso ofender de nuevo a los demás líderes y esta vez fue solo aunque se opusieran algunos-

Una gota de lluvia cayó en la nariz de Kion ganándose la atención de ellos volteando hacia el cielo. Ninguno se había percatado pero nubes negras comenzaban a formarse.

-Esto es plan de Zira. ¡Debemos avisar a Naru y los Guardianes!-

Kion estaba por comenzar carrera pero Tiifu lo detuvo con la voz.

-Kion. Sabes cómo nos ven ahora por eso no dije nada… ¿Crees que nos harán caso después de lo ocurrido?- la voz de la leona era débil.

-No importa lo que ocurrió antes. Estamos hablando de la vida no solo de uno si no de decenas de leones. No me quedaré quieto mientras sucede eso. Ellos nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos… nosotros no les daremos la espalda-

Tiifu tenía sus dudas pero los ojos confiados de Kion le dieron el empujón que faltaba. Compartieron una sonrisa para luego asentir con la cabeza. Informarían al clan de sus sospechas.

* * *

El cielo amenazaba a soltar sus gotas frías en cualquier momento pero Esbe ni siquiera se enteró de esto. Su mente estaba ocupada. La imagen de los demás líderes y manada estaban presentes.

Estaba tan distraído desde el amanecer que ni siquiera notó que la mensajera de hace unas hora pertenecía al clan de Zira. En lo único que se enfocó era en el mensaje: Una nueva reunión urgente. No sabía las causas pero sonaba importante. Quizá habían adelantado su veredicto sobre si eliminar o no a los Guardines. Si era el caso esperaba a que los otros leones tuvieran una decisión sabia.

Al llegar al lugar alzó la vista y la sorpresa e intriga la masacraron.

No estaba ninguno de los tres líderes que esperaba. En su lugar estaba aquella que siempre llegaba tarde y que se portaba cortante en esas reuniones pero ahora no lucía así… Presumía una sonrisa retorcida y un pecho inflado de orgullo. Ahí supo Esbe que algo andaba mal.

-Zira, ¿Dónde están los otros líderes?- preguntó cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-No lo sé. Ya debieron haber llegado- contestó Zira para luego soltar una estrepita risa.

Eso basto para entenderlo todo en un segundo.

-¡Tú planeaste esto!- gritó Esbe alejándose de ella y adoptando instintivamente una postura de ataque -¡Es un engaño!-

-Tranquilo, Esbe. No hay prisa… podemos divertirnos- Zira se mantuvo en su lugar pues sabía que no podría escapar esta vez.

Lo que Esbe no vio fue a la manada de Zira escondida a lo lejos, detrás de los árboles y en que sus hocicos sostenían ramas con un extremo prendido en fuego.

Esperaban la señal.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Muy bien, el cap de hoy.**

 **No hay más que decir así que hasta la siguiente.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **#LionsOverAll**


	53. Días de Furia (Pt 3)

**Ketsia S.U:** Muchísimas gracias, Ket! Siempre te lo digo pero es que quisiera que hubiera otra palabra más significativa que "gracias" para poder decírtela. Y sí, ya a esta altura de esta historia puedo confirmarte que habrá al menos una secuela. Será más corta y otra trama pero ya daré detalles en su momento. También porque ya estoy por salir de la escuela y entrar a vacaciones estaré alrededor de un mes y medio dedicado a TLK. Fics, más dibujos, etc. Ahora sobre #LionsOverAll… Bueno, no puedo decir mucho ya que no hay mucho xD Espero que saquemos algún proyecto para hablar sobre esto, ya que si profundizo puede que me regañen jaja Pero en fin, todo a su tiempo.

 **DÍAS DE FUERIA (Pt. 3)**

Un grupo de leones albinos se agrupaba alrededor de dos cachorros que hacían todo lo posible por ser tomados en serio.

Naru, quien era al que se dirigían, escuchaba a los jóvenes forasteros sin estar convencido en lo que le decían.

-Deben escucharnos- pedía Kion un poco intimidado y nervioso por la cantidad de miradas que iban hacia ellos –Esto es una trampa de Zira-

-¿Por qué creer en tus palabras?- cuestionó Naru.

-Es la vida de su líder y el futuro de su manda la que está en juego- volvió a mencionar el león de mechón rojizo.

Al mismo tiempo llegaban hasta el lugar Niho y Syla, abriéndose paso entre los grandes cuerpos blancos.

-¿Ahora que están tramando?- reprochó Syla con el ceño fruncido.

Niho prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios pero en el fondo no le agradó escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿No se les hace sospechoso que fuera una leona del clan de Zira quien vino a avisar de una reunión sorpresiva? Es claro que los demás reinos no están enterados- dijo Kion hacia uno de los miembros de los Guardianes.

Naru comenzaba a sospechar.

-Créanos. Zira no trama nada bueno- apoyó Tiifu uniéndose a las palabras de Kion.

Naru pasó la mirada al resto de los Guardianes que habían llegado por el alboroto. Eran leones imponentes, tanto hembras como machos pero en sus miradas no encontraba una respuesta, algo que le dijera que confiara. Estaban igual de desconcertados.

Tenía más reproches contra ellos pero una voz joven lo interrumpió haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el duelo del sonido. Algunos leones se hicieron a un lado y cuando estuvo el camino despejado se encontraron con Dilla quien estaba parado en la entrada de la cueva. Era la primera vez que salía después del accidente.

-Yo les creo- dijo el león, manteniendo los ojos cerrados pues el dolor persistía.

-Dilla, no deberías estar afuera aún. Tienes que guardar reposo- castigó Naru.

-No. Ya no me lamentaré más- respondió Dilla antes de que Naru se diera cuenta de que ya no tenía las hojas que servían de venda sobre su rostro- Kion, Tiifu, Niho… ni siquiera el clan de Zira fue el causante de mi accidente pero ustedes los han estado apuntando con el dedo sin saber nada- Dilla comenzó muy lentamente a andar hacia adelante guiándose por el sonido y a la vez ayudado de otros leones cerca que lo guiaban empujándolo suavemente con el rostro- ¿No era la filosofía de Esbe la que nos decía que no debemos juzgar sin conocer? Parece que lo han olvidado… Ustedes son los ciegos entonces-

Naru igual que los presentes lo miraban sorprendido mientras que sus palabras penetraban en sus mentes. Más de uno se sintió identificado.

-Es gracias a un león de la manada de Zira el que yo estoy vivo. Ahora lo entiendo, lo entendí cuando ese mismo león me miró a la cara. Supe que no había maldad en él y seguramente no la hay en otros que siguen a Zira pero que son obligados. Solo pido que crean en Kion como yo lo hago- añadió Dilla.

Syla relajó su rostro y luego lo bajó apenada. ¿En verdad se había equivocado con ellos? Niho observó este gesto. Quizá él también se había equivocado con las intenciones de Kopa al haberle ocultado la verdad sobre Tojo. Le dolía y su orgullo tenía una pelea interna con el resto de sus emociones encontradas.

-Gracias…- le susurró Kion a Dilla cerca de él.

-Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez- fue lo único que le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Uno de los guardianes que había escuchado todo, giró en un momento su rostro hacia el horizonte encontrándose con algo que le llamó gravemente la atención.

-Naru- llamó este para que volteara hacia la misma dirección.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Naru cuando por fin lo hizo y su pregunta causó que involuntariamente los demás presentes hicieran lo mismo.

A lo lejos, una enorme cortina de humo recorría el lugar.

-¿Un incendio?- dijo Tiifu sin dirigir su pregunta a alguien en concreto.

-Eso no puede ser…- Kion levantó el rostro hacia el oscuro cielo–Apenas comenzará a llover. No pudo ser el causante-

-Fue un incendio causado- atinó Naru siguiendo con la mirada hacia ese punto.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó una de las leonas, miembro de los Guardianes.

-Esa es la dirección a donde se dirigía Esbe- Un gruñido escapó de la boca de Naru y su pecho comenzó a bajar y subir rápidamente – Ya no podemos darnos el lujo de dudar. ¡Guardianes, en marcha!-

Gritó Naru comenzando carrera seguido por los susodichos y otros leones más de la manada, los cuales siempre participaban en confrontaciones y servían de línea de defensa.

De un momento a otro todo cambió. Hubo movimiento solo quedando en el reino algunos pocos los cuales protegerían a los cachorros y a los que aún no podían involucrarse en esos asuntos.

Kion observó como la manada se alejaba cada vez más dispuesta a pelear.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Tiifu junto a su amigo y Dilla mientras que el Syla y Niho se agrupaban.

-Esto nos incumbe a nosotros por igual. Son nuestros hermanos de quien hablamos- respondió Kion volteando a ver a sus amigos.

-Sabes que te seguiré siempre- dijo Tiifu segura de sí misma.

Kion le respondió con una sonrisa para luego pasar con Niho quien no se notaba muy seguro.

-¿Niho? Todo cambiará a partir de ahora. Si decides quedarte….-

-Iré- Niho se levantó de su lugar sin hacer contacto visual con él o con alguien más. Al mismo tiempo llegaba Ste del cielo posándose sobre su hombro.

-Esperen, no pueden ir allá. ¿No lo entienden? ¡Es una guerra!- trató de detener Syla sin éxito alguno.

-Cuida a Dilla, volveremos- decía Kion en voz alta mientras que, al igual que los adultos, él acompañado de Tiifu y Niho, comenzaron a correr hacia esa dirección.

-¡Están locos!- grito por ultimo viendo cómo iban hacia la zona de guerra.

-Confía en ellos, Syla- dijo Dilla desde su lugar –Estarán bien-

-Quisiera creerlo, Dilla pero me cuesta-

* * *

-Váyanse…- ordenó Nuka antes de caer por tercera vez al suelo mientras que su voz se apagaba cada vez más.

Mistah estaba tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada segundo y cada golpe. Como si le causara placer o fuera el secreto de su aparente fuerza inagotable.

Vitani y el resto veían aterrados sin saber que hacer la escena.

La leona quería saltar sobre el atacante de su hermano a como diera lugar pero siempre era detenida por Kopa. De nada serviría que se arriesgara de esa forma.

-¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste escoría para mí. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Tenía unas ganas enormes de machacarte y mira lo que son la cosas, hoy tengo la oportunidad- dijo Mistah acercándose nuevamente hacia Nuka –Eres una desgracia no solo para tu padre…- Mistah presionó con fuerza su cuello cortándole la respiración casi de inmediato -… también para toda la especie-

El agresor bajó la cabeza casi hasta el suelo, encontrándose con los ojos aterrados de Nuka.

-No te engañes a ti mismo. No tienes pinta de rey, no estás hecho para gobernar- agregó sin piedad.

La imagen solo le recordó a Kopa lo que vivió con Tojo. Su muerte fue una brutalidad y no quería volver a pasar por eso. Zuri quedó devastada por su partida y ahora con Vitani a su lado llorando no dejaría que pasara por lo mismo… no si podía hacer algo.

-Tenemos que ayudarle, Kopa- imploraba Vitani retenida por el agarre de su amigo y fue su voz la que lo sacó de su trance. Volteó a verla y el estado de la leona le rompió el corazón. No permitiría que siguiera sufriendo.

-Tu quédate aquí y no intervengas- ordenó para luego, sin previo aviso, correr hacia Mistah.

-¡Kopa!- grito Kiara sin creer lo que hacía. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hermano.

Las palabras de Kiara no hicieron dudar a Kopa en ningún momento. Para su suerte fue lo bastante rápido para que Mistah no lo viera venir y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó sobre el león adulto cayendo sobre su espalda.

-¡¿Qué haces, desgraciado?!- exclamó Mistah descuidándose y aflojando la presión que tenía contra Nuka. Inmediatamente este tomó una enorme bocanada de aire permaneciendo en el suelo y tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.

Kopa no espero ni un segundo y clavó sus colmillos en el lomo de Mistah, tarea que fue difícil pues esa área estaba cubierta de melena. Como puedo, encontró una zona perfecta y sin dudar presionó todo lo que pudo.

Logró sostenerse lo suficiente para desesperar a Mistah. El adulto se movía de un lado a otro tratando de librarse de su molestó atacante. No era un dolor fuerte pero sí lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡Kopa!- volvió a llamar Kiara tratando de hacerlo recobrar el juicio.

Kovu observó cómo valientemente daba su vida para proteger a Nuka. Fue suficiente para él y decidido imitó a Kopa lanzándose de igual manera sobre Mistah. Ambos, por todos los medios mordían y clavaban sus garras tratando de hacer todo el daño posible.

-¡Ya basta!- furioso, Mistah arremetió contra los dos leones dirigiéndose a unos árboles cercanos y estampándose contra este. De esta forma se libró de Kopa permaneciendo Kovu encima y a nada de caer.

Mistah se llevó una pata sobre la espalda logrando clavar sus garras sobre el muslo de Kovu. Con este agarre pudo jalarlo y quitárselo de encima, causando al mismo tiempo una herida sobre su piel. Tan pronto Kovu llegó al suelo sintió su pata arder y rápidamente inspeccionó el daño, Tenía tres cortes sobre su pelaje pero no se pudo distraer por mucho pues el enorme león iba hacia el nuevamente.

-¡Kovu!- le gritó Kopa tratando de avisarle y yendo hasta él pero Mistah fue más rápido y de un momento a otro estaba frente a Kovu con una zarpa en el aire. El hijo adoptivo de Zira solo pudo arrastrase unos centímetros y esperar el golpe.

Una vez más sus intentos fueron frutados pues Nuka cayó sobre él llevando sus fauces hacia su cuello. La melena fue el único impedimento para que muriera desangrado.

-¡¿Tú de nuevo?! Ustedes nunca aprenden- exclamó Mistah iniciando otra pelea con de Kovu.

-¿Kovu estas bien?- llamó Kiara llegando junto con Vitani.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo levantándose rápidamente. Ambas leonas se sorprendieron al ver como se movía con libertad, como si no tuviera un herida alguna.

-Aléjate de él- escucharon los tres viendo como Kopa volvía saltar sobre Mistah y repetía sus ataques.

-No lograremos nada así- comentó Kovu –No le ganaremos-

En un solo movimiento y utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía, Mistah logró librarse de Nuka y Kopa lanzándolos en direcciones contrarias. Kopa fue a parar contra un árbol recibiendo un impacto fuerte. Su vista comenzó a nublarse pero no podía bajar la guardia.

Vio como alguien volvía a pararse frente a él y no le costó nada saber de quien se trataba.

-Pretendía hacer esto divertido pero no son más que un dolor de cabeza- dijo Mistah cansado de ellos. En un movimiento rápido aprisionó a Kopa contra el árbol con su zarpa- No dejaré que la Guardia del León vuelva a formarse. ¿Dónde está su líder? El león de melena rojiza-

-Estás tan equivocado en todo- susurró Kopa apenas pudiendo hablar - ¿Y crees que te diría donde está mi hermano? Nunca… aunque te deshagas de mí-

-Tú lo quisiste- Mistah sacó su otra zarpa dispuesta a dar el último golpe pero entre uno de los árboles salió una leona adulta tacleando a Mistah con fuerza derribándolo y mandándolo a unos metros de distancia. Kopa cayó al suelo y se llevó rápidamente las patas a la garganta.

-¡Uyama!- dijo Kiara aliviada después de confirmar que era ella.

-Quédense atrás todos- ordenó Uyama permaneciendo al cuidado de Kopa.

Mistah abrió los ojos encontrándose con un cielo nublado, tratando de descifrar que había pasado. Trató de levantarse pero un cuerpo grande se postró sobre él impidiendo su cometido. Al haber tan poco luz pudo ver el rostro de aquel ser: un macho adulto de melena rojiza con ojos envueltos en fuego.

-¿Mu…Mufasa?- preguntó Mistah sorprendido pero sin una pisca de miedo, estaba atónito por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Padre?- llamó Kiara quien estuvo a punto de tallarse los ojos, pues creyó que todo era un juego de su imaginación. Tan pronto Kopa recobró la postura volteó a verlo de igual forma.

-El rey Simba- murmuró Vitani y Kovu por primera vez veía a aquel que Zira le señaló por años como el enemigo.

-No soy mi padre- respondió Simba encima de Mistah.

-Eres el hijo de Mufasa… claro, eres idéntico a él. Tienes sus rasgos- dijo Mistah asombrado pero sin borrar su horrible mirada.

-Basta de charlas- Simba revirtió los papeles y ahora fue él quien presionó contra la garganta de aquel detestable felino pero sin cortarle la respiración por completo, solo quería dejar las cosas claras- No volverás a tocar a mis hijos, ¿lo entendiste? Una sola garra y me encargaré de ti personalmente-

Aún en su posición, Mistah soltó una carcajada poco fuerte pero que todos escucharon claramente.

-Necesitaras más que una leona para vencerme- pero no paso ni medio segundo cuando casi una decena de leonas aparecieron en escena, todas ella mostrando sus colmillos listos para usarse en caso de que intentara algo.

Kopa y Kiara quedaron anonadados por tal acto de presencia. Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados. Estaban felices y aliviados de que su padre haya aparecido para salvarlos pero eso también significaba problemas… sin contar que Zira estaba llevando su plan en ese momento y conociendo a su padre no se pararía a escucharlos y entenderlos. Además ¿Cómo explicar todo lo ocurrido en ese tiempo? Cada segundo era valioso.

Kiara se sorprendió aún más cuando entre la hierba salía el resto de la Guardia del León. ¿Acaso estaban todos ahí? La única que pasó por su mente y no estaba era su madre.

Mistah por primera vez guardó silencio.

Simba aprovechó esto para dirigirles una mirada a sus hijos, la cual era una mezcla de estados de ánimo pero un entrecejo arrugado era más prominente.

-Y ustedes tienen mucho que explicar- dijo furioso a Kiara y Kopa.

Ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada. Todo era confuso en ese momento. Querían ir y abrazar a su padre y rendirse ante sus emociones, llora mares pero no podían. Había asuntos que arreglar y Simba solo los retrasaría. Como hermanos, a lo largo de toda esa experiencia lograron descifrar los rasgos y expresiones del otro, sabían cómo se sentían e incluso lo que pensaban sin siquiera decir una palabra. Un solo gesto bastó para que entendieran lo que debían hacer, aunque eso les traería más problemas.

Kiara pasó la mirada por sus amigos: Kovu, Vitani y Nuka, los cuales tampoco sabían cómo actuar hasta que la leona asintió con la cabeza. La seguirían.

-Lo sentimos padre, por todo lo que hemos causado…- inició Kiara cuando le dio el rostro de nueva cuenta.

-Pero no llegaremos hasta aquí por nada. _Somos Uno_ \- completó Kopa y dicho esto tensaron sus músculos y salieron corriendo hacia la misma dirección. Kovu y sus hermanos, unos aun heridos, los siguieron.

Uyama trató de detener a Kopa, quien estaba cerca de él pero no tuvo éxito.

-¡Kopa, Kiara!- gritó Simba _. ¡¿Qué significaba esto?! ¿A dónde iban? ¿Y porque ese afán de huir?_ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió un mar de nervios e impotencia como si fuera un simple cachorro.

Instintivamente se apartó de Mistah y dio unos pasos hacia donde se habían ido sus hijos y aquellos dos leones que pudo identificar como Nuka y Vitani, aunque el tercero nunca lo había visto.

-¡Uyama, encárgate de él! ¡Algunas de ustedes, síganme!- ordenó Simba para luego comenzar a seguir a sus hijos.

La mitad de las leonas fueron tras él y la otra mitad se quedó con Uyama quien gruñía en contra de Mistah, el cual se levantaba del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado y se sacudía un poco del polvo de su pelaje.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- preguntó Bunga en voz baja a sus amigos. Los cuatro mantenían su distancia, casi ocultos de lo que sucedía

-No lo sé pero esto me da miedo- comentó Ono en una rama baja.

-No nos quedaremos aquí. Aquí estaban Kopa y Kiara y si Kion también está con ellos entonces apoyaremos a la familia real- dijo Fuli a sus amigos los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo, así tomando el mismo camino que los hijos del rey y el rey mismo.

Uyama vio de reojo como la Guardia de León se alejaba pero nunca se opuso. Era mejor así.

-Es mejor que no intentes nada- advirtió la leona acompañada de otras de la manada.

Mistah observó por todos lados y el mar de colmillos que se mostraban contra él.

-Esto se ha tornado interesante-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¿Qué puedo decir?**

 **Dos capítulos en dos días. No recuerdo si lo había hecho antes pero debe ser un nuevo record personal.**

 **En fin, este cap es la tercera parte de una serie de capítulos que conforman el puente hacia el clímax de la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer, de verdad gracias y por sus comentarios de apoyo.**

 **#LionsOverAll**


	54. El Lamento de Kopa

**EL LAMENTO DE KOPA**

Kion, Niho y Tiifu no llevaban ni cinco minutos atrasados cuando partieron detrás de la manada Alba pero el infierno ya se había desatado.

Al llegar, la escena no se parecía a algo que hubieran visto antes.

Un mar de leones peleando hasta la muerte entre sí, cerca y a lo lejos, un cielo nublado que amenazaba con llover y alrededor árboles consumiéndose por el fuego provocado.

Los tres leones no daban crédito a lo que pasaba. Llegaron minutos después que los Alba y parecía que no habían perdido tiempo, su misión estaba clara.

Kion volteaba a todos lados buscando a Esbe pero por más que intentaba no podía distinguirlo. Tampoco encontró a Naru con la mirada entre todos los leones presentes pero sí pudo ver a uno de los Guardianes batirse en duelo contra dos leones del clan de Zira. No puedo evitar comparar al león con Fuli ya que este se movía demasiado rápido esquivando los golpes, obviamente no tan rápido como su amiga pero sí pudo deducir su rol en el grupo.

No le dio tiempo para nada más ya que una corriente de aire caliente les golpeo en la cara. Se dieron vuelta y sin previo aviso tenían encima una cortina de fuego que a la vez devoraba un árbol.

El árbol soltó un crujido y de un segundo a otro comenzó a ceder.

Apenas les dio tiempo para apartarse a un lado.

Niho tuvo que saltar y empujar al mismo tiempo a Tiifu para poder salvarla ya que había quedado congelada al pensar que sería su final.

Al impactar contra el suelo, soltó brasas al aire pero afortunadamente no alcanzó a nadie pues ya se encontraban a una distancia razonable.

Kion se levantó alarmado y rápidamente rodeó el árbol caído para ver el estado de sus amigos. Pudo soltar un suspiró al verlos en el suelo pero a salvo.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó para reafirmar.

-Sí, no pasa nada- contestó Niho entre un ataque de tos para luego sumarse Kion y Tiifu. El aire comenzaba a dañar sus pulmones.

-Debo encontrar a Esbe y Zira y tratar de detener esto- agregó Kion mientras ayudaba a Tiifu a levantarse, empujándola gentilmente con su cabeza.

-Tú no podrás parar esto…- dijo Tiifu después de calmar un poco la tos –No solo-

-Es lo que buscaba Kiara desde el inicio. Seguramente los demás están aquí-

-Entonces nosotros los encontraremos- dijo Niho ganándose la mirada de ambos y el descontento de Tiifu –Los dos solo te retrasaremos, ve al centro de esto y usa tu Rugido para detenerlo-

-El Rugido de los Ancestros no es la respuesta para todo- contestó Kion a quien le parecía buena la idea hasta la segunda parte. Tan solo escuchar sobre el Rugido hacia que la imagen de Scar apareciera en su mente –Detendré esto de otra forma-

-Pues hazlo- dijo Niho, aunque había sonado más a una orden.

Mientras tanto Tiifu arrugaba el entrecejo en señal de desprecio. No le gustaba la idea de separarse, no era lo mejor en ese infierno.

Kion se dio cuenta de este gesto, reposando su mirada en el rostro de su amiga.

Los tres tuvieron que moverse de ahí cuando el fuego comenzó a extenderse en su dirección.

Tiifu aprovechó esto para acercarse más al macho.

-Kion, es muy peligroso. No puedes ir solo-

-Debo hacerlo. Conozco los riesgos y por eso prefiero que se mantengan al margen y busquen a mis hermanos. Solo espero que no estén ya dentro-

Kion compartió una mirada con ambos y sin perder tiempo se adentró al mar de leones en busca de los dos líderes.

Niho y Tiifu observaron como el joven león se alejaba.

-Busquemos a los demás- dijo Tiifu a su amigo de al lado dispuesta a hacer la tarea asignada.

–Aún hay asuntos que atender – contestó Niho quien permanecía serio mirando hacia la zona de guerra

Tiifu no entendió entonces el porqué se había comportado con Kion de otra manera si tenía intenciones diferentes. No tuvo tiempo para deducirlo por su propia cuenta ya que Niho comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente por el lugar. Ahora debían cuidarse del fuego y de los leones adultos que en cualquier momento podrían arremeter contra ellos. Dudando un poco, la leona lo siguió.

* * *

-Esto es horrible- comentó Kiara viendo el escenario igual que sus acompañantes. Ella, Kopa, Kovu, Vitani y Nuka ya se encontraban en la zona, jadeantes de haber corrido hasta ahí.

-No es nada nuevo para mí- comentó Nuka haciendo que Vitani lo volteara a ver- Sangre y muerte por todos lados, es como mis hermanos y yo nos criamos… Aun así esto no tiene precedentes. No estamos hablando de dos manadas cualquiera si no de dos pilares que conforman los cinco reinos-

-Todo parecía tan lejano y ahora esto…- agregó Kopa tallándose en más de una ocasión los ojos para asegurarse que era real lo que veía.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Kiara. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el sudor lograba traspasarle el pelaje pero no era precisamente por las cortinas de fuego que se alzaban si no por los nervios y después de ver todo en perspectiva. Ahora todo parecía más grande de lo que era. _¿Cómo lograrían detener lo que veían_? Pensó Kara sintiéndose la leona más pequeña de las tierras.

 _¡Era una locura!_

Pero en medio de su ataque de pánico encontró la manera de aclarar su mente, debía hacerlo. Recordó que tenían el tiempo en su contra pues su padre seguro les habría seguido. Debían actuar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Escuchó la voz de Vitani pero no respondió. No tenía la respuesta a eso.

Kopa no dejaba rincón sin examinar. Parecía que la batalla había tomado lugar en un terreno abierto, rodeado de árboles que a la vez se consumían por el fuego. En poco tiempo estarían rodeados, se atrevió a analizar.

El león giró su cabeza hacia su costado derecho, cerca de donde comenzaban de nuevo los árboles y donde hasta ahí habían unos cuantos leones peleando. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una silueta más pequeña que los enfrentados. No logró distinguirla en su totalidad y parecía estar mirando a su dirección, cosa que nadie más noto, solo Kopa.

El joven felino entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor y entre la penumbra, durante unos segundos, un destello azul en los ojos de la silueta lo tomó por sorpresa.

Inmediatamente después, se ocultó entre los árboles desapareciendo de la vista de Kopa.

- _Zuri_ – susurró él sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Rápidamente volteó hacia sus amigos para comunicarle sus intenciones.

-Kion debe estar aquí también, encuéntrenlo. Los alcanzaré después- dijo y sin esperar respuesta se echó a correr en dirección de la silueta.

-¡Kopa! ¡¿Qué haces?!- le gritó Kiara viendo cómo se alejaba su hermano sin explicación.

-No dejaremos que se vaya- dijo Vitani tensando sus músculos en desarrollo, dispuesta a correr tras él pero no logró su cometido.

Una leona de Alba saltó encima de Nuka tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Nuka!- le llamó Kovu al ver esta reacción por parte del otro león.

Nuka no perdió tiempo y como pudo, logró ponerse de nuevo de pie encarando a su atacante. A la vez, comenzaron a caminar en círculo mostrando sus grandes colmillos tratando de intimidar al otro.

-¡Alto! ¡Es un error!-

-¡Vitani! ¡Apártate!- interrumpió su hermano mayor ganándose el desconcierto de la leona. _¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a pelear?_ -De nada servirá explicar de uno en uno-

-¿Pero?-

-Recuerden: derriben la base y todo caerá. Ahora váyanse- ordenó Nuka por última vez.

-Kiara, debemos llegar hasta Zira y Esbe- dijo Kovu tratando de seguir con el plan de Nuka.

-Pero solo somos unos cachorros. ¿Qué lograríamos?- le respondió Kiara carcomida de los nervios sin saber qué hacer.

-Kiara, recuerda por qué estamos aquí, el porque tú llegaste hasta aquí. Es nuestro destino acabar con esto y traer la paz- Kovu trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Pe…pero cómo?- volvía a cuestionar como si se hubiera olvidado de todo en un segundo. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder y el aire cada vez era más difícil de respirar.

Pero por segundos no hubo respuesta…

El silencio de Kovu le golpeó más fuerte que un grito haciendo que Kiara volteara hacia él pero solo se encontró con su mirada…

-Debemos confiar en el otro- finalmente respondió Kovu –Si es necesario arriesgar la vida para lograr nuestro objetivo pues… así será-

-De…de acuerdo- aceptó Kiara limpiándose los ojos con una pata. No dejaría que sus emociones la controlasen.

-Cuídate, Nuka- dijo Vitani para después alejarse con Kiara y Kovu. La leona pudo sentir como una parte de ella se quedaba junto a su hermano. Dejarlo en su estado no era lo mejor, estaba herido y cansado. Tenía desventaja pero Nuka en ningún momento flaqueo su fuerza de voluntad.

-Ustedes son los que necesitaran cuidarse- respondió aunque ya era tarde pues lo jóvenes se habían alejado.

-Basta de charlas. Le di la oportunidad de irse a los cachorros para que no tuvieran que ver lo que sucederá, pero eso no te salvará a ti- amenazó la leona blanca quien detuvo su andar en círculos al mismo tiempo que Nuka.

-¿Para qué no vieran lo que harás conmigo?- repitió Nuka incrédulo –Para no ver… ¿Qué? ¿Sangre? ¿Muerte? ¿Qué no ves lo que sucede alrededor?-

El Alba desvió la mirada un momento para ver a lo que se refería Nuka.

-Ustedes comenzaron esto- respondió tragando el mal sabor de boca mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación y regresando a posición de combate.

-No, no nosotros. Zira-

-¿Quién te crees? No eres más que un impostor pero tus juegos no funcionaran conmigo-

Nuka llenó sus pulmones del caliente aire para expulsarlo segundos más tarde.

-Entonces lamento que así tenga que ser- respondió Nuka a la defensiva –Verán que esto no es más que un error…-

* * *

Kopa se adentró a la zona de árboles que todavía no eran alcanzados por las llamas. A esa distancia aún podía oírse los rugidos a menor intensidad.

No detenía su cabeza en ningún momento, de extremo a extremo analizaba la zona en busca de la leona.

No había corrido mucho pero sentía faltarle el aliento. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Después de tiempo se detuvo para poder escuchar alguna señal de ella… pero nada. A pesar de ello, sentía su presencia, sabía que lo veía y todo aquello le recordaba al día donde Zuri trató de escapar, se repetía una vez más la situación y la sensación era horrible.

-¡Zuri!- llamó él pero claro, no hubo respuesta.

Kopa miraba cada árbol cerca de él.

-¿Porque haces esto?- preguntó nuevamente- ¿Qué hicimos para que te sintieras así?... ¿Qué hice yo?-

Sentía el pecho estrujarse. Nunca se hubieran considerado amigos pero con todo lo vivido sentía una enorme preocupación por su estado y más por volver a ver a esa leona sonriente y feliz que en pocos días tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Esa era la verdadera Zuri y no la que siempre se quejaba por todo… escondía su verdadero ser.

-Por favor… responde… hablemos. Tiifu estará muy preocupada… todos lo estamos por ti-

Pero una vez más… silencio.

Llego un momento donde realmente se cuestionó a si mismo si en verdad Zuri estaba cerca o se encontraba solo. Aun así no se movió de su lugar… algo le decía que no se equivocaba y que pronto Zuri saldría de su escondite. No le tranquilizó para nada recordar quien la acompañaba.

 _Dejarhi_

Gritó su mente pero calló a aquella voz para concentrarse. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Sé que quieres descubrir quién eres peor no es la manera. ¡Quieres descubrir la verdad! – Hizo una pausa pues sintió sus ojos humedecerse -¿Quieres saber que opino? Pues… ¡La verdad no es alejarte de los que te aprecian, no es estar sola siempre ni mucho menos hacerle daño a los que te rodean… menos a ti misma! –Kopa se arrojó a la desesperación, nunca se había sentido así y no daba crédito a su estado actual _¿Cómo aquella leona lo había reducido a un indefenso cachorro?_

-De lo vivido y experiencias esta es solo mi opinión: La verdad… la verdad no es siempre tener la razón, la verdad es distinguir el bien y el mal de cada decisión, es tener en la vida una misión… ¡La verdad es corazón y tú tienes uno grande! No lo desperdicies con alguien que no te aprecia-

Kopa cayó rendido. Se sentó en el suelo y bajó la mirada al mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Comenzaba a sentir que sus intentos eran inútiles.

-Dime como se llena un corazón vacío… ¿cómo se vacía un corazón dolido por tanto frio?- susurró derrotado. No le importó alzar la voz.

Su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente cuando escuchó un ruido detrás suyo. Alguien se habría paso a través de los arbustos.

Kopa no perdió tiempo y giró esperando encontrarse con una leona de ojos azules.

Su sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido se dio cuenta de que no era quien esperaba...

Al contrario. Su estómago se hizo un nudo al ver a los dos leones.

-Kopa- le llamó Tiifu con media sonrisa en sus labios –Me alegra encontrarte-

Pero Kopa no se molestó en responder el saludo. Sus ojos se fueron contra el acompañante de la leona: Niho. Este lo miraba serio, su rostro no le decía nada pero pudo notar un leve ceño fruncido en su frente.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Tiifu al no haber obtenido respuesta pero corrió con la misma suerte.

Kopa parecía sorprendido con la presencia de Niho, incluso intimidado, consideró Tiifu pero logró entender la situación rápidamente. No habían terminado de la mejor manera posible la última vez que se vieron.

-Kopa- soltó por fin Niho acercándose despacio a él.

-Niho- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder mientras se levantaba y sin ser consiente, retrocedía a cada paso del león que se le aproximaba. Daba la sensación de un acecho.

Ambos leones poco a poco se iban alejando de Tiifu, quien estaba a punto de detenerlos pero algo la detuvo a ella…. Un susurro. El viento pareció decir su nombre.

La leona se detuvo y echo la mirada a su flanco izquierdo, en medio de la penumbra y árboles.

Todo pareció pasar extremadamente lento y su corazón parecía detenerse cuando a varios metros de ella, Zuri cruzó el camino perdiéndose detrás de un árbol, siempre mirando a su hermana directo a los ojos.

-Zu…Zuri- tartamudeó la leona. Parpadeó varias veces para despertar del trance y preguntarse si había visto bien. Pero estaba segura, no era un juego de su mente ni la estaba traicionado las ganas de volver a ver a su hermana, sabía que era ella.

Observó por última vez a Kopa y Niho a unos metros de distancia y con cuidado de no llamar su atención, comenzó a apretar el paso en busca de su hermana. Era un asunto familiar y por la situación no involucraría a ninguno de los machos, solo se trataba de ellas dos.

-¡Zuri!- llamaba Tiifu mientras corría entre la vegetación del lugar. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que cortó el paso abruptamente. Sus pulmones exigían aire y sus ojos soltaron una pequeña lágrima.

A unos cuantos pasos frente a ella estaba Zuri sentada, observándola y al parecer esperándola.

-Hermana- Tiifu no se contuvo y saltó en su dirección para instantes después rodearla con una pata y atraerla hacia ella en un desolador abrazo –Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo-

Pero Zuri no dijo nada y no respondió el abrazo. Se mantuvo en su posición.

Fue hasta que Tiifu se separó un poco para verle el rostro.

-¿Estas bien?-

El azul de los ojos de Zuri peleo con el brillo verde de Tiifu al hacer contacto visual.

-Mejor que nunca hermana. Deseaba verte también- respondió Zuri pero más que tranquilizarla, esto alteró a Tiifu pues sus palaras arrastraban algo que no le gustó. _¿Qué era? ¿Burla? ¿Sarcasmo?_

-Hay… que encontrar al resto, ¿Te parece?- propuso Tiifu para hacer a un lado esa sensación.

-De hecho hay algo que debo resolver-

-¿Qué es?-

-Quizá escuchaste el penoso lamento de Kopa – dijo Zuri apartándose y comenzando a caminar por el lugar, golpeando algunas piedras que encontraba en su camino –Bueno, más allá de lo patético que fue… es sobre eso: La verdad-

-¿Verdad sobre qué?-

Zuri se detuvo, quedando de espaldas a ella. No hubo más juegos con piedras ni más caminata, era ahora o nunca.

Sin saberlo, las palabras de Tiifu le hicieron hervir la sangre a Zuri. _¿Acaso la estaba tomando por tonta?_

-No más rodeos, Tiifu- Zuri volteó decidida hacia ella, encarándola –La verdad sobre mí-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar pero las semanas anteriores fueron mis últimas de clases pero por fin he terminado.**

 **La buena noticia es que actualizaré más seguido y abriré nuevos proyectos.**

 **No contesté esta vez reviews por motivos personales pero leo cada uno de ellos y me quedo con lo mejor.**

 **La historia está llegando a su fin después de un año de trabajarla. (El 4 de Diciembre se cumplió un año).**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente.**

 **#LionsOverAll**


	55. ¿Quien eres?

**Superjeanfranco:** No te preocupes, la historia no ira a ningún lado. Sí también sigo la historia de LillyDiaz18 y es de lo mejor!

 **Koh y sus oc's:** Gracias por ser fieles a la lectura jaja. Yo sé quiénes estuvieron siempre pendientes de ella.

 **Guest cap. #54:** Sí, ahora estoy de vacaciones así que al menos puedo confirmar una de las continuaciones. En mi canal de youtube o en twitter anunciaré cuando la publique.

 **Ketsia S.U:** Gracias, Ket! Tus comentarios siempre me ponen de buenas xD Incluso ayer que lo leí me dieron ganas de escribir jaja lamentablemente ya era tarde. Y sí, atinaste, el lamento de Kopa lo tome de una canción. Mi historia está repleta de referencias o inspiraciones a lo que me gusta y escucho. Gracias por los cumplidos! y créeme que la continuación estará mejor redactada :3

También un enorme saludo a **ceaarhoney11** y a **ShadowKopa** que me comentaron el cap anterior y que no pude contestar. Agradezco bastante su apoyo, chicos. Son los mejores!

 ***IMPORTANTE**

Como lo comenté hace un tiempo, alteraré cronologías de TLK y TLK2. Recuerden, Tiifu es mayor que Zuri y ambas son mayores que Kiara, Kion y Kopa. Ya lo entenderán en el capitulo

En fin, un cap. bastante largo así que pónganse cómodos y espero les guste. Por fin, el pasado de Zuri.

 **¿QUIEN ERES?**

El sonido de leones corriendo era fuerte pero no sirvió de nada pues ninguno de los combatientes se dio cuenta su llegada, cada uno tenía una tarea que cumplir y no se distraerían.

Los ojos del rey se abrieron como platos y su quijada parecía caer al suelo al ver el escenario.

Ni Simba ni sus acompañantes daban crédito a lo que presenciaban… ni mucho menos sabían las causas. Lo único que podían observar era el mar de leones matándose unos a los otros.

Pensar que sus hijos estaban involucrados le heló la sangre al rey. Su corazón se disparó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como sus rodillas temblaban.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo una leona a su lado, igual de impactada.

-Nada bueno pero…- Simba se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de un detalle que había ignorado. Era extraño que uno de los bando fueran leones blancos pero lo que casi lo derrumbó al suelo fue reconocer el rostro de algunas leonas. Tardó tiempo en reaccionar pero unas de ellas eran de las que seguían a Zira… los desterrados –No… no puede ser-

-¿Qué sucede, alteza?- volvió a preguntar la misma leona.

-No son simples leones-

Fue lo único que dijo el macho y acto seguido la leona regresó la mirada a los involucrado en esa guerra… finalmente entendió a lo que se refería al reconocerlas de igual manera.

-Los desterrados. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- manifestó preocupada.

-No lo sé pero si están ellas aquí también lo está Zira- Simba se giró para hablarles a sus seguidoras – Mis hijos, al igual que los de Uyama están aquí. Sepárense y encuéntrenlos- ordenó y acto seguido se dispersaron, manteniéndose al margen de la situación. En cualquier momento un león podría a arremeter contra ellos, en medio de la confusión.

Simba no esperó más tiempo y echó a correr de igual manera.

* * *

Los recuerdos de Tojo lo estaban estrangulando.

Ver su rostro sonriente, lleno de vida… y de un momento a otro verlo fallecer. Dio su vida por ellos, leones que no conocía.

Él y Niho no eran diferentes. Tenían sus problemas pero después de todo eran padre e hijo. Niho también arriesgo su vida por ellos, lo apoyó cuando estaba perdido, en poco tiempo se trataban como hermanos y ¿Cómo le había pagado Kopa? Con ocultarle la verdad.

En un segundo regresó a la realidad.

Niho venía hacia Kopa y este último, sin ser consiente, retrocedía a cada paso.

Inevitablemente lo miró a los ojos y lo que creyó en un inicio como odio y rabia solo era dolor. La muerte de su padre pesaba terriblemente y se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones.

Fue aquí cuando Kopa puso un alto. Había cometido un error pero no haría otro, no con Niho.

Kopa clavó sus garras en el suelo impidiéndose a sí mismo moverse.

-No, Niho. No pelearé contigo- dijo bajando la cabeza, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él.

-No debiste hacerlo – respondió Niho en una especie de susurro, su voz luchaba por salir y sus ojos se tornaban acristalados.

-Ya te lo dije, te veías tan feliz con Dilla y los demás que no pude. ¿Quién era yo para quitarte esa emoción? Pero… ahora pienso: ¿Quién fui yo para decidir ocultarte algo tan importante? Lo lamentó-

El semblante de Niho no cambió pero un nudo en la garganta se hacía más grande.

-Pase lo que pase después de hoy quiero que sepa que no estás solo. Ya no somos tus amigos si no tu familia- agregó Kopa haciendo énfasis en la situación actual de su amigo.

Después de ello no hubo más intercambió de palabras, ya no servían.

Poco a poco el ceño fruncido de Niho fue desapareciendo para terminar con la mirada baja también.

Ahora solo había dos leones derrotados por sus emociones y sin un destino aparente.

* * *

Costó llegar hasta ahí pero pudieron librarse.

Ganaban en número pero Mistah no se iba con juegos.

Al inicio creyeron llevar la ventaja pero aquel león persistía, parecía incluso gozarlo. Ver a las leonas heridas, la sangre, incluso los ataques hacia él perecían un simple juego.

Ya no le pudieron hacer frente cuando perdió el interés.

Era un demonio aquel león. Hacerle frente a seis leonas expertas en caza no era normal.

Uyama creía su vida terminada cuando en el suelo, Mistah le aplastó la cabeza con su pata, aplicándole toda la presión que podía. La imagen de sus hijas fue lo primero que vino a su mente, la hermosa sonrisa de Tiifu, siempre cálida y que llenaba de esperanza a cualquiera, los logros de Zuri y su actitud que aunque no siempre fuera la que ella deseaba, la animaba en cualquier momento. El color de ojos de ambas y el brillo especial que había en ellos. Por último, pero no menos importante… Seih, su pareja y líder de su antigua manda. El león más optimista y fiel que conoció alguna vez. Su sonrisa y el cómo se conocieron… Todo lo que había pasado para terminar así.

No entendió porque Mistah simplemente retiró su pata y se fue dejando a seis leonas heridas. _¿Matar no era el placer de un desquiciado?_

Al parecer no era lo que buscaba, aspiraba a algo mayor y eso le provocó miedo.

No les alivió ver la situación que se desarrollaba frente a ellas.

-¡Uyama!- escuchó que alguien le llamaba, haciendo que girara la cabeza a su izquierda -¿Están bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la misma leona, una de sus compañeras que había acompañado a Simba, cuando terminó de correr hacia ellas.

-Sí, estamos bien. Mistah fue duró pero al final decidió que no éramos rivales dignos- respondió ella. Su cuerpo, al igual que el de las demás, estaba bañado en cortes, mordidas y golpes pero el haber recordado a sus hijas le regresó la fuerza que necesitaba.

-¿Él pudo con ustedes?- preguntó sin creerlo.

-No es normal aquel león y fue por esta dirección, algo busca-

-Bueno, Simba dio la orden de buscar a los cachorros pero esto es una locura- su amiga regresó la mirada a la batalla –Nadie sabe que está pasando pero los desterrados siguen aquí-

Una alarma se activó dentro de Uyama.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que logró articular debido a los nervios. Cuando se trataba de ellos era cosa seria… le habían arrebatado parte de su vida.

-Tampoco lo sabemos, todo es tan confuso. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir las ordenes de Simba y buscar antes de que les ocurra algo- y dicho esto no espero más lanzándose a correr nuevamente.

-Ya escucharon- dijo Uyama a sus acompañantes. Estaban heridas pero no era impedimento para detenerse. La vida de los hijos del rey y los suyos estaba en juego.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y se dispersaron quedando Uyama sola. Quedo en su lugar, parada, durante minutos. Sabía que hacer pero no reaccionaba. Pudo divisar a lo lejos una cortina de humo alzándose cada vez más.

Cuando iba a dar el primer paso una voz la detuvo.

-Tú debes ser Uyama-

Escuchó detrás suyo e inmediatamente giró, instintivamente adoptando una posición de ataque y mostrando los dientes.

Logró tranquilizarse un poco cuando frente a ella descubrió a un león joven de pelaje oscuro pero con un rostro que le intrigaba. Sus facciones no indicaban nada bueno y menos el hecho de que aquel felino le recordara tanto a Mistah.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogó Uyama.

-Disculpa por ser tan brusco- exclamó con sarcasmo el misterioso león –Me llamó Dejarhi y quizá tenga información que pueda ayudarte-

-No sé quién seas pero sé que no tienes algo que nos interese- respondió ella observando su grotesca sonrisa.

-No, no a Simba o a su manda… si no a ti-

-Basta, ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- interrogaba Uyama comenzándose a acercar, retando a Dejarhi.

-Digamos que vi todo su espectáculo cuando se encontraron con Mistah-

-¿Nos estabas espiando?-

-Solo al inicio pero al ver esos grandes ojos azules que tienes no puedo evitar pensar en Zuri-

-¡¿Zuri?!- Uyama saltó encima de él aprisionándolo pero éste no parecía preocupado por la situación, al contrario, parecía que esperaba ese tipo de reacción – ¿Cómo es que la conoces? ¡Dímelo!-

-Creí que no tenía información valiosa para ti- bromeo Dejarhi con una carcajada pero poco le duró cuando sintió una pata aprisionando su cuello y cortándole la respiración.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?- arrastró con preocupación mezclada con odio.

-Sé dónde se encuentra…- dijo con voz baja a causa de la falta de aire –Y no solo ella. También tu otra hija-

Uyama abrió los ojos como nunca y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, cayendo sobre el rostro de Dejarhi.

-Si les hiciste algo juro que…-

-Descuida, están a salvo. No hay truco en esto-

Uyama seguía sin estar segura _. ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Por qué jugaba de aquella manera? ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Por qué mostrar interés en reunirlas? ¿Quién era para meterse en sus asuntos?_

-Si esto es una broma o una trampa olvidaré lo que sé de misericordia y piedad y haré que te arrepientas- finalizó ella entre dientes pues estos se mostraban frente al rosto del león para luego apartarse de encima para que pudiera levantarse.

-Tranquilízate que no hay trampa en esto. Lo que busco llegará al final. Ahora sígueme-

Uyama no entendió que quiso decir con eso pero se detuvo a averiguarlo. Esperaba a que sus palabras fueran ciertas y pudiera reunirse con sus hijas. En ningún momento del trayecto le quitó los ojos de encima. Si mentía lo pagaría caro y no estaría Simba para detenerla.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos, que parecieron horas y no llegaban a ninguna parte.

Quizá no habían caminado mucho pero los nervios a flor de piel le nublaban la razón.

Uyama seguía observando a Dejarhi quien le ganaba por unos pasos, no podía verle el rostro y ese simple detalle le preocupaba.

No supo porque pero por un segundo esa forma de actuar le recordaban a otro león, quien le quitó algo preciado pero al mismo tiempo trajo algo hermoso.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina pero pudo disimularlo.

Dejarhi frenó de pronto.

-¿Cuánto falta? Es mejor que no andes con rodeos…-

-Si te callaras ya lo sabrías- le interrumpió y al inicio esto le molestó a la felina pero sin saber porque le hacía caso, guardó silencio y al poco tiempo escuchó dos voces, voces jóvenes.

El labio inferior de Uyama tembló al reconocer el sonido.

-Están detrás de estos arbustos- dijo el macho señalando con la cabeza.

Uyama no se detuvo ni a mirarlo por última vez. Atravesó los arbusto e incluso siendo una leona adulta, la hierba lograba cubrirle todo el cuerpo. Ese tipo de vegetación nunca la había visto pero en su mente nunca surgieron estos detalles. Iba directo al origen del sonido con la mirada perdida y no le importó pincharse con algunas espinas, inclusive cuando las piso.

Cuando salió de la vegetación, sus ojos se inundaron al verlas; sus dos hijas estaban una frente a la otra discutiendo hasta que al llamarlas ellas voltearon en su dirección. Tiifu tuvo una reacción similar a la suya y sin dudarlo corrió hasta su madre.

-¡Mamá!- gritó de alegría Tiifu hasta impactar con el pecho de su madre quien la recibió con un fuerte agarre de su pata derecha apenas la tocó. El rostro de Uyama se paseaba por toda la cara de la cachorra inclusive regalándole unos cortos pero afectivos lengüetazos. Tiifu plasmó una sonrisa dejándose mimar por su madre.

Ninguna fue consciente de que su segunda hija y hermana se mantuvo en su sitio, sentada.

-Te extrañé demasiado- agregó Tiifu frotándose contra el pecho de Uyama.

-Y yo a ustedes- fue ahí cuando ella abrió un ojo para buscar a Zuri, encontrándola a unos pasos de distancia.

-Lamento mucho que nos hayamos ido así como así pero por favor no te enojes, puedo explicarlo todo…- trataba de defenderse de inevitables reclamos y regaños, cuando se separó para poder verla a los ojos.

-Basta, Tiifu. Estoy muy enojada con ustedes por actuar de esa manera pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Lo único importante ahora es que estén a salvo- detuvo a su hija para mirar a su segunda hija y caminar hasta ella.

-No te salvaras de un abrazo de tu madre- le dijo Uyama con una sonrisa aprisionando a Zuri en un abrazo – Me alegro que estés bien, querida-

Pero Zuri no contestó. Uyama no lo notó pero Tiifu a un lado pudo ver como su hermana giraba el rostro a un lado sin corresponder el abrazo. No se le veía feliz y eso le provocó un hueco en el corazón. Era su madre, el orgullo no iba con ella cuando se traba de Uyama. Podía ser indiferente a todos pero nunca lo había sido con ella. La obsesión de Zuri aumentaba.

-Hay algo que tengo que saber- susurró Zuri a la altura del oído de Uyama. Ésta se separó para verla. De todos los recibimientos esperados, ese era el que menos esperaba.

-¿Estas bien, Zuri?- preguntó su madre al notar su actitud.

-No lo estoy-

-Zuri, por favor. No necesitas saberlo- intentaba hacer rectificar a su hermana y por su parte Uyama no entendía a que se referían.

-No dirías eso si estuvieras en mi piel-

-Acabo de llegar y ya están discutiendo. ¿Qué pasa aquí?- (Uyama)

-Ocurre que desde que empecé este estúpido viaje he descubierto que hay algo malo en mí, cosas no encajan ¡y parece que soy una maldita decepción para la familia!-

-Zuri, nada de eso es verdad, ¿Qué te hiso pensar eso?- Uyama no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Zuri le estaba gritando y tenía ideas erróneas de ella misma. Su hija nunca había actuado así.

-Conocimos a Tojo- le respondió firme y la cara de Uyama cambio totalmente –Me dijo que era amigo de la familia pero que nunca escuchó ni una palabra sobre mí. ¿Acaso se avergüenzan de mí? ¿Me ocultaron al resto todo ese tiempo?-

Uyama quedó boquiabierta y todo el ánimo que tenía se le venía al suelo. Había sido el fervor del momento que no se habían dado cuenta de las heridas que portaba su madre en el pelaje, fue hasta que se volvió seria cuando lo notaron y parecieron resaltar.

-¿Conocieron Tojo?-

-Así es y me dijo que buscara la verdad- los ojos de Zuri se humedecieron y amenazaban con soltar las primeras lágrimas – Ahora exijo saberla, ¿Quién soy?-

Uyama la observó a los ojos por segundos y examinaba cada rasgo de ella; sus ojos humedecidos, el ligero temblar en su labio inferior y su pelaje descuidado. Estaba arrinconada, sabía que una día abría que comentárselo pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Y bien?- Zuri exigía una respuesta… y la tendría.

Su madre tomo una gran bocanada de aire. No era un tema fácil de hablar.

-Sí, hay cosas que te hemos ocultado. Tu padre lo hiso y yo igual. No es fácil de decirlo pero eres importantes para nosotros y tenías que enterarte algún día… - Prosiguió Uyama mientras Tiifu se acercaba –

 _(Relato de Uyama)_

 _Quizá no recuerdan mucho de nuestra vida antes de Prindelands, en nuestra manada. Tal vez sí recuerdan a su padre pero seguramente no todo lo que vivimos… Seih y yo éramos líderes de nuestra manada, nos iba bien. Teníamos amigos leales, prosperamos y no había problemas a la vista. Nuestra felicidad se hiso mayor cuando recibimos a nuestra primera hija; una cachorra hermosa con el fino pelaje y los ojos de su padre, ¿Qué podría ser mejor?_

 _Lamentablemente de un día a otro las cosas comenzaron a venirse abajo. Un día llego un león mal herido, nos dijo que la "oscuridad" se estaba apoderando de las tierras, de cada manada, cada reino, chico o grande… Tal vez nuestro error fue el no tomar enserio esas advertencias pues, con Tiifu aun siendo una recién nacida, vino el primer ataque… Aquel moribundo león lo describió como "Oscuridad" pero no se acercó ni por cerca… La oscuridad se extingue con la luz pero a él nada lo detenía. La marca en su rostro le daba el nombre… Scar._

 _Con el tumulto me separé de su padre, mientras nuestra manda se enfrentaba a la suya, ganábamos en número pero no era suficiente. Yo tenía a la pequeña Tiifu en mi boca y no podía enfrentarme a ellos, corría el riesgo de que ella saliera herida. Después encontré el escondite perfecto, la grieta de una gran roca._

 _Me aleje del lugar, para distraer a los leones. Me enfrenté a algunos y por suerte pude retenerlos, tenía el miedo de no encontrar a tu padre pues sin él sabía que estaríamos perdidos, pero a la vez me aliviaba saber que Tiifu estaría a salvo._

 _Lo siguiente, marcó un antes y un después… mis atacantes se alejaron de mí tan pronto llegó él. No entendí que ocurría hasta que luego de arrojarme una y otra vez al suelo fui consciente de la realidad. Protegía mi hija pero al hacerlo me descuide yo. Me había alejado lo suficiente como para que alguien nos escuchara… Estaba débil, apenas podía respirar y sentía un enorme peso encima de mí._

 _Las palabras de Scar fueron: "Si no encuentro un hijo digno, tú me lo darás" y luego de eso… nada. Me desmaye pero el daño estaba hecho. Fue tu padre quien me despertó a la mañana siguiente, me halló en el mismo sitio donde sucedió. Me dijo que pudo apartar a los seguidores de Scar pero él se fue después de tiempo, como si hubiera perdido el interés. Entonces le conté lo sucedido. Tiifu estaba a salvo, perdimos a unos pero tratamos de reponernos._

 _Seih estuvo deprimido durante meses, sintió que me había fallado, se lamentaba el no haber estado ahí y descuidarme pero siempre le decía que no fue su culpa. Habíamos salvado a Tiifu y era lo importante. Yo vivía con el miedo de que Scar regresara pues sus palabras no eran prometedoras._

 _Después de la tormenta viene la calma y nació Zuri. No mentiré, no me sentía bien por lo que paso pero cuando naciste todo cambio. El verte sobre mis patas, tan pequeña y frágil, tan hermosa y perfecta me dijo que todo estaba bien. Eras mi hija, yo te di la vida y no por ello te rechazaría. No me importó Scar, lo importante eras tú. Al ver mis ojos en ti me di cuenta de que no había maldad en ese pequeño ser. Al igual que Tiifu, estabas destinada a algo grande y estaba orgullosa de ambas. Seih alejó también su tristeza al conocerte, ahora eran un equipo. Solo él y mis dos hermosas hijas. Nunca se separaba de ustedes y las crio con amor._

 _Creímos que todo había quedado en el pasado pero no… Llegó el segundo ataque. Scar había vuelto por lo inició. Esta vez nos quitó algo apreciado por todos. Logré ocultar a las cachorras._

 _"¡No te llevarás a Zuri!" le advertí cuando lo tuve enfrente pero Seih le saltó encima y así comenzando una batalla a muerte donde el vencedor fue Scar. Le gustó vernos sufriendo, nuestro líder estaba derrotado igual que la mayoría de las leonas. Se rió de mí reduciéndome a nada._

 _"Su castigo será el estar muertas en vida" dijo alejándose. Tuvo razón, luego de ese día sentía que algo murió con Seih. El dolor me asfixiaba pero dos caritas me impulsaban adelante. Lucharía por las leonas y por mis hijas. Así llegamos semanas más tarde a Pridelands en busca de ayuda pero al escuchar que ese fue el antiguo reino de Scar y que él había muerto decidimos guardar silencio, nunca se lo contamos a Simba pues si le decíamos que cargábamos un hijo de Scar podrían rechazarnos._

 _(Fin de relato)_

-Lamento haberte ocultado la verdad pero a veces la verdad duele más que la mentira y no quería que ninguna de mis hijas sufriera, no si podía evitarlo- finalizó Uyama con la mirada al suelo.

Zuri se levantó y colocó una pata detrás retrocediendo lentamente.

-Seih… ¿Seih no era mi padre? – La leona de ojo trises miraba atenta a su madre sin quitar la vista. Sus pupilas temblaban y caminos de lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas -¿Soy hija de Scar?-

-Zuri- Tiifu trató de frenar sus intenciones al ver como retrocedía.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- apenas alcanza a escucharse su voz.

-No a profundidad pero sabía sí lo de Scar-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Eras en quien más confiaba-

-Sabía que podrías reaccionar mal- Tiifu trató de acercarse a ella.

-¡¿Y tú como reaccionarias si descubrieras que eres hija de un monstruo?!-

-Él lo era pero tú no- dijo Uyama también recortando la distancia –Eres mi hija y eso no va a cambiar-

-Pues para mí lo cambia todo. ¡Ustedes no son mi familia! ¡Confié y amé a un león que ni siquiera era mi padre!

-Zuri, tranquilízate- Uyama controló su tono de voz para no exaltarla más pero parecía ser en vano.

-¡No! ¡No más!- Terminó de decir para iniciar carrera al lado opuesto de Tiifu y Uyama.

-¡Espera!- trataron de detenerle con la voz pero sabían que no era suficiente y decidieron seguirla.

Zuri trataba de perderse entre los árboles tan solo al mirar a sus costados se encontraba con Tiifu y Uyama así que apretó el paso todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió. Para sorpresa de la leona adulta, Zuri ganó velocidad en ese terrno donde no era fácil correr pues había obstáculos por doquier; piedras, ramas, arbustos o raíces. Esto más aparte el repentino calor sofocante que comenzó a sentirse. Uyama giró su vista y descubrí que Zuri las había llevado a la boca del incendio. Pronto el fuego se extendió por todas partes.

Sus pulmones comenzaban a arder pero Zuri no bajaba el ritmo.

 _¿Desde cuándo Zuri tenía tanta condición?_ Eran muy limitadas las veces que la había visto correr. Seguramente era algo que había descubierto los días de su ausencia.

A pesar de ser una leona adulta, su hija le estaba dejando atrás pero no por ello se rendiría. Era Zuri, su hija a quien había criado, ella, no Scar. Era su vida alejándose y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarla.

Esta vez logró acercarse más reduciendo la distancia. Tiifu no era tan veloz o resistente que ambas pero les seguía el paso.

Uyama no se detuvo ni cuando por accidente piso una brasa del suelo, solo pudo soltar un quejido.

Estaba cerca, a punto de poder tomarla con su hocico, a escasos centímetros pero entonces escucharon un crujido ganándose la atención de todas.

Un enorme árbol a unos metros de distancias comenzaba a ceder y pronto les cortaría el camino. Su madre creyó que Zuri se detendría ante esto, que no habría salida pero entonces la joven leona comenzó a acelerar volviendo a crear distancia entre ambas.

-Zuri, ¿Qué haces?- le llamaba Uyama pero no había respuesta.

A segundos de caer, Zuri logró pasar por debajo dejando una cortina de fuego detrás de ella y por ende, a su madre y hermana.

Solo después de esto se detuvo, jadeante.

Tiifu llego segundos después con su madre y ambas pudieron observar a través de las llamas la silueta de la leona. Ellas las observaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos, imploraba por aire fresco.

-¡Zuri, regresa!- pedía desesperada la mayor. No había camino delante, el fuego era alto y se extendía por los costados solo con la opción de regresar por donde llegaron –Tratábamos de protegerte-

-Ahora veo porque se avergonzaban de mí. Soy un monstruo igual que Scar-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Tiifu para después toser con su madre, el fuego más aprisionaba y el calor era insoportable.

-Se acabó- respondió Zuri y fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de ella. Continuó corriendo a un destino desconocido.

-¡No!- Uyama inspeccionaba la zona buscando por donde atravesar pero no encontró nada.

-Madre, debemos regresar, es la única salida- sugerió Tiifu quedándose sin aire.

-Pero Zuri-

-No la abandonaremos, buscaremos otro camino- y de nuevo, el ataque de tos.

Uyama vio a su primogénita y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, si se quedaban ahí morirían. El mismo sentimiento de cuando falleció Seih la invadió… ahora otra parte de ella se iba.

Sin más remedio, regresaron por sus pasos esquivando y evadiendo el fuego de su alrededor.

Tiifu echó un vistazo hacia atrás, por donde había visto por última vez a su hermana y sin controlarse, derramó pesadas lágrimas de impotencia.

Su hermana se había ido.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, este era uno de los capítulos que esperaba escribir desde que inicie la historia. Era uno de los aspectos fuertes en lo que se iba a apoyar la misma.**

 **Al mismo tiempo se basa en una teoría que leí alguna vez y de ella me inspiré.**

 **Seguramente leeré y responderé sus comentarios a través de mi cuenta de youtube por ser un cap. que esperaba. Me quedaré con los mejores y espero poder sacar ese vídeo.**

 **Así que comenten!**

 **Youtube: Bako Jabes**

 **Wattpad: BakoJabes**

 **Deviantart: Bako_Jabes**

 **#LionsOverAll**


	56. La Caída de Mistah

Bien, ya estaba haciendo el vídeo que dije en el cap pasado; contesté dos o tres comentarios y guarde pero al continuar la grabación se detuvo inexplicablemente sin darme cuenta y no sé por cuánto tiempo seguí hablándole a la nada. No tengo ánimo de repetir todo lo que dije así que mejor recorreré algunos puntos y observaciones que me hicieron, al video que programé para el final de este fic.

De antemano, gracias a los que dejan comentarios positivos y de apoyo. Siempre los tomo en cuenta.

 **LA CAIDA DE MISTAH**

Simba corría de un lado a otro, en medio de ese mar de leones pero no encontraba a sus hijos. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo su preocupación crecía y su mente lo traicionaba dándole imágenes de lo peor.

Apartó las imágenes y decidió concentrarse en su tarea.

La mayoría de los presentes lo ignoraban pero algunos leones de Alba, en el calor del momento, se le lanzaban encima. Por suerte Simba estaba atento y pudo esquivar las agresiones sin detenerse.

Hubo otros casos donde algunos del clan de Zira se distraían a causa de la aparición en escena del rey. Pudieron reconocerlo de inmediato pero a causa de esta distracción, recibieron fuertes golpes de sus contrincantes.

Simba seguía su camino cuando un cuerpo pesado cayó sobre él, derribándolo de inmediato y mandándolo a rodar por el suelo.

El rey de Prindelands sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para apartar el mareo provocado por el golpe y para poder identificar a su agresor, quien se acercaba a paso calmado hasta él.

-De nuevo tú- dijo Simba entre dientes, colocándose de pie.

-Debo admitir que tú no eras mi objetivo principal pero al saber que eres hijo de Mufasa sí que cambió todo- respondió Mistah con interés, mientras desenfundaba de poco a poco sus garras.

-¿Qué ocurrió con las leonas?-

-No fueron rival para mí pero descuida que no solo me divertí con ellas- de nuevo, es sonrisa arrogante carente de humor.

Simba se agazapó listo para el ataque y en sus ojos ardí la rabia y la determinación.

Mistah vio este brillo de furia en sus ojos y acto seguido inspeccionó mejor al león, de arriba abajo y tomándose un poco más de tiempo en su melena rojiza. La imagen de un tercer león se le vino de inmediato a la mente.

-¿Cómo fui tan tonto…?- se dijo a sí mismo a lo que Simba no comprendió, solo lo miraba ir de un lado a otro – Ese rostro, ese pelaje… esa melena y evidentemente el Rugido de los Ancestros. A caso ese león… ¿cuál era su nombre?- Mistah fingió pensar pero ya que lo tenía bien grabado en la memoria – ¿Kion, cierto?

Simba se puso alerta y un gruñido nació en su garganta.

-Este león, ¿no será hijo tuyo, o si?-

-¿Por qué involucras a mi hijo en esto?-

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Todo esto es gracias a él y a sus acompañantes… Es la razón por la que estás aquí-

-No sabes lo que dices- amenazó Simba perdiendo el carácter digno de un rey.

-No necesito saberlo todo, mi objetivo está claro: Asesinarte y después ir por tu hijo para erradicar a la Guardia del León de una vez por todas-

Simba no esperó más, con un rugido se abalanzó contra Mistah quien lo recibió con las garras listas para el ataque. La batalla paso desapercibida entre las demás que se llevaban a cabo. No había tiempo para el error.

Era matar o morir y Simba no daría el brazo a torcer. No solo su vida dependía de ello si no la de sus hijos, la de su manada… su familia.

Mistah era un león viejo pero resistente. Fue hasta que Simba pudo comprobarlo personalmente, que descubrió como pudo hacerle frente a seis leonas. Tenía un cuerpo corpulento, a pesar de su edad. No era un simple león a quien tenía por adversario.

Aun así vio oportunidades. Su batalla con las leonas lo había dejado cansado y pudo notarlo con sus jadeos después de minutos de pelear. ¿Cómo podía Mistah hacerle frente después de eso?

Zarpas volando por el aire, impactándose en todos lados posibles con tal de provocar daño. Sus melenas servía como defensa pero no les protegía el rostro y parecía ser el lugar favorito de Mistah para atacar… pretendía dejarlo ciego.

Simba retrocedía, lo que ambos aprovecharon para llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Ahora lo comprendió, no podía vencerlo de frente. La técnica de Mistah era la fuerza bruta y era lo que le daba la ventaja. Simba tendría que derribarlo de otra manera y ver las piernas de Mistah adornadas con un leve temblor, le dieron la oportunidad. Ahora sabía dónde atacar.

Mistah no lo dejo terminar sus pensamientos cuando se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad, soltando el rugido más fuerte que pudo.

Simba ya no lo recibiría de frente. A segundos del impacto, el rey de Pridelands, giró sobre su costado derecho esquivando el ataque y aprovechando su posición para hacer un corte profundo en la pata trasera izquierda de Mistah. Inmediatamente este se quejó de dolor y tan pronto apoyó la pata afectada en el suelo, la retrajo pues no podía soportar su peso con ella.

-¡Eres un maldito!- soltó al viento Mistah corriendo como pudo hacia él, pero debido a su nueva herida era más lento.

-Los leones olvidamos todo cuando se trata de pelear…- Simba esquivó otro zarpazo- Nos lanzamos al ataque sin pensar y eso lo que nos provoca la derrota- Simba hiso un movimiento evasivo y atinó otro corte, ahora en la pata derecha.

-¡¿Crees que tus juegos estúpidos funcionaran?! ¡Soy el león más fuerte de las tierras, soy superior a ti! – Mistah logró apoyarse en todas sus patas pero al tratar de dar el primer paso, su zona inferior volvió al suelo solo permaneciendo de pie con las patas delanteras.

-Yo no te mande a tu posición actual- (Simba)

Mistah lo miro rápidamente, ahora el que no comprendía era él.

-No te conozco lo suficiente, es más, no sé ni quien eres pero alguien con ese tipo de intenciones, quien quiere acabar con la vida de un cachorro, merece estar donde tú estás ahora. Tu vida, las leonas que atacaste, el haberte cruzado en el camino de mi familia… ¡fue lo que te mando al suelo!- agregó Simba para terminar dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Mistah con su pata.

Pero su rostro ni tocó el suelo, en su lugar fueron unas gotas de sangre lo que vio humedecer la tierra. Estaba a centímetros de ella y sus patas delanteras soportaban todo su peso. En ese punto era grande el esfuerzo pues su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar.

 _¡¿Qué sucede?!_ Se interrogó Mistah a sí mismo en su mente. _¡Yo no soy así de débil! ¡¿Qué pasa?!_

Poco a poco sintió como si las fuerzas lo abandonaran. Nunca le había sucedido eso, ¿Por qué ahora?

Su rostro bajo, encarando a la tierra, con los ojos bien abiertos y una rio de sangre en la nariz. Por primera vez no se sentía dueño de su cuerpo.

-Todo terminó, Mistah- dijo una voz… diferente a la de Simba.

No tardó en reconocerla pero… ¡Era imposible! Levantó levemente la mirada y en un destello, Simba había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un león parecido a él, bastante maduro y con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-No… ¡No! ¡Tú estás muerto!- se quejó Mistah mientras aquel león se acercaba hasta él y derribándolo de espaldas, quedando encima suyo –Mu…Mufasa –articuló desde lo bajo.

El antiguo rey no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente lo miraba dejando que el miedo consumiera a Mistah… y tenía sus razones. La escena lo devolvió años antes, cuando Scar aún era líder de la Guardia del León y decidió atacar a Mufasa y a su grupo de resistencia. Había sido una batalla dura, se perdieron vidas pero la sensación era la misma. Mistah recordó como Scar fue vencido y Mufasa, envuelto en sangre y herido, se acercó a Mistah sometiéndolo contra el suelo. Fue la única vez que sintió que su vida terminaba… Ahora la escena se repetía, el sabio león de vuelta sobre él. Le había perdonado la vida pero ¿Por qué lo volvería a hacer?

Su habilidad parecía abandonarlo con tan solo ver esos ojos.

-Mufasa, no me mates- imploró por primera vez en su vida.

-No soy como mi padre – escuchó de él pero su voz cambiaba nuevamente, así como su silueta. Lentamente se desvaneció hasta dar de nuevo con su hijo y sucesor – Me costó años entenderlo y aceptarlo-

 _¿Qué había pasado? ¿Su mente le había jugado una treta?_ Se preguntó Mistah desconcertado. ¿Acaso ese león? ¿Ese tal Simba podría ser como su padre? Cuando Mistah se enteró de la muerte de Mufasa creyó que el camino estaba despejado. Mufasa fue el único que conoció que lograba lo que se proponía, era un león intimidante, a sus ojos, y uno difícil de vencer pero ahora con quien tenía enfrente ¿podría repetirse? ¿Ser igual de hábil que su padre?

-Pero tú solo eres un viejo decrepito- agregó Simba, viendo como por primera vez desde que comenzaron, Mistah parecía rendirse con la mirada. No supo descifrarla, quizá vio miedo, angustia o terror. Fuera lo que fuera, ayudó a que el hijo de Mufasa retomara el ánimo y el control de la situación- No eres más que un cobarde-

Mistah no dijo nada. No se explicaba cómo era posible pero esas eran las mismas palabras que le había dedicado Mufasa aquella vez. Sin remedio, cerró los ojos dejando su vida al destino. De un momento se sintió el león más débil y vulnerable que existía.

Se sorprendió al sentir como desaparecía el peso encima de suyo, causando que abriera de vuelta los ojos.

Simba se había retirado dando unos pasos lejos de él. Justo en ese momento llegaban dos leonas, de las cuales Mistah no supo de donde salieron, acercándose al rey para ver su estado.

Mistah tardó minutos en reaccionar hasta que por fin, lentamente, se puso de pie, a pesar de sentir como si las patas traseras le fueran a fallar en cualquier momento.

-Lárgate- escuchó las palabras penetrantes de Simba dirigiéndolas hacía él –Regresa de donde hayas salido. Haz amenazado a mi hijo y te he perdonado la vida… pero si te vuelvo a ver…-

Terminó de castigar el rey de Pridelands, de espaldas a él. Las únicas que le dirigían miradas poco amistosas eran las dos hembras a sus costados.

Mistah no refunfuñó. No le quedó de otra que apartarse. Dio media vuelta, con duda pero a la vez impactado, aún no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Puede que Simba ni cuenta se diera pero Mistah lo había sentido tan vivido. Cojeando, con el orgullo destrozado y sintiéndose el león más perdedor de las tierras, se alejó de ellos.

-No debiste dejarlo ir- dijo una de las leonas de la manada, una de las que se habían enfrentado a Mistah anteriormente- Hay algo mal en él-

-Lo sé pero pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Fue como si de un momento a otro se hubiera convertido en alguien más-

-¿Crees que en verdad se retiré? ¿Qué no volverá a causar daño?- cuestionó la segunda leona a un costado.

Simba dudó unos segundos. ¿Había sido correcta su decisión?

-Después de esto, más vale que le haya quedado claro- respondió Simba comenzando a caminar, aún tenían asuntos pendientes con sus hijos.

Ambas leonas lo siguieron de cerca.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle frente?- preguntó la primera leona, pues ella misma había sido testigo de la fuerza de Mistah.

-En realidad yo no hice nada. Pude herirlo pero eso no fue lo determinante-

-Qué extraño- fue lo único que pudo atinar, buscando una explicación lógica.

-Lo que a mí me extraña es que me haya llamado como mi padre. Sabía quién era yo pero… ¿Por qué me llamó así?- dijo Simba sin comprender, mirando al suelo.

No hubo respuesta, pues nadie la tenía. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue apartar ese tema a un lado y volver a concentrarse en su tarea primordial.

* * *

Kion se aventuró a adentrarse en la batalla, esquivando los cuerpos que en ocasiones caían hacía él.

Comenzaba a faltar el aliento y regularmente sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. El ambiente era pesado y el cielo no ayudaba a mejorarlo.

En medio de su carrera comenzó a sentir un fuerte punzar en su cabeza pero aun así no se detenía. Apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula por el dolor auqneu si se sinceraba era el menor de sus malestares.

Carcajadas adornadas de eco llenaban su mente y sabía bien a quien pertenecían. Scar estaba jugando con él de nuevo, aunque era la primera vez que lo sentía tan real estando despierto.

Scar sabía las intenciones de Kion y se burlaba.

El miedo se apoderaba de nuevo de él.

Kion se detuvo bruscamente sobre una colina. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la realidad, la sangre derramándose y el odio tomando forma física. No fue consciente cuando comenzó a sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

 _¿Crees que detendrás esto?_ Le castigó su mente, aunque a esas alturas dudaba si aún era dueño de ella.

 _-Debo intentarlo_ \- susurró Kion en respuesta a Scar.

 _Tú tienes un destino… y es comenzar lo que inicié._ Obtuvo de vuelta.

En ese momento algo llamó su atención. Giró a su flanco izquierdo y apareciendo en escena vio a su hermana, a Vitani y a ese león… Kovu.

-Kiara- le llamó Kion apartando por un segundo el mal trago y esbozando una sonrisa pero la felicidad no le duró lo suficiente.

-Kion, estás bien- contestó Kiara pero su hermano no le prestó atención luego de eso.

Kovu se llevó todos sus sentidos al voltear hacia él. Su rostro poseía una marca familiar… más de lo que creería.

 _La marca de Scar._

Kion sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Ese león, el cual los trajo hasta aquí, el que tanto defendió Kiara tenía la marca de Scar. Escuchó claramente las carcajadas de este y su cara se plasmaba en la del joven león.

-No me había equivocado contigo- soltó Kion apenas audible para los nuevos presentes.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó su hermana al ver como su semblante cambio tan drásticamente.

-Kiara, aléjate- ordenó Kion acercándose a Kovu.

-¡No, Kion! Todos buscamos lo mismo-

-Lo protegiste pero todo es un engaño, te ha mentido, a todos nos engañó y yo estaba en lo correcto- Vitani y Kiara se pusieron alertas pero Kovu ni siquiera se movió. No retrocedería ante él.

-Ya hablamos de esto, ¿Por qué insistes?-

-¡Tiene la marca de Scar!-

Kiara volteo a ver a Kovu un momento, quien se mostraba serio, no mostraba angustia alguna. Sus ojos se conectaron y con eso bastó para mantener su opinión respecto a Kovu.

Con asombro, Kion vio como Kiara se interponía en medio de su camino, frente a Kovu para segundos después Vitani hacer lo mismo defendiendo a su hermano.

-No le harás daño… yo sé quién es realmente- protegió Kiara haciendo que Kion se detuviera.

-Eso dijo Dilla. Tú y él lo defienden pero… he visto a Scar a los ojos y veo lo mismo en los de él- respondió Kion señalando con la cabeza a Kovu.

Kiara observó detenidamente a su hermano. ¿Qué le sucedía? Kion no era así. El viaje había afectado a todos de diferentes maneras. Un destello en los ojos de Kion preocupó a Kiara… No reconocí al león que tenía delante de ella.

-Pasaras por mí antes que tocar a mi hermano- retó Vitani pero fue detenida rápidamente por Kovu quien se habría paso, entre su hermana y Kira para quedar delante de ellas.

-Basta. Si él tiene una idea errónea sobre mí… Lo arreglaremos de una vez por todas-

Kion y Kovu se tenían uno delante del otro.

Sus miradas castigaban y sus entrecejos se arrugaban.

Terminarían con sus problemas en ese momento.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, el cap de hoy.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir así que hasta la siguiente.**

 **Youtube: Bako Jabes**

 **Wattpad: BakoJabes**

 **Deviantart: Bako_Jabes**

 **#LionsOverAll**


	57. El Rugido de los Ancestros

Este es un cap largo, así que aconsejo ponerse cómodos y desconectarse del mundo real por un momento.

 **EL RUGIDO DE LOS ANCESTROS**

Kovu y Kion se retaban con la mirada, ambos en silencio.

Kiara y Vitani temían por lo que tramaran sus hermanos pero ninguno de los cuatro fue consciente de que un quinto león los observaba a la distancia y en su boca plasmaba una desagradable sonrisa.

Los ojos de Nak brillaron ante las miles de imágenes que aparecían en su mente. Si todo salía como estaba deduciendo, ya no tendría que intervenir por mucho que deseara rajarle el cuello a su "líder".

Tres leones más se sumaron cuando llegaron detrás de Nak.

-¿Atacamos ahora que están juntos?- preguntó el joven león a su derecha, miembro del grupo.

-No, esto es más interesante- respondió Nak sin despegar la vista de la escena.

Sus tres compañeros intercambiaron miradas.

-No sé quién sea ese pero al parecer no somos los únicos con intenciones de hacerle daño a Kovu. Esto puede ser beneficioso para todos-

El resto no tuvo más opción que permanecer en su lugar hasta recibir nuevas órdenes. Al igual que su líder, contemplaron como se desarrolla la situación. A su distancia no podían escuchar lo que hablaban pero su lenguaje corporal transmitía más.

* * *

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy la amenaza?- cuestionó Kovu a centímetros de Kion.

-Creí estar equivocado contigo pero mírate; llevas la marca de Scar en la piel. Ponte en mi lugar y dime qué harías-

-Scar no es mi padre, ni soy seguidor suyo. Sigues estando equivocado-

-Mi hermana está contigo, no correré el riesgo-

Vitani no pudo evitar tragar grueso al verlos encarados. No estaban llegando a alguna parte, solo desperdiciando el tiempo.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede a tu hermano?- le cuestionó a Kiara.

-Ni siquiera sé si es mi hermano- le dolió decirlo pero era verdad. Nunca vio actuar de aquella manera en el reino.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo al mismo tiempo en que Kion y Kovu levantaron la zarpar dispuestos a atacar. Kion dio la pauta pero al ver este acto, en defensa, Kovu hizo lo mismo.

-¡No!- gritó Vitani tomándola por sorpresa aquella reacción y a lo lejos Nak sonreía de plena satisfacción.

A escasos centímetros de llegar al contacto, un cuerpo empujó a Kovu a un lado salvándolo del golpe de Kion y recibiéndolo en su lugar.

La salvadora de Kovu cayó de inmediato al suelo y tan pronto escucharon su impacto contra el mismo, los jóvenes leones quedaron congelados, más Kion, que aun con la zarpa colgando, vio a su hermana inconsciente por el golpe y en su pelaje quedaba la prueba del error que acababa de cometer.

La mente de Kion quedó en banco… sus ojos se abrían a más no poder e inmediatamente estos se llenaron de pesadas lágrimas, resbalando libremente por sus mejillas.

Kovu tampoco entendía que acababa de pasar. Parpadeó varias veces para regresar a la realidad, encontrándose con Kiara en el suelo, en su rostro se sumaba otro golpe más y luego de unos segundos notó que un rastro de sangre se asomaba por su boca.

Su pecho subió y bajó rápidamente y sintió su sangre hervir.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- le gritó Kovu levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la víctima.

-Yo… yo no quería…- de la nada Kion sintió un nuevo cambio en su interior. Era como si Scar lo hubiera dejado solo un momento, únicamente para que fuera consciente del mal que había hecho- Kiara –

Le llamó al no tener excusa, ni había porque tenerlas… Lastimó a alguien que amaba, cegado y controlado por Scar.

Trató de acercase a su hermana para ver su estado mientras que más y más lágrimas se derramaban. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y sus patas daban pasos inseguros. Estaba en shock.

-¡No te acercaras más a ella!- amenazó Kovu colocándose en medio de su camino.

-Kovu… no, déjalo-

La voz de Kiara sorprendió a todos. Ella abría los ojos a la par que su hermano, Kovu y Vitani reducían la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Kiara, estas bien?- le preguntó Vitani ya cerca.

Kion sintió un enorme alivio de verla despierta y tratando de levantarse, obteniendo ayuda de Kovu para lograr su cometido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- era la pregunta que más sonaba en la mente atormentada de Kion y la que soltó primero –Yo no quería hacerte daño, yo iba a…-

-Kion, basta- le detuvo Kiara. Con su pata derecha se limpió parte del hocico para apartar la sangre y la acumulada dentro la escupió. Permanecía sentada y con los ojos entreabiertos- Por favor reacciona, este no eres tú. Defendí a Kovu porque era lo correcto… haría lo mismo por Vitani. No son el enemigo, son nuestra familia, todos ellos lo son… -agregó Kiara señalando a los desterrados de su alrededor –Solo están asustados igual que nosotros, siguiendo por miedo a Zira. Recuerda por lo que venimos-

Kion suspiró tratando de calmar su llanto, se sentía horrible. Se había hecho la víctima con el asunto de Scar pero nunca se paró a pensar todo lo que vivió y sintió Kiara en su ausencia. Ahora se autodenominaba el peor hermano del mundo.

No supo cuánto estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos y castigos mentales hacia él mismo, hasta que en su vista hacia la tierra se atravesaron las patas de Kiara. Por ende, levantó el rostro encontrándose con ella y aquellos ojos calcados a los de su padre.

-Lo lamento…- alcanzó a articular consumido por los nervios, lo cual fue difícil. Fue como si hubiera perdido el habla. Volvió a bajar la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las próximas lágrimas.

Kiara aprovechó esto para ir hacia él y estrecharlo en un cálido y desgarrador abrazo, lo que evidentemente tomó a Kion de sorpresa pues Kiara no se caracterizaba por dar ese tipo de muestras de afecto, pero a pesar de ello no se apartó o deshizo el agarre, al contrario, simplemente se dejó llevar sintiendo el contacto de su hermana. Las veces que los tres hermanos se abrazaban eran muy contadas, siempre había preferido no hacerlo por vergüenza o incomodidad pero este no era el caso…

Incluso a Kovu le extrañó el gesto. Si Kiara no abrazaba a sus hermanos, menos lo hacia él.

-Necesito que me apoyes- le susurró Kiara mientras seguía abrazado a él.

Por fin Kion se apartó para verla a la cara. Trató de plasmar una sonrisa pero no se sentía capaz, no al verla en su estado actual.

-Lo… lo haré- respondió Kion recobrando la postura.

Mientras que su confianza se estabilizaba, la paciencia de otro león caía a ritmo acelerado.

Nak no lo soportó más, creyó estar en la razón cuando Kiara recibió el golpe de aquel león pero el verlos "reconciliados" le destruyó los planes.

-¡Suficiente! – Nak dio media vuelta para hablarles a sus compañeros que esperaban impacientes – Atacaremos. Vayan por esos malditos cachorros… yo me encargaré de Kovu-

-Tenemos que llegar hasta Esbe y Zira. Ellos son el corazón de este desastre- dijo Kiara, sonando más como una orden.

-Bien- respondió Kion secamente.

A Vitani le llamó la atención un sonido proveniente de atrás de ellos. Al girar la cabeza se llevó una terrible sorpresa… los problemas apenas comenzaban.

-Esto no ha acabado- advirtió preocupada.

Los presentes vieron hacia su dirección y a la distancia, cuatro leones se acercaban derrochando hostilidad. Nak al frente fue lo que les devolvió el ánimo al suelo.

-No ellos- pronunció Kovu acercándose a sus amigos con el fin de protegerlos. Incluso Kion se sorprendió al ver este acto.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Kion a su hermana para ponerse al tanto.

-No fue Kovu el que me hizo esto, como pensabas. Fue Nak- respondió sin mirar a su hermano, pues su entrecejo arrugado iba en contra del susodicho. Kion no tardó en identificar quien era ese tal Nak pues se hacía sobresalir del resto.

Kion por reflejo clavó las garras en la tierra.

-Me alegra verlos reunidos…- dijo Nak con sarcasmo unas vez llegado al grupo - ¿Pero dónde está el otro? Tu hermano, ¿cierto?-

Kiara se negó a contestar a lo que Nak se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, si quieren evitarse la charla podemos comenzar con lo inevitable – los dos grupos de cuatro leones esperaban el momento de actuar – Vitani, lamento que te hayas involucrado con esta escoria. Tenías potencial y lo desperdiciaste – agregó Nak con falsa indignación pero una vez más obtuvo silencio.

Fue Kovu quien apretó los dientes por cómo se dirigía a su hermana. Varias veces había visto como le hablaba a Vitani de maneras bastante extrañas.

-¿Quieres problemas?... Los tendrás- dijo Kovu lanzándose contra Nak, quien sonreía victorioso. La rivalidad de ambos llevaba años. Ya habían tenido confrontaciones antes pero nunca a muerte.

Hoy se decidía quien merecía el verdadero lugar de líder.

El resto del grupo de Nak se abalanzó contra Vitani, Kiara y Kion.

Vitani hizo gama de sus habilidades que aprendió desde la niñez para aprovecharlas en esa situación. Dientes iban tras su rastro pero lograba esquivarlos, devolviendo zarpazos que en ocasiones le costó atinar.

Solo quedaban cuatro leones: los de Pridelands y los del clan de Zira. Era una batalla uno contra uno pero inmediatamente Kion se colocó frente a Kiara para protegerla.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Kiara sus intenciones.

-No volveré a equivocarme y dejarte pelear en tu condición sería otro error más- contestó Kion encarando a los dos leones que venían hacia ellos.

-No podrás tú solo- Kiara trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. Dejarlo hacer eso era peligroso y temía por su seguridad.

Kion relajó el cuerpo delante de Kiara para luego voltear topándose con su rostro preocupado.

-¿Recuerdas como arriesgue la vida para salvar a Tiifu? Es algo que volvería a hacer por cualquiera de ustedes… y más por ti que eres mi hermana-

-Kion…- arrastró la leona pero él no esperó más y giró para hacerle frente a sus atacantes los cuales aprovechaban cualquier descuido para morderlo… desde la espalda hasta las patas, eran afectadas por los colmillos que se le clavaban en la piel.

De reojo vio como Kiara retrocedía para ponerse a salvo. También logró divisar a Kovu y Vitani defendiéndose como podían. Por momentos creyó tener controlada la situación pero no le duraba el gusto… ¿A quién engañaba? Eran dos contra uno y por alguna razón, estos leones estaban entrenados pues sabían varias maniobras de ataque.

-Creí que alguien más te pondría en tu lugar…- dijo Nak arremetiendo contra Kovu. Era recibir y atacar pues ambos tenían un nivel de entrenamiento similar, las diferencias eran físicas. Nak era mayor pero más lento, Kovu era más ágil pero inexperto aún – Creí que Mistah lo haría… inclusive Zira pero eres una alimaña que no muere-

Ninguno se detenía ni un momento, no solo el dolor de los golpes y cortes era lo que les cansaba si no también el moverse de un lado a otro, saltando, corriendo y exigiendo un sobreesfuerzo a sus músculos.

-¿Y perderme de esto?- comentó Kovu tratando de provocar a Nak pues era conocido por su poca paciencia.

-Lo bueno de que nadie te aniquiló… ¡es que yo puedo hacerlo personalmente!- y una vez más impactaron sus cuerpos.

Eran leones jóvenes, apenas rozando la adolescencia pero peleaban como expertos… lo cual en parte tenía lógica pues una vida criado para matar lo respaldaba. Su desventaja es que era el mismo caso con Nak.

Por su parte Kion comenzaba a cansarse. Jadeaba por aire y sus heridas pulsaban. Cuando estaba por darse por vencido, lograba ver a Kiara de reojo. Era lo que lo ataba, no perdería si la vida de su familia estaba cerca.

Unas gotas rojas resbalaron por su barbilla y otras más se ahogaban en su boca. En su delirio, se comparó con Kiara… se imaginaba el cómo fue golpeada, seguramente lo más similar a esto. Él mismo la había golpeado en el rostro por accidente… Ahora tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la lengua. _¿Se lo merecía?_ Soltó su mente, mientras añoraba a Kiara, a Kopa… a su padre, su madre… toda la manada. Haber sobrevivido a Mistah, al quiebre emocional con sus hermanos, a lo vivido con Niho y Tojo, ¿para acabar así? ¿Asesinado por dos leones que ni conocía? Ajenos a su misión.

Se plantó firme para seguir peleando… La mirada borrosa y aparentemente un destino marcado.

No escuchó los gritos de su hermana.

Los dos leones contrincantes tensaron los músculos para saltar sobre él y terminar el trabajo pero ni pudieron separarse del suelo…

Un sonido los desconcertó y segundos más tarde una nube de polvo se levantó en medio de ellos y Kion. Este último, sintió una corriente de aire que le sacudió el mechón de su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos para evitar que el polvo cayera dentro de estos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exclamó uno de los leones y como respuesta obtuvo otra nube de polvo que les hizo retroceder.

-Si quieren a nuestro líder tendrán que pasar por nosotros- escucharon una voz y cuando voltearon a su dirección se encontraron una joven cheetah que inflaba el pecho en orgullo.

-¡Fuli!- gritó Kion alegre de ver a su amiga. El cómo llegó ahí ni siquiera le paso por la mente, sentía un gran alivio al verla ayudándolo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el segundo león extrañado de ver otra clase de felino en el lugar.

-¡Somos la Guardia de León!- contestó un tejón de la miel encima de un hipopótamo, el cual se dirigía a gran velocidad a ellos. Sin tener opción y por instinto, los leones retrocedieron para evitar el impacto.

-¡Chicos, son ustedes!- verlos juntos fue como un baño de agua fría que le devolvió la vida. Eran lo que necesitaba en ese momento aunque la "espina" de que no era lo correcto también lastimaba. Esa no era una misión como las que conocían, aquí en verdad se peligraba la vida.

El resto de la Guardia de León se agrupó junto a él, llegando Ono del cielo para posarse encima de Besthe una vez que Bunga bajó para ver a Kion.

-Me alegra verlos- (Kion)

-¿Estas bien?- Bunga lo examinaba de arriba abajo. Se veía terrible.

-Creo que llegamos tarde- comentó Besthe volteando hacia él pero manteniendo el cuerpo en dirección a los causantes del daño de su amigo.

En ese momento llegó Kiara para sumarse al grupo.

-Kion – manifestó la leona su preocupación colocando su pata encima de la de su hermano.

-Estoy bien… Y llegaron en el momento indicado- sonrió Kion levantando sus patas traseras y tratando de dar el primer paso pero sintió un leve mareo que casi hace que caiga al suelo. Fueron los rápidos reflejos de Fuli lo que impidió el impacto. La cheetah apoyó su cuerpo contra el de su amigo para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio.

-Kion, estas herido. Déjanos esto a nosotros… después de todo, somos un equipo, ¿no?- sugirió Fuli igual de asustada y preocupada que todos pero ella logró disfrazar muy bien sus emociones.

Pero Kion repudió la idea.

-No… Vean lo que nos hicieron. No dejaré que nadie más sufra- fue su única respuesta. Su mirada se dirigió a Kovu y Vitani; la leona apenas podía cubrirse de los golpes, ya no atacaba… solo recibía el daño. Kovu por su parte estaba sometido contra el suelo, bocabajo y Nak aplastaba su cabeza, cosa que había pasado desapercibido por Kiara hasta que siguió el camino de la mirada de su hermano.

-¡Kovu, no!- gritó Kiara aterrada.

-Kiara, tranquila- le calmó Kion –No más –el león se separó de sus amigos y familia para dirigirse hasta Kovu y quien parecía el líder de ese grupo de ataque. Se mantenía serio mientras que era seguido con la vista por los otros dos leones a los cuales se enfrentó. Esa actitud les confundió y por mera curiosidad decidieron no atacarlo. Querían ver que planeaba pues herido ya no era una amenaza… o eso creyeron.

Ver aparecer a Kion de la nada sorprendió a Nak.

-Apártate- ordenó el león de mechón rojizo.

-¿Qué?- soltó Nak, inclusive divertido- ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Deteniéndote. Debí hacerlo antes de esto pero…- no completó su oración, quizá por el cansancio o porque se dio cuenta que era irrelevante.

Los dos leones que observaban se cansaron de lo que veían y estaban dispuestos a atacar de vuelta pero fueron frenados por el nuevo león a cargo.

-¡Alto!- les indicó Nak – Quiero ver como planea matarme- agregó con falsa diversión.

Nak, confiado, se apartó de Kovu.

-Matarte no, solo detenerte. Si te asesino seré como él y todo sería en vano- Kion se acercó más- El miedo e inseguridad era lo que me lo impedía, era lo que me apartó de mi abuelo… pero no más. Ya no le temó-

-¿A "él"? ¿Temerle a quién? Haz perdido la cabeza-

-No, por fin lo veo claro…-

Nak estaba por terminar con Kion pero algo andaba mal. Bajo sus patas sintió el suelo vibrar, el cielo nublado comenzó a moverse de maneras extrañas y el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente.

-¿Acaso es?- preguntó Kiara al viento.

Fuli y el resto de la guardia intercalaba las miradas entre el cielo y la tierra. Kovu y Vitani aun conscientes no entendían que pasaba. Algunos leones adultos detuvieron sus ataques al sentir el movimiento bajo sus patas… y si no era eso, les llamó la atención la forma que estaban adquiriendo las nubes.

Nak comenzó a preocuparle lo que veía… ¿acaso Kion estaba provocando eso? ¡Era imposible!

Kion analizó bien el campo. Nak se había movido lejos de Kovu o Vitani dándole la oportunidad perfecta.

Una sensación de adrenalina bastante familiar le llenó el cuerpo y acumulando la poca energía que le quedaba soltó el Rugido de los Ancestros estremeciendo el lugar e impactándose contra Nak, que como podía, clavaba las garras a la tierra para no salir despedido.

Fuli y el resto de la Guardia estaba feliz de presenciar nuevamente aquella asombrosa habilidad pero… pudieron notar que esta vez era un poco diferente. Fue más prolongado y fuerte.

Todos los presentes, ambas manadas, observaron asombrados como un pequeño león fue capaz de ejecutar tal acción; emanar un potente rugido que sin más lanzó a Nak a metros de distancia para finalmente impactar un árbol, que para fortuna de él no estaba en llamas, y caer sobre un enorme arbusto debajo.

Nadie podía creer lo que habían visto.

Inmediatamente Kion lanzó una mirada a los cómplices de Nak, los cuales retrocedieron sin pensarlo.

Kovu se levantó como pudo para auxiliar a su hermana pasando de largo la que acababan de ver, ya habría tiempo para saber que fue aquello.

-Vitani, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kovu ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Tú lo estás?- contestó ella con otra pregunta regalándole una sonrisa. Se sentía libre de un enorme peso pues se alegraba de que Kion con esa habilidad estuviera de su lado.

Kiara se acercó hasta su hermano, que no se había movido de su lugar.

-Pudiste empezar con eso- bromeó Kiara dándole un leve golpe en el costado con su pata.

-No sabes por lo que he pasado… no fue fácil- contestó Kion cabizbajo.

Kiara estaba por dirigirle más palabras pero la voz a lo lejos de su padre les sorprendió. Simba se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos y exclamando sus nombres, esquivando a los demás leones.

-¿Acaso es papá?- Kion entrecerraba los ojos para enfocar mejor.

-Sí, vino con la manada- (Kiara)

-Pues deben irse- Escuchó la leona tomándola por sorpresa. El semblante de Kion se volvía serio.

-¿Qué?-

-Encuentren a Zira y Esbe-

-Pero tu rugido… Podríamos terminar con esto si lo usaras de nuevo- propuso la leona sin saber que las intenciones de Kion eran otras.

-No. Esto es asunto de Kovu y tuyo, ¿recuerdas? Mi padre solo los detendrá- Kion volteó para ella –Les daré tiempo- y terminó con una sonrisa.

Kiara quedó en blanco un momento, era verdad lo que decía. En su sueño estaban predestinados… solo Kovu y ella. Kovu llegaba a su lado y al parecer había escuchado las palabras de Kion. Ambos compartieron una mirada con duda.

-Confiemos en nosotros- le animó Kovu a lo que finalmente Kiara asintió con la cabeza y se dispusieron a correr en dirección opuesta a Simba.

Kion tomó todo el aire que pudo, acumulándolo en los pulmones… esto apenas comenzaba.

Simba se redujo la velocidad a solo limitarse a trotar cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia. En todo momento compartía la mirada con él y su hermana. Notaba una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro y era fácil de entenderlo… Kion se interponía entre Kiara y su padre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- una voz femenina le tomó por sorpresa, pues estaba concentrado en su nueva tarea. Al girar la cabeza a su costado se encontró con una felina de pelaje amarillento y unos grades ojos verdes.

-No puedo pedirles nada. No he sido el mejor líder… o el mejor león estas últimas semanas-

-¿Qué importa ser un líder o no? - contestó Besthe llegando a su otro costado.

\- Eres nuestro amigo- se unió Ono.

-Nuestra familia- puso de su parte Bunga.

Kion estaba conmovido. Había olvidado la sensación al poder estar al lado de sus amigos, quienes se apoyaban unos a los otros sin importar los problemas o malentendidos. Así como hay vacíos que llena la familia, hay otros que solo pueden ser llenados con la ayuda de los amigos.

El joven le dirigió una mirada a Fuli como esperando algo de ella.

-De acuerdo, podríamos ponernos cursis en este momento pero recuerdan que hay un asunto que atender- aludió Fuli, aunque Kion pudo ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas… lo que pudo ser producto de su imaginación y mareo.

-No es fácil ir en contra de un rey- (Besthe)

-Solo les daremos tiempo a Kiara y a Kovu-

Y finalmente, la distancia desapareció entre Simba y su hijo. El rey de Pridelands se encontró además con un bloqueo formado con la Guardia de León.

-Kion, estás a salvo- dijo Simba entre enojo y felicidad de ver a su hijo sano y salvo, a pesar de los diversos cortes que tenía en el cuerpo… Al igual que con Kiara y Kopa.

-Papá…- de la nada sintió picar los ojos. Tanto tiempo fuera, alejado de él, de su madre y de la manda y ahora estaba a centímetros. Quería saltar hacia él y abrazarlo como nunca pero no podía… no era momento ni lugar. Miradas de algunos curiosos aún se posaban sobre ellos… había llamado demasiado la atención.

-¿Por qué te separaste de Kiara?- Simba no pudo evitar preguntar. Quería a sus hijos juntos y ahora parecía que hacían todo los posible por separarse.

-Kiara tiene su propia misión… por la que estamos aquí.- Los ojos de Kion brillaban en impotencia y tristeza. En verdad quería sentir el cálido tacto de su padre… Llorar si era necesario, contarle lo vivido, el cómo conocieron a un amigo suyo de la infancia y como éste falleció. Quería pedirle perdón por todo y por nada…. Solo quería desahogarse.

Era demasiado para el propio carácter de Kion pero cualquier león en su posición, o en la de sus hermanos, estaría igual y lo comprendería todo sin poner excusas.

-Debemos confiar en Kiara…- agregó por último manteniéndose firme acompañado del resto de la Guardia.

Simba no comprendía que quería decir, nunca lo había visto así… ni a él ni a Kopa o Kiara. ¿Qué había sucedido durante su ausencia? No se pondría a adivinar, debía encontrar a sus hijos y salir con vida de ahí.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Esto se acaba (aunque a veces no lo parezca)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente**


	58. Palabras de Honor

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **Este capítulos el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora así que para algunos podría tornarse pesada la lectura. Recomiendo ponerse cómodos, traer algo de comer, beber o llevar el capítulo en días.**

 **Ahora, me he extendido de esa forma porque era NECESARIO. Lo que hago al planificar un cap es anotar los puntos que quiero meter en el mismo pero anteriormente me extendía en un punto que tenía que dividir la idea en dos o incluso en tres caps. A esta altura ya no puedo hacer eso, por lo cual he metido todo lo necesario en esta actualización. Así que si sigo así calculo que en dos capítulos más termina la historia (si es que no sale un imprevisto).**

 **En fin, a leer.**

 **PALABRAS DE HONOR**

Al centro de todo sobresalían dos leones, los cuales detuvieron su enfrentamiento para alzar la vista al cielo y contemplar con curiosidad y sorpresa las nubes y sus extrañas formas… Extrañas para el resto pero no para ellos. Les era más familiar de lo que creerían.

-El Rugido de los Ancestros…- articuló Zira sin bajar la mirada. _¿Acaso era posible lo que habían escuchado y visto? ¿Pero quién… quien era el nuevo poseedor de aquella habilidad?_ Su mente solo pensaba en Scar pero hasta ella misma sabía que era imposible.

-Kion… lo recuperó- se dijo a si mismo Esbe pero sus palabras llegaron perfectamente a los oídos de Zira y algo se detuvo en su cabeza.

 _Kion. ¡Ese nombre! El hijo de Simba… ¿Tenía el Rugido de los Ancestros?_ Zira sintió el estómago quemarle del odio. Ningún hijo de Simba merecía ese puesto, no serían dignos, no como Scar.

-¿Conoces a ese león?- preguntó Zira a su rival pero sin bajar la guardia, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar los colmillos. La respuesta que esperaba le causaría más repulsión.

Zira estaba bañada en sangre, tanto suya como de la de Esbe. Su pelaje despeinado y sucio solo le daba un toque más de terrorífico a la leona… si era posible…

-Es un buen león, solo tiene miedo de errar… y sus decisiones no han sido las mejores- le devolvió Esbe cuando por fin le dirigió la vista. Su físico no se alejaba del de Zira, ambos eran evidencia de la batalla que se había estado librando.

El comienzo fue duro. Varios de los seguidores de Zira "jugaron" un poco con él antes de involucrarse la propia leona; le calvaban los dientes en las patas y retrocedían para cansarlo. Fue hasta que Zira se aburrió de solo ver cuando fue participé… poco después llegaron los Alba. Pudo haber ser rápido y fácil lanzarse toda la manada sobre Esbe pero si algo había aprendido de Scar era a disfrutar cada segundo de sufrimiento

-Como lo supuse; los hiciste aún más débil y cobarde – se burló Zira.

Esbe estaba agotado. El olor característico de la sangre no desaparecía y cada vez era más recurrente la necesidad de escupir el rojizo líquido que se acumulaba en la boca. Ya no tenía edad para resistir tanto… tampoco Zira pero mientras ella no se retirara, Esbe seguiría de pie cueste lo que cueste.

-Pudo equivocarse antes… pudo habernos fallado a los Alba con sus decisiones. Puede serlo todo pero no débil ni cobarde-

Zira gruñó por lo bajo. Se dio cuenta de su alrededor; ningún león seguía peleando por observar el cielo, otros pocos seguían el rastro de algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver, pero se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Todos, a pelar!- ordenó Zira sin esperar respuesta y tratando de eliminar la distancia entre ella y Esbe, el cual seguía un poco distraído. Fueron dos voces lo que frustró su intento de asesinato.

Pronto del mar de leones salieron dos jóvenes saltando en medio de los líderes.

Zira estaba aséptica de lo que veía. ¿Cómo habían logrado sobrevivir a Mistah? Aquel león una vez más la había decepcionado… no pudo con unos simples cachorros.

Esbe también se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando tuvo enfrente a dos jóvenes leones que no pudo reconocer inmediatamente, el macho con el mecho sobre la cabeza le era familiar. Quizá lo había visto anteriormente pues su complexión le recordaba a los leones del clan de Zira. Lo extraño era que éste lo encaraba mientras que la hembra permanecía de espaldas a él.

Ante todo pronóstico que podría hacer Zira, Kovu no era quien tenía de frente… si no Kiara. _¿A que jugaban? ¿Cree que no le haría daño?_ Hubiera apostado que será su hijo quien la mirara a los ojos pero no era así. Kovu le daba la espalda, mirando a Esbe, mientras que ambos jóvenes estaban uno al lado del otro.

-¿Cómo se libraron de Mistah?- fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente. Tenía curiosidad pero rápidamente fue opacada por el odio cuando no obtuvo respuesta de Kiara.

-¿Qué están haciendo, jóvenes cachorros?- le cuestionó Esbe al desconocido que le impedía el paso.

-Deben parar esto- fue la respuesta de Kovu sin mostrar miedo o duda.

Naru, que estaba cerca, se acercó un poco más para ver a ese extraño león.

-Una cosa es que Kovu me traicione pero ¡tú! No puedes pararte frente a mí y esperar que nada pase. Los de tu reino son el enemigo- amenazó Zira a Kiara.

-No, no lo somos. Solo queremos lo mejor para ambos reinos- Kiara estaba aterrada por lo que hacía pero tener a Kovu a su lado, sin flaquear en su postura, le motivo y sujetó las patas al suelo.

-Mi manada no debe representar peligro para ustedes o para otro reino- agregó Kovu dirigiendo sus palabras al líder de los Alba.

-Ustedes iniciaron esto- contradijo Esbe. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera eso con lo que tenían alrededor? No creía su cinismo.

-Los leones de mi manada no empezaron esto. Fue Zira, nosotros solo hemos vivido del miedo y de las amenazas… ha sido así desde Scar- (Kovu)

Naru alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello. Había algo en ese león que sobresalía del resto. Podía ser que Esbe no creyera ni una palabra pero no era el mismo caso en él.

-Si crees que voy a creerte…-

-Esbe, espera- le interrumpió Naru llegando hasta su lado. Al líder no le gusto para nada este acto pero decidió ver a donde quería llegar –No serás tú quien le salvó la vida a Dilla, ¿o sí?-

Esbe y sus seguidores intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y algunos susurros se escucharon en la zona.

Incluso Zira dejo de ver a Kiara por dirigirle una mirada asesina a su hijo adoptivo. Ahora se enteraba que le perdonaba la vida al enemigo. Su boca pareció echar espuma de la rabia. ¿Cuantas veces le había visto la cara sin siquiera saberlo?

-Sí, soy yo- respondió Kovu después de unos minutos. Esbe esperó paciente la respuesta. Naru sonrió por lo bajo, ahora se hacía verdad la versión de Dilla.

-El pobre quedó ciego- dijo Esbe remarcando las secuelas, su ego no quería aceptar que un león de la manada de Zira ayudó a uno de los suyos.

-Y hubiera sido peor si él no le hubiera ayudado- defendió Naru, pues parecía tener las ideas claras, al contrario que su líder.

-A nosotros también nos contaron historias erróneas de ustedes, mentira tras mentira solo para verlos como un obstáculo. Mi manada no quiere eso y ahora Kiara y yo nos plantamos aquí para ponerle fin a esto- Kovu dio un paso más al frente – Tienen dos opciones: Apartarme de un golpe; asesinar al hijo de un líder de los Cinco Reinos y seguir con esta guerra… O abrir los ojos y retirarse, poniéndole un alto a la sangre…-

Y pronto terminó Kovu, cerró los ojos esperando cualquier decisión.

Esbe y Naru se miraron para luego hacer lo mismo con los leones que los observaban. No solo a su manada si no por igual. El color de sus pelajes podían ser distintos pero bajo ese escenario lucían todos iguales… todos como uno solo. Esbe encontró miedo, confusión y arrepentimiento en la mirada de aquellos manchados de aquel insípido líquido rojo.

Zira vio como todos empezaban a dudar y no le gustó para nada.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Se están dejando persuadir! ¡Vuelvan a atacar… Ahora!- ordenó Zira comenzando a desesperarse y perder el control -¡Ahora!-

Pero inclusive sus seguidores comenzaron a tener dudas sobre las intenciones de Zira.

-Yo misma sé que la decisión de mi padre de desterrarlos no fue lo mejor. Nunca debieron irse, ese es su hogar- Kiara trataba de convencerla y hacerla reflexionar pero parecía inútil.

-¡Nos arrebataron todo! ¡Nos quitaron las tierras que por derecho le pertenecían a Scar!... ¡Me quitaron a Scar!-

-Las tierras del reino no le pertenecían a él-

Unos leones se apartaron dejando ver a un león adulto de melena rojiza. Detrás de él venía Kion con sus amigos e inclusive Vitani, lo que afectó más a Zira.

-Simba…- arrastró la leona sus palabras. Tan solo pronunciar su nombre le provocaba arcadas.

Esbe lo miró curioso. Verlo y no pensar en Mufasa era casi imposible y el escuchar ese nombre solo le dio la razón de sus sospechas. Aquel era su hijo y actual rey de Pridelands.

-Scar se apoderó de todo a la violencia, asesinó a su propio hermano por un trono. Si hubieran seguido con él habrían muerto de hambre, solo les traería miseria… la misma que tú les trajiste a tu manada- agregó Simba reprochando las decisiones de la leona. No hacía falta saber toda su vida para adivinar su forma de mandato.

-Puedes parlotear lo que quieras pero me has hecho mi misión más fácil. Una vez acabe con Esbe iré tras tu reino y obligaré a quien sea necesario a seguirme… Aquellos que se reúsen… Morirán-

Los desterrados se miraron preocupados, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de tratos desde el reinado de Scar. A secreto, unos festejaban su muerte pero sin la opción de elegir, sin poner en riesgo su vida, no tenían más remedio que seguir el mismo camino.

Una de esas leonas levantó la pata unos centímetros del suelo, dispuesta a ir con Zira en gesto de apoyo pero fue detenida rápidamente por el primogénito de la líder.

-Espera- le susurró Nuka a su lado.

Inmediatamente ella volteó a verlo, encontrándose con un Nuka diferente al que conocía. Se mostraba serio y parecía haber peleado al igual que ellos. Lo llamativo para ella y para todos los que se enteraron de su presencia, mediante más se acercaba, era que le acompañaba una leona de Alba. La misma con la que había librado el combate, al menos así la reconocía Vitani, pero no tenía ni idea de que había pasado para verlos así.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó Kovu a Esbe quien parecía dudarlo mucho -¿Qué deciden?-

Kiara miró por encima de su hombro para luego volver a Zira.

-Zira, rectifica. Hazlo por tu manada, necesitan a una líder digna y puedes ser tú si dejas esto de lado- Pero las palabras de Kiara no alcanzaban a penetrar los oídos sordos de la leona.

-Todos son unos débiles…- (Zira)

-Ya me cansé de esa palabra, madre- le respondió Nuka encarándola- Años y años escuchando eso para describirme. Lo que nos hace ser un león no es la fuerza física-

-¿A sí? Entonces dime, ¿Qué es?- pidió saber Zira con falso interés, rozando la burla.

Zira y Esbe, a través de la batalla, se habían movido hasta las orilla de la planicie, donde comenzaba el mar de árboles consumidos por las llamas, que con cada segundo se extendía más. Desde su posición ya podían sentir el calor del fuego. Solo bastaba con girar la cabeza para ver la gran cortina que se alzaba detrás de ellos, aunque en ese momento era el menor de sus problemas.

Nuka guardó silencio unos segundos. _¿En verdad estaba seguro de su respuesta? ¿Sería lo correcto?_ Nunca habían confiado en lo que era capaz de hacer y por ende, él mismo tampoco. Se hizo menos durante mucho tiempo, creyendo lo que escuchaba de Zira y Scar. Siempre la _oveja negra_ … siempre el _último de la fila_.

Observó a Kovu y a Vitani que llegó hasta su lado. Ellos también sufrieron desde pequeños y no permitiría que ese dolor creciera.

-Somos leones y lo que nos distingue es a quienes tenemos al lado: nuestra manada. Un león solitario está destinado al fracaso, por eso cazamos juntos, por eso estamos juntos hasta en los momentos más adversos… Nos distingue el honor-

Las leonas de su manada escucharon atentas. No creían que aquel león pensara de esa forma. Se habían equivocado al seguir ciegamente a Zira, solamente era una tirana.

Zira vio las reacciones de las que solía llamar seguidoras. Ahora veía rostros desconocidos desfigurados por discursos banales y vacíos. No podían estar más equivocadas… Y descargaría toda su furia acumulada en una joven leona frente suyo. Así demostraría quien era en realidad.

-Puedes balbucear lo que quieras…- sus afiladas garras volvieron a asomarse, detalle del que se percató Nuka. Zira torció una desagradable sonrisa al más puro estilo de Scar y dirigió su atención a Simba. Quería que fuera testigo de lo cometería –Pero el honor no protegerá a tu hija –

Zira alzó una zarpa en el aire dispuesta a terminar con la vida de Kiara, quien quedó petrificada por tal acción.

Simba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero para su suerte otro león ya olía sus intenciones, impidiendo que Zira atinara el golpe pues sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ella. Nuka empujó a Zira, haciendo que ambos atravesaran la cortina de fuego para caer del otro lado. Madre e hijo quedaron atrapados sin poder salir. Llamas los rodeaban solo dejando un espacio de unos cuantos metros que pronto se extinguiría.

-¡Nuka!- gritó Vitani aterrada – ¡Hay que sacarlos de ahí!-

Esbe analizó la zona pero por más que trataba de encontrar un hueco por donde pasar era inútil. Una corriente de aire caliente les golpeo la cara obligándolos a retroceder.

-No podemos hacer algo. Es muy peligroso entrar ahí- le contestó Esbe a Vitani pero no era lo que quería escuchar.

-Kion- imploró con los ojos al no tener una solución por parte del mayor.

El susodicho miró a la Guardia del León pero ninguno tenía respuesta. Él estaba en la misma posición Esbe. No había entrada ni salida.

-No creo que sirvamos de ayuda en esta situación- confesó finalmente.

-Haz lo mismo que hiciste hace un momento- propuso Vitani otra idea.

-No tengo el control total del Rugido pero aunque lo tuviera no creo que sería lo mejor. Podría lastimarlos-

Vitani no pidió más. Sintió una enorme impotencia. Su hermano y madre estaban ahí. Puede que Zira no haya sido la mejor líder… o la mejor madre pero nunca le desearía algo como la muerte. Se dio cuenta de que ahora dependía todo de ellos.

Delante de ella vio a Kovu junto con Kiara mirando expectantes por donde había desaparecido su familia. Los ojos de Kovu no se quedaban quietos; de izquierda a derecha iban estos esperando que en cualquier momento salieran de ese infierno. No tenía tiempo para otra cosa, tenía un nudo en la garganta y su respiración era agitada. _Si tan solo pudiera entrar…_ Pero una pata sobre la suya le sacó de sus pensamientos. Kiara lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarlo y brindándole todo el apoyo que podía. Solo así pudo calmar sus ansias por un momento.

El clan de Zira y el de Esbe ponían su atención a un mismo punto, esperando un desenlace.

* * *

Madre e hijo se levantaron al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de su situación.

Ninguno salio ileso. Ambos leones habían sufrido quemaduras en uno de sus costados pero Nuka corrió con peor suerte. Al caer una de sus patas traseras impacto directamente con un árbol llevándose en su piel algunas brasas sintiendo de inmediato el dolor.

Los ataques de tos se hicieron sonar sin perder tiempo, apenas podía respirarse ahí dentro. Tampoco eran capaces de abrir por completo los ojos. El calor era insoportable y a cada segundo su pelaje y piel sufrían las consecuencias.

-¡¿Por qué?!- escuchó Nuka delante suyo -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! Preferiste ayudar al enemigo en vez de a los tuyos, tu familia-

Era increíble como Zira caminaba hacia él a pesar de las condiciones. Se notaba que estaba más concentrada en darle vueltas al asunto que en salvar su propia vida.

-Y no me arrepiento- Nuka logró ponerse de pie, cojeando la pata afectada –Ya lo dije; ellos no son el enemigo… Lo eres tú-

Eso fue el empujón que necesitaba Zira para lanzarse contra su hijo. Nuka logró esquivar el primer ataque con mera suerte pues en un espacio tan limitado era casi imposible, a donde se movían aumentaba el calor y el dolor.

-Debes detenerte- Nuka se reusaba a pelear, simplemente se dedicaba a moverse esquivando las zarpas.

-¡Eres un traidor como tus hermanos! ¡No dejaré a ningún traidor con vida!- fue la respuesta que tuvo. Zira se cansaba más rápido ahí dentro, se hacía lenta y se quedaba sin oxígeno. Sintió arderle los pulmones y lo manifestaba en tosidos.

-¡Esto no tiene que acabar así! ¡Te puedes redimir!- pero ahora sí recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de su madre. No era lo suficientemente fuerte pero sí que le dolía. Aun así mantuvo su postura.

Zira comenzó a arrinconar a Nuka contra un gran árbol, el cual se había consumido por el fuego, ahora solo quedaba un tronco negro con ramas en todas direcciones.

-¡Eres una decepción para todo!- una zarpa más a la mejilla de Nuka pero él seguía sin poner resistencia - ¡Eres una decepción para nuestra especie! ¡Eres una decepción para mí!-

Nuka quedó a centímetros del árbol a sus espaldas.

Zira dejo de atacar para dar el último golpe. Tensó los músculos de sus patas.

-¡Eres un decepción para Scar!- Y saltó dispuesta a matar a su propio hijo pero su cansancio la condenó. Nuka logró librar las garras escabulléndose por debajo haciendo que Zira impactara el tronco de costado.

Nuka se levantó del suelo regresando la vista a su madre pues creía que no perdería tiempo para volver a atacar. Para su sorpresa no fue así y al ver la razón… Se quedó _helado_ en ese _infierno_.

-Sigues siendo el cobarde de siempre- articuló Zira aún junto al árbol. La situación y el dejarse llevar por la rabia fueron suficientes para dejarla fuera de la realidad y de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Nuka no la miraba a la cara…su atención se fijaba en su costado.

-Pero no saldrás de aquí con vida…- Zira trató de apartarse pero algo la abrazó al tronco. Pronto un intenso ardor le obligo a bajar la vista. La leona tenía una gruesa rama negra atravesada en la zona del estómago.

-Madre…- le llamó Nuka preocupado.

Zira estaba en shock. Lo veía pero no lo aceptaba.

-Puedo sacarte de aquí, solo deja que te ayude…- Pero su intento por acercarse fue inútil. Una zarpa impacto en su hocico.

-No necesito ayuda de un traidor-

Nuka ya no reconocía a la leona delante suyo. Sus facciones eran algo que nunca había visto. Estaba inmersa en la locura.

Al árbol crujió alertando a Nuka.

-Madre, déjame ayudarte- intentó acercarse de nuevo pero Zira la recibió de la misma manera. Así no habría forma de moverla.

-¡Aléjate!- amenazó entre dientes.

-¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en Scar y ver por ti misma!- Nuka tenía el tiempo contado. En cualquier momento el árbol cedería.

-¡Nunca! ¡Él me ha dado más que cualquier otro león…!- Zira calló de pronto. Acto seguido, un líquido rojo brotó de su boca. Sintió de golpe como la fuerza la abandonaba y con él aire del lugar se le hizo imposible seguir respirando.

-Madre…- le dedicó Nuka sintiendo como por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ni él recordaba la última vez que lloró, incluso juraría que nunca lo había hecho.

Zira ya no dijo nada…

Solo observaba a su hijo y éste notó como la vida desapareció de los ojos de su madre.

Y de pronto nada… El gran árbol que la mantenía presa crujió por última vez e inmediatamente se vino abajo, en dirección a Nuka. Zira quedó debajo de la madera y el fuego perdiéndose de la vista. Nuka se hizo a un lado para evitar que el tronco también lo aplastara.

El primer árbol impacto a otro más pequeño y frágil causando una reacción en cadena y fue aquí cuando el león vio la oportunidad de salir de ahí. Corrió al lado del segundo árbol esperando a que éste cayera. Nuka sabía que en el momento en que tocara suelo, abriría el paso unos segundos para salir.

Lamentablemente no le fue fácil la tarea pues tuvo que pasar por sitios difíciles para lograr su cometido. Pisó ramas incendiadas y otras más cayeron encima de él. En un momento creyó que no lo lograría. Su visión se nubló y los músculos le fallaban, sin contar la pata que cojeaba. Tuvo que obligarse a apoyarla si quería salir de ahí.

El momento exacto llegó. Como lo adivinó, el impacto del árbol le abría una puerta para escapar pero ésta resultó ser más pequeña de lo que pensaba pues casi se incendia él al atravesar el fuego.

* * *

Simba y Esbe vieron como a metros de ellos, a su izquierda, de entre la vegetación salió saltando Nuka para caer al suelo y permaneciendo ahí.

-¡Es Nuka!- avisó el rey de Pridelands ganándose la atención de todos.

Vitani y Kovu corrieron en su dirección inmediatamente para auxiliarlo.

-Hermano, despierta- Vitani le movió el hombro suavemente.

Nuka permanecía inerte en el suelo. Su pelaje estaba oscuro y quemado en gran parte. Les reconfortó a los dos ver que su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Nuka- Kovu apoyó su frente en la cabeza del león adulto mientras que su manada se acercaba a ellos. Los Alba decidieron permanecer en su lugar excepto por Esbe. Simba y sus hijos también se acercaron.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Kion temiendo la respuesta.

-Respira… debe estar inconsciente- respondió Vitani sin prestarle atención a Kion.

Simba observó como el fuego consumía y arrasaba con todo, solo manteniéndose a salvo dentro de esa planicie donde no había ni un solo árbol o planta seca. Kion también notó este aspecto. Ahora comprendía porque los líderes de los cinco reinos se reunían en ese lugar.

-Pero…- interfirió Simba -¿Y Zira?-

Ni Kovu ni Vitani contestaron pues ninguno tenía la respuesta. Temían que cualquier cosa que dijeran pudiera ser errónea.

-No lo logró- La voz de Nuka sorprendió a todos. El león se levantaba con gran dificultad, fue necesario que dos leonas de su manada le ayudaran a permanecer de pie. Le ardía el cuerpo pero trataba de mantenerse despierto.

-Nuka, ¿Qué le ocurrió a mamá?- Preguntó Vitani cual niña asustada. Estaba feliz de ver a su hermano con vida pero…Lo que escuchó no le gustó para nada.

-Zira perdió la cabeza. Su obsesión por Scar le llevó al límite- Los presentes escuchaban atentos mientras Nuka tenía la mirada perdida – Estaba decidida a matarme y no cambiaría de postura. Ni la he tocado… Se mató a si misma-

Todos estaban sorprendidos, inclusive el propio Simba. La muerte era un asunto serio y él mismo había sido testigo como ésta se llevaba a su padre. Ahora veía el rostro de Nuka, Vitani y Kovu y pudo notar dolor y tristeza.

-No era lo que quería. Quería el bien para la manada, incluyéndola a ella pero no esto…- agregó Nuka.

-Todos erramos hoy- Esbe intervino en la plática pues aun había asuntos que arreglar- Reproché el comportamiento de un joven león por sus decisiones pero yo me he equivocado también. Me deje llevar por lo que creí era lo mejor pero…Permití que mi manada entrara en una guerra- Esbe levantó la vista al cielo, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, lo que pondría fin al incendio. Se tomó su tiempo y viendo un mejor futuro, dibujó una sonrisa –Pero cada acto deja una enseñanza y algo bueno. Veo un futuro para su manada y para los Cinco Reinos-

-¿Pero qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Quién tomara el lugar de mi madre?- preguntó Nuka desconociendo los planes de Esbe.

El león blanco arqueo una ceja aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Nuka no comprendió el gesto pero Vitani sí lo hizo perfectamente, lo que le subió un poco el ánimo. ¡Era perfecto!

-Tú lo harás- respondió la leona en nombre de Esbe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! Pe… pero no puedo- Nuka se tropezaba con la lengua, ¿había escuchado bien?

-Aún eres joven y demostrarte preocupación por los tuyos. Sé que la muerte de su madre les pesa pero puedes corregir sus errores y ser un buen líder- apoyó Esbe para finalmente asentir con la cabeza y retirarse junto con su manada, que aguardaba por él. Simba lo siguió para reunirse con su propia manada.

Nuka observó como Esbe se alejaba mientras la idea de dirigir un reino le aterraba. Años de escuchar que no podría tomar un puesto grande, que estaba condenado para el fracaso y ahora esto… Se le abría la puerta para demostrar a esos que nunca creyeron en él que estaban equivocados… se demostraría a sí mismos que había vivido en un engaño, al que siempre le dio la razón.

-Nuka, "El líder"- pronunció con diversión Vitani.

-Me gusta cómo suena- apoyó Kovu orgulloso de su hermanastro.

Luego de unos minutos, ellos dos se alejaron con Kion y Kiara mientras que las leonas se acercaban a él para dedicarle unas palabras de aliento y más importante del momento, ayudarlo con su actual condición.

Los cuatro cachorros quedaron en medio de las dos manada; por un lado estaba el clan de Nuka y por el otro el de Esbe que se reunía con Simba para platicar asuntos referentes con Mufasa.

Kovu y su hermana se sentaron para digerir lo ocurrido. Sentían una mezcla de sentimientos y sus ojos se mantenían vidriosos.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Kiara dulcemente a Kovu.

-Sí… es solo que no puedo creer que ya no está- el león mantenía la mirada baja.

Una vez más sintió la pata de la cachorra postrarse sobre su pata izquierda. No sabía descifrarlo aún pero aquella sensación le agradaba. No le molestaría que ese _sencillo_ y _delicado_ tacto se hiciera costumbre. Finalmente ambos jóvenes compartieron una mirada sin dedicarse una sola palabra.

Kion y Vitani los observaban sin interferir.

Era increíble cómo se había equivocado Kion con él. Verlo ahí, junto con su hermana… Descubrió que sus intenciones eran sinceras y que por fin podía confiar en Kovu… _El causante de todo._

-¿Y bien?- Vitani le sacó de sus pensamientos, acompañado de un carraspeo de garganta - ¿Sabes dónde está el tonto de tu hermano?-

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-Pues…- trató de responder pero no tenía idea.

-Oye, escuché eso- respondió Kopa con falsa indignación, mientras se acercaba al grupo con Niho.

-Ahí estás- Vitani corrió hacía el con el ceño fruncido pero una amplia sonrisa que trataba inútilmente de ocultar. La leona aterrizó sobre él mandándolo de espaldas al suelo y con la mirada al cielo. No tardó mucho para que se topara con los bellos ojos de la felina.

-Tranquila, no inicies otra guerra- bromeó Kopa sintiendo el peso de su amiga.

-¡Vuelve a irte de esa forma y juro que…!- reprimió pues en verdad le molestó esa reacción de su parte.

-Descuida, ya no me iré más- contestó para dejar la burla de lado y regalarle una sincera sonrisa. El pelaje de la leona estaba descuidado, como el de todos, y Kopa había tenido conflictos internos durante mucho tiempo, lo cual no le ayudaba a pensar, pero en ese momento donde solo importaba el presente… Vitani le pareció la leona más hermosa que había visto.

La leona dejo escapar una risa llena de nervios y todo lo acumulado ese día. Incluso unas lágrimas cayeron en el pelaje de Kopa.

-Tienes que contarme que ocurrió durante mi ausencia- le susurró Kion a su hermana al ver que los "juegos" de Kopa y Vitani eran más _cariñosos_.

-Créeme que habrá mucho que contar… sobre todo a nuestros padres- obtuvo por respuesta.

Kion no pudo evitar tragar grueso de tan solo pensarlo.

Niho pronto se les unió para enterarse de lo ocurrido.

-Veo que todo se solucionó- dijo Niho cuando llegó al lado de Kion, Kiara y Kovu.

-No, no todo- y dicho esto, Kion caminó hasta Kopa quien se levantó una vez que Vitani se quitó de encima. Kopa relajó su semblante al ver a su hermano acercarse.

-Kopa- le llamó.

-Hermano-

-Todo lo que ha sucedido me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de mis errores- comenzó Kion. Más de una vez le tembló la voz pues no le era fácil sincerarse con él.

-Kion, todos nos equivocamos, descuida-

-Pero yo les di la espalda… te grite y les cause daño. Debí creerles desde un inició y estar a su lado, no dejar llevarme por mis inseguridades y… Lo que trató de decir es que… Lo siento, hermano-

Ambos se miraron aceptando sus errores y borrando el pasado, como lo había hecho la manada de Simba y los Desterrados. Aún había tantas cosas que aprender.

-Y tú no te salvas- Kopa miró por detrás de Kion para encontrase con Kiara. La leona inmediatamente se acercó un poco dudosa.

-Oh, vengan acá- soltó Kopa rodeando a sus hermanos con las patas sobre sus cuellos y atrayéndolos hacia él. Kion y Kiara correspondieron el abrazo después del _shock_.

Escucharon unos pasos pero lo ignoraron.

-Me alegra verlos así- les dijo su padre apareciendo de la nada. Los tres hermanos se separaron rápidamente y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve tono rojizo –Pero eso no los salvara de su castigo, ¿lo saben? –

-Sí, papá- contestaron al unísono y bufaron desanimados. Era algo que se esperaban desde que partieron.

-Vamos, Simba. No seas tan duro con los jóvenes. Han pasado por mucho- defendió Esbe que estaba al lado de Simba pero al que no le habían prestado atención –Aún debes escuchar sus versiones-

El rey de Prindelands respondió mirándolos, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de castigo.

No pudo decirles más cuando Nuka se aproximó para hablarles. Su manada estaba a la distancia, detrás de él.

-Rey Simba, como sabe aún hay asuntos que tratar entre nuestros clanes-

Simba asintió con la cabeza. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Pido unos días a usted y a Esbe pera que podemos recuperarnos. Los espero en mis tierras cuando estén listos. Nosotros tendremos una solución- agregó Nuka para luego unirse con su manada y comenzar a retirarse.

Simba y Esbe hicieron lo mismo. Esbe había ofrecido su hogar los días que necesitaran para descansar y curar las heridas.

Los cachorros se quedaron solos de nueva cuenta. Simba y Nuka sabían que necesitaban despedirse por lo que les dieron su espacio.

-¿De nuevo nos separaremos?- soltó al aire Kopa.

-Sí pero es solo por unos días. A decir verdad, creo que todos lo necesitamos después esto. Dormir y despejar la mente- (Vitani)

-Bien…- Kopa trató de sonar seguro pero no le gustaba del todo la idea. Los días que estuvieron juntos fueron bajo presión. Ahora solo quería relajarse y platicar con ella de cualquier tema ridículo que se le viniera a la cabeza.

-Kopa, no es el adiós- Vitani se acercó y aun con un poco de vergüenza en Kopa, frotó su rostro suavemente con el de él – Si no un hasta luego- finalmente se despidió de todos y siguió a su manada que cada vez se alejaba más.

-No estábamos equivocados con nuestros sueños- le dijo Kiara a Kovu cuando llego su turno de despedirse.

-Tenía que pasar. Estaba predestinado- y luego de eso no supo que más decirle. Kiara quedo en blanco de la misma manera, solo estaba uno frente al otro sin saber cómo alejarse. No se sentía bien hacerlo. Kaira sabía bien que se volverían a ver pronto pero… preferiría no hacerlo.

Kovu vio plasmada la tristeza en el rostro de Kiara. Con solo verla sabía que pasaba por lo mismo. No se conocían de por vida pero las despedidas eran amargas. Entonces Kovu tuvo una excelente idea, la cual reservó solo para ellos dos. El macho se acercó a ella, aun con las miradas de los hermanos clavándose en él, y al oído le susurró algo que evidentemente nadie entendió. El rostro de Kiara cambió completamente.

-De acuerdo- respondió Kiara dibujando una sonrisa. La idea le había encantado.

-Bien, entonces. Nos vemos pronto- terminó para luego hacer lo mismo que Vitani, despedirse de todos y despues alcanzar a su hermana.

Kiara no perdió rastro de Kovu en ningún momento.

Kion se aceró curioso.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?- preguntó sin resistirse.

Una risa brotó de Kiara sin darle una respuesta. Era solo asunto de Kovu y ella.

-Sí, ¿Qué fue eso?- interrogó Kopa al otro lado de ella.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha sido lo tuyo con Vitani, he?- contraatacó la leona a lo que las ganas por saber de Kopa se esfumaron.

-Está bien, no necesito saberlo- (Kopa)

La manada de Esbe y Simba comenzaba a retirarse cuando el rey de Pridelands vio a Uyama acercarse con Tiifu. La cachorra se separó de ella para dirigirse con sus amigos.

-¿Se terminó? ¿Algún rey cayó?- preguntó sin ganas la leona adulta.

-Yo diría que todos ganaron. Pero incluso yo no sé todo lo sucedido… Supongo que es una larga historia- contestó Simba sonriente pero no le duró el gesto al ver el estado anímico de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estabas?- (Simba)

Uyama alzó la vista hacia él.

-Yo también tengo una larga historia para ti- dijo Uyama con pesar. Simba vio como una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

-¡Tiifu!- saludó Kiara al verla cerca pero la leona venía cabizbaja y con las orejas apuntando al suelo.

-Estaba por preguntar por ti. ¿Por qué te desapareciste así?- (Niho)

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta. En sus mejillas se había dibujado un caminó húmedo causado por el llanto. Esto preocupó a todos, en especial a Kion que redujo la distancia entre ambos.

-¿Tiifu?- le llamó pero una vez más… Nada.

Kopa miró alrededor. Pudo divisar a Uyama pero…

-¿Y Zuri?- le había perdido el rastro pero algo le decía que su hermana tenía la respuesta.

Lo que obtuvieron fue de nuevo el llanto de Tiifu que no pudo contener. Fue ahí cuando supieron que todo andaba mal.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **No hay más que decir.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen fielmente la historia y a los que muestran su apoyo.**

 **#LionsOverAll**


	59. Equinoccio

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **Este capítulos el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (más que el anterior).**

 **EQUINOCCIO**

 _(Perspectiva de Kion)_

 _Los dos días siguientes no fueron precisamente para relajarse. Hubo muchos cambios en Alba y a mis hermanos y a mí nos movieron una vez más la tierra bajo nuestras patas._

 _Tiifu nos contó la verdad sobre Zuri…_

 _Me quedé sin palabras al igual que Kiara, pero nuevamente el más afectado fue Kopa. Mi hermano se reusó rotundamente a contarnos la relación que había formado con la leona pero decidimos no exigirle una respuesta, debíamos respetar su decisión._

 _Poco después vi como Kopa y Tiifu charlaban a solas. Supuse que era la única que tenía derecho de saberlo._

 _También durante nuestra estadía, Uyama no dejo de hacer recorridos a todas horas buscando a su hija._

 _A decir verdad, nunca me sentí cercana a Zuri pero en este viaje se había convertido en una de nosotros, éramos un equipo… Y ahora seguimos divididos._

 _Hija de Scar o no, nosotros siempre la veríamos de la misma manera. Nada cambiaría._

 _Fue una terrible pérdida para nosotros._

 _Kopa durante esos días mantuvo su distancia, quería tiempo para asimilarlo. Varias veces lo vi mirando el paisaje, perdido en sus pensamientos._

 _Niho salía regularmente con Dilla y Syla, aunque siempre nos invitaban a cualquier lugar a donde fueran. Pude sentir las intenciones de Dilla: distraernos de todo lo sucedido y hacernos pasar un buen rato. Tan corto de edad, con una discapacidad y aun así no había visto a un león más optimista que él… Supe que llegaría lejos._

 _Todo se volvió aún más serio cuando Kopa le contó a mi padre quien era Niho en realidad. Con pesar, revelaron que era hijo de un amigo de su infancia… Tojo. Mi padre, adoptando la postura de un rey fuerte, no lloró su muerte pero claramente vi que fue un gran golpe para él. La historia fue más evidente cuando Ste apareció de la nada y se posó en el hombro de Niho… Igual que hacía el padre de Ste con Tojo._

 _-"Eres la viva imagen de él"- fueron sus palabras._

 _Papá no sabía mucho de la vida de Tojo después del reino así que preguntó por su madre, lo cual fueron más malas noticias._

 _Niho estaba solo… sin padre y sin madre. La única compañía que tendría era un ave celeste, y entonces vi una idea dibujada en el rostro de papá, la cual no manifestó de inmediato._

 _Todos teníamos sorpresas y noticias que dar._

 _El hecho de haber una cheetah, un tejón de la miel, un hipopótamo y una garceta en el reino de los Alba no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Tiempo atrás me cuestioné si era razonable decirle a Esbe sobre la nueva Guardia que se había formado. Ahora no tenía la opción de esconder la verdad… y no tenía por qué hacerlo. Esconder a la Guardia del León era avergonzarme de mis amigos, de quien soy y no podía hacer eso. Me planté frente a Esbe junto con mis amigos y le contamos todo. Como era de esperarse, al inicio creyó que era una broma pero defendí a cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo y demostré por qué eran los indicados para el puesto de la más rápida, el más valiente, el más fuerte y el de la vista más aguda… Omitiendo por completo mi puesto._

 _Esbe levantó una ceja en dirección mía. Ahí supe que esperaba a que completara la lista._

 _-¿Y el líder?... El más fiero- Era claro su cuestionamiento pero no pude contestar… No en ese momento y todo ello me llevó a mi siguiente tarea. Aún había que atender un asunto que me impedía ser el dueño de mi propia mente._

* * *

 _-¿Estás seguro de esto?- me preguntó Tiifu cuando me detuve._

 _-Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte…- puso de su parte Dilla. Había insistido en acompañarme al enterarse de lo que planeaba._

 _Los dos y yo nos habíamos adentrado a un pequeño bosque cerca del reino. Caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar a una cueva donde, al entrar, no llegaba ningún otro sonido a excepción de nuestra voz… Era el lugar perfecto._

 _No supe porque Dilla sentía la necesidad de acompañarnos a Tiifu y a mí a un sitio retirado y tranquilo. Inclusive trate de convencer a Tiifu de que se quedara, era algo que tenía que hacer solo, pero no lo aceptó. Eventualmente con nuestra ayuda, Dilla caminó juntó con nosotros. No se quedarían conmigo pero querían acompañarme en el trayecto. La situación me recordó a cuando entré al estanque de los Antepasados._

 _Le comenté a Esbe, a mi padre y hermanos lo que quería hacer y no muy seguros al final aceptaron. Papá entendió después de que le confesara los males por los que pasaba._

 _-Lo aprecio pero necesito hacer esto solo- les respondí dentro de ese lugar frio._

 _Tiifu exhaló rendida y pude sentir, de espaldas a ella, como se me acercaba._

 _-Lo comprendo. Si crees que esto te ayudara… entonces te apoyo. Recuerda que un puesto importante no te define-_

 _Me dijo Tiifu para luego ahogarme en esos ojos verdes al voltear hacia ella. Me sentí perdido al hacer contacto visual y fue como si pudiera entender por lo que pasaba y estoy seguro que en ese momento, ella sintió lo mismo. Días anteriores comprendí lo que era el honor… y parte de ello es poder ver en ojos diferentes un autorretrato._

 _Vi como dudó en acercarse más… pero al final no pudo. Me deseó suerte y luego retrocedió._

 _-Puedes hacerlo, Kion. Suerte- dijo Dilla para luego salir de ahí con Tiifu._

 _De un omento a otro me quedé solo. No era una cueva grande ni profunda pero tenía algo que hacía que todo alrededor callara. Ahora solo el sonido de mi respiración me acompañaba._

 _Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba…_

 _Respiré hondo, relaje mi respiración y me acosté sobre el suelo._

 _A veces hay que perder para ganar._

* * *

 _(Sueño de Kion)_

 _Una amarga risa me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe._

 _Me levante sin mostrar más evidencias de sueño y pude notar que ya no estaba en la cueva._

 _El césped se movía a una sola dirección y el viento mecía la escaza melena que tenía a esa edad._

 _Era consciente de lo que sucedía y en un inicio no me sentía seguro. ¿En verdad sacrificaría algo tan valiosos? Ya no solo para mí sino para todo un futuro. Pero de lo que estaba es que ya no le tendría miedo a "él". No sería más su esclavo ni me atormentaría._

 _Una vez más esa risa. Se escuchaba en todas direcciones pero no me tome la molestia de voltear. Mantuve la mirada al frente en todo momento hasta que cerré los ojos lentamente para confrontarlo._

 _-Sal de una buena vez y olvida el drama- reté al viento._

 _-¿Te crees muy valiente?- me contestó el mismo._

 _-No, no lo pretendo ser, pero no obtendrás más miedo de mí. Esto se acaba hoy-_

 _Y de pronto sentí una presencia frente a mí. De la misma manera que cerré los ojos, los volví a abrir y como lo sospechaba… Un león de mi edad y pelaje oscuro me encaraba._

 _-¿Sigues sin entenderlo, verdad?- Scar se notaba seguro de su propio juego-Soy parte de ti, estás destinado a convertirte en lo que fui y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. Cada vez estás más cansado y será cuestión de tiempo para que cedas-_

 _-Te equivocas. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Sí hay como derrotarte- le conteste sin apartar la vista._

 _Al parecer mi comentario le divirtió pues la carcajada se hizo mayor._

 _-¿Tú? El león que trata de hacer lo correcto, ¿estaría dispuesto a sacrificar algo tan importante como la habilidad que caracteriza a los líderes de la Guardia del León? ¿Sacrificar el futuro?-_

 _-He aprendido mucho…- traté de defender pero Scar tenía otros planes._

 _-¡¿Aprender?!- Scar amplió su sonrisa y golpeó el suelo provocando que siluetas de leones salieran por todos lados y comenzaran a atacarse entre sí… El clan de Zira y los Alba… El recuerdo se manifestaba y no podía verlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza – ¡Tú provocaste esto!-_

 _-¡No! ¡Fuiste tú!- no caería en sus juegos._

 _-¡Fueron mis deseos y seguiste las instrucciones al pie de la letra!- Aumentaba la el ruido alrededor, como si los tuviera encima. No quería comprobarlo -¡No puedes huir de mí, Kion! ¡Yo rijo tu vida y lo que pasa alrededor! ¡Te hice dudar del inútil de Kovu creyendo que era una amenaza cuando el único que le causó daño a Kiara fuiste tú!-_

 _-¡No, fue un error!- El llanto de Kiara se escuchó en la zona pero no abrí los ojos. Sabía que no era real, eran juegos del león - ¡Me presionaste para convertirme en lo que no soy!-_

 _-¡Y lo seguiré haciendo porque sé que no tienes el valor para usar el Rugido contra mí!-_

 _-¡Cállate!- le exigía sabiendo que era en vano._

 _-¡Te presionaré tanto que te llevaré al límite…como lo hice con Zira!-_

 _-¡Basta!- la presión aumentaba y la voz de Zira en el ambiente me torturaba de sobremanera -¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya ni que lastimes a alguien más!-_

 _Escuché los pesados pasos de Scar en mi dirección a la par que yo clavaba mis garras en la tierra. Debía ser el dueño de mi mente de nuevo._

 _-Te causaré tanto dolor como lo hice con Uyama y Zuri…_

 _Y eso fue lo que provocó que todo llegara a su límite. Mis ojos se abrieron y mis pupilas se dilataron… De pronto el suelo vibró y el mar de siluetas desapareció en una ráfaga de viento. Mi melena se agitó de un lado a otro y nubes arriba nuestro comenzaron a tomar forma de leones._

 _El rostro de Scar cambió completamente y pude notar como se preocupaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

 _-No… ¡No! ¡Si lo haces la Guardia del León desaparecerá para siempre!-_

 _-Sacrificaré lo que nos trajo hasta aquí con tal de terminar contigo. Dejarte "libre" ahora traerá más dolor- La adrenalina corría por mis cuerpo y el emblema de la Guardia, en mi costado, comenzó a brillar._

 _-¡Tiraras todo a la basura!- Scar pasaba la vista por todo el lugar. Ahora el verdadero Scar salía a la luz y lo que dejaba ver era un cobarde._

 _-La Guardia de León puede seguir sin mí… Me encargaré de que no muera-_

 _Fue cuando Scar corrió hacia mí dispuesto a detenerme, cambiando de forma nuevamente en el primer paso. Se convirtió en su forma adulta; su melena se agitaba por todos lados y su cicatriz resaltaba a la distancia. Soltó un grito de guerra pero de poco le serviría. Acumulé toda la fuerza que tenía en un último Rugido, el cual direccioné hacia el repugnante león, el cual frenó ante el ataque._

 _Una vez más fue diferente. Escuché el rugido de cientos de leones a coro mío y de alguna manera esto le dio más fuerza, causando que Scar desapareciera en un destello blanco que inundó el lugar. Pronto me cegó aquella luz impidiéndome ver algo._

 _Todo quedó en silencio._

 _No supe que pasó._

 _Mis parpados se levantaron despacio. Me sorprendí al verme acostado en el verde vivo de la hierba. Levante la cabeza y pronto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Miré para todos lados y estaba en casa… Reconocí varios sitios de mi hogar como el manantial y una serie de árboles con formas muy peculiares. Al ponerme de pie sentía una enorme paz… El pasto se movía suavemente y el clima era agradable. A decir verdad nunca había sentido ese ambiente en Pridelands._

 _Pero algo quebró mi calma._

 _Volví a sentir una presencia detrás de mí. Me alarmé pero algo me llamó la atención después de unos segundos de analizar la situación… No era una sola presencia._

 _Lentamente me dio la vuelta y para mi suerte no era Scar… Eran cientos de leones de todos los colores, edades y tamaños posibles. Los reconocí de mi otro sueño pero era imposible prestarle atención uno por uno._

 _-Us...¿Ustedes son los antiguos líderes de la Guardia del León?- me atreví a preguntar pero no obtuve respuesta, solo se dedicaron a mirarme lo que me incomodó un poco pero en ningún momento sentí peligro. Tenerlos cerca era una sensación muy familiar._

 _La marca de la Guardia brilló nuevamente haciendo que le dedicara toda mi atención. Ésta bajaba y subía su brillo en todo momento, incluso en una ocasión sentí que desaparecería por completo._

 _-¿Qué sucederá ahora?- pregunte pero no iba a alguien en específico la pregunta. Fue una duda a lo que vendría._

 _Las marcas de los leones delante mío imitaron esos tintinares y poco a poco cada león fue desapareciendo aleatoriamente. No sabía que hacer más que mirar cómo se desvanecían las siluetas. Si lo que dijo Scar había sido verdad entonces había roto toda una tradición. Me sentí incompleto y de lo que sí estaba seguro es que el Rugido de los Ancestros se había ido…_

 _Pronto ningún león quedó en el lugar y a la distancia escuché un ruido que me llamó la atención de sobre manera._

 _Dos leones nuevos…_

 _(Fin de perspectiva de Kion)_

* * *

El último día en que Simba y su manada permanecerían en el reino Alba, fue cuando se pudo sentir una calma después de mucho tiempo.

Los leones estaban en todas partes descansando.

Kopa paseaba por el lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando a unos pasos se topó con Syla, que permanecía sentada fijando su vista al frente. Kopa siguió el camino de su mirada y sobre una pequeña colina encontró a Dilla.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curiosos a la leona.

-Al parecer Dilla ha querido un tiempo a solas- contestó Syla de lo más tranquila –Solo lo vigilo-

-¿Te ha pedido ayuda?- (Kopa)

-Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí- eso llamó la atención de Kopa. ¿Qué quería decir? –No ha avisado a alguien. Él mismo llegó hasta ahí-

Kopa no dijo más. Caminó hasta Dilla sin que Syla lo detuviera.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó el macho cuando se sentó al lado del león albino.

-Eso espero. Este reino necesita calma- contestó Dilla con una ligera sonrisa. Se veía en paz.

-Lo entiendo pero me refería a ti. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ha sido duro –Dilla comprendió a lo que se refería –A veces entró en pánico; tengo que tranquilizarme y respirar pues siento una especie de asfixia… Es algo que no le desearía a alguien-

Kopa bajó la cabeza, apenado.

-Pero también _siento_ las oportunidades- agregó Dilla estirando los dedos de sus patas para que el pasto se abriera camino entre ellos –Todo se siente tan diferente cuando le dedicas unos minutos. Nunca sentí la hierba tan suave… o el aire tan puro con su característico olor a humedad y flores. El canto de las aves es hermoso y nunca lo había notado-

Kopa quedó maravillado ante esas palabras. ¿Era verdad que no apreciamos las pequeñas cosas? Desde sentir la tierra bajo tus patas hasta el hablar y bromear libremente con tu hermana… Desde esa perspectiva todo parecía tan diferente.

Pero una pregunta seguía en la mente del inexperto león.

-¿Te preocupa lo que vendrá?- preguntó Kopa un poco inseguro, no sabía si era correcto lo que acababa de hacer.

Las orejas de Dilla giraron en su dirección.

-¿Te refieres al futuro?-

-Tú futuro- reafirmó su pregunta.

-Será difícil, de eso no tengo duda. Tendré que acostumbrarme y aceptarlo. No es fácil hacerlo sabiendo que hace poco mis metas eran otras… Pero con esto han cambiado los planes, lo que planee se vino abajo y aun así… no añoro saber lo que pasara y si tuviera la oportunidad de saberlo no me importaría. No me importa el futuro… añoro el pasado… en el cual podía ver. Por eso, como dijo Esbe: "Hay que disfrutar el ahora"… Es lo que hago-

Kopa quedó sin palabras. Dilla se mantenía serio pero sabía que por dentro le dolía. No se imaginaba lo que sería estar en su posición. Lo que le quedó a Kopa fue animarlo y remarcarle que sus amigos y él siempre lo considerarían como uno de los suyos y que estarían ahí para cuando lo necesitara.

De su corta plática pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas que le servirían. Kopa se había preocupado tanto por hallar su lugar en el ciclo de la vida que descuido lo importante. Sabía que había algo esperándolo ahí fuera y ahora no trataría de apresurarlo.

* * *

La Guardia del León jugaba con los cachorros de la manada pues ellos nunca habían visto animales como los miembros de ese grupo.

Varios cachorros saltaban encima de Besthe el cual sobreactuaba haciendo el papel de presa.

Ono huía de los que trataban de capturarlo y con Bunga los papeles se revertían; los pequeños felinos huían de él a causa de su olor y por su insistía de abrazarlos pues esas bolas de pelo le provocaban ternura.

Fuli y Kion eran los que se mantenían al margen, observando la situación, aunque la cheetah se tuvo que quitar a los cachorros de encima en varias ocasiones, los cuales insistían en jugar.

-Es divertido verlos correr, no cuando están encima de ti- bromeó Fuli pero Kion no dijo nada. Lucía serio y parecía no prestar atención.

-Kion- le llamó más fuerte hasta que por fin volteo.

-Lo siento, Fuli. Estaba…-

-Ausente de la realidad, otra vez- completó su frase -¿Esto es por lo del Rugido?-

-No es solo eso- Kion no sabía por dónde empezar. Kion se alejó del lugar sabiendo que sería seguido por su amiga – Utilicé el Rugido de los Ancestros en contra de Scar, eso quiere decir que lo he perdido, ya no puedo dirigirlos-

-Basta de lamentarte. Sí, ya no está y puede que no vuelva a aparecer en otro león pero ¿y qué?-

-Fuli, sin él ya no soy útil para el equipo. Creo que sería mejor si te quedaras con el puesto de líder- Kion la dejó atrás por un momento cuando Fuli detuvo su paso, estupefacta de lo que escuchaba. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para poner las ideas en orden y correr a gran velocidad para alcanzarlo y cortarle el paso colocándose en frente de él.

-Basta, Kion. El Rugido no lo es todo. Aunque no lo tengas puedes demostrar que eres un gran líder. A nosotros no nos has fallado. Habrá días buenos y malos pero somos un equipo y… no podemos hacerlo sin ti-

Kion la miró a los ojos y pudo notar que hablaba enserio. Esperaban cosas buenas de él y no podía fallarles.

Fuli no soportó la mirada de Kion por mucho, haciendo que cortara con el contacto visual. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la marca que tenía en el hombro y luego en la suya.

-Sí el Rugido despareció, ¿porque aún tienes la marca?… y siendo el líder de la Guardia del León, ¿porque nosotros todavía la tenemos?- (Fuli)

Kion no le había prestado atención a ese detalle. Él mismo examinó la zona y era verdad. La marca aún seguía ahí.

-¿Quiere decir que el Rugido de los Ancestros sigue existiendo? Pero yo no lo siento…- (Kion)

-Quizá tus antecesores creen que sigues siendo digno- le animó Fuli.

-Tal vez algún día pueda recuperarlo- los ánimos de Kion comenzaban a cambiar. Si había una oportunidad de restaurar el puesto del más "fiero" y restablecer las futuras Guardias de León, lucharía por intentarlo.

-Entonces, ¿Seguirás dirigiéndonos?- Una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada adornaban el rostro de Fuli.

Kion volvió su atención a ella y aunque fuera la más rápida, le tomó por sorpresa cuando Kion la rodeó con sus patas y la estrechó contra él.

-¿Ahora abrazaras a todos?- bromeó la felina y agradeció que no le viera la cara pues un leve rubor se hizo presente.

-Gracias- le dedicó el león para luego separarse. Justo a tiempo para que Fuli recobrara el color natural de sus mejillas.

-¿Para qué son los amigos?-

* * *

El momento de regresar a Pridelands llegó.

La familia de Simba estaba lista para partir. Ambos clanes estaban frente a la cueva del reino y Esbe les daba la despedida aunque Simba todavía tenía un asunto pendiente.

Niho se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando Simba y Esbe le ofrecieron sus clanes para vivir. Presumieron que ambos reinos estarían felices de recibirlo a él y a su singular amigo: Ste.

Fue de las decisiones más difíciles para Niho pues hace poco creía que terminando todo se quedaría solo y sin rumbo. Ahora dos clanes le tendían una pata.

Kopa lo miraba esperanzado. Si decidía ir con ellos sería la oportunidad perfecta para corregir los errores que tuvo con él pero… para sorpresa de él y más de uno escogió quedarse en el clan Alba.

-Agradezco su invitación, rey Simba pero…- Niho volteo a ver a un grupo de leones jóvenes en los cuales sobresalían Dilla y Syla – Creo que el quedarme en Alba es una oportunidad única. Me crié escuchando historias y leyendas de los leones de la niebla y no cualquier león puede presumir que vivió y aprendió de ellos. Espero lo entiendan.

Simba hubiese preferido que fuera con su manada, pues era el hijo de un amigo cercano, pero aceptaba su decisión y dada sus razones lo entendía. No todos los días se veían andar leones blancos.

Con Kopa, sus hermanos y Tiifu era historia diferente. Estaban decepcionados pero no podían oponerse. Tenían que entender que no se trataba de elegir entre sus amigos si no verlo como una oportunidad para él y lo único que podían hacer era desearle lo mejor.

Cada uno de ellos se despidió de Dilla, Syla, Naru y Esbe que fueron con los que más pudieron aprender de desde lo más simple hasta consejos que les ayudarían. Fue duró decirles adiós pero lo fue más cuando tocó el turno de Niho.

Las palabras sobran cuando se logra crear una conexión.

No fue un adiós definitivo.

Eran oportunidades para todos.

* * *

No todo eran despedidas para los tres hermanos.

Horas más tarde llegaron al reino del nuevo líder Nuka. La manada de Simba fue recibida de la mejor forma. Leonas que vigilaban los llevaron hasta la roca donde dormían y ahí aguardaron por él.

Kiara echó un vistazo por la zona y se alegró al ver que el semblante de sus habitantes era diferente. Ya no se sentía el peligro en el aire, aunque claro… tuvo que haber muertes para llegar a eso.

Vitani y Kovu llegaron pronto. La leona tuvo que contenerse al ver a Kopa ya que la atención del rey Simba estaba sobre ellos.

Pronto, Nuka salió de la cueva. Su cuerpo aún no se reponía de las quemaduras pero ya era capaz de mantenerse por su propio pie.

-Kovu y Vitani me dijeron cuál fue el plan original: unificar las manadas. Me contaron por lo que tuvieron que pasar tus hijos para llegar hasta aquí- Inició Nuka, inflando el pecho – Hablé con la manada en estos días y como era de esperarse se han dividido-

-Estaremos felices de recibirlos de vuelta en Pridelands- contestó Simba terminando con el exilio.

-Las leonas originarias de este clan se quedaran, más otros desterrados que decidieron quedarse pues han comenzado una nueva vida aquí. El resto aceptó ir de vuelta a casa- manifestó Nuka su plan, en el cual Simba no puso peros.

Las leonas comenzaron a dividirse. Como lo dijo Nuka, algunas de ellas se quedarían por decisión propia ya que tenían sus propios motivos. Otras más no tenían razones para quedarse pues nunca lo vieron como su hogar.

Nuka se plantó detrás de Kovu y Vitani, tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¿Ya han decidido ustedes?- les preguntó su hermano mayor con voz suave.

-¿Qué?- pensó Kopa en voz alta.

-Nuka nos dio a elegir también- contestó la leona nerviosa.

-Podemos quedarnos o irnos- agregó Kovu sin dejar de mirar a Kiara.

-¿Y que deciden?- Era evidente la ansiedad de Kopa.

Vitani levantó la cabeza para ver a Nuka pues aunque estaba segura de su decisión, no quería alejarse de su hermano, menos ahora que podría verlo reinar como lo merecía.

-Chicos, sé que es lo que quieren y creo que es lo mejor- les animó Nuka. Tampoco quería verlo partir pero sabía que era inevitable. Vitani nunca debió salir de Pridelands, había creado un lazo con ese lugar y por parte de Kovu… no tenía alguna razón para quedarse. No había nacido en uno de los Cinco Reinos así que no podía considerarlo como su hogar. Aunque doliera la realidad, sus padres habían fallecido así que buscarlos tampoco era una opción. Lo mejor para él era empezar desde cero.

-Nuka- el agarre de Vitani a su pata le sacó de sus pensamientos. Su hermana se abrazaba de él… Era la despedida.

-Pequeña, descuida. Yo no puedo irme con ustedes pero no será la última vez que nos veamos- su respuesta fue sincera aunque todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de contacto.

-¿Estás seguro?- Vitani volvía a ser una cachorra pequeña lo que le produjo un nudo en la garganta a Nuka, el cual disimuló perfectamente. Recordó cuando ella era una recién nacida. Siempre llorando y él apartándola. Cuando comenzó a caminar tenía que esconderse de ella si quería un momento de tranquilidad.

-Así es. No es un camino corto pero valdrá la pena- (Nuka)

-¿Y mi puesto? ¿Y el de Kovu?- parecía que la leona solo trataba de hacer tiempo.

-Ya hablamos de eso. Alguien más entrenará a los cachorros pero esta vez solo para hacer leones fuertes para la caza y si es necesario, protegernos de alguna amenaza externa y por lo de Kovu…-

-Anoche hablé con mi equipo y les explique que se disolverá la formación- continuó Kovu –Sobre el paradero de Nak… pues nadie lo sabe-

-A pesar de que la propuesta de eliminar a los Guardianes de cada reino haya desaparecido, creemos que no estamos listos para crear una nueva, somos unos inexpertos en el tema y si seguimos con ello corremos el riesgo de que se corrompa. La siguiente generación verá nacer a los indicados- finalizó Nuka con el tema- Ahora no pierdan más tiempo… su hogar los espera-

Gentilmente, Nuka se deshizo del agarre de Vitani y le dio un suave empujón con su nariz.

-Gracias por todo, Nuka- se despidió Kovu de su hermanastro- Quizá no seamos hermanos de sangre pero eres de los pocos a los que puedo llamar familia-

Nuka tomó aire profundamente y luego lo soltó.

-Llegaran lejos ustedes dos- Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Vitani y Kovu no perdieron rastro del reino de Nuka hasta que ya no pudieron distinguirlo en el horizonte. Vitani no sabía que aguardaba para ella pero al menos tenía el apoyo de Kovu y de sus amigos.

Kopa no perdió tiempo, no se le despegó a la leona. Hablaron de diversos temas, muchos de ellos sin importancia, solo lo hacían por el simple gusto y para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. No había mejor forma de distraerse del dolor.

Kovu y Kiara también igual a la par. Kiara le trataba de explicar cómo era Prindelands e incluso de sus temores de ser reina.

Simba notó como el grupo fácilmente dobló su número con las nuevas incursiones. Tendría mucho que explicar a Nala.

Kion fue el único que no charlaba. Seguía con una postura seria.

Tiifu notó como sobresalía entre sus hermanos ya que él preferí mantenerse callado.

-¿Qué sucede?- se atrevió a preguntar- Lograron su cometido, todo estará bien- Pero ni ella estaba segura de sus palabras. El tema de su hermana aún se le clavaba en el pecho… no podía creer que ya no estaba con ellos.

-No es sobre eso… Es que…- pero Kion se interrumpió sí mismos. ¿Cómo explicar lo que vio en su sueño? Compartirlo con Tiifu o con sus hermanos solo traería preocupación y los tiempos ya no estaban para eso. Todos necesitaban relajarse y olvidar los problemas. Sus palabras solo lo empeorarían.

-¿Kion?- escuchó la voz de Tiifu pero ésta parecía perderse en un eco… No prestaba atención en ella si no en su última platica con Esbe, horas antes de irse del reino Alba.

 _(Flashback)_

 _-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?- preguntó Esbe mirando el reino._

 _-Creí que las visiones se detendrían cuando usé el Rugido de los Ancestros con Scar. ¿Por qué sigo teniéndolas?- respondió Kion angustiado. Creyó que todo sería calma después de esa tormenta pero…_

 _Ambos leones estaban sentados arriba de la roca del reino, lo cual le recordó a cuando hacía lo mismo con su padre en Pridelands._

 _-Fue muy valiente de tu parte acabar con Scar de esa manera pero… Quizá lo que viste no es producto de Scar- (Esbe)_

 _-¿Y que lo provocó?- Kion volteó a ver al adulto._

 _Esbe guardó silencio unos minutos, parecía ser un tema que no quería tocar pues daban miedo las semejanzas de lo que escuchó del joven a lo que vivió hace años._

 _-Es claro que tienes una enorme conexión con Mufasa y aunque no te guste… también con Scar-_

 _-Pero no he vuelto a ver a mi abuelo-_

 _-Han pasado solo días desde que te libraste de Scar. Solo el tiempo decidirá si volverás a verlo –Esbe le devolvió la mirada y por la expresión de Kion supo que no le gustó lo que escuchaba- Aun así, hay otras formas de estar conectado a alguien, no solo teniéndolo en frente y lo que viste seguramente fue un recuerdo de tu abuelo-_

 _-Esbe… no era un recuerdo- le frenó Kion – Lo vi claro: eran Kopa y Dejarhi y ambos estaban peleando a muerte… ¡en Pridelands!-_

 _El adulto no dijo nada de inmediato. Debía tenerle paciencia pues era comprensible que no entendiera._

 _-A la confrontación del grupo de Mufasa contra los Impuros se le conoció como Equinoccio. A ustedes se lo ocultaron por mucho tiempo pero hubo leyendas… se contaron historias de ese día…- Esbe dibujó un Sol y una Luna en el suelo donde yacía un poco de tierra y polvo._

 _– "Cuando el Yin y el Yang se enfrentan,_

 _y la Luna y el Sol se despegan de sus cuerpos se envenenan._

 _Los tiempos de bienestar se parten._

 _Amor y odio lo llaman Equinoccio"-_

 _Canturreó Esbe mientras terminaba el dibujo trazando una línea divisoria._

 _-Debes tener cuidado con tus visiones- agregó el Alba._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Después de lo que pasó? Me equivoque con ellas, ¿Qué tal si sucede lo mismo con esto?-_

 _-Scar no es la única amenaza ahí afuera. Si tu visión es correcta entonces el Equinoccio puede suceder de nuevo. Si los tiempos de paz peligran entonces sabrás que se acerca-_

 _Kion no quería aceptarlo. Bastantes problemas había pasado ¿Y ahora esto?_

 _-Pero… ¿Por qué Kopa y yo no? Soy líder de la Guardia de León, debería ser yo quien…-_

 _-La Guardia no soluciona todo, ellos se encargan del ciclo de la vida pero hay amenazas con las que no podrán lidiar. Y no es por hacer menos a tu equipo pero… ¿Crees que ellos podrían hacerle frente a un enemigo tan peligroso?-_

 _Kion comprendió… Dolía pero era la verdad._

 _-Cuida a los tuyos, Kion- El susodicho levantó la vista rápidamente hacia él –Aprende con tus amigos, aprende con tus hermanos, aprende de ti mismo y llegaras a ser un líder excepcional. Que tus inseguridades no te traicionen-_

 _(Fin de Flashback)_

Había más preguntas que respuestas y sin Esbe sería difícil entender lo que pasaba. Pero no dejaría que su experiencia fuera en vano. Tomaría el consejo de él para ser un mejor león.

Aun con la actitud más optimista del mundo no podía apartarse de la cabeza la palabra del adulto… Equinoccio. No entendía la situación pero se prepararía para lo que viniera.

Por último posó su mirada en Kopa, quien platicaba plácidamente con Vitani.

Era su hermano pero un misticismo lo adornó de la nada.

* * *

La manada pronto se perdió en el horizonte y ninguno siquiera se enteró de quien vigilaba cada paso hasta que no pudo verlos más.

Unos ojos azules había presenciado todo; desde su estadía en el reino Alba hasta cuando llegaron con Nuka.

Siempre al margen.

De algo estaba segura: No volvería con ellos. No eran su familia, no eran sus amigos… no era su hogar. Tuvo que enterarse de la peor manera y su ego no le permitiría dar el brazo a torcer nuevamente.

-¿Disfrutas el paisaje?- escuchó una voz llegar por detrás.

Zuri no contestó, no estaba de humor para estupideces.

Dejarhi se encogió de hombros al no tener respuesta pero seguiría insistiendo.

-Y ahora que obtuviste lo que querías: _La Verdad_ … ¿Qué harás? Irte y vagar sola no creo que sea lo mejor para una leona joven como tú-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dejarhi? No des tantas vueltas- contestó aun sin voltear a verlo. Por lo poco que conocía sabía que no dejaría las cosas así como así.

Escuchó una carcajada llena de impaciencia, lo que no venía al caso y extrañó a la felina.

-¿Sabes? Siempre odie a mi padre pero cuando me dio la espalda supe que no debía dejar las cosas como estaban. Es solo un decrepito anciano que no tiene perdón… ¡y que no merece mi misericordia!- El tono de voz del macho subía cada vez más para al final desesperarse y soltar un zarpazo al árbol más cercano.

El ruido hizo voltear a Zuri y cuando Dejarhi se dio cuenta que lo veía recobró el porte, disimulando peinar su pelaje y melena en desarrollo.

-Como sea… Aunque ya deje claro que lo quiero muerto…- Dejarhi veía sus garras como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Su plan de acabar con la Guardia de León no era del todo malo- (Dejarhi)

Tan solo escuchar ese nombre le despertó intriga.

-Vi lo que son capaces de hacer pero también quienes son; el equipo más mediocre y débil del mundo. Es decir, ¡Un cheetah, un hipopótamo, una garceta y un tejón de la miel no intimidan a nadie!-

Para sorpresa de él, Zuri parecía estar burlándose de lo que decía pues tuvo que ahogar una falsa carcajada.

-Déjame adivinar… Quieres matar a la Guardia del León- Zuri rodó los ojos – Que original- agregó con sarcasmo.

-No solo quiero matarlos. Acabaré con cada uno de ellos, su líder y sus hermanos… ¿y porque no? Con todos aquellos que sean importantes para ellos-

-Excelente plan- Parecía que el sarcasmo era la segunda lengua de Zuri -¿Y harás todo eso tú solo?- preguntó con falso interés.

-No, querida- Dejarhi se acercó a ella hasta quedar solo a centímetros de su rostro –Ahí es donde entras tú-

Por primera vez en el día, Zuri pareció dudar. Incluso se sintió incomoda con la cercanía de Dejarhi.

-Yo…no…no puedo- Zuri retrocedió – Una cosa es encararlos y exigirles la verdad pero otra muy diferente es asesinar. Yo nunca…-

-No te pediré que mates- Mintió Dejarhi sin escrúpulos – Solo necesito tu ayuda-

-Yo no haría la diferencia, solo soy un estorbo-

-¡Mentira! Quienes son el estorbo ¡son ellos!- Dejarhi volvió a aproximarse a la felina. Zuri retrocedía a cada paso hasta ser arrinconada contra un árbol- ¡Te mintieron! ¡Te ocultaron la verdad y jugaron contigo para su beneficio! ¡Piensa en todo lo que hicieron y pregúntate quien es el verdadero monstruo!-

Zuri cerró los ojos con fuerza. No sabía que la atormentaba más; La actitud de Dejarhi o que hubiera verdad en sus palabras. La imagen de todos sus conocidos asaltó su mente: Tiifu y su madre ocultándole la verdad, Seih y saber que no era su hija si no de Scar, Kopa y sus sentimientos erróneos hacia él, Zira diciéndole que tenía un enorme potencial.

De un momento a otro, todo quedó en silencio obligándole a abrir los ojos.

Dejarhi siguió manteniéndose enfrente de ella pero ahora solo la miraba.

-Yo no busco sanar la herida, busco que sangren conmigo. Nadie puede parar lo inevitable pero…No ahora, no solos. Solo los mejores y te quiero cerca. Tú no eres como tu hermana o Kiara, tú sobresales y nos haremos de esas habilidades tuyas para lograr lo que queramos, así que… ¿Qué decides?-

Los ojos de Zuri parecía que se quebrarían en cualquier momento. Estaba en un callejón sin salida en un sentido más figurado. Contradecir a Dejarhi podría ser la peor opción pero estaban hablando de causarles daño con quienes convivio por mucho tiempo.

No podría pero en ese momento no tenía opción. _Matar o Morir._

Algo por dentro le provocaba interés por probar eso a lo que llamaban venganza.

Zuri recobró la postura irguiéndose y plasmando su mejor ceño fruncido.

-Cuéntame todo el plan-

Había sellado un trato del que no podría salir y del cual podría arrepentirse.

Dejarhi asintió con la cabeza fingiendo creerle. Zuri no sabía cómo disimular la duda y miedo de sus ojos azules. No podría con la presión y en cualquier momento rompería su lealtad. A pesar de ello, Dejarhi no perdería la oportunidad de tenerla de su lado pues era el factor indicado para aumentar el dolor. Había mucho camino por recorrer y sabía exactamente como convertirla en la leona que quería.

La llevaría al límite.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo así que el desenlace vendrá en el siguiente (¡Por fin!).**

 **#LionsOverAll**


	60. El Principio del Fin

**Nota importante sobre el próximo fic, incluyendo lo que me han dejado en los último reviews, al final de este capítulo.**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

El pisar Pridelands de nuevo y ver como se levantaba esa majestuosa roca, fue un suspiro para todos.

Solo estando ahí fue cuando pudieron sentirse completamente tranquilos. Estaban en casa.

Lamentablemente para los tres hermanos, los próximos días no serían precisamente para descansar. Tuvieron que hacerle frente a los problemas por haberse ido del reino.

Nala los recibió con _brazos_ abiertos y dedicó largos minutos a cada uno de sus hijos. Los abrazaba, acariciaba e inclusive, por instinto, los limpiaba con su lengua, mientras manifestaba su preocupación. Sus ojos pronto se humedecieron.

Le hacía tan feliz verlos a salvo y no pudo evitar pensar que lucían un poco diferentes. Como si lo vivido les hubiera cambiado tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Los siguientes días comprobó que lo que pasaron les había traído madurez.

Kion, Kiara y Kopa les contaron a sus padres a detalle todo, excluyendo lo que no era relevante o lo que les daba vergüenza admitir. Nala, rápido entendió porque los Desterrados volvieron con ellos. Para la reina eran buenas noticias pues aunque hubiera problemas en el pasado, también tenía amistades que se habían perdido al separarse.

Simba y Nala escucharon atentos e incluso ellos se sorprendieron al saber todo lo que habían librado. Era un milagro que hoy los estuvieran enfrente. Comprendieron sus actos pero no había pretexto para omitir un castigo justo.

Durante las próximas semanas no podrían alejarse del reino sin supervisión. Kion solo saldría a patrullar con la Guardia y Kiara solo a recibir las lecciones de su padre. Kopa tendría que hacer de las suyas si querría salir a hablar con Vitani.

Además sus padres tenían asuntos pendientes con ellos.

* * *

Días después Nala se llevó a Kopa a un sitio apartado, donde su madre y Sarabi solían descansar después de un largo día. Desde ahí se podía ver gran parte del reino y los árboles brindaban una sombra fresca.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó Kopa cuando llevaron. Se notaba incomodo de estar solo con su madre después de lo que paso antes de irse.

-Porque eres mi hijo y te conozco perfectamente. Sé que algo te preocupa- Nala alcanzó a su hijo y se sentó a su lado. Kopa miraba el paisaje tratando de no encontrarse con esos ojos azules.

-No me pasa nada, mamá. Estoy perfectamente ahora- Sonaba convencido pero había un pequeño rastro de duda.

-¿Y crees que no me di cuenta de que tratabas de ignorarme días antes de desaparecer con tus hermanos?-

Kopa estaba atrapado.

-No es verdad- Kopa se levantó de su lugar y subió a la roca donde las leonas se echaba a descansar. Ahora quedaba a la altura de su madre pero él le daba la espalda.

Nala acumuló aire en sus pulmones y poco a poco lo soltó. Ella sabía que a lo largo de la vida de sus hijos iban a tener problemas, como todos, pero el verlo actuar de esa manera con ella le rompía el corazón.

-Kopa, te he alejado de tus hermanos para hablar de esto. En verdad me interesa el saber qué piensas, como te sientes-

El joven león miró por encima de su hombro. La expresión en el rostro de Nala no le gustaba para nada y sentía encogerse su corazón. Amaba a su madre con locura y él le daba la espalda. Volvía a sentirse culpable.

-Hace tiempo comencé a preguntarme si tenía algún propósito…- Kopa giró todo su cuerpo pero con la mirada baja – Me sentía frustrado porque creí que no era importante para el reino-

-Kopa… - escapó de los labios de Nala. Compartía el dolor -¿Desde…desde cuando te sientes así?-

-Cuando Kiara comenzó a tomar clases con papá de cómo ser una buena reina no me importaba, ni siquiera me preguntaba cuál era mi destino. Me burlaba de mi hermana y todo quedaba en juego pero… Todo cambió el día en que Kion fue nombrado líder de la Guardia del León. Me sentí solo y sin un propósito… un inútil-

Kopa se sorprendió cuando Nala lo aprisionó en un cálido abrazo.

-No eres un inútil, ¿escuchaste? Eres Kopa, mi hijo. No permitiré que te sientas así. Estoy orgullosa de lo que fuiste, eres y serás. No importa el camino que escojas, nuestro cariño hacia ti no va a cambiar-

Kopa comenzó a sentir como sus ojos picaban. Su madre podría seguir enojada por haberse ido y arriesgar sus vidas pero a la vez estaba orgullosa por lo que lograron y se habían convertido.

Los tres hermanos estaban de acuerdo… No fue fácil, descubrieron sentimientos y emociones nuevas y que aún no comprendían, hubo sacrificios, hubo pérdidas… Pero nada fue en vano. Al final valió la pena.

La charla entre Kiara y Simba era inevitable.

Antes de irse, Kiara sentía un enorme deseo de demostrarle a su padre que estaba equivocado, que sus decisiones no fueron las correctas pero después de lo que pasó, ahora era lo que menos deseaba.

Un _"te lo dije"_ o _"estabas equivocado"_ ya no serviría de nada en ese momento. No le apetecía.

La leona se sorprendió cuando Simba se disculpa con ella. Le dijo que no había creído en ella lo suficiente… y ese era mayor de sus errores. Ahora estaba enfrente de su hija, una leona que trajo paz junto con sus hermanos y que presumía un camino brillante.

* * *

- _Kiara… Kiara…-_ La felina escuchó un susurro llamándola.

Era una noche fría y corrientes de aire golpeaban su rostro.

-Kiara… despierta- volvió a escuchar sin identificar la voz. Realmente era lo que menos le importaba. A esa hora solo quería dormir como lo hacían los leones normales.

Ella estaba a un costado de su madre y trataba de ignorar aquella voz. Se hizo tan molesto el sonido que hundió la cabeza entre sus patas, tapándose las orejas

-Kiara, escuché un ruido afuera- insistió.

-Kopa, ¿volvemos a casa y me haces esto otra vez?- dijo sin mirar pues se le hacia familiar ese tipo de platica.

-Mmmm, no soy Kopa- obtuvo como respuesta, llamándole la atención a Kiara. Descubrió su rostro, con pelaje despeinado, para ver que ocurría.

Su vista rápidamente se acostumbró a la penumbra y descubrió que quien estaba llamándola era Kion.

-¿Kion? ¿Qué haces?- no pudo evitar preguntar, siempre en voz baja.

-Bueno, un ruido fuera de la cueva me despertó y no pensé en nadie mejor que tú para investigar que es- Kion se encontraba parado esperando a que su hermana despertara del todo.

Kiara se llevó una pata al ojo y se talló el parpado para alejar el suelo que trataba de devolverla al suelo. Fueron las palabras de su hermano las que lograron el cometido. Inmediatamente volteó a un costado de la cueva y al ver que su otro hermano menor faltaba fue suficiente para responder todas sus preguntas.

-Kopa, Kopa, Kopa- castigó Kiara en un susurro mientras esquivaba los cuerpos tendidos en el piso junto con Kion, para salir de ahí.

-Juro por todos los reyes del pasado que si vuelves a despertarme veras de lo que es capaz tu hermana- le amenazó la leona a Kopa cuando llegaron junto a él.

Kopa estaba sentado en la punta de la roca real, esperando el amanecer y el hermoso paisaje que se dibujaría en breve.

-Lo lamento, traté de hacer el menor ruido posible- se escudó él quedando en medio de sus hermanos.

-Pues parece que fue todo lo contrario- le respondió Kion al costado derecho de Kopa –Quizá tengas las patas más ruidosas de toda la manada-

Kopa no contestó, la broma de su hermano le había echó gracia y simplemente les dedico una sonrisa.

Los tres hermanos quedaron en silencio por minutos esperando ese típico color naranja del cielo. No era silencio incomodo, solo disfrutaban de la brisa una vez que se acostumbraron, y llenaban sus pulmones de aire fresco.

Después de tiempo surgió una duda en Kiara. Miró de reojo a sus hermanos y después se animó a preguntar.

-¿Solucionaron sus… Problemas?- inmediatamente sus rostros cambiaron a unos más serios. Ya era incomodo lidiar con sus asuntos pero que tus hermanos supieran por lo que pasabas, podía provocar vergüenza.

-De ahora en adelante todo será diferente para mí- Admitió Kion –Ya no solo tengo que aprende a ser un líder digno si no también hacerlo sin el Rugido de los Ancestros. Tal vez soy el primero en el cargo que no tiene esa habilidad… y será duro. Por suerte no estoy solo, tengo a mis amigos que me apoyan, a mis padres y a… ustedes- eso último fue involuntario por lo cual rápidamente sintió las mejillas arder pero por suerte para Kion, sus hermanos lo pasaron por alto. Lucían felices de escuchar eso y le reconfortaba.

-Yo tendré que aceptar mi destino. Ser reina no es algo fácil… o algo que me emocione pero ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, no puedo huir de lo que soy. Si huyo de ello es _como decir que no quiero ser leona_ \- dijo Kiara recordando las palabras de su padre – Además, ¿de qué me he de quejar? Logramos lo que Kovu y yo vimos, unimos a las manadas y vuelve la paz al reino-

Justo en ese momento salió el sol, acariciando sus rostros con los primeros cálidos rayos de luz.

Kopa recordó lo que le dijo Dilla. Disfrutar cada pequeño detalle hace la diferencia.

Los tres hermanos vieron como a la distancia aparecía el resto de la Guardia del León. Desde que volvieron, comenzaron a patrullar y hacer sus tareas desde que amanecía.

-¿Saben? Zuri tenía razón…-

Kion y Kiara voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

-No tengo un lugar en el ciclo de la vida como ustedes – continuó Kopa ignorando las miradas y prestando atención a los amigos de Kion acercarse cada vez más – Es verdad, me sentía abrumado. Luego comprendí que no debo preocuparme por ello. No me concentraré en lo malo pues dejaría escapar las oportunidades del presente. ¿Y que si no llega nada? Los tengo a ustedes, mi familia, amigos aquí y en otros reinos…-

-Y a Vitani- Kion rompió con el momento soltando una broma, la cual no le hizo mucha gracia a su hermano pues le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, aunque eso no evito que sus mejillas ardieran.

-Tu también tienes mucho camino que recorrer hermanito- intervino Kiara creando duda en Kion.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Kion alzando una ceja.

De los labios de Kiara brotó una pequeña risa, la reacción de Kion le había provocado mucha gracia.

-Me refiero que quizá….- La Guardia del León ya se encontraba debajo de la gran roca, esperando por su líder – Debamos aprender de Kopa y valorar a quienes tenemos alrededor-

El camino no sería fácil. Aún debían conocerse a sí mismos y aprender. Ya no eran simples cachorros y definitivamente no era el fin de la historia de estos tres hermanos.

 **FIN**

 **Es extraño que ponga "FIN" en lugar de "CONTINUARA".**

 **Como sea, es un capitulo ligero y corto solo para cerrar con la historia. Yo sé que hay muchos cabos sueltos y que no todo está solucionado pero una vez más lo repito… Mi plan es hacer una trilogía así que esto era necesario.**

 **Esto ha sido un viaje para mí. Quizá me llevó más de lo planeado pero desde mi posición ha valido la pena. Estoy conforme con la historia. Sé que no es perfecta, no planeo que así sea, tiene sus enormes ERRORES tanto en personajes como huecos argumentales, etc, pero esta ha sido mi primera historia "seria". A la que le dedico tiempo, esfuerzo y cariño. Y me ha gustado el resultado. Este fic tiene referencias a las películas originales y a la vez me identifica. Esto es lo que soy, lo que escucho, lo que me gusta.**

 **No hay manera de dar gracias a las personas que estuvieron de cerca apoyando y dándome ese empujón que necesitaba para actualizar y no abandonar. Varias veces había considerado dejar la historia pero gracias a ciertas personas no fue así.**

 **También comenté antes que abriría un capitulo extra donde hablaría de curiosidades, o más bien, de ideas que deseche para el fic y cosas similares. Ahí mismo aprovechare para dar gracias de una manera más personal.**

 **Espero poder sacar proyectos que he querido y tengo planeado desde hace tiempo como el vídeo (que será igual o más profundo que el capítulo extra) pero aún no estoy seguro. Regreso a la Universidad y me será muy difícil.**

 **Ahora, quiero hablar un poco sobre el NUEVO FIC (el número dos de esta trilogía).**

 **Este aspecto es algo que pareciera que había descuidado, pero que en realidad no es así….**

 **Algunas personas me han dejado en los comentarios sobre qué ha pasado con la relación Tiifu y Kion, ¿se retomara? ¿Se me había olvidado?**

 **NO, no se me ha olvidado para nada, es más, es uno de mis ships favoritos. Para esto hay dos aspectos importantes por lo que ya no profundice en esta relación en el final de este fanfic:**

 **PRIMERO – Hay que meternos un poco en los personajes y por lo que pasaban durante la guerra. Ambos estaban pasando por momentos difíciles: Kion estaba lidiando con Scar y Tiifu con el asunto de Zuri. La relación de Zuir y Tiifu era fuerte y eso va a repercutir en el futuro. Quise enfocarme más en eso.**

 **SEGUNDO – No me gustaría decirlo aún pero no hay otra forma para poder explicarme…Este segundo fic que tengo planeado no será secuela directa de la trama central. Si recuerdas lo que sucederá con Zuri entenderás a lo que me refiero. Dejare eso en pausa para dedicar el segundo fic a la relación TiifuxKion. Esto sucederá durante la adolescencia de nuestros personajes, obviamente metiendo a todos los que están en Pridelands (Kion, Tiifu, Kiara, Kopa, Kovu, Vitani, etc) Así que sí… este nuevo proyecto será de romance y claro que se tomaran aspectos del primer fic. Es por ello que no le di un desenlace a estos dos, pues dedicare todo un fic para ellos.**

 **Cabe aclara que este será mucho más corto y "ligero" que el primero. No podría dar número exacto de capítulos (pues podría extenderme lo necesario) pero sí será más corto.**

 **Poco a poco iré aclarando todo.**

 **Por último, también me preguntó alguien que si iba a tomar "vacaciones" después de terminar.**

 **A mí me gustaría hacerlo pero por alguna razón siento que cada día cuenta. Es como si tuviera el tiempo encima aunque no tenga pendientes. No quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo pues podría perder a gente interesada en mis proyectos, o lo que me ocurre siempre, yo mismo podría perder el interés y me daría flojera retomar el ritmo.**

 **Dejaré pasar algunas semanas para dar un respiro. En este tiempo no me detendré realmente. Mientras pasan estos días, yo estaré planeando todo y puliendo ideas que tengo para el segundo fic.**

 **Cuando tenga todo listo regresaré y publicaré el primer capítulo. Por ello, aconsejo que me sigan en mis redes sociales…**

 **Twitter: Bako_Jabes**

 **Y creo que es la única (xD) Tal vez en youtube también suba un vídeo anunciando que he abierto la nueva historia, realmente no sé.**

 **En wattpad la subiré también: BakoJabes**

 **En fin, todo a su tiempo.**

 **GRACIAS a los que siguieron hasta el final, yo sé quiénes fueron. GRACIAS por sus comentarios, por su tiempo, criticas, sugerencias… por todo.**

 **Espero hayan pasado un rato agradable así como yo al escribir.**

 **Estoy satisfecho con el resultado y espero no sea lo único que publique.**

 **Aún están pendientes algunos proyectos con el grupo "LionsOverAll". Pueden seguir a nuestro grupo en la cuenta de Wattpad y enterarse un poco más de nosotros; quienes somos, que nos gusta.**

 **Cuenta de Wattpad del grupo: LionsOverAll.**

 **Bien, nos leeremos en un capítulo más con agradecimientos e ideas desechadas.**

 **GRACIAS MANADA!**

 **#LionsOverAll**


	61. Extra: (Créditos y agradecimientos)

Por motivos personales elimino el capítulo que tenía planeado donde hablaba un poco más de mi historia; no he estado bien anímicamente y a esta altura ya no me apetece. Hay muchos proyectos pendientes y yo mismo me agobio. Además lo más seguro es que se habrán otras oportunidades para hablar de ello.

En mi canal de youtube (Bako Jabes) he abierto una especie de dinámica en la que pueden preguntarme algunas cosas… aunque al inicio no se ha dejado claro la intención de esos vídeos. Con el tiempo espero se dé a entender mejor.)

Como sea… no por ello ignoro a quienes añadieron mi historia a favoritos o la siguieron, aunque claro está que esto no garantiza que en verdad se tomen su tiempo para leerla. De igual forma hay gente que es fiel al fic y nunca comenta, ya sea porque no tiene cuenta o simplemente no le apetece. Yo he estado en este caso; cuando recién comenzaba y encontré los primeros fics, nunca dejaba mi comentario o mi opinión. No tenía idea como decirle al autor que admiraba su obra. Aun así lo seguía de cerca.

En fin, esto no se me escapa. Era algo que quería hacer desde antes de terminar.

¿Han visto aquellas películas que tienen escenas post-créditos, estilo Marvel y más?

Pues aquí algo similar para establecer la pauta para el futuro…

 ** _EXTRA_**

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo era posible?

Todo por lo que te criaron… había desaparecido.

Tu líder, la manada, el supuesto equipo… se fueron.

No solo cayó Zira, también se llevó su propósito.

Cometió un error al juzgar a ese joven león. Esa habilidad era algo con lo que no contaba. Parecía ser lo que alguna vez escuchó decir a Zira… El Rugido de los Ancestros.

Nak llevaba días vagando de un lado al otro. No sabía a donde ir. Se negaba rotundamente a regresar con su manada… ahora los veía a todos como unos traidores. Incluso a aquellos que juraron lealtad a Zira. Pensar en los tres leones que sí se quedaron dentro, y que habían formado su equipo, le provocaba arcadas.

Estaba débil por el impacto que recibió.

Incluso en días siguientes pensó que moriría por hambre. Era joven y fuerte pero solo no podría hacer nada.

¿Qué seguía para él?

Como pudo, llegó a una pequeña jungla. Al menos podría saciar su sed.

Sobre él apareció una espesa niebla, que rápidamente lo rodeó.

Luego de dar un par de lengüetazos al frio líquido, levantó su rostro y con dificultad podía ver más allá de unos metros… No era buen lugar para vivir, o en su caso… para morir.

Había aceptado su destino, estaba condenado. Moriría sin poder hacerles pagar a todos aquellos que se pusieron en su contra. La impotencia le consumía el estómago como un fuerte acido. Sentía el ardor dentro de él.

Días ates pudo ver a la manada de Kopa irse con Kovu, Vitani y algunos leones más de su antigua manada. No sabía las razones ni quería saberlas.

Si tan solo pudiera…

 _-¿Te diste por vencido?-_ escuchó una voz alrededor suyo, lo que lo alarmó de inmediato.

Nak recobró la postura e instintivamente mostró sus enormes y afilados colmillos dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier forma que hiciera falta.

- _Relájate_ \- de nuevo la voz pero ahora venía de otro lugar. Nak seguía con la cabeza aquel sonido –El león que conozco no se alarma de esa manera. _¿Tienes… miedo?-_

-No de ti- respondió Nak a sabiendas de que no tenía idea de quien lo vigilaba. Aunque había algo que reconoció: esa forma de arrastrar las palabras…

- _Me alegra escuchar eso…-_ El desconocido salió de su escondite, justo detrás de él. No tardó para que Nak girara en su dirección.

Nak escondió de vuelta sus incisivos cuando le vio el rostro.

-Dejarhi…- Nak susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera el mencionado escuchó.

-Me alegra verte… con vida- Dejarhi se notaba más fanfarrón de lo usual y una sonrisa grotesca lo confirmaba, mientras caminaba hasta Nak.

-¿Con vida? ¿Acaso viste lo que pasó?-

-Por supuesto. Estoy al tanto de tantas cosas-

-Sí, entre la sombra… como siempre. Más nunca tienes el valor suficiente para hacer algo- provocaba Nak sin perderle de vista. Con él no se sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Solo unas cuantas veces habían interactuado y no era algo que dejara un buen sabor de boca.

Por su parte, a Dejarhi no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus palabras, incluso parecía que ni lo escuchaba, lo que solo le retorció aún más el estómago. ¿Desde cuándo era tan seguro de sí?

-¿Terminaste de lloriquear y lamentarte?- disfrutaba Dejarhi de su situación actual.

-Si vienes a provocarme puedes terminar con este show tuyo y comencemos de una buena vez- Nak estaba por dar su primer paso dispuesto a atacar pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas.

-No vengo a pelear contigo. ¿Por qué todos creen eso?- le detuvo Dejarhi.

-Conociendo de quien eres hijo no creas una buena imagen-

Nak no lo notó pero su acompañante se clavó a sí mismo las garras en la palma, manteniendo aun su pata en el suelo. Si escuchaba de nuevo a alguien mencionar a su padre perdería la cabeza.

-Basta, Nak. Seguí tu rastro solo con una intención… darte una segunda oportunidad en la vida-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que puedes escapar de tu triste final. Solo debes hacerme un pequeño favor- La voz altanera de Dejarhi logró captar su atención. Si algo caracterizaba a Nak era la curiosidad.

-¿Hacerte un favor?- Ambos sabían que no había tratos o "favores" entre leones de su tipo. ¿A dónde quería llegar entonces? -¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?-

-En realidad nos beneficia a ambos. Tenemos asuntos en común. Solo digo que…- Dejarhi hiso una ademán con la pata. Lo que le extrañó a Nak era que de ésta brotaba un líquido rojo – Tienes habilidades que podrían sernos útiles-

-¿"Sernos"?- Nak miró por encima del hombro de quien tenía adelante y sus ojos se posaron en una silueta que apenas sobresalía detrás de un árbol. Ahí, entre la niebla, se hallaba la leona la cual reconoció fácilmente. Era quien acompañaba a Kopa y a su hermana cuando estaban en el reino de Zira.

La situación sonaba más interesante. ¿Por qué ella estaba con alguien como Dejarhi?

La expresión de Zuri era neutral, carente de emoción. Nak se sorprendió cuando la hembra pudo sostenerle la mirada al macho.

Dejarhi no era alguien en que confiar pero… en este vida ¿en quién sí?

Nak rápidamente comprendió que esto no se trataba de algo simple ni de solo tres leones.

Era tal su deseo de saber que no pudo evitar ceder al final.

En los labios de Nak se dibujó una sonrisa sombría. Ignoró a la felina por un segundo para mirar a los ojos al macho frente a él.

-Dime… ¿Quienes más están dentro de esto?- (Nak)

 ** _FIN_**

 **Ojala se pudiera poner música dramática pero bueno…**

 **En fin, pasemos de inmediato con algunas preguntas que me dejaron.**

 **ShadowKopa: Pero por supuesto que habrá secuelas en los personajes (no tanto físicas, exceptuando la de Kovu, sino sobre todo "dentro de ellos", es decir, lo que ocurrió en este fic se verá reflejado en su carácter, decisiones, etc.) Son detalles que solo se podrían describir en el siguiente fic.**

 ** _Guest_** **del último capítulo y cito:**

 ** _"Por cierto también pensaste el otro que querías hacer pero lo cancelaste? el de "La Verdadera Guardia del León", honestamente me gustaba."_**

 **R.- Sobre ese asunto… Con este trabajo descubrí que no debo morder más de lo que puedo masticar. Hay autores muy buenos que son capaces de llevar varias historias a la par… Yo no. Pero tomaré algunas ideas y situaciones que tenía planeadas para ese fic y las introduciré en la secuela. (Qué bueno que tocaste el tema)**

 **Cesarhoney11: La pregunta de Zuri también me la dejaste en YT. Bueno, espero que este cap extra te lo haya dejado más claro. Más allá no puedo decir pero seguro ya se intuye todo.**

 **Bueno, son las preguntas que me dejaron y que contesto por última vez en este fic, ya puedo darlo por cerrado.**

 **Por último agradecimientos y volver a remarcar los derechos para evitar problemas.**

 ***GRACIAS a las siguientes personas por añadir mi historia:**

 **Ameth18**

 **Artemisito**

 **Blitz535**

 **Chesire Saxofone**

 **Darkteon**

 **Diox Fenix**

 **Jorgetheklan**

 **Kerix**

 **LoyaltyRaze**

 **Meceronthebringer**

 **Musqux**

 **Nierealny**

 **Oranqua18**

 **Rexmaster**

 **SerenaNeko566**

 **Sfan01**

 **Skull pyro**

 **ZenAuditore**

 **javier-master64**

 **shani laime lion king fan562**

 **superjeanfranco**

 **Pero especialmente a Ketsia S.U, cesarhoney11, ShadowKopa y a los chicos de LionsOverAll (Agus, Seeka y Tess), sé que también estuvieron pendientes y me dieron su apoyo.**

 **Estas personas me dejaron una enseñanza, buena vibra o el poyo que necesitaba y me llevo algo especial de ellos. Gracias a este proyecto conocí a personas increíbles y muy talentosas.**

 **Honestamente no creí que obtendría esto. Con unos he hablado y entablado mejores relaciones pero el aprecio es el mismo. Algunos con sus comentarios irreverentes, otros yendo a mi twitter y dejándome lo que opinaban de la historia, o poniéndome al tanto de lo que pasaba con ella.**

 **Como sea, GRACIAS… es que no hay otra palabra.**

 **Canciones y personajes:**

 ***The Lion King y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney, no míos, a excepción de los que creé yo mismo.**

 ***Los personajes originales creados por mí como Dilla, Niho, Ste, Dejarhi, Nak, Esbe, Naru, Syla, Seih, Uyama, entre otros, me pertenecen. Si planeas usarlos puedes contactarte conmigo por mensaje privado a través de Twitter o por otras plataformas donde tengo colgada la historia como Wattpad y .**

 ***Las letras de las canciones mostradas aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 ***Esta historia, se hiso para entretener, no para lucrar con ella ni con las canciones usadas. Debemos tener un cierto respeto entre autores y hacia la empresa de la que tomamos los personajes. No lucres, no robes ideas ni plagies historias ya hechas, eso habla mal del fandom.**

 **Canciones utilizadas:" Buenas Noches" y "Volverá a llover", ambas del artista Ambkor.**

 **Mis redes:**

 **Twitter: Bako_Jabes (no sé porque no se pone el arroba)**

 **Wattpad: BakoJabes**

 **Wattpad del grupo: LionsOverAll**

 **DevianArt: Bako-Jabes**

 **Youtube: Bako Jabes**

 **Bueno, sería todo.**

 **Espero volver con un nuevo proyecto pronto.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **#LionsOverAll**


End file.
